Aphrodite's Warrior
by Aphrodite's Warrior
Summary: Dee's not like other girls, she's worked hard trying to find her place in the world. But when a handsome guy shows up to help her with a haunted house, does he bring her future with him. She has to unite the brothers or they will all fall and bring the world down with them. Can she embrace her destiny? Is it bigger than just her and Dean? PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL!
1. Chapter 1

1

I was leaning over my vehicle, looking under the hood. I had finished the oil change and rushed inside to shower. I had less than an hour before my shift at the Crossroads Tavern. I enjoyed my job and the tips were fantastic. Plus, Ted, the tavern and hotel owner also happened to be an ex-investment banker; with his help I had invested some tips and made even more money with his help.

I wiped my hands and tossed the rag in the bin behind the auto shop full of rags to be washed.

"She's a beauty."

I turned around and saw a very handsome guy in a leather jacket leaning against a gorgeous black '67 Impala.

I smiled flirtatiously, "Your Impala's nice, too."

"What is she? A '68?"

I shook my head, "1969."

"Where'd you get her?" He ran his hand gently down the side of my Mustang.

"I found her in a junkyard auction. It was love at first sight. I bought her and fixed her up myself. Even put in a slant 6 myself, as well."

His eyes widened, "All by yourself? That's impressive."

"For a girl, you mean?" I smirked at him.

"For anyone." He put his hands in his pockets and stepped back to admire my car.

Another guy, taller and with longer hair approached us. I could see the family resemblance and figured they were probably brother's. "We're looking for someone name Dee. Know where we can find her?"

I crossed my arms and leaned back against the hood of my car. "Yeah, you're looking at her." I glanced at my watch, "But I have to leave in like ten minutes for work. What do you want?"

"Sandra said you would know why we were here." The one admiring my car said.

I blinked at them, "Sandra?"

Sandra was a neighborhood fortune teller. After Heather's mysterious death I went to her for some answers. She said the family home held many dark secrets and required someone more equipped to handle the darkness. She had said that she knew someone who could help and would contact them personally.

I hadn't expected her to hand deliver two handsome men to my small apartment over the office of Harold's mechanic shop.

The car enthusiast stepped forward and offered his hand, "Name's Dean. And that's my brother, Sam."

I slipped my hand into his and my whole body tingled. I quickly pulled my hand away even though I didn't want to let his go.

"Well, how about this: I have to go to work. I'm sure you both have driven a long way here. Follow me to work and I'll make sure you both get a meal and a drink, on me, of course. There's also a hotel near the tavern. I'll have Ted get you set up in a couple rooms. And I'll tell you what I can."

Dean smiled and nodded, "Not one to turn down free food. Please lead the way." He opened my door for me and slid into the seat.

Dean leaned down, "Why not leather?" He asked with a smirk.

"Leather and heat don't mix. The velvet is much more comfortable." I leaned closer, purposely flirting harder. "I hand picked the fabric myself. I picked the one that was most sensual on my skin. Besides, leather is over done. I turned the key in the ignition and the car roared to life and settled into a purr.

Dean stepped back, "We'll follow you, then."

I watched as Dean and Sam got into the Impala. I checked my reflection in my rearview mirror and was happy that my hair was being well behaved. I had even spent some time adding a little curl to the ends of my long brunette hair. The sun shinning on my hair made it appear more broze with my natural red highlights.

I would change my shirt at work, knowing that the flannel button up wouldn't give me as many tips as my red halter or even my pink tank top both in my back seat. The short jean skirt I wore would be good, matched with the red halter top and my black boots... tips were sure to flow. Not that I needed the extra cash.

Thanks to Ted, my investments were putting me on the brink of being a millionaire. Wishful thinking? Maybe, but I was determined to see the numbers on my accounts rising. And with Ted in the driver's seat of my investments I was sure to always have plenty of income.

My tires hit the main road and I revved the gas. I made sure that the Impala was following me as I let my speedometer rise above 70 as I headed toward the Tavern.

I saw the Tavern in the distance and saw that it wasn't busy. Not uncommon for a wednesday evening. More regulars would be spilling in from the shops in town and the local hospital as shifts ended, but it wouldn't be overly busy and I would be able to easily take the time to tell Dean and Sam about Heather and her apparently evil family home.

I pulled into the back and the Impala parked beside me. I grabbed my shirt and apron from the backseat. I tied the apron on and ushered Dean and Sam to follow me inside.

Ted was at the bar laughing with a regular friend. He beamed at me and kissed my cheek.

"Who are your friends?" He asked with a warm smile.

"This is Dean and Sam. They're here to help me with the house for Margaret. They're going to need a couple of rooms for a few days. I'll take care of the tab, of course."

"Nonsense! They can stay for free." Ted replied.

I smiled, knowing he wouldn't take my money for anything. Even if I had given him money he would have just invested it in my name and made me even more money. That's the type of person he was and it was one of the many reason why I still called this town home. Even though it was so far from my original home and had been a town I was just passing thorugh. When my mustang broke down Harold had offered me the use of his shop for free, so long as it was after hours. I stayed long enough where he offered me the apartment his daughter had been using before she got married.

I grabbed a couple of menus and handed them to Dean and Sam. "Find a table and order whatever you want. Once you're done eating I'll sit down and tell you what I can."

"Sounds good." Dean said.

I turned around and headed toward the employee back room. The small bathroom in the back was ly for the female workers. I changed quickly. The red halter top was low cut and made my chest look amazing. It was short enough to offer a glimpse of my midriff. A simple tie in back pulled the halter around my stomach, leaving my back mostly bare. So long as I looked like eye candy I got the tips I prefered.

If I dressed regularly, in non revealing clothes, I still got good tips. But if strangers stopped by they always tipped better the more skin I showed.

I wasn't shy and loved how my body was curved and toned. I worked hard to keep it that way, running daily, yoga, eating right, and just enjoying life. No matter how much attention I got from guys, I always found myself still bordering on the innocent side. I batted my eyes and flirted, but unless my gut told me a guy was safe or worth the more wild side of who I could be, I was less likely to be bold and forward with a guy.

I glanced at Dean as he smiled and flirted with Kelsey as he ordered. I fixed my hair around my shoulders and headed toward the kitchen behind Kelsey.

"He's pretty cute, huh?" I asked her as I wrote down my clock in time on Ted's clipboard.

"Are you kidding he's hot!" She fanned herself. "His eyes are so dreamy! His brother's not bad looking either. Kind of like the longer hair." She smirked at me. "Said they were friends of yours. Is that true?"

"They're here to help me with Margaret's house." I replied.

"I thought Rachel was going to return to do that?"

"Not for a few months. She has to finish school first. She graduates this year."

Kelsey nodded as she picked up a finished plate. "You got dibs on the smouldering eyes?"

I returned her smile, "You can bet I'll try!"

We giggled and she turned and left to deliver the ready food to the customer.

I grabbed cold beers for the few at the bar counter and they happily smiled and nodded as I passed them out.

Ted came up from behind me, "If it doesn't get too busy later, you can take off with your friends. I'll still pay you for a full shift." He said as he wiped his hands on a towel.

"That would be great, Ted, thanks." I smiled up at him. He had taken the place of father after mine had died; not that I actually got the chance to know my dad before he had died. But Ted had taken that torch upon himself, and I didn't argue against it.

He handed me two bottles of beer and gestured for me to give them to my friends. I smiled at took them and headed over to the table Dean and Sam were lounging in. Sam was looking over local papers about Heather's death.

I set Sam's down and Dean took his from my hand. "Thanks." He smiled up at me, his eyes sparkling and making my knees weak. He eyed my shirt, "That you're required uniform?" He asked smirking.

I smoothed down my shirt, "No, but it brings in the tips." I smiled.

He chuckled, "I bet it does."

A couple of bikers strolling through town waved me over. "There she is! That's the beauty I want serving me!" The one with long blond hair tied back slapped my butt lightly.

I smiled and playfully smacked his hand away. He had been in town long enough to know not to mess with me, but also long enough to know he could be playful. "What can I get for you two?"

"Beer!" The darker haired one growled.

"Don't mind him. He's growing bored being idle for so long." The blond replied.

"Why not just move on then?" I asked.

"Waiting for the rest of our gang before we head out."

"Then I shall return with beers for your wait."

"Thanks, love." The blond smiled sweetly up at me.

I spent the next hour serving beers and keeping cups full. Dean scarved down his meal and Sam picked at it. Music played as some of the other waitresses danced with locals. I weaved through the crowd and delivered the bikers two more beers.

A local guy, Blake, kept his eyes on me. He was a handsome guy, we had dated for a while before I ended things with him, thinking I was ready to move on to another town. When I stayed, his eyes remained on me and he tried to get me back. His tired were becoming harder to evade and he was becoming more aggressive. Not that he scared me. I kept a handgun in my glove box in my car and a second one under my bed. Guns on top of my self defense classes I had taken, kept me feeling safe.

Blake also had a local enemy, Leon. And Leon was beginning to catch on to Blake's interest in me and had started to make moves that showed his own interest.

I ignored Blake and made it back to the bar.

Ted eyed the booth where Dean and Sam were sitting. "You should ask the poor guy to dance. He's been staring at you all night." He pointed toward Dean, whose eyes seemed to be glued toward me.

Kelsey pushed past me, "Let me help. I'll take the brother." She winked at me and headed right for Sam.

He smiled and tried to tell her no, but she refused to take that answer and pulled him gently out of the booth and on to the dance floor. Her black hair spinning with her.

Dean chuckled and grabbed his beer and approached the bar. "How long have you worked here?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Just over a year now. Kind of fell in love with the town and haven't left yet."

"Not that we'd so easily let her leave." Ted joked. "She's become the gem of the town. Everyone loves her."

"You flatter! And exaggerate!" I replied, smacking him with a towel.

"Go! Dance!" Ted pushed me gently.

Leon entered and went straight for the bar, sitting beside Dean. He waved at me and I got him a cold beer.

He brushed my hand tenderly with his fingers, "Am I hearing orders of you to dance. Maybe you'll honor me with a dance one of these days."

Dean rolled his eyes and downed the rest of his drink. "I believe she owes me a dance first." He smiled broadly at me and held his hand out for me.

Ted smiled wider, "Go, enjoy yourself. You're done for the night."

I smiled and slipped from behind the bar and removed my apron. Dean slipped his arm around my waist and led me to the dance floor. There were only a few younger regulars dancing with a couple of the waitresses and a few of the local girls. Sam was doing his best dancing with Kelsey as she moved her hips aggressively.

"Who's the jerk at the bar?" Dean asked as I spun in his arms and faced him.

I draped an arm around Dean's neck. "Leon, local bad boy." I rolled my eyes.

"So, I saved you from having to dance with him. Think that means you owe me now." He smirked.

The song slowed down and led into an even slower song. Dean wrapped his arms tighter around me and pressed me toward him. It caught me off guard and stole the breath from my lungs. I gathered my senses quickly and wrapped my other arm around his neck.

There was something so familiar about being in Dean's arms. It felt safe and natural and a part of me felt like I was were I belonged, king of.

"Guess I do." I whispered in a seductive tone. "How will I ever repay you?"

His hands trailed up to my bare back where his fingers were delicately and tenderly teasing me with their light brushing. I held in the quiver flooding my body with a burning desire as I looked into his gleaming eyes. They held a darkness that was intriguing and drew me in.

There was something about Dean that set my heart to pounding. Something in his eyes that made me desire to know him better. Something in his touch that made my mind wander to daydreams of his touching me more.

His eyes held me with intent and I believed that he was going to lean down and kiss me. I braced for it and yearned for it, but instead he whispered in my ear.

"You can start by giving me a ride in your beautiful car." He chuckled.

I smiled and giggled, "I'm sure that can be arranged."

His fingers made a bold move as they tenderly trailed down my spine. The music changed to a faster pace and I was suddenly spun around and facing Kelsey. "Dance with me!"

I moved my hips with the beat and put my hands up as we danced. Sam had made his escape and Dean still remained close, a hand on my hips as I moved. I could feel eyes on Kelsey and I as we moved.

Kelsey was wrapped up in another guys arms as Dean wrapped his arms back around me. I turned in his arms and moved my hips against him, dipping down his front and coming back up.

I heard him stifle a groan as his hands wrapped around my waist, pulling my back against him. His face was beside mine, I could feel his breath on my neck.

"You're stunning." He whispered, his lips brushing against my bare neck.

I smiled, "You don't even know me." I replied softly.

"I know you have a beautiful car that you take care of by yourself after rebuilding it, by yourself. That alone makes you intriguing. On top of that, you're hot! And you know it!"

My hands were on top of his arms around me. I swallowed hard, "You speak as though you have known me longer than a few hours."

"Will you think I'm crazy if I tell you that I feel like I've known you longer?" He kissed my neck softly and a strange sensation overpowered me and I was instantly his. I felt that something inside of me had just branded myself his, but that I had been his even before meeting him.

I turned in his arms and faced him. He kept one hand on my back, holding me toward him. His other hand moved to my cheek and tilted my face up to his. A gentle brush from his thumb made me bite my lower lip slightly.

I slid one hand up his chest, feeling the solid form beneath his shirt and yearning even more to take it off of him. My hand wrapped around the back of his neck as he leaned forward slightly. He paused and let me close the gap.

My lips pressed against his and parted, inviting him to me. His tongue caressed mine in a hungry way and I melted into him. HIs hand pressed firmer on my bare back as his other hand slid from my cheek and wrapped around my back. His kiss was firm, yet soft and eager.

I have no idea how long our kiss lasted, but it still ended far too soon. Sam interrupted us by patting his brother's shoulder.

"Perhaps now would be a good time to tell us why we're here." He said, not unkindly.

I pressed his lips together and looked at Dean, his jaw clenched. "Now?!" He growled.

I let my breath out; I hadn't even realized I had been holding it. My head was spinning and as much as I really just wanted to pull Dean back toward me and kiss him again, I thought the talking would cool my racing heart and breath.

"Yeah. Just let me get us some drinks. I'll meet you back at your table." I patted Dean's chest lightly and smiled at him as he turned toward me.

He nodded, "Yeah, okay." I could still hear the irritation in his voice, though he tried to hide it. He leaned down and kissed my cheek quickly.

It was a kiss to silently assure me that our previous kiss hadn't been just a spur of the moment thing; and that we would return to the kissing later. It was his tenderness behind it that silently told me he wasn't just aiming for a one night stand to be easily dismissed later on.

I silently thanked my psychology degree. The same degree that my mother kept claiming I was throwing away. I hadn't told her of my wise investments that were giving me a very soft nest egg to turn to once I figured out what I wanted to do with my future. I had finished my bachelor's degree majoring in psychology and minoring in english in only three years. I took an internship at a major medical book publishing company after graduating and left after completing it and taking the money.

A week later I bought my Mustang and worked two jobs until I got enough to begin repairing it. Once the car had been purring I left.

Two months later I broke down outside of town and Harold had towed me to his garage. Ted gave me a place to stay and a job, then he offered advice in investing as he saw my tips growing each night. I took his advice and continued to give him a percentage of whatever his advise returned to me. I was adding to his retirement fund, even though I doubted he would ever retire.

I had spent over $10,000 to custom paint my car and get the interior done. I had to drive out of town for both of them, but it was well worth it. Now my '69 Ford Mustang looked like a prized collector's car.

I took pride in my car. It had started with just a frame from a junkyard. I had custom built the engine, with help from experienced mechanics and research. While I had help, it was all instructional or muscle. I had done the engine myself and did all the repairs. Even oil changes were done by me.

I had refused to insert technology and opted only for a higher tech sound system. My navigation system wasn't attached to the car because I refused to have a computer integrated into the custom engine. It was a true collector's car and I prided myself in every aspect of it.

My mother may have thought I was wasting my potential, but I took pride in my work. The work I did to get my degrees; the work I put into making my dream of a gorgeous car a reality; the work I did at the tavern; the work I did in investing. I was proud of what I had done and knew that one day when my mother learned that I had set enough money aside for my little brother's college to be paid fully- gaining interest in an account until then... She'd thank me then.

Ted handed me three opened beer bottles and smiled widely at me. I smiled in return and thanked him.

He didn't have a problem letting me get out of work one night because I worked most nights. I signed a contract a few months ago offering him a base salary for me. That way I didn't have to get paid overtime and he could have me work more hours without having to pay me extra. I enjoyed working at the tavern too much and with his advice I was probably one of the richest, yet most silent, person in the town. No one- other than Ted- knew of my accounts and how much I was truly making. And Ted had no reason to tell anyone else. He offered the same advice to everyone else, but most in small towns didn't go the route of investing.

I headed back to the table, getting glances from Leon and Blake at opposite sides of the tavern.

Sam sat in the middle of his side of the booth and Dean was leaning against the window and sprawled out on the other side. As I approached he moved his legs down and sat up, draping his arm on the back of the booth. As I slid in beside him, his arm moved around my shoulder as his other hand grabbed a beer.

He kissed my cheek, "Thanks, love." He said softly before leaning back and put his arm on the back of the booth.

I wished he hadn't moved his arm from my shoulders, but I hid my disappointment and looked at Sam. "So, what has Sandra told you?"

Sam set his beer down and shook his head, swallowing. "Nothing. We didn't speak with her. She called," He glanced at Dean, "A friend of our's and he called us. Didn't give us specifics. Just said a girl in town died a mysterious death and that there's a girl named Dee here that needs help figuring out why, how... and how to get rid of it. Said the woman called the house evil." He shrugged, "So, we're here. Tell us what you know." He leaned back and took another drink of his beer.

I told him everything I knew. All the rumors I had heard over the months. Everything Sandra had told me. And everything Heather and Margaret had told me. I told them how I had found Heather after she had been late for our daily run.

Dean had wrapped his arm around me during that part and had made it easier to tell them the details of what horrors I had found when I had discovered Heather on the living room floor, her body distorted and a look of true terror on her face.

When I was done, Dean sat up, leaning on both of his elbows. He downed the rest of his beer and set it down. Then he began to prattle. "First things first. We'll have to go to the town's coroner and get a copy of the report. Then we need to see the house..." He continued, but my mind was already telling me what we would be doing.

Sam was finishing his drink, barely listening to his brother. I could see through his eyes that he was thinking.

I took a swig of my beer, downing a quarter of it. "Or, you could shut up and listen to another plan..." I said, nonchalantly.

Sam almost choked on his beer as he tried not to laugh.

Dean flashed me a crooked smile that made my stomach flip and my heart flutter. "And what do you have in mind, Dee?" He said in a smouldering tone.

I reached into my pockets and pulled out my keys and tossed them to Dean. He looked at me quizzically, but with a hint of excitement. "You drive us back over to my place and I get you a copy of the coroner's report. I'll grab the keys to the house and we can go there right after." I took a drink from my beer and glanced at both of them quickly.

"Wait..." Sam eyed me. "Why do you have-"

"I have the coroner's report because it was needed for Heather's mom to claim the life insurance that Heather took out for her and her mom a few months ago. I have the keys because I'm the one getting the house ready for Margaret when she's finally released from the hospital in a few weeks." I finished my beer and set it down and leaned back.

Dean chuckled and leaned back with me, "Well, that just saved us an entire day's work!"

Sam shook his head and smiled, in a look of disbelief and relief. "Then let's go!"

Dean's smile faltered as he gripped the keys, "You were serious when you said I can drive, right?"

I chuckled, "Yes. But you better be good to her!" I said wagging a finger at him.

"Oh, I will!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me toward him as he kissed my cheek! "Let's go! Oh and I told you, Sam. It's not only guys that call their cars girls!"

Sam chuckled, "Why?" He asked me.

I smiled, I had been asked before. "Because only a female can be so beautiful in all her gorgeous curves. And, in case you're wondering, her name is Aphrodite, the goddess of beauty and sex, because my car is beautifully sexy." I smirked and headed toward the exit.

From behind me I thought I heard Dean gasp and with his voice low, "I think I'm in love, like seriously."

I clearly heard Sam chuckle as they came up behind me, "And I think you may have met your match, seriously!"

Dean wrapped an arm around me and pulled me toward him as the exit crowded with bikers entering. "Can I look under her hood?" He asked me excitedly in my ear. "Just curious what work you've done."

I rolled my eyes as I heard the hint of seduction in his tone, but I smiled and nodded. "Of course. You wouldn't know her full beauty until you looked at her engine."

I swear he shivered behind me, I felt his cheek beside mine move as I knew he smiled widely, "It is so hot that you speak car!"

It was something that most guys thought was hot, until a girl knew more about changing out any part on a car than the guy did. Then they grew intimidated. I had a strong feeling that Dean wasn't like that. Something he shared with most true car enthusiasts or collectors.

Car shows were where I got the full appreciation for her beauty. I had appeared in most of the local town's and some of the state car shows. I had won awards for her, but I mostly just enjoyed sharing my passion with others that shared the same.

We made it outside and Dean ran to pop the hood. He gently raised the hood and look at the inside of it using the bright motion light outside. He brought a fist to his mouth and bit his knuckles.

"Oh my God! It's beautiful! No, it's... You did this yourself?" Dean asked, truly impressed.

"Yes, I redid the whole engine with premium parts when I got here. So I technically redid the engine twice. But I took opportunity of having extra money and cheap rent with free use of a full shop to get it done the way I truly wanted it. Had to have some pieces custom welded. It was a long process. Just finished her a month or so ago." I crossed my arms and glanced down at my work of art and smiled proudly.

Sam tucked his hands in his pockets as he looked at it with wide, impressed eyes. "Wow! That's amazing. I don't know of many girls or guys that even know how to properly change oil. And here you are rebuilding an entire engine! That's impressive!"

Kelsey stepped out of the shadows with a lit cigarette, "That ain't nothin'!" She put the cigarette out on the bottom of her boot. "Did she tell you she has a psychology degree from...  
Her face wrinkled, "Some fancy university in Washington, where's she's from." She waved her hand. "Still don't know why she's here in this town!" She disappeared inside.

Sam's eyes slowly moved back to me, "A psychology degree?"

I blushed slightly and nodded.

"From where, exactly?" Sam asked, tilting his head.

"WSU. I started in their lawyer program, but changed my major halfway through my first year." I said with a shrug. "I was all set to get my masters and move on to my PHD, I finished my summer internship with a medical publishing firm, then took the money they gave me and got Aphrodite."

Sam looked at me in disbelief. "Why not finish your degree?"

I shrugged, "I don't really need to. I have the degree, I can use it. I don't really need to spend that much money trying to further my degree."

"But with a higher degree you could make more money. Get out of this town, move on to better things." Sam said.

I furrowed my brow, "I like it here. And believe it or not, I make good money. I get great tips here, in both wage and advice."

"I'm sure most of that advice is to get out of this town and start your life." Sam said crossing his arms. He looked so much like the older brother giving his little sister a lecture that I almost laughed.

I smiled warmly at him, "The advice I've been given has been investment advice from someone who used to work as an investment banker. So far his advice has been very rewarding. I have quite a nest egg that continues to grow. I don't even have to work if I don't want to, but I enjoy working here. Just as I have enjoyed the town enough to call it home."

Sam put up his hands in mock defeat, "Alright, I'm sorry. I meant no offense. And I mean no further offense when I say that it seems like a lot to have all bundled up into such a pretty package."

I crossed my arms, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're smart, carry a psychology degree, are able to fully rebuild a car's engine, by yourself, you're certainly fearless and strong and you know you're pretty, but you don't excessively flaunt it... your work attire not included." I saw his cheek blush, "I meant how you present yourself, and how you speak."

I smiled, "I know what you mean, and thank you."

Dean continued to admire the engine.

Sam chuckled and slapped his brother's back. He leaned down, whispering just barely loud enough for me to hear him. "You truly have met your match, brother!" Then louder, "Are we ready to go, or do you need more time to admire and drool over Aphrodite's engine?"

"She really is a Goddess!" He gently, yet firmly enough, closed the hood. "The name suits her." He smiled at me.

I nodded, "I know. The first time I heard her engine roar to life and then purr in the pleasure of finally running again... I knew what she would be and I named her then." I ran my hand sensually over the front of her.

Dean looped his finger through one of the belt hoops on my jean skirt. "You can tell alot about someone by looking at someone's creation like this. This is a piece of art and it speaks volumes about you." He smirked at me.

I brought a hand up to his chest, "And what does Aphrodite's engine tell you about me?" I looked down at his lips and bit mine as I tried to quiet the quickening of my heart.

"Everything..." The word was nothing more than an escape of air as he brought his lips softly to mine. HIs kiss took my breath away.

It was all too brief, but his brother's presence was made known through the clearing of his throat. "Are we ready to go now?"

Dean pulled away, "Yeah, yeah." He kiss me once more, a brief peck. Then he pulled away and opened the driver's side door. He slid the seat forward for Sam to get into the back seat. The seat clicked back into place and then he slid in.

I was in the passenger seat and buckled up before Dean had even gotten the key in the ignition. He gawked at everything. "Nice choice going with the velvet, very sexy." He glanced at the dashboard, "No computer? Trying to keep it original?"

I nodded. "I wanted a better sound system, but I refused to put in a full computer."

Dean nodded in approval, "Nice choice."

"Let's get going, Dean." Sam said, clearly beginning to get annoyed.

"Don't rush me, Sam! Let me drink in this moment."

I smiled, knowing how he felt. I watched as he slowly slid the key in, my lips parted in anticipation as he turned the key. My body ignited with desire and images of Dean filled my vision as I closed my eyes and listened to Aphrodite's engine calm to a purr. I smiled proudly and delightedly as I imagined Dean's hands on me, untying my halter top, unbuttoning my skirt and letting it slid to the floor as his hand slides down my thigh and grips it tightly as he lifts me up with his strong arms.

Dean revved the engine, breaking my concentration on my daydreams. I shook my head slightly and took a deep breath. The engine shifted as Dean put the car in reverse. He gripped the shift and took a deep breath before shifting it into first gear and pressing the gas. He pulled onto the highway.

It was a straight shoot to the garage, speed limits set at 75 mph. I smiled and turned to Dean, "Go ahead, let her loose."

He smiled at me, his smirk deliciously devilish. His eyes returned to the road and he stepped on the gas, slowly increasing her acceleration.

The wind whipped through the car and I closed my eyes in pure bliss.

"Uh, you're going like 85, Dean. Speed limit is 75, you don't wanna get pulled over." Sam said in a brotherly tone.

I chuckled, "No worries," I said loud enough to be heard. "The cops around here know my car and the hard work I put into it. They don't mind my occasional late night joy ride. They won't pull us over! They might honk or flash their lights quickly to warn me to be careful, but that's about it."

Dean's smile widened, "See? No worries, Sammy!" He increased the speed slightly and then kept it steady until he needed to slow down to turn into the garage. He pulled up around the garage where the office and my apartment were.

"Sam, you wanna wait down here?" Dean asked as he cut the engine.

"Actually, yeah I do. These seats are really comfortable!" Sam said, running his hands along the velvet.

I smiled, "I think he's beginning to feel Aphrodite's effect!" I said to Dean as he came around the car and opened the door and tugged me gently out.

He pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me, "I know I am." He kissed me hard and deep.

I was frozen for a very brief moment as my body was shocked and then elated at his desperate and hungry kiss. My hands wrapped around him and my lips parted for him. He stole the breath from my lungs as he kissed me tenderly and infected my whole body down to every molecule with desire for him.

"We're here for a file and keys, guys." Sam said, not unkindly, there was even a hint of amusement in his tone.

Dean reluctantly pulled away, and motioned with his head for us to head upstairs. He slid his hand into mine and handed me my keys. I never locked my door here, I didn't keep anything of monetary value in the apartment, but I also trusted the town wholeheartedly. Plus no one would be stupid enough to break into Harold's property.

I opened the door and flicked on the light. The apartment was a small studio. Against the far wall was a queen sized bed with nightstands on both sides and a bookcase against the wall. Across from the bookcase was the large master bathroom with a jacuzzi tub, stone walk in shower and granite vanity. Just down the wall from the bathroom was the kitchen nook with all amenities and a breakfast bar serving as table. Just through the front door was the living room with flat screen TV. I had a dresser set up between the living room and bed.

Just off the bedrooms far wall between the nightstand the bathroom wall was a door leading to the balcony over looking the wild flower field that grew behind the shop.

I closed the front door and was startled when Dean pressed me up against the door. His lips were instantly on mine, softly yet so eagerly.

One of his hands wrapped around my waist. His other hand slid up my thigh, gently easing my leg up his thigh. He trailed his kisses down my cheek and over my neck. My back arched in delight as his lips grazed my collar bone. My leg wrapped around his waist as his hand slid up and grabbed my thigh just below my underwear line as he lifted me into his arms. My legs wrapped around his waist, pushing my jean mini skirt up to my waist, where it bunched uncomfortably, yet I ignored it as I found bliss in his embrace. Wondering for a brief second if my daydream had been somehow broadcast as it played out exactly.

He carried me to the foot of the bed, where he sat down. I was now straddling his lap. I pulled away from his kiss and stood up, fixing the skirt. His arms gently entwined around my legs and pulled me to stand between his legs. I bent and kissed him as my hands gripped the back of his shirt. I pulled away long enough to pull the shirt off of him and toss it on the floor. His finger unbuttoned my skirt and it slid down my thighs and fell with a soft thud to the wooden floor.

Dean ran his hands up my thighs and over my butt as his lips gently caressed my stomach. His hands slid down my legs and unzipped my boots. I kicked them aside as I moved to straddle him again.

His hands slid over the lace of my thin bikini cut underwear. My fingers ran through his short hair as he kissed my neck. I gently pushed his head up to meet my lips. As my tongue danced wildly with his he wrapped his arms tighter around me and then quickly flipped me over on to my back farther up the bed. He crawled to kneel between my legs, he made no move to undo the buckle on his jeans.

He gazed at me longingly for a moment then slowly lowered himself between my legs. His lips changed from being hungry to just being sensual. He was slowing the tempo to enjoy the moment, not rushing to end it so quickly.

I wasn't known for one night stands. it was something that happened occasionally, but I usually was better. Yet something about Dean was pushing me toward him.

I lost my senses in his caresses and kisses. I breathed in only him. I gathered enough senses at some point to realize he still had his pants on and moved my hands slowly down his chiseled chest and to his belt buckle. He moved off of me so that I could reach it better. I quickly undid it and unbuttoned his pants. I pushed him on his chest and nudged him onto his back.

His arms wrapped around me as I straddled him again. His hands ran up my back, getting caught on the tie for my halter. HIs fingers deftly untied the double knot and caressed my bare back as he kissed around my collar bone.

Aphrodite's horn honked from below. Sam was growing impatient. I had completely forgot that Sam had been in the car. File and keys, that's what we were here for.

Dean's hands froze on my back as he kissed me one last time around my collar bone. He sighed and brought his lips to mine. "To be continued later." He breathed against my cheek.

I smiled and kissed him one last time before climbing off the bed. I grabbed a pair of jeans, a black bra and practically see through tan blouse and headed toward the breakfast bar. I grabbed the file and quickly tossed it on the bed beside Dean.

"The coroner's report." I said quickly before turning around and slipping the black bra on quickly and tossing the halter in the basket. I slipped the jeans on and pulled my arms through the blouse. I buttoned three buttons down the rib cage and tied the ends around my midriff. It was revealing enough to show cleavage and a hint of the bra underneath, but dark enough and buttoned enough to leave some things to the imagination.

I watched as Dean finished with his buckled and pulled his shirt on. He grabbed his shoes and paused to get a closer look at the picture the coroner attached of Heather how I found her. I looked away and saw Dean grimace before I did.

I put the black boots on again and went into the kitchen and grabbed the keys to the house as well as the gate opener. I grabbed my keys from the bowl by the door and held them out to Dean.

He shook his head, "You know where we're going." He smiled as he slid his arms through his jacket.

We headed out. Dean wrapped his arm around me and slipped his hand into my back jean pocket. We walked down the stairs together. "You are going to be the death of me." He whispered against my cheek.

I smiled, "No dying on me," I said, half serious. "I still have use of you yet." I kissed him as we reached the bottom. I slipped out of his arms as he reached out for me.

I slid into the driver's side and Dean took a moment longer to get to the passenger side.

Margaret's family home was on the outskirts of town and took us fifteen minutes to get there. The property was surrounded by a large brick wall with lantern like sconces atop the wall- a modern convenience added to add warmth and take away from the ominous brick wall.

The gate opener blinked green as it slowly swung open the large iron gate.

Sam whistled, "This place is huge. What's the history?"

"It's an old plantation house. From the early 1800's. Although, the original burned down in the early 1900's, but the replacement house was an exact replica stuffed with fancy new things. Heather's grandma had lived here from birth and inherited the house. She died of a heart attack a few months ago. Doctors said it was stress from having started too big of a project. She wanted to add to the house and began to expand it back, starting with a terrarium thing. She had wanted to expand the house around it so that it would have a beautiful garden in it's center.

Heather had found her and said that her grandmother had looked frightened and strange, not like a strained look that is usually the case with heart attack. I have a copy of her grandmother's report at the house as well. Heather moved in a few weeks later."

"How was heather's behavior once she moved in?" Sam asked as we pulled up to the house.

We all got out before I answered and began slowly walking up the lit up front porch, "It was fine at first. Then she started showing up to our runs overly tired. I asked her why and she claimed it was nothing but nightmares. It had been steadily getting worse. We went down to only a couple runs a week together. When I went looking for her I figured she had just slept in and I wanted to check on her to be sure she was alright. I had the spare opener and let myself in." My voice caught in my throat.

Dean wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me toward him. I wiped a stray tear from my cheek. It wasn't from just sadness of memories of losing my friend, it was also from fear of what could have done it to her. I spent most days here in the house getting it ready for Margaret to move in. I had experienced only a few strange things other than just an uneasy feeling whenever I was alone in the house. I wasn't usually alone. Someone, usually a guy from the tavern, the regulars, always offered to come with me. It was a purely polite thing and I usually always took them up on the offer. I had even let Luke take me once, but he had tried to kiss me and made me feel uncomfortable.

I had taken Blake once too, but he had shown his increased aggressiveness and kept his distance for the time being.

I slipped the key into the lock and opened the door. I flicked the main switch and turned on all the lights in the house with one flick. I had been adding a few conveniences for Margret's return, to make it easier on her until Rachel moved in. My main concern was cleansing the house of whatever was there.

"Do you know anymore about the history?"

I shook my head, "No, but the town history society would have the whole history. I can take you there tomorrow." I headed toward the office.

"Where're you going?" Dean asked.

"Getting the other coroner's report." I replied.

Dean and Sam furrowed their eyebrows at me. I shrugged and turned around.

"Shouldn't we stay together." Dean asked. "How many times exactly do you come here?"

"Almost daily." I replied turning the corner and entering the darker office. "I'm not always alone. And sure weird things happen. A house this old is bound to have it's history. It's creepy too, but I have to figure out what this is and fix it so that Margaret can live here safely and happily. It's what Heather would've wanted." I found the file and turned around handing it to Dean.

He smiled and took it. He flipped it open and his brow furrowed he turned and headed back toward his brother. I went to follow him, but a sound caught my attention. I turned around, I thought I had heard the sound of the chair moving. I didn't see anything and turned to exit the door.

I barely stepped one foot through the doorway when something struck my stomach hard and fast, knocking me off my feet and flying back into the office. The door slammed with an echoing bang.

I caught my breath and scrambled to my feet, thankful that my boots were not high-heeled. The lights flickered in the already dimly lit room, but I couldn't see anything. I ran to the door and pounded. I could hear Dean and Sam on the other side.

"Dee?"

"I'm fine. But the door won't open." I said, trying to turn the knob.

The room around me suddenly went cold. I could see my breath and the air around me was thick and held a charge.

"Do you have any salt?" Dean asked.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Why the hell would I have salt? And why the hell does that matter right now."

"It wards off spirits. You could surround yourself with it and protect yourself." Sam replied.

"Yeah, well, I don't have salt."

"Is there a fireplace?" Dean asked.

I glanced to the far wall and saw the small fireplace. "Yes."

"Good. Are the tools made of iron?"

I know what he was referring to and walked hesitantly to the other side of the room. I grabbed for the poker and felt a rush of relief as I hefted it's weight. "Yes, it's iron. Please tell me iron hurt spirits!"

I heard a nervous chuckle from Dean, "yes, it does. Stand away-"

I couldn't hear what Dear said next as I was knocked down again. The air expelled from my lungs. I swung the iron out and madly swung in every direction. Something was in the room with me and it didn't want me there. My mouth went dry as I continued to swing.

I blinked and swung out to my side. A force hit my gut and pressed me against the book shelves, knocking the iron poker from my hand. "Dean!" I screamed as a form appeared in front of me and a hand reached out and wrapped around my neck. Pushing me up along the bookcase.

I shot rang out and the door flew open. Dean stood holding a shotgun and approached the figure and pulled the trigger again. I made a squeak as I covered my ears and the figure disappeared.

I wasn't stupid enough to believe the gun would end what ever that had been. I let Dean take my arm and lead me quickly out of the house with Sam leading the way. He carried both files in his hands as we got to the car.

"Out of all the times I've been to this house, why pick now to harm me?" I asked turning toward Sam as he tried to usher me into the back seat. I was standing tall and not showing fear. We were out of the house and I trusted them to protect me.

"Because it sensed you being a threat. You called us here and it sensed what we are here to do. Before you were just a frequent guest, clearly not the threat." Sam said, his eyes full of kindness.

"You made sure to get rooms from Ted when we were at the tavern, right?" I asked him, changing the subject.

Sam nodded, slightly confused. "Yeah, already got our room keys." He said pulling them out of his pocket.

Dean handed me my keys and I extended my hand. My fingers trembled and I clenched my hand and pulled it back. he closed his hands around the keys, "I'll drop you off at the hotel. Then I'll take her home." he said to Sam.

Sam smiled and nodded, "Yeah, then we can meet up later tomorrow. Head to the history society."

I slid into the back seat and let Sam take the front. Dean walked around to the driver's side. "We can search through the records and maybe find a match and figure out who it is." Sam said as Dean started the engine and headed toward the main highway to get us back to the hotel by the tavern.

"We can meet for lunch at the tavern, my treat, say around noon? Then head to the history society afterward." I offered.

Sam chuckled, "Better make it one with they way he sleeps. Or maybe even two or three?"

Dean punched his arm playfully, "One will be just fine, thank you, Sam."

I glanced at my dashboard. It was going on 2 am, it felt much later than that. I honestly would usually be up until dawn then I'd go for a run, come home and shower and then be able to sleep for five to seven hours, sometimes longer. I'd always be at the tavern by 7pm every night, if not earlier.

But I knew I would be talking to Ted tomorrow during our lunch to be given the night off and I also knew that he would gladly give me the night off and any others I might request. He thought I was too young to be working all the time, but also took pride in my working so hard for him, like i was his own daughter, and never turned it down.

I was forcing myself to remember the hot yet brief embrace we had at my place not so long ago and it ignited my desire and chansed any remaining fear that had lingered.

Dean pulled into the hotel parking lot and let Sam out. I climbed out from the backseat. I sat up front and Sam closed the door. He leaned down and looked at his brother. "I'll call Bobby and let him in on what we know. I'll see you tomorrow."

Dean nodded, "See ya then."

Sam smiled and patted the car door once, "Have fun." He said before turning away.

Dean looked at me, "You alright? Not everyone faces that and is relaxed afterward."

I nodded, "It was scary. And I'm sure once I fully process it, I'll have nightmares for a while. But you're here to get rid of it. Clearly you know more than what you let on, so I'm trusting you. We'll take care of whatever this is and the house will be cleansed and Magaret can move home and she'll be safe. And honestly, ghosts are something I've dealt with before, as a kid. Lived in a place once where I swear it was haunted by something evil." I shrugged.

He smiled, "Well, getting the house safe is the plan." He moved his hand to my thigh and leaned forward and kissed me gently as he cupped my cheek with his other hand.

I pointed down the road as he pulled away, "Now, back to my place. I need a shot! And I have whiskey at home."

He chuckled and put the car into drive. My mustang was a manual, so he needed both hands to drive. He shifted the gears so smoothly that I nearly salivated at the way his hand gripped the shifter.

He pulled behind the garage and we both quickly headed up the stairs. He followed me in. I drew the black out curtains closed on the large front window. The ones behind my bed were already closed. I went to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses and dripped some ice in them and pour some whiskey.

Dean was behind me, with his hands on my hips as he kissed my neck while I poured. I handed him a glass and he stepped beside me. His eye darted to the photo album on the breakfast bar. The front picture was the first image of Aphrodite, the way I had gotten her.

He reached out and picked it up. "This is what you started with?" I nodded. "I know you said that you started with the frame, but I thought you were exaggerating. But you weren't. That's incredible!"

He flipped through my photo album of all the hard work I put into Aphrodite. He stopped at a photo of me hanging my head in my hands and crying. "What happened here?"

"My first moment of almost quitting. I started feeling like I was in over my head." I was beginning to feel that way about Dean, there was something that felt like so much more and it scared me. Especially, since I had just met him.

He smiled, "But you didn't."

"I was stubborn." I turned the pages to the photo taken at the moment Aphrodite roared to life for the first time in years. "This was one of the best moments in my life, hearing the engine and feeling Aphrodite's engine for the first time. Those are happy tears, by the way."

He smiled as he closed the album. "I like your album. Documenting your adventure with Aphrodite, it's nice."

"There's videos too, on my laptop. A few ER visits and failed attempts at starting her engine." I headed to the shelf behind the sofa and grabbed my second album. "This one is Aphrodite's second engine rebuild."

He took a drink and opened the album. He flipped through a few photos and stopped. "Who's this guy? He's in a lot of the photos."

"That is Marcus. He's an engineering student. When he was home from school he worked in Harold's garage to earn extra money as a mechanic. He helped me customize the slant 6 for the second rebuild. He and a welder friend that he introduced me to. Without Marcus' engineering genius, Aphrodite wouldn't have been completed to my desires."

Dean smirked as he flipped past a photo of Marcus and me looking over blueprints of his design. "You liked him, didn't you?"

I smiled, "For a while. He was a nice guy, the shy quiet type. And he was smart. But we only had a brief affair. He returned to college after the slant six was finished. We still email and skype. Just friends, though."

Dean set the album down, "I'm still trying to figure out how you're single."

I snickered and down the rest of my whiskey and poured myself some more. "By choice, mostly. I've dated a couple of guys while I've been here. One was intimidated by my knowledge of cars, the other grew into a jerk and I dumped him." I shrugged and took a drink. "I learned to love myself and who I am. I don't settle for a guy who isn't good to me."

"Good." Dean wrapped an arm around my waist. "You deserve to be treated as though you are Aphrodite herself."

I rolled my eyes at his flattery, but still blushed under his compliment. He brushed my cheek and kissed me quickly. "Mind if I use the bathroom?"

I shook my head and gestured toward the bathroom door. He smiled and headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

I took my drink over to the bed and sat on the edge after I set my drink down on a shelf. I slipped my boots off and removed my jeans. The blouse I wore was long and as I untied it, it hung loose on my body down to my thighs. There were only two buttons keep the blouse closed, but I unbuttoned those and let the blouse hang on my shoulder. The end of the shirt fell just below my underwear.

I grabbed my drink and headed back to the kitchen to refill it. I added some fresh ice and poured some whiskey over the ice.

Dean finally came out of the bathroom. He carried his leather jacket and draped it over a barstool.

I sipped from my glass as he walked around the breakfast bar and gazed at my bare legs.

He smiled, "You look like one of the girls from a car show. The ones usually clueless as to what a piston rod is, but looks good in skimpy clothes sitting on the hood of a nice car. But you're so… surprising."

"I know the girls you're talking about. I get told at every car show, by at least one jerk, that my place is with the other girls, modeling by the car." I easily hopped onto the counter and sipped from my drink.

Dean came up to me and stood between my knees. His hands gently brushed up my thighs as I set my drink down and wrapped a hand around his neck. His gaze fell to my chest as his finger trailed over a tattoo I had gotten a few months before.

"I didn't notice that before. What is it?"

I teasingly pulled the blouse open and looked down, giving him a better view of the tattoo. "It's a prayer to Aphrodite, to guard my heart and bring me the one who will understand my heart most."

He smiled as he trailed his hand down between my breasts, his other hand wrapped around my waist. His lips pressed gently against mine. He scooted me closer toward him, my body pressed against his, feeling his chiseled torso against me. My body flared with desire as his lips trailed down my neck.

I gripped his shirt and pulled it over his head. He slipped the blouse from my shoulders then pulled me against him, lifting me from the counter. He carried me to the bed and laid me gently on my back. He leaned over me and I didn't hesitate to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his pants.

He slipped his jeans off and they fell off the end of the bed.

I pulled him toward me and kissed him hungrily. He took his time, caressing every curve and kissing my bare skin tenderly. My body quivered with bliss and an overwhelming flow of desire. I was lost in his every touch and kiss.

I rolled him onto his back. His hands gripped my back, unhooking my bra. He held me tightly as he trailed his lips along my neck. I felt a strange energy flow through my veins with his every caress.

My hips moved effortlessly against him. His hands gripped at my hips and then slid around my waist as he rolled me back over. He trailed his hands everywhere, touching every curve of my body.

I had never felt anything like it before and I knew, somehow, that my future was in his arms.

When we were done, he laid on his back, catching his breath. I rested my head on his bare chest as he wrapped his arm around me and held me against him.

He absentmindedly stroked my back as he closed his eyes. I sat up and leaned over him and turned the lights off in the apartment. I settled back on his chest, his arm wrapping tighter around me and closed my own eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

2

I woke up in Dean's arm, exactly how I had fallen asleep. He was still sound asleep while I felt fully energized. I quietly and carefully slipped off the bed and got into a pair of yoga pants and a workout tank top.

I made a pot of coffee and waited until I had a fresh cup to head on the balcony off the bedroom wall. It offered a great view of the wildflower field that grew behind Harold's office. It was a beautiful day and I was going to do my yoga out there.

On the balcony I laid the mat down and set my coffee down on the table. I started with my basic stretches that led into my more complex stances.

I was startled when a move turned me around and Dean was standing in the doorway, jeans on, no shirt and a cup of coffee steaming from a mug.

"You're gonna have to stop that at some point." He said with a smirk.

I smiled, "Stop what?"

"You're perfect. Every time I think you've topped your perfection, you prove me wrong." He sipped from his mug.

I shook my head, "I'm far from perfect. And you haven't even known me a day"

"You're the closest thing to perfect I've ever seen. And I feel like I've known you longer." He approached me and kissed my cheek. "I know we're meeting Sam for lunch, but do you-"

"Help yourself." I smiled up at him and he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine before heading back inside.

I understood what he meant about the feeling like we had known each other longer. It was strange, but it wasn't an overwhelming strange.

I finished my routine and left my mat. I took my mug and headed back inside. Dean was finishing up a bowl of cereal then he rinsed the bowl and put it in the dishwasher. I wasn't big on breakfast, but I liked cereal occasionally for other meals.

We still had a couple of hours until we were scheduled to meet Sam. I knew I wanted to shower before we left, but I couldn't pull my eyes from Dean's exposed perfect chest. He stretched his arms above his head then poured himself more coffee.

I finally pulled my eyes from him and decided a shower was needed. I finished my coffee and headed into the bathroom. I started the shower and stood in front of the mirror as I combed my hair after pulling the ponytail out.

Dean appeared in the bathroom doorway. "I'd join you, but I left my change of clothes in my car."

I smiled, "No problem. Take your clothes off. We can wash them."

I walked back into the kitchen and opened the closet door where I had stashed the washing machine. I had opted for a higher technology of something similar to the machines that Japan used. It washed and dried a smaller load of clothes in less than a half hour. Dean could shower with me and have clean and dry clothes by the time we were done.

He handed me a bundle of clothes, his jeans, boxers, socks and his shirt. He had a towel wrapped around his waist. I tossed the clothes in with the soap.

"Where's the dryer?" He asked.

"It does both, washes and dries. It's only good for smaller loads. I use it for clothes only. Bedding, blankets and jackets I wash in the office where there's a larger washer and dryer."

"Nice." He started to head back to the shower. I followed behind him.

When he was in the bathroom he let the towel fall to the floor as he stepped into the shower. I stripped my clothes and followed him into the stone shower. He turned and faced me.

"This bathroom is amazing!" He said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Harold undated it when his daughter decided to move in here. I got lucky when he offered it to me. I was happily staying at the hotel, but Harold made the offer so I could be closer to my car and have more privacy in my own place. He wasn't even going to charge me rent, but I managed to convince him to take a few hundred every month."

I turned on the second shower head and started to wash my hair. Within a few minutes Dean and I were fully clean, our hair dripping wet.

I was wringing out my hair when I caught him staring at me. I stepped toward him and he wrapped his arms around me. I ran my hands over his perfectly formed chest as his fingers brushed teasingly along my back.

I turned off the water and pulled from his reach as I handed him a clean towel. I quickly wrapped a towel around me and took a second to quickly towel dry my hair.

When we were sufficiently dried we headed out toward the bed. I went to the dresser and pulled out clothes. I felt Dean wrap his arms around me. He spun me around to face him as he playfully undid the towel wrapped around me and let it fall to the floor.

"We still have a bit more time to waste before we need to leave." He gripped my thighs in both his hands and lifted me up in his arms.

He laid me on the bed and kissed his way up my leg and over my stomach then up to my lips. We spent another half hour rolling in the sheets, teasing, kissing, caressing. Until we were both breathless and smiling from elated pleasure.

I glanced toward the clock and knew we needed to get dressed and start heading to the tavern. Dean kissed my forehead and he sighed and climbed off the bed.

I went back to the dresser and finished gathering clothes. I slipped on a pair of pink underwear and a matching bra. I picked a pair of jean shorts and pulled on a tight black tank top that was low cut and made my cleavage look amazing. I added a simple cream colored sleeveless lace cardigan. I draped a bronze heart pendant that hung between my breasts and down toward my stomach, it was also a flash drive.

I finished my country look with a dark colored brown belt and a pair of matching ankle boots. Once I had moved to Montana I had taken a weird change of style, but it really worked for me and I loved it.

I headed to the bathroom, catching a glimpse of Dean as he finished buckling his belt, still shirtless. My hair had mostly dried so I brushed it and added some frizz cream. My hair was being well behaved, curling slightly toward the ends. Living in the small town and focusing on my car had left me to neglect my hair and it had grown clear down to my hips.

I had finally cut it a few weeks before and had opted to keep most of the length. My hair now fell to the middle of my back. I decided to leave my hair down, but grabbed a couple of hair ties just incase and slipped them on my wrist.

Dean was sitting on the end of the bed and slipping his boots on. "So," He said as I exited the bathroom. "I was thinking that we could talk to Margaret about the house. She had to have spent plenty of time there and might know something we can't find in the history society."

"That's a good idea. I should visit her anyway. We can go after lunch. She grew up in the house. She has tons of stories, maybe something can help." I grabbed my leather strapped watch and put it on my bare wrist.

"Then we can go to the history society with hopefully a bit more information on what we're looking for. Otherwise, we have a ton of history to dig through." He stood up and smoothed his jeans down then grabbed his jacket from the back of the chair and put it on.

I grabbed my sunglasses and my cellphone from the counter. My cell phone case had a compartment for my bank card and ID so that I didn't need to carry a wallet. I slipped my phone in my back pocket and put the sunglasses on as we headed toward the door. I grabbed the keys and tossed them at Dean.

"I'll drive from the Tavern, since I know where we're going." I said, answering his wide smile.

He wrapped an arm around me and kissed me before opening the door. He headed down the stairs and was at the car before I was even half way down the stairs. He had popped the hood and stared at the engine in all the awe he had displayed the night before.

"Sorry, I just had to get a better look at it under the sun. Plus I wanted to get a better look at the slant 6." He said, his eyes gazing intently at the engine.

I pointed out areas that had been welded and changed to fit the design. I explained why certain things looked so strange and he asked questions like an eager child learning everything about a true passion.

"I think I need to bring over the Impala and have you look under her hood." He smirked at me as he lowered Aphrodite's hood.

"I'd love to." I replied as he pulled me toward him.

His lips met mine and he held me so delicately and yet looked at me with eyes that spoke volumes of emotions that neither of us should be feeling having met just the day before. He kissed me and ushered me to the passenger's side where he opened the door for me.

We were at the tavern by 1:06pm. Sam was already sitting at the same table from the night before. Dean had his arm around my waist as we entered the tavern. It was still early and the tavern had only opened just over an hour before.

Dean ushered me into the booth and sat on the outside. His arm was draped behind my shoulders.

Sam smiled kindly, "So, I couldn't find anything online. Let's hope the history society can help more."

"Actually, we're going to visit Margaret first. See what she can tell us. Should be able to help us narrow our search down a bit before we hit the society." Dean said as he gazed briefly at the tavern's lunch menu.

Ted approached the table with a wide smile. "Good afternoon. Hope you three are staying out of trouble."

I smiled, "Of course. We have a lot of things to do, I was wondering if-"

Ted held up a hand, "No need. You can have as much time off as necessary. Just let me know." His smile was tender and warm. "Now, what can I get for you all."

"Cheeseburger, with everything." Dean replied with a smile.

Sam ordered the same and Ted already knew what I prefered to eat from the lunch menu. We thanked him as he put in our orders with the cook.

Kelsey was at the bar, wiping the counter down as she gestured for me to come over. Dean moved so that I could go to the counter and talk with her. He had kissed my cheek before I walked away.

"You're glowing!" Kelsey said, smiling widely at me. "How was it? Tell me it was earth shattering! It changed your world, right?"

I giggled, "It was amazing." I glanced back at Dean as he smiled at me. "He's amazing."

"He's hot! That's for sure! I'd love a roll through the sheets with him." She bit her lower lip then shook her head. "You always get the hotties."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at her, "You have plenty of guys drooling over you."

The tavern door opened and Blake entered. He approached the bar and sat down in the seat beside where I stood.

"How's it going, Dee?" He asked with a smile.

"Good. You?" I replied being polite.

He smiled wider, "I'd be better if you actually took a night off and had a proper date with me."

I sighed and looked away, "You lost that chance, Blake. Go flirt with another girl. you've got plenty of admirers around here."

Blake had been the star quarterback of the football team. He had even gotten a scholarship to a university to play. he was great until he got injured and lost his scholarship and came back home. He was currently studying to replace the county deputy and work with the sheriff.

The town girls still fawned over him, but I was no longer one of them.

He trailed his fingers up my bare arm. "I remember we had lots of fun."

I pulled my arm away from him, "In the past, Blake. Get over it."

Kelsey finished wiping a glass down, "Get lost, Blake. Dee's no longer interested."

Blake smirked, "There's a part of her that still remembers." He moved closer and leaned toward my ear. "The way your back arched beneath me. The move of your hips under me." His voice was seductive, but it only served to turn my stomach.

I stepped away from him. Kelsey poured me three glasses of Ted's wife's famous iced tea and dropped lemon wedges into the glasses.

Dean appeared behind me, "Need help with those?" He asked with a smile.

I nodded and reached for the glasses. Dean leaned over me, his arms along either side of me as he picked up two of the three glasses. His lips grazed against my cheek. It was a move to stake his claim against Blake, so that Blake understood I was with him and not interested.

I smiled and thanked Kelsey as I took the final glass and we returned to the table. Dean handed one of his glasses to Sam and waited for me to slide in before he sat down beside me. His arm wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me toward him.

"Who's the jerk?" Dean asked.

"Someone who continues to remind me that we have history. I continue to remind him that it's going to stay history."

"So," Sam interjected to change the subject. "you mentioned Margaret being released from the hospital soon. You mind me asking why she was there to begin with?"

I set my tea down and nodded. "She was diagnosed with cancer, long before I got to town. Her last round of chemo killed off the remaining cancer cells and now she's recovering. She was all set to come home just a week before Heather died. Losing her daughter made her health unstable. But she's getting better again, and I am determined to get the house ready for Margaret to come home. It's what Heather would want. It's the least I can do."

Our food arrived and Kelsey delivered it with a bright smile. "Enjoy." She said before returning to the counter.

Dean dropped his arm from my shoulders and started eating. I was quickly learning that he had an intense appetite. I picked at my half sandwich after I finished my salad.

Ted stopped by the table to make sure our food was good. "Glad you're enjoying it. Oh, and Dee, Lucy wanted me to tell you to stop by for dinner soon. She just finished picking fresh ingredients for your favorite pie! She knows how much you love her strawberry rhubarb pie! When should I tell her you're stopping by? You could bring your friends too. You know she'd enjoy the company."

I glanced at Dean and Sam. Dean was smiling widely at me and nodded. Sam shrugged, "Pie was mentioned. If you think I have a choice, you're wrong." he chuckled.

"How's tomorrow night?" I asked looking at Ted.

He beamed, "Lucy will be thrilled! I'll let her know. Come by the house around five." He smiled and waved as he walked away.

"Who's Lucy?" Dean asked as he downed the rest of his tea.

"Ted's wife. She's a sweet lady. And she makes the best pies in town." I replied.

Dean wiped his mouth with a napkin and then kissed my cheek.

"Cars, a hot girl and pie. I'm sure Dean has just found his version of heaven." Sam said with a smirk as he leaned back.

"Don't mock me, Sam!" Dean barked, not unkindly.

"Well, if we're done eating we can head to the hospital." I said.

Sam nodded and stood up. Dean followed his lead and pulled my keys out of his pocket and handed them to me. Before I could grab them, Sam took them. "Maybe I could drive this time?" He smiled.

Dean grabbed the keys from him and handed them to me. "I've seen the way you handle speedsters, and there's no way you could handle Aphrodite."

I snickered and headed toward the door.

"You realize it's still just a car." Sam said.

Dean and I turned on our heels and looked at him. "Aphrodite is not just a car!" We said together.

Sam chuckled and put his hands up, "Alright."

I couldn't hide my smile as I glanced at Dean. He wrapped his arm around my waist and ushered me out the door. The look of Aphrodite under the shining sun still took my breath away. She had originally been painted a deep royal purple. I had added a coat of metallic, sparkly paint that made her gleam with hues of purple, blue and green all while shimmering. It was stunning.

As I approached the driver's side I ran my hand tenderly along her lines. I still got a thrill every time I entered the driver's seat and heard the engine roar to life. Sam was in the back seat and Dean was in the passenger's seat.

I drove to the hospital as Sam prattled on in the back about what we could be dealing with. We headed up in the elevator to the third floor where Margaret's room was located.

Doctor Stevens stopped me in the hallway, "Here to visit Margaret?" He was a bit older than me, but still held the handsomeness of youth. He had graduated early and started work at the hospital shortly after graduating. He had been transferred to Margaret's case shortly after I had come to town.

I had made my initial interest in him known, but he was dedicated to his work and hardly noticed my flirting. Although, as my flirting stopped he seemed to finally understand and started flirting with me.

I nodded, "Yeah, we're still getting the house ready."

"And who are your friends?" He asked glancing at Sam and Dean.

"This is Sam and Dean." I introduced them and they shook hands. "They're helping me with the finishing touches on the house. They just want to meet Margaret and ask her opinions on a few things."

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

"How's she doing?" I asked as we headed down the hall.

"Much better. I'm sure once the house is ready she'll also be ready to return home." He stopped at the nurses station and dropped off a few files and picked up more. "Enjoy your visit." He said before walking back the way we had come from.

I motioned for the guys to follow me down the corridor and entered Margaret's private room.

Months ago I had opened a charity in Margaret's honor. I sent regular payments to the hospital for Margaret and few other families at the hospital. I received a tax break for my charity and Margaret received the care Heather would've wanted. Heather nor Margaret even knew of my financial help, they just assumed it was from a random charity, not knowing it was coming from someone closer to home.

Margaret was sitting in a chair looking out the window. She turned and beamed at me. She wobbled to her feet and held her arms out for me. "Dee, such a sight for these tired eyes!"

I wrapped my arms around her and then helped her back into her chair. She was still recovering and gaining her strength. Her hair was finally growing back and soon enough she would be a picture of health.

"How have you been?" I asked her as I picked up the blanket from the floor and put it back on her lap.

"Much better. They took me for a walk through the garden this morning. I really enjoyed that. And now you're here." She smiled and closed her eyes. "It's a good day."

She patted my hand, "I brought a couple of visitors to meet you." I said.

She sat up straighter and turned to glance at Sam and Dean. I introduced them and Sam moved to sit in a seat beside her.

"We're trying to help Dee with the house, so that she can bring you home. I just want to know a little bit more about the house."

Margaret beamed at him, "I'll tell you anything you want. Anything to help Heather rest in peace."

Sam looked confused.

"I told her. I came to her first, but clearly I don't know what I'm dealing with. Maybe she can tell you something useful." I shrugged.

Sam nodded and returned to Margaret. They spoke quietly and I busied myself with changing her flowers out. I threw out the wilted flowers and rinsed her vase.

"I'm going to head to the gift shop to get some fresh flowers for you, alright, Margaret?"

She waved at me as she talked to Sam.

"I'll go with you." Dean said, clearly not needed to coax anything out of Margaret. Sam was handling Margaret just fine.

I set the vase down and slipped my hand in Dean's. He laced our fingers together and we headed back toward the elevator.

Once the elevator doors closed Dean looked at me, "So, you just came here and told her that you thought her daughter was killed by the evil house and she believed you?"

I nodded, "For the most part. I came and told her what Sandra had said and she believed me."

I pulled Dean toward me and he wrapped his hand around my waist, wriggling his hand under my shirt to touch my bare skin. I jolt of desire flooded my body as I pressed myself against him and kissed him. He held me against him and kissed me harder, spinning me around so that my back was against the elevator wall.

A ding announced our arrival on the ground floor. I gently pushed Dean off a little and smiled. "There will be more time for that later."

Dean smirked and kissed me briefly before taking my hand. "There better be." He said playfully as we headed toward the gift shop.

I went straight to the flowers while he got distracted by the gag gifts. I picked out a fresh bundle of lilies and grabbed a few boxes of Margaret's favorite candy. I made my purchase and found Dean leaning against the doorframe of the entrance to the shop.

"Are we done?" He asked, sticking his hand in my back pocket as we headed toward the elevator.

Back in Margaret's room I filled the vase with water and arranged the flowers for her and set in back on her bedside table.

Sam stood up and smiled as he closed a small notebook and put it back in his pocket. "Thank you. I think we may be able to narrow the research down now."

Margaret beamed, "Glad I could help."

"Let's head to the history society." Dean said clapping his hands together.

I nodded and walked over to Margaret and hugged her briefly. "Soon enough you'll be out of this hospital and back home."

"All thanks to you, my dear. Stay safe, and don't do anything reckless." She kissed my cheek and let me go.

I followed Dean and Sam out into the corridor. "Anything?" Dean asked his brother.

"The house is old enough that there have been plenty of deaths at the house. But there was one who died and was buried near the original house. When the house burned down it took everything with it, including the surround trees. They couldn't find the original blueprints until after the house had been finished, by then the location of the burial was lost." He pulled out his book and flipped through it. "A Charles the second. Maybe if we find a picture we can tell if the ghost is his."

"Then we just have to figure out where he's buried and burn him."

I raised an eyebrow, but assumed they would explain to me later. "And if the ghost isn't him?"

"Then we're back to square one. Hopefully we can find a picture to match the ghost at the very least." Sam replied as the elevator opened on the ground level.

We all headed to my car. Sam climbed back into the backseat and smiled as he got comfortable on the velvet covered seats.

The history society was nothing more than a closed off section of the library. The librarian, Mrs. Wiseman, was a volunteer. She loved books and history and spent most of her time in the library. She was a walking history text on the town and would be able to help us. She led us right to the books and materials we needed and even showed us a picture of the fabled Charles the second.

While Sam scoured over books I located the once lost copy of the original house's blueprints and the copy of the restoration. The houses hadn't been built in the same places because of the fire's damage.

Dean and I looked over the blueprints while Sam gathered as much information as he could about Charles the second. We knew who our ghost was, but now we needed to figure out where his body was buried.

"These blueprints are no help." Dean finally said plopping down in a chair. "The second house wasn't built anywhere near the original location and there's no blueprint for the whole grounds, just the house and a basic map telling us where the property lines were and still are."

I chewed on the inside of my lip as I gazed at the blueprints side by side. There was only one thing that was original from when the house was first built and that was the giant brick wall surrounding the property.

"We can use the wall." I said.

Sam and Dean both glanced at me, "What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"The wall is the same. It was built after the house was finished." I pointed to the original blueprint where the brick walls had been marked on an overview of the properties map. "By figuring out where the house stood in conjunction to the wall we should be able to narrow the area down to find the location."

Sam looked slightly surprised and nodded, "That's a good plan, actually. It still leaves it open for error though, but it's the best idea we have."

"Yeah, and unburying the guy will be enough hard work." Dean said.

I smirked, knowing there were tools that we could use to speed the process for us. "If we wait to start digging tomorrow I can get us a bulldozer."

Dean raised an eyebrow at me, "Seriously?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Alright, then let's head back to the house and try to figure out the location while we still have some daylight left. We can mark it and then return tomorrow." Sam gathered up the books and returned them were he found them.

I grabbed the blueprints and laid them down flat. I took pictures of the blueprints and sent them to my laptop. "We'll just have to stop off at my place real quick first."

Dean helped me roll up the blueprints and put them back. We headed back to the car feeling uplifted in having a plan. I drove to my place and ran up the stairs quickly to grab my laptop.

When I headed down the stairs, Dean was leaning against Aphrodite's hood and talking to Sam through the open windows on the car.

I pulled my keys out of my pocket and handed them to Dean. "You remember how to get to the house from here?"

He nodded and opened the passenger's door for me. I quickly slid in and buckled up.

While Dean drove I worked on my laptop. I had an engineering program on my laptop that Marcus and I had used to design certain pieces of Aphrodite's engine. I used it now, inputting the data to give me a schematic of the property.

Sam leaned forward, "What are you doing?" He asked, intrigued.

"It's an engineering program. I inputted the data from the original house's blueprints." I showed him the schematic giving the layout of the original plan. "Here's where the wall is." I pointed to the screen. Then I clicked a few keys and brought a ghost like copy of the new house over the property blueprint. "Here's where the new house is compared to where it was before the fire."

I pulled of the photos of the map marking the burial site. With my finger hovering over the screen I circled a part of the map on the blueprint schematic. "This is about where we should find it. I'll be able to pinpoint better once we get to the house."

Sam smiled, "May I?" He asked pointing to my laptop.

I nodded and handed it back to him. I had saved the schematic and locked it so that he couldn't accidentally change anything.

"You realize this program is designed to engineer parts, not entire blueprints, you know that right?" Sam asked from the back.

I nodded, "Yeah, but with a few properly inputted data it can engineer even bigger projects. I could've used the program when I took an architecture class in college."

Sam shook his head, "I've heard the town people call you the 'gem' of the town. I thought it was just a cute way they all shared what you meant to them, but I think I'm beginning to realize that it's a fitting term for you." He smiled up at me and I blushed, "You truly are a gem. No wonder this town doesn't want to let you go."

Dean rubbed my thigh affectionately and smiled at me, "She's something special, that's for sure." He said tenderly.

My heart was hammering in my chest as my stomach seemed to do somersaults. I had never felt like this before with anyone else. It made me feel like a teenager again, but also a real woman. It was a unique combination and I knew I was never going to be the same for having met these brothers.

We approached the gate and I pulled out the opener from the glovebox. After pressing the button I tossed it back in and it clinked against the gun. I went to close the door and Dean stopped my hand.

"Wait, what do you have..." He pulled out the gun and whistled.

"Why do you have a gun in your glove box?" Sam asked leaning forward.

I shrugged and took the gun from Dean and put it back in the glove box. "I'm a young woman who drives across the country alone. I wanted to make sure I had nothing to fear. I took self defense classes while I worked on Aphrodite in Washington, I can use daggers as well as I can shoot a gun." I opened the glove box and pulled out a small flat box and opened it to show a collection of solid silver throwing daggers that I had been given as a gift before I left Washington.

Dean slid out a dagger and admired it. "These are nice." He gently slid it back. "Where'd you get them?"

"They're all that I received when my dad died. He had made them custom for me and his wife made sure I got them after his death. She sent a few custom made swords from his collection as well. Even though my dad wanted me to have them all."

"Swords?" Dean asked with interest. "Why swords? And what kind?"

"They're replicas of medieval swords. He was really into Dungeons and Dragons and went to all the renaissance fairs. It was his hobby and an interest we both shared."

Dean drove through the gate and parked around the side of the house. The sun was still shining brightly above us and I was happy that after the night before I wouldn't have to enter the house.

Sam handed me back my laptop and I headed to the brick wall. I still had an old architecture program prototype that allowed me to survey from just my laptop using GPS with the program to lay out exact blueprints. I had learned that most of what I had picked up in college could be put to use in real life at some point.

Dean leaned against the hood, "Anything we can do?"

I shook my head, "Just be patient."

I absent mindedly walked along the side of the wall as I typed the necessary data and let the program run as it was meant to. I could hear Dean and Sam talking, but made no action that gave it away. They continued to talk, thinking I was out of hearing range. I eavesdropped as I continued the tedious data entry and waiting.

"She's too far out of your league, Dean." Sam said.

"Are you kidding? She's in a different universe than everyone else." Out of the corner of my eye I watched Dean cross his arms and kick at a rock. "She's perfect."

"You really like her, don't you?"

Dean scratched the back of his neck, "She's not like any other girl I've ever met. I can't stop smiling at her. I've never felt so sure of anyone before. I've never felt like staying in one place for… anyone really, and I kind of want to."

"What are you going to do, Dean? Retire as a hunter and stay here?"

"You know I can't do that." Dean's tone changed.

"Then what are you going to do?"

"For now, we are going to rid the house so that Margaret can move in. Then we'll hang around to be sure we took care of it. I've got work to do on the impala while we're here anyway. She needs a tune up, been running rough."

"And how long do you intend for us to hang around here?"

"Once she's done, we'll figure it out from there."

"You know we can't stay here too long."

"Don't you think I know that?" Dean hissed. "Let's focus on getting this job done first."

Sam stepped away from his brother, "Fine by me." He walked over to me and I pretended not to notice. "So, what is it that you're doing now?"

I put up a finger, "Hold on." I entered in the data quickly and pulled out the measurement stick that looked like a memory card stick and handed it to Sam. "Go stand at the edge of the house and place the stick against the house."

Sam looked at me quizzically but did as he was told. He stepped over the growing flowers and held the stick against the house. "Like this?"

I nodded. "Now press the button on the side and hold it until you hear it beep."

He nodded. A moment later data scrolled across the screen to finish what I needed. "Okay, thank you."

Sam returned the stick to me and I slipped it into a USB port on the laptop. "So, what was that?"

"A digital measurer designed to work with an architecture program." I replied. I looked at the data. "Wait, I need one more." I pulled the stick out. "Can you do the same from the back edge of this side?"

Sam nodded and headed toward the back edge. I walked with my laptop to the front edge and waited for Sam to hold the stick against the house and press the button. The data flicked across my screen.

"Alright, we can leave while I get this done."

"Back to the tavern for some dinner?" Dean asked.

I shook my head, "No, tonight is Thursday and the tavern will be full of rowdy teenagers as a local high school band plays. We can go to your hotel room and order room service." I slid into the back seat and let Sam have the front seat for once.

"I didn't think the hotel had room service." Sam said as he slid into the front seat.

"It doesn't. But knowing the owner means you get special treatment. I'll just call from the room and someone will be willing to bring us what we want." I grinned widely at them as they looked at me from the front then eyed each other and shrugged.

"Well, alright then. Hotel and room service. Let's go." Dean revved the engine and we headed down the highway to the hotel.

When we pulled into the hotel I knew I would need at least another hour of inputting data, but I was certain that I would be able to pinpoint exactly where Charles was buried. Sam led us to the second floor where they had rooms that were joined. We entered in through Sam's room and he handed Dean the key to his room.

Dean went around and unlocked the conjoined doors and I slipped into his room and sat at the table. I set the laptop down and pulled out my phone. I called the tavern and spoke directly with Ted. Sam and Dean had both decided to go with the cooks special of pot roast with veggies and potatoes, I ordered the french dip sandwich.

Sam sat down at the table, "So, what are you doing?"

I was close to finishing the data entry and was waiting for the computer program to finish running other data. I brought up the 3D image of the property.

"Running these two programs with the data we collected from the library and the actual measurements I can create a full image of where the house was, where it is now, and where Uncle Charles was buried. We won't have to go poking through the yard, we'll know exactly where to dig."

Sam nodded, "impressive."

"So, while we wait for the program to finish, can either of you tell me why Uncle Charles had suddenly gone on a killing spree?"

Sam ran his hand through his hair. "Probably the renovations that Heather's grandmother was starting. You said she died shortly after starting them. The renovations probably disturbed Charles. I can't really tell you why. But I'm sure next time you're alone with him you can ask him yourself." he smiled and I knew he was joking. "We don't really focus on the why, if we know the who or what and how. Stopping it seems more important than trying to figure out why. At least in these cases. The why usually gets discovered at some point."

I turned and glanced at Dean lounging on the bed with his arms behind his head. "So, this is what you two do? Drive around and stop ghosts and what not?" I asked.

"Pretty much." Sam replied.

"There's demons and other evil things out there too." Dean added.

"How'd you two get started doing this?"

Dean sat up, "The family business." I picked up on the change in Dean's tone and let the subject fall.

Sam cleared his throat, breaking the awkward silence. "So, you're sure you can get a bulldozer for tomorrow?"

I nodded and pulled out my phone. I sent a quick text to Harold to get the owner of the backhoe's number and then texted Harold's friend, Mike.

My phone beeped with Mike's response. _SURE THING, DEE. IT'LL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL AFTER 6 GOT A JOB TO FINISH._

I replied by saying thank you. He offered to drop it off outside the front gate with the keys and leave it there for me. I told him that would be great and that I would leave it outside the gate for him to retrieve it in the morning.

"Alright. Bulldozer will be there tomorrow night after 6. So, after dinner with Lucy and Ted we'll head to the house and get Uncle Charles unburied. By the way, how's unburying him going to end this?"

"We have to burn the remains. It's how we eliminate the spirit and it let's them finally rest." Sam replied.

A knock sounded on Dean's door and he hoped up to answer it. Kelsey stepped in with Hailey behind her and they set our plates down. Behind the girls was Ted carrying a case of beer.

"Thought you three would enjoy a cold one. Took them from the cooler, nice and cold for you." Ted smiled as he set the box on a chair.

"And you just thought we needed a whole case?" I shook my head at him and smiled.

Ted shrugged, "What? I didn't want you to be coming down and fighting your way through the crowd just for a beer. This way you have what you need."

Sam and Dean thanked Ted profusely and I gave him a quick hug.

"I told Lucy about dinner for tomorrow. She's excited, so you better not back out." He eyed Sam and Dean, "Any of you. She expects you all there at 5pm sharp."

Dean nodded, "Yes, sir!"

Ted smiled and said goodnight to us and told us if we needed anything just to call. We all sat down at the table and Dean handed us each a cold bottle. He pulled out his pocket knife and opened the tops for us.

I downed half my beer before setting my bottle down. I was apparently thirstier than I had thought.

Sam stared at me in disbelief, "Hold on a second!" He said, waving a hand in the air. "You can rebuild car engines, you have college degrees, know your way around a computer program- even tweaking it to do what it really shouldn't-, you're very well liked, a good samaritan, are apparently financially fit, you're into renaissance fairs, you're an avid reader- clearly too smart for my brother... And you're sitting here, hiding in this little town... You could be changing the world!"

Dean's hand slid on my thigh, making my stomach flip. "You forgot drop dead gorgeous, Sam!"

"Oh, right." Sam said with a smile, "Can't forget about that. But seriously, why are you hiding your talents away? You really could be changing the world."

I wasn't going to say, 'this is what happens when you're trying to figure out who you're supposed to be because you're lost and confused and feel utterly alone.' It was pathetic, but is was the truth. And that's why I didn't say that.

I sat my sandwich down and swallowed, then took a sip of my beer. "I feel I can change the world simply by being happy and helping individuals. One kindness at a time. Taking on the whole world at a time seems daunting. Figured I'd start smaller." That wasn't a lie, it was just a belief I truly believe but hadn't figured out how to embrace fully.

Sam nodded, "Alright, fine. I get that, but why stay here in this town?" He shoved a bite of potatoes in his mouth as he waited for me to answer.

I finished my beer and Dean was already handing me an opened second one. I thanked him and took a sip of the new one. Then I fidgeted in my chair.

"You've seen Margaret's family home. You've seen that her family has money. But did you know that when she was diagnosed with cancer, her own mother didn't believe her. Heather tried to plead with her grandmother, showing her medical tests, flies and had doctors call her, but she refused to believe that Margaret was sick. She thought Margaret was just lying and trying to get money out of her. Heather was working two jobs when I met her. One at the tavern and a second as a stripper in a nearby town. She was single handedly trying to pay her mother's hospital bills."

"Why not just give her the money then?" Dean asked.

"I tried. Offered hundreds of times. Even tried to go around her back and pay the bills myself, but she had the money returned to my accounts. Then I started looking around the hospital. I saw other families, struggling to afford operations or even basic medical needs." I lowered my gaze from Sam's perfectly puppy eyes. "There was a little girl who was diagnosed with cancer and when she had the Make a Wish foundation here to grant her a final wish before cancer finally claimed her, she only wished for her hospital bills to be paid so that she wouldn't be leaving her parents with a huge debt. She wanted her parents to be able to live and move on with their lives and not be tied down with the debt she knew they had been hiding from her."

I paused to take a drink and cleared my throat, "The foundation agreed to pay a significant portion of the hospital bills, but they had a cap on the amount spent per wish, even they couldn't erase the entire debt.

"By then I had already started investing and was already seeing a large return. With even more advice from Ted I started pulling in thousand of dollars a month. And it just kept piling up. The interest compounded monthly and I continued to follow Ted's advice and invest even more. Then with Ted's help and his connections I started a charity foundation, mostly siphoned only from my own investment accounts. Occasionally, I get donations from other groups. I called it the Lily foundation. It's not like other charities that hold huge events or advertise. I'm a silent owner and donator. I find cases from all around the country where families just can't afford their hospital bills because a member is sick, dying, or they are just down on their luck. I make a donation in the foundation's name and the receivers are given a simple letter with no return address, stating why they were received for the donation and what would be given to them.

"There's a website that was formed for the foundation where people can send in their stories of either needing help or of having received help. No one ever knows it was me.

"I've been donating to Margaret's accounts monthly, until her mother died and she finally inherited her family's money. Heather never knew it was coming from me, only that her mother's story had been heard and the bills were finally being paid. She was able to quit the stirpping job, which she hated."

"And the little girl?" Dean asked, pausing before taking a drink.

"I called the Make a Wish foundation as the president of the Lily Foundation and made an agreement. I would fund the remaining portions of her family's medical bills and the future bills, as well as any funeral costs- should they be forced to face the unthinkable- and in return the foundation would allow her to make another wish knowing that her family's debt was taken care of. I assured them I would cover the cost of whatever her wish was, and I did."

"What did she wish for?" Sam asked, wiping his mouth.

"For what every little girl who only ever gets to sit in a bed and watch disney princess movies wishes for... a trip to disneyland." I smiled at the memory of receiving the photos of her and her family at Disneyland.

I turned my laptop toward me and minimized the program still running the data and brought up the photos the Lily foundation had been sent. I showed Sam and Dean the photos of her smiling widely as she hugged the actor and actresses playing the princesses and princes at the park.

I wiped a stray tear before the guys could catch it and closed the pictures and quickly checked on the program.

I turned the laptop and took a long drink. "She died a week after returning. Finally resting in peace knowing that her medical bills wouldn't make her family sink after she was gone."

"I stand corrected. Seems you are changing the world..." Sam said then smirked at his brother, "And far too good for everyone in the world, including my brother."

"Yes, well some of us are just blessed..." Dean smiled warmly at me. "By Aphrodite herself."

I smiled and basked in the way Dean made me feel, forgetting the sadness. There was also something all too familiar about what he had said. Almost like I had heard him say it to me before, but I knew I hadn't.

I finished eating half my sandwich and finished my second beer. Dean quickly opened a third for me; I clearly wasn't driving home.

I pulled my laptop in front of me while pushing the half eaten sandwich toward the center of the table. The data was finished I quickly added the last information needed and brought up the 3D image.

"Alright." I said and zoomed out for an aerial view. "Uncle Charles was buried right..." A few more clicks and a red x appeared on the screen. "There! Right under where Heather's grandmother was building the far wall for the terrarium."

"And there is the answer of why. His resting ground had sat undisturbed for decades, then they were being built on. Is that wall up yet?" Sam asked leaning over me.

I shook my head, "No, only the first wall here alongside the existing house had been started. The rest of it had been laid out. They were set to cement in the walls a week before she died. Construction stopped after that. Margaret wants to see it done, but on a smaller scale. The wood for the cement had been dug into the ground. Right above Charles' body."

"So, you'll be able to find the exact location tomorrow with the backhoe?" Dean asked.

I nodded, "Easily."

"I don't know about you, Dean, but I don't know how to work a backhoe." Sam glanced at Dean and then me. He chuckled, "Don't tell me, you know how to, don't you?"

I nodded and blushed.

Dean beamed and tapped my knee, "See? She's got us covered!"

"Yeah, but I'm beginning to think she needs to work every case with us!" Sam said, jokingly.

"And how would you two be fairing this case without me?" I asked, with interest.

"Well, today alone we would have been lucky if we didn't spend all day just getting Heather's coroner's report. We wouldn't have known about Margaret in the hospital without asking at least a dozen people first. Talking to Margaret without you would've been awkward. Finding a bulldozer wouldn't have even crossed our minds, except as a joke. Pinpointing who and then where they were buried... that would've taken a few more days and probably a ton of manual digging... at night, trying to hide what we were doing." Sam looked off the distance and nodded, "Yeah, you saved us days worth of hard work. I'd say you're proving to be highly useful."

"No argument here!" Dean added.

Sam finished his beer and set his empty bottle down. He grabbed a second one and Dean popped the top off for him. "Guess we have the day free tomorrow. Dinner with Lucy and Ted at 5 and then we'll head over to the house after that." He headed toward his room. "I'm calling it a night. Can we just meet at the tavern around 4:30?" He asked from the doorway.

Dean nodded, "Yeah, man, sounds good."

"Great." He raised his beer toward us. "Have a good night you two." He closed his side of the door and I heard the lock slide into place.

Dean stood up and closed and locked his side of the door. "So, do we need to take the plates down?"

"We don't have to, but it would be nice." I smiled at him as he picked up two of the plates.

I grabbed the third plate, which was mine. I knew that we could've just put the plates outside the door and Ted would've come around to get them later, but Ted was getting on in years and I tried to help him out as much as possible.

We carried the plates down to the tavern. I told Dean to wait by the bar and I slipped into the kitchen and put them with the rest of the dirty plates.

"I would've gotten those, and you know that." Ted said standing in the walkway behind me with crossed arms.

I smiled, "It's because I know that, that I brought the plates down."

Ted's face wrinkled as he smiled warmly at him, "At that's why my wife adores you!" He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me out of the kitchen. "I'm almost certain you are the only reason why Lucy no longer pesters me about retiring."

"Well, to be honest, I'm usually the one taking you to your appointments that she schedules and she believes me when I tell her the doctor said your healthy. She thinks you keep the truth from her, just to make her feel better and not worry her. I had to assure her that I heard it from the doctor himself. And since the doctor truthfully has no reason for you not to be able to do what you do daily, she no longer pesters you. I just help you out where I can."

"Well, for tonight, you can have some fun. Maybe you should sing us all a song!" Ted said ushering me to the other side of the bar, away from the work area.

"Oh, yes! Please, Dee, you must!" Kelsey pleaded and clapped her hands.

"Oh, now you sing?" Dean teased, with a wide grin.

I shook my head, "No! It was once, and it will never happen again!"

"Why not?" Kelsey pouted at me. "You were so good!"

"I was not!" I replied.

Ted set down two shot glasses. "What's this?" I asked him.

He smirked, "Your favorite."

I picked up the shot glass and sniffed, "You didn't?" He shrugged. I put the glass to my lips and downed it. The sweet cinnamon fire of Sinfire whiskey pleasantly burned down my throat.

I had grown attached to Sinfire after turning 21. Most prefered Fireball Whiskey, but I loved the smoothness and deeper richer sting of the cinnamon in Sinfire. I had been trying to convince Ted to switch to Sinfire since I got there. But he always refused. I even saw fit to get him a bargain by switching to it.

"When did you do it?" I asked setting the glass down. I didn't hesitate as I grabbed for the second glass and downed Dean's shot as well.

Dean chuckled, "I believe that was mine."

"I placed the order last week. You got me such a good deal I couldn't pass it up." He slid a full bottle toward me and I grabbed the bottle.

Sinfire was by no means expensive. It was even regularly cheaper than FireBall, but because it was cheaper, most figured that meant it was weaker, or worse. In my experience that isn't always the case.

I poured another shot for myself and Dean another to replace the one I had taken. He eyed the bottle, but didn't say anything as he downed the shot.

Dean coughed and cleared his throat. "Wow, that packs a punch!" He set the glass down a bit hard. "But I liked it!"

I took my third shot as Dean poured himself another shot. His eyes widened as he watched me down the third shot easily as he slammed his glass down after the second one and hissed.

"How the hell can you take a shot like that?"

Kelsey skipped over, "That's nothing! Wait a second!"

"No!" I screamed after her, knowing what she was doing.

"Don't worry, I have advil and I'll get you water!" She called back to me as she grabbed another liquor bottle and two more shot glasses.

Dean raised an eyebrow at me.

"I hope you can hold your liquor." I said playfully.

"Oh, wait is this a contest?" He asked smirking at me with his crooked grin.

His hand slid around my waist and pulled me toward him. When his lips pressed against mine, the tavern around us slipped from around me. Only he existed and his kiss filled me with desire.

"Alright!" Kelsey set down her tray.

She handed two equally filled shot glasses to Dean then set a glass of iced tea beside him. To the side of me she set a cold bottle of water and a bottle of advil. "For later." She beamed.

"Okay, so what's this?" Dean asked raising his shot glass to his nose. He sniffed and immediately set it down and covered his nose. "Dear God, what is that?!"

"It's Bacardi 151." Kelsey answered. "Burns like hellfire going down your throat and hits your stomach like a brick. Well, for the rest of us. For this freak of nature over here it ain't nothin'!"

Dean pointed to the iced tea, "And that?"

"You'll need a chaser. The sweetness of the tea and bitterness of the lemon in it, make a great chaser." Kelsey answered. "Trust me."

Dean nodded and straightened his shoulders and he brought the foul liquid to his lips. He tipped his head back and downed the liquid. He gripped the shot glass in his hand as his other fist pounded on the counter. "Oh, holy Hell Fire, that burns!" He quickly grabbed the tea and sipped at it then downed half of it. He coughed and pounded his chest then turned to me. "Your turn!" He said trying to smile.

I picked up my shot and quickly threw it down my throat. I didn't whince, hiss, cough, groan, or make any other movement except a sweet smile flashed in his direction. The trick wasn't in downing the liquid, it was in hiding the fact that I felt the sting and burn of the liquid and it's foul taste. Because I knew that it was something I was able to handle easier than most, and it added to a good night. It was literally just a party trick I did to get people to relax a bit more around me.

Dean stared at me in disbelief. "How the hell can you do that? That's impossible!"

I shook my head as I poured a shot of Sinfire and downed it. I knew my tolerance for alcohol. I knew I had at least twenty minutes before even the first shot started to affect me. I waved at Kelsey to get me a tea. If I started hydrating now, I would be able to get through half the bottle of Sinfire before I got a little too buzzed and needed to stop or it might lead to me... singing again.

I grabbed Dean's arm and pulled him toward me so he could hear me over the suddenly loud song. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. Grab the bottle and meet me outside." I surprised him and myself when I pulled him closer by the collar of his jacket and kissed him.

His arms wrapped around me and held me against him as his lips parted eagerly for me. I leaned into his kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck.

When he pulled away we were both a little breathless. "I'll meet you outside." He whispered before letting me go.

He grabbed the bottle and nodded in thanks to Ted as he headed out of the tavern. He paused and grabbed the bottle of water and advil for me as well. I downed my tea quickly. Then I smiled and headed to the bathroom. I had had too much liquids as was and needed to pee.

When I exited the bathroom, Blake was waiting just outside for me. I saw him and he smirked widely at me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kelsey step out of the shadows briefly and see him there. She had turned and ran to get Ted. Any fear I had instantly vanished. Blake had all of thirty seconds before Ted came back with his shotgun and dragged him outside.

I crossed my arms, "What do you want?"

Blake stepped closer, "I saw you take that shot and I remembered how sometimes you would get sick after doing it. You did it well, but I wanted to make sure you were alright."

I rolled my eyes. I knew he was lying because I never threw up, at least not from alcohol. I had learned when to hydrate and eat so that I stayed at a happy buzz, as I called it. It allowed me to feel comfortable enough to let loose and allow my inner vixen to take charge. Or perhaps Aphrodite herself possessed me… or just wishful thinking on my talents.

I shook my head. "Whatever. I'm fine, now let me pass."

Blake moved closer toward me and I stepped back. "I can't have you warming the bed of a hotel when I can easily take you home myself."

I shook my head, "No, thank you. I'm fine."

I saw Ted coming from around the corner as Blake moved his arm toward me and grabbed my hand. Ted grabbed Blake's shirt and dragged him away.

"I told you if you bothered her one more I time I was gonna kick your ass out! And I meant it!" Kelsey held open the door for Ted to push Blake through. "Now stay out! And if you so much as look at her the wrong way I will call the sheriff and you'll never be deputized!"

Dean stepped from around the corner and eyed Ted with his shotgun. I stepped toward him as he put the advil in his pocket and put the bottle of water in the crook of his other arm. I took his hand as he extended his arm toward me.

Ted turned to Dean. "See her safe, Dean."

Dean nodded and watched as Ted headed back inside. He handed me the SinFire as we started to walk around the tavern to the hotel.

"I didn't take you for a common whore, Dee. I thought you had class. When did you start spreading your legs for every street rat rolling through?"

I rolled my eyes and tugged Dean's arm, urging him to ignore Blake's taunt.

"He the high school football star?" Dean asked.

I nodded.

"Then for whatever reason he couldn't continue to play football and he hates the world because he's stuck in this town and so he's gotta try to make his stand and find a new place of power? That the type of guy he is?"

I nodded, "Sounds about right."

"Those guys are always asshats!" Dean said.

I hadn't noticed when Blake stepped forward and tapped Dean's shoulder. "Hey, douche! I'm standing right here!"

I shook my head at Dean and tried to urge him back toward the stairs of the hotel. Dean tensed but nodded and followed my direction. Blake stepped forward and grabbed Dean's shoulder. Dean flashed me a look and I nodded as I took the bottle of water from his hands.

In one swift movement Dean pulled away from me, faked a swing with his right hand only to hit Blake in his gut with his left fist. Then when Blake dropped his guard, Dean hit him with a right hook, making Blake stumble back. The way his arms moved told me that he hadn't used his full force behind the hits.

Dean approached me and grabbed the Sinfire from my hands as we headed up the stairs toward his room. He unlocked his door and we slipped inside and he deadbolted the door.

"What did he do to piss you off?" Dean asked before taking a swig of the whiskey.

"After I was here for a few months and had began the internal work on Aphrodite it was apparent I was going to be here for a while. So, I finally decided to put myself out there and try a relationship. Blake was there and he seemed like a nice guy. He took me on dates and I even made him wait until date number four to bring him back to my place." He handed me the bottle and I took a quick swig and relished the cinnamon stinging my throat.

"Call me old school, I figured that meant we were exclusive. After a few weeks I caught him making out with a blond biker chick passing through town and I dumped his ass. We didn't bother me for over a month after that only claiming that we hadn't been exclusive and we were both adults. I was apparently the childish one. But when his 'frenemy' began to show more interest in me at the tavern and snatching moments alone with me, Blake got all super jealous. I thought he was just being nice when he offered to escort me at the house when I got scared to go alone."

"And he took your simple acceptance of kindness as an invite. Made a move you didn't like that pushed your boundaries a little too far? You probably hurt his manhood, pun completely intended, and he's been trying to regain ground ever since?"

"Yeah, pretty dead on actually. How'd you know?" I asked slipping my boots and cardigan off.

"Because that's an asshat move, and that guy is an asshat!" He pulled the advil out of his pocket and set it on the table before slipping his jacket off and onto the back of a chair.

I motioned with my forefinger for him to join me on the bed. He kicked off his boots and brought the Sinfire over to the bed. I took a swig and handed it back to him. I had already downed half the water and knew I was well hydrated for now. He took another drink then put the lid on it and set it on the nightstand that I knew had a mini fridge beside it with more bottled water, should I need it.

I pulled Dean toward me by tugging on his shirt. He leaned toward me and met my lips. One hand trailed from my knee up my thigh and gripped my leg as his other hand wrapped around my waist and he pulled me closer. HIs hands loosened as they began caressing.

I pushed him back as I moved closer and straddled him. He smiled and wrapped his hand around my back, his fingers tangling in my hair. His lips eagerly found mine.

I ran my hands over his shoulders and wrapped around his neck as I pressed him to me. His hands went to my shoulders and slipped the cardigan from them. I slipped it off my arms and his hands found the bottom of my tank top and slipped it over my head slowly his hands trailing lightly down my arms and the sides of my body.

I slowly brought my hands down his chest and gripped his shirt and pulled it over his head. His lips met mine hungrily as he wrapped his hands around my waist and pressed me against him.

His lips trailed down my neck and over my shoulder. His fingers ran along every curve of my back and to my shoulders as he lightly removed my bra straps and kissed my shoulder back up to my neck. He grazed his hands down my stomach to my belt buckle and undid.

I got up and his hands trailed my shorts down my legs as his lips tasted my stomach. I unhooked my bra and tossed it aside. HIs hands trailed back up my legs and pulled my underwear down.

He ran his hands up my back side as he trailed kisses up my stomach and between my breasts. He stood up and I unbuckled his pants and they fell to the floor. He wrapped his hands around me and lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around him.

He laid me on my back taking his time exploring with his lips. I was left breathless and lightheaded. The strange energy flowed in my veins and it made me feel euphoric.

Afterward he pulled my back to his chest and wrapped an arm around me as he kissed my bare shoulder gently. We both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

3

The sound of the door opening and closing woke me up. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and rolled over to see Dean standing there holding coffee.

"Morning, beautiful. Thought you might like some coffee." He handed me one of the coffee cups, it warmed my hand. "How you feeling?"

"Fine." I said smiling at him before taking a sip of the hot liquid. I held the sheet against me as I scooted up and leaned against the headboard.

Dean tossed his jacket over a chair and sat beside me. Wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me toward him. I leaned against him.

I Sipped on the coffee thankful for the warm liquid waking me up. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Thought we'd take a look at my car. See what recommendations you have. I know she needs a tune up, with all the miles we put on her. It'll be nice to have access to a shop." He kissed the top of my head, "And a hot and experienced mechanic."

I smiled, "Sounds good." I leaned over the side of the bed and put the coffee down.

I felt Dean's eyes on me as I quickly gathered my clothes and headed to the bathroom. I quickly dressed and ran my fingers through my hair and wrapped it into a messy bun.

When I exited the bathroom Dean approached me and slipped my bronze heart pendant over my head and pulled me toward him for a kiss. "Are you hungry? I already ate downstairs, Ted offered some delicious biscuits and gravy. Couldn't pass it up. We could go and get you some."

I shook my head, "No, I'm fine."

I pulled from his arms and sat on the edge of the bed and put my ankle boots on. I grabbed the cardigan and put it on quickly. Dean handed me my coffee and then grabbed his jacket as we headed out of the room. The sun was high and already so warm. I had grown used to the heat and had even browned my skin to a perfectly golden glow by being in the sun most days.

I had an urge to go swimming, but I wasn't sure if Dean would be down for it. Instead I focused on the thought of looking under the Impala's hood. He slid his hand into mine and laced our fingers together as we headed around the tavern where the Impala sat.

Dean handed me the keys. "Drive it over to the shop."

"Alright." He opened the driver's side door for me and i slid in. He quickly hopped around the other side and slid into the bench seat, draping his arm around the back of the seat.

I put the key in the ignition and closed my eyes as I listened to the Impala roar. i could tell already that an oil change was needed and my mind was silently making a checklist of things to check under the hood. I knew of a few premium parts that Dean could swap out in the engine that would be beneficial for a vehicle driving long miles, it would also add to his gas mileage.

Dean gazed at me with a look of excitement. "You're like a car whisperer. What's she telling you?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Oil change, for sure." I shifted the car in reverse and could feel the slight hesitation behind the shift. "Tune up, too." I said.

Once I was on the highway headed to the shop I opened her up and enjoyed the feel of the Impala's ferocious engine. I pulled up to the back of the garages and turned the engine off. Dean reached over me, brushing my bare thigh teasingly and popped the hood.

I turned in the seat and faced Dean as his hand fell to my bare leg. I stroked his cheek, relishing the feel of the growing scruff, that felt sensual under my hand. His other hand pulled at my hip, moving me closer to him. I bent one leg over his lap and his fingers played delicately across my bare leg.

I never want the feeling that Dean filled me with to end. The way his hands made my skin burn with pure desire and made my heart pound in my chest. I knew, no matter what, I would not be the same after having Dean in my life. Whether it was for weeks or even years, I was going to be changed. There was a small part of me that feared the future I would be facing, with or without Dean; I couldn't decide which was scarier.

I moved over Dean and straddled his lap. His hands grabbed at the back of my clothes and he held me against him.

"I've never met anyone like you before." He whispered as he kissed around my collar bone. "It's like the earth stands still when you're in my arms."

I melted into him with his words. "Then you know how I feel when I'm in your arms." I replied in a sensual tone. And yet thinking those words sounded familiar to me as well.

The garage was open and had a car being worked on by one of Harold's mechanics. I knew we couldn't stay in the car the way we were. At some point someone would see us. As much as I wasn't worried about the public display I wasn't one of those that would just pull my clothes off in a public area.

I climbed off Dean's lap and crawled out the passenger side door. He followed behind me. I looked under the hood and Dean asked what I would suggest. I began pointing out parts that could be replaced with higher quality pieces and would increase the performance and gas mileage.

"How long do you think all that will take? And how much will it cost?" Dean asked, crossing his arms.

"Just over a week to order the parts. A few days to install them. So, less than two weeks as we do an oil change and tune up at the same time."

"And cost?"

I turned and smiled at him, "You get the house ready for Margaret and I'll pay for the parts myself. As a thank you for helping me out."

Dean snickered, "To be honest, you've been doing most of the work. We've just been here telling you what needs to be done to stop the haunting. It wouldn't be right to take a payment for work you've been doing yourself."

"Fine, then let it be one helpful person helping another helpful person."

Dean raised an eyebrow at me.

"You drive across country to help those battling this darkness that they don't understand. You've probably saved lives. She get's you to those locations and without her you wouldn't have a vehicle to help those people out... or even to get here and help me out. Let me do this for you so that you and your brother can continue to help people."

Dean's face softened, but he didn't look convinced.

"Consider it an investment from the Lily Foundation. If you come across someone that you see needs help from the foundation, tell me. That's all I ask in return."

Dean shoved his hands in his pockets as his face grew solemn. "You seem to be resolved in knowing that I won't be staying." he said softly.

My heart froze and I swallowed the growing lump in my throat.

I closed the hood as Dean headed toward the stairs and up to my apartment. I sighed and followed behind him.

"Were you even going to ask me to stay?" Dean asked, once the door was closed behind us.

"Would it matter if I did?" I asked softly.

Dean's eyes softened as he stepped toward me.

I shrugged, "I understand enough of what you do, to know that you do it to help people. I would never ask you to stop helping others, not even for my own selfish desires."

"Do you want me to stay?" He asked, his eyes shimmering softly.

I smiled, "Of course I do."

"Come with us. Sam's already said that you're beyond helpful. Your resourceful and smart." Dean wrapped his arms around me and held me against him.

My body was yelling yes, but my mind was telling me it wasn't time for me to leave yet. "I can't." I said softly. "I have to stay and make sure that Margaret is safe and wait for Rachel to return before I leave. It's what Heather would've asked me to do."

Dean nodded in understanding, but didn't let me go.

"Will you come back?" I asked after a moment of heartbreaking silence.

"Whenever I can. And one day you'll leave with me. I promise you that." Dean leaned down and kissed me.

I knew, in my very soul, that one day I would leave with Dean. What the future of being with him offered, I had no idea, but I knew I would face it with him. I could no longer see a future for me without him.

Rachel had just started her final year of college. She had said she would be finishing her classes early and graduating early, but that still left at least six months before she returned to live with her mother. I wouldn't leave Margaret until I knew she was being well taken care of. I could obviously pay for a nurse to live in and tend to Margaret, but I knew she would be too lonely without a friendly face. And Heather wouldn't want that for her mother.

I resolved myself to staying until Rachel returned. I would use the time to gather my accounts and prepare myself for leaving the town. I could work harder, bring in more tips and invest more money. Within six months I could safely secure a higher revolving income that would allow me to freely roam with Dean and Sam for however long I wanted or we wanted.

"you probably meet tons of pretty girls on the road, more than willing to throw themselves into your arms." i said with a smile.

Dean smiled his faltering grin at me, "I won't lie." Then his eyes softened. "None of them could ever compare to you, though. They all fail in comparison."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "As long as you come back to me, it doesn't matter."

It was my way of telling him that he was free to have fleeting relationships on his travels. A body to warm his cold bed while on the road, so long as he returned only to me, I didn't care.

His arms wrapped tighter around me as he lifted me into his embrace and carried me to the bed. "Then continue to remind me why I want to return to you." He said both playfully and seductively.

I pulled his shirt over his head, his jacket already draped over a barstool. I let my cardigan slip from my shoulders and pulled my tank top over my head and tossed it aside with my heart pendant. Before He laid me on the bed I quickly kicked off my boots.

I put all of my effort into making him feel how he made me feel. I poured my emotions into him with every caress, kiss, and thrust of my hips.

When we were both spent I laid on his chest, listening to the pounding of his heart as it slowly regained it's relaxed rhythm.

I sat up, "I need to shower, then I'll head down to the office and get the parts ordered for you."

He pulled me back against him, "I'd rather stay in this bed with you."

I smiled and turned toward him, "Tell you what. We get rid of Charles tonight and we can stay in bed all day tomorrow. And I'll continue to show you my gratitude in private."

he flashed me his crooked smile, "Then I'll hold you to that."

I climbed off the bed and into the shower. A half hour later I was blow drying my hair. I wore another pair of jean shorts, this time with a black belt and a pair of gorgeous black cowgirl boots that Lucy had purchased for me for my birthday. I grabbed a light pink tank top and put it over a matching light pink lace bra. I put on on a blue and pink flannel button up t-shirt over the tank top and left it unbuttoned.

For the first time in months I put on the locket my mother had been given by my father and had given it to me. It held a picture of my father in it, and for some reason I felt like I would need my father's protection. I had curled my hair slightly and it fell into waves around my shoulders. i added only a little make up, accenting my eyes.

When I exited the bathroom, fully ready, Dean stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He replied. "you look good, that's all."

I smiled, "Thank you."

He nodded and turned around, glancing at a photo in a frame. "Please tell me you don't have a kid out there somewhere?" He asked, holding a photo of my little brother when he was a baby.

I shook my head, "No, it's my brother."

"I take it he's not a baby anymore, why only a baby picture?"

"To remind me of the innocence he used to have. When I didn't immediately continue my degree after my internship, or at least get a job using my degree, my mom figured I threw my life away and she had suddenly realized what a mistake she had made with me. Claiming I had been horrible as a teenager and there were so many things she had done wrong with me." I shrugged.

"She changed all her parenting methods and used things like ADHD to make excuses for the now very present behavior problems my brother now has. He's taken to making excuses for his behavior and never taking responsibility. So, my mother in my eyes is clearly failing my brother, while I have apparently failed her."

"Why not tell her how well you are doing for yourself? I'm sure if she knew about your investments-"

"She would only come calling for money handouts. Figuring I owed her."

"She would do that? Not just be proud of what you've done for yourself?"

"My mom may be 21 years older than me, but she's never learned how to fully swim on her own. She's paddling around in the adult pool, doing alright, keeping her head above the water, but she hasn't learned how to swim fully. She makes mistakes and hasn't figured out how to learn from them yet, she just keeps making the same mistakes."

Dean set the photo down, "That's too bad."

I shrugged, "We don't get to pick our family, we're just stuck with them."

I grabbed a different pair of sunglasses, remembering I left mine in my car back at the tavern. "Come on. I'll order the parts and we can hit the farmer's market in town for a snack."

Dean shrugged, "Let's go."

Harold was in the office and smiled as I entered. "Good to see you, Dee. How's Aphrodite? And where is she anyway?"

I returned his warm smile, "Aphrodite is great. She's at the tavern. We drove Dean's Impala over so I could check her out."

Dean stepped forward and shook Harold's hand. "She's a great mechanic. Can't seem to get her to quit the tavern job and work here for me. if she offers to look under the hood, she must think highly of you."

"Naw," Dean said. "She's just using me for my car." he joked.

"It's a nice car, can't blame her." Harold sat back down in the office chair. "What can I do for ya?"

"I just need to order some parts for the Impala. Would that be alright?"

Harold stood up and offered me the chair, "By all means. I'm gonna go and check on the truck so I can give Mr. Greisher a call once it's done."

I ordered the parts and then we headed to the farmer's market downtown. It was Friday and that meant a whole street of vendors with plenty of food samples for free and just good company.

Dean and I parked on the other side of the park and headed toward the closed street for the farmer's market.

He wrapped one arm around my waist as we walked. We sampled plenty of food and listened to the performance stage with local musicians.

"You know something it's kinda strange and yet fitting to find a girl like you in a town like this," He said breaking the silence.

"Why do you say that?"

"I mean no offense to anyone in this town, but you being here… it kind of just makes you stand out completely. In this amazing way. But part of that comes from how… adored you are here." He said as he smiled at more people waving at me.

"That's not me. I can promise you that. It's the town. It's why I fell in love with it. This is the type of place I would want to retire to. Live out the last of my days." I said with a smile.

Dean nodded, "I can totally agree on that. But like Sam said, you have these amazing abilities. You should be out there making a difference."

I stopped and turned toward him, grabbing his jacket collar and pulling him toward my lips, "Then it's a good thing I'll be going with you soon enough." I smiled and kissed him.

He pressed me against him and then pulled away as we started to walk again. "And you're sure about coming with us. It's not always ghosts, sometimes it's bigger than just saving one person here or there. It get's dangerous. I'm not gonna lie. Sometimes sleeping arrangements aren't always so comfortable. And there's long hours."

"Are you trying to convince me to stay?" I asked softly.

"I want you to know the risks. Sometimes our lives aren't always guaranteed, and injuries certainly happened."

"Life isn't guaranteed either way. And call me crazy, but I feel like I have to see this through." I stopped him and pulled him toward me gently. "I have to see where you and I go."

"Then I'll be counting down the days till you're on the road with us." He looked at me longingly as he brushed my cheek tenderly with the back of his fingers. He brought his lips to mine gently and slowly deepened the kiss.

The world seemed to stand still as he held me. I never wanted to leave his arms.

We pulled away and checked the time and headed back to the impala to go and meet Sam.

Sam was leaning against Aphrodite as we drove up. Dean pulled me closer toward him to make room in the front seat for Sam.

"Just sit up front. It won't take long." I said to Sam and he did.

I directed Dean the short distance to Ted and Lucy's place. Ted was still at the tavern and Lucy insisted I take the boys out back and shoot. It was something that Ted and I did frequently together while we waited for dinner and after.

Lucy brought us a tray of iced tea while I brought out Ted's guns. Ted had set up a fun little aiming practice course when he was younger and he maintained it because it was something he thought I needed to know how to do having my own gun.

I stored my favorite gun with Ted, because he had a gun safe and it was actually pretty valuable mainly to me.

I set up my revolver and Ted's shotgun with a few boxes of ammo on an outdoor table far enough away from the aiming course. I also brought out a set of throwing daggers I stored for practice over here. They weren't solid silver, but they felt similar in throwing and so I used the non valuable ones for practice.

Dean came over and picked up the revolver and whistled. "This is nice! Where'd Ted get this?"

"It's not Ted's it's mine."

He glanced up at me in surprise. "Seriously? Then where'd you get it?"

"A guy in Washington. Wanted a permit to conceal it in my glovebox on the road. In order to get that you have to designate the gun you're carrying. So, while I was still working on getting Aphrodite running I went to the local gun range and practiced with every gun I could. Six months later the guy finally drags that out and I tried with that. Love at first shot." He handed the revolver to me and I took it and swung the chamber open and loaded it. "He gave me a heck of a deal because he didn't think I would be able to fire it without hurting myself. When I hit the target first try, he was dumbfounded."

I flicked my wrist and spun the barrel closed and released the safety. I took aim at the tin cans on springs along the fence. Six aims, six shots, all dead on. Dean whistled and Sam chuckled. I spun the barrel open and disposed of the metal crate Ted used for shells and reloaded.

"Very nice!" Dean said.

I handed him the revolver and he took it. He took his stance and aimed, then fired. He wasn't expecting the kick it had and didn't hit any of the targets.

"Damn, that's got some power!" He took aim again and this time anticipated the kick and hit the target in the middle.

I loaded the shotgun it held seven rounds. It had a powerful kick, but was the most common type of shot gun in the town. It could be found in almost every home and Ted thought it was important I had learned to shoot with it as well.

I pumped it with one hand and swung the handle into my arm. I braced it took aim and shot. Again six rounds for the six targets, all dead on.

Dean whistled, "Wow!"

I opened my dagger box and took out six daggers. I was best with my daggers having found a true passion and what felt like my calling. I held the six daggers in a fan in my left hand. I took one at a time in my right hand. Aim, toss, grab. Six daggers, five thrown in my right hand and my left hand taking aim at the same time when it was down to the last one. All dead on, blades stuck in the targets.

The guys were speechless. I went to retrieve the daggers and as i walked back i looked at Dean. "Satisfied that I can handle myself now?" I asked him.

Dean wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed me, "Sorry if I ever doubted you."

"What do you mean handle yourself?" Sam asked, eyeing Dean and I. "Because you can't possibly mean bringing _her_ along? Do you know how crazy that is?"

"You said yourself she'd be helpful and that you wanted to bring her along on every case." Dean replied, turning toward him and wrapping an arm around me.

"Yeah, but…" Sam sighed, clearly battling with emotions and thoughts. "I meant that she was useful, yes, but we live a dangerous life. We really shouldn't be dragging her into all of it. I mean come on, Dean, you know how bad it gets. And it's not like you've known each other for very long anyhow."

Dean nodded, "Dee understands what she's getting into. If things get too rough for her liking she can sit out for it until we move on." Dean scratched the back of his neck with his free hand, "And I can't shake this feeling that she's supposed to be with us. And I know that you've been picking it up too, so don't lie!"

Sam sighed.

"This is just something that Dee and I need to see through. I can't explain it. It's like I've known her for a while. Everything about her feels familiar." Dean added.

"Yeah, I get that." Sam finally said. He looked at me, "You sure about this?"

"Yes, but it's not like I'll be joining you right away. I have to stay here and wait for Margaret's younger daughter to graduate and I'll get everything squared away before then."

"Then once she's ready we'll come get her or she can come to us. In the mean time, we'll try to come back through a few times and see her." Dean said as we sat down on the back stairs.

Sam shook his head, "This is crazy, you both know that right?"

Dean nodded, "Yeah, I'm fully aware of how crazy this is."

I leaned against Dean's shoulder and slipped my hand into his.

Ted walked onto the back porch. I had heard his truck pull in and expected him to come and get us. I could already smell the dinner that Lucy was probably setting up now.

"Alright, you three, dinner is ready. Sorry for the delay." He looked at the table with the guns and ammo. "Ah, Dee shoot for you? She's a good shot isn't she?"

Dean stood, "That she is." He helped me to my feet and we headed inside and sat at the table.

Lucy made us say grace before she started dishing up mashed potatoes, pork loin, gravy, green beans and biscuits.

Dean and Sam ate happily as we all talked and laughed. After dinner Lucy dished up still warm pie with a scoop of vanilla ice cream on top. Dean looked like he was in heaven. "This pie is phenomenal!"

"Told you. Best pie in town if not the whole world!" I said smiling at Lucy.

After we ate pie, we had to politely excuse ourselves to get back to the house to dig up Uncle Charles. Lucy said that she was determined to have the three of us back there for more pie before the guys left town. Sam and Dean agreed and Lucy was delighted. Ted assured me he'd return my gun to his gun safe.

We piled in the front seat of the impala. "Crap, we'll have to stop by my car and get the gate opener first." I said as Dean put the car in drive.

He slid his hand to my bare knee, "Not a problem."

We got the gate opener and headed to the house. The backhoe was there waiting. I climbed in and turned the key. Dean opened the gate and I drove the backhoe in and he followed with the impala.

I continued around the back of the house in the slow moving vehicle. Sam and Dean got out, grabbing things from the trunk. I got to the location that I had pinpointed and the guys were already beside me, guns in their hands.

I lined up the back hoe and began digging. It wasn't long before things got interesting. If I had thought it would be easy to unbury an angry ghost's body and burn it, I was sadly mistaken.

I got a couple feet down and felt myself get suddenly cold. "Those guns will work to keep Charles at bay, right?"

Dean cocked the gun, "They'll help, but only burning the remains with end this."

Another foot down and I was pushed from the backhoe with incredible force and tossed into Sam. His arms wrapped around me as he hit the ground.

"Dee? Sam?" Dean hollered as he shot towards the ghost as it appeared.

"We're fine." Sam replied. "You alright?" he asked me as he helped me to my feet.

"Yeah, now keep me covered so I can get this done!" I said as I dash back to the backhoe.

"Duck!" Dean yelled and I tucked myself down in the backhoe's cage and he fired behind me as the ghost appeared. "We've gotta move faster!"

I nodded as I shifted the backhoe and dug faster. It was still a slow process, but much faster than two or three shovels. I heard the sound of the metal scrap against something and I got out and jumped into the hole I had made.

"Got it!" I said with a smile.

"Catch!" Dean tossed me a tire iron and I pried the lid open.

The scent of long ago decomposed remains hit me hard and made my stomach turn. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Dean get tossed back. I climbed out as Sam poured lighter fluid over the remains and salt. He stood over the remains, searching his pockets for a light.

"Dean! Lighter!" Sam yelled, just before getting pushed back.

"Dee!" Dean pulled out a book of matches and tossed them to me.

I stood over the remains, lit the whole book and tossed them in just as the ghost appeared in front of me and burned out.

My heart was racing and I was trying to catch my breath. Sam and Dean walked toward me. "You alright?" Dean asked, eyeing me for injuries.

"I'm fine." I said, brushing the dirt from my hands. "Can we get out of here now? I'll call someone in the morning with Margaret's permission to get the remains removed. Until then, I'd rather not be here."

"You know the ghost's taken care of, right?" Sam asked.

I got back into the backhoe and headed toward the gate, since I had promised Mike it would be waiting where he had left it for me.

Sam and Dean headed back to the car and we all headed out of the gate. I put the keys where Mike had left them and hopped down from the backhoe and headed toward the car.

Dean was leaning against the hood, "So, what do you want to do now that you've hunted your first ghost?"

"Drink!" I said as he took my hand.

He chuckled, "To the tavern?"

I nodded and climbed in the front seat beside Sam as Dean slid in behind me and drove to the tavern.

We got a booth and beers. I had gone off to the bathroom and made sure to wash all the dirt from my hands. I returned to Dean and he got up so that I could slid in. I leaned against window and drapped my legs over one of Dean's. He held a beer in one hand and trailed his fingers over my legs.

"So, this is really happening then? We're really going to be bringing her along?" Sam asked.

"I thought I handled myself well." I replied sitting up a little.

"That's not what I mean. You did great. It's just… I've never known Dean to grow attached to a girl… ever."

"I told you, Dee's different." Dean said, with a slight glare.

"Yeah, I get that. Dee's different than any girl, just a fact. And I get what you're saying about her being useful and like she's already a part of this, but I just wanna make sure that you're both sure about this."

Dean set his beer down, draping his arm over the back of the booth and bringing his other hand to caress my legs. "I don't like the idea of Dee being out there with us, but I hate the idea of being without her for some strange reason."

"So, is this like a love at first sight kind of thing? Because I didn't think you believed in that." Sam replied.

"We don't know what this is." I said, "But we feel that we have to see it through."

"Alright." Sam said.

"I'm gonna hit the bathroom then get us some more drinks." Dean got up after kissing my cheek.

I sat up and faced Sam, "I get it that you don't want me to come, but can you tell me why? I thought I proved myself useful already."

Sam sighed, "You have. It's not that. We do more than just stop ghosts or the occasionally creature. Sometimes it's bigger than that. Think like apocalypse bigger."

His words for some reason didn't scare me. "So, you think by telling me that it's going to scare me to stay. Because after hearing that I kind feel the need to join you more. Because it that's really the case, then I think you can use all the help you can get."

Sam chuckled, "That's probably true. Why do I get this feeling that you're about to change everything for us?"

Dean set down beers on the table, "Because she already has." he said as he slid in beside me.

"Tomorrow we should probably sit her down and let her know everything we're dealing with now." Sam said as he sipped his beer.

"Good idea. Tomorrow." Dean smiled as he wrapped an arm around me. "How about a dance?"

I nodded and he took my hand as he joined the crowd of people dancing. It was a slow song and he pulled me against him, wrapping his arms around me.

"You know this isn't going to end well, right?" Dean said softly.

I ran my hand down his cheek, feeling the rush of energy flowing through my veins. "Then I'll enjoy the ride."

He brought his lips to mine and ignited something inside of me. I was in for one hell of a ride, and I was determined to enjoy it.

The next day they both shared information about the apocalypse they were trying to stop. Apparently, Lucifer was determined to end the world and they had to find a gun called the Colt to bring Lucifer down.

It was one thing to know about angels and demons, it was a completely other thing to know that they really existed.

They also explained that if I were to be going with them then I would need to get another tattoo. Dean drew it for me and told me to get it before I joined them on the road. I got it before they even left, I got it along my lower ribcage and toward the side slightly. Somewhere easy to conceal as I didn't need to be explaining what it meant.

They shared a few stories of what they had defeated in the past and my head was spinning with the dangers they had faced, but it was thrilling as well.

Dean and I spent as much time together as we could. We worked on the impala together and found ourselves growing closer, almost like a strong bond was forming, even between all three of us.


	4. Chapter 4

4

I had been dreading this day since I had realized that Dean would be leaving. He had gotten the call from Bobby yesterday and was needed in another town. Dean had spent the night with me and now Sam had arrived with the Impala fully roaring and purring perfectly.

Sam stepped toward me, "I've got your number and email address, I'm sure we'll be asking for your help in the future, if you don't mind."

I smiled and gave him a brief hug, "I don't mind at all."

Sam pulled away and smiled at me, "I'm sure I'll be seeing you again soon. And then you'll be joining us." He slid into the passenger's side of the car and gave Dean and I a moment.

Dean stepped toward me and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I will be back. It might be a couple of months, but I will come back."

"I know. And I'll be here."

"You have all our numbers?" I nodded. "Good, I'll call you as often as I can."

I nodded and took the jacket collar in my hands and pulled him down to kiss me. He kissed me long and hard and deep, then pulled away and walked around the car. He glanced at me one last time before climbing into the driver's seat and starting the car.

I watched the Impala drive onto the highway through the tears filling my eyes. I stood there and let a few tears fall before I gathered my senses and returned to my life.

Dean called most nights and filled me in on where they were and what they were doing. I always answered his call, even if I was sleeping or working.

After a long shift on a saturday night at the tavern I finally was able to crash around 4am. I fell asleep only to be woken up by Dean's call. He had been gone for over a month now and I was growing lonely.

"What time is it?" I asked as I answered the call.

"Morning over here, watching the sun rise right now. Did I wake you?" His voice was low and deep, I could easily hear the longing in his tone.

"I don't mind." I replied.

"I know, but I hate waking you up."

"It's fine." I said.

"You know, I didn't think I would miss you this much. I can't seem to stop thinking about you."

"I miss you, too, Dean." I replied, feeling the tears burn my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

"I just wanted to hear your voice, Dee." I heard a rustle on his line, "I needed to hear your voice."

My heart ached at hearing the pain in his voice, but it also thrilled me to know he was feeling the separation like I was.

"How's Margaret doing?" Dean asked, changing the subject.

"She's doing good. Glowing with more health everyday."

"When's Rachel supposed to be there again?"

I chuckled, "Still a few months at least."

Dean groaned, "You're killin' me, Dee!"

I heard Sam's voice in the background. "Hey, Dee." Sam's voice said through the phone. "Do you mind if I send you some photos. Need some of your programing skills to help. I'll send an email with what we need. If you don't mind?"

"Sure, send it to me. Let me get some sleep first and I'll look at it later." I replied, stifling a yawn.

"Thanks, Dee, you're the best." Sam said.

"I gotta go, Dee. I'll call you later." Dean said after taking the phone from Sam.

"Alright, I'll check the email later and let you know."

"Sounds good, babe. Talk to you later. Get some sleep."

"I will." I heard the line click and silently told him that I loved him.

We hadn't personally said the love word to each other and I refused to be the first. I kept my feelings and my heart close to me and tried to do my best not to let my feelings get in the way. It was hard to lock the feelings I had for Dean away, but I did my best and curled up and feel back into a restless sleep.

After a few hours of tossing and turning I climbed out of bed and grabbed my laptop. I quickly read Sam's email and what he was asking. I ran the program to begin plotting the blueprints that Sam wanted in clearer 3D views. Within a couple of hours I had the blueprint done and emailed it to Sam.

A half hour later my phone rang. I answered, "You're a beautiful genius, Dee. Thanks for doing that."

"No problem."

Dean explained to me why they needed the blueprints and I listened, yearning only for him to be next to me.

We spoke for a few more minutes and then hung up. I showered and made my way to the tavern.

Days turned into weeks and I hadn't heard from Dean even once. I got worried, but did my best not to be clingy.

When my phone rang while I was at work one night, I quickly had Kelsey cover me while I went outside and answered it.

It was Sam, and my stomach sank, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Sam replied. "Have you heard from Dean?"

"Not in a while, why?" I knew my tone clearly showed my worry.

"He's fine, I was just wondering if he had called you recently. He's been acting extra brooding and grouchy."

"He hasn't called in a couple of weeks. I got a text a few days ago giving me your location, but that was all."

"Alright. Well, he's fine. We're both fine. I'll talk to him, let him know to call you."

"Thanks Sam, but do you know why he hasn't called me?"

"I might. I think he might be feeling guilty."

I knew exactly what Sam was talking about even without needing to talk to Dean. "Well, then tell him this. Tell him that as long as he returns to me, it doesn't matter."

"Dee-"

"Just tell him. He'll understand."

"Alright, I'll tell him. I gotta go. Hopefully, he'll call you soon."

I hung up and returned to work.

The days dragged into nights, that seemed to drag on in their loneliness. I signed up for a car show outside of town, in hopes that it would take my mind off of the fact that Dean still hadn't called me.

After driving back home after the final night at the car show I was speeding down the highway. I sped past the tavern and almost stopped by for a drink, but decided to go straight home instead.

Winter had already blown a blizzard through town, now we were just hanging on for spring to warm the frost and melt the last few bits of snow. As I pulled around the garages I hadn't noticed the dark vehicle sitting along side the office.

I pulled the keys out of the ignition and got out. Something urged me to look along side the office and my heart soared while my stomach flipped.

Dean stood there in the shadows, leaning against the Impala.

He smirked his crooked grin at me, "Ted said you had gone to a carshow out of town, but that you would be back tonight. We waited at the tavern for a while. Ted got Sam a room and after he crawled away to bed I came here to wait for you." He crossed his arms.

I wore a pair of tight jeans and black heeled boots with a black shirt that fell off of one shoulder and was short. I had my own black leather jacket on, to fight off the chill. My hair was curled to perfection and my makeup was a bit thicker than I usually wore it, but I dressed up for the car shows, blending in with the hot models, while showing off my own hot car.

"Have you been waiting long?" I asked, stepping toward the stairs and motioned with my head for him to follow me.

He closed the door behind us as we stepped into the warmth. "I've waited long enough." He said in a husky voice. "Now, get over here and kiss me."

I had already put my jacket down and my keys. I stepped over to Dean and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me with all the longing I had been feeling and made it melt away and flood my body with pure desire and the strange energy flowed freely in my veins.

I let him carry me to the bed and have his way with me. Afterward I was laying on his chest.

"So, Sam said you were feeling guilty." I said, for no reason.

Dean sat up and put his legs over the side of the bed, his shoulders tense. "It was one night, and it was a mistake."

I moved behind him and kissed his bare shoulder as I caressed my hands around his chest. "I told you that you could. So long as you return to me, it doesn't matter."

He turned around and faced me, "It was still a mistake. I regretted it and felt like I didn't deserve you anymore. Then Sam told me what you said."

"And you still didn't call."

"I decided that the only way to feel better was to return to you." He pulled me near him and rested his forehead against mine. "I didn't think I would miss you so much."

My hand clung to the back of his neck. "I missed you, too."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me slowly and tenderly. Then he took the next couple of hours reacquainting himself with every curve of my body. We passed out in eachother's arms.

When I woke up, Dean was in the kitchen getting himself some coffee. I grabbed my silk robe and wrapped it around my bare body as I joined him. He set a cup in front of the barstool where I sat down.

"So, what are you guys doing in town anyway?"

"Passing through." He set down his coffee. "Things are getting bad, Dee. Not sure when I'll be able to come through and see you again."

I sipped my coffee and nodded, "I understand. In a couple of months Rachel will be home. I've already been getting things ready for leaving. Once Rachel comes home I'll be leaving."

Dean's eyes softened, "I wanted you to be with me, I still do... But things are getting dangerous. Maybe it'll be safer if you just stay here."

I stepped around the breakfast bar and put a hand on his bare chest. "I know what you face-"

"No you don't." He said.

"It doesn't matter. You and Sam both said I could be useful. Do you not believe that whatever you're facing I can't help?"

"Of course I know that you can help, but I don't want you in harm's way."

"I can handle myself, Dean."

He smiled, "I know you can, but I would feel better knowing that you're safe."

"And I would feel better knowing that I could be by your side and see us all safe." I replied.

He brushed my cheek tenderly, "God, Dee! I'm crazy about you and it's more of a distraction than anything."

"Only because I'm not with you." I said, not sure whether I was trying to convince myself or him.

"I can't help but think that you're right about that." He rested his forehead against mine and wrapped his arms around me. "God, I missed you. I missed having you in my arms." he smiled as he brought his lips to mine. "I missed you kissing you." Then he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up and carried me back to the bed. "And I missed your body wrapped around me."

We spent the afternoon in bed and met Sam for lunch at the tavern.

Sam wrapped me in a hug, "Guess I missed you more than I thought. Though not as much as Dean." He let me go and Dean pulled me back toward him as we sat in the booth.

Dean kept at least one hand on me at all times and I loved the feeling of him being so close. I hadn't realized it before, but without him, I wasn't myself. I was tired, overly drained, and just felt like I was missing a huge piece of who I was.

They didn't stay long. They left the following morning, leaving me to gather the broken pieces of me again. And leaving me more determined to get on the road to join them.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Weeks turned into months. I still got calls from both of them. And the closer it came to Rachel finally returning, the less they called.

I finally got a call from Sam, "Look, things are getting rough. We are doing what we can, but I'm gonna leave you a number to reach Bobby. When you're ready to join us and if you can't get ahold of us, call him. It'd probably be a good idea to see him first anyhow. He can teach you a few things that will be helpful."

"Alright, that's fine. I can do that."

"It's in South Dakota. I'll text you the number and address. Call him first when you're ready to leave."

"I will. How's Dean?"

"Missing you like crazy and trying to focus on what we do. Not an easy task." He chuckled. "It's strange, we've always done just fine on our own, but now it just feels like we're missing something."

"Aww, Sam, are you saying you miss me too?"

He chuckled again, "Guess I am."

"Well, I miss you too, Sam." And I did. The three of us felt more connected than I thought possible, but there was no denying the connection.

"Are you talking to Dee?" I heard Dean in the background and my heart leapt.

"Yeah, just giving her Bobby's info."

"Let me talk to her." I heard a rustle as the phone was passed. "Dee?"

"Hello to you too, Dean."

"It's good to hear your voice, babe." He said. "So, when are you joining us?"

"Just a couple of weeks now. Rachel has a flight next week and I'll make sure she has everything in order before I leave."

"And there's no way you could just leave and… I don't know, leave her a detailed note?"

"I miss you too, Dean, but I need to make sure this is settled before I leave."

"Yeah, I know. We gotta go, babe. I'll call you soon."

"You better."

We hung up, still without saying the 'l' word. I was no longer working at the tavern. I had settled all my loose ends and was literally just biding time until Rachel arrived and I would leave.

The next week Rachel showed up. Margaret had already been living at her home and was delighted to have her now only daughter back with her. They settled in quickly and I finally prepared to leave

I said goodbye to Rachel and Margaret, feeling better knowing that Margaret would be taken care of. My car was packed with my clothes, laptop and mechanic kit in the trunk.

I had one last stop to say goodbye to Ted at the tavern. I pulled into the parking lot and stepped out, relishing one last look at a place I would always consider home.

I had decided to leave the care of my accounts in Ted's care. I trusted him and no one else with access to my growing wealth.

"So, this is it. You're finally leaving us?" Ted said wiping his hands on a towel as I entered.

"Had to happen sometime." I replied sitting in a bar stool.

"Going after that boy?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm chasing my happiness." I answered.

He nodded, "That's all one can do in this life. I wish you all the luck in the world, Dee. You've certainly been a ray of sunshine on this town. And I know of many that would be eternally grateful if they knew who was behind the Lily Foundation."

"Seeing families taken care of is all the gratitude I need."

"You really are something special, Dee. Dean's lucky to have your love." He sighed and walked around the bar and hugged me tightly. "Can't help feeling that you're leaving us and heading into danger. Promise me you'll stay safe, visit and call Lucy and I regularly to check in and let us know that you're alright."

He pulled away and I nodded, "I will, I promise."

"Good. Now go on. Hit the road, before you change your mind."

I nodded and stood up. Ted walked around the bar and grabbed three bottle and handed them to me. They were unopened bottles of SinFire. "For the road. Just don't drink it while driving, young lady."

"Thanks, Ted. And you know me better than that."

He smiled, making his eyes crinkle. "Yeah I do. Stay save, hun."

"Thank you for everything, Ted." I said as I grabbed the three bottles and headed back to my car.

I put the sinfire in the trunk and climbed into the driver's seat.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Bobby's number. A gruff voice answered the line, "Hello?"

I cleared my throat, feeling a bit intimidated by the harsh voice. "Hi, I'm trying to reach Bobby."

"Is this Dee?"

"Um, yeah."

"Sam told me to expect your call. So, you're the girl whose changing everything for those boys, huh?"

"I thought they were the ones changing things for me." I replied.

He chuckled, "You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into. Sam give you my address?"

"Yes."

"Good, get here and I'll let the boys know you're on your way. We've got some work to do before they come and get you. I'm not sending you out there with them without knowing you're prepared."

"Sounds fair enough."

"This ain't about what's fair. Them boys say that you can defend yourself and fight. Said that you've already proved useful. I wanna see it for myself before I let you work the field. If I thought I stood a chance at convincing you to give up this death wish, I would! Now your ass here and we'll get to work."

"Alright, I'm on my way."

I had taken more months than Rachel had thought to graduate. She had to push herself through the summer to get her classes done almost a year of schedule. It was fall now and a chill was in the air, but I kept my window down as I drove through the night.

I stopped sometime after 3am for a quick nap and the sun woke me up. I got back on the road and ended up at the Singer Salvage yard before noon.

Bobby rolled his wheelchair to the front porch as I walked up. "So, you're the girl that changing everything? I really hope you're more than just a pretty face, darlin'."

I crossed my arms, "Where would you like me to start?"

"You've had a long drive, don't you wanna rest?"

I shook my head, "The sooner I prove myself to you, the sooner I'm out there helping Dean and Sam."

He narrowed his eyes at me and then nodded. "Alright, boys said you shoot and are good with daggers. How 'bout a demonstration. Grab your gun and daggers."

I headed back to my car, Bobby rolling on my heels. He whistled as he approached Aphrodite. "Dean said you built this yourself. That true?"

"I had help with the interior and painting, but the engine was my design, with help from a friend, but built by me with my hands." I popped the hood and let Bobby get as good a look as he could.

"Well, a good mechanic is always helpful. Let's see what else your mechanic hands can do."

I grabbed my revolver which I refused to leave behind and a box of bullets with my practice daggers. I followed Bobby around the yard and he had me load my gun.

"I'll call the target you hit it." he eyed my revolver as I flicked the barrel closed. "That's a mighty gun for such a small lass."

I handed him the revolver and he turned it around admiring the detail in the craftsmanship before handing it back.

Hours later my first box of bullets was gone and I had demonstrated my dagger skills as well.

"Alright, let's get something to eat inside. Get your things, bring them inside."

I grabbed my bag and the SinFire and headed inside. Bobby was in the kitchen as I set my things down on a chair and brought the Sinfire bottles into the kitchen and set them on the counter.

"Peace offering?" Bobby asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Would it help?" I asked with a smile.

"Whiskey?" I nodded and he chuckled, "Whiskey always helps." he got out two glasses and I made us a couple of sandwiches after he told me where to find everything.

We sat and ate while we sipped on the whiskey as he told me what the strange markings on the walls were. "They're demon markings. Keeps them from entering and keeps this house safe. You'll need to learn to draw them. And demon traps too."

I nodded, "That I can do."

"I'm sure you can." He picked up a phone and tossed it to me. "Go ahead and call him. Let him know you're here. Let me talk to him before he hangs up."

I nodded and dialed the number saved as Dean's.

"What's up, Bobby?" Dean answered.

"Well, for starters, I'm not Bobby."

"Dee? Why are… you're at Bobby's! Does that mean…?"

"Yeah, I'm just here with Bobby. He has a few things to teach me apparently before I can join you, but I'm here."

I heard a small shout from Dean, "Damn, that is good to hear, Dee! Can't wait till you're with us. We've gotta finish up this case, but once we're done, we'll come get you."

"Sounds good. Oh, Bobby wants to talk to you." I handed the phone to Bobby.

"I just wanna make sure you're sure about this, Dean. She might be strong, tough, and a pretty young thing, but this changes things for all of us." He wasn't being rude and he even looked at me with warmth and concern. "Yeah, I get that it's her decision, but it's your's also. you gotta be sure, not just about taking her, but be sure about her as well." He nodded, probably at something Dean said. "Yup, I'll make sure she knows the markings. She'll be ready by the time you get here. Yup, her she is."

He tossed the phone back to me and I brought it to my ear. "How long do you think till you get here?"

"A few days at least. This is an important case related to stopping Lucifer, so we have to see it through."

"you don't need to explain that to me. Just be careful."

"I will. I'll see you soon, babe."

"I'll be here waiting."

I hung up and handed Bobby his phone back. "you ready to call it a night? Or you wanna work on markings?"

"Let's do what we need to."

Bobby nodded and got me paper and pens and books to copy markings from. He had me practice different markings and traps and other symbols. Surprisingly enough I picked them up really fast and was drawing them perfectly within a couple of hours.

"Seems you've got a knack for this. Maybe being a hunter is your destined career choice."

I sat up and looked at the markings. This felt familiar, like I had drawn them before and had a deep rooted knowledge of them. "I'm beginning to think that this is my fate. Like I was always destined to be a hunter. But that sounds crazy."

"To be honest, the way the boys talk about you it actually sounds like you are. But this ain't all coloring pretty designs. There's real danger and death is a huge possibility here, doll. And sometimes it ain't about saving one life, but saving thousands."

"I know. I mean don't get me wrong, I'm sure once I'm out there things will be different and I'll see that it's not exactly what I thought it would be. But I don't really have any expectations for what it'll be like. I know it's dangerous, but I can't shake this feeling that I'm supposed to be with them. It's bigger than just being with Dean."

Bobby listened intently and nodded. "So, there's no changing your mind?"

I shook my head.

"Didn't think so." He sighed. "Alright, let's call it a night. I think you've got everything down. We'll work on it a bit more while we wait for the boys to come and get you."

He directed me to a room upstairs I could use and I passed out still wearing my jeans and shoes.


	6. Chapter 6

6

In the days as I waited for the guys to arrive, Bobby had me work on the markings until I knew what each one was for and how to draw it from memory. It hadn't taken me as long as Bobby had thought it would and he was pleasantly surprised.

I spent some free time shooting and throwing daggers. I was out back with my daggers when I heard the familiar sweet sound of Dean's voice.

"You gonna put those daggers down and get your sexy ass over here?"

I tossed the dagger, hitting the sign I was aiming at and turned. He looked Adonis himself to me, and then I wondered why that thought had slipped into my mind.

I walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around me and spun me around, lifting my feet off the ground. He set me down and cupped my cheek as he brought his lips eagerly to mine. My lips parted welcoming him to me. His hand slid back around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You two done eating each other's faces?" Bobby said as he wheeled around with Sam by him.

Dean set me down and turned to face Bobby. "Well, how'd she do? Pass your tests?" Dean asked him with a smirk as he kept one arm around me.

"This ain't a game, Dean." Bobby said, then sighed and nodded. "Yeah, she's good to go. Knows the necessary warding markings and others. Actually, she's got a knack for demon symbology, took to it like fish to water. And her dagger skills and shooting skills are probably better than both of you two idjits combined."

Dean kissed my temple, "Told you she was good."

"Yeah, let's get inside and you two can tell us what you've been doing." Bobby wheeled away.

I pulled from Dean and went to grab my things. He followed me and gathered my daggers for me. I turned and faced Sam and he wrapped me in a hug.

"Good to see you." He said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, you too." I unloaded the empty rounds and slipped my revolver in the back of my jeans. "So, Bobby's kinda like a dad to you both, huh?"

"Yeah, always been like family. Now he's the closest thing we've got to a dad left. Guess he took over the worrying for us too." Sam said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Dean slipped the daggers back into the box and carried it in one hand while he slipped his free one into mine and we all headed inside.

Dean and Sam told us about the kid they found who was half demon and therefore and antichrist and could be used as a weapon by Lucifer. But apparently the kid used his own powers to exorcise his own mother and disappear so that Lucifer couldn't use him. The guys were unable to locate the kid and figured they might as well head back here to get me.

"Any closer to figuring out a way to end Lucifer?" I asked softly.

They shook their heads, "Not yet, but we'll keep looking." Dean wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him, "Having you with us should help." he smiled.

"Yeah, if only because you aren't spending all your time thinking about her!" Sam chuckled.

"As if you didn't spend just as much time gripping about how useful it would be if Dee were with us!" Dean added.

"Only because she's more useful in locating information than you!"

"Enough!" Bobby said with a chuckle. "Go out and have fun. I'm sure you'll all be on the road soon enough."

"I'm good." Sam said. "I'll just hang here."

Dean turned to me, "You and me, then?"

I nodded at him, "Can I change first?"

Dean nodded and I slipped from the sofa and headed upstairs. I had showered earlier that morning. I just settled for changing into a simple blue cotton dress and wore my black boots with my leather jacket.

I stopped at the top of the stairs as I heard them talking about me.

"I still don't like this, Dean." Bobby said softly. "She's got her whole life ahead of her. But if she leaves with you two she might not."

"She's already made her decision. One thing I've learned about Dee, once she puts her mind to something, there's no stopping her." Sam replied. "She's smart, tough, strong, resourceful, skilled… she's a natural at this."

"Yeah, that's what worries me. And if she's so smart why is she determine to be with Dean? That don't seem too smart." Bobby said with a scoff.

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Dean replied.

Sam chuckled, "I really don't think it's as easy as a choice for her or Dean. It's weird Bobby, like she just belongs with us."

"Yeah, that's what I figured. But something's off about this. I think there's more to her being here than we know. Not that it's a bad thing, just something more."

I finally headed down the stairs. The dress was a simple deep blue that had thin straps and hugged my waist and the flared out slightly and fell to my mid thigh.

Dean and Sam both turned to look at me and smiled. "All set?" Dean asked and I nodded. He stood up and met me at the bottom of the stairs. "Don't wait up." he said as we slipped out the door.

He drove the impala, keeping me tucked by his side. "God, I missed you, Dee."

"I missed you too. But now I'm here."

"And I'm not letting you outta my sight again." He said with a smirk.

The sun was setting as we pulled into a parking space at a local bar. We got out and headed inside. We sipped on beer as I leaned against him in a booth. I had taken off my jacket and he was trailing his fingers teasingly up and down my arm.

He sighed happily beside me and wrapped his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. "Still can't believe you're dropping everything just to come with us."

"Why?" I turned and looked at him. "You said it yourself, this feels bigger than just us."

"Yeah, but at the same time, it is about us, isn't it?" He smiled longingly at me.

I nodded softly and leaned toward him and kissed him. He groaned into the kiss and pressed me against him gently.

Our food arrived and we ate quietly and sipped our beer. He devoured his food I sat and picked at mine. There were a few people up and dancing and when Dean was done eating and a slow song played he asked for a dance.

He held me against him as we swayed and spun slowly. He slid my hand in his to his neck and trailed his fingers down my arm tenderly and wrapped his arms tighter around me. He leaned his head down and brushed his lips delicately over my shoulder.

It still surprised me how his touch instantly ignited a deep desire and seemed to fill me with a strange energy. I revelled in the way every touch, every kiss, every whisper played into the desire and made my body grow warm and almost seem to vibrate.

After the song we decided to leave for some alone time. We drove to a secluded place and parked the car.

"So, you're okay with leaving Aphrodite with Bobby? It would be a bit difficult to have two cars."

"Yeah, I'm fine with it." I replied with a shrug.

He smirked his perfect crooked smirk that set my heart fluttering, "Still can't believe you're actually here with us. Seems too good to be true."

"Why? I said I would come." I leaned against him and he wrapped an arm around me while his other hand traced imaginary lines with his fingers, sending waves of sensations throughout my body.

"I don't know why. Everything about you seems too good to be true. Like I'm gonna wake up and realize this is all just a dream." His voice was soft and I could feel his breath against my cheek as he leaned his forehead against my head.

"I'm not a dream." I had already slipped my boots off when we parked, merely for comfort. My feet were folded under me and I kneeled on my knees and turned toward him.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me onto his lap as he scooted away from the steering wheel. I straddled his lap as he ran his hands up my legs under my dress. My hands ran over his shoulders and slipped his jacket off. He took it off and tossed it in the back seat.

He took my jacket off and tossed it back with his. He returned his hands to my legs as he looked at me with pure desire burning in his eyes, "You know we won't always have the freedom to be doing this on the road, right?" he said softly.

I smiled seductively at him as I ran my hand down his chest to his over shirt and started unbuttoning it. "Then we better enjoy it while we can." My voice was soft and my lips were nearly touching his as I let the words slip out in a whisper.

His hands moved to my back and pressed me against him as he met my lips fervently. My lips parted for him instantly and our tongues danced in a fiery passion. I got his over shirt unbuttoned and he took it off. I pulled his t-shirt off as well and ran my hands over his toned bare chest, relishing in the feel of his body responding to my touch.

The car was already fogging up, but neither of us cared. We were too focused on each other. The energy flowing around us and devouring us in passion.

He slid his hands up my legs and grabbed the dress and slowly pulled it over my head. I met his lips with mine, slowing the pace, but increasing the depth of what I let flow between us. His hands ran wildly along my back as he brought his lips to my neck.

My head fell back as his lips trailed around my neck and over my collarbone, his fingers slipped my bra straps from my shoulders and then removed it altogether. His lips played across my chest while his hands pressed me to him.

He moved me onto my back as he kneeled between my legs on the seat. Oddly enough the car was comfortable enough for us to easily enjoy the feel of each other's bodies. Our hands trailed everywhere they could and our bodies quivered with the overwhelming flow of pure desire.

When we were both breathless and spent, he leaned against the passenger's door and held me against him. He had his jeans on, but no shirt. I was wearing his over shirt, unbuttoned. He had one hand wrapped over my shoulder and my chest, wrapped around my side, my head resting against his arm.

He kissed my temple and sighed happily, "God, I missed you."

"You always say that." I said with a snicker.

"I always mean it, too. You really don't know the effect you have on me, do you?"

"I know the effect you have on me." I said running my hand up his arm around me.

"Well, if it's anything near what you do to me, then we're both screwed." he chuckled.

"Why's that?" I asked, sitting up and facing him.

He tugged the shirt, pulling me toward him. "Because all you make me want to do is take your clothes off." He smirked flirtatiously at me.

He moved his legs in between mine so that I was back to straddling his lap. He wrapped his hands over my hips, under the open shirt.

"Is that all this is?" I asked with a smirk.

He sat up straighter, "No," he gently pulled me toward him. "This is so much more than that. You and I both know it. Hell, even Sam knows it. I think Bobby does to. This… us… it feels…"

"Bigger?" I offered.

He smiled, "Yeah, bigger than us. But still us." he kissed me gently and pulled me to lay on his chest as I sprawled my legs out over his.

I trailed my fingers over his bare chest, enjoying the moment of just us.

After what didn't feel long enough, Dean finally sighed. "We should get heading back before they send a search party."

I nodded and got up. He handed me my bra and dress and I handed him back his over shirt. After getting dressed we headed back to Bobby's place.

Sam was sitting on the sofa, asleep. Bobby was in the kitchen. Dean kissed my cheek and went into the kitchen to talk to Bobby. I grabbed a blanket and laid it over Sam after taking the book in his lap and setting it on the table. I laid my jacket on the couch by him.

I joined Dean and Bobby in the kitchen. Bobby handed me a newly opened bottle of SinFire, he was on the last one. I opened it and took a big swig and handed the bottle back to Bobby who gapped at me.

"What? A girl can't drink?" I asked as I slid onto Dean's leg, his arm wrapping around my waist as he chuckled.

"Most don't drink like that!" Bobby chuckled.

"Dee's not like most girls. Thought you've figured that out by now, Bobby." Dean chuckled and brought his glass of whiskey to his lips.

"Yeah, well, I'm beginning to see that. Sam's told me enough about you for me to call you an idjit, girl!"

I smiled and leaned over the table, grabbing the bottle and filling up Dean's glass to that I could drink from it as well. "And why's that?"

"'Cause you're choosing to be with this idjit!" Bobby said pointing at Dean.

"Again, I take offense to that!" Dean said pointing at Bobby.

"You're throwing your future away to be a hunter. You realize that right?" Bobby asked me.

"Well, the way I see it, what you all are doing is trying to secure a future for this world. That seems like a pretty daunting task, figure you all could use a little extra help. Besides, this is where I feel I belong."

"There's something off about you, girl, and I ain't talking about your personal choices. It's not bad, just something different. Not quite sure yet."

"Yeah, well, people have been telling me that my whole life, so if you figure it out please feel free to share it with the rest of the class."

Dean and Bobby both laughed.

"What?" I asked with a shrug.

"You already sound like a Winchester!" Bobby downed the last of his whiskey in his glass.

Dean wrapped his arm tighter around me and kissed my cheek.

"Go on, you two, get some sleep. If I hear any funny business you're both sleeping outside!" Bobby said pointing his finger at us as we stood up.

"Good night, Bobby." Dean said as he took my hand.

I patted Bobby's shoulder and kissed his cheek briefly, "Good night, Bobby."

Dean and I went up to the room that Bobby was letting me use. Dean sat on the end of the bed and took his boots off. He looked exhausted, but happy.

I slipped the dress off and my boots and crawled over the bed and under the covers. Dean joined me, wrapping his arms around me as my back was against his chest. We both fell asleep quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

7

I woke up feeling fully refreshed and energized. I got dressed in jeans, a tank top, and a flannel button up of mine in shades of pink and blue. I sipped my boots on and left Dean still sleeping soundly in bed.

I crept down the stairs and into the kitchen where I smelled coffee. Sam was at the counter pouring himself a mug.

"Good morning." I said softly, so as not to disturb Bobby if he was still sleeping.

Sam turned around and smiled, "Morning. Coffee?"

"Yes please." I replied as I sat at the table.

Sam set the mug down in front of me and got himself another cup and joined me at the table. "Did you and Dean have fun last night?"

I nodded then sipped the coffee.

"So, we're not really sure where we're headed to next. We don't really have a location on the Colt, and we don't even know who has it, if anyone. So, I guess we'll just look for a lead and go from there." Sam said as he tapped on the table with his fingers.

"Alright, just let me know how I can help."

Sam smiled, "Oddly enough, just knowing that you're here is helping."

"Aww, that's kinda sweet, Sammy." I smiled warmly at him as he blushed.

Dean stepped through the doorway, "You making moves on my girl, Sam?" he said jokingly.

"No," Sam said softly and shook his head.

Dean leaned down and kissed me quickly, "Good morning, beautiful."

I smiled, "Morning."

Dean got himself a cup of coffee and motioned for me to me. He sat down and pulled me to his lap as there were only two seats at the table.

"So, what are we talking about?" Dean asked.

"Just that we don't have a location for the Colt so we'll just wait for a lead right now." Sam replied.

Bobby rolled in and got his own coffee. "How long you all planning on staying?"

"Trying to get rid of us already, Bobby?" Dean asked with a chuckle.

"We got a looming apocalypse, guess I just figured you'd be out and working on that." Bobby replied.

"We would, but we got nothing to go on." Dean said.

"Well, there's plenty of books here. There has to be something in one of them. Even if it's just information on Lucifer or the Colt. Know thy enemy and all." I said quietly.

"Feel free to help yourself, darlin'. We've skimmed the books as best we can." Bobby said. "But you never know what you'll find."

I spent the afternoon skimming through books and not finding anything new that they all didn't already know. Or any further information that wasn't just basic knowledge of Lucifer.

I was sitting on the sofa, Dean behind me, as I looked in a book. His phone beeped as he got a message and I sat up so that he could get the phone out of the his pocket.

"Sam." Dean said getting off the sofa and heading into the kitchen.

I shrugged and went back to the book. Bobby had an extensive collection of books on the occult, religion, demonology, and so many more. It was a pure book nerd's paradise.

"So, we're headed to Ohio then?" Sam said following Dean back into the living room.

"Guess so." Dean said. "You still packed?" he looked at me and I nodded.

"Alright, get your bag, your gun, daggers and let's get going." Dean said as I stood up, putting to book on the table. "We'll stop somewhere for dinner and drive through the night in shifts."

I headed up the stairs and got my bag. I had settled for a smaller duffle and figured I could buy clothes as I needed them. With Ted looking after my financial assets I knew he would be revolving investments and making me even more money. I wasn't set to run out of money so long as he kept up his great work for me.

Dean took my bag for me as I went to Aphrodite and grabbed my silver dagger and the extra ammo for my revolver. "You want my two other handguns?" I asked before closing the door.

"Might as well." Sam replied and took them as I pulled them out.

I turned toward Bobby and held out the keys to Aphrodite. "I'm leaving her in your care, Bobby."

"Don't worry, she'll go untouched. Promise you that." Bobby replied as he took the keys. "It was good to meet you, darlin'. You keep those boys in line for me, will ya?"

"That you can count on." I said as I leaned down and hugged him quickly and kissed his cheek.

"Alright, now, enough of that!" Bobby said, a light blush on his cheeks.

We piled into the impala's front seat with Dean driving.

"So, why are we going to Ohio?" I asked once we were on the road headed for a place for dinner.

"Chuck sent a message. No details, just an address in Ohio and something about it being life or death." Dean replied, settling in the seat and draping his arm over the back of the seat behind me.

"Okay, whose Chuck?" I asked.

"Um, Sam, you wanna take this one?"

I turned and looked at Sam.

"So, Chuck created a series of books about us. Kind of lame, but yeah." Sam said with a shrug.

"Um, okay. So, he sends a text and you go running?"

"It's more that he sent a text saying it was life and death. He wouldn't send that if he didn't actually need help." Dean replied.

We got food and hit the road. Dean drove for a few hours while Sam sat in the back.

"This is kinda nice." He said as I leaned against him and sprawled out on the seat. He wrapped an arm around me as he turned his torso more toward me.

"What? Driving?"

"Having you with me while we do this. The road gets kind of lonely. Love Sam and all, but sometimes you just want something more. And now… I have you." He kissed the top of my head.

I wasn't sure why neither of us had told the other that we loved them yet. We clearly did, but there was something else that was in the way. It wasn't something tangible, just a feeling that something wasn't complete. I loved Dean, that wasn't the problem. If he had told me that he loved me, I'd willingly reply with my own words of love. But I had this feeling that there was still something missing in the 'us'.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

A dream unfolded:

I was back in Montana, on the phone, I was talking to Bobby.

"Bobby? What are you doing with Sam's phone?" I asked, confused.

"It ain't good. You need to drop this petty crap with Dean and get your butt here now!"

I sat bolt upright, fear filling my whole body and tearing at my heart. "Bobby... what happened?"

"It's Dean, and it's bad, darlin'."

"Where are you?"

Bobby gave me the address of a hospital, when I looked it up to book the flight, there wasn't anything going there until morning, in 5 more hours still. I would have to drive the eight hours there and get there one hour before the first flight should land, or wait and take the plane and arrive an hour later... or risk being delayed?...

I opted to drive.

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Good. He hasn't asked for you yet, but that's gonna change before long, darlin'."

"You don't know that." I asked as I tossed my luggage, emergency duffel bag and my messenger bag in my car. And then paused, bracing myself against the side of the car for some reason.

"He ain't gonna wanna die with this regret, and trust me, darlin', he regrets what he did."

I dropped to my knees and held the phone to my chest. I felt something crack inside and then strangely, I didn't cry. I swallowed hard and stood up. I put the phone back to my ear.

Now Sam had the phone, "Dee?"

"Sam?"

"They have him stabilized for now, but they don't sound optimistic."

I slid into the driver's seat and started the engine. I imputed the address into the nav system and waited for it to plot the course. "I'm on my way."

"Good, I'll call you if he wakes up... or something changes."

I hung up and hit the road. For a moment I thought about the fact that I had enough money to afford a helicopter, but I had no idea who to even begin talking to about getting one; and more importantly how long it would take to get one.

It felt like hours had passed when my phone rang. I had left my earpiece in after hanging up last time, just in case.

"Hello?" My stomach felt suspended as awaited the news; whether good or bad.

"Dee, he's awake." It was Sam and my stomach flipped and I almost cried. I pulled over to the side of the road.

I heard Dean yelling in the background, "Just give me the Goddamn phone, Sam!" A rustle, "Now, get out!"

"Alright," I heard Sam and Bobby say.

There were a few moments of silence and I tore out the earpiece and put the phone to my ear.

"Dee?" The sound of his voice was the sweetest sound I could imagine.

"I'm here." I said, my voice almost cracking.

"God, it's good to hear your voice!"

"It's good to hear your's too."

"You're not just sayin' that because Bobby and my brother told you I was dying?"

I snickered to cover a small sob, "No, I'm not."

"Good, because I need to tell you something. I never should've told you to leave. I was being an idiot, thinking I could save you from all of this... save me from losing you. I wanted to protect you. The thought of having to watch you die... or having to chose to save you or Sam... I couldn't bare either thought. I thought it would be better to send you away, but I was. God was I wrong." Tears were streaming down my face and I covered my mouth to stifle any escaped sobs.

"We could've stopped this sooner if I had been willing to accept that you were a hunter and you belonged with us... with me. And what's worse, is that this whole time I've been stupid enough to convince myself that my strong feelings weren't love, but I've gotta tell ya, Dee... I've loved you since that first night. I had never put much thought into what my perfect woman would be, but everything about you was perfect; and yet you still manage to surprise me. You're like the never ceasing mystery woman: I can think I know everything there is to know about you and that there are no more surprises, but then you somehow manage to surprise me. How can I not love you?"

I swallowed, "I love you, too, Dean."

"Good, because I'm about to ask you to do something, that you have to promise me you're going to do."

I froze, "What is it?"

"You have to get here as fast as you can and kill me. Wait let me finish, please. If you don't you will die." His voice crack, but he cleared it. "And then it will be Sam's turn, and when he can't he will die. Then if Bobby can't... I don't know what will happen after that..."

My heart pounded in my chest and the tears streamed. "You can't ask me to do that."

"I am asking you first because I believe you to be the strongest one out of you all. I believe you understand the consequences and will do what is right."

"Can't we find another way?"

"Don't you think I've done my research, or that I've tried. My last resort was trying to kill myself, but Death won't have me unless I die at the hands of someone I love."

"And what happens when there is no one left that you love?"

"I don't know. Maybe then I just have to live with the fact that my life was forfeit for everyone I ever cared about. And that's probably best case scenario. That's why you have to do this for me. Please, Dee." His voice was pleading and I knew he wouldn't be asking me to if it wasn't all true.

"How?"

"I'll leave that up to you, babe. Consider it your final surprise for me. I've gotta go, doctors orders. Get here fast, Dee."

"I'm coming."

The dream shifts as I'm walking down the hospital corridor. I hold a syringe and a bottle, I know I hold what I need to euthanize Dean, so he'll slip into a deep sleep and drift slower until his heart stops. I also somehow knew what I held would be untraceable in his system and would take a full hour to stop his heart, giving me enough time to be out of the room when his heart stopped, so I wouldn't even be a target of suspicion.

I slipped them into my messenger bag and walked around the corner and found Bobby and Sam. We had brief conversation and then the showed me where Dean's room was. I stepped in and locked eyes with him and suddenly felt unsure if I could do it.

"Can we have the room, please?" Dean asked.

Sam and Bobby nodded.

"Keep watch?" Dean asked his brother and Sam nodded.

Once the door was closed Dean turned to me, "We have twenty minutes until the nurse comes back. Sam will try to stall as long as he can. He'll knock on the door when someone comes by. Now get over here."

I slowly went to the bed and he wrapped me in his arms. He cupped my cheek and kissed me tenderly.

"God I missed you!" He said.

Tears were streaming down my face as he asked me what I had decided. I told him and he smiled lovingly at me.

"That's good." He said wiping my tears. "Come on, love, you gotta do it. That way you can sneak out."

I shook my head, "Don't ask me to do this."

"I don't have a choice, Dee. I tried to spare you, but now you have to do this, for me... for you... for Sam. Please." His finger grazed my cheek. "You have to look after him for me. You two can look after eachother, I know he'll protect you. You'll take care of eachother."

I swallowed hard as my finger fumbled with the syringe and bottle. I slowly injected the liquid into the needle in his arm. He smiled sweetly as he laid his head back. I cried as he kissed me tenderly.

"Now go on, let me fall asleep. And let you live. I love you, Dee."

"I love you, too, Dean."

"Take care of eachother." He laid his head back and his eyes closed.

I slipped out the door, Sam asked if I was alright. I shook my head, "He... he fell asleep. I need some air."

Sam nodded and let me walk away. I went outside, finding a far enough sewer drain and dropped the syringe and bottle. I walked halfway back and then crumpled on the ground.

the dream shifted and I was watching the nurses and doctors trying to bring him back. HIs words of love echoing through the fading scenes.

I woke up from the nightmare, trying to catch my breath. Dean looked at me in concern. "You alright, hun?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay, I think. Just a weird dream that's all."

He wrapped his arm around me and moved me back to his side.

The dream felt strange, not like a normal dream. Aside from the fact that it felt so real, there was something else about the way it felt. Almost like it was a warning, and that terrified me even more.

Sam sat up in the back, it was still dark. "You want me to take over now?"

I sat up, "I can drive. After that dream I'm kind of pumping adrenaline right now."

Dean smirked, "Guess Dee's driving, Sam. You can get some more sleep."

Sam yawned and nodded, "Fine by me. Wake me when you want to switch."

I nodded and he laid back down in the back seat.

Dean pulled over and I slid over his lap. He stopped me when I was on his lap and kissed me deeply before letting me get behind the wheel. I got situated and shifted the car into drive. Dean laid his head on my leg and smiled up at me.

I ran my hand along his cheek, reminding myself that he was real; the nightmare was not. Dean was very much alive. But I couldn't shake the feeling that the dream had left me with.

I must've showed something on my face because Dean tugged my hair gently at the ends dangling down over my shoulder. "What's on your mind, babe?"

I shook my head, "Nothing." I said with a half smile.

"Tell me." He said softly.

"Tell you what?" I asked, glancing down at him quickly.

"About your dream." He took my hand that was resting on his chest and brought my fingers to his lips. "It's clearly bothering you. So, tell me about it." He kissed my wrist and trailed kisses over my arm. "Let me ease your mind, love."

"Trust me, Dean. You don't want to hear this dream." I said shaking my head slightly, trying to get the horror of the dream away.

Dean sat up, his brow furrowed and looked at me with true concern. "Alright, now I'm really intrigued."

"Why? It's just a dream." I said, putting both hands on the wheel.

Dean brushed his fingers against my shoulder, "Something I've learned in this business, is that dreams aren't always just dreams. And from the obvious fear in your eyes, Dee, this didn't feel like a regular dream or nightmare did it?"

I gripped the steering wheel and fidgeted. "No." I finally said softly, trying to contain the tears stinging my eyes.

Dean moved closer, "Pull over." he said softly.

I did and shifted it into park. He turned the car off.

Sam sat up rubbing his eyes, "Are we there already?"

"No." Dean said and motioned with his head for us to go outside and I nodded.

I opened the door.

"Then what's wrong?" He asked looking around and see that we weren't at a gas station.

"Dee had a dream." Dean replied.

"Yeah so?"

"In our line of work how many times have dreams become more?" Dean asked a bit harshly.

"Uh, yeah, but if we freaked out over every dream we had…"

"Look it's clearly freaking her out. Just let her tell me what it's about. Maybe it'll make her feel better. If not, you're driving."

"Fine, go. Comfort your girlfriend." Sam said.

I was already standing outside the door. Facing away from the car and crossing my arms. I had left my jacket in the car.

"I will, thanks for your permission." Dean said. I heard the car door close and then a moment later my jacket was being draped over my shoulders.

"Thank you." I said turning toward him.

He ushered me around to the back and gently lifted me up onto the trunk and stood between my legs his hands on my hips. "Alright, tell me." He kissed me quickly. "All of it. And why it doesn't feel like a normal dream."

He waited patiently as I took a deep breath and started to tell him about my dream. I told him all of it, every detail. He wiped my tears as they fell until I got closer to the end of my dream and then he held me.

When I was done telling him my dream he looked at me and wiped the remaining tears and kissed my forehead. "I'm here." he whispered just barely audibly. "Now I'm gonna ask you how it feels different. Be specific here, please?"

I wrapped my hands around his neck, "It felt more real than anything before, but more than that…" my hands slid down his chest and gripped his jacket collar in each fist lightly. "It felt like a warning."

He hung his head, "That's exactly what I didn't want to hear. When something usually feels like a warning, than most likely it is a warning of some kind."

"Wait," I had remembered a detail. "In the dream you had said that it was happening because you had told me to leave and you and Sam. And that if you had realized sooner, it wouldn't be happening."

Dean lifted my chin and smirked a little, "If you're worried that I'm gonna tell you to leave, well, I can tell you that's not going to happen."

"I'm not worried about that, but that's what you said in the dream. I remember it, because I felt confused. I didn't know why you had told me to leave, or what had happened for you to tell me that."

"Then I guess you're stuck with me." He cupped my cheek and kissed me tenderly. He pulled away and smiled reassuringly at me, "Apparently, for all of our sakes."

"Are you making fun of me?" I asked playfully.

"Maybe a little." he joked. "No, I'm not." his smile softened as he brushed my cheek. "I had no intentions of letting you go… ever. And I do, you know… Love you that is." He leaned down and kissed me lovingly.

My heart was hammering in my chest and I almost couldn't breath. I wrapped my hands up his chest and around his neck slowly. His hands wrapped around me and pressed me gently into him. We let the moment last a little longer and then pulled away.

"You alright to drive?" He asked me softly.

I took a breath and nodded, "Yeah, I'm good."

"You sure? Because Sam can drive and you and I could get some sleep in the back together."

I shook my head, "I'd rather drive. Not really feeling like sleeping after that."

He took my hand in his and brought it to his lips and nodded as he kissed the back of my hand. "Alright, let's get going then. Do me a favor though?" He paused until I nodded. "Let me know if you have other dreams like that… ones that feel different. Alright?"

I nodded as I slid off the trunk. He kissed once more and we each walked around opposite sides of the car and got in. I started the engine and shifted it back into drive and got back on the road.

"We all good now? Dream sharing over?" Sam asked, not too unkindly.

Dean flashed him a quick glare, "In our business when something feels like a warning, what does that usually make it?"

"A warning… and now I'm intrigued." Sam replied sitting up straighter. "you ever get stuff like this often, Dee?"

I shrugged, "Can you include deja vu where you can actually predict what someone says before they say it, because you remember it that well?" I have no clue why that slipped out, but it was the truth. And when it did happen I always felt lightheaded, but I thought everyone else that experienced deja vu had it too.

Dean and Sam both looked at me, "Uh, yeah!" they said together. "And you didn't tell me that part before, why?"

I shrugged, "I didn't think it was relevant."

"Deja vu that precise isn't common." Sam said. "When it happens, how do you feel?"

"I get lightheaded, and the room kinda spins." I replied.

Dean and Sam exchanged glances. "You gonna tell me that dream now?" Sam asked.

"Dee? Do you mind if I tell him?" Dean asked softly.

I shook my head, "No, just so long as I don't have to tell it again."

I drove and tried to pay attention to the road, not the act that the guys were thinking my dreams were something more than just dreams. I even rolled the window down slightly for the cool breeze to distract me and cool me down.

When Dean was done, adding the part that I thought the dream was a warning against, the car fell silent.

"Can someone please say something? 'Cause the awkward silence is deafening!" I finally said with a huff.

Dean scooted over toward me and put his hand on my leg, "Sorry, babe."

"Yeah, so… yeah, I'm not really sure what to say." Sam said softly.

"Anything would be better than nothing." I whispered.

Dean moved closer wrapping an arm around my shoulders and putting his other hand on my leg.

I glanced at him and looked at his concerned eyes brimmed with a hint of sadness… for me.

I sighed and put my hand on his cheek and looked at him briefly, "Will you please stop looking at me like that?" I asked letting my hand slid from his cheek and onto his leg.

"Like what?" He raised his shoulders.

"Like you just ran over my puppy!"

Dean chuckled, "You don't have a puppy."

"No, I don't, but if I did and you ran it over, that's the look you would give me." I replied.

Dean and Sam both chuckled, breaking the awkwardness completely.

"Now both of you get some sleep." I said.

"I don't think I can." Sam said.

"Yeah, why don't we stop somewhere and get some coffee maybe a bite to eat?" Dean offered.

"Sounds good." Sam replied.

I nodded. "'There's a small town in 5 miles. We'll stop there."

We filled up the car and then went to a 24hr diner and got coffee and food. I only ordered fresh fruit. Dean kept one hand on my leg, as a simple reminder that he was there. We didn't talk much, which was fine with me. I spent most of the time spacing out the window and sipping on my coffee.

"Hey, you listening?" Dean asked, shaking my leg gently, bringing me back to the table.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, no." I replied setting my coffee down and looking at him.

"We were just trying to figure out why you would have a dream like that just after joining us. Why not weeks, months even down the road." Dean recapped for me.

"Yeah, like once you two start finally bothering each other 'cause you're always together." Sam added.

"That's not gonna happen." Dean said matter-of-factly.

"Besides, in the dream I get the feeling that he had told me to leave for my safety, maybe not nicely… but in the dream he had said something about accepting something, and because it had taken him so long to accept that, that's what had set… whatever it was in motion." I said with a shrug.

"Accept what?" Sam asked, leaning forward.

"I don't know. Us, maybe?" I offered.

Sam smirked, "I think he's already accepted that."

I turned and smiled at him, "Yeah, he has." Remembering his words of love as they filled me with elation again.

Dean returned my smile and leaned over to kiss me briefly. Then he leaned back and wrapped an arm around me as I leaned against him.

"Alright, well, if there's ever anything I need to accept for whatever reason that involves us, just smack me upside the head and remind me of this day and we'll all joyously get over it." Dean said with a grin.

Sam chuckled, "Yeah, let me know how that works out."

The waitress came over and offered to refill our coffees, but we ordered three to go instead and got the check. I paid, even though the guys tried to themselves.

Sam drove and Dean and I sat in the back. We stayed awake, he just held me against him, his back leaning against the side of the car. I was sprawled out on the seat with my back against him and his almost under me. His arm was wrapped over my shoulder and across my chest. Our fingers were laced.

We both sipped our coffee from our free hands. "So, how long till we get there?" Dean asked.

"A few more still." Sam replied.

"So, why didn't you guys text him back to find out what the emergency was before we left?"

"We did, there was no reply." Dean answered.

"Oh, well, I guess we'll find out when we get there." I said with a slight shrug.

We fell silent for a while. Dean finished his coffee and set his empty cup down and got more comfortable. He fell asleep quickly. I laid there for a while and just stared out the window at the passing scenery.

Eventually, with my coffee empty my eyes ended up closing and I drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Sometime in the morning Dean woke me up gently and took over on driving. I stayed in the back as they both playfully pestered me about any more dreams. We arrived at the address given to us.

We all got out. Sam leading the way. "Hey. Come on." He said urging us faster as he pointed at someone, probably Chuck.

The guy was pacing in front of the steps of the hotel we arrived at.

"Chuck!" Sam said. "There you are."

The guy turned, and while he clearly recognized the guys he looked confused. "Guys?" Then he eyed me, my hand clasped in Dean's, our fingers laced together. "And very pretty woman I have never met… Hi, I'm Chuck." He held his hand out toward me and I shook it.

"I'm Dee." I said politely.

He smiled yearningly at me. "She's with me. So, what's going on?" Dean asked.

"Ah, nothing. You know, just kinda hanging. What are you guys doing here?" Chuck asked.

"You told us to come." Dean said with a hint of irritation.

"Ah, no I didn't."

"Yeah you did, you texted me. This address, life or death situation. Any of this ringing a bell?" Sam added.

"I didn't send you a text." Chuck replied, confused.

"We drove all night!" Dean snapped.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand what could… oh no." Chuck said, digging in his pocket.

"What?" Dean asked stepping forward slightly.

We all turn as a woman on the stairs squeals. "Sam! You made it!"

"Oh, ah, Becky, right?" Sam asked.

The woman ran down, "Oh you remembered." She lowered her voice slightly, "You been thinking about me."

"I-..." Sam froze.

"It's ok. I can't get you out of my head either." Becky replied with a smile.

Dean and I chuckled and Sam looked at us for help, but we shrugged.

"Becky, did you take my phone?" Chuck asked turning toward her.

"I just borrowed it from your pants." She replied with a wave of her hand.

"Becky…" Chuck chastised, but not very well.

"What? They're going to want to see it!" Becky said excitedly.

"See what?" Sam and Dean asked together.

"Oh my God! I love it when they talk at the same time!" Then she caught sight of me and her smile faltered a little. "Who's she?"

"Uh, Dean's girlfriend, I guess." Chuck answered.

A guy with a clipboard walked down the stairs, "Hey Chuck?" Chuck nodded. "Come on pal, it's showtime." He turned around and head away.

Becky flashed me a quick glance and ran excitedly up the stairs.

Chuck turned to us, "Guys. I'm sorry. For everything." Then he turned around and headed back up the stairs.

Sam and Dean exchanged confused looks as Dean's hand flexed around mine getting a better grip as we followed Chuck up the stairs.

We entered the hotels foyer and I was dumbstruck. Sam, Dean and I looked around. There were so many people running around, most in similar clothes to what Sam and Dean were currently wearing.

A large man walked passed us with a stein of beer over one shoulder. "Ha-ha-ha. Hey Dean, looking good."

Dean pulled me closer to him, "Who the hell are you?"

The guy turned around as he was walking away. He too, wore similar clothes to Dean. "I'm Dean too. Duh!"

Dean turned to look at Sam, on my other side and jumped. I glanced up and behind Sam was a scarecrow…? Obviously a guy in a costume… Dear God! I knew where we were!

Sam turned to look at what made Dean jump and ended up jumping himself, "Uh-oh! It's Sam and Dean. I'm in trouble now." The guy in the costume said playfully. "Have fun you two. Aaaaah!" He wiggled his fake scythe in Sam's face and walked away.

Becky and I giggled at the same time.

Dean looked down at me and glanced quickly at Becky. "What?"

"Becky, what is this?" Sam asked.

"My guess, it's a convention." I said softly.

"It's awesome! A Supernatural Convention, the first ever!" Becky said.

Sam's face fell into a very unhappy stern glare. Dean leaned down toward me, "A what?"

"Think Comic-Con, but just for fans of Chuck's books… or you and Sam." I said with a chuckle.

We followed where we were directed to. It ended up being the hotel's auditorium. It wasn't huge, but looking around and seeing people either dressed as monsters or Dean and Sam was strange.

The Convention Manager got on stage as the crowd sat. We stayed standing in the back, Becky a constant shadow by Sam. "Welcome to the first annual Supernatural Convention. At 3:45 in the Magnolia room we have the panel, 'Frightened little boy, the secret of Dean.'" I had to stifle a laugh. "And as 4:30 there's the 'Homoerotic Subtext of Supernatural." I almost lost it, but managed to keep it under control.

I glanced up and saw that Dean looked shocked, his eyebrows were raised nearly to his hairline. I glanced over at Sam and his brows were furrowed, clearly not looking forward to the panels. I giggled to myself.

"Oh, and of course the big hunt starts at 7pm sharp." The manager paused for applause from the audience. "But right now, right now I'd like to introduce the man himself. The creator, the writer of the supernatural books. The one, the only, Carver Edlund!"

Chuck walked on stage shyly as applause erupted. "Ok," A bit of feedback on the mic. "Ok good, this isn't nearly as awkward as I…" He cleared his throat a couple of times. "Dry mouth."

Chuck gets a drink of water while the room waits in silence. "Ok. Uh...Ahem. So I guess… questions?"

I see every hand around us shoot up. Chuck looked startled, he wasn't expecting that. "Uh… you?" he pointed to a skinny man in the front row.

The man leapt up, "Hey, Mr. Edlund. Uh… big fan. I was just wondering, where'd you come up with Sam and Dean in the first place?"

Chuck glanced back at the real Sam and Dean, and I felt Dean tense beside me in anticipation for the answer. "Oh, ah, I… it just came to me."

The tension in Dean didn't relax, Dean didn't like the answer.

Hands shot up again. "Ok. Yeah. The hook man." Chuck said.

The hook man, which was a guy in a costume with a hook hand, stood up. He had a heavy German accent when he spoke. "Ah, yeah. Why in every fight scene, Sam and Dean are having their gun knocked away by the bad guy? Why don't they keep it on some kind of bungee?"

Sam tilted his head in interest. I glanced at Dean, who just looked really angry.

I just shook my head and tugged Sam's arm and he glanced down at me, seeing me shake my head. A bungee cord on a gun has so many problems with it.

"I… yeah. I really don't know." Chuck replied.

"Ja, follow up. Why can't Sam and Dean be telling that Ruby is evil? I mean she is clearly manipulating Sam into some kind of moral lapse. It's obvious, nein?" The hook man added.

I reached my hand up to Sam's arm, placing my finger's on the inside of his elbow. He glanced down at me quickly, bending his arm, to hold my hand… an invite to keep my hand there. Maybe he needed me to ground him? I left my hand there gently.

Becky was walking down the aisles towards the Hook man. "Hey! If you don't like the books don't read 'em Fritz!" She yelled.

"Ok, ok, just… okay. It's okay. So, next question." Chuck said and hands shot up. "yeah, you."

Someone stood up, "yeah, at the end of the last book, Dean goes to hell. So, what happens next?"

"Oh. Well there lies an announcement, actually. You're all going to find out." He glanced up at Dean and Sam. "Thanks to a wealthy Scandinavian Investor, we're going to start publishing again."

The whole room erupted into cheers, Becky's being the loudest. Dean pulled me out of the auditorium and I tugged Sam along with me, my hand sliding down into his as he followed us.

Dean let my hand go as he walked slightly faster. Sam put his hand on the small of my back as we walked after him.

"So, we're here because Becky has a huge crush on Sam and she wanted to piss you both off?" I asked glancing between their stone faces as Dean turned around and looked at Sam.

"Becky? She's just crazy. Why we're here… not the issue. Why he's publishing more books…? That's what I wanna know." Dean said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Alright, then we wait until after Q&A and find him and ask him." I replied.

Dean nodded, "Alright. Why aren't you asking any questions?"

Now it was my turn to look confused, "Why?"

"About me having been in Hell, or who Ruby is… don't think we told you those details." Dean said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"When you wanna tell me you'll tell me. I've never been one to pry into someone's past. People tell you when they're ready to tell you." I shrugged, "Or in our case if it's ever relevant to something we're currently doing." Then I paused. "Wait, what Chuck writes all of it… how does he know? Clearly you're not telling him, which was my first guess, but it doesn't exactly seem like you would willing tell someone like him everything."

"Oh, yeah, he get's dreams or vision of what we do. Blessed by an angel or some crap like that." Dean added. "You think we told him? Hell no."

"Alright, so, why's he using it this way?"

"Beats us." Dean said, "But we'll ask him."

"Well, when you guys are done with this convention and talking to Chuck, I'm totally saying we go for a hotel and sleep in a bed… preferably not this hotel, just saying." I offered.

"Good idea." Dean said. "Let's go get a coffee while we wait for that to end."

We headed outside and walked a few blocks until we found a coffee stand. Then we headed back toward the hotel stopping off at the impala only to find it in a row with more impalas, all similar, but not the same beauty of Dean's. How had we not noticed that before?

I had left my jacket in the car and decided to grab it, even though both Sam and Dean had offered me theirs. They started to head back inside, but I hung back.

Dean stopped and looked back, "Come on, we need to talk to Chuck."

I shook my head, "You go on. I'll wait in the car."

Dean paused a moment and then shook his head, "Nope, if I have to go back in there, you're going with me!" He walked back toward me and wrapped his arm around my waist.

While his contact made my body tingle, I really didn't want to go back in there, it was weird. "Do I have to? It's a bit strange to be surrounded by a ton of Winchester Wannabes."

Dean and Sam chuckled, "And how do you think we feel?" Sam added.

I sighed, "Valid point." I started walking with them. Dean kept his arm around my waist and I looped my arm under and around him. My coffee in my other hand with my jacket draped over my arm.

It was starting to get dark as we entered the hotel. We ended up waiting and looking around for a while before they finally spotted him at the hotel's bar.

"There." Dean pointed.

"You guys go. I'll just wait over here." I said pointing to a bench behind a column.

"Alright," Dean leaned in and kissed me quickly before letting my hand go and walking away with Sam.

I sat down on the bench and next to me was a paper of the center's events, including a 7pm hunt with further directions. Apparently, the hunt was a live action role playing game. Meaning, around 7 things were going to get interesting. I looked at my watch, I had about five minutes.

I leaned back and sighed, wanting the night to be over. Everywhere I turned there were look a likes and it made my stomach twist strangely. I closed my eyes.

Only startled by the scream until I looked at my watch. And it begins, I thought.

Sam and Dean came running around. "Dee? You alright?" Dean asked with concern, his hand brushing my cheek.

I was a bit flattered that their first thought was of me. I nodded. And before I could say anything they were taking off, up the stairs toward the staged scream.

I waited and crossed my arms. Then I moved back to the bench. Eventually, the guys returned, both looking irritated and borderlining on pissed.

They headed past me as I stood up. I moved to walk between them. Looping my arms through one of each of theirs. "So, I totally vote for drinks!" I skipped ahead and turned around as I walked. "So, when you two are done getting your dose of…" I spun my finger in the air. "All of this. I'll be inside at the bar."

I skipped back through them and headed back inside straight to the bar. They wanted to check something else out, I wasn't interested.

I order a shot of whiskey, then another and finally a glass of whiskey on the rocks. Within five minutes I had six other drinks in front of me all from other guys around the bar… dressed as Sam or Dean. But hey, free drinks. I smiled my innocent cuteness and thanked them. And since none of them were bold enough, they didn't come over to me.

A few minutes later Sam and Dean slipped in on either side of me. Dean taking my glass of whiskey and downing it, and Sam taking my beer. I grabbed another glass of whiskey from the line of them in front of me.

Dean pointed to my drinks, "Are you trying to get drunk really fast?"

I nodded, "Yes, but I didn't order those, your fellow Winchesters around the bar did." I smiled sweetly at him.

He chuckled and put his hand on my leg. "How many drink have you had?"

"Not enough." I smiled at him, "I'm kinda hoping that if I get drunk enough the other Winchesters will disappear and I'll be left with just the original." I leaned toward him and kissed him.

He made a noise that almost sounded like a growl, "I like the way you think."

Dean and I both turned as someone started shouting, "For the last time I'm not making this up, ok? She's upstairs, a real live dead ghost." A guy named Alex said, I knew his name because I could hear his friend saying it.

The three of us all got up together and walked over.

Alex's friend was trying to calm him down, "I'm sure it was just one of the ghost actors."

"Who beat the hell out of me and then vanished?" Alex added.

"You saw something?" Sam asked.

Alex turned to Sam, "This isn't part of the game jerk." Then turned back to his friend, "Look, I'm getting out of here and you should do the same." He walked away.

His friend chased after him.

Sam turned to Dean and I, "What do you think?"

"I don't think that guy's a good enough actor to be acting." Dean replied.

"Yeah, he looked genuinely frightened, definitely not acting." I agreed. "And I have a degree in Psychology, so I'm trained to know when someone's faking or lying, even acting."

Dean pointed at me, "Valid point." He took my hand and we headed toward the hotel manager, passing the acting manager for the LARPing.

"Excuse us, mind if we ask you a few questions?" Dean asked.

"Look. I don't have time to play Star Wars guys. Go ask the guy in the ascot." He didn't even look up.

I pulled a fifty out of my back pocket and slid it across the counter, "Actually we… really need to talk to you."

The manager looked up, not expecting a woman to be standing there. "Ok." he shrugged. "You guys are really into this."

"You have no idea." Sam said a bit sarcastically.

"What do you want to know?"

"All this stuff they're saying. This place being haunted. Leticia Gore. Any truth to it?" Sam asked.

Dean had his hand in one of my back pockets- now empty as the rest of my cash was in the car- as we stood there. The combination of the alcohol and the rush of of his touch made me almost dizzy.

"We generally don't like to publicise this to… normal people… but yeah. 1909 this place was called 'Gore Orphanage' Miss Gore, killed four boys with a butcher's knife, then offed herself." The manager said.

"And is tonight really her anniversary?" Dean asked.

"Yep, guess your convention folks want authenticity."

"There been any sightings?" Sam asked.

"Yep, over the years. A few maids quit saying they heard boys or saw them. A janitor even saw Miss Gore once."

"Where did Miss Gore carve up the kids?" Dean asked.

"Look, I don't want you stomping all over the joint. A lot of this place is off limits to nerds."

Dean took a fifty out of his wallet and slid it across. "The attic." The manager said softly.

We went back to the impala and got supplies. Dean handed me a flashlight and another one to Sam, he took a flashlight and an EMF reader for himself.

"Alright, let's go." He closed the trunk and turned to me, "You stay close to us, alright?"

I gave him a mock salute, "No problem there, never been a fan of attics or basements."

"You can stay here if you want." Dean offered, but I shook my head. "You sure?"

"Yeah, said didn't like attics or basements, never said I was too scared to go."

"But it's an attic that's haunted." Sam added.

"Yeah, thanks for that helpful encouragement, Sam!" I said playfully smacking him. "I'm fine, let's go. I had plenty of liquid courage." I smiled.

Dean chuckled.

We quickly found the attic and crawled our way through the small opening. Once in, we turned the flashlights on. Sam had the EMF and it was going off.

"EMF's going nuts." Sam said.

"Great. We got a real ghost, and we got a bunch of dudes pretending to be us poking at it." Dean replied as he reached for my hand and tugged me gently towards him as we searched.

"No way this ends well." Sam said.

"Yeah, well, serves them right." Dean shrugged.

"Dean…" Sam and I both said together.

"I'm just saying." He added.

We continued to look, shining the flashlights in every corner looking for remains. We took it slow making sure we didn't miss anything.

"My mommy loves me." A little boy's voice said from behind us.

I jumped and spun around, my pulse quickening. Dean pulled my hand gently and stepped around me, positioning me behind him and Sam. Even Sam has an arm protectively nearby.

"I said my mommy loves me." the boy repeats. He's crouched down holding his head. And something tells me I don't want him letting go of his head.

"I'm sure she does." Sam said softly.

"My mommy loves me this much!" He moved his hands, revealing that his scalp had been partially removed, then he disappeared.

My stomach flipped, and threatened to empty its contents. We quickly got t work looking around, but came up with nothing.

After a while Dean wrapped an arm around me and ushered me toward the small area we had crawled through. "Come on. Let's get out of here. Clearly, the remains are not here.

We headed back downstairs to the bar. Sam said he would make a few calls.

I ordered some water and sat with my back facing Sam as he paced. Dean had his hand on my leg. "You alright?" he asked softly.

I nodded, "A little queasy, but good." I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder. He kissed my head. "You?" I asked him.

"We'll just figure out this ghost and then hightail it outta here. And then I'll be fine." Dean said before kissing my head again.

Sam returned a few moments later, "Alright. So that was a guy with the County Historical Society."

"And…?" Dean added when Sam didn't continue.

"Not only did Leticia Gore butcher four boys, but one of them was her own son."

I sat up "Oh God! That's… "

"Her son." Dean said in almost a growl.

"Yeah. According to the police at the time, she scalped the kid." Sam added.

"Oh that's it. I'm gonna deep fry this bitch extra crispy. Dude say where she was buried?" Dean was standing up now.

Sam shook his head, "He doesn't know."

Dean and Sam eavesdrop on a couple of LARP players. I had no idea why, but I didn't bother to join them. I sipped my water, until I heard Sam.

"It's real." Sam said and I got up to finally join them. "A century old, at least, and he's right, there is a cemetery on the grounds."

Dean turned to one of the guys, "Where'd you get that?" I stood behind him.

"It's called a game pal. It ain't called charity." He said rudely.

"Yeah right. Gimme the map, Chuckles." Dean said.

"Yeah well you're the Chuckles, Chuckles. Besides, Dean don't listen to nobody." He said, pulling back his jacket to reveal a plastic gun.

I busted out laughing as Dean rolled his eyes. A moment later Dean was reaching for his own gun.

I placed my hand on his as I stepped forward and Sam hissed through his teeth, "Dean!"

"What! They're freakin' annoying." Dean said in defense putting the gun away and wrapping an arm around my waist.

Sam shook his head, "Look guys. We all wanna find the bones, right? We just thought… it would go faster if we worked together."

"Ahem. We… ah… we get the sizzler gift card." One of them said.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Fine."

"And we get to be Sam and Dean." The other guy said.

I laughed again as Sam and Dean exchanged looks. "Fine." Dean said.

"Alright, then who does that make me?" I asked, looking at Dean. "Because I'd much rather play myself…" I smirked, trying not too go to far with my playfulness.

The one mimicking as Dean stood up, "Who are you?"

Dean tensed, "My girl, now back off."

"Wait, I'm playing Dean, so that makes her my girl now, right?"He held a hand out to me. He was playing a bold move and it did not work to his benefit.

Dean clenched his teeth and moved me back a little as he stepped forward, "She's _my_ girl, in case you didn't hear it the first time."

"Yeah, I'd back off the girl or you won't be getting the gift card." Sam added.

I rolled my eyes as we followed the two nerds out. I held Dean's had as we followed them around the hotel as they took a path.

"Hey, Rufus, Bobby, would you hurry it up?" Mock Dean said.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked Dean.

Dean didn't look too pleased. I wrapped my other hand around his arm and leaned my head against his shoulder, "I'm trying to be."

The two mock brother's started talking. I realized I had taken my jacket off at the bar and left it there. I went to get it real quick, Dean understood when he looked at me and nodded.

When I returned, Dean was standing there, looking very angry before he exploded, "I'm not Bobby, ok? You're not Sam. You're not Dean. What is wrong with you? Why in the hell would you choose to be these guys?"

"Because we're fans. Like you." The mock Sam said.

"No. I am not, ok. Not fans. In fact, I think that the Dean and Sam story sucks. It is not fun. It is not entertaining. It is a river of crap that would send most people howling to the the nut house. So you listen to me. Their pain is not for your amusement. I mean do you think they enjoy being treated like… like circus freaks?" Dean glared.

"Uh… I don't think they care, because they're fictional characters." Mock Dean said.

"Oh they care. Believe me. They care a lot." Dean said before storming off ahead.

I slipped the jacket on and ran after him. I grabbed his arm as we rounded a bush and he pulled me to him and kissed me deeply. It startled me so much that I almost couldn't stand, thankfully his arm was around my waist tightly. After a few moments of his lips and tongue dancing with mine he pulled away.

"Come on. Let's get this night over with." He finally said softly.

"Are you alright?"

He glanced at me, and I knew that he wasn't. He kept his arm around my waist as we continued down the path. Still ahead of the others.

"Dean?" I asked softly.

"What, love?" He turned toward me.

"That this is happening. I get why you feel so angry about it. They're not exactly making fun of you two, but they don't realize that the stories and the events… they don't know that they're real. They just think it's fiction. If they knew it were real, I doubt there'd be many fans."

"You didn't do this. You have nothing to be sorry for. I'm just glad you're here with us. Kinda keeping us grounded."

We stopped walking as I pulled him toward me and brushed my fingers down his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned toward me with a deep breath. "Let's get this night over with."

I nodded and we continued on. He kept his arm around me as we walked until we found what was the cemetery.

The other's joined us. "I found the boys." Dean said shining his flashlight on the gravestones.

"And here's Leticia Gore." Sam added pointing his light at her gravestone.

Dean and I turned as the mock Sam and Dean started digging through the bushes. "Ah… what are you guys doing?" Dean asked them.

"We're looking for bones genius." The mock Dean said. "They gotta be around here somewhere."

"Ok. Generally, bones are in the ground." Dean said, letting his arm fall from my waist.

Sam dropped his bag down of supplies.

"Yeah, I know that. I just…" Clearly mock Dean wasn't prepared for the real work.

Sam pulled shovels out of the bag. "Wait, hold on! Are you guys serious?" Mock Dean said, breaking character.

"Deadly." Dean replied, motioning for me to stand off to the side and hold the flashlight for them.

"We're not really digging up graves you guys, we're just playing a game." One of the guys said, but I was no longer paying attention to them.

"Trust us. You wanna win the game, right?" Dean said, taking a shovel.

I wrapped one arm around me as I held a flashlight in another. They worked quickly and quietly.

Dean's shovel hit the coffin lid and he pried it open. The wind picked up and swirled around us. I shivered.

"That's not a plastic skeleton. That's a… that's a skeleton skeleton." Mock Dean said.

"You just dug up a real grave." Mock Sam said.

"You guys are nuts." Mock Dean said.

"I thought you guys wanted to be hunters." Sam said looking at them.

I stepped forward and started to get the salt and kerosene from the bag. The mock winchesters were argueing. I stood up and looked at Sam… just in time to see Leticia Gore beside him, she backhanded Sam across the cemetery.

"Sam!" I yelled just before I went flying toward him, the wind knocked clear from my lungs.

"Dee! Sam!" I head Dean.

Sam wrapped one arm around my side as I caught my breath, "You alright?"

I nodded, "You?"

"Yeah."

Dean had finished burning the remains. Sam and I headed back, dusting ourselves off. "You two alright?" He asked, holding a hand out for me.

I slipped my hand into his and nodded. Sam went to drop the bag off of supplies at the car. I needed to use the restroom after all that liquor. I returned to the bench I had been on before as Sam and Dean went to talk to their mock selves.

A minute later they returned. Dean held an arm out for me and wrapped it around me. "Ready to get out of here?"

I sighed and leaned my head against his shoulder, "Yes!"

We reached the doors, but they didn't budge. Dean and Sam looked around, "That's weird." Dean said.

"Definitely." Sam added.

I sighed and turned as we decided to split up and check exits and windows. I found a back exit hidden away, but it was closed solid.

Sam met me in the hall, "Anything?" I shook my head as he took my hand and searched for Dean.

We found him straining against a window, "Hey. Anything?" he asked.

"Every exit is locked. Almost like…"

"Something's keeping us in?" I asked, voicing what we didn't want to face.

Dean punched the window and I stepped forward and placed a hand on his arm.

"Yeah. This is bad." Sam said, running his hand through his hair.

"Gee ya think, Sammy?" Dean said.

We heard a scream and and headed toward the direction. A woman stumbled out, "Don't go in there!"

"Get downstairs, ok? Go go!" He ushered the woman past us. "You too." He said turning toward me.

I shook my head, "I'm with you guys."

Crouching in the corner was the same little boy from the attic. "Why'd you do that? Why did you send my mommy away?"

"Ah, maybe because of the high and tight she gave you, huh? How bout some thanks." Dean replied.

"Ahem." Sam stepped forward.

"My mommy didn't do this to me." The boy said.

"What? Then who did?" Sam asked just as the boy disappeared.

"Great! We don't even have the whole story, and we're locked in this hotel!" I said turning around and heading back down the stairs.

The followed me, "Look we're locked in here with ghosts, we need to get everyone in one place." I added. "Get them all into the auditorium."

Sam and Dean nodded. Three of us started ushering everyone into the auditorium. Sam spoke to Chuck on stage, to get him to stall for time.

Once everyone we could find was in one area, we met just outside the auditorium. "Ok. New theory. the legends about Leticia are ass-backwards obviously."

"Well, Leticia certainly didn't kill her own son. Sounded more like… she was protecting him." I said.

"Yeah. So alright. Let's say those three orphans were playing cowboys and indians." Sam said.

"LARPing as cowboys and indians." Dean added.

Sam and I rolled our eyes. "Whatever. And let's say they scalped Leticia's son and killed him."

"Alright, then mom catches them." I said.

"Flips out, slices them and dices herself." Dean added.

"If that's true it means we've got three bloodthirsty brats in the building." Sam said.

"Yeah and Leticia was the only one keeping them under control." Dean added.

"Smooth move on our part." Sam sighed.

"Well, it's not like we knew, now is it." I said crossing my arms.

"Yeah, well we gotta get back to the cemetery, torch the kids' bones." Dean scratched the back of his neck.

"How? We're trapped, we don't even have our guns! The ghosts are running this joint and they're only scared of one thing." Sam said.

Dean met my eyes and we both had the same thought, "Exactly." Dean said.

"Uh, you both wanna fill me in."

"The kids are afraid of Leticia, her ghost may be gone, but we have an actor who was hired because she resembled Leticia. That's why the little boy appeared to her." I said with a smile. "Get the woman to act as Leticia."

"And how does that work?" Sam asked crossing his arms.

"Get her to scare the kids into behaving long enough to unlock the doors. Then we get back to the cemetery and burn the remains." I said.

Sam smirked, "That actually might work."

We search for the actress and the boys tried to convince her. Then the wannabe winchesters returned to Dean's irritation. They were offering to help and seemed genuinely themselves, not acting as Sam and Dean.

"Why not?" One pleaded with Dean.

"'Cause this isn't make-believe." Dean said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, but if all these people are seriously in trouble, we gotta do something."

"Why?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Because." The mock Dean said. "That's what Sam and Dean would do."

I smiled and stepped toward Dean. The woman looked at me, "Have her do it." She said pointing at me.

"Sweetheart, I don't look anything like this Leticia. You were hired because you did."

She eyed me and then Sam and Dean and nodded, "Fine, but you're helping me get ready." She reached for my hand and pulled me away.

We went into the woman's bathroom so that she could change into Leticia's clothes that she had worn earlier.

"So, what exactly am I doing?" She asked as she adjusted her hair in the mirror.

"Pretend to chastise the kids. They are being bad and they need to unlock the doors."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

When she was ready we headed out.

Dean stopped me, "You go with Sam, I'll go with her and watch her back while she does this."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

He nodded. "If you manage to get out, get this done."

I nodded and he wrapped a hand around my neck and kissed me quickly. I grabbed him before he pulled away, "Dean… I love you." I said softly.

His eyes softened and he smiled, "I love you, too." He kissed me once more and left.

Sam and I with the other two wannabes headed toward the doors. We all pushed on the doors. Hoping that the scene in the library would be enough to open the doors, even for a little.

I heard the sound of the door clicking open and pushed it open, it barely opened. I slipped out followed by the wannabes and the door slammed closed, leaving Sam inside.

Sam pounded the door, "Damn it!" he looked at me through the glass, "Go!"

I nodded and turned, dashing to the impala for the supplies. I turned and faced the wannabes, "You wanna help?" They nodded. "I'm not calling you Dean and Sam!"

"Barnes," Mock Sam said, "Call me Barnes."

"Demian." The other one said.

"Alright, I'm Dee. You do as I say, we get this done. Fast!"

They nodded. I grabbed the bag with the shovels and kerosene and salt and handed it to Demian. I pulled out my revolver and loaded it quickly, flicking the barrel closed.

"Holy crap!" Barnes said as Demian only gapped.

I put the gun in the back of my jeans with my jacket over it and headed to the cemetery with the boys behind me.

We started digging, as fast as we could. My arms burning with the effort the deeper we got.

"Oh my God!" Barnes said. "Supernatural makes digging graves seem so easy. It's not though. I'm gonna throw up."

"No you're not." Demian and I said together.

We finished digging and poured the salt and kerosene. Demian kept flicking a lighter, "How come Dean can always light the stupid thing on the first freaking try?"

I pulled out a couple of books of matches from a side pocket on the bag and lit them, then tossed them in the graves.

"That's why you have a backup." I said as we watched the remains burn.

They turned to me, "You're a real diehard fan, aren't you?" they asked.

I eyed them and sighed, "This isn't about a stupid books series. If you think that what you just witnessed was freaky, well it was, and it was real. Now, if ghosts are real, what else from those books are real? Think about that." I grabbed the supplies and put them in the bag and draped it over my shoulder. "Thank you, for helping. I would've been here forever trying to get it done myself. Who knows what could've happened during that time."

We heard ambulances and sirens. I headed back toward the car as Barnes and Demian headed inside. I closed the trunk and headed back toward the hotel to find Sam and Dean.

Dean was already headed toward me, running down the stairs and wrapping me in a tight embrace. I had already left the gun in the car, so when his hands clung against my back, there was no revolver in the way.

"You literally saved our asses!" He said as he pulled away slightly and kissed me.

"I didn't do it alone. If your wannabe winchesters hadn't helped me dig, I would've been there forever just digging." I replied.

Dean let me go and Sam stepped in and wrapped me in a hug, surprising me and Dean. Sam let me go, "What, I almost got my head scalped, thanks to her, I didn't."

I snickered as Dean wrapped an arm around my waist and I put my hand in the crock of Sam's arm. My arms were shaking still slightly, if I had to dig more graves, I was going to end up with biceps bigger than my head.

I stepped away and slipped into the impala's passenger seat. The window was rolled down and I rested my head on my arms resting on the door. Sam and Dean went to wrap up a few loose ends, I stayed in the car. My day's worth of excitement exceeded.

I couldn't fall asleep, I was literally beyond exhaustion.

Later Dean returned, alone. He brushed my cheek and kissed it tenderly, thinking I was asleep.

"Are we ready to go yet?" I asked.

"Just about, hun. Waiting on Sam." Dean relied leaning against the door, leaving a hand resting against my neck, his thumb gently brushing my jaw line.

"I vote for food, and hotel, and sleep." I said softly.

"I'm with you there, babe." Dean replied.

Sam returned, "Alright, so, got a lead on the Colt."

Dean removed his hand and I sat up to look at him, "Really?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I'll tell you everything once we're gone."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Dean walked around the car.

I slid into the middle as Sam slid in beside me and Dean got behind the wheel.

We hit the highway heading to a different town. "So, Lilith gave the Colt to Crowley, apparently they were lovers." Sam finally said when we were on the highway.

"So, Crowley has it. We should call Cas when we get to a hotel." Dean replied. "See if he can pinpoint Crowley for us."

"Crowley's like what, the keeper of hell or something, right?" I asked.

Dean put his hand on my leg, sliding to my inner thigh. "Something like that."

"And Cas? That's Castiel, the angel right?" Bobby had filled me in on the extra help they had received from Castiel.

"Yeah." Sam replied.

Dean pulled off the highway about an hour later and we stopped to eat. We ate quickly and headed to a hotel. We got adjoining rooms and grabbed our bags. Sam showered in the other room while I showered in the room Dean and I were sharing.

It felt so good to wash all the dirt from the day away. I felt slightly refreshed when I was done. I pulled a tank top on and underwear and headed out of the bathroom. Standing in the room talking to Dean was a guy with dark hair and a trench coat. He wasn't human though, I could feel a strong presence of light and good, and I knew he was an angel.

"And who is the woman?" Castiel asked, looking past Dean at me.

Dean turned around, his eyes softening as he smiled. "That's Dee. Dee this is Castiel."

"I figured that much out."

Castiel stepped toward me and tilted his head at me as he eyed me. "You are not what you seem." He said flatly.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked.

"You are not what you seem. You are not a simple human. There is more to you. I cannot tell what."

I felt a shiver go down my spine as I swallowed the lump in my throat. "Think you could elaborate on that Cas?"

Castiel put his hand out toward me and without even thinking about it I slipped my hand into his. A bright light filled my vision and then faded, but I wasn't in the hotel. I was… I didn't know where I was.

Beside me stood Castiel, "You are not a simple human. You have lived before." He pointed. I looked at a vision of myself, I wore a gossamer gown in layers of pink shades. In my hand was a dagger, around my neck was an amethyst heart pendant, that was radiating with a soft glow. I looked stunning and fierce. As I looked on the ground at my feet there were bodies.

A few yards away two men, shirtless, walked out of the dust, both carrying broadswords.

"You are a warrior for good. Fighting for love. Powers beyond compare, once you accept them." Castiel said softly.

I turned toward him as both the guys approached my past self and each kissed her passionately in turn. "I don't understand."

"You have not come into your abilities yet. This path is not yet set for you."

"I still don't understand." I said, my head beginning to pound."

"I cannot tell you more. You must discover the rest on your own."

"How?"

Castiel turned and tilted his head, "Your dreams, your visions. Listen to your heart. That is where your power lies." He paused and closed his eyes, "Yes, your fate is tied to Dean and Sam. This is… strange. How did I not see this before?"

The bright light returned and then faded, I was back in the hotel, my hand still in Castiel's. I swallowed hard and let my hand fall. That was a lot to take in and on top of everything that I had already experienced for the day… My head was spinning.

The floor seemed to sway and my knees buckled. I fell into Castiel's arms.

"Dee? Cas, man, what'd you do?" Dean asked his hand on my cheek.

Castiel lifted me up into his arms, my head spinning erratically. He laid me down gently on the bed. "I am sorry. I should not have showed you that. You weren't ready for it."

"Showed her what?" Dean said, on the bed beside me. "Cas, what the hell?"

Castiel placed his hand on my cheek, a feeling of warmth and calm filled me. My head stopped spinning and the room stilled. I took a deep breath as Castiel removed his hand and stood up.

"She needs rest." Castiel said.

Dean turned and looked sternly at him, "You gonna tell me what just happened?"

Castiel shook his head, "That is not for me to tell you."

Sam stepped into the room, wearing clean clothes and his hair wet. "What's going on?"

"I will search for Crowley." Castiel said and disappeared.

"Dammit, Cas!" Dean said before turning back toward me with concern.

I sat up, leaning against the headboard.

"Cas said you need to rest." Dean said, his hand on my bare leg, filling me with the familiar yet strange energy flow.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"I don't know. Cas took her hand… apparently showed her something…? She almost passed out after that." Dean replied.

"What'd he show you?" Sam asked, intrigued.

"Me… in the past… a past life, I guess." I said softly, grabbing a bottle of water from the nightstand I had put there before my shower.

I told them what I had seen and what Castiel had said about me. They looked at me strangely.

"So, you're a warrior?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I shrugged, "It was me, standing there. That was obvious. I could literally feel the power pouring in waves from me. It was… overwhelming in strength. It was a power filled with…" I shook my head and thought back to what the power felt like. "It had felt like pure passion, desire, love... "

"So, you what? Just blast things away by blowing kisses at them?" Dean asked with a smirk.

I shook my head, "No, I had a dagger. I think those things are just what make up the power." I hadn't told them about the two guys or how I was clearly with both of them.

I figured that would strike Dean's jealousy a bit and decided it wasn't relevant to what I was actually telling them. At least, at the time, I didn't think it was relevant.

"Well, at least we know that the dreams are real. Did Castiel say they were prophecy dreams?" Sam asked.

I shook my head, "No, he just told me to listen to the dreams, the visions and to listen to my heart."

"And he just left without giving you any more details?" Sam asked.

"Said that he shouldn't have showed her any of it." Dean added.

Through the curtains I could see the light of dawn beginning to lighten the sky. "How about we get some sleep and worry about it in a few hours at least?" I asked, setting the water on the nightstand.

Dean patted my leg, "Yeah, sounds like a good idea."

Sam nodded, "Hopefully Castiel can get us a lead on Crowley soon. Good night you two." he left through the adjoining doors and closed his side.

Dean got up and closed our side. His sighed and scratched the back of his neck, "You get some rest, I'm gonna take a quick shower."

"Dean…" I looked at my hands in my lap.

He walked around the bed and sat down on the edge, "What's wrong?"

I shook my head, "Nothing. Just a lot running through my head."

I cupped my cheek and kissed my forehead, "I'm sure there is. You don't need to think about it now though. Get some rest." He brought his lips to mine quickly and got up and headed to the bathroom.

I heard the shower and got up and went to look out the window. We had opted for a nicer hotel at my insistence, with my money. We were up on the fourth floor overlooking the city we had stopped in. I stared out the window. There were still a couple of hours before the sun was fully up so the city was still dark.

Castiel appeared beside me, "I waited until you were alone."

I didn't turn, just stared out the window. "I thought you were supposed to be looking for Crowley."

"I will. I felt you needed to talk."

"From what I hear you aren't exactly the 'share your feelings' type. Not that an angel's presence isn't comforting enough."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"You want to know more about yourself."

"Duh! You can't just say I'm some powerful warrior and then leave! Of course I want to know more, but you said-"

"I said I should not have showed you, but I do believe that the sooner you know the safer… For you and for Dean and Sam."

"Why?"

"Because you and them… you are a… team… a unit. You must work together."

"Alright, well, that's kind of why I'm here."

Castiel turned and eyed me, "No, you have not yet learned why you are here with them. It is more than what you think."

"Anything else you wish to add to further confuse me?" I said crossing my arms and facing him.

"I do not wish to confuse you. I merely wish to… help you."

"Why?"

"Because you are more important in this than you know. How you have been hidden from… everyone for so long I do not understand."

I looked at him, he stared back, "What is that Dean has to accept before it's too late?"

Castiel tilted his head slightly to the side, "The same thing that you all must accept. The parts you play in this… team."

"That's not helpful."

"I am sorry, I cannot tell you more." He paused. "But there is something I can do. I can let you see your guardian."

"My what?"

"Centuries ago, when you were first given these powers in your first life, you had a guardian that helped you. I can send you to her. Perhaps she can help you more."

I turned toward him and let my arms fall to my sides. "Alright, then take me to her."

"I cannot take. I can only send you."

I took a deep breath, "Alright, do it."

He lifted his right hand and held it over my heart, "This is going to hurt… a lot."

My heart hammered erratically as fear filled me, but I wanted answers. I swallowed hard, "Do it!"

"Very well." He pressed the palm of his hand to my chest.

I felt a warmth grow until it burned to my core. I tried to contain the pain. My hands gripping Castiel's arm. My knees buckled under the pain and his other arm wrapped around my waist. The burning grewing until my whole body felt like it was on fire.

"Dee!" I heard Dean scream. "Castiel, what the hell are you doing?"

I screamed as the pain devoured me and I blacked out.


	9. Chapter 9

9

I opened my eyes, but I was no longer in the hotel. I stood in an open area surrounded by marble pillars holding up a marble roof over head. A woman, dressed in a sheer gown in layers of purple stood before me, her hair was a golden color in perfect curls.

"You are too eager." She said her voice, soft yet stern. "You risk more than you know by coming to me before you are ready."

"Are you my guardian?" I asked, knowing the answered already.

"That is one term you have used. Although, I do not guard you, I merely guide you."

"That is all I seek right now... guidance."

"Then walk with me." She held her hand out to me and I took her hand.

The scene around us changed to a beautiful garden overgrown with gorgeous flowers everywhere.

"You wish to know what you must accept."

"Yes."

"There is much you must accept. Your powers, your love… it is not a simple answer. And it is not one that I can give you now. But what I can tell you is that if you open your heart and your eyes… you may soon see that which is your fate."

"I'm so tired of riddles. Why can't you just give me a straight answer?"

She stopped and turned toward me. She snapped her fingers and an image of Sam and Dean stood behind her, not real, just images. "These two are your fate, your destiny. Without them… you die… without you… they die."

"Okay, that's a bit more specific."

"When you lie with Dean do you feel the energy? The power?" She stepped closer toward me then circled me. The image of Dean moved toward me and I swallowed hard as the image trailed a finger down my cheek gently. "Do you feel the pull toward him?"

I nodded and Dean's image disappeared. "That is the love he has for you. It is your power. But it is not all of your power. Dean can only provide half of it."

A heart image appeared in front of me. "This is your power, an image of your power, not your actual power." Behind the heart was a figure of me and Sam and Dean again.

I watched the heart break in three pieces. The middle piece was mine, the other two pieces went to Sam and Dean, one each.

I watched the images of Dean and Sam move closer toward my image and the heart became whole again.

"Wait…" My head started fogging up.

She smiled at me as she moved to stand before me, "Now you realize. You must figure out the rest on your own. Your time grows short. You must return to the living now."

"Wait, I love Dean, Sam's great, but he's like a brother."

"Is he? Use your heart, and listen to what your body tells you. A warning, by visiting me, you have set this in motion before you were ready. Before these brothers were ready."

"What does that mean?"

"If you do not accept your powers soon, you will fade. You can restore yourself by lying with Dean and absorbing the love he has for you as it fuels your power, but it will not be enough for long." She smiled, "When you are truly ready, you will return to me for your offering. But for now, you must return to the living."

Before I could say anything else every blacked and then I was back in the hotel room. I sat up gasping for air. I was in Dean's arms, Sam nearby, both looking terrified, yet relieved as I was sitting up.

Dean wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek, "Thank God!" He pulled away, cupping my face, "are you alright?"

I nodded, "I'm fine." I glanced up and looked into Castiel's eyes.

"Did you find the answers you were searching for?" He asked flatly.

"What the hell Cas?" Dean said as he stood up and helped me to my feet since we were sitting on the floor.

"I sent her to seek the answers she wanted." Castiel said. "I told you that."

"You didn't tell her that you had to kill her to get it done! And you didn't tell her that either!"

"Wait, what?" I asked, Dean's arm was around my waist.

"Dee, you stopped breathing. We couldn't find a pulse." Sam said softly. I turned toward him and laid a hand on his shoulder. He took my hand in his…

I felt the surge of energy flow from his touch, not the same as Dean, but similar and yet so different. I think he felt it too, because he let my hand go.

"I told you she would be fine." Castiel added. "I will leave now. Search for Crowley."

"Cas, we're not done-" Dean huffed as Castiel disappeared.

"How long was I…"

"Not long, just a few minutes." Dean replied turning back toward me, his hand on my back pressing me against him as his other hand brushed my cheek. "It was long enough though."

Sam stood up, "I'm gonna let you two have some privacy." He headed back through the doors and closed them behind him.

I wrapped my arms around Dean's neck, "I'm fine." I said with a smile.

He sighed and closed his eyes, "Dee, I… I've never felt fear like that." He swallowed hard. "I really thought for a moment that I had lost you."

I brushed his cheek and made him meet my eyes, "Dean, I'm right here. I'm alright." I moved one of his hands over my heart. "My heart is beating, I'm breathing."

His eyes changed from worry to pure love and desire. His hand slowly slid up and delicately around my neck. The energy surging inside me. This time I embraced the energy fully.

I felt everything heightened around me. Dean's hand on my neck, his other hand around my waist. Then his lips pressed against mine and the flow was increased tenfold, almost overwhelming me.

I hadn't realized before that Dean was shirtless, but as my hands trailed over his bare chest I felt every curve of his muscles.

He pulled away slightly, "I love you, Dee." He whispered.

"I love you, too, Dean." I replied.

He kissed me again and deepened it. My arms wrapped around his neck and he lifted me into his arms and brought me to the bed.

Everywhere his hands and lips touched felt like a new surge of power running through me. He slipped my tank top off and trailed kisses down my chest and stomach.

I was lost in the ecstasy of his touch. Every caress sent a vibration through me and left me quivering in the bliss.

When Dean finally laid between my legs I was already overwhelmed. But it was nothing compared to the swell of sensations that filled me with every thrust of his hips.

Our bodies quivered together as we finished. He stayed over me, his eyes searching mine for something, then he kissed me lightly.

"That… wow." He said softly with a smile.

I had no words for what I felt. I just wrapped a hand around his neck and kissed him again, softly as he rolled off and then pulled me to lay on his chest.

The sheet was tangled around us, but neither of us cared. We weren't getting out of the bed anytime soon.

He ran his fingers through my hair laying on my back. His other hand held mine over his chest. "I love you." He said softly.

"I love you, too." I leaned up and moved my head to lay closer to his and he turned to meet my lips briefly.

We both fell asleep quickly.


	10. Chapter 10

10

When I woke up, Dean was already out of bed. I rolled onto my back and stretched.

"Good morning, beautiful." Dean side with a smile as he stood at the end of the bed buckling his belt.

"Good morning." I replied. "Wait, what time is it."

"Not morning. It's just after 1. Cas says he may have a location, but it's a days drive from here. So, we're gonna get on the road and hope that he has a more specific location when we get there." Dean pulled a shirt over his head then he paused as he eyed me. "I told Cas I was going to take you back to Bobby's place first, but… he told me that you have to stay with me."

"Okay, why would you be dropping me off at Bobby's anyway?" I asked sitting up and, holding the against me.

Dean walked toward me and sat on the edge of the bed beside me. "I want you to stay safe. But Cas seems to believe that the only way for you to stay safe is to be with me."

I moved closer to him and wrapped a hand around his neck, "I thought we already discussed the me staying with you, Dean."

He looked up and met my eyes, "Will you tell me what happened last night?"

"What do you want to know?" I asked, my hand slipping from his neck.

He caught my hand in his and held it. "Everything. I want to know why Cas seems to think that you have to stay with us. I want to know why Cas stopped your heart to send you… I don't even remember what he said. I need to know what's going on, Dee."

"I can tell you what I know, but it doesn't give either of us all the answers we're looking for."

Dean nodded, "Alright." He kissed my cheek. "Get dressed, you can tell us in the car."

I nodded. I was too fond of sharing every detail of that… vision… or whatever it had been. I couldn't share the part about Sam. I still didn't understand that part myself. But I could tell Dean the rest of it.

I got dressed and Dean brought our things to the car and got us checked out. I was on the end of the bed getting my boots on when Sam sat beside me.

"How you feeling?" He asked softly.

I finished with my boots and smiled at him, "I'm good."

He didn't smile back, he just sat there, his hands on his knees.

I placed my hand over one of his, "Sam, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a bit freaked out from last night." He said softly and smiled at me briefly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you and Dean. I just needed answers."

"And did you get them?"

"Some of them. The rest is still… in pieces. I guess I have to figure those out for myself."

Sam covered my and on his with his other hand, "Not alone. We're here with you too, Dee. You don't have to figure this out alone."

I leaned against his shoulder and he rested his head on top of mine. "Thank you, Sam."

"We're a team, right?" Sam said.

"Yeah."

"Alright," Dean entered and clapped his hands together. "We ready to go, or you wanna try and pull some more moves on my girl, Sam?"

Sam stood up, "That is not what-"

"I'm messing with you. Come on. Let's get going." Dean said, taking my hand.

We all got in the front seat of the impala with me in the middle. We stopped off at a diner and found a booth in the back. After we made our food order and got fresh coffee Dean asked me to tell them what I had found out.

I told them everything, leaving out anything regarding Sam, aside from the fact that we're a team and should stay together. When I was done, they were silent.

Our food came and we ate. I wasn't too hungry, but I ate a little of the salad I had ordered. We sipped on coffee and I stared into my cup, unable to meet their eyes.

"So," Dean finally broke the silence after the waitress came and refilled our cups and took our plates. "If you're not with me… you will literally… die?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

I nodded, "That what I was told." I leaned back in the booth. "Feel free to call the nut house and have them bring that fancy jacket that makes you hug yourself. I'll take a padded room while you're at it."

Sam and Dean both chuckled, "We don't think you're crazy, Dee." Sam said.

"Well, that makes one of us." I said with a sigh.

Dean slipped his hand onto my leg, "You're not crazy, Dee. If you are, then we all are."

I rubbed my temples. "Are you sure I'm not crazy. Because I can't possibly be centuries old."

"You're not. You're soul is." Sam said. "But you're still just you, Dee. This doesn't change who you are."

I stood up, my hands on the table, "It changes everything about me, Sam. Everything! I'm not just me anymore, I'm something… else. And I still don't even know who that is!" Tears were streaming over my cheeks, I wasn't entirely sure why.

I headed out of the restaurant and went to the impala. Sliding into the back seat. The tears came unbidden, leaving me in with my head in my hands. There were no sobs, thankfully, just silent tears.

Dean and Sam slid up front. I sat on the back seat with my back against the side. My knees pulled up to my chest and my head resting in my folded arms on my knees, looking out the back window.

"You can't shut us out, babe." Dean finally said softly. "We need you just as much as you need us, hun." his hand landed gently on my arm. "That much we've figured out. Everything else will fall into place."

I lifted my head slowly and looked at him, there was still another thing aside from the Sam stuff, that I hadn't told them. "It's not that easy, Dean. If I don't figure this out… and soon…"

His brow furrowed, "Then we'll figure this out."

"Right now, let's just go get the Colt." I finally said.

Dean nodded and turned around and started the car. Sam kept looking at me in concern. I laid my head back down and looked out the back window. We drove for hours. Stopped at some time in the middle of the night to fill up and drove more. The guys let me have the back to myself as I slept off and on.

Then sometime before noon we stopped. Found a place off the road and waited for Castiel to call Dean back.

I brought out my daggers and practiced throwing them. Sam watched intently. "You know, you're really really good with those."

I tossed a dagger in the air and caught it, "Guess that fits. I used a dagger in a past life, so, it kind of is like second nature." I tossed it toward a leaf as it fell and pinned it to the trunk of a tree.

"Wow! That was a great shot!" Sam said.

"Expect anything other than that from Dee." Dean added.

I went and retrieved my daggers and took my stance again and continued to catch falling leaves and pinning them against the tree trunk. Dean's phone rang and he answered it, walking away.

I threw the rest of my daggers before he returned. "Alright," Dean said. "Crowley's in his mansion. Let's go get him."

We drove around a lake and found the mansion. "So, what's the plan?" Sam asked. "There's guards at the gate."

"And I'm sure they would help a pretty lady." Dean said with a smirk.

I smirked back at him. "I'm sure they would."

I got out of the car and went back to the trunk and pulled out a dress. Sam stayed up front and Dean came around as I changed quickly. It was my blue dress from before, it showed my feminine curves, but wasn't extravagant or sluty, and it matched my boots.

I put my jacket on and then shook my hair out letting it cascade around my shoulders. We walked around and toward the gate. The guys waited around the corner out of sight.

I took a deep breath and pressed the intercom button. The gate was huge, bigger even than the one around Margaret's family home.

"Hello?" A voice said on the intercom

"Hello." I said softly and a bit timidly. "My car broke down. I- I could use some help."

"I'll be down in a minute." the intercom said and clicked off.

A few minutes later the gate swung open and two guys walked out, both smiling wickedly. "Evening pretty lady. Get yourself on in here."

I faked innocence. "I just need a phone, really, to call a tow truck."

"You don't need to call anyone, baby." One of the said as he glanced at the other guy.

"We're the only help you're ever gonna need." The other one said.

"You know what? I think I'll be fine." I turned on my heel and one of them reached and grabbed my shoulder. I could feel the darkness seeping from them. I knew they were demons before we even arrived, because…. it wa Crowley and he was a demon.

But I hadn't expected to feel the darkness from them.

I spun my arm around, grabbing the guy's arm and rammed my knee into his stomach, making him double over as I decked him with my right fist, knocking him to the ground on his back.

Sam had already used his blade that was able to kill demons on the other guy. He moved over to the unconscious one on his back and did the same.

"Nice work, hun." Dean said tossing me a bag. I pulled out a pair of wire cutters and we cut the power to the mansion and entered the house.

I pulled my revolver out and check that it was loaded as the guys set up a demon trap under a rug. I hid out of sight.

I heard Sam speak first, "It's Crowley, right?"

"So, the Hardy Boys finally found me. Took you long enough." Crowley said, and there was something familiar about his voice.

I heard a couple of steps, but stayed out of sight and moved around until I was able to come up behind Crowley. I stayed in the shadows.

"Do you have any idea how much this rug cost?" Crowley said, finding the demon trap.

I heard the sound of Dean and Sam being grabbed and stepped out, aiming my revolver at Crowley.

He didn't turn to look at me, but pulled another gun out and held it up. "This is it, right? this is what it's all about." He aimed the gun at Dean.

I cocked my revolver, but Crowley re-aimed and shot both of the demons holding Sam and Dean.

"We need to talk. Privately." Crowley said, "Are you gonna put your gun down, sweetheart?"

"Depends, you gonna hand over the Colt?"

Crowley turned and looked at me, recognition clearly in his eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, do we know each other? I'm not known for having demons as acquaintances." I said.

Crowley eyed me, "You're different… you don't know yet." he shrugged and motioned for us to follow him.

I kept my revolver on him, primarily because I really couldn't shake the fact that I did, in fact, know him… from somewhere.

"What the hell is this?" Dean asked.

"Do you know how deep I could have buried this thing?" Crowley asked then he waved his hand and the door slammed behind us. "there's no reason you or anyone should know this even exists except that I told you."

"You told us." Sam scoffed.

"Rumors, innuendo, sent out on the grapevine."

"Why? Why tell us anything?" Sam asked.

Crowley raised the Colt again at Dean and I re-aimed my gun at him. "I want you to take this thing to Lucifer and empty it into his face." Crowley said.

"uh-huh, okay, and why exactly would you want the devil dead?" Dean asked.

Crowley set the gun down and I lowered my gun. "It's called- Survival. Well, forgot you two at best are functioning morons-"

"you're functioning… morons…" Dean said and I shook my head at him.

"Lucifer isn't a demon, remember? He's an angel. An angel famous for his hatred of humankind. to him you're just filthy bags of pus. It that's the way he feels about you, what can he think about us?" Crowley said then turned toward me, "I know you're smarter than them, you figuring this out sweetheart?"

I nodded and lowered my gun. "Lucifer ends humans you know you're next."

Crowley smiled, "To him, we're just servants. Cannon fodder. If Lucifer manages to exterminate humankind… like she said, we're next. So, help me, huh? Let's go back to simpler, better times, back to when we could all follow our natures. I'm in sales, dammit! So what do you say it I give you this thing, and you go kill the devil?" Crowley held the gun out, handle first.

The guys exchanged glances and I stepped forward and grabbed the Colt with my left hand.

Crowley stared into my eyes, "You being with them," he smirked, "it kind of fits."

I pulled the gun from his hand.

"Great." Sam said.

"Great," Crowley added.

"You wouldn't happen to know where the devil is, by chance, would you?" Sam asked.

"Thursday, birdies tell me, there's an appointment in Carthage, Missouri." Crowley replied.

Dean and Sam glanced at me and I nodded in understanding. I aimed the Colt at Crowley and pulled the trigger. It was empty.

"Oh, yeah, right, you'll probably need some more ammunition." Crowley said.

I aimed my revolver back at him as he reached into his desk.

"Oh, uh, excuse me for asking, but aren't you kind of signing your own death warrant? I mean, what happens to you if we go up against the devil and lose?" Dean asked.

"Number one, he's going to wipe us all out anyway. Two, after you leave here, I go on an extended vacation to all points nowhere. And three, how about you don't miss, okay! Morons! Oh, and, you have her." He pointed at me, "Use her and you won't lose."

"How do you know me?" I asked.

"We've met before. Decades ago really… or longer. You're just as beautiful as you were then. Don't miss." He tossed something at Dean. When I looked back, he was gone.

Dean looked at me, "So, past you have a tussle with Crowley?"

"I hope by tussel you mean I punched him, because that's all I want to do. Or shoot him." I replied.

Dean and Sam both chuckled.

"Let's get back to Bobby's." Sam said.

Dean nodded and we headed out. I handed him the Colt and he took it. I shoved my revolver back into the bag we had left by the gate and slung it over one shoulder as we headed back toward the impala.

We drove for a while and then Castiel appeared beside me in the backseat. "You got the Colt."

"Uh, yeah." I replied, not turning to look at him.

"Yeah, thanks for pinpointing Crowley, seems he wanted us to find it anyway." Dean added. "Hey, uh, can you tell us how many lives that Dee has lived?" he asked, looking in the rearview mirror.

"Dozens." Castiel replied.

A shiver went down my spine. "And am I always me?"

"I do not understand your question. Of course you are always you. If you were not you, you wouldn't be you. Therefore your question does not make sense." He replied.

"Alright, I guess that kind of answers it." I said with a sigh.

"So, Dee's a warrior and she… uses sex to recharge her batteries?" Sam chuckled.

I hadn't explained it that way to them, but they pieced it together through my blushes. I blushed even harder as Sam said that.

"No, she uses love, desire, passion… the act is merely a fraction of what she needs." Castiel answered flatly. "There must be love. She is a warrior for love."

"Why love?" I asked.

"Because love is a strong force. It is mysterious and does not have boundaries to it. And it is unlimited. Your power requires a source of infinite limits."

Dean snickered. "I'm good, but I ain't that good. Even I have limits."

Castiel glanced at me, but didn't say anything. His look told me he knew I needed more than Dean, but he wasn't going to say anything.

I looked away.

"So, I guess Jo and Ellen are at Bobby's right now. When I called Bobby and told him we have the Colt he called in a little extra help." Dean said.

"And who are they?" I asked.

"Ellen is a friend of our dad's, a hunter like us. Jo is her daughter." Sam replied.

"Okay. Guess we can use all the help we can get." I added.

"Yeah, well, Crowley seems to think all we need is you." Sam said.

"Or maybe Crowley just knows I'm a better shot than either of you." I smirked.

"With Dee your chance of success is increased, in everything you do." Castiel added. "The odds in your favor will increase exponentially once she has full use of her abilities."

"What abilities?" I asked.

"Many. You will learn them in time."

"How?" I asked.

"Once you all have accepted it, and you've received your offering, you will know your true power."

"Accepted… wait, is this like that accepting that I have to do, like from your dream?" Dean asked.

"I think so." I replied.

"Well, what the hell are we supposed to accept?" Dean asked.

"I think that I will wait for you at Bobby's where we can discuss our plans." Castiel disappeared.

It was growing dark. Dean pulled over and switched spots with Sam. I stayed in the back, unable to sleep. I had too many thoughts running through my head. I kept spinning a dagger in my hand, tossing it up and catching it.

Dean fell asleep, leaning against the window in the passenger's seat.

Sam kept eyeing me in the rearview mirror but I tried not to notice, or at least pretended not to notice.

After about an hour he finally spoke, "What's on your mind, Dee?"

"Everything." I replied softly.

"I'm sorry about earlier at the diner, when you told us. I didn't mean to make you cry." He was talking so softly and the tenderness in his voice was almost heartbreaking.

"It wasn't you, Sam. It was just me. I never really knew who I was. I did okay for most of my life. Seemed like a regular kid, had friends and what not. But I was always the odd one out, everyone knew me, thought I was great, but I wouldn't always know them. It was strange, people seemed to like me. I've never had a problem making friends. After high school, I finally felt free. I decided I could be whatever I wanted to be. Went down a few rough roads, learned a few lessons.

"Then I went to college." I chuckled a little. "College was where I felt I had bloomed. Made even more friends, did great. Graduated a year early and got the internship. But after that, I got lost. I got Aphrodite, hoping it would give me a purpose and she did for a while."

"And then you went to Montana?"

"Yeah, I loved it there. When I decided to stay I was still lost though. I just hoped that I would be able to find it there. I started making money, started investing. Then created the foundation. I was helping people and it made me feel better, but I was still lost.

"Then you two blew through town and knocked me on my ass." I leaned forward, resting my arms on the back of the front seat. One of my arms behind Sam. "Strange thing was that I didn't feel lost anymore. And I'm still not lost. I don't feel lost anymore. I feel like I'm on the right path. Problem is… I'm not sure this path is who I am."

"How's that? You've been told it's who you are and it's kind of happening to you. It's not exactly a choice for you, Dee. Trust me, I know how that is, not being able to choose your path and to just have it there. I know how that feels. I'm the devil's vessel! You think I chose that?"

I shook my head. They had told me about how Sam was the vessel that the devil was meant to be in… and Sam would be gone.

"I know how it feels, Dee. It's not easy accepting something you didn't get to choose. But in your case, it's a good thing. Still not easy, I get that, but it's better than being the devil's vessel." He chuckled.

"But what if I can't accept what it is that I have to? What if we all can't?" I said softly, leaning back in the seat.

"Dee… you know what it is we have to accept, don't you?" Sam asked.

My heart stopped for a moment and my breath caught in my chest. "I think so."

"Then why haven't you told us?"

"Because we're not ready for it yet."

"And when will we be ready for it, Dee? Because based off the look on your face, it's you who isn't willing to accept it."

The car fell silent again. I turned and leaned against the side of the car and bent on knee on the seat. I was still wearing my dress and wishing I had changed into my jeans.

Was Sam right, was I the one unwilling to accept what I had seen, what I knew to be true? What was I willing to risk to continue to deny what I had seen?

I hadn't ever thought of Sam as more than… my boyfriend's brother and a brother to me. But I also couldn't deny that he also had energy my body responded to. Not that I didn't already have a clear visual that Sam was the other side of the heart and I couldn't be whole without him.

Would I ever accept that I had to have a relationship with two guys, brothers on top of that? And if I did accept it, would they be willing to accept it? Even for the greater good?

I shook my head, there had to be another way. Something that didn't included needing to have sex with two guys, that wasn't who I was. Or was it? I had seen it in the vision that Castiel had showed me. I was clearly with both of them…

I ran a hand through my hair and then gathered my hair over one shoulder and played with the ends. Braiding and unbraiding, just to keep my hands busy while my thoughts raced.

Eventually, I fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

11

Dean woke me up. I sat up and looked around, we were back at Bobby's. It was sometime before noon. We were greeted by Castiel and the two woman who I assumed were Jo and Ellen.

Dean took my hand and led me forward. "Dee, this is Ellen and Jo. Guys this is Dee." The way he had announced it was like he was showing me off, in a good way.

Ellen held her hand out and I shook it. "I've heard a lot about you. Especially your dagger and gun skills. Among other whispers from an angel." she smiled warmly.

Jo held her hand out next, "Maybe you could show us some of these dagger skills?"

I shrugged, "Sure." We all headed inside.

I excused myself and went to shower and changed into jeans and a simple t-shirt. I headed downstairs. Dean and Sam were at Bobby's desk. They were talking and didn't look like they wanted to be disturbed so I headed into the kitchen. Castiel was sitting at the table with a line of shots in front of him. He downed them all without flinching.

"Can angels even get drunk?" I asked.

"I don't know." Castiel said.

"That's what we wanna know." Jo replied.

"Mind if I have one." I asked.

Jo filled a shot glass and handed it to me and I downed it and held it out for her and she refilled it. I downed it again.

"Damn!" Ellen and Jo said together. "I did not see that coming!" Jo added.

"Why?" I snickered as she refilled the glass and I downed it again.

"No offense, hun, but you look like a cute little college girl who got lost, not like a girl who can throw daggers shoot guns, and drink." Jo replied.

I shrugged and took the beer that Ellen handed me. "I'm full of surprises."

"You have no idea." Dean, Sam, and Castiel said all at the same time.

Ellen and Jo busted out laughing, I blushed and walked out the back door.

I walked to the impala and grabbed my gun, bullets, and my practice daggers out of Aphrodite. I headed into the back where I had practiced before. I set up the gun and bullets.

"I'm sorry if we offended you." I heard Jo said softly as she approached me.

I took a sip from my beer and set it down on the makeshift table I used to hold my things when I practiced. "It wasn't you, or Ellen… or anyone really. Just me."

"Are you sure you should be doing that after those shots?" She asked

"I'm fine." Which I was.

"Okay… so… you and Dean, huh?"

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"Bobby said you fix that mustang out there yourself, that true?"

"Yup, rebuilt the engine twice."

"That's impressive. And you have a college degree?"

"Uh, yeah, psychology and english."

"And you started a charity after making bank in the stock market?"

I set my daggers down, which I had been checking. "Yes." I turned to her, picking up my beer.

"That's a lot of accomplishments." She said.

"I would say thank you, but I have a feeling this isn't you complimenting me." I said, not unkindly.

"I just think it's a bit much for someone like you. A bit hard to believe." She said, in a tone that challenged me.

"Dean's seen the pictures of both the rebuilds of my car, I also showed him my skills when I help him with the impala. I can bring out my laptop and show you my degrees, my accounts, and my licenses for my foundation. Just as easily as I pick up these daggers or that gun and hit a target. Which one do you want me to prove?"

She downed her beer then flipped it in her hand, holding the neck. I eyed her then turned picked up my bottle, downed my beer in a few swigs and tossed it gently to her. I turned around quickly picked up my revolver in one my left hand, already loaded, and a dagger in my right.

I didn't even turn around fully before she tossed both as hard in the air as she could. I aimed the gun at one and fired, aiming and fling my dagger in my right hand at the other bottle. Both bottles shattered to the ground upon impact.

I set the revolver down and turned back to face her. Everyone was now outside watching what had transpired. Had they seen everything before the bottles? I didn't know.

They all clapped, including Jo… and Castiel who looked a bit confused as to why.

Jo stepped forward, "I apologize, I was being rude. But you have to admit it is a bit hard to believe." She smiled kindly.

"you're not just saying that because my skills scare you?" I said in a joking tone.

"Maybe a little." She said holding her forefinger and thumb a little bit a part.

"I admit, it is hard to believe, but it's all true." I said with a shrug.

Ellen came forward, "That was some nice shooting. You fire with both hands just as well?"

"Guns yes, but daggers I'm better with my right, I can still throw with my left, just not as well." I said.

"I'd like to go ahead and note, that that's like her first and probably only flaw." Sam said.

Jo nodded, "Good to know that she's not entirely perfect than."

Dean stepped around them and wrapped an arm around my waist, "I beg to differ that!" he said with a smirk as he kissed my cheek.

I rolled my eyes playfully. Ellen and Jo turned to grab more bottles and cans. Sam and Dean were nominated to run and get us food. The girls stayed out back and shot guns.

They kept trying to throw something that I would miss. Then when that didn't work, they brought out more whiskey.

"Maybe you'll stop being so good, if you drink." Jo said handing me a shot.

I downed the shot and she refilled it. I downed it again and took a third as the guys returned. I was barely feeling the first shots I had taken, so I wasn't worried. Plus I had gone inside and had some water when I had used the bathroom.

I picked up my revolver and flicked it open and reloaded it.

Ellen stepped up, "Can I see that?" I handed it to her and she studied the detail work like everyone else always did.

It had been a collectors design and it was beautiful, but for me, it was just a part of me.

"This is a beautiful gun. Can I?" She asked about shooting it and I nodded.

She took aim at a can sitting on top of a junk pile. She fired, but hadn't expected the kick as they never did. "Wow, some power." She aimed again and hit it dead on.

I took the gun from her and Jo stepped up for it next, jumping excitedly. "Can I? I've been dying to hold it since I saw you with it!"

I handed it to her and she admired it, "It's stunning!"

"It's gotta kick, Jo," Ellen said to her.

Jo aimed at another can a bit closer, expecting the kick she hit her target. She handed the gun back. "Don't think I could do it easily with one hand, if at all. How do you manage? No offense, just asking."

"None taken." I took aim at the last three cans individually and hit all three target with one hand. "Everyone has their gun that they prefer to fire, one they're better at firing. This revolver is mine."

"Darlin'," Ellen said with a hand on my shoulder, "That's true, but you truly make it look easy with that revolver. And it ain't easy."

"And don't even get me started on your skills with a dagger." Jo said with a wave of her hand.

Castiel stepped forward, "Daggers have always been her prefered weapon of choice, since guns were not available for centuries. It would make sense that she is better with daggers."

"Okay, that's like the third strangest thing he's said about you, Dee." Jo said. "I don't really make sense of most of what he says about you, but that one to me…"

Sam shook his head as he approached, to indicate for Jo to stop. "How about food, now?"

We headed into the kitchen, Dean saw me and headed over wrapping me into his arms and kissing me gently.

"Alright. Everybody get in here! It's time for the lineup. Usual suspects in the corner." Bobby said wheeling his chair to the living room.

"Oh come on Bobby. Nobody wants their picture taken." Ellen said as we all headed in the living room.

"Hear, hear." Sam said.

"Shut up. You're drinking my beer." Bobby said. "Anyway, I'm gonna need something to remember your sorry asses by."

Dean keep his arm around my waist. Sam stood on my other side. We were all smiling as Bobby got into place.

"Ha! Always good to have an optimist around." Ellen said with a chuckle.

"Bobby's right. Tomorrow we hunt the devil. This is our last night on earth." Castiel added.

The smiles all seemed to fade. Sam's hand slipped into mine, his doing. The surge that flowed within me as he took my hand was almost instantly overwhelming. It was the combination of Dean's arm around my waist and Sam's hand in mine.

The camera flashed. Sam's hand slipped away as we all dispersed.

Most went into the kitchen for food and more drinks. Dean kissed my cheek and followed into the kitchen. I stayed in the living room, walking to look out the window. Castiel followed me.

"Why both of them?" I asked him quietly.

"Because for you they each offer a different source. Different energies. They each have different qualities, but more than that… because they both _need_ you." He answered.

"You know Dean, you think he's just going to accept that?"

"This is not just about Dean."

"You think either of them would easily accept this?"

"If they love you, then yes. And since your fates have already been crossed for a reason… why do you doubt that which is already your fate?"

I swallowed hard, "Because I'm not the type of person to purposely put herself between two brothers, who by the way have had a hard enough time in their relationship."

"Did you ever stop to wonder, if maybe, you being in the middle is exactly what keeps them together?"

I froze, that thought had never occurred to me and I couldn't think why it would.

"Why would it matter, if tonight is our last night on earth?"

"Our chances are low, without you, they would be lower. If you were better… prepared, they would be higher, but now is not the time for that."

"So, there's nothing that I can do now to help us now?"

"Correct, but if we survive this, it will be up to you to survive yourself." Castiel walked away.

Sam was there, holding a beer out to me. I took it and he stood beside me. "It would make Dean and I feel better if you didn't go with us."

I sipped my beer, "What happened to being a team?"

"I said it would make us feel better I didn't say anything about you actually staying behind. We have been told by too many sources not to let you out of our sight, so, you're stuck with us."

I smiled, "I can live with that." not that I had a choice.

His smile faltered and his brow furrowed, "What's so hard for you to accept that you aren't willing to even tells us what it is?"

"Sam…"

"I'm serious, Dee."

I sighed softly, but didn't say anything.

He put his hand gently on my arm, "Dee, come on, you should know by now that you can tell us anything."

"Right now it doesn't matter. Let's live through this first." I replied and walked away out the front door.

Sam followed me, "Dee, please?"

I stopped and turned around, "Sam, please. Can we just focus on what we're doing tomorrow."

Sam put his hands in his pockets, "Then you'll tell me?"

I swallowed hard and nodded.

"Alright." He turned and walked back into the house.

I walked to my car and sat on the hood. Knowing she had a steel frame, meant not having to worry about sitting on her, which was something I really enjoyed. I bent one leg and rested my arm on my knee as I held my beer and sipped from it. It was quieter outside. And since my head was already loud enough, I needed the silence around me.

A few minutes later, Dean came out. "Why are you out here alone, love?" he asked softly as he sat on the hood beside me.

"It's quieter." I wasn't wearing my coat, there was a chill in the air, but it didn't bother me.

"Aren't you hungry?"

I shook my head.

"Anything I can do?"

I turned and looked at him, "Stay with me?" I asked softly.

He smiled lovingly at me, "Always." He moved around me, sitting behind me, one leg bent beside my bent leg and the other draped off the left side of the hood.

His arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back against him. I leaned into him happily, my head resting against his right shoulder and his head over my left shoulder.

"Did you have fun shooting with Jo and Ellen?"

"Yeah, they kept trying to get me to miss."

"And did you?"

"No."

"That's my girl." He kissed my temple which was lined up with his jawline.

I smiled.

"You're really freaked out by all of this that you're finding out about yourself, aren't you?"

"Why do you say that?"

"I have seen you face so much already, and not bat an eye. Not once. But this… this scares you." He rested his head against mine and held me tighter. "I just wish there was something I could do to help. I hate seeing you like this."

I wrapped my left arm up and around his neck, his left hand covered mine on his neck, his lips grazing against my wrist, sending a wave through me.

I turned slightly in his arm, angling my body so that I could gently pull his lips down to meet mine. His left hand sliding to my waist. I still held my beer and he quickly remedied that by taking it and putting it behind him on the roof, far enough back.

He wrapped me back up in his arms, his lips meeting mine eagerly as he turned me to face him fully. He leaned back against the window and gently pulled me down with him. I laid down his middle.

His hands brushed my hair behind my ears as his lips ignited desire against mine. A breeze blew by and made me shiver. He pulled away and sat me up. He pulled his jacket off and draped it over my shoulders.

"Come on, let's get inside." He said rubbing my arms over the jacket.

I nodded and we headed back in.

Jo immediately ran to me, "There she is!" clearly a bit buzzed. "Come do a shot with me!"

She took my arm and pulled me from Dean's arm and he chuckled as he took the jacket before it hit the floor. In the kitchen Jo handed me a shot and took one for herself. We downed them together and then she made me do one more.

"Alright, I'm done!" I said. I was fine for now, but the last rounds were beginning to hit me, thankfully silencing my many thoughts.

"One more!" She shoved one in my hand and I downed it.

She picked up her beer and handed me a new one. I took it and thanked then headed into the living room. Dean was sitting in a chair talking to Bobby who smiled warmly at as I approached.

Dean pulled me onto his lap gently and I draped my legs over the side of the chair. Bobby rolled his eyes with a smile and rolled away.

Dean's hand behind my back was already under my shirt, caressing my back. His other hand slid up the outside of my leg and wrapped around me. I had one arm draped around his shoulders, my other hand holding the deer.

He kissed my cheek. "Had enough shots yet?"

I nodded, "More than enough."

His lips grazed my neck and I bit my lower lip as more desire flowed through me. "Still not hungry?"

"Not for food," I whispered seductively.

He pulled away and smirked at me and motioned with his head toward the stairs. I slid off his lap and his hand slid into my free one as we headed toward the stairs.

I had already been told to put my things in the room we had used last time. I opened the door and set the bottle on a shelf near the door. Dean closed the door behind him and I turned and face him.

His hand went straight to my hips and pulled me to him as our lips met eagerly. I unbuttoned his outer shirt and pulled off his arms. His hands quickly returning to slip my shirt over my head.

His hands devouring me into him as his lips found mine again. I embraced the flow of energy and tried to capture it and release it back to Dean.

I pulled his shirt over his head and then turned him around me and pushed him lightly to the bed. I crawled on the bed between his legs, leaning over him. I kissed him teasingly and pulled away. I brought my lips tenderly to his neck and trailed my hands over his bare chest, focusing the flow of energy wherever I touched him. Pulsing through my kisses down his chest.

My hands went to his belt buckle as I kneeled and undid it. I stood back up and undid my pants and took my boots and jeans off quickly. Dean had discarded his jeans and boots. Sitting on the end of the bed, he pulled me toward him as he stood up.

He lifted me into his arms and turned around and laid me on my back. He kissed me deeply and I continued to freely let the energy flow through both of us. It seemed like it kept growing in strength.

He unhooked my bra and tossed it aside, one hand trailing down my chest as he lips chased after.

My underwear were slid down my legs. Dean trailing kisses over one leg and back up the other and over my stomach.

His body was hot against mine. The desire and passion palpable in the air around us. He had one arm cradled under my head while his other one ran wildly up and down my body.

I had one hand on his back, my other hand caressed his cheek tenderly. I bent my head back as the pleasure threatened to overwhelm me. His lips trailed down my neck. With a final thrust our bodies quivered together.

A final wave of energy vibrated through us as Dean looked at me then kissed me lightly. He pulled away and slip off me. I rolled my back against him and he pulled me against him and kissed my shoulder.

"I love you." He whispered softly, his breath tickling my cheek slightly.

"I love you, too." I replied before we both fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

12

I woke up to gentle kisses on my bare shoulder. "We need to get up, babe." he whispered then kissed my shoulder again.

"I know."

A moment later a knock sounded on the door. "We're getting up!" Dean hollered.

Who ever knocked walked away and down the stairs.

We got up and got dressed. I grabbed a clean pair of jeans, a tank top and a flannel long sleeved shirt of mine. I brushed my hair and left it down, but put a hair tie on my wrist.

Dean and I were putting our boots on while sitting on the end of the bed.

A light knock sounded and Sam peaked his head in, "Alright, just checking. Coffee and breakfast downstairs, then we're hitting the road. Dee, I put your revolver in the car already." he said.

I stood up and grabbed my jacket from where I had left it before my shower the day before. Dean and I headed down behind Sam.

Ellen made me eat a few eggs scrambled and some toast with my coffee. She refused to let me not eat breakfast when I hadn't eaten dinner. I obliged her and ate what I could and had my coffee.

Jo walked up to me when we were loading up. She handed me a picture. "I took of you two last night. You two were so cute that I had to."

The picture was of when I was sitting on Dean's lap in the chair. He was leaning his head against the side of mine and I was smiling softly. The photo almost looked over exposed, like Dean and I were radiating light and the camera had caught it.

"It looks…"

"I know. I thought maybe the light was off or hitting the camera wrong." She smiled warmly. "Or maybe it's more than that." She walked away.

We looked stunning together, seeming to radiate. I showed Dean. "When…?"

"Last night, Jo, she couldn't help it."

He smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him for a kiss as he slipped the photo in his jacket pocket on the inside, next to his heart.

We readied to go. Dean, Sam and I in the impala the others in the van. An 18 hour road trip ahead of us.

Dean drove and I sat beside him, leaning against him, our hands clasped and fingers laced. Sam was in the back seat, quiet. We were all quite.

We switched drivers periodically, only stopping for bathroom, food and drink, and gas. The van behind us at every stop. And Castiel ever present, actually riding in the van or switching to the impala.

I fell asleep for awhile in the back seat, only to be woken up by the guys trying to find a signal on their phones.

"We here?" I asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, creeping ghost town." Dean said as he waved the other car up.

I pulled out my phone to check as Dean spoke to Ellen and then we drove off slowly. I had no signal either.

We stopped outside the police station. I looked around. There were people everywhere, they looked strange. Their complexion more on the grey side and their face strangely wrinkled.

We got out. I kept looking around as I followed the guys inside. They looked around and we headed outside.

"Dee, what do you keep looking at?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean? You can see them?" I asked confused, my heart pounding erratically.

Every now and then one of the creatures would look at me and tilt it's head slightly, then look away.

Dean looked at me concerned, "Them who, Dee? We don't see anything, but us in this empty town."

I turned my head slowly, "But they're everywhere."

"What do 'they' look like?" Sam asked.

I shrugged, "Really skinny… men…. in suits… their faces are… grey…. strangely wrinkled."

Dean and Sam exchanged glances. "That sounds like reapers…" Dean said. "How many?"

I shook my head and shrugged, "Dean, they're everywhere." I said dodging one as we walked.

The van pulled up, "Station's empty." Dean said.

"So's everything else." Jo added.

"Have you seen Cas?" Ellen asked.

"What? He was with you." Dean replied.

"Nope. He went after reapers." Ellen said.

"Wait! So, you and Castiel can see the reapers, but we can't" Sam said looking around.

"Wait," Jo said, "You can see them?"

I nodded.

The van pulled over and we quickly armed ourselves. I slid practice throwing daggers in my boots and pockets. Then I loaded my revolver and put it in the back of my jeans. Dean handed me a shotgun with a strap so I could sling it over one arm to throw daggers or use my revolver. The he handed shells I loaded it. I added a handful of bullets for each gun into either pocket on my jacket.

Everyone else had one shot gun, Dean took the Colt with his shotgun. And I thought I saw Sam grab another handgun and put it in his jeans.

We walked slowly down the street, shotguns up and ready. Dean and Sam were talking, one on either side of me. I was too focused on the reapers prowling and search for Cas to notice what they said.

I felt a wave of darkness creep down my spine and I froze.

"Dee?" Dean asked.

I felt the presence like a chilling finger running down my back. I turned around just as the person, a woman, spoke. "There you are."

"Meg." Sam said.

"Shouldn't have come here, boys." She said.

I looked around her as large black dogs, too gruesome for words.

"Hell, I could say the same thing for you." Meg said.

"Dean, I'm going out on a limb, but I'm gonna say hellhounds." I said, thinking that was a fitting term.

"You can see those too?" Sam whispered.

"DIdn't come here alone. Deano." Meg said.

"Hellhounds." Dean said flatly, trying not to show fear.

"Yeah, Dean. Your favorite. Come on, boys. My father wants to see you."

"I think we'll pass, thanks." Sam said.

"Your call. You can make this easy or you can make it really, really hard."

I stared straight ahead, aiming at the hellhound slowly taking the lead. I swallowed hard.

"When have you known us to ever make anything easy?" Dean replied.

Dean thought he was aiming at Meg, but there was a hellhound in the way, so when he fired the colt he hit the hound instead.

"Run!" Sam yells.

I don't listen, I take aim and shoot the one closest and knock it back. Dean's a few steps behind me, urging me to run.

I shoot another hellhound, knocking it back and moving backward. Now the hellhounds see me as the threat. I keep shooting and running backwards. I run out of bullets on my shotgun and let it sling over my shoulder as I reach around with my left hand and grab my revolver, taking aim and firing… killing a hellhound in a fit of howls.

Now I've got more attention. I shoot and kill another one. Then one catches me off guard and bites my left arm. I scream as its teeth sink into my flesh. "Dee!" Dean yells running to me.

My hand releases the gun involuntarily, but I catch it in my right hand. A hound tackles Dean and I yell his name. I shoot the hound on my arm killing it, but another hound tackles me to the ground.

Jo is shooting at the hound over Dean, knocking it back.

I manage to shoot the one on top of me. Jo's bitten in the side and falls to the ground. I shoot the hound on Dean and the one on Jo. Dean and I scramble up and I tell him to grab Jo. As we run, I empty my revolver and load it.

We go into a building. I turn around and shoot the closest hellhounds, but there's too many. I don't have enough bullets.

My ears are ringing as I shoot the remaining bullets and run inside, Sam closes the door and we barricade, salting doorways and windows to ward them off.

Jo's in bad shape and we all know it. I can't quite make out their words as my ears feel like I stood too close to an explosion.

Finally the ringing stops. "Why were they howling like that. I've never heard that before." Dean said.

I paused, knowing those howls were because of me. "I was killing them." I said softly.

"Wait, what?" Sam said.

I held up my revolver. "It was killing them."

Sam took the gun. "I don't think it was the gun." he said.

"Sam's right, it was probably you." Dean said.

"It doesn't matter. There's too many out there I don't have enough bullets. I've got enough for half of them."

"Did it work with the shotgun?" Sam asked hopeful.

I shook my head.

We got Jo bandaged up as good as we could. Dean and Bobby had planned ahead and brought radios. Dean had one and boddy was on the other end at the house. They started talking, but I wasn't paying attention until Dean turned to me.

"Dee how many reapers?"

"Few dozen, maybe more."

My arm stung and I busied myself with removing my jacket carefully as they all talked. Bobby was talking about a seventh seal and a place where we would be able to find Lucifer.

After a while the boys started looking for something we could carry Jo out with so that we could get her to safety.

"Stop. Guys, stop." She said softly.

We all froze.

"can we, uh, be realistic about this, please?" She said. "Uh! I can't move my legs. I can't be moved. My guts are being held in my an ace bandage. We gotta- we gotta get our priorities straight here."

Sam and Dean glanced at eachother.

"Number one, I'm not going anywhere."

"Johanna Beth, you stop talking like that." Ellen said, trying not to cry.

"Mom, I can't fight. I can't walk. But I can do something. We got propane, wiring, rock salt, iron nails, everything we need."

I Knew what she was talking about. A small thing I had picked up in college. Why? I really don't remember, just the materials need and how to do it.

"Everything we need?" Sam asked.

"To build a bomb." I said softly.

"No. Jo, no." Dean said.

I got up and let them all have a moment as I grabbed some bandages and went to a corner. I still hadn't gotten the jacket off. I slipped my good arm out and slowly peeled it off my arm wincing as the torn flesh stuck to the leather. I squeezed my eyes shut as I finished getting the jacket off.

I sat down on the ground as I rolled up the sleeve on my flannel long sleeved shirt. The wound looked worse than I had first thought. Looking at it, I was surprised my hand was still attached, and that I could still move all my fingers, painfully and weakly, but they were moving.

I heard Sam and Dean gathering up the supplies they needed to build the bomb. Jo was helping them by giving instructions. I felt bad, Jo was a nice girl and clearly carried about and now she was going to be sacrificing herself to save us and give us a shot at killing Lucifer. Then again, it wasn't a sacrifice, she was going to die either way and she had faced that fact.

Dean came over to me, "Need some help with that?" he asked softly.

I nodded and handed him the bandage to wrap around my arm, dripping blood. I winced as he wrapped it tightly to stop the bleeding. My other hand gripped his jacket collar as the pain blared up my arm and down my spine. A small whine escaped my lips.

"Can you still move your fingers?" he asked and I nodded. "That's good. The wound looks bad, but we can worry about that later. If we make it through this."

After the bomb was set up Sam, Dean and I found a roof access hatch to climb out through. Ellen had decided to stay behind with her daughter, they needed someone to open the doors and let the hellhounds in.

We said our goodbyes quickly.

"Dean," Ellen said softly. "You give Dee the Colt. No offense to you, but she's a better shot."

Dean nodded.

"And Dee?" Ellen said as I turned toward her. "Don't you dare miss, young lady!"

I nodded, "I won't."

Dean helped me up and Sam pulled me through from up above. We made our way across the buildings and down to the street, stopping only when the explosion vibrated the ground beneath our feet.

We ran to the location that Bobby had given Dean. In the bushes we hid in, Dean handed me the Colt.

"Sam and I will take lead, you behind us." Dean said.

I handed him my revolver loaded. He wrapped a hand around my neck and kissed me. "I love you, Dean." I said softly.

He pulled me toward him and hugged me tightly, "I love you, too, Dee."

We pulled apart, I readied the Colt in my right hand.

"Let's do this." Dean said and he and Sam stood up and headed out.

"Hey!" Sam yelled at Lucifer.

I was behind them, hidden mostly.

"You wanted to see me?" Sam said.

"Oh, Sam, you don't need that gun here. You know I'd never hurt you. Not really." Lucifer said, indicating the shotgun that Sam held.

"Yeah? Well, she might." Dean said as they both sidestepped.

I stepped forward, aimed the Colt point blank at Lucifer and fired. He collapsed on the ground. We stood there and watched as Lucifer inhaled and shifted. "Owww." he said.

My heart hammered erratically as Lucifer stood up. He grabbed my arm and twisted it hard, I felt my shoulder pop and a burst of pain. The Colt slipping from my hand.

Dean aimed my revolver, but with his other hand Lucifer punched Dean, knocking him into a tree.

Lucifer looked at me.

"Sam! Go to Dean!" I yelled and he did.

Lucifer twisted my arm again and I moved my other hand to try and pry his off me, put he grabbed around the bandage, a new wave of pain so intense I felt and saw my vision pulsing.

"What are you doing here? Why would you even face me without your dagger?"

I felt panic rise inside me and a strange sense of peace. At least I wouldn't have to ruin a relationship between two brothers.

"You shouldn't be here." Lucifer said, but no worries. You're more an empty vessel than yourself."

"I take it we've met before?"

He tilted his head, "Of course, but you don't remember." he pulled me toward him. "There was a time when your beauty was renowned world over. A time when I thought to make you mine. Perhaps it will happen again. Maybe once I have my true vessel." He smirked toward Sam.

"It's never gonna happen!" Sam yelled.

Lucifer let one hand go and ran a finger down my cheek. I felt the seep of darkness burn through me, filling my body with its foreign substance. Then I felt my body begin to burn, adding to the pain in both my arms.

I blacked out.


	13. Chapter 13

13

I opened my eyes and stood before my guardian. "What happened?" I asked.

"You nearly got yourself killed. Thankfully, Lucifer has always had a soft spot for you, my dear. You are very weak though, and injured."

"Why didn't he kill me?"

"Maybe because Lucifer believes that if you were to choose him, he would gain unbelievable powers. He doesn't realize that this isn't really a choice for you. It is your fate."

"But Sam's his vessel." I added.

She eyed me, "Well, then that does play an interesting part." Her eyes narrowed at me, "You cannot let that happen."

"I won't."

"Good. Now, you need to return to the living. You must heal and rest. I would suggest you begin to find acceptance. There will come a time when your life… and theirs hang on your decision and acceptance."

"Yeah, I get that. Thanks. You wanna get me back now."

"It will hurt when you wake up. The darkness as seeped into you, you must rid it. And I'm sure you know how. Good luck."

Everything faded.

I woke up gasping, pain flaring making me gasp harder. Dean had his arms around me. "Thank God! Dee, we thought we lost you."

I screamed in pain as he held me tighter.

He pulled away, "Sorry, love. What hurts?"

"Everything!" I said, finally seeing that we were in the impala and on the road. Sam was driving. I was in the middle.

I couldn't move my right arm, it was dislocated and on fire. I turned to Dean, "My shoulder, it's…"

Dean nodded, "Are you sure?"

I put his hand on my shoulder, knowing that he knew how to relocate it. I nodded.

"This is gonna hurt." Dean said.

I eyed him, "Can't hurt worse than I already do."

He took a deep breath and adjusted my arm and his hands to do it properly. "One, two…"

A pop sounded and a flare of pain blinded my vision and threatened to make me pass out. I gasped for breath as I leaned back and the pain in my shoulder eased slightly.

Dean took my other arm in his hand. the bandage was oozing with blood. "We need to tend to this now. Sam pull over."

Sam nodded and pulled off the road.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"A few hours." Dean replied. "We got out outta there as quick as we could. you weren't breathing, but… I hoped that it was like before." his eyes softened and gave me a hint of the pain he had felt when I worried I wouldn't wake up.

"I'm fine, mostly." I said with a smile.

He cupped my cheek and brought his lips to mine gently.

"I'm sorry." I said softly afterward.

"For what?" Sam asked. "The Colt wouldn't have killed him. He knew that. I don't know why we didn't."

"I know something that will, but I don't know how to find it." I said as Dean opened the door and paused to look at me.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

I held my bleeding arm up, "Can we tend to this while I talk?"

They nodded and we all got out. Dean grabbed the first aid kit I carried that was well stocked from the trunk. I sat down on a boulder a few feet away from the car. Dean opened the first aid kit and laid it on the ground as he went to unwrap my arm.

"Lucifer said something about me facing him without my dagger and how I shouldn't have done that. I think he knows that my dagger can, at the very least, harm him." I said, wincing as Dean tried to carefully remove the bandages.

"What dagger?" Dean asked softly.

"The vision that Castiel showed me about my past. I had a dagger. He also said that it had always been my weapon of choice. I think that dagger is mine, an extension of me."

"Like the revolver working against the hellhounds?" Sam asked.

I nodded, "Yeah." I screamed as Dean pulled the remaining bandage off.

Sam kneeled down and looked at my arm, "That doesn't look good, Dee. We should get you to the hospital."

I shook my head, "No, I'll be fine until we get to Bobby's, I know what I have to do. But I don't know where to begin looking for the dagger."

Dean held a bottle of peroxide over the gaping wounds. "This is gonna hurt like hell, babe."

Sam offered me his hand to hold in my other hand and I took it. I braced for the pain, but I wasn't ready. I leaned into Sam as he wrapped his other arm around my shoulders and kept me from ripping my arm from Dean's grasp as he cleaned the wound.

I clenched my teeth and tried to stifle my screams from the intense pain that made my arm feel like I was holding it over flames.

I was shaking from the pain when Dean was done with the peroxide. "Alright, worst part's over. Let's get this wrapped up and get back to Bobby's." Dean said softly as he kissed the tips of my fingers lightly.

"So, if we find the dagger we have a weapon."

"Yeah, but I don't think that the dagger will work until I've accepted my powers fully." my voice was shaky and quiet.

"Then we need to figure out how to get your powers unlocked and find the dagger." Dean said finishing up wrapping the wound tightly.

Dean gathered the first aid supplies and put them back in the trunk. Sam helped me to my feet, but the ground around me felt like it shifted and my vision spun. I fell against Sam and he lifted me up in his arms.

Dean came around and opened the door and motioned for Sam to get me into the back seat. I managed to climb into the seat and Dean sat beside me as Sam drove.

I leaned against Dean, feeling a semblance of the energy flowing faintly through me with his closeness. I fell asleep against as we were all silent.

I woke up as we pulled into Bobby's yard, sitting in the backseat by myself. We all got out and headed inside.

The mood was solemn as we sat in the kitchen and downed shots of whiskey in silence. We hadn't won, but we hadn't lost our lives. Yet we had lost two lives in the process.

I downed another shot, my fourth, and looked at my bandage, already bloody.

"Let's go change your bandage, Dee." Dean finally said, standing up and taking my hand in his.

We went upstairs to the bedroom and he laid the first aid kit on the bed. He re-wrapped my wound and put the supplies away and threw away the bloody bandages. "Dee, you're losing a lot of blood from that wound. We should take you to the hospital."

"Dean, I don't need a hospital." I said softly as he sat back down beside me on the bed.

"Then what do you need, Dee?"

I moved closer to him and wrapped an arm around his neck, "I need you. That's all I need." I replied softly.

He searched my eyes for a moment, his fingers trailing down my cheek, leaving a trail of sensations. His lips met mine softly and then intensified into a hunger.

Our clothes were quickly removed. Every touch, every kiss, sent a surge of energy through me, chasing the darkness away and filling me with a renewed energy. I let the energy well inside me, flowing through my veins freely. I let them pulse through me and through Dean.

His hands trailed over every curve of my body, making sure I was whole. His hips moved against me igniting me from within.

I quivered against him as he rolled off and held me against him. I got up and decided to take a shower. I was in the bathroom, wearing one of Dean's flannel shirts over my bare body, unbuttoned, only underwear underneath.

Something told me to remove the bandage and I did. There was no more blood, no more seeping wound. The wound was closed and healing.

"Dean!" I yelled.

I heard the footsteps up the stairs as he had been downstairs. He flew the door open, "Dee? What's wrong?"

I held my arm out to him. He took my arm and turned it gently, his eyes wide in awe. Sam was behind him.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked softly.

Dean moved aside so that Sam could see my now almost fully healed arm. they both stared at it intently.

"How's that possible?" Sam asked softly.

Dean looked at me, "I think I'm beginning to learn not to ask that question."

"I told you I didn't need a hospital." I said softly. Remember that my guardian had told me I could heal myself with the energy flow. I might not have my full use of whatever powers I had in me, but I could still use the energy flow that I needed to at least heal.

"You knew that you would just magically heal like that?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait, are you saying that what we… it… heals you?" Dean asked with a cocky smirk.

I nodded and blushed slightly. Then they both realized what I was wearing and Sam quickly excused himself back down stairs.

Dean closed the door and stayed in the bathroom with me, "You know, I always knew I was good in bed."

I rolled my eyes, "Like it's just all you."

His arms wrapped around me and pulled me toward him. "No, it's all you, babe. Always has been." He kissed my temple and held me for a few moments. "Alright, shower. Meet us downstairs."

I nodded. I showered quickly and changed into a clean pair of jeans and a tank top with a black blouse that I put on and tied around the ends at my waist.

Downstairs in the livingroom Bobby motioned me toward him.

"Let me see that arm." I held my arm out to him. "This was bleeding just an hour ago. How's it healed?"

"That's what we're trying to tell you Bobby." Sam said. "Dee's… she's special. Has abilities and is a warrior. That's what Castiel said about her."

"What are you, girl?" Bobby asked eyeing me.

I shrugged, "I haven't figured that out yet."

Bobby let my arm go. "And what's this about a dagger that could possibly kill Lucifer? Don't you think we could've used that information before you all went running to your deaths!" he hollered.

"I didn't know! And it's not like I know where to find the dagger! Or even have all my abilities to even get the dagger to work for me!"

Bobby glared, "Well, you better get to work on yourself, girl! This isn't a game!"

I furrowed my brows, "Don't you think I know that?! If you think I'm some stupid girl who only thinks of this as a game, then you don't know me at all."

"I really don't, girl. That's what I'm tryin' to get at here! None of us do! You prance around in this pretty little body, yet you don't even know who you are yourself. Because let me tell you something, I've never seen someone heal that fast with either dark powers or angelic powers. You tell me, which one are you?"

I met his eyes, "Neither." I said and walked outside.

"Dammit, Bobby!" I heard Dean behind me as he talked to Bobby.

I went around back and found my practice daggers in their box on the makeshift table. I took them out and started throwing them. Eventually, my vision blurred as tears fell over my cheeks. I let the daggers fall from my hands as my shoulders shook.

I felt arms around me, but they weren't Dean's. It was Sam. I turned into him and cried. He just held me, didn't say anything, was just there.

I wrapped my arms around his torso and rested my head on his chest. He had one arm around my back and his other hand was tangled in my hair.

I sighed into him as the tears stopped. I could feel the flow of his energy into me and it was strangely comforting. And more than that it was building into a desire I hadn't felt toward Sam… ever before.

I found myself longing to kiss him and that terrified me more than anything else.

"You told me that if we survived you would tell me." He finally said softly.

I pulled away slightly and looked at him, he brushed the tears from my cheeks tenderly, then his hands slipped back into his pockets as he looked at me waiting.

"Sam…" I looked down.

"Dee, you said yourself, even if we find the dagger, it's useless without you embracing these abilities. What is it that you have to accept that you aren't willing to?"

I couldn't find my voice. I reached into his front inside pocket knowing he usually kept a little notebook and pen in there. I pulled them out, he eyed me curiously.

I drew the broken heart in three pieces that I had been shown. Labeling the middle as me and one on each side Sam and Dean. I pressed the notebook and pen to his chest. He covered them with his hand.

"That's what we all have to accept." I said softly and walked away.

I headed around front, Sam on my heels. "Dee, what does this mean? I don't…"

I turned and faced him, "Look at it, Sam. That's how my power works. That's the only way I gain whatever abilities I have."

"But you're with Dean…"

I scoffed, "Yeah, now you see the problem. It takes both of you. You each have something unique that I need to be whole. Like you each bring something different to the table."

"But that's…"

"Crazy? Yeah I know." I turned to walk away, but he took my hand and pulled me back toward him.

My other hand landed on his chest and he looked at me with true longing burning in his gaze. My breath caught in my throat as I found myself eyeing his lips. My heart pounded in my chest as he pulled me closer. His other hand brushed my cheek, sending overwhelming sensations through me.

I closed my eyes as he brought his lips to mine. So softly and filled with such yearning that it stole my very breath. My body responded naturally to him, my lips parting slightly as he deepened the kiss.

I gathered my senses and pulled away. I ran in through the back door grabbed Aphrodite's keys where I knew Bobby kept them and ran out the front door.

"Dee?" Dean hollered after me.

I didn't stop. I got in my car and felt the rush of adrenaline at the roar of her engine. I reversed then shifted into drive and left for some air. I parked where Dean and I had the night he came back for me at Bobby's.

I looked out over the cliff's edge as I cut the engine. I got out and sat on the hood of the car, warmed from the engine, but not too hot.

I crossed my legs and sat there. How could I just kiss Sam? I was with Dean. I couldn't be the one between two brothers. I was destroying everything I had and yet… when I had kissed Sam, I had felt a small sense of being whole… for the first time ever.

I shivered and wrapped my arms around myself. I pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them as I laid my head down and cried in utter confusion.

It wasn't long before I heard the familiar sound of the impala's engine as it pulled along side my car. the engine turned off, but I didn't look up.

I heard footsteps around the gravel and then felt Dean's hand on my head as he brushed through my hair. His other hand rubbed along my shin. "You can't run from this, love." He said softly.

I didn't respond. I just turned my head to look at him and he brushed the hair from my face gently and caressed my cheek.

"I- I just need some time." I finally said.

"You want me to stay with you?" he smiled softly

I shook my head, "Not this time. I just need to be alone."

He looked slightly pained, but smiled and kissed my cheek. "I'll be at Bobby's."

I nodded and he walked away. I watched as he drove the impala away. I wiped the stray tears from my cheeks and noticed out of the corner of my eye that the wound was gone, completely. Not even a scar left behind.

I ran my hands through my hair in frustration as tears poured down my cheeks. Emotions battling inside me in an intense war that threatened to crush me from the inside out. My heart felt like it was almost breaking from the flow of sensations.

I gasped for air as I slid from the hood and to the gravel. I picked up a rock and threw it over the cliff as hard as I could and screamed at the top of my lungs.

The tears came faster and I fell to my knees and cried until my body was left shivering in the chilling night air. That's how long I sat there and cried. The sun had set and the stars filled the sky all while I stayed kneeling in the gravel and cried.

The tears stopped and I wiped my cheeks. I had to make a decision. I would either refuse to accept what was so blatantly in my fate and risk my life and those of Sam and Dean, or I would accept it… and hope we didn't all destroy each other in the process.

Seemed like either way, we either destroyed each other or we would all accept it. Could I really ask them to accept this? Would they accept this? Could I fully accept it myself?

Castiel had said that I had to save myself from myself. Or was I willing to sacrifice myself to keep Sam and Dean from having to accept any of it?

I got to my feet, a bit shaky. I managed to get behind the wheel and waited for my nerves to calm down.

Once I stopped shaking I started the engine and headed back to Bobby's. I pulled in along the impala. When I got out, Sam was standing on the front porch, hands in pockets.

"Bobby sent Dean to bed, he was falling asleep in the living room waiting for you to return." He said softly as he walked toward me.

I took a deep breath, feeling the absolution of a decision made, without me fully aware of making it.

"Look." I said holding my arm out to him.

He looked down and then quickly back up to my eyes. He trailed his fingers over where there should, at least, be scars. I closed my eyes and bit my lower lip as his fingers ignited the desire inside. This time, I embraced it, nervously.

"How?" He asked in awe.

"You." I said barely audible. Knowing that his energy had finished the healing process.

I saw him swallow hard as he looked at me. I brought my hand to his cheek, letting the stream of energy flow between us. He closed his eyes and covered my hand with his.

"Do you feel it?" I asked softly after a few moments.

He opened his eyes and looked at me, "Kinda hard miss." he said almost breathlessly.

"I need to figure this out. This is what we have to accept. I don't know if we all can."

I slid my hand from his cheek to his chest, over his heart, feeling his heart pound just as erratically as my own.

"What happens if we don't all accept it?" Sam asked with concern.

"Then I destroy myself."

Sam's brows furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"I'll die. I can't… survive without both of you."

"And us?" He meant him and Dean, and I knew that.

"I don't know."

"Dee?" Dean came out of the house and I walked past Sam toward him. He wrapped me in his arms and held me.

Sam walked past us and into the house. Dean held me for a while longer and then pulled away.

"How long do we have for us to accept… whatever it is?" He asked.

"Not long." I said without thinking. It was something I felt inside me, like a clock counting down my time.

"Then you need to tell me what this is that we need to accept." He said sternly.

"Dean, it's not that easy…"

"Bullshit!" He walked away a couple of steps and then turned to face me. "You can't tell me that you haven't figured out what it is! I can see it in your eyes! You know, but you're not willing to tell me. Why?"

Tears welled in my eyes, "Dean…"

His hands grabbed my arms, not too roughly. "Dee, you have to tell me!"

I heard the door open. "Dean, let her go." Sam said and stepped forward, handing him the notebook I had drawn the heart in.

Dean let me go and took the book and looked at it, "What the hell does this mean?"

Sam stuck his hands in his pockets.

Dean turned to me, tears streaming down my cheeks. I wasn't strong enough for this. I felt a strange siphon of my energy, like it was literally being pulled from me.

Dean eyed me, then Sam. "Have you two…?"

I shook my head.

"No, Dean. Nothing like that. She told me this earlier. It's why she left." Sam added softly.

"This? This is what we all have to accept?" Dean asked us angrily.

"It's not like it's a choice for her Dean." Sam added.

I wrapped my arms around myself, feeling strangely weakened. And weakening by the minute.

"Is this supposed to be a joke?" Dean yelled, "Because it's not funny!"

"Do you see us laughing?" Sam asked. "Do you love her, Dean?"

"Of course I do. It's why I'm not willing to accept this!" Dean yelled, tossing the book aside and storming off inside the house.

My vision blurred and I felt wossey.

Sam turned to look at me his face changing from sincerity to pure concern. "Dee?"

I felt a warm liquid over my lip and brought my hand up and wiped away blood. My knees buckled.

"Dee!" Sam hollered as he caught me before I fell back off the porch. He cradled me in his arms.

"I… told you I would destroy myself…" My eyes closed and felt my heart slow.

"Dee!" Sam cupped my cheek and tapped it lightly, "Dee, you're not dying on us. Not yet! Please, Dee. Stay with me…"

"Sam? Dee?" I heard Dean's voice.

I couldn't move, I could barely breath. And then… my heart stopped.


	14. Chapter 14

14

I opened my eyes and faced my guardian. "You realize how close you are to dying, right?"

I stood up, "You realize that I'm destroying everything, right?"

"Yes, I do. Because you all fail to accept your actual fate! This is not just about you and these brothers. There are countless lives at stake here, not just yours!"

I stared at her in confusion.

"Are you so naive to think that you are just reborn to find your new lovers and live a happy life in your love triangle?" She scoffed at me, "This is the fate of the world. You are reborn when you are needed! You along with these brothers are to restore the balance of good and evil. These forces are bigger than you and these brothers."

"We already know about the apocalypse that Lucifer is trying to finish."

"You know nothing of what is in your future. Nothing of the darkness that you will battle. You've battled it before and you've lost, but you've also won. Nothing is guaranteed, except that if you fail to unite this bond… we are all doomed."

"What do you expect me to do? Dean's not willing to accept this."

"Then you will die. In a matter of days, now that you all know what it is that needs to be accepted to unlock your abilities. You do not have long."

"Then let me die now."

"That is not an option. If that is to be your fate, then you will burn in the flames of your choice!" She walked toward me and extended her hand. "But should you accept your fate, with or without Dean's acceptance…" She handed me an amethyst heart on a silver chain, exactly like the one from the vision Castiel had showed me.

"What is this?"

"Your offering. A symbol of your powers, a seal of sorts for your powers." She closed my fingers around it. "But know now, should you all fail to accept this, it will be the first time in your many lives that you have failed to even acquire your abilities." She lifted my chin to meet her eyes. "You must find faith in the love that Sam and Dean have not only for you, but each other."

"Have I always been placed between brothers?"

"No, sometimes the men were strangers, sometimes friends. But they always untied for you. Find your inner warrior and break free of the chains you place upon yourself."

I clutched the pendant. "And the dagger?"

She smiled, "Once you have broken the chains, you will know what you need to do to find your dagger."

"Why me?"

"Because long ago you demonstrated your love, sacrificing yourself to save the two men you loved. Aphrodite herself resurrected you, but the only way you could continue to live was through the love of the two men. Both of them, not necessarily together, if that's what you're worried about. She also made you her warrior; for love, passion, desire. You are literally the embodiment of love. A power with never ending source. You battled against darkness to protect the world and those you loved. That is your fate. Embrace who you really are."

"Aphrodite? Seriously?"

"Whether you chose to believe it or not, that is up to you. Now, go, before they think you are truly dead."

I was blinded and then everything went black.

I sat up gasping for air, laying on the sofa in the living room.

"Jesus Christ, girl! you scared the crap outta me!" Bobby said a few feet away from me.

"Thank God!" Dean moved to sit beside me and he wrapped me in his arms. "I'm so sorry, Dee." He whispered.

Sam stood behind the sofa and smiled at me in relief.

Dean pulled away as I moved my feet to the floor. i had my fist still clasped and I slowly opened it and looked at the pendant.

"Where'd you get that?" Dean asked picking it up and looking at it. "Is this amethyst?"

I nodded, "It's a symbol of my power. It's my offering, whatever that means."

"Wait is that the exact term it was called?" Bobby asked.

I nodded.

"Does that mean something, Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Offerings are usually for Gods or Goddesses." Bobby said eyeing me.

"I'm not a Goddess, I'm just me."

Dean went to put the necklace on me and I stopped him. "Not yet."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"We're not ready." I took the necklace in my hand and stood up.

"Dee…" Dean said.

I turned and shook my head at him, "No, I'm done listening to everyone tell me what is or isn't or what I should be doing! You both know now. You also both know what happens to me. But do you also know that this is bigger than us? I can't break the chains on my power without both of you. I can't locate that dagger, which could be our only weapon against Lucifer, without both of you. In my dozens of lives I've never faced the stubbornness of two brothers like you both!" Bobby chuckled and I shook my head. "I can't do any of this without both of you! I don't know why it has to be both of you, I just know that it does! You don't want to accept that, then you'll both watch me burn in the flames of that decision… and with it the whole world!" I turned on my heel and walked out.

I stood on the front porch, it was still dark out. I contemplated driving somewhere, but decided against it. I couldn't run from this, that much I knew. I held the pendant up and looked at it, running my thumb over the intricate detail.

The door behind me opened up and two sets of boots trailed out and the door closed again.

"I'm not willing to risk your life." Dean said.

"Neither am I." Sam added.

I turned and faced them. "That's exactly what you're doing."

"I'm not gonna pretend that this doesn't seem… weird." Dean said motioning between all of us. "It's down right… wrong."

I shoved the necklace in my pocket on my jeans. "This isn't a choice for me. It's do or die. It's all or nothing."

"I'm sorry, Dee, but I'm not cool with a threesome that includes my brother." Dean said stepping away from Sam slightly. "No offense, I love you both, but that's where I draw the line."

"It's not a threesome Dean. We're a team yes, we work together, yes. But it's me in the middle. It's the two of you sharing me, equally loving me and giving me what you each freely offer me." I said matter-of-factly.

"So, what like a schedule? I get you certain days and Sam gets you the other days? Come on, Dee, that's…"

"Just stop, Dean!" I said. "This isn't a discussion to set down guidelines or what will or will not happen. You don't accept it, fine, you've made your decision, clearly."

"That's not what I mean, Dee." Dean scratched the back of his neck.

"Then what do you mean, because it's really not sounding any different than you not accepting this?" I turned and looked at Sam. "What about you? You seem awfully quiet."

"Yeah, Sam, what's your say in all of this?" Dean asked, crossing his arms and facing his brother.

"Without your power, we can't find the dagger, we can't use the dagger, we have nothing to defeat Lucifer… Where do you think I stand in this?" Sam replied.

"You've just accepted that you're supposed to be with _my_ girl and pass her back and forth between us?" Dean scoffed.

"I've accepted that I have feelings for Dee, even if I'm not sure what they are yet. I've accepted that she loves you, but needs both of us. But I'm not willing to accept her death." Sam said and crossed his arms.

"Can I have a moment with Dee?" Dean asked after a few moments of silence.

Sam nodded and walked back inside.

Dean looked at me, "Do you love him?"

"I love you. That's what I know. Whatever Sam and I are supposed to share, it's different from what you and I have."

Dean stepped toward me and brought his hand to my cheek, "I love you, Dee, you know that."

"Do you love me enough to accept this? Or are you going to cling to your stubbornness and have to watch me die?"

Dean sighed, "In your other lives, did the guys just willingly accept this?"

I shrugged, "Apparently. It's not about my love for either of you. It's about your love for me. You and Sam. What are willing to risk?"

He eyed me, "You're literally leaving this decision up to me?"

"No, Dean, you are."

He cupped my cheek and leaned his forehead against mine. "I love you, so much, Dee. I can't lose you."

"I love you too, Dean." I grabbed his shirt collar in both hands.

"Alright," He finally said. "Fine. If I have to share you with someone, I guess it might as well be Sam. At least, I know that he'll be there for you when I can't. And I can trust him with you." he reached into my pocket and pulled out the pendant. "I accept it. As long as I still get to have you."

"Always." I said, taking the pendant.

Dean stepped back, "Do I need to get Sam now?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, might as well."

Dean turned and opened the door, hollering for Sam to come outside. A moment later Sam joined us on the porch, with Bobby in tow.

"So, we doin' this now?" Bobby asked. "Not that I know what's gonna happen."

"Yeah, let's break those chains, love." Dean said, rubbing his hands together.

Bobby rolled to the side of the porch, giving us enough room. "I'll just be over, watching whatever this is."

Sam stood on one side of me and Dean on the other. I held the pendant by the chain and looked at the heart for a moment. I took a deep breath and slipped the chain around my neck.

For a moment nothing happened. "That it?" Dean asked as he stepped toward me.

Then I felt a warmth grow from the pendant and flow through my body. The warmth increased and the pendant burned against my chest. I clutched at it and the guys stepped closer toward me.

My hands shot out, unbidden, one to each of their chest's, my palms over their hearts. The warmth trailed down my arms and sent bursts through them. It wasn't unpleasant anymore.

The energy flowed between all of us. My pendant glowed brightly as the energy grew. Desire flowed freely through us, carried by love and passion. Pure ecstasy filled the three of us.

Dean was gripping my hand against his chest, I couldn't see him through the brightness of the glowing pendant, but I felt his hands. Sam had one hand over mine and his other was on my shoulder.

My palms grew hot over their chests, a final burst of energy flowed down my arms and into their chests, knocking them backward.

I fell to my knees as my hands finally returned to my control. I gasped for breath, just as the guys were.

Dean got to his knees, rubbing his chest. "Damn, Dee, that was…"

"Awesome?" Sam said with a smile.

Dean chuckled, "Yeah, it was actually."

We all chuckled as we got to our feet.

"So, now what?" Bobby asked, wheeling toward us. "That was all bright lights and all, but you feelin' any different?"

I did. I felt the energy flowing through me freely. I felt the power building inside me. For some reason I reached out tugged Dean's shirt down. Under his demon warding tattoo, was a new tattoo. An exact replica of my pendant drawn on his chest, over his heart.

I turned and Sam pulled his collar down, in the same place, he had the exact same thing.

"I guess you marked us as yours." Dean said with a chuckle.

"We gonna find that dagger or not?" Bobby asked.

"Look, we've all had a long night." Dean said. "How about we figure this out in the morning?"

"Fine by me." Bobby wheeled away inside.

Dean stepped forward and kissed my cheek. Then he looked at Sam, "You might as well spend sometime with her." He nodded toward me with a soft smile and headed back inside.

Sam turned to me, "So, we'll start looking for the dagger in the morning, then?"

I nodded, "I guess I'll have to figure out how to find it. If I thought I would just instantly know what to do… I was wrong about that."

"But your abilities are unlocked, right?"

I nodded and smiled, "Yeah, those I can feel. Not sure exactly what I can do with them, but I guess we'll figure that out as we go."

"You can feel them?"

I nodded, "Do you wanna feel them?" I asked with a grin.

Sam quirked an eyebrow at me, "What do you mean?"

I motioned for him to come toward me with one finger. He stepped forward hesitantly for a moment.

"Do you trust me?" I asked him softly as I looked up into his eyes.

He looked at me and smiled softly as his fingers tenderly brushed my cheek, "Always."

I tilted my head up to him and he brought his lips down to mine softly. I slipped my right hand under his shirt and he almost flinched, but I deepened the kiss and he moved closer. I placed my hand over his heart under his shirt. My palm pulsed against the pendant tattoo on his chest.

I let power flow between us as our kiss intensified. He pulled me closer against him, his arms wrapping around me. I wrapped my other hand around his neck. A moment later he was pulling away.

"Okay, wow, that was… intense." He smiled widely. "Is that what you're feeling… like constantly?"

I shrugged, "I've had these for less than an hour. Why don't you ask me that in the morning?" I chuckled.

"Valid point. But seriously, that's really intense. Not that I didn't like it." He smirked. "Why doesn't this feel stranger than it should?"

I shrugged, "Fate? Destiny?" I turned around and sat down on the edge of the porch. "You pick."

Sam sat down beside me, resting his elbows on his knees. I leaned against him, and slipped my hand around his arm. He moved the arm around me and kissed the side of my head as I leaned into him.

"We should get some sleep, Dee. You've gotta be exhausted. Have you even eaten since we've been back?"

I thought about it for a moment then shook my head. "I haven't been hungry."

He patted my shoulder, "Come on, let's get you something to eat."

He gently pulled me to my feet and we went into the kitchen and he got me a plate of some fruit and half a sandwich as he ate the other half. I picked at my fruit and took a couple bites of my sandwich.

Sam got me a beer and took one for himself. I leaned my back against the wall as I sipped the beer.

"Can I ask you a question?" I finally gave into my nagging curiosity.

"Uh, sure." He said with a shrug.

I turned and looked at him. "When did you first start having feelings for me? And please be honest."

He blushed slightly and leaned forward. Bobby was already asleep, so it was just us downstairs.

"Honestly?" He asked and I nodded. "Then probably when you were telling us about why you started the foundation. It was like seeing another side of you. You've been surprising Dean and I ever since. Seems that hasn't stopped and probably won't anytime soon."

"That long, really? Why didn't you ever say anything?"

Sam took a deep breath, "You know Dean and I haven't always seen eye to eye. We've had our ups and downs. I wasn't about to let you be one of those downs between Dean and I, or between you and Dean. I like seeing you two happy together, that's never bothered me. And, honestly, there were a few times I almost did. But none of that matters anymore."

"No, I guess not. I was just curious."

Sam got up and walked around the table. "I'm gonna go to bed. I'll see you in the morning." He leaned down to kiss the top of my head, but I tilted my head up and he smiled before meeting my lips briefly. "I can get used to this." He smiled wider as he leaned in for another quick kiss before heading out of the kitchen.

I finished eating and downed the rest of the beer. Then I leaned against the wall and held my pendant, staring at it, like it would somehow direct me where to go and what to do.

I finally got up and searched through Bobby's library, quietly. I searched for a book on ancient greek and mythology. I started reading up on Aphrodite, not that the books offered more than I already knew, but I searched through them.

Eventually, I sat on the sofa with a book and read until I fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

15

I woke up to the sound of whispers. "She's kinda cute when she's sleeping." Sam said softly.

"Are you kidding, she gorgeous. Literally like sleeping beauty." Dean replied.

"You know I can hear you, right?" I said sitting up.

"Sorry, did we wake you?" Sam asked.

I sat up, "It's fine." I stretched my arms over my head.

Dean sat on the sofa by my feet and took the book from my lap, "Ancient Greek Mythology… doing some light reading?"

"I apparently go these powers from Aphrodite." I said with a shrug. "That's what I was told. Thought maybe the book might have something about the dagger in it."

"Bobby, you owe me $50!" Dean yelled.

"Like hell I do! You said she was Aphrodite herself, not blessed by Aphrodite!" Bobby came wheeling in from the kitchen.

"Wait, what?" I said, putting my feet on the floor.

"Dean bet that you were Aphrodite herself, that's why you had the 'offering'." Bobby replied.

"Then who wins?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"I still say the guy… sorry, guys, marked by her." Dean flashed me his crooked smile.

I smiled and rolled my eyes, "Then go and make your Goddess some coffee." I said playfully.

"Oh, see! Making orders like a Goddess!" Dean smiled and went into the kitchen.

"I thought that Aphrodite was all about love and… desire. Not daggers and warriors." Sam said.

"That's why she needed a warrior." I replied. "She apparently admired an act I did centuries ago and resurrected me and blessed me. The catch being that inorder for me to stay alive-"

"You had to be with both guys?" Bobby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Judge me all you want, Bobby, I didn't choose this." I said flatly.

"Not judging you, sweetheart. After what I saw last night on my front porch… Well, we all end up doing things we have to, whether we choose it or not. Sometimes you just gotta go with it and see what happens. I'm just wondering why your fate is linked with these idjits."

"Well, while you work on that, I need to find a dagger. And I think I'd like to figure out how Lucifer knew me."

"Can't you just power up and see your past yourself now?" Sam asked.

I chuckled as Dean returned and handed me a coffee. "Sam, I don't even know what abilities I do have. How am I supposed to just see my past?"

"Have ya tried meditating?" Bobby asked.

I raised a brow at Bobby, "Meditate? Seriously?"

"Yeah, it'll allow you to focus your power and maybe you can harness it that way." He replied.

I sipped on the coffee and set it down on the table. "You think that might work?"

"It's worth a try, at least." Sam added.

"Have you meditated before?" Bobby asked.

I nodded, "I do yoga regularly, so yeah."

"Then get to work centering those yogis or whatever it is you do." Bobby said turning to a pile of books on his desk.

I slipped my boots off and stood in the center of the living room with the most open space and started my stretches. The jeans I wore were pretty much spandex as most women's jeans consisted mostly of anyways, so they moved easily with me, without constraining movement.

After a few stances I flowed into more complex stances, centering my body with my mind with each breath.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked quietly.

"Centering my body and mind. Now shut up." I said without turning around to look at him.

"Yeah, just sit back and enjoy the show." Dean said playfully.

I shook my head and continued my harder stances. Then flowed into my hand stands.

"I'm pretty sure bodies are not meant to bend that way." Sam said after a few more stances.

"Shut up and let her concentrate!" Bobby snapped.

"Just so you know, Bobby's totally staring at your very hot ass while you do this." Dean added with a chuckle.

"Shut up, you! I am merely admiring an athletic in motion! Like to see you try that!" Bobby replied.

Sam chuckled, "Yeah, then we'd have to call 911 when he got stuck!"

I bent over and placed my forearms in position and slowly ascending my legs until they were straight up. "You all done making fun of me now?"

"Hun, we are not making fun of you." Dean said. "Trust me. Like Bobby said, merely admiring an athlete in motion!"

I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing as I held the pose. I could already feel my power centralizing inside me, it was exhilerating.

"How long can you hold that pose?" Sam asked.

"As long as I need to, why?"

"How are your biceps not larger than your head?" He added with a chuckle.

"Why is your mouth not shut?" I snapped, growing irritated.

"Damn, Dee, feisty much?" Dean asked.

"Sorry, just trying to focus and you all keep talking." I brought my legs down and let them slide out to each side until I was doing the splits.

"One more question: how can you do that in jeans?" Dean asked.

I huffed and turned around sitting cross legged. "Just get me a candle!"

"Um, okay, why and what kind?" Dean asked standing up.

"A regular candle, and just do it." I said.

He nodded and walked toward a bookshelf he grabbed a candle and handed it to me.

I scooted toward the table and set the candle at a comfortable eye level. Something told me to blow gently on the wick with my power, and at first it was confusing. But I did it. I held one hand around the wick, as though I were lighting it and leaned forward.

I took a deep breath and felt the energy flow freely. I blew gently toward the wick and it flickered into a flame.

"Alright then, centering done! Score one for Dee!" Dean said excitedly.

"How'd you do that?" Sam asked.

"'Follow my instincts', that's what Castiel had said I needed to do. That they would guide me, I just had to listen to them. Alright, I need total silence. So, if you can't offer that to me, leave now."

They all looked at eachother and nodded.

I slowed my breathing as I sat cross legged with my hands resting on my knees. I stared into the flame and focused only on the soft flickering and the pace of my breaths.

Eventually, the flame filled my whole vision growing brighter until I had to close my eyes.

When I opened them again I was watching myself standing before a guy. "You will be mine. I can promise you that."

"Wishful thinking." the vision me replied.

"Perhaps, or maybe you simply deny that which your body desires most."

"Lucifer, when will you understand that I cannot love you. You are not my fate!"

"Then I will make me your fate, one day. You will be mine."

"And one day, I will end you."

"Perhaps, but not before I have had you to myself. You will be mine."

The flame returned to my vision and grew brighter until I had to close my eyes again. When I opened them this time I saw another me, standing over a symbol on the floor drawn in my blood. I chanted a few words I didn't understand, but fully recognized.

The room filled with a bright light emanating from the pendant around the vision me's neck; my pendant. I watched as I slit one wrist, the dagger literally formed out of the blood, my other hand coaxing it into form. Once the dagger was solid and in my lap, a guy stepped out of the shadows. He cupped the cheek of the vision me and kissed her. Leading into a scene that left me feeling hot and bothered.

The flame filled my vision even brighter this time and I closed my eyes. When I opened them I was looking back at the candle, the wick no longer lit.

"Well," I said after taking a deep breath. "That was educational."

"Mind enlightening the rest of us, darlin'?" Bobby said.

"Okay, one, I know how to get my dagger. Two, I know how Lucifer knows me."

"Alright, let's start with Lucifer." Dean said.

"He fell in love with a past form of me. Whether it was love or just desire for what he couldn't have… that I don't know. But, that complicates things for us now."

"How so?" Bobby asked.

"Because I'm is vessel and I'm already bonded to you." Sam added.

"Exactly, however, I think that you being bonded to me, gives you added protection against him. Maybe I can figure out a way to increase that protection. But for now, I know how to get my dagger."

"Alright, what do we do?" Dean asked standing up as I did.

"It's what I have to do. But I'll need you both. It's messy and takes a lot out of me."

"Alright," Dean smirked. "So, what first?"

"I'm not ready yet. I need more energy for this." I knew that without anyone telling me. I would require a ton up built of energy flowing through my veins to produce a dagger out of my blood. Then healing again just to get to a baseline and heal my wounds. I also knew I needed to do it under a full moon.

"When's the next full moon?" I asked.

"Why is it always a full moon?" Sam asked.

"Because it's also called a Lover's Moon. Or at least it used to be, centuries ago." I said, seeming to gather knowledge out of thin air.

"Well, you're in luck. Two nights." Bobby added.

"Alright, then we do it then."

"Can you define messy?" Bobby asked.

"Blood, a lot of blood." I replied. "My blood only."

"And where you plannin' on doin' this bloody mess?" Bobby asked.

"Where doesn't matter, just the how and when." I said.

"Then take your bloody mess and do it somewhere not in my house please." Bobby said as he rolled into the kitchen.

"Only because you asked so nicely, Bobby." I said over my shoulder toward him.

Dean and Sam stood before me as I turned around, "So, where to?" Sam asked.

"Doesn't really matter."

"Well, I say we go out and celebrate." Dean said.

"Celebrate what?" Sam asked.

"Dee, coming into her power, duh! Come on. We can drive for a while and then find a bar and let loose a little." Dean said then he turned to Sam. "Oh and, uh, pardon the cliche, but give her whiskey and she gets a bit frisky!" he chuckled.

"Oh my God! I so did not just hear that!" I felt my cheeks redden as I blushed. I smacked Dean's arm. "That is so not allowed!"

"What?" Dean chuckled, Sam even added a few snickers.

"No swapping stories or… anything!" I said as I headed upstairs.

"Oh, come on, Dee! I'm only playing!" Dean said.

"And I'm only getting my bag so that we can get going." I yelled down at him. I quickly grabbed my bag and headed back downstairs, passing Dean on the way.

He pulled me toward him and kissed my cheek, "If you think I'm not going to at least have a little fun embarrassing you, then your very sorely mistaken." He smiled tenderly at me.

"That's not very nice." I said as he passed me and went to get his bag.

Sam was sitting in the chair as I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders from behind him, "You gonna go and get your bag?" I asked softly.

He rubbed my arms with his hands, "Yeah."

I kissed his cheek and let him stand up and head upstairs.

Bobby wheeled out of the kitchen. "So, your gonna get the dagger and come back here after you have it, right?"

I nodded, "Yup, then we'll figure out where to go from there."

"Alright, the sooner you all are gone, the sooner I get some peace and quiet."

"Love ya too, Bobby!" I said as I exited out the front door.

The guys joined me a few moments later. We drove until our stomach's demanded lunch and we stopped for some food and then drove a few more hours and found a hotel.

The guys showered while I left to hit a shop I had seen as we were driving in. I had seen a perfect dress and I had every intention of wearing it.

Later I walked out of the shop with the dress and a new leather jacket, since my last one had been utterly wrecked by a hellhound's teeth.

I quickly headed back to the hotel were we had adjoining rooms as usual. I went into Dean's room and he was already dressed.

"What did you get?" He asked.

I held the garment bag against me, "You'll both just have to wait and see."

I showered quickly and then got ready. The dress I had bought was in a lavender shade, matching the amethyst pendant pretty well. It was a halter top dress with a plunging neckline, showing off the pendant. The skirt was short and hugged my curves. Once I was done with my hair, flowing freely around my shoulders, I admired my reflection. I looked stunning, and I wasn't afraid to think it about myself anymore.

I had bought a pair of black ankle boots that went well with the dress and jacket. I tousled my hair once more before stepping out of the bathroom.

Dean was sitting in a chair at the table and Sam was sitting on the end of the bed, resting his elbows on his knees.

Sam looked up first and stood up, speechless. The exact reaction I was aiming for.

Dean stood up, "Damn, Dee. You look…"

"Gorgeous!" Sam added.

"Yeah, what he said! Seriously, Dee, wow!"

"Well, are we ready?" I asked, grabbing my jacket and putting it on.

"Uh, yeah. Bar just down the street, we can walk to." Dean said, grabbing his jacket.

We headed out. I walked between them, one hand looped around each of their arm's. When we entered the bar, heads turned to look… at me. They were either envious eyes or just genuine smiles. We found a table and I took my jacket off.

Dean ordered rounds of whiskey and a pitcher of beer. I took my shot and Sam handed me his and I downed that one. Then I got up and danced with the crowd that was dancing. A local band was playing and they weren't actually that bad, but more importantly, it meant dancing for me.

I went back to the table when a slow song was starting. "Alright, which one is dancing with me?"

Dean nudged Sam, "Go on." He said.

Sam was reluctant, but I pulled him to his feet and he followed me out into the crowd. I wrapped one hand around the back of Sam's neck as he pulled me toward him. He wasn't too sure of his hand placement since most of my back was bare.

I pressed myself against him and slid my other hand from his and up his chest. His hand trailed down my arm and then wrapped around me, both his hands pressing against my bare back and filling me with a gentle flow of his energy.

We swayed slowly and with each moment he gained his confidence, his fingers began to tease around my back as his head lowered slightly. I caressed his cheek with my thumb as I tilted my head up slightly.

"So, is it still always on for you?" He asked me softly.

I knew what he was asking and smiled, "Yeah, pretty much."

He smiled, "Is it a good or bad thing?"

I brought my head closer to his, my lips just barely touching his. "You tell me." I said before meeting his lips and letting the flow course through my lips to his. His hands pressed me to him harder as his lips eager sought mine.

The song ended and I pulled away slightly.

"I'm gonna go with, good, very good." Sam said with a smile.

We headed back to the table where another round of shots was waiting. I downed my shot and Sam tried giving me his. "Not this time, it's all your's."

Sam downed it reluctantly and then we sipped on our beers. Eventually, Dean stood up. "I'm calling it a night. You two have fun." He headed out and I told Sam to wait as I followed Dean.

"Dean." I grabbed his arm and he turned toward me.

"You said yourself you need more power. You need both of us, hun. I get that. Strangely, I'm not jealous. It's like I actually understand this better." He smiled tenderly. "It's alright."

"Dean…"

"Dee, I love you. Nothing in this world or the next is ever going to change that. Now, go, christen Sam into this trio… Okay, that sounded weird." He chuckled and brought his lips to mine softly. "Now, go, show him a good time."

"I love you, Dean." I said before he let me go.

"I love you too, babe." He kissed my cheek before walking away.

I headed back to the table, feeling the nervous butterflies in my stomach.

"Everything alright?" Sam asked as I returned.

I nodded and smiled. He surprised me when he pulled me toward him before I could sit down. He pulled me onto one of his legs and set me down. I turned toward him and draped an arm around his shoulder.

His hand on my back was teasingly stroking, his other hand slid up the outside of my thigh. "Is this alright?" he asked softly. Not in a tone unsure, but more in a tone that was playful and teasing.

I slid my other hand up his chest as I leaned down to his lips, stopping just short and smiling.

He returned my smile as his eyes searched mine, seeming to pry into my soul. A warmth flooded through me and I let it flow through him. The energy circling between us and growing in strength each time.

My heart pounded in my chest and I felt his under my hand pulsing just as fast. When he slid his hand down my leg until his fingers touched bare skin, a moan almost escaped my lips, but he caught it with his own lips.

My whole body was ignited with desire. I pulled away slightly. "We should get out of here." I said.

He smiled, "You sure?"

I leaned back toward him and kissed his lips, then trailed kisses down his neck as my hand wrapped around the other side of his neck. "Uh… Ok, let's go." He said quickly.

I smiled and slid off his lap and grabbed my jacket. Dean had already paid for the drinks before leaving and Sam and I didn't order anything else. I slipped the jacket on as we got outside.

He wrapped an arm around me as we walked back. Looking up I saw that it was almost a full moon. For some reason I was excited to get the dagger. The ritual to retrieve it… not so much.

I shook the thought from my head on focused and Sam. I was finally going to be fully uniting the flows of energy within my veins and that filled me with anticipation.

We reached his hotel room door and reached into his back pocket to get the keycard. I circled around and stood infront of him. He leaned down and kissed me as he passed the keycard to his other hand and slid the card in and opening the door as he wrapped his free hand around my waist and lifted me slightly of the ground as he carried me through the door and closed it behind us.

My hands were wrapped his neck as our lips devoured each other. I pulled away and turned and walk away slowly. I slipped the jacket from my shoulder and tossed it on a chair. I was bending over slipping the boots off and tossing them aside, when Sam's hand slid slowly around my waist.

He had taken his jacket, boots and over shirt off already. He pulled me against, his other hand trailing down my arm and taking my hand and wrapping it up and around his neck. His lips kissed my wrist and trailed kisses down and over my shoulder. His hand following the curve of my body down the side.

I tilted my head so that he could reach my neck better and he continued the kisses up my neck. His hands running over my body was intoxicating. I spun in his arms and met his lips hungrily.

My hands found the bottom of his shirt and I pulled it over his head and let it fall to the floor. His hands found the zipper on the skirt and slowly unzipped it. I wrapped my hands around my neck and unhooked the halter top, then wrapped them around his neck as the dress fell to the floor, leaving me in just my underwear.

His hands wrapped around me tightly and lifted me into his arms as he carried me to the bed. He laid me on my back and my hands explored his bare chest excitedly.

I kept the flow through both of us continuously, finding it easier than it had been before breaking the chains.

I knew who I was with every touch of his hands, every kiss, every thrust of his hips. I knew that I was a woman in love and fated to be with two brothers, who needed me to keep them together as much I needed them to make me whole. I belonged to them, I would fight to the death for them. I wasn't Aphrodite's Warrior I was the Winchester's Warrior, blessed by Aphrodite herself.

Everything about being with Sam was so different than Dean. Not that either was better than the other, they were just completely different.

Afterward I laid on his chest, his fingers stroking through my hair blissfully.

"Is it like that everytime?" He asked me softly.

I giggled, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but for me that was…" I leaned on my elbow and look at him. "Beyond amazing." He brushed my cheek and smiled.

"I have yet to get any complaints." I smirked as I leaned down and kissed him.

He pressed me gently closer to him to where I was almost laying on him, but not quite. I closed my eyes and fell asleep into a peaceful slumber.


	16. Chapter 16

16

In the morning I woke up in an empty bed. Sam had left a note saying he went to get coffee and he would be back soon. I got up and showered and by the time I got out, Sam was back and the adjoining doors were open.

I walked over to Dean's room with a towel wrapped around me, since my bag was in there. Sam was leaning over the laptop looking up locations we could do the ritual in. Dean was getting off the bed and walked over to me and kissed my cheek.

"Good morning, beautiful. Sleep well?" He smirked at me strangely.

"What did you two talk about?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing!" Both of them said at the same time.

"Sam!"

"What? All good, I promise!" He turned and smiled at me.

I smack Dean and he chuckled. I grabbed my bag and headed into the bathroom in Dean's room to get dressed. I dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and blow dried my hair and brushed it and headed out.

Sam was at the laptop still and I went over to him. I placed my hand on his shoulder as I peaked over to see what he was looking at. "It would help if I knew what type of location you wanted or needed."

"Yeah, do we need outdoor, secluded, building. That would help narrow it down, love." Dean said coming up behind me and tapping my butt as he passed me to sit in the other seat.

I stood up and thought about it. Then I closed my eyes and tried to picture every ceremony I had in my past lives done to get the dagger. I fell back onto the bed, sitting, as flashes of images played before my closed eyes. Every ceremony, every drawn symbol, every slice of my wrist, every full moon shining brightly overhead. The words were never said allowed, merely in my head, as a prayer, but I heard them in my head every time.

I opened my eyes and Sam and Dean were staring at me. "You okay?" Dean asked.

The room was spinning slightly and I blink until it stopped. "Well, that was dizzying, literally."

"What?"

I felt a rush of adrenaline as the energy bounced excitedly inside me, filling me with even more freely flowing energy. I smirked. "Ask me a question about my past lives, anything…"

"Um… like what?" Sam asked.

"Are we always the same?" Dean asked.

I shook my head, "No, I already know that."

"Okay… Are we always brothers?" Sam asked.

"No. Again already knew that"

"How about in your past how many times has it been brothers?" Dean asked.

I took a breath and closed my eyes and tried to bring up every pair of brothers from my past. At first the images flashed erratically, then they slowed.

"About a dozen times." I replied as I opened my eyes, this time barely dizzy at all.

"You can recall every life before now?" Sam asked, turning fully toward me with a smile.

I nodded. "I'm kinda getting the hang of this."

"Well, go through those memories and see what you're capable of!" Dean said excitedly.

I hadn't thought of that before. I sat back on the bed then decided to lay down as I closed my eyes and focused on retrieving images of my abilities.

They all flashed erratically, but I could catch glimpses: Expelling a demon with my hand, using my dagger in ways that astounded me and couldn't wait to try, healing myself and those I was bonded with, although me healing them always took a toll on me everytime. My abilities were amazing, and I knew some of them would be natural, others would take practice or extreme amounts of my energy.

I opened my eyes, then closed them again as the room spun worse than before. I knew I was done for the time being on retrieving memories.

I sat up slowly, Sam taking my hand as I did, a light flow of energy restoring my spinning vision to normal.

"So, what are ya capable of?"

"More than you think. Let's start with getting my dagger. That's where some of my power comes from too."

"Okay, so, location?" Sam asked.

"Outside, under the moon." I said as Sam handed me my coffee. "But you don't need to look for it. I'll get us there."

"Okay. So, what do we do until then?" Dean asked.

"What ever we want." I said. "Today we get to be almost normal people with nothing specific to do."

My laptop on the table dinged as a new email arrived. "Actually, you might want to spend sometime being regular Dee that owns a foundation. Your laptop's been doing that every few minutes since I opened it." Sam said.

"Okay, fine." I said with a sigh. "But you two had better get me some food and more coffee."

"On it." Sam said getting up as I stood up. He leaned down and kissed me quickly and headed out.

Dean stayed behind, sitting in the seat beside me.

I opened up my email and and groaned. I had over 250 new messages to go through. And this was an email set up specifically for the business side of me from investments to the foundation and my accounts, they were all important.

"What?" Dean asked as he leaned over and looked. "I take it none of those are spam?"

I shook my head as I scrolled down and opened the oldest. Most of them were update emails regarding my investments or if Ted was moving money to a new investment or cashing one out for whatever reason. Some were about my actual bank accounts and the adding of funds from investments of interest. Others were regarding the foundation; and because I was the only that currently approved of every donation… I was behind.

I finished filing through the accounts emails and investment emails by the time Sam returned with food and more coffee. I was also done with my first coffee. It was almost lunch time, so Sam had gotten me a turkey sandwich with some fresh fruit.

I picked at the fruit as the guys argued about what to watch on the TV as they ate. I was busy typing away emails when I got a skype call from Ted.

I answered it. "Good to see you, sweetheart!"

Sam and Dean both jumped a little and turned to look at me.

"Good to see you too, Ted. How are you and Lucy doing?"

"Oh, we're doing just fine, don't you worry about us. We were here worrying about you. Haven't heard from you in a while. Haven't been responding to emails lately, huh?"

"Sorry, Ted, we've been a bit busy."

"I'm sure you have, hun. Them boys taking care of you?"

"Yes, they are. They're right here." I turned the laptop toward the guys.

Dean waved, "Hey, Ted."

Sam waved and smiled.  
"you both better be taking care of Dee now, ya hear?"

"I promise you Ted she's being very well taken care of." Dean said.

I turned the laptop back to face me, "See, very well taken care of."

Ted chuckled, "Alright, sweetheart, just wanted to check in on you. Oh, crap!"

"What?"

"I'm at work and Kelsey is hounding me to let her talk to you."

I smiled, "Go ahead, put her on."

"Alright, you take care Dee."

"You too Ted."

Ted got up and Kelsey rushed to the computer. "Oh my God! You look stunning."

"Um, thank you." I replied.

"You always look stunning, but anyways… So, how's that hunky guy of your's and his hot brother?"

I put my head in my hand and turned the laptop toward the guys. "Well, ain't that a sight. I'd like to have that in my hotel room! Hi, boys!"

They waved timidly and I turned the laptop back around. "You get to wake up to that every morning?"

"Yes, I do." I said with a proudly happy smile.

"Lucky!"

"Yes I am."

She dropped her voice to a whisper, not that it really helped the guys from not hearing her, "Oh my God, Dee!"

"What?"

She mimed with her hand, trying to motion toward the guys and indicating both of them with me. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. "I am not having that conversation with you."

"Oh my God! I so totally idolize you right now!"

"Kelsey, please don't."

"Oh, it's too late, Dee. You're already the most awesome person I know and you just became even better!"

"Yeah, slight moral lapse aside."

"You know what? Let the haters hate. You look happy, like truly, unbelievably happy. Bask in it, hun. And don't let anyone bring you down."

"Thanks for the pep talk, Kelsey. But I still have tons of emails to go through, so as much as I would love to sit here and dish with you I need to go."

"Alright, fine. But I want an email, with you-know-what included!"

"Fine."

"Okay, then. Later, Dee. And take care. Bye boys!"

She closed the call and I went back to the emails.

"You know something, after really getting to know you, Kelsey just doesn't seem to be the type of person you would be friends with." Sam said. "Not meaning that in a bad thing. Just an observation."

"Kelsey is unique, that's for sure. But we weren't always friends. When I first got there and Ted had given me the job, she took it as a threat. I was a harder worker and I got better tips, but I shared my tips with those that worked with me so she quickly warmed up to me. She was a different type of personality, but if you could meet all the friends I've made… You wouldn't really see a trend of personalities."

"That's because everyone likes you." Dean said. "I have yet to meet one person that you've met, that didn't like you."

"I would say Bobby, but I think he treats everyone that way."

"Bobby adores you." Sam said.

"I doubt that." I said softly.

"No, Dee, really he does." Sam replied.

"Sam's right, Bobby loves your feisty attitude, your sarcasm… everything. He feels better with you being with us, I believe the term he used was 'guardian angel'." Dean smiled warmly.

"Really?" I asked in disbelief.  
"Yeah, he did." Sam said. "He kinda freaked out that night when you collapsed on the porch."

"He was sitting so close to you because he kept checking on you. We told him there wouldn't be any change until you came to, he didn't believe us when we had told him that you had already done it a couple times to us."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and then smiled softly as I went back to the emails. By the time the sun was just beginning to set I closed the laptop, done with the emails.

"Alright, let's get some dinner and get my dagger."

Dean turned the TV off and smacked Sam lightly who had fallen asleep. "Come on. Let's go."

Sam sat up, "It's not even dark yet. Don't you need the moon out?"

"Food first." Dean replied as I went next door to grab my jacket.

I slipped it on and we all headed out. We hit the diner that Sam had gotten our lunch from.

I sat beside Dean and Sam sat across from us. We all ordered coffee, the boys got burgers and I got a french dip sandwich. By the time we were done eating, it was dark and we headed out.

I drove and the guys sat up front with me, Dean in the middle.

I took the darker roads leading out toward forested areas until I came across a secluded lakeside beach and parked, it was perfect. Beautiful, serene, secluded and the moon was shining overhead.

We all got out. I went to the trunk and slipped my jacket off and left it there. I grabbed a one of my throwing daggers and the first aid kit so they could wrap my wrist until I could be properly healed.

I had to admit, being able to heal by simply having unbelievably great sex with one of the men I loved was pretty much a phenomenal ability all in it's own. I would still need to get used to having both of them, they, however, seemed to adjust to sharing me easily.

I handed the first aid kit to Dean and he eyed me. "That way the cuts can me wrapped until… I…"

Dean smirked, "Got it." He leaned over and kissed me quickly. "You sure you're ready for this?"

"I have to be, otherwise we have to wait a whole cycle and we really don't want to waste that much time."

"Touche!"

I closed the trunk and walked down to the very fine gravel by the water. I grabbed a thick branch and started to draw the very simple symbol.

"That's it?" Sam asked when I was done.

"Yeah, it's not complicated."

Dean tilted his head, "Kinda surprised you don't have to draw it in the shape of a heart."

Sam nodded, "You know that's actually a valid point."

"That would actually make sense, wouldn't it?" I added.

I shrugged, "Oh, well." I pulled the dagger out of my back pocket and wrapped my left hand around the blade.

I drew the dagger out, slice just deep enough to get a steady flow of blood if I squeezed my fist. I trailed it around the symbol I had drawn until the blood seemed to fill the designs lines carved into the gravel.

I took a deep breath, felt the energy forming a center within me. I kneeled in the circle. My dagger was still gripped in my right hand and I brought the tip of the blade to my left wrist. I slowly cut the dagger across my wrist, making sure not to go too deep.

My right hand trembled as the pain from my own slicing made my body shake slightly. When I had slit my wrist across I let the dagger go. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply as I felt the familiar words scroll through my mind in a prayer.

Doing what I had seen in my vision I poured the formed energy down my left arm, coaxing the blade to be formed with my thoughts. I poured all my energy into it, siphoning it perfectly.

When I felt the hilt form in my right hand, I slowly pulled the hilt away from my left wrist, coxing the blade to its completed form. I felt wind swirl around me as I pushed a final flow of energy into the blade and held the completed dagger in my right hand.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was faintly glowing with a pulsing light from my pendant and the dagger. The light faded and disappeared. My dagger in my hand.

My vision blurred and I collapsed to my side, the dagger falling across my lap.

Dean and Sam were quickly at my side. I saw that their lips were moving, but I couldn't hear them over the pounding in my ears.

They quickly wrapped my wrist and hand. Dean grabbed the first aid kit and both daggers while Sam lifted me into his arms. Dean went ahead to open the door.

I managed to wrap my arms around Sam's neck. He brought his lips to mine and kissed me with intent. The rush of energy that he pushed into me flowed through my veins, my body devouring it hungrily.

I pulled away breathless as we approached the car. Sam set my feet on the ground and I managed to climb into the middle and Sam slid in behind me. the pounding in my ears gone.

Dean set my dagger on my lap. I was a large dagger, borderlining on a scabbard or short sword, than a dagger. In its hilt was an amethyst heart just like my pendant.

I leaned against Dean's shoulder. "That was awesome, babe. And kinda gross, but pretty awesome." he said as wrapped an arm around my shoulders as we hit the road.

"That was exhausting." I said.

"You literally made a dagger out of your blood." Sam said. "I'm sure that would tire anyone out."

"Yeah, probably." I replied.

It took us another 10 minutes to get back to the hotel. Dean grabbed the dagger and headed into his hotel room as Sam and I got out on the other side.

"I'm gonna go and lay down… If you… need more... " He ran his hand through his hair. "Just wake me up."

I smiled tenderly as he bent down and kissed me quickly before walking toward his door as I slipped into Dean's room.

Dean had set the dagger on the dresser. He sat on the end of the bed taking his boots off.

I waited until he was done and had removed his jacket. I took off my boots as well. Then I walked toward him, his hands went to my hips as I straddled him on the end of the bed.

"This is weird right?" I asked softly.

His hands wrapped around my back, "In our life what isn't weird?"

I smiled, "Valid point. But you know what I mean."

"Sam and I haven't always had a lot of things in common, or agreed on much. But somehow you've managed to bring us together. And it's a bit strange to have a girlfriend in common, but somehow it seems to be working. I don't know how, and I'm not gonna asked why. But it's working."

"And everything else. Me, these powers, what you just witnessed me doing…?"

"Sweetheart, there has never been anything 'normal' about you. Not to me."

He leaned forward and met my lips with his as his hands slipped my shirt over my head. With every touch of his lips I felt a small amount of my energy returning to me. I focused what I could into flowing freely between us, compounding in strength again with each cycle.

I pulled his shirt over his head and let my hands run over his chest as his lips brushed teasingly around my neck. I left the pendant on, something inside me knew not to take it off, so it stayed a constant presence around my neck. It grew pleasantly warm as my strength slowly returned.

Dean lifted me up and gently laid me on my back. He got the rest of my clothes and his off as he pulled the blankets over us. He was soft and gentle, taking extra time caressing me and kissing me. I got lost in the feel of his hands and lips; of his body pressed against mine.

When we were done I passed out quickly.


	17. Chapter 17

17

I woke up with Dean beside me. "How you feelin', gorgeous?"

"Better." I replied with a smile as I rolled onto my back.

"And your cuts?" He asked.

I held my hand toward him and he unwrapped the bloody bandages. My arm still had blood smeared over it, but the cuts themselves were fully healed.

"That is awesome. Seriously, does this healing thing work both ways?" He asked, running his thumb along my palm.

"Yes, but it takes a lot out of me. More than forming the dagger did."

"Good to know. Why don't you take a shower and get cleaned up. I'll run and get us some coffees."

I nodded and he got out of bed and got dressed. I went and took a shower, relishing in the hot water as it washed the stained blood from my skin. I was at the counter blow drying my hair with a towel wrapped around me when Sam knocked.

I set the blow dryer down and opened the door.

"Good morning." I said softly.

He stepped forward and took my left hand and checked it and smiled tenderly as he kissed my palm and brought it to his cheek. I wrapped my hand around his neck and kissed him briefly.

"Good morning, to you too." He said with a smile.

I walked past him and to my bag I had put on the dresser and got clean clothes. My clothes from the night before were in the trash with the bandages since they were covered in blood as well.

I pulled out clothes and started getting dressed as Sam sat in a chair at the table looking at the dagger. I didn't bother to go into the bathroom, I didn't see a reason.

I was buttoning my jeans when Dean came in with a tray of coffees for us. He wrapped his free hand around bare stomach and kissed my cheek. I took one of the coffees as he walked over to Sam.

I set the coffee down as I pulled a tank top over my bra. I set out a flannel long sleeved shirt that was blue and black matching my black tank top. Then I sat on the edge of the bed by the guys in the chairs, coffee in hand.

Sam handed me the dagger, "So, why is it that in all the books Bobby has, there is no mention of you, your abilities or this dagger?"

"Well, part of writing history is hiding the truth, is it not?" I replied.

"So, your story, your history, all of what you've accomplished is supposed to stay hidden?" Dean asked. "'Cause that sounds like a lame deal."

"Why? I'm not in this for glory or recognition. In all my lives it has been about protecting and being with those I'm bonded to. I'm literally in service to you two." I said pointing the dagger at each of them.

"Okay, while that is a really… hot idea to think about, your the one with the abilities. You'd think somewhere down the line someone would have written about you or documented something." Dean said leaning forward on his knees.

"I've never gone out into the world and bragged about this in my past."

"Alright, but the ones that your bonded too, why is it them?" Sam asked. "There has to be a pattern to it somewhere."

"There is. In every life, the two I've been bonded to have needed me and they've usually been warriors of some kind." I closed my eyes and sought the images out. "Gladiators, fighting for freedom. Knights, fighting for the weak. Regular men just fighting for their beliefs. Or mostly, hunters like you, fighting the darkness and evil in the world."

"You'd think there would still be something documented." Sam added.

I opened my eyes and looked at him, "Do you think you two are the first hunters to face down an apocalypse? Because there have been countless attempts, and dozens of hunters throughout history that have stopped them. They aren't in history texts."

"And you've been there every time?" Dean asked.

I shook my head. "No, I haven't. I also haven't always succeeded in my task."

"Well, that's comforting." Dean added leaning back.

"It's the truth. And from what I can tell… you two are some of the most danger attracting magnets out of all my lives. My biggest test yet. You've already proven to be more stubborn."

Sam chuckled, "So, what does that mean for you?"

I took a deep breath and felt in my very soul, the truth. "This is my final life. I won't be returning after this."

"How can you possibly know that?" Dean asked.

"I can feel it. This is do or die for me, literally." I said glancing at my dagger in my hands.

"So, the cycle ends with us?" Sam asked softly.

"it also began with you." I said, then paused and tilted my head wondering where that thought came from.

"Wait, what?" Dean leaned forward and eyed me.  
I shook my head and then closed my eyes and went back to where it started. Filing through my many memories easily now.

I saw Sam and Dean, they weren't called Sam and Dean back then. They were brothers that had fallen in love with me and had decided to fight to the death for my love, but I wouldn't have it, so... I killed myself, or something, it was hard to tell. I made a sacrifice so that they would no longer have a reason to fight. It was a selfless act, out of pure love for both of them.

When Aphrodite had resurrected me and blessed me, the brothers had united in their love for me, understanding that they both needed me and I needed them. We fought the evil that threatened the world and died together, after a victory.

I opened my eyes. "That's how this started. The three of us. And that's how it's ending this time."

"So, Dean and I… we've lived a past life?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Just the one, at least with me." I said softly.

"Alright, enough depressing talk." Dean said. "Let's go get some food and hit the road. Get back to Bobby's and figure out our next move now that we have the dagger."

"Fine by me." I said and got up and put my boots on. We loaded up.

I stood outside the impala with the dagger in hand. The town was quiet out here on the outskirts where we had chosen to stay, so there was no one around.

Dean closed the trunk and walked around to me.

"Wanna see something?" Asked handing him the dagger.

"Um, alright."

"Toss it. Hard as you can." I smirked.

"Um, seriously?" I nodded.

He shrugged and tossed the dagger till the blade was in his hand he lifted his arm over his head and tossed it. Sam was beside us now.

I willed the dagger back to my hand.

Dean turned toward me, "Okay, now… how the hell?" he said as I held the dagger in my hand again.

Sam took the dagger from my hand and tossed it again. I merely willed the dagger back to me and it materialized in my hand.

"That is so awesome!" Dean said.

"Wait." I closed my eyes and willed the dagger to disappear and it vanished.

"What'd you do with it?" Sam asked.

"I guess you could say I sheathed it. Now…" I ran my right hand down my left arm and 'unsheathed' the dagger and it appeared in my right hand.

"So, you can hide the dagger at will and retrieve it… that's… convenient." Dean said.

"How far can you retrieve it from?" Sam asked putting his hands in his pockets.

"Doesn't matter." I said with a shrug as I sheathed it.

"Let's say you're thrown into the depths of hell…" Dean raised an eyebrow at me.

"Been there, done that. Easy. The dagger's a part of me, literally. I can retrieve it from anywhere."

Sam and Dean stared at me, "Wait… you've been to hell?" Dean asked.

"In a past life yes. Now can we go get some food?" I asked, opening the driver's side door.

Sam smiled and walked around to the passenger's side as I slid into the middle and Dean followed behind me.

We went to the diner for breakfast. I sipped on coffee and ate fruit while the guys had full plates of french toast and eggs.

I sat beside Sam, Dean across from us.

Sam talked about a phone call he had received from a fellow hunter friend of their dad's he was undercover at a psych ward and needed some help. Sam wanted to go, but Dean was reluctant. Eventually, we all agreed to go. Dean got up to call and let Bobby know.

Sam nodded as he sipped his coffee and wrapped one arm around the back of the booth behind me. He turned and smiled at me. "That was pretty amazing last night. I'll admit though, watching it was a bit… terrifying."

"I can understand that. I watched myself through every lifetime doing it. It's pretty terrifying."

His arm fell and wrapped around my side as he pulled me closer to him. He was getting bolder in his confidence and he was enjoying it as I was. I leaned into him and kissed him.

His hand slid up under my shirt and rested on my bare hip, his thumb caressing lightly. I leaned against his shoulder.

Dean returned and I sat up, still beside Sam, his arm still around me. "So, Bobby found a job for us. But you're gonna be sitting this one out, Dee."

"What? Why?" I asked, stopping mid way to my mouth with my coffee.

"Because it's in a psych ward. Bobby doesn't want you undercover there. We can't afford to have you… the special one, in there where they can easily use you as a guinea pig. Better safe than sorry, love. You'll still come with, you'll just be staying out of the hospital. Sam and I will do this."

"Fine, so what's going on?"

"Some place called Glenwood Springs Psychiatric Hospital where strange things are happening to the patients there, they're saying things about monsters, all of them. Hospital's covering up the deaths saying their suicides." Sam said.

"Sounds like our type of job." Sam said sipping on his coffee.

"Yup, gotta days drive ahead of us at least." Dean replied. "Besides, this'll give you the time to practice."

"Alright, we ready then?" I asked.

Dean and Sam nodded. "I'll get the check, meet you two at the car." Dean said standing up and heading to the cash register. Sam and I got up and headed out, his arm around my waist all the way to the car.

He turned me toward him and brought his lips to mine softly. I deepened the kiss and wrapped my hands around his neck, tangling in his hair.

"Enjoy her while you can, Sammy." Dean said with a chuckle, "You're gonna be spending a few days in the psych ward."

Sam pulled away and turned around, "Wait, what? Why me? You're coming too."

"Well, from a psychologist's point of view, we're all crazy." I added.

"Wait, wouldn't it actually be easier for you to be in there. You've gone to school for this you could easily act anyway you needed to." Sam added.

"Wait, I have a better idea." I said. "A way where both of you are undercover as am I."

Dean motioned for us to get in the car and we did. All up front with me in the middle.

"Alright, what's the plan?" Dean asked.

"I have my license to practice in Washington. I never followed through with setting up an office or anything, but I did complete my licensing tests as part of my graduating and being able to take the internship."

"Okay." Sam said softly.

"We go in with you two as my clients. I can make them allow me to stay and work with you there. That way we're all there to get the job done faster, with me having a placement of authority there."

"That's actually a really good plan." Dean said with a smile. "And you can manage all that?"

"I'll need a little time to prepare fake files, and some supplies, but yeah. It'll be safer that way."

"Alright, we got a plan." Dean said.

I turned around in the seat and climbed into the back.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked turning around.

I pulled my laptop out of my messenger bag that we always kept in the backseat when we drove. "I have a phone call to make. Sam, what's the name of the doctor there?"

"Dr. Adam Fuller." Sam replied.

"Alright, you two will need to stay quiet." I said as I pulled up my contact information for a doctor I had worked with in college.

I pulled out my phone from the messenger bag and dialed the number.

"This is Dr. Carlson." She answered. I had worked under her to complete my degree a year early.

"Dr. Carlson, it's Denise Cavanaugh." I replied.

"Oh, Denise, how have you been? Do you still go by Dee?"

"Yeah, and I'm doing well, yourself?"

"Good. What can I do for you, Dee?"

"I've been working a private case, off the books, as a personal favor to a fellow colleague. And I'm in a bit of a bind, seems they've kind of had a mental break. They're currently on their way to… Oklahoma. They travel a lot. I'm flying out there tomorrow. However, I need a recommendation to a psych ward. I was researching information and I believe that Dr. Adam Fuller at Glenwood Springs would be the best fit for these cases. I would, however, like to stay on their case and see it through. It's very important to me."

"Hmm, alright, well, could you tell me a bit about your clients?"

"Of course. They're brothers. Both suffer from dissociative delusions, possibly even dissociative personalities themselves. Slight schizophrenia. Narcissistic characteristics. I mean we're talking delusion where they believe that they are hunters trying to stop the apocalypse, claiming to fight demons." Sam and Dean both turned to look at me with raised eyebrows.

"Wow, that certainly does sound severe. I completely agree that Dr. Fuller sounds like a good fit. Let me get a referral sent over to him and have you stationed as their caregiver so that you can still attend them and be present for Dr. Fuller since you've been on their case. What are their names?"

I heard her typing away on a computer, "Edward and Alex Young." I replied making the names up off the top of my head.

"Alright, I'll get the referral going and give Dr. Fuller a call. When can I tell him to expect you?"

"A couple days from now, possibly earlier. I'll get them there as fast as I can."

"Alright, I'll give you a call after I talk to him. You know, if you want I could even manage to convince him to let you work further to your doctoral degree. We could use the experience toward your credits. If you would like to."

"Um, I'm not really looking to further my degree, but I guess getting the credits wouldn't hurt anything."

"Exactly, and if you decided to at some point further your degree, you'd already be one or two steps closer."

"Alright, sounds good. Thank you Dr. Carlson."

"Not a problem. Always willing to help a bright young mind like yourself."

We hung up and I opened my patient/client files on my computer from my classes and working with Dr. Carlson and started creating a fake file for Dean and Sam.

"Narcissistic characteristics, are we talking about Dean there?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"Not funny!" Dean snapped. "And since when is your name Denise?"

I laughed, "Did you seriously think my parents named me Dee? I've gone by Dee since I was a little girl. I hate the name Denise. But how did you guys not know my real name?"

Dean and Sam glanced at each other, "Guess we never thought to ask." Sam said.

"Yeah, now I kinda feel like an ass." Dean said, fidgeting.

"Don't, most people don't know my real name, I prefer it that way. So, right now I'm creating a fake file, however, some of the information I'm adding into is technically true, but Fuller will see it as delusions not reality."

"So, you really do know your psychology." Sam added with a smile.

"I do have a degree in it, so I had better."

"True." Sam added.

"Whose Dr. Carlson?" Dean asked.

"She's a doctor I worked with independently when I wanted to get my degree done faster. She offered me to take all my referrals I sent to her, since I can't write prescriptions without a doctoral degree." I kept typing as I talked, glancing up at the guys occasionally.

"So, why didn't you further your degree?" Sam asked, turning to sit with his back against the door to talk to me.

I shrugged, "I guess after a whole year of listening to people's problems and issues and drama… it gets exhausting. I made sure to finish my bachelor's and then decided to wait to see if I wanted to take it further. I just never did. Honestly, after being with you two and seeing what I have seen… being able to do what I do… I guess I'd be just as crazy as my patients from a doctor's point of view."

Dean chuckled, "That's for sure."

The car fell silent as I worked on the files and eventually my phone rang.

"Denise Cavanaugh." I answered.

"It's Dr. Carlson, Dee. I talked to Dr. Fuller, he's very excited for you to be working with him for a while and he's more than willing to take on your clients with your continued help as well. And the university has also agreed to give you credits for it."

"That's great, Thank you!"

"Of course! Just send over the files to Dr. Fuller I sent you an email with his details in it."

"Um, yeah. I'm not at my computer right now, but as soon as I get to it I will send it over to him."

"That's fine. Just so long as he has some time to review the files before you arrive with them."

"That's understandable. I'll be sure to get them to him before I catch my flight out there tomorrow."

"Perfect. Good luck, Dee."

"Thank you again."

I hung up, "All set. Dr. Fuller is prepared to work on your cases and let me stay on." I said to the guys.

"Great, plan in motion and we aren't even in Oklahoma yet." Dean said with a smile. "Bobby's gonna flip when he find out how you worked this case, from literally inside as a doctor! Don't know why Bobby didn't suggest it in the first place."

"Maybe because he didn't know I had my license as well as my degree. You can have a degree without your license to practice. Guess he figured I didn't have my license to practice it." I added.

We drove until after 1pm and then stopped for lunch. I continued to work on the files at the table. Sam leaned over my shoulder as I worked on it and charged my laptop at the same time.

We got back into the car and I sat in the back and worked. It grew dark and eventually I leaned down in the seat and fell asleep with the laptop open.

Dean closed the laptop waking me up. "Dee, you wanna stop for the night?"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes and nodded. "Yeah. I've gotta go shopping tomorrow anyway. Can't show up wearing jeans and boots."

"Got about an hour until we get to a town where we can find office like clothes for you." Sam added.

"That's fine. Just wake me when we get there." I moved the laptop to the floor of the car and laid down in the back.

Dean took his jacket off and laid it over me. I fell asleep for the drive into the town.

Sam woke me up as Dean was getting us rooms. "So, we're about three hours from Glenwood Springs right now."

I sat up and nodded. "Alright, we'll stay here through tomorrow and head there the next day."

"Alright, sounds good."

Dean came back and we headed inside. I sat at the table and continued to work on the files.

"Babe, why don't you take a break from that?" Dean asked, standing over me and rubbing my shoulders.

"I would, but I need to get them done to send to Fuller before we head there. And they have to look real."

"Alright, want me to go and get you some coffee?" He asked.

I tilted my head back and looked up at him, "Please?"

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me briefly, "Consider it done. I'll be back. Sam, you want anything?"

"Coffee too, I guess."

Dean nodded and headed out.

I went back to the laptop. I was just about finished, needed at least an hour more and I would be done.

"You do realize that this puts your career on the line, right?" Sam asked after a while.

"No it doesn't. My career is not in psychology. It's helping you and Dean."

Sam got up and sat beside me, pulling the other chair next to me. He sat down and put his hand on my leg. "That's sweet, Dee, but I'm serious here."

I looked and him and smiled, "So am I." I brought my hand to his cheek and leaned into to kiss him. His lips met mine eagerly and they parted welcoming me to him. I was very tempted to close the laptop and climb onto his lap, but I needed to finish the files and Dean would be back with coffee. I pulled away and went back to the laptop.

Dean came back shortly after that and handed us both coffees. I worked for a couple more hours, Sam beside me the whole time. Dean laid down on the bed and eventually went to the next room over and went to bed.

An hour after Dean had left, Sam was falling asleep on the bed. I quickly finished up the files and sent the Fuller and closed the laptop quietly.

Sam was leaning back against the headboard, his jacket, boots and over shirt discarded on the floor by the bed. His eyes were closed and he was breathing steadily. I quietly took my boot, jeans and overshirt off, leaving my underwear, bra and tank top on.

I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, washed my face and comb my hair, which was amazingly softer than usual. When I returned to the bed, Sam was still asleep sitting up.

I crawled over his lap and straddled him. He woke up and sat up straighter, his hands sliding up my bare thighs to my waist.

"I take it you finally got it done?" He smiled.

"All done." I said wrapping my hands around his neck and leaning in to kiss him.

His hands slid around me and up my back, pressing me against him as I kneeled on my knees. My hands entangled in his hair as he kissed down my neck. He slipped the tank top over my head and returned his lips to my neck and around my collar bone. ONe hand was wrapped around my neck as his lips trailed kisses around the other side of my neck.

I slipped my hands down his chest and grabbed his shirt pulling it over his head. His hands wrapped back around me and his lips eagerly found mine. I gently tugged his hair back, tilting his head so the I could trail kisses down his neck, grazing my teeth gently and teasingly.

He moaned softly. "God, Dee!..." He cupped my cheek, brushing his thumb tenderly as he looked into my eyes, "I love you." he said softly.

"I love you too, Sam." I replied.

He searched my eyes for a moment and then smiled before bringing his lips to mine. I was letting the energy flow freely between us, letting myself get lost in the intoxicating amounts of pleasure, desire and passion.

Sam laid me on my back and showed me with his every touch and kiss how much he loved me.

I fell asleep in his arms after, and slept peacefully.


	18. Chapter 18

18

In the morning we went into town so that I could get proper clothing. I purchased a couple of pant suits, skirt suits and a few blouses in varying colors and a pair of sensible heels and made my legs look pretty good.

Back at the hotel after lunch my phone rang.

"Denise Cavanaugh." I answered and brought my forefinger to my lips to silence the guys in the room with me.

"Dr. Cavanaugh, it's Dr. Fuller."

"Good afternoon, Dr. Fuller, but you can call me Dee. I don't yet have my doctoral degree yet, so not a doctor."

"As far as I'm concerned you're a doctor." He said kindly. "You've done some excellent work with these files, very detailed. I think you will be very helpful here as these cases seem to carry some relevance with cases here. I look forward to working with you. Now, Dr. Carlson said that you would be bringing them in. Do you know when exactly?"

"Tomorrow. They've agreed to meet with me and follow my advice to see you. I'm actually getting on a plane in an hour or so. I'm not exactly sure of what time, but I promise you we will be there tomorrow."

"Excellent! I look forward to meeting you in person and working with you. I'll see you tomorrow, Dr. Cavanaugh."

"Thank you, Dr. Fuller. I'll see you tomorrow."

I hung up and the guys looked at me expectantly. "What?" I asked.

"We all set for tomorrow then?" Dean asked and I nodded.

We went out for dinner and went back to the hotel room. I spent the night with Dean and he made sure to demonstrate his love for me as well as his gratitude for my hard work on the case. I fell asleep in his arms, blissfully.

I was up before Dean and in the shower. I put on a skirt suit, the jacket hanging on a hanger beside the other suits I had purchased as I tucked in a light pink blouse. I left the top few buttons undone, no reason not to show a little sexiness to entice Fuller into trusting me more.

I dried my hair and twisted it up and clipped it up, off my shoulders, just for the professionalism look.

I headed out of the room and Sam and Dean were all dressed and ready.

Dean looked up from finishing his boots, "Alright, I'm pretty sure this is like a fantasy here. Doctors don't look as hot as you, babe."

"Yeah, he's kinda right, definitely never seen a doctor that looks like you." Sam agreed.

I slipped the heels on and smoothed the skirt down. "Thank you, both of you. Are you both ready?"

"Yeah." Sam said.  
"Alright, could you grab the garment bags and put them nicely in the trunk, please?" I asked.

Sam nodded and got up to do what I asked. I had purchased a more professional laptop bag just for this and moved my laptop into it and set it on the bed. I grabbed the blazer for the suit and put it on, leaving it unbuttoned.

Dean grabbed everything else and we headed out. I drove the two hours to the hospital. When we got there I smoothed my skirt down and buttoned my blazer over my blouse. I fixed my hair and slung my laptop bag over my shoulder.

"Alright, so is there anything else I need to know before we go in there?" I asked Dean.

"A fellow hunter of our dad's called this in. His name is Martin. Aside from that we aren't sure what we're dealing with."

"Okay, follow my lead on this, please?" I asked both of them.

They glanced at each other and then turned and nodded at me. We headed toward the entrance. I went straight to the nurses station right through the entrance.

"Can I help you?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, I'm Denise Cavanaugh-"

"Oh, yes, Dr. Cavanaugh, Dr. Fuller has been expecting you." She handed me a clipboard with a pass card attached. "I just need you to sign that paper there and the card it your access card." She handed me a ring of keys. "These are for you as well. According to Dr. Fuller you are granted full access to everything and every patient unless they are undergoing therapy treatment or in lockdown. Aside from that you have full access." She smiled widely as I handed the clipboard, minus the pass card, back to her.

She motioned me around, where I had to use my card to open the door. I let the guys go in first and she led me to Dr. Fuller's office.

Fuller stood up to greet me and shook my head, "Dr. Cavanaugh, I presume."

"Please, you can call me Dee."

"Oh, no, I've seen your work and with the insistence of Dr. Carlson, you'll be called Dr. Cavanaugh while you're here. Are these the brothers?"

"Yes, this is Eddie," I motioned at Dean, "And Alex," I motioned toward Sam. "I'm sure everything else you already looked through."

"Yes, your files were very thorough. I'm looking forward to having you here to help out. It'll be nice to have someone so... highly esteemed by all her professors." He flattered me, his eyes trailing over my body. I pretended not to notice.

"It's a pleasure to be here."

"Will you be staying in a hotel, because we could always provide you with a single room here, if you would like and didn't mind."

"Actually, that would be perfect. I hadn't thought about where I would be staying."

"Great. We'll get the brothers check in and let me show you to your office and you can get to work."

Dr. Fuller placed his hand on the small of my back as he led me down the hall. "It's not extravagant as you deserve, but it's what we could offer you."

"Oh, I'm sure it's perfect. I really appreciate this opportunity, Dr. Fuller." I replied playing my part as well as I could.

"Oh nonsense! It is I who appreciates your presence here." He pointed to a door. "You'll find the key on your key ring. The nurses will be happy to retrieve any patient files or patients for you. I'll also be sure that the nurses know to get a room ready for you. Now, I'm afraid I have some business to attend to, so you'll have to excuse me. But perhaps we could talk more later?"

"I look forward to it. Thank you." He shook my hand one last time before heading out.

I took the keys out of my blazer, finding them labeled easily for me. I found the office key for me and opened the door. The office was a bit smaller than his. It had a couple of bookshelves along the back wall, filled with medical texts. A metal desk with an office chair and two chair on the other side for clients/patients. I set my bag down and found a badge with my name on the desk I attached it to my blazer.

I knew that the guys would be busy for at least an hour as they were being processed… I also knew that it was an unpleasant process and hoped that the guys would forgive me for not explaining it to them.

I headed out into the nurse's station. They all smiled welcomingly at me, except for one who eyed me and walked away quickly, but I shrugged it off. "Do you mind if I scan through some files?" I asked.

"Oh, not at all. Dr. Fuller's been very expressive about you having the freedom here. Please, help yourself. If there's anything I can help you will just ask."

"Thank you," I said as she walked away. I looked through the files and found that there was only one Martin. I grabbed his file and strangely enough it looked similar to the fake ones I had made for Sam and Dean. I grabbed it and headed back to my office.

I found a picture of him clipped in the file and decided to find him. I held the file as I walked through the patient lounge areas until I found him. I walked up to him. "Martin?"

He turned and looked up and me and smiled, "That's me!"

"I'm D… Dr. Cavanaugh, would you mind coming with me for a few moments?" I smiled warmly at him.

He shrugged and followed me to my office. I closed and locked the door behind us. He eyed me suspiciously.

"Relax, I'm here with Sam and Dean Winchester." I said softly.

His eyes lit up, "Okay, so where are they?"

"Being… initiated."

"Oh, fun!" Martin said sarcastically. "How'd you get the doctor role?"

"I have the degree."

"Okay, and since when do the boys have a girl with them?"

"Look, you have one of two options here. One, you trust me and talk to me. Or two, we sit here and wait for the boys to be done and then you talk to all of us."

"I'll take option two." He said with a smile.

"Fine. Then we wait." I slid up onto the desk.

"So, you have a doctor's degree and you just gave it up to go with them?"

"No, I have a bachelor's degree and I gave it up for my own reasons. I met the boys after that in Montana. I've met Bobby Singer too. Kinda joined up with them through the very acts of fate."

"You realize this job is full of dangers, right?"

I rolled my eyes. I already knew that the doctor's offices were unmonitored inside. So, I decided to unsheath my dagger. "I never leave home without it." And I sheathed it again.

Martin's eyes were wide in shock, "How the hell did you do that?"

"No, I'm not a demon or angel. But I am a protector of the brothers. It's kind of a fate thing. I'm good with a gun and regular throwing daggers as well. Any other concerns?"

"How about normal people can't pull daggers out of thin air!" He said softly.

"Yeah, well, I'm not normal."

A knock sounded on the door. "I'm with a patient!" I hollered.

"I figured, I just wanted to bring you some coffee." I heard a soft voice say.

I opened the door and a nurse handed me some coffee. "Thank you." I said smiling kindly at her.

"Of course. Also, Dr. Fuller was wondering if you could speak with a patient later today. His name is Ted. Here's his file." She handed me a folder.

"Thank you. I will."

She smiled and walked away. I closed the door and locked it. I flipped the folder open and saw almost exact things as Martin's folder.

"How is it that all the files I've skimmed through seem to have the same things in them. That's… impossible."

"Not in our line of work, sweetheart." Martin said.

I chuckled, "Valid point." I glanced at my watch and figured the guys should be done soon. "Stay here, I'm gonna see if the boys are done yet."

He mock saluted me, "I'll wait here."

I headed out toward the patient lounge which is where they would take them. I found Dean first sitting on a couch. I sat down in a chair beside him.

"Maybe next time you might want to fill us in on the process." He said unhappily.

"Sorry. I found Martin. He's in my office."

"You have an office now? Wow, Dee, you're… uh… really in character here, aren't you?"

Dean smirked, "How was your Silkwood shower?" he asked Sam who approached from behind me.

I stood up and Sam looked… uncomfortable. "Sorry." I said softly as I motioned for them to follow me.

We went into the office and closed and locked the door behind us.

Martin stood up, "Sam, Dean." He shook Sam's hand. "Wow, you boys got big. You look good."

"Thanks," Sam said. "You do too, Martin."

"Uh… Well, thanks for coming." Martin said. "So, she really with you?" he pointed at me as I slipped onto the desk and took off my blazer.

Dean walked over. They all wore the same patient scrubs with slippers and a robe. He sat on the desk beside me and put his hand on my bare knee. "Yeah, she's with us."

Martin nodded, "When did that happen?"

"Don't think that's important right now." Sam said.

"Right." Martin sat down and Sam took the other seat. "In the old days, I could've taken care of this thing with both hands tied behind my back… but, well… now…"

"What do you think it is that we're hunting?" Sam asked.

"I don't know yet. A ghost, demon, monster… animal, vegetable, mineral." Martin chuckled. "hospital's had five deaths in the last four months. Doctor's keep calling it suicides, but they're wrong."

"So, you've seen this thing?" Sam asked.

Martin shook his head.

"Has anyone seen this thing?" Dean asked.

"Yes." I replied. "A kid named Susan. It's why she refuses to take her meds at night. Says they make her sleepy and that's when it comes. She's dead, but Ted here has apparently seen it." I said holding his file up. "Look I can't keep all three of you in here for long without people getting suspicious so you three go and play happy psycho patients and I'll search through files."

Sam nodded and got up, Martin behind him. They walked out making sure the coast was clear. Dean turned to me, "Be careful, alright."

I nodded and he left. I followed after them just looking like I was walking around. Dr. Fuller found me. "Dr. Cavanaugh, you're just in time for morning group, would you care to join us?"

"Of course." I said with a polite smile.

Another doctor walked past me and I felt a shiver run down my spine, but she didn't stop to look at me and I looked up realizing I was under an AC duct and shrugged it off. Sam was with us, but Dean was talking to the doctor I had walked past.

In group, Dr. Fuller sat with the other patients in a circle I walked around and listened. Ted, was being adamant about a monster and how he had seen it eat Susan. Dr. Fuller threatened to bring in the orderlies if he didn't behave.  
I stepped in, "Perhaps now would be a good time to speak with Ted in a more… calming environment alone?"

"I think might be a splendid idea, Dr. Cavanaugh. Ted, you're gonna go with Dr. Cavanaugh now and you had better behave for her, alright?"

Ted nodded and got up to follow me. Sam and I exchanged glances quickly. I led Ted to my office and closed the door as I sat behind the desk.

"You don't look like a regular doctor." Ted said.

"And what does a regular doctor look like Ted?" I was totally falling into the role of psychologist and was astounded at how quickly I fell into the role.

"Not like you."

"Alright, can you tell me about this monster, but you have to remain calm, please, or I'll be forced to get the orderlies."

He nodded, "It comes at night. And it feeds on you. Eventually, it eats too much and they die. It leaves them making it look like they killed themselves, but that's not the truth."

I nodded, "Alright, Ted. Can you tell me why you're here?"

He shrugged, "Don't really know anymore. They just keep me here. And I keep seeing the monsters so I can't go home."

I softened my eyes, "I'm very sorry, Ted."

"You believe me, I can see it in your eyes. You believe me."

"Ted, I do believe you. Do you feel calmer now?"

He nodded, and I could easily see in his eyes that he was calmer.

"Alright, Ted, why don't you go and relax now?"

He nodded and got up. I stayed in the office. Something that periodically fed until they died. And what ever was feeding on the patients was literally making their psychosis worse.

A nurse came and showed me to my room. It was a single room in the patients ward, but I had a key to the door so I wouldn't have to worry about being locked in. I brought in my bag, including my revolver, which Dean had managed to keep ahold of when we lost against Lucifer. Not that I needed the revolver any more.

I was walking down the hall when Sam and Dean were standing and talking.

"Back here in one hour." Dean said as I walked past and I nodded.

An hour later, the doctors were gone and a few night nurses remained behind. I was leaving my office and locked the door when I bumped into a nurse.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, hun. Didn't know you were working so late."

"Sorry, I never sleep well after flying."

"Oh, not a problem, just doing my rounds."

"You know what, why don't you go sit down. I know how hard being a nurse is on the feet. I'll take care of the rounds for right now."

"Oh, you don't have to do that, hun. You're the visitor here."

"I've made myself familiar with the hospital. I can manage. Besides it gives me something to do other than sitting and looking at files all night." I smiled warmly as her and placed my hand on her forearm, which was bare and I let the energy flow through to her. "Please, I insist."

She smiled affectionately at me, "Oh, alright, I could use a rest. Just come and tell me if there's anything and let me know when you decide to get some rest so that I can take over."

"Sounds good."

"Thank you."

I nodded as she walked away. I paced slowly down the hall checking each room, like a usual round. The hall was completely empty as I came upon Sam's room, he was at the door, trying to pick the lock. I held up the keys and smiled as I unlocked his door and let him out. We went to Dean's room next.

"Alright, so what do you have on Ted?" Sam asked.

"What ever it is, it's feeding on patients. More than once. But here's the thing: with each feeding the patient's psychosis gets worse, until they eventually commit suicide, at least according to the files." I said.

"Psychosis?" Dean asked.

"Their mental state." I replied.

"Okay, so let's go talk to Ted and see what he knows." Dean said.

"I can let you in, but I can't talk to him with you there. But you can talk to him without me there." I said. "He's in room 306. I've taken over on the nurses rounds so we're clear."

"Damn, Dee, you're on the ball this job." Dean said proudly.

"She's found a new element." Sam added.

"Trust me, I am not adding psych ward to my list of places I fit in!" I said as we slipped out of Dean's room and up the stairs to Ted's room. We rounded the corner and passed the few rooms, glancing in at the patients and came to room 306. Looking through the window I saw that Ted was hanging by his neck.

"Shit!" I got my key out and in the lock. "You two go and get back to your rooms, now!"

I got the door open, "Dee." Dean said.

"Go! I'll find you tomorrow." Dean and Sam nodded.

I pressed the intercom outside the room. "Orderlies need in room 306 stat!"

I went to Ted and pressed my fingers against his neck, knowing there would be no pulse and there wasn't. Two orderlies, both guys entered.  
"Crap, another suicide." The taller one said. "You must be the new doctor."

I nodded as I looked at Ted.

"Dr. Cavanaugh right?" The shorter one said.

"Yeah."

"You don't need to be here for this."

An hour later, Ted was in the morgue. I had followed the orderlies down with him and told them I wanted a moment alone as I had talked to him earlier and he had seemed so scared. With a gently brush of my hands they left me alone promising to tell the nurse that I was done doing rounds for the night.

I went to work quickly and searched for any signs. I found what appeared to be bite marks, similar to that of a vampire, but as I looked closer it was different. I grabbed an examination light and turned Ted's head. Rigamortis hadn't set in so he moved easily. I shined the light and noticed that the bite marks went clear through his scalp and into his brain.

I laid him back down and took a deep breath. I closed my eyes and hoped for a memory to help me out. To my surprise, I knew exactly what had done this. I left and went back up stairs. I went to my room and found a solid silver ring in my bag that fit on my thumb and slipped it on.

I locked my door and slept for a couple of hours, fitfully.

I woke up at dawn and quickly changed into a pant suit and headed out. Some patients were already up and wandering.

I walked around for a while nodding and smiling at patients and doctors as the halls steadily got busier. I was clutching a file that another doctor had handed me in passing as I looked out the window.

"What's up doc?" Martin asked beside me.

I turned and looked at him. "I know what we're hunting."

"Seriously?" He dropped his voice. "I've been here for… I can't even remember how long, but you've been here for what, a day? ya know what, never mind. What is it?"

"Wraith."

"Damn, couldn't have better news than that?"

Dean approached and sat down to play checkers with Martin. "What'd ya find?"

"Wraith." Martin replied and nodded toward me.

"You ever hunt a wraith before?" Dean asked.

"No, and I n-never wanted to." Martin replied.

"Yes," I replied and they both glanced up at me.

"Seriously, Dee?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, it's not easy. Wraiths can make you see what they want you to see. There was an old legend about mirrors, but it's not reliable. Then there's silver, hurts them just through its touch, slice one with a silver dagger and it's done." I replied softly.

"Well, dagger it up and find the wraith." Dean said as Sam approached.

"Not that easy. They can appear as humans." I said.

"So, what, we go rubbing everyone down with silver or flashing a mirror at everyone?" Dean asked.

"Again, a mirror isn't always useful. Silver is the only sure way. Do me a favor and let me handle this one, please Dean?"

"Then why are we even here, Dee?" Dean asked.

"If I had known what we were hunting before I would've done this one alone."

"Can I talk to you alone, please?" Dean asked.

I nodded, "Office ten minutes."

I walked away and headed toward my makeshift office. I sat down and looked through the files that had been left there. I wasn't technically being assigned any cases, Dr. Fuller just wanted my opinion on them. My honest opinion on all of them were that a wraith was poisoning and feeding on all the patients. I needed to get Sam and Dean out of there or I needed to find the wraith myself.

A few minutes later Dean entered and closed and locked the door behind him. I took my hair clip out and tousled my hair as he sat down. "Talk, I'm here. Why are you trying to push me out of this?"

"I'm not. But there is a wraith here and it's poisoning and feeding on patients, making them worse. Heck most of the cases here are all the same, get the wraith and most of these people if not all of them will be fine and get to leave eventually."

"Alright, then we hunt this wraith."

"Dean… all the patients here. I don't want you and Sam being in the middle of this. You don't understand how bad this can get. You and Sam can go from being normal to freaking nuts over night!"

"Then we better find the wraith fast." Dean said standing up and walking out.

I sighed and put my head on the table a few minutes later Dr. Fuller entered. "Dr. Cavanaugh, you seem to be working yourself a bit too hard."

I got up and smiled warmly, "Oh, not at all, I just couldn't sleep last night." I placed my hand, the silver ring pressing against his skin, on his forearm. "Thank you for your concern though."

I let my hand fall. "Is there anything I can do for you, Dr. Fuller?"

"Not at all, my dear, your notes on the cases has been… exceptional so far, I merely just wanted to check in on you." He smiled as he left.

I made rounds around the hosptial, touch patients gently with my right hand, making sure the silver touched their skin. I shook hands with nurses and other staff. By the end of the day I hadn't a single clue as to who was the wraith. I still had plenty of people to check, but I was exhausted.

I passed out quickly after an orderly brought me some food.

I woke up the next day to a pounding on my door. "Dean? What are you doing here?"

"It's Sam he's in lockdown. He went after Fuller with a silver letter opener." Dean said worried.

I grabbed my pass card and keys, "Why? I could've told you that it wasn't him, I already checked him."

"I used a mirror." Dean replied as we went down the hall.

"I told you they weren't reliable, Dean!"

"Well excuse me, Dee, but Sam and I have been hunting a lot longer than you."

I stopped and turned to him, "No you haven't."

I made it Sam's room, where he was sedated and tied to the bed. It broke my heart seeing him like that. I sat on the edge of the bed.

"Sam, how you feeling?" Dean asked.

"Amazing!" Sam said groggily.

"He's been sedated." I replied. I brushed my hand along his cheek and let a small amount of energy flow through him and he smiled tenderly at me. I got up and Dean followed me out.

"What you're not gonna do anything?" Dean asked.

I grabbed him and dragged him into a closet. "Dean, this is serious, you guys are already being affected by the wraith. You need to back off. Let me handle this. Please."

"That's not gonna happen, Dee. you wanna work alone, fine, go work alone. Sam and I got this." Dean walked out.

I left and went the opposite way. When I rounded the corner I bumped into a nurse, the one who usually wore smiles. "Oh, my I'm sorry."

My hand gently brushed her arm as I went to pass her and I saw her skin react to my ring. I tried not to let her notice that I saw it and headed past her with a smile.

She hurried away and I was tempted to go after her now, but the halls were too crowded. I returned to my office and sat down. One of the orderlies brought me a tray of food for lunch and a coffee.

I looked over the office schedule and knew that the nurse was on night duty that night. I would get her then. I sipped on the coffee and counted down the minutes. I felt myself get sleepy and then passed sleepy in less than a minute and went straight to room spinning and blacking out. The coffee had been drugged.

I woke up to the sound of the hospital's alarms. I got up, still dizzy but focused on the flow of energy in my veins and my head quickly cleared. I went to the door and ran out. I followed the screams and found Dean in the hallway collapsed against the wall.

"It's the nurse." He mumbled.

I peaked into the room he had come out of and Martin was over a girl, helping her. "The wraith. Get that dagger and go get it!"

I nodded and ran down the hall, pulling my dagger out at the same time. I rounded the corner and ended up in Sam's room. The wraith had a hand on his neck.

"I wasn't expecting you. Shouldn't you be sleeping off that sedative. It should've been enough to knock you out for white a while, a few days at least."

"To bad for you, I'm not a mere human. Not let him go!"

She extended a needle like appendage and it narrowed slowly closer to Sam's neck. "Who are you?"

"The person who's going to kill you!"

She laughed, "I don't think so, you take one step toward me and I'll kill him before you can reach me with that dagger. Now put it down, or I kill him."

I set the dagger on the floor and stepped back. "Now let him go!"

"Oh, you care for this one? To bad for you, I'm kinda hungry."

I released my energy into the dagger willing it into the wraith. I felt it working and kept the flow going. "Too bad for you that I don't need to be holding my dagger to kill you!"

She looked at me strangely and then looked down where I had set the dagger at and noticed it was gone. With a final burst of energy I willed the dagger into her and she burned.

I had no more energy left I fell to my knees as Dean entered in. I pointed at Sam and he went to undo the restraints. I willed myself to my feet and told Dean I had supplies in my room, including clothes for them. He ran and got the bag and my laptop from the office and we bolted out of there, Sam keeping his arm around my waist.

I had parked the impala just on the other side of the woods the other day and I directed them to where it was.

When we were finally in the front seat of the impala and driving Dean spoke. "Dee, I'm sorry, for everything I said."

"Dean, it's not your fault."

"It is, because I didn't listen to you."

"Wait, what?" Sam said.

"Dammit!" I yelled.

"What?" Dean and Sam asked together.

"My dagger, I left it."

"Then summon it back." Dean said.

"I don't have the strength. I've been drugged with enough sedatives to put me out for a few days, if it weren't for my strength, and I had to use the last of it to end the wraith."

Sam cupped my cheek, turning me to face him and he kissed me with enough passion that it felt like a burst of energy exploded into me. He took my very breath away. Clearly, Sam, was getting the hang of how this whole thing worked.

He pulled away with a smile, "Better?"

I nodded and focused enough energy to bring my dagger back to me and it materialized in my hand. I slowly sheathed and leaned back.

"Okay, so next time, have we learned to listen to me yet? Whether you want to believe it or not Dean, I have been hunting longer than you." I said softly.

"Yeah, you got my full trust, hun. I'm sorry. You're the expert in all of this from now on. We take case you take the lead, alright?" Dean said eyeing Sam who nodded.

"Good. Let's get somewhere not here for right now." I said.

We drove for a few hours until it started getting light out. I had taken over driving a couple hours before dawn and pulled into a hotel on the outskirts of a small town. Dean was passed out in the back seat and Sam was sleeping against the window. I went to the office and got a double room since that's all they had available as we were at a truck stop. By the time I was back at the impala the guys were both awake. I handed Dean the room key and went to grab the bag from the trunk.

I dropped the bag on the floor and took my blazer off and kicked the heels off. I didn't even bother to unbutton the blouse as I ripped it off and let it fall to the floor as I headed to the shower.

"By all means, love, continue to rip off your clothes for us! No complaints here." Dean said with a chuckle.

I didn't respond I just went straight to the shower and finished undressing I filled up the bathtub after I checked to see that it was in fact clean. I sat on the edge of the tub in my underwear and bra as the tub filled up. I had one leg bent and my foot on the edge, my head was resting on my knee, my hair hanging loose.

I trailed my fingers in the water and increased the heat slightly. A light knock sounded on the door and Dean came in.

"Please don't be mad at me, love." He said putting the toilet seat down and sitting on it. He and Sam were back into their regular clothes.

He put a hand on my bare leg.

"I'm not mad at you, Dean." I said sitting up and looking at him. "Frustrated, maybe, but I'm over it. You and Sam were poisoned by the wraith, anything you two said or did was influenced by that."

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you, Dee. I should've. You're right you have been hunting a lot longer than even Sam, Bobby and I combined. We should learn to start trusting what you say wholeheartedly."

"Good."

He smiled, "So, Sam says that you didn't even have to hold the dagger to kill the wraith."

"No, I can control the dagger without touching it." I turned the water off and stood up and unsheathed the dagger.

I held it on the palm of my hands and felt the connection and willed the dagger into the air and dropped my hands as I made the dagger spin and stop then fly to the other side of the room and made it materialize in my hand and sheathed it again.

"Look at you mastering your abilities!" Dean said standing up and wrapping his arms around me. "You're amazing, you know that right?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "You would not believe how many times a day I hear that. So, I guess it must be true." I smiled.

He chuckled and kissed me briefly then pulled away. "I'm gonna go and get us some food. I am so tired of hospital food!"

I slipped from his arms, "Sounds good." He left and I took my underwear off and climbed into the hot water and eased back and closed my eyes as the water seeped the remaining tension from my muscles.

i dunked my head under the water and wet my hair and then sat up. I was wringing my wet hair out when Sam entered.

I was beginning to think they needed to share a double room and I needed a single to myself.

Sam sat down on the floor by the tub. Bending his legs and resting his arms on his knees. "Guess I owe you a thank you."

"For what?" I asked softly, folding my arms and resting them on my bent knees.

"For saving my life." he said with a half chuckly.

"Well, like I said, that's my job, Sam. But honestly, if I had known what we were dealing with… I wouldn't have let you two in there in the first place."

"Why not?"

"Because I can't be affected by the wraith's poison."

"Let me guess, past life?"

I nodded.

"Can you forgive us for not listening to you?"

I moved my hand and took his closest hand in mine and brought it to my lips and kiss the back of it. "There's nothing to forgive."

He smiled and let my hand go to wrap his hand around my neck as he slowly got up and kissed my head. "I love you." He whispered against my head before standing up.

"I love you, too." I said softly as he smiled and walked out.

I finished my bath and wrapped a towel around me as I headed to the bag in the middle of the floor. I picked it up and set at the end of the bed that Sam was laying on. I put underwear and a tank top on and towel dried my hair.

When I finished brushing my hair I crawled across the bed toward Sam. He lifted his arm and I snuggled beside him, his arm wrapping around me.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked softly.

"Of course."

"Have you ever lived a normal life, where you get to grow old and have kids and grandkids."

I already knew the answer to that. "No."

"Which part?"

I sat up and looked at him, trying not to let him see the sadness. "Most of my lives I never get to be even thirty years old. I always die fighting. As for kids, I can't have any."

"Why?" He asked with concern.

I turned and pulled my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. "When I was 12 and had my first period it was bad. So bad that I had to go see a doctor for it. They told me I would never be able to have kids, ever. Just the way my body was made. Apparently, the same in every life. It's why birth control isn't an issue for me. I never really cared about it then. I was a teenager, having kids was the last thing on my mind."

"And now?"

"Like it matters now!" I scoffed. "I wouldn't bring a kid into this world even if I could. I know what's out there and I'm not bringing an innocent life into this. It doesn't matter anyway." I quickly wiped a tear away.

"Dee…"

"Please, Sam, just-"

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me toward. "I'm sorry I brought it up. I didn't mean to upset you."

My heart cracked a little. Even when I was 12, I had wanted to have kids. I loved kids. I was great with kids. I wanted a large family. At 11 I had decided I would have at least 5 kids and I had already named them, but by the time I had found out… And now, being in love, the idea of having a child with one of the men I loved seemed like heaven, but I knew it would never happen.

Without wanting to, I cried. Sam didn't say anything he just held me. I didn't hear the door open when Dean entered.

"Did I miss something?" He asked softly.

I pulled away from Sam and walked to the bathroom. I heard muffled voices as they talked. I washed the tears away and looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't meant to be a mother, I was meant to be a lover and a fighter. I wasn't meant to grow old. That was my fate, better I face it now.

I dried my face and took the blow dryer to my hair quickly and headed out. Dean was at the table eating and had a bottle of whiskey and a 6 pack of beer on the table. My food was sitting across from Dean in front of the other seat. I went straight to the seat and poured a cup with whiskey.

I pulled up one knee and rested one foot on the seat with me and rested my elbow on the knee and pulled my hair from my face. I downed half of the whiskey in the cup before I opened the togo box and found fresh fruit with turkey sandwich. I wasn't that hungry, but I picked at the fruit.

The guys stayed silent as they ate. I finished my first cup of whiskey and Dean poured me more.

I finished my second cup of whiskey and half the fruit before anyone spoke. "So, I figured we would head back to Bobby's we're already headed that way anyway, right?"

"We're about four, maybe five hours away." I replied staring at my food.

"Okay, then we'll head there tomorrow and stay there for a bit. Stay here for the day and night." Dean added. When he was done eating he got up and went to the bathroom to shower.

I finished my fruit and my whiskey and poured myself another one. Sam moved to the edge of the bed beside me.

"I really didn't mean to upset you." He said softly.

"I know. It's not your fault, Sam." I replied with a half smile. "To be honest, it's probably something I should've told you and Dean a while ago. Guess that makes it my fault."

I downed the whiskey and refilled the cup.

"It's not your fault, Dee." He said softly as he stood up and walked over to me and kissed the top of my head gently.

"Sam," I really needed a change of topic in the air.

"Hmm?" He stood above me.

I used my foot and pulled the chair Dean had been sitting it next to me and he sat down facing me. I draped my leg over his lap and he ran a hand up my leg, sending waves of desire and passion through me.

"In the car, when I didn't have the strength to call my dagger back… you knew what to do…"

"You said your power feeds off of our love for you. Figured it would give you a little bit and hopefully enough that you could get the dagger back."

I sat up, putting my other foot on the floor. I grabbed his hand and slid it up my leg and to my thigh, until he was leaning closer toward me, desire ignited in his eyes. "You understand it, the energy flow." My hand was on his cheek and I was slowly leaning closer. "How can you channel it like that, so easily?"

"I feel it, every time you touch me, every time you kiss me. It doesn't feel like you're taking it from me, it's more…"

"Like it flows between us?" I said almost breathlessly as he leaned closer, his hand trailing up and down my inner thigh teasingly.

"Exactly." He said before closing the gap and kissing me just as passionately as he had in the car.

His other hand wrapped around my waist as he slid me effortlessly onto his lap. His hands wrapping around me. The kiss deepened even further and forgot about the tears and only existed in his arms.

He pulled away slightly and smiled, "I'm pretty sure your lips alone are a super power."

I smiled, "You flatter."

"No, that's the truth."

We heard the water shut off, but I didn't want to move. I turned slightly and grabbed my cup. He kissed my shoulder as his hands caressed around my waist and thighs slowly.

We heard the door open and Dean came out and plopped on the bed closest to us. "Ya know being a crazy person's exhausting!" He chuckled.

"You should try being the doctor!" I scoffed.

"Yes, forgive me, Dr. Cavanaugh!" Dean smirked. "You certainly did more than enough work."

"Please don't ever call me that."

"Would you prefer Denise?" Dean asked.

"No! God, no!"

"Fine, but what's wrong with Dr. Cavanaugh? You make a pretty hot doctor!" Dean said, getting a chuckle from Sam.

"After that escapade I'm definitely not finishing my degree! Being a doctor is not in my future, ever!"

"You played the part of doctor so well though." Sam added.

I flashed him a playful glare and got off his lap.

"Wait, I'm joking." Sam said with a smile as he tried to pull me back onto his lap.

I spun from his grasp, holding my whiskey. "No Dr. Cavanaugh, and if either of you call me Denise… or tell Bobby my real name, you will be punished!" I pointed a finger at each of them.

"That's not helping your case, babe." Dean smirked. "It just makes us intrigued to find out how you would punish us."

"I didn't take you for a BDSM fan, Dean." I replied.

Dean laughed, "You would be the ultimate dominatrix, hun!"

"You know it!" I said downing the last of my whiskey as I sat in the empty seat again.

Sam chuckled as he handed me the bottle and I filled my cup again. Beginning to feel the warmth of the liquid flow through my body and leaving me in a happy buzz.

I moved my legs back over Sam's lap and he smiled tenderly at me as he ran his hand down my legs and began to rub my feet gently. It felt amazing. I didn't mind heels, but I rarely wore them on a regular basis, so having worn heels for a few days straight… his hands gently caressing was better than heaven… that and the combination of the whiskey.

"Did you show Sam what you could fully do with the dagger?" Dean asked after a few minutes.

I ran my hand down my left arm and unsheathed the dagger. I laid it on the table and put my hand back in my lap. As I sipped the whiskey I made the dagger spin elegantly off the table. I made it dance around the room and spun it over Dean, "Not funny, Dee." He said and I trailed the blade down his bare chest and then spun it up in the air and back over toward the table. I stared at it as it spun slowly and then made it land back into my open hand and I sheathed it.

Sam went back to rubbing my feet, as he had been distracted by the dancing blade. "You're getting better. That was pretty awesome. But doesn't that all take a lot out of you?"

"It's getting easier. I think the more I use the energy and what not, then the easier it will get." And then I had an idea I closed my eyes and searched my memory for the first time I had met Sam in my first life.

I grasped the memory and held it as I leaned forward. "Will you let me try something?" I asked Sam.

He eyed me for a moment and then nodded. He leaned forward as I put my feet on the floor leaned toward him. I put my hand on his cheek and closed my eyes as I focused on the memory of our first meet so many centuries ago.

I watched as my former self was walking down a busy market wearing a gown of sheer fabric in layers, colored in a light blue. My hair was flowing down my back and Sam was leaning against an old building with his arms crossed as he caught sight of me and I turned and looked at him. The attraction was instantaneous and overwhelming.

I let the memory fade and pulled away. I looked at him as he opened his eyes, "That was the first time I had seen you."

I smiled, "Yes. In my first life."

"That was amazing. Can you do that with all your memories?" Sam asked as Dean moved to the edge of the bed, eagerly.

"I think so."

"Alright, me next." Dean said leaning forward eagerly.

I turned and nodded. I closed my eyes and sought the memory of my first meeting Dean, once I had it in my grasp I wrapped a hand around Dean's cheek and closed my eyes against pushed the memory softly into him.

This time I watched as I wore a pink gown standing before a flower field. I could feel that I was happy as I stared out into the field as the sun set. Dean stepped out of the shadows and stared at me intently, his instant desire for me overwhelming.

I turned slowly, my hair blowing in the wind and our eyes met, the attraction pulling us together like magnets. I smiled softly at him and lowered my gaze as I walked by him, only to flash my eyes up and meet his.

I pulled away and let the memory fade. I looked at Dean as he opened his eyes with a smile, "Still just as beautiful."

I smiled softly as I sat back. I was feeling a bit drained after that for some reason. "I think I'm ready for bed after that." Dean and Sam both smiled tenderly at me.

I finished my whiskey and shook my head when Sam offered to pour me more. I got up and stretched my arms over my head as I knew I was ready for bed. Dean got up and grabbed a beer then went and sat on the far bed with the TV remote.

I crawled onto the closest bed and climbed under the covers and laid down. Sam got up and said he was taking a shower.

I laid there for a while as Dean found a show to watch as he sipped a beer.

I fell asleep quickly.


	19. Chapter 19

19

I felt a hand wrap around me from behind and then Sam was lying behind me, pulling me toward him. I snuggled in his arms and felt him kiss my shoulder.

"Hmm, what time is it?" I asked softly.

"Sometime after 1pm." I heard Dean reply.

"Figured you'd want to get up so that we could sleep tonight and drive tomorrow." Sam said softly.

"Good idea." I said sitting up.

Sam laid his head in my lap and I played with his hair.

"Called Bobby while you were sleeping. He called Dr. Fuller for you claiming that you had a family emergency to tend to and that's why you had left so quickly. Apparently, Fuller is seeing to it that you receive extensive credits for your help. I'm not sure what that means, but I told Bobby I would relay the message." Dean said.

"Um, thanks. I hadn't even thought about letting Fuller know I left. I really didn't care about it, but thank you, Dean."

"Don't thank me, Sam's the one that asked Bobby to make the call for you." Dean added.

I glanced down at Sam and he smiled lovingly at me. "Figured if we didn't he would bother Dr. Carlson and she would worry about you. Can't exactly having you being labeled as a missing person."

"However, we did have to tell Bobby your real name." Dean added with a smirk.

"Great, now he's gonna be calling me by my full name."

"What's your middle name?" Sam asked with a playful smile.

I sighed, "Denise Everly Cavanaugh."

"Why Everly? I've never heard that before, but it actually kinda of fits." Dean said.

"Well, when you figure out a way to go back in time, you can ask my dad for me. He's the one that named me."

"He never told you?"

"To be honest, once I was finally talking to him, finding out why he named what he did, seemed… unimportant at the time."

"I guess so. So, what do you want to do while we waste time until tonight?" Sam asked looking up at me.

I shrugged. "I could totally just stay in bed." I ran a hand over Sam's now bare chest, as he clearly hadn't put a shirt on after his shower.

"That might work if we had two rooms, but I'm not in to watching you getting it on with Sam and I'm pretty sure he feels the same." Dean said with a chuckle.

"You know, I would think that you understand this is more than sex, Dean." I said flatly.

"Yeah, but the sex is amazing! Even Sam can't deny that!" Dean said.

I felt my cheeks redden slightly. It was a bit awkward to be discussing my sex life openly with both of them, and yet I knew that it shouldn't.

"Definitely amazing." Sam said sitting up and pulling me toward him to lay against his chest as he kissed my temple softly.

Dean got up, "Alright. I'm gonna go get some food and I'll bring some back for you two." He slipped his boots on and jacket. He stopped at the door. "I expect you," he pointed at Sam, "To get lost later."

"Deal." Sam said and Dean left.

I smacked Sam's chest playfully and he chuckled. "What?" He said.

"You two are handling this far better than I had thought you would." I was off the bed and grabbing a beer. I didn't care that I had just woken up, we had no where to go until morning. Might as well drink. And after what we had just done… we all needed it.

"Yeah, it's a bit surprising, but can you blame us?" Sam said, folding his arms behind his head. "Dee, you're amazing. And I'm not just talking about sex." I moved back to him straddling his lap, my beer in hand. He moved his hands to my bare thighs.

"Are you sure?" I smirked at him as I set my beer down on the nightstand and ran my hands up his bare chest and leaned down laying kisses up his chest and neck teasingly, the energy flowing strongly between us.

"I am so sure…" He moaned under my kisses, his hands caressing my thighs sensually.

I trailed kisses around to the other side of his neck and then stopped reaching for my beer and drinking half of it. The TV was still on and if suddenly got loud when a commercial played. I got off Sam and got the remote from the other bed and changed it to a music channel.

"You gonna get back here?" Sam asked playfully as he sat up and put his feet on the floor.

I downed the rest of my beer and reached for another one. There was one left and I handed it to Sam. "You gonna drink with me?"

He opened the beer and took a drink as he leaned back against the headboard. "You know that we don't actually have to do anything, right? I'm not in this for the sex, Dee. It's great, don't get me wrong on that, but like you said this is more than sex."

I downed a quarter of the beer and set it down on the nightstand. "Good answer." I said as I climbed back onto his lap.

He set his beer down and wrapped his hands around my hips. "You could always practice a bit more."

"What do you want to see?" I asked seductively.

"Surprise me."

I closed my eyes and sought out a memory, I searched for the first time we had been together in my first life. I grasped it and without opening my eyes I slid my hand up his chest, feeling the energy build as my hand slipped around his neck.

My former self was entering what appeared to be a bathhouse. A sheer gown, barely concealing anything as it was see through. And clearly this was a time before underwear and bras.

I entered an archway where Sam was in a bath, two maidens, naked in the water with him, cleaning his arms and chest as he leaned back. The maidens froze as I entered.

"Leave us." I said with authority. The maidens bowed their heads and disappeared.

Sam lifted his head, his eyes falling on me with instant desire flashing across them. "What are you doing here, Nereida?"

"Did you not wish to speak with me?" I asked sensually as I stepped closer toward the edge of the large bath.

"Always." He said softly with a tender smile.

I brought my hands up to my shoulders and slipped the gown from them, it pooled on the floor around my feet. I stepped down into the water and slowly walked toward Sam. He stood up and met me in the middle of the bath.

His hands brushed up my sides as he gently took me in his arms. We spent more time exploring each other's bare flesh with lips and fingers than anything else.

I felt myself growing hotter and let the memory fade as I opened my eyes. Sam opened his eyes at the same time and without delay our lips met eagerly. Before long we were both naked and under the sheets.

When we were finished I laid on his chest as he ran his fingers through my long hair. "So, Nereida, huh? I like it. Why did you come to be in the bath?"

"I thought the purpose was rather evident." I said with a snicker as I got up and headed toward the bathroom for a proper shower, leaving the door open.

I was getting into the hot water when Sam entered. I could see his shadow on the other side of the curtain and saw him lean against the counter as he buttoned a pair of jeans.

"What was your life like before you met us in your first life?" Sam asked.

I closed my eyes and tried to retrieve those memories, but they were hard to grasp and seemed to be fragmented. A wedding, I was unhappy, clearly. A war, a dead husband and… my hand rubbing my stomach, with a soft smile… the image seemed to crack and disappear.

I shook my head as I finished washing my hair and body. "I can't really see much, it's like it's fragmented, distorted somehow. I can see me getting married, not by choice, clearly arranged. And my husband dying in a battle of some kind. But that's really it. There's not much to grasp before I met you two. I clearly lived a life of luxury in that time."

"Well, maybe that's all part of being blessed by Aphrodite, forgetting your past before us." Sam said softly as I turned off the water.

Sam handed me a towel. "Guess so."

We heard Dean enter and Sam went out to get his food. I spent time blow drying my hair, which was still amazingly soft and I couldn't help but play with it.

I got out of the bathroom and dressed in a clean pair of jeans a black bra and a tan blouse that was slightly see through with the darker bra.

I sat down in a chair beside Dean and opened my to go box with a french dip sandwich and fries. Dean had also gotten a new six pack and a fresh bottle of whiskey.

"She rock your world, again?" Dean asked with a chuckle.

"Um, excuse me, sitting right here!" I said.

Sam pulled a shirt over his head, "If you must know, yes. But I'm sure you already knew the answer."

I dropped my head into my hands. "I can't believe you two!" My words muffled slightly by my hands.

Dean rubbed my thigh, "But you're so cute when you're embarrassed, babe." His hand slipped away, "You're the one sleeping with two brothers here, Dee. You should be one the flaunting us around proudly." He flashed his crooked grin as I looked up at him.

"Oh, yeah, I'll be the envy of every lonely housewife and horny teen!" I scoffed.

Dean and Sam both laughed.

We finished eating and spent the rest of the day in the room.

I was at my laptop finishing up emails and got a skype call from my lawyer handling the legal side of the foundation. She was a friend from college that I had helped through some of her tougher legal classes and helped her study for her bar exam.

"What's up, Chelsea?" I said as I connected the call.

"So glad I caught you online! I don't have your new number. I was talking to Ted about your accounts, but I needed to talk to you personally."

"About what?"

She seemed to glance behind me at both of the guys sitting on the bed right behind me. "Did I catch you at a bad time?" She smirked at me and mouthed the word "hot".

"As good a time as any. So, what's up?"

"Well, I have your emails about the donations and I'm working on that right now, but the foundation is… well, Dee, it's growing."

"What do you mean, I'm not adding any extra funds to it, am I?"

"No the usual amount, but we're recieving tons of donations right now. It seems people are really enjoy a silent foundation that is more suited to unspecific donations. Here in Seattle the foundation has made headline news. Dee, I'm afraid this is growing beyond just you, hun. We need to think about setting up a board of directors. You can continue to be a silent owner, but we are gonna have to set something up soon."

"Who are the top benefactors right now, other than me?"

"I can send you a list of them and their information, are you thinking of setting up the top benefactors as the board of directors?"

"I'm not really fond of setting up directors, Chelsea. This was supposed to stay a small independant foundation. I didn't want a ton of directors that need an income. This is a charity not a business."

"I get that, but we need to do something, Dee. Do you realize that the Make-a-wish foundation has a board of directors with almost ten people."

"Yeah, and they're certainly not a non-profit organization, regardless of what they say."

"Alright, what I can do is get a list together of possible directors that will agree to remain… non-profit and we can go from there. I'll need a few days to get the list for you and make sure that they agree verbally. If you approve then we can work on contracts and get a board set up."

I sighed, "Fine, do that, but if they don't agree to stay non-profit then no board."

"you realize that if that happens, Dee, you will need to be more present to do more work for the foundation."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. Is there anything else?"

"I made partner in my firm."

I smiled, "Congrats, you earned it."

"No, I didn't. You earned it for me. When I landed you as the firm's top client, I was bumped up in the running for partner. When the foundation started taking off, as well as your independent investments, well, it gave me the partnership."

"Chelsea, you're the one doing excellent work. I wouldn't have hired you if I didn't think you were fully capable."

"Stop being so modest! If it weren't for you I wouldn't have even passed the BAR exam! I still say you should get your degree in law! You'd make an excellent lawyer!"

"Yeah, but I hate the politics!"

"Anyway, you gonna introduce me to the very nice eyecandy behind you!"

I rolled my eyes and moved aside so that she could get a better look. "Dean," he waved with a smile. "And Sam." he smiled shyly.

"And which one is the boyfriend that Ted keeps talking about?" She leaned forward eagerly.

Dean got up, "That would probably be me, but.. ah… Dee's kinda with both of us now." He smiled widely and kissed my cheek before walking toward the bathroom.

Chelsea squealed, "Seriously?! Dee! You little slut!"

I dropped my head in my hand, my smile gone as I turned the laptop toward me. "Please, don't do that."

"Oh, come on, Dee! I'm just teasing you. But seriously, girl, that is so not fair. I work so much that I barely have time to get laid once a month! And there you are, sitting in a hotel room with not one, but two very attractive guys! That is so not fair, and yet so very hot!"

"Alright, are we done now?"

"Oh, I'm sure you wanna get back to those two so yeah. I'll send you the email once I get the information for you."

"Alright, later Chelsea."

"Bye."

I closed the laptop as Dean came out of the bathroom. "You know you don't need to be going around telling everyone, Dean."

"Why not? I've got nothing to hide." He replied. "And neither do you. You know what, I really don't care if the whole world knows that we're both with you. Sam, you got a problem with everyone knowing that we are both with the same girl…?"

"Not really, but if Dee doesn't want to go announcing it to the world, we should respect that." Sam replied moving to the end of the bed. "It's not exactly a model design for a relationship, Dean. I can guarantee you that most won't understand it and they'll just judge her wrongly for it. Or us."

"Since when have any of us cared what other people thought?" Dean asked, crossing his arms. "Just out of curiosity, Dee, how many life times have you lived hiding your relationship with the two your bonded too?"

I took a deep breath, knowing I had plenty of energy flowing through me from Sam. I filed through my many memories finding images of me proudly displaying both men on my arms. I went further back to my first life time and saw an image of me sitting in what appeared to be a throne with both of them beside me, one on each side. They sat on the step by my feet, one of them each having a hand wrapped around my leg, touching my inner thigh as I faced a council of some sort.

Even then, I had proudly displayed them both, but in today's world that couldn't be easily accepted.

I opened my eyes and glanced at them both. They were looking at me expectantly. "Well?" Dean asked.

"Never." I said.

"Then why start now? The only people that should have a problem with it are the two sleeping with the same woman. Yet for some very very strange reason that I can't explain, it doesn't bother me. And I know that somewhere inside me it should, but it doesn't. I'm not willing to start a weird threesome or any crap like that, but I don't see why you have to walk around pretending to be with only one of us at a time. Dee, you're our girl, we're your guys. I'm not ashamed." Dean said proudly.

I smiled tenderly at him. "You're right. I'm not ashamed of being with you, both of you." I walked over and took one of their hands in each of mine.

I felt the instant compounding flow of energy like an electrical current running through all of us. They both felt it too. We stood there in shock for a moment and then slipped our hands away.

"Well that was… enlightening." Dean said, rubbing his hands together.

"Um, yeah, what was that?" Sam asked standing up.

"The bond?" I offered.

They guys seemed to accept that. We ended up going to the bar for drinks and some food, Dean having heard that the food was pretty good there. I didn't dress up or anything, I wore the jeans and see through blouse with me new leather jacket.

We walked there since it was just a few blocks away. I hand a hand resting in the crock of each of their arms as we walked there. It wasn't a busy bar and there was no dancing, to my dismay. But there was whiskey and beer and food.

We finished eating and Dean was going to get more shots for us, but I offered. I walked up to the bartender and ordered three shots of whiskey for us.

The bartender, who happened to be a rather pretty blonde, smiled, "So, they both with you?"

"Uh, yeah." I said with a smile.

"And how does that work out for you? Not judging, hun… envious, actually."

"It works for us."

"I think you're the one getting the better end of the deal, but they seem happy." She smiled wider at me as Dean approached and wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

She set the shots on the counter, "Enjoy." She winked and walked away.

Dean grabbed two of the shot and carried them back as I grabbed the third and downed it at the bar. The bartender nodded at me indicating I could pour myself another shot. I carried that shot back to the table.

We spent another hour at the bar finishing the pitcher of beer Dean had ordered.

Sam said he would walk to the diner for some coffee and let Dean and I have the room. He left five minutes before us.

As Dean and I were walking back he had his arm wrapped around my side. "I will never get over the fact that you're with us."

"Why?"

"Blessed by Aphrodite aside, you're beyond amazing, Dee. Gorgeous, smart, talented in so many ways, sexy as hell. You could've had your pick of anyone."

I turned and faced him. The words that came out were strange, but true and I felt them in my very soul. "Dean, I waited lifetimes for you two to return to me. I've always belonged to you two and always will."

We made it to the hotel door and he opened it and we walked inside. I slipped my jacket and boots off as he did the same on the end of the bed. Then he pulled me to his lap where I straddled him.

"Show me something from your first life." He said softly.

I smiled and closed my eyes searching for a memory. When I found one of us I held it and let the energy flow between us as I played it.

I was standing over a balcony, my sheer blue gown blowing gently in the breeze. I hand my arms wrapped around myself.

Dean stepped out of the shadows. "I requested an audience with your father."

"I know."

"I don't seek his words of approval, Nereida. I seek yours."

I turned slowly and smiled at him, "Have I not already given you my words?"

He stepped closer and brought his hand tenderly to my cheek, "Not in so many ways that I would have it."

I ran my hands up his bare chest, feeling the magnetic pull toward him. "And what would you have me say?"

"I would have you look into my eyes and tell me that you love me, as much as I love you."

"Is it not obvious how I feel?"

"I would have you say it."

"I would have you show me how much you love me. Words are easy…" I slipped the gown from my shoulders and it fell to the floor around my feet.

Dean lifted me into his arms and carried me inside to the bed, laying me gently on my back and taking his time as he caressed and kissed every inch of me until we were both quivering in ecstasy.

I let the memory slip and opened my eyes. Dean smirked at me, "Even centuries ago you were a vixen." He brought his lips to mine before I could say anything.

Instead of undoing the buttons on my blouse he lifted it over my head. I pulled his shirt off and he picked me up and laid me on my back as he got my jeans off. I closed my eyes and got lost in the familiar flow of his energy through me.

I fell asleep in his arms and heard Sam return not long after. He was quiet and went straight to bed.

I began to dream, but they weren't very clear images. They were memories. Being told that my husband in my first life was leaving for war, I clearly didn't care because I didn't care for him.

He had taken me the night before leaving. I was his wife and didn't really have a say in the matter and back then it wasn't considered rape. But after we was done and snoring I left and cried.

Months later when I was told he was dead I didn't shed a tear, I only rubbed my… swollen belly.

The image disappeared as I heard the sweetest little voice, "Momma…" So softly.


	20. Chapter 20

20

I sat bolt upright, Dean flying up with me. "Dee? What's wrong?"

I brought my hand to my nose as warm liquid seeped out. I pulled my fingers away with blood. I dashed to the bathroom, hearing both guys getting up. I closed the door and locked it. I cleaned up my nose.

"Dee?" Dean knocked on the door. "You alright, hun?"

"I'm fine." I said. I had gotten a tank top and underwear on before falling asleep, but I was beyond cold, shivering down to my core. And it wasn't because the room was cold.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had been pregnant in my past life, but what had happened? And why did the very thought of it seem to break my heart? Had I lost the child before birth? But then why had I so very clearly heard a sweet voice call out to me?

My head realed with too many questions and no answers. I finished cleaning myself up and headed out of the room.

Dean was on the end of the bed and Sam was leaning against the wall outside the bathroom. "You alright?" Sam asked softly.

I nodded and went to my open bag and pulled out a pair of clean jeans and slipped them on.

"Dee, you kinda look like you just saw a ghost. You sure you're alright? Any weird dreams you wanna share with us, babe?" Dean asked.

"Not until I know what it means." I replied. "What time is it?"

"Just after 7am." Sam answered.

"Anyway you two would be willing to get up now so we get on the road?" I asked sweetly.

"We're up already. We can stop at the diner for breakfast and coffee first."

"Fine." I said.

We quickly got packed up and dressed and checked out and headed to the diner. I ordered only coffee, I wasn't hungry. I stared out the window as the single word seemed to echo in my head.

I took the first turn behind the wheel, rolling down the window and letting my left hand out to feel the wind flow around my hand. Dean was in the backseat laying down. Sam was sitting beside me.

Once Dean's quiet snores were being heard from the back, Sam scooted over closer. "You know that you don't have to keep whatever it is to yourself. You can tell us even if it doesn't make sense to you right now. Maybe we could help."

I shook my head, "Not this time. This is something I need to figure out on my own."

"Alright, I won't pester you about it."

An hour later we stopped to refill the car. Dean took over driving and I laid down in the back seat by myself. I faced the back of the seat as I curled up. I played with my pendant and kept silently asking it to give me answers. Eventually, I fell asleep.

I fell into a dream, I was surrounded by darkness. A voice filled the darkness around me. "You seek answers." The voice was familiar and I knew instantly that it was Lucifer.

"What are you doing in my dreams, Lucifer?" I asked harshly, still unable to see anything.

"I come to offer you the answers that you seek."

"Enough riddles, just tell me."

"You want to know about her."

"Who?" I asked feeling my heart hammer in my chest.

"Your daughter…"

A child's laughter filled the darkness. I closed my eyes and felt the familiarity of the sound in my soul. A tear fell down my cheek. "I thought I could never have children. In any of my lifetimes." I said, choking back sobs.

"Not once you were blessed after your death and resurrected. Did you think that you're being blessed didn't require a sacrifice?"

A sob got lodged in my throat as I fell to my knees, "Sacrifice? Why would I sacrifice my own child?"

"You loved those two more than your own flesh and blood. You willingly gave her up, and all the memories of her ever existing just to live a short life with them."

The tears were overwhelming. All my life all I had wanted was to be able to have a child, and now I was being told that I had at some time had a child, but that I had willingly given her up. I shook my head.

"You lie! You're the devil, that's what you do!"

"And yet…" The laughter surrounded me again.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to will myself to wake up from the nightmare. I refused to believe that I had done that. A then I froze as I felt a small hand land on my cheek, filling me with the warmest sensations of love that I had ever felt before. I felt the press of little lips against my other cheek and opened my eyes to nothing but the darkness.

"You can feel it. You can feel your daughter inside you, somewhere. Those memories still exist. Do you still think I'm lying, my love?"

"Don't call me that!"

"You've completed the bond with the brothers. If you don't believe me, use them to unlock those memories. But I warn you it will be… unpleasant."

"Show her to me. If you're so powerful, let me see her."

"As you wish."

I watched as the darkness faded and a flower field appeared. Playing in the flowers was a small girl, maybe four or five years old. She had long golden-brown hair, slightly curling at the ends. Her blue eyes were like looking into my own eyes. Her smile was the sweetest thing I had ever seen.

"Do you believe me now?"

"Why?" I said through a sob as the image faded. "Why would I give her up?"

"Seek those memories for yourself, my love. I cannot tell you what your reasons for it were. Only you can. Let her name sound in your heart… Arria…"

"Arria…" The name was like a whisper on my lips and my heart cracked further.

"Perhaps next time we meet you will listen to me better, my love."

I woke, sitting bolt upright in the back of the impala as we were driving into Bobby's yard.

Dean put the impala in park and cut the engine turning to look at me. Sam was already turned and looking at me.

"Dee?" Sam asked softly.

"Hun, why are you crying?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and brought my hands to my cheeks and wiped away the tears. But they kept coming.

The guys got out of the car and Sam moved the seat and gently took my hand and pulled me out of the car and into his arms. Dean ended up behind me his hand on my shoulder.

"Dee? What's wrong, we can't help you if you don't tell us." Sam said softly.

"Why you three standing out there, get your asses in here." Bobby yelled from the porch.

"Just give us a minute, Bobby." Dean said.

"I'm fine." I said pulling away and wiping the tears.

"Dee… You're not getting out of this that easily. Tell us what's going on." Dean said sternly.

"Later, I promise." I replied.

Dean and Sam both eyed me and then sighed. "Fine, but I will hold you to that." Dean said and I nodded.

We headed inside as I did my best to ignore the tugging on my heart strings. I sat down on the sofa.

"Well, let's see this dagger of your's." Bobby said when we were all inside.

I nodded and had to close my eyes to center the energy. Once I had it I ran my right down my left forearm and willed the dagger into my hand. And held it up.

"Well, that's new!" Bobby said surprised. "Here, let me see it."

I willed the dagger toward him and placed it in his hand as he stared at me in shock.

"That ain't nothing, Bobby. You wanna know how she made the dagger? Because that's a bit more impressive." Dean said proudly.

"This silver?" Bobby asked.

I nodded, "Pure."

"And you can just pull it out when ever?"

"It's a part of me. It's made with my blood. And I mean that literally." I replied.

"Alright, what else can you do with it?"

I materialized the blade in my hand from Bobby's hand and then let the blade fly freely around the room, the familiar thrill of the control of it rushing through my veins.

I decided to cling to the fact that if I had sacrificed my child for any reason, it had to be a really good reason. I wouldn't just accept it without there being a really good reason for it.

The blade danced around the room and then landed gently back in my hand and sheathed it again.

Bobby took his hat off and scratched his head, "And that's how you killed the wraith, Dean was talking about?"

I nodded.

"And this will kill Lucifer?" Bobby asked.

I shrugged, "At the very least I know that it will hurt him. He seemed to know that I stood no chance against him without it." I took a deep breath. "Speaking of Lucifer, he came to me."

Dean and Sam sat on either side of me, "Come again?" Dean asked.

"Lucifer came to me in my dream, when I was sleeping in the car."

"Um, okay, you wanna be a bit more specific?" Sam said.

I stood up and took off my jacket, leaving the flannel shirt over the tank top on. "He told me that before I was blessed I had a daughter." I fiddled with my pendant unable to meet anyones eyes.

"But you said-" Sam started.

"I know what I said. Apparently, I sacrificed her to be with you. She was from my arranged marriage, the only thing good that came from it."

"Dee…" Sam said softly. "He's the devil. He lies. It's kind of what he does. You can't believe him."

I wrapped an arm around myself, "Her name was Arria." I said ignoring his words.

"Dee, that's what he wants you to think. I don't know why, but he's just messing with your head, hun." Dean added standing up and walking toward me.

A tear fell down my cheek and he brushed it aside, "I felt her, Dean. I heard her laugh. I saw her smile." I clutched my hands to my chest. "I can still feel her, Dean. She was my child and for some reason I sacrificed her to be with you two!"

Sam stood up, "Alright, let's just say that it all true. Why would you sacrifice your child just for us? There has to be more to it. There's a reason Lucifer shared this with you, if it is real."

Dean looked at me, "Can you show her to me?"

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Can you show her to both of us at the same time?" Sam asked.

"I don't see why not."

"What are you two going on about?" Bobby asked, confused.

"Just give us a few, Bobby." Dean said and turned back toward me.

We stood in a triangle and I placed a hand on each of their cheeks and closed my eyes. I hadn't shared any of my dreams with them, but I couldn't see how it would be any different The dream was now a memory.

I grasped the memory of the dream, playing it from the beginning, finding that it was easier to share something so recent. When the image of Arria took form, I felt my cheeks wet with tears.

The image cracked and was replaced with another one. A very early memory, me standing and rubbing my swollen belly. Sam stepped out of the shadows.

"Your husband would be pleased to know you are with child, too bad he had to run off to battle." Sam said softly.

"He wouldn't be pleased. The child isn't his…" I turned and braced myself for what was coming. "It's yours, my love."

The image fragmented and a searing pain traveled down my spine and I collapsed to my knees.

"Dee!" Both Sam and Dean yelled as they kneeled down beside me.

"Get something for her!" Bobby yelled at Sam as he wheeled over.

I moved my fingers to my nose, knowing it was bleeding. I was hacking into memories that were supposed to be locked from me. And they were getting harder to take.

Sam returned with a clean washcloth and I put it to my nose. The pain down my spine fading. I let Dean help me to the sofa.

"What was that?" Sam asked.

Dean smacked him, not too hard, on the shoulder. "That child she's talking about, she was your's! Not from her husband before us. She was cheating on her husband with at least you first! You two had a kid. Gotta hand it to you though, she was a cute little thing."

Sam looked lost and walked away into the kitchen.

"Hold up, now. So, you two have been in her past lives?" Bobby asked.

"Just her first life. We started this together. We are the reason she's lived dozens of lives. Short lives, never living a full life. Always being a warrior. Always fight for us." Dean said.

I slipped off the couch and went into the kitchen as Bobby and Dean talked. Sam was staring out the window over the sink with his arms crossed.

I stood beside him, "Do you believe me know?" I asked softly.

"Arria…" Sam said softly, the heartbreak I felt mirroring his his tone. "The moment you showed her to me…"

"You could feel it too, couldn't you?" I asked softly.

He nodded. "She looked just like you."

More tears fell over my cheeks. "I need to know why I sacrificed… our daughter for this blessing."

Sam wrapped his arms around me. "We'll figure this out together. All of us. You wouldn't have agreed to it unless it was for a really good reason."

His arms were around me tightly. "We can figure it out together. Just like how I saw that memory."

"Dee, I don't know if that's the way to find out. It seemed to take a toll on you." Sam added softly.

"It's the only way. Anything Lucifer has to say on it… I can't believe him. I need to know for myself… for us." I pulled away and looked up at him.

He looked down at me, his eyes searching mine.

"Please, Sam?"

He sighed, "Alright, let's do this then."

We walked back in and Dean stood up. "Why do you two look like you're headed to your deaths?"

"Stop being so dramatic!" Bobby said. "What are you plannin' on doing, Dee?"

"We're going to search for those locked memories." I replied. "We need to know why I made such a great sacrifice. And I have a feeling that it could give us the upper hand. Like both of you said, Lucifer has a plan. He wouldn't have come to me and told me what he did if it wasn't part of his plan."

"Now you're thinkin' girl. Get to it." Bobby said.

"Wait, Dee, that… Are you sure you can handle this?" Dean asked.

"We don't have a choice. We need this information." I said.

Dean nodded, "Alright."

I sat down in the middle of the sofa and the guys sat on either side of me. "I have a feeling this isn't going to feel very good. You two can't break away from me."

They glanced at each other, the same look of concern, but they nodded. Each of them took one of my hands and placed it on their cheeks, keeping their hand over mine.

I felt the energy flowing between us and closed my eyes and sought out the hidden memories. It felt like trying to break down a physical wall. I willed our combined energy into it and after a few hard tries I felt something crack. A pain seared down my spine and my back arched slightly from the pain, but I refused to let go.

In a burst of pain, images began to flicker. The birth of Arria, Sam there with me. Us holding our daughter. We watched her grow up. She didn't grow up with just Sam, Dean was there too, playing with her and laughing with her. It wasn't until Arria was five that something changed between the relationship with the three of us. Something had poisoned them against each other.

I watched as they were determined to fight to the death. Then I watched as I stood between them just as they were rushing swords at each other, both swords entered me and whatever it was that had poisoned them against each other had instantly vanished as they both fell to their knees beside me and wept, pleading to Aphrodite to bring their love back.

I lost the images as my body spasmed and pain flared through me. My hands fell from their cheeks as I wrapped my hands around myself. I couldn't open my eyes. I couldn't even hear them. Then everything faded, the pain, my body…

I finally opened my eyes, back before my guardian.

"You are learning well. You have already learned that this is your final life. You have unlocked all of your memories. You have found your dagger. You have all accepted this strange and yet very powerful connection you all share."

"Why did I sacrifice my daughter for this blessing? Tell me it was worth it! Please?" I said getting to my feet.

"You didn't sacrifice your daughter. You saved her from a horrible fate. You brought her to a better place where she still looks over you."

Tears fell over my cheeks, not sorrow, relief. "Where?"

My guardian was surrounded in a bright light and I had to shield my eyes as it grew in brightness and then faded. When I brought my hands down. I felt my body shake uncontrollably. I fell to my knees.

"Do you recognize me better this way, momma?" I was staring at my little girl.

"Arria…" My voice cracked and I could feel the tears pouring from my eyes.

She walked toward me, "I have always been your guardian, just as you were mine, momma. I never left you." She wrapped her arms around me.

I could smell her sweet scent full of flowers and vanilla. I wrapped my arms around her and cried.

"I couldn't tell you until you figured out for yourself that you even had a daughter." She said softly as she pulled away and wiped my cheeks.

"My sweet Arria. My sweet girl." I brushed her cheek tenderly.

"I've been here watching you through every life. Waiting until you found both my fathers."

"What do you mean both?" I asked her confused. "I thought Sam was your father."

"Biologically, yes. But I grew up those few years believing that both of them were my fathers. They loved me equally, just like they loved you. And you and I loved them both."

"Were we happy?" I asked her softly as I smoothed her beautiful hair. "Were you happy?"

"Very much so. No daughter could ever have parents that loved her more. When you were killed, it was because of a darkness that had been planted in them. Your death let them see past that darkness and mourn the loss of you together."

"But why would I sacrifice you just to be with them?"

"You didn't. When you were blessed by Aphrodite herself, she told you what would happen. The trials that you would face. The evil. She showed you the horror that awaited for you. Even if you had not accepted her gift… I still would've had a horrible fate. A gruesome death. You pleaded with Aphrodite to take me away and so, she made me your guardian, locking the memories away until the time was right."

"And now the time is right?"

"Yes, Lucifer will make you an offer. It will sound tempting, but you must not take it. Now that you know the truth… it should be less tempting. He believes that you truly sacrificed me for them. Let him continue to believe that, it will give you an advantage."

"Alright."

"When you go back, you will be able to share this with both papas and they will feel me as well. They will feel my love for them and my hug. They will know that the bond we all share is so much more than that world. And one day when the world is safe we will all be together again. All of us, here."

I cupped her cheek, "I do not want to leave you." I said with more tears.

She brought her small sweet hands to my cheeks and wiped my tears. "I know, momma, but now is not the time. There are other children down there in that world that need you to stop this so that they can live long happy lives. There are mothers holding infants imagining the future that their child will have. None of that will happen if you do not return and finish what has been started."

"My sweet Arria, I'm so sorry." I said with more tears, barely able to see her. I kept having to blink them away.

Her little form on my lap and in my arms was perfect bliss.

"Do not be sorry, momma. I have been happy here. I have seen you do amazing things and save so many people. But there are more people you need to save."

"Will I see you again before the end?"

She smiled and then whispered, "I will visit you in your dreams as often as I can. Now that you know who I am, I can now."

I nodded, "Alright." I wrapped her in my arms once more, relishing her small arms wrapped around my neck. "I love you, Arria."

"I love you, momma." She pulled away. "It's time now." She kissed my cheek and I closed my eyes as everything around me faded.

I sat up gasping for air. Sam and Dean were beside me.

"Damnit, Dee!" Dean said, a rush of relief.

I smiled and they both exchanged glances. "I know the truth and I have something to share with you both."

They looked at each other in confusion. "You sure you're up to it?" Dean asked.

"For this, yes. And trust me both of you will be very… happy." I smiled as I stood up. "Let's go outside." I said seeing that Bobby was feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Dean and Sam followed me outside onto the porch. I turned and faced them.

"This gives us an advantage. I'm sure how yet, but I am sure that it will play into our favor at some point." I said softly.

"Are you sure this isn't something you two need to share alone?" Dean asked.

"Yes, you have a message too." They both looked at me strangely and I smiled at them. "Are you ready?"

They glanced at each other and then nodded.

I stepped toward them and wrapped a hand around each of their cheeks and the memory didn't require any coaxing it flowed happily into them. I was even able to keep my eyes open and watch them as they saw and felt everything I had felt.

Their knees buckled and I knew that they were feeling the warmth of Arria's love and her hug. I went to my knees keeping the connection until I knew it was done.

Sam and Dean both had a hand over mine as they opened their eyes. They looked at me with the same emotions that were filling me: relief, love, happiness… and so many others that there were no words for. I could feel the swell of energy flowing between us, we had yet one very important thing that we all shared: the unconditional love of a child we called ours.

Even Sam and Dean had each other's shoulder clasped as we seemed to fall into a bundle of smiles, clinging to each other. We could feel Arria's love flowing through us. Our bond was so much more than just the love for each other, it was the love of a child that solidified us as a unit.

"You didn't sacrifice her…" Sam said in relief.

"No, I saved her from a terrible fate. She's been with me the whole time and I never knew it." I replied softly.

"She.. she was… ours?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"She was ours." Sam said with a smile.

"How is it possible that we could… feel her? LIke we were there and really hugged her?" Dean asked.

"Because that's what she wanted. She wanted to give you both that message." I replied.

I got to my feet and held a hand out to each of them as they got to their feet and slid a hand into mine. Both smiling.

"So, Lucifer will make an offer… a tempting one…" Dean said after a few moments.

"Yes, as far as he knows, Arria was sacrificed. I have an idea of what the offer will be, but we'll have to wait for it to happen. We have to play along." I said.

"Alright. I guess we cross that bridge when we get there." Sam said.

"Okay, I'm gonna go fill in Bobby." Dean smiled. "Give you two a moment." He slipped inside.

Sam pulled me to his chest and kissed me with overwhelming passion. I wrapped my hands around his neck. He pulled away and rested his forehead against mine.

"She's beautiful, just like you." He said softly with a smile.

"She's perfect." I replied.

"She called me papa." He said with a wholehearted chuckle. A tear fell over his cheek and I brushed it away.

"She's safe, and she's watching over us." My pendant was warm against my chest and it was pleasant.

We went back inside and sat down on the sofa beside Dean, me in the middle. Dean had an arm wrapped around my shoulders. Sam's hand was laced with mine.

"Alright, so you three have the strangest history and the strangest relationship in the history of the world." Bobby said looking at us.

"And yet there's still a reality TV show called Sister Wives, where one guy is married to multiple women. Please tell me how this is any stranger than that?" I replied, getting a chuckle from all three of them.

"Alright, you got a point there, but still… it's a bit strange. So, this kid."

"Arria." Dean and Sam said together, making me smile.

"Okay, Arria… she's Sam's by blood, but you all raised her together?" Bobby asked.

"Yes." Dean replied. "She's a cute little thing." He smiled tenderly. "Looks just like Dee."

"Alright, so, Lucifer thinks you sacrificed her for those two. He'll make you an offer and you're gonna play it out in hopes that things fall in your favor?"

"We don't have anything else to go on. But Lucifer did tell me for a reason and he doesn't know that Arria's been my guardian."

"And you got any idea what this offer might be?" Bobby asked.

"I can only think of one thing." I replied.

"And what's that?"

"I think he's going to offer to bring her back to me."


	21. Chapter 21

21

"What would be the point of that, if he's planning on destroying the world?" Bobby asked in confusion.

I leaned forward on my elbows. "One, because it's a very tempting offer to give someone who believes that their child is dead. Two, because that child is mine and Sam's and could be the deciding choice for Sam to say yes to being his vessel. Three, because he believes that he's simply ridding the world of humans. Four, because he wants me, for some reason. Why not make me an offer like that in hopes that I would convince Sam to say yes and not defeat him?"

"Alright, all valid points and it makes sense." Dean said.

"And if he actually does make that offer, you all think you can play the devil here?" Bobby asked eyeing us.

"We have to." I said. "If either of these two have learned anything, it's that they need to start trusting me and my judgements, if they follow my lead on this Lucifer will believe that he has a chance at me siding with him. He won't, but I can promise you that my acting ability in this will be better than any oscar winners."

"So, we got a semblance of a plan, what do we do in the meantime?" Bobby asked.

"What we do best. We hunt, we work, we save lives. We wait for Lucifer to make his next move. And after his little dream hop, I can guarantee that he will return at some point to me with an offer. I can feel it."

"Alright, but Dee in that dream… you were pretty torn up, you think you can fake that?" Dean asked.

I knew I could, so I showed him. I turned toward him and let my eyes well up as I forced the tears, "You don't think that I can do this?" Tears fell over my cheeks. "You said you would trust me! I can't do this without you, Dean. You have to believe that I can do this… or… or we all fail." I sobbed and Dean wrapped his arms around me tenderly.

"Dee, baby, I'm sorry. That's-"

I pushed off of him and wiped my tears. "Convincing enough?" I asked with a smile.

Sam and Bobby were laughing. Dean chuckled, "You totally played me!"

"Yeah, but... I got my point across." I smiled at him and leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"So, we'll add crying on command to Dee's list of abilities." Sam said with a chuckle.

"Alright, well, I don't know about you but I'm starving." Dean said standing up. "I'll go and get us some food and booze."

"Good plan." Bobby said.

I stood up, "Don't forget the whiskey." I said with a smile.

"Wouldn't dream of it, love." He leaned over and kissed me quickly before heading out.

Bobby rolled away into the kitchen.

I walked over toward the window and looked outside as I crossed my arms. For the first time in… ever… I was completely and utterly happy. Not even facing Lucifer terrified me. I was ready and I would do what I needed to do to keep my family together.

Sam walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

I turned in his arms and faced him, "Doesn't matter how many times you tell me, I still love to hear it."

He smiled, "I love you, Dee."

"I love you, too." I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

He surprised me when he bent down and swept me off my feet and carried me upstairs to the room he usually used and closed the door behind us.

He set my feet on the floor and slipped his jacket off while I let my flannel shirt fall to the floor. He kicked his boots off and pulled his shirts over his head as I took my boots off.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me eagerly. I pushed him to the bed and unbuttoned my pants and let them fall to the floor with my underwear as he quickly slipped out of his pants.

I crawled on his lap and his hand slid under my tank top and pulled it over my head. I hadn't put a bra on so that was one less article to remove.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him deeply as his hands slid around my back caressing. I moved my hips against him and he laid back with a moan, his hands holding my hips.

I wrapped my hair over one shoulder as I leaned down to kiss him and his hands slid to my back and he rolled me over till I was under him. He slid his hand up my side and moved my arm over my head as he laced his fingers with my hand. His lips caressed along my neck as he thrust his hips.

Our bodies trembled together in pleasure. Then Sam rolled off onto his side. I turned to face him and placed a hand on his cheek.

He wrapped his arm around me, his other still under my neck. He pulled me closer and kissed me tenderly.

"Is it weird to think that we have a daughter together?" I asked him softly.

"No." He replied with a warm smile. "It's… perfect."

"I love you, Sam." I said softly.

"I love you too… You know the strangest thing right now for me, is the desire to call you Nereida, not Dee." He said with a chuckle.

"It's the lingering memories. But I prefer Neredia over Denise any day."

We heard the impala pull in and he kissed me once more. "Why don't you go and take a shower I'll get your bag for you."

"Fine. But I intend to drink… a lot. And probably go outside and practice with my dagger."

"I think you're pretty adept at your dagger, Dee." He said getting up and getting dressed.

"I know, but I want to try and see if I can't materialize it at a distance. I have to be able to surprise Lucifer with it."

"Alright. Get cleaned up and dressed and we'll go outside then." Sam said pulling his shirt over his head.

I got up and went into the shower. By the time I was done Sam had already left my bag in the bathroom. I towel dried my hair and braided it quickly then dressed in jeans and a black sweater that hung off of one shoulder, showing the strap of my pink bra.

I retrieved my boots from Sam's room and put them on before heading down. Sam was sitting down across from Bobby as they ate. Dean was standing at the counter.

I walked up behind Dean and wrapped my arms around him, "What did you bring me?" I asked playfully.

"Only your favorite." He pulled a bottle out of a brown paper bag. It was SinFIre!

"Oh my God! I love you so much!" I said as he handed me the bottle.

He kissed me quickly, "I know. I love you too." He said softly and kissed me again.

I opened the bottle and got a glass and filled it. I sipped the cinnamon whiskey the pleasure.

"So, Sam says that you're gonna try and… what was it again?" Dean asked as he brought a beer bottle to his lips.

"I need to materialize the dagger. Like for instance: instead of pulling it out of my arm, I just make it appear behind you. I can retrieve the dagger from any location… to my hand, but I need to try and be able to make it materialize where I will it to. Lucifer can't see it coming, at all."

"And you think you can do it?" Bobby asked.

"I won't know until I try."

"Alright, well, you hungry first? You didn't eat anything this morning, you should probably eat." Dean hand me a to go box.

"Benefit of this, I can eat and practice."

"You at least gonna take your flying dagger outside?" Bobby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, that was the plan." I grabbed my cup of whiskey and my food and headed out the back door. Sam and Dean followed me.

I set my drink down after taking another sip and opened my box. Dean, knowing me so well, got me mostly fruit and a half sandwich. I popped a chunk of cantaloupe in my mouth.

Instead of drawing my hand down my arm I tried to picture the dagger in my hand and whole within a moment it was in my hand. I got a thrill and smiled then floated the dagger over to Dean who was standing, Sam was sitting on the stairs with his sandwich, Bobby behind him in the doorway watching.

"What am I supposed to do with it?" Dean asked, taking it by the hilt.

"Throw it, please." I said.

He shrugged and flipped the dagger then threw it as hard as he could. I closed my eyes and focused as I used the energy to make it materialize behind Dean. When I opened my eyes I smiled.

"What? Where'd it go?" He asked.

I nudged the dagger forward, poking him with it and he turned around and grabbed it. "Well, alright then, now can you 'unsheath' it behind me?" He laid the dagger flat on his palm and I floated it back to me and sheathed it.

I closed my eyes and pictured the dagger behind Dean it took me a minute, but I managed to get it formed and opened my eyes. The dagger was floating there behind him.

Dean turned around and grabbed it. "Nice work, hun! You've got this down!"

I motioned for him to toss it at me and it spun right into my hand and I got an even greater idea. "How do you feel about tossing daggers at me?"

"Um, mind specifying that a bit more?" Dean asked.

"Toss daggers at me, I need to practice with my dagger at deflecting things."

"She's gotta point." Sam said.

"Fine, but you eat while I get your practice daggers from inside." Dean said as he pointed at my food.

"Alright, deal." I turned around and started to eat the half sandwich. I ate half of it by the time Dean returned. I ate some of the fruit and sipped on my whiskey.

Dean set down a handgun on the table. "I don't like the idea of firing a gun at you, but we don't always fight against knives or daggers."

"That's actually a really good idea. I didn't even think of that." I smiled at him and leaned over and kissed him.

He smiled and took the daggers out of the box. "I'm no where near as good as you at throwing daggers, so I'll do my best."

"Just aim them at me." I smirked.

"Funny." He glared playfully, "Ready when you are."

I took another sip of my whiskey and walked over to where it the daggers bounced off to the sides, they wouldn't hit anyone by accident. I floated my dagger to me and let it float in the air just in front of me.

I nodded at Dean and he readied a dagger, "I'm gonna keep 'em coming at you, just so you know."

I nodded again and he tossed the dagger I easily moved the blade to deflect it. Another dagger, deflected. It was too easy to deflect one dagger at a time and after a few Dean motioned Sam over and he came to throw daggers as well.

I had increased my amount of practice daggers and had nearly a hundred of them now. They had plenty to throw. They timed the tosses so that I had a steady stream of daggers headed toward me. It was still easy to deflect every dagger, I didn't even move as my eyes watched the daggers and my dagger deflected every one perfectly.

When they ran out of daggers they were smiling. "Guess it's time to make things interesting." Dean replied as he reached for the gun and made sure the clip was fun and reloaded it. He already had a second clip ready and slipped it in his front pocket on his jacket.

There was a box of bullets on the table waiting to be used as well.

I stayed where I was, Dean aimed his gun. "Ya know something, I know this is practice, but it's actually pretty hard to aim a gun at you, babe."

"I'll be fine, trust me."

"I do. You ready?" Dean asked.

I nodded. He fired semi-rapidly and my dagger stopped every bullet. He ran out and handed the empty clip to Sam to be reloaded and he quickly slipped in the second clip. This time he fired rapidly. Again, I stopped every bullet.

"I say it's time to step it up a notch." Bobby said wheeling back inside.

Dean shrugged and took the clip out and started loading it. Sam finished the first clip and went to retrieve the daggers. I helped.

Within ten minutes we had the dagger retrieved and Bobby was in the yard with us, holding two more handguns.

"Bobby, are you serious? Firing three guns at her at once!" Sam said.

"You don't think she can do it? Because I've got faith in her abilities." He handed a few empty clips to Dean and he started loading them.

"I'm not saying that, it just seems dangerous."

"That's 'cause it is you idjit!" Bobby rolled his eyes then looked at me. "Try one gun, holding the dagger. You aren't always fighting in an area where you can just let a dagger fly around freely."

I shrugged and held my hand open and the dagger was instantly in my hand. I stretched my arms over my head as Bobby loaded a gun.

I closed my eyes and felt the energy flowing between me and the dagger. Then I had a most unusual idea. I wondered if I couldn't make the one dagger two…

I filled the dagger with twice the usual energy it seemed to hold and willed the dagger to become two. I felt the hilt of the dagger seem to expand and I brought my other hand to it and felt the second dagger form.

I opened my eyes and squealed excitedly as I held to exact daggers. "That is totally awesome!"

They all looked at me in awe. "When'd ya learn that little trick?" Bobby asked.

"Based on her excitement, I'm gonna go with just now." Sam said with a smile.

"You ready?" Bobby asked taking aim.

I stood with my arms at my sides, gripping the daggers. "Ready!"

He fired rapidly. My arms swung, the daggers seeming to take on a life all their own as moved in my arms, stopping every bullet.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Bobby said with a smile. "Ready to bring it up a notch?"

I nodded eagerly.

"Sam you take daggers. Dean grab a gun." Bobby said with a wickedly grin.

"Ya know, Bobby, that devilish grin makes me feel like you're actually having fun." I smirked.

"I guess I am. You ready, darlin'?"

I nodded.

Sam readied a dagger while Bobby and Dean aimed.

This time, it felt like I was dancing. My arms flowed in the air, stopping bullets and deflecting daggers. I spun around, my hair tie flying off and my hair streaming loosely, the braid coming undone and my soaring around me as I spun and deflected.

When the bullets in the clips were empty they quickly reloaded a fresh clip and kept firing. I didn't worry about stopping or deflecting everything, it was about me not getting hit, so dodging worked too.

I felt amazing as I spun the daggers. It was just as intoxicating as being with Dean or Sam.

When they were done they all smiled.

I was panting slightly, but barely. "Is that all you got?"

"Sam, go get the handguns from the impala, we're gonna double up." Dean said with a smirk.

Sam headed around to the front and I went for my drink and downed the rest of it, letting my daggers float in the air where I had been standing before.

Dean loaded clips. "Having fun?"

"Yes I am!" I said proudly.

Sam returned and they all loaded clips as I returned to my spot. Once they were ready they faced me.

I took the daggers in my hands, spinning them both once in my hands and faced them.

"Ready?" Bobby asked and I nodded.

I thought it would be slightly intimidating to have six handguns firing at me, but I dodged and deflected perfectly. My hair flying around me as I spun to dodge or deflect. I was dancing with my daggers and I loved every moment of it.

They all paused to reload clips and I spun my dagger expectantly until they took aim again and fired without a second warning.

I felt the energy growing inside me as I spun and deflected the last of the bullets. I landed down on one knee, slamming a dagger into the ground, sending out a brilliant light out around the ground spanning a few yards out from me. It didn't knock anything, it was just a burst of pent up energy sent out, since I had no where else for the energy to go.

I pulled the dagger out of the ground and tossed it up in the air, willing it to disappear so that I only had the one dagger and it vanished, the energy merging into the dagger I still held.

The guys clapped and chuckled. "That was awesome, Dee!" Dean practically yelled.

"That felt awesome!" I replied as I stepped forward after sheathing my dagger.

"Well, guess we don't need to worry about training." Bobby added with a chuckle. "You did good, Dee. Think I can calm my nerves a bit knowing you're out there protecting these two morons."

We cleaned up and brought everything inside as it started to look like rain. We grabbed drinks and headed in to the living room with them. Bobby scanned news channels for anything strange. Sam and Dean sat on the sofa leaving a spot for me in the middle. I slipped my boots off and sat down between them and then set my drink down.

I sprawled over the guys. Leaning back against Dean as he turned slightly toward me so that I was resting against his chest. My legs sprawled over Sam, one of his hands fell to my thigh.

Dean wrapped one arm around me as he kissed the top of my head. "You were amazing, in case you didn't already know that."

"It was fun. I didn't know I could move like that, but it felt so natural." I replied.

The room fell silent as the news began going over the state of emergency in Missouri where we had faced and lost against Lucifer losing two of our own.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep pretty quickly. And true to her word Arria visited me in my dreams.

She let me hold her in my arms and asked me questions about the people I had grown to care about in Montana and about her father's. I was glorious to sit and hold her in my arms, even if it was in a dream. But it felt real.

After what seemed like hours, but felt like mere minutes, she told me it was time for her to go. I hugged her and kissed her little pudgy cheek. The dream faded and I slept until Dean woke me up.

"Come on, love. Let's get you to bed." He said softly.

I sat up and saw that Sam was gone.

"He already went to bed. We're kind of on Bobby's bed, or I would've let you stay asleep, you looked so peaceful, but Bobby needs his sleep too."

I got up and we headed into the room we shared. Dean sat on the end of the bed and removed his boots I pulled my jeans off and climbed onto the bed, leaning against the headboard. When Dean finished with his boots he stood up and removed his shirts and crawled across the bed toward me.

He grabbed my legs gently and slid me down until I was just about flat on my back. Then he crawled between my legs, laying on his stomach with his head and arms over my stomach.

"Do you know how amazing you are?" He asked me softly, his fingers slipping under the sweater and teasing gently.

"I kind of am, aren't I?" I chuckled.

"You really are, babe. Even without your powers. You're all I couldn't of dreamed of and so much more." His hands and slid the sweater up higher and he was brushing his lips against my bare stomach.

"You realize that you and Sam are amazing too?" I asked him softly.

"Not as awesome as you, love."

"Yes, you are. Without any powers or blessings of any kind you two have traveled and help tons of people all because you believe you need to because if you don't, who will? That's pretty awesome in my book."

He smiled at me and moved along me until his lips could reach mine. I wrapped my hands around his neck feeling the flow between us.

He was slow and sweet taking his time to re-explore every part of my body. I writhled in ecstasy the whole time, stifling my moans by biting my lower lip. Then with a final thrust we shuddered together.

He wrapped his arms around me, pulling my back against his chest and we fell asleep.


	22. Chapter 22

22

We stayed at Bobby's for a few days until we caught wind of something in Massachusetts. The guys got a call from an old acquaintance on one of their dad's phones. Apparently, her house was being haunted and it was attacking her daughter.

We packed up and headed out. We drove straight through, stopping only to pick up food, fill up the car or use a bathroom.

I was driving, when we finally entered the oddly named town of Housatonic. Dean was resting his head in my lap, sleeping. Sam was in the back, sleeping.

I nudged Dean awake after pulling over, "What's up, hun?" He asked sitting up and looking around, "Oh, we're here." He turned around nudged Sam awake, "Come on, Sammy, we're here."

"What's the address again?" I asked.

He motioned for me to move over and I slipped over his lap as he took the wheel. He drove us to an older white two-storey house. It was definitely an older house and had the potential to have any number of this in it.

"That's it." Dean said as he cut the engine. "What's ya think?" He asked me.

"I think it's a pretty old house and there could be any number of ghosts in there." I replied.

"That's why we're here." Sam added.

I slipped my jacket on and we got out of the car and headed to the door.

Dean knocked a woman, looking frazzled answered displaying a kind smile. "Can I… Dean? Sammy?"

"Yup, that's us." Dean said with a smile.

"Please, come in." She held the door open, pausing as I walked in last.

A girl, in her early teens walked down the stairs, looking just as frazzled as her mother, if not more.

"Katie, this is Sam and Dean Winchester and…"

"Dee Cavanaugh." I said softly.

"And Dee." She smiled warmly at me. "I wasn't aware that the boys had a woman with them. I'm Donna." She shook my hand and then ushered us into the living room. "Please, sit down, I'll get you all something to drink."

We sat down on the sofa, me in the middle. A few moments later Donna returned with a tray of cookies and lemonade. She set the tray on the table in front of us and then sat down in across from us, her daughter sitting beside her.

"So, how long has it been?" Donna asked the guys.

"Summer before 6th grade." Sam replied with a soft smile.

"Mmm, I remember. You assigned yourself your own reading list."

Dean chuckled, "That's right. I forgot about that."

Sam turned to Katie, "Your mom happens to be the best babysitter we ever had."

"Well, when I was a maid at the Mayflower, out of the interstate- long before you were even an idea- their daddy used to pass through town and leave the boys with me while he went off to work… One time, he was gone for two weeks."

"Two weeks?" Katied asked.

"Mm-hmm. Oh, he'd always come limping back. He loved you boys." Donna replied.

"Did you know what he did all that time?" Katie asked.

"Little Sammy kept trying to tell me. Of course, I didn't believe him. Not at first, anyway."

"Katie, our dad, um, happened to be an expert at getting rid of ghosts. And now, so are we." Sam said softly.

"That's why I called them sweetie. They can help us." Donna said as a man- probably her husband- came into the room carrying suitcases.

"Sounds like you guys got yourself a poltergeist." Dean said.

"Started a month or two after we moved in." The man said.

"Yeah, first it was, uh, just bumps and knocks and scratches on the walls. And then it started breaking things." Donna added.

"And then it attacked Katie?" Sam asked.

"That was two nights ago." The man said.

"Can you show them, honey?" Donna asked Katie.

The girl stood up and lifted her shirt slightly, there were two words scratched into her skin.

"'Murdered Chylde'." Sam read it.

"Katie, everything's gonna be fine. I promise. Why don't you guys take yourselves a little vacation, and , uh, we'll take care of it." Dean said.

"When you get back everything will be better, we promise. You'll be able to feel safe in your home again." I said with a soft smile.

Donna stood up and sighed softly, "Thank you. All of you." The three of them left, Donna leaving us a set of keys and telling us where to leave them when we were done.

I stood in the foyer, feeling the dark energy around me. "Whatever is here, is very angry."

"Yeah, thanks for that, love. We kind of figured that out when it scratched up the kid with a message. Let's get some food and start searching for clues." Dean said.

We left the house and drove into town and stopped at a diner.

Sam and I sat across from eachother at a table as Dean waited at the counter for our food. I was busy on my laptop searching for clues of any kind.

Dean set our food down, handing same and I our salads, "Ya know, I get why Dee it's this rabbit food, she's always been a health nut, but it's just weird that you eat it too."

"Why? Nothing wrong with eating healthy versus dying of a heart attack." Sam said, eyeing Dean's bacon burger and chilli-cheese fries.

"Well, figure if I'm gonna die young, might as well enjoy my food." Dean smirked.

I shrugged, "So, true." I reach over and stole a fry.

Dean smiled and kissed my cheek, "See Dee understands."

Sam and I shook our salads up as they were called Health Quake Salad Shakes.

"Oh, you shake it up, baby." Dean said with a grin. "You know, poltergeist aside, Donna looked pretty good, don't you think?"

"Dude, don't tell me you've still got the hots for our babysitter." Sam said with a chuckle.

"What? No, That's weird." Dean chuckled. "Besides, we've got Dee." He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I turned to kiss him quickly. "I was just saying even with all this going on they're still hanging in there."

"Yeah, they are." Sam said.

"So, what do you got?" Dean asked.

"Well, like I said the house is old. A few centuries. There's a legend, it's unconfirmed, but it's a place to start. Supposedly, in the 1720s the house was owned by a guy named Isaiah Pickett." I turned the laptop so that both the guys could lean forward and see it. "Legend says he hung a woman in his backyard for witchcraft- Maggie Briggs."

"Okay, so an angry ghost witch?" Dean asked.

I shrugged.

"If it's true, that still doesn't explain what 'Murdered Chylde' means." Sam said.

"No, or where the bitch is buried." Dean added.

"You know, I mean, it's a long way back, but I can see if I can find something in the town records." Sam offered. "We can finish eating and then get rooms. I'll head out to see what I can't find and give you two some alone time."

Dean's hand slid to my thigh, "Sounds good, man."

We finished eating and headed out. We ended up getting a double instead of two separate rooms. Sam took his room key and headed out.

Dean and I spent a couple of hours in bed, enjoying the brief luxury of being alone. As well as enjoying eachother's bodies twice.

I got up and took a nice long shower while Dean sat and cleaned our guns. When I got out Dean was gone. I quickly got dressed and noticed that it was the middle of the night. Sam hadn't returned yet.

I dried my hair and brushed it. As I opened my laptop and started to check emails. Finding the one from Chelsea with the list of potential directors. I was going over the information when Sam came in. The guns still on the bed.

"Oh, uh, hi." He said rather shyly.

I eyed him, "Hello to you too. Where have you been?"

"I uh, was getting food. I brought you a salad, is that alright?" He looked at me strangely.

"Thanks, but I'm not hungry. I'm pretty sure Dean's out there looking for you now."

"Oh, uh, I'll call him."

I nodded as a message on my screen popped up, Chelsea needed me to sign and fax papers over right away, even though it was the middle of the night. I found a location in town that was a 24 hr copy and fax office place.

I sighed, "Alright, I've gotta go and work on some stuff for the foundation." I said slipping my boots on and grabbing my jacket. "Let Dean know, I've got my phone."

He nodded. I grabbed my laptop and revolver that was loaded and slipped them in my messenger bag. I headed out and walked the 20 minutes to the office place. Thankfully, with free wifi as well.

I opened my laptop I connected the skype call with Chelsea.

"What are you doing working this late?" I asked her.

"Trying to get this done. If we can get the paperwork done and set up a conference call say tomorrow around… 11am then we can get every situated with the foundation so that you can continue to have fun with your guys."

"Alright." I gave her the fax number at the place and gave the guy my credit card information to pay for it. "All set. Send them over and you can go over it with me and I'll sign them. Get the meeting set up and I'll have to do it over the phone or skype."

"That's fine. Alright it's sending now. So, it's pretty basic since there is no salary involved."

My phone rang and I answered it after telling Chelsea to hold on a second. "Hello?"

"Babe, where you at? Sam said you just left. Then he pulled a rookie move and let the maid in with the guns out so we had to bail." Dean said.

"Dean, it's the middle of the night. What hotel has maid service so late?" I asked.

"I don't know, but we're out. Where are you?"

"I have some work to do for the foundation. I'll be a while and then I have something I have to do at 11am, figure I'll go to the library for that. You think you two can handle the you-know-what? Or I can meet up with you after that and we can go together."

"Yeah, either way. See how it plays out. How long you gonna be?"

"I have no idea. I might end up just meeting up with you after my meeting at 11."

"Alright, sounds good. Love you."

"Love you too."

I hung up and went back to Chelsea who was smirking at me. "Do you tell both of them that you love them?"

"Uh, yeah, it's kinda part of this. Love all around… Guess I'm stuck in the 70s of free love, minus the weed." I chuckled.

"Yeah, but I know you, Dee, you wouldn't say it if you didn't mean it."

"Yes, Chelsea, I love both of them and they both love me. Are we ready to get this done?"

"Alright."

It took us three hours to go over the contract that she had drawn up. With a few changes and re-faxing and signing, we got it done. By that time she had a confirmed set time for 11am for the conference call from the perspective board members.

I closed my laptop and headed out. The sun was already rising, so I figured that I would get some coffee as I finished the emails from Ted in the cafe with free wifi.

At some point I fell asleep on my laptop. I waitress came by and politely offered me a free refill and I took it to go seeing that it was somehow going on 10:30.

I got to the library at 10:45 and set up my laptop.

The meeting literally took four hours. Three hours of me profusely explaining that the foundation was to remain- no matter what- non-profit, including the board members.

I closed the conference call and received another skype call. Confused I connected it. Staring at me was a teenage boy.

"Dee! Thank God!"

"I'm sorry, do I know you."

"It's Sam."

"Uh, no, he's not here…"

"No, Dee, I'm Sam!"

I eyed the boy curiously, "Look, if this is some kind of weird joke-"

"Nereida… it's me."

My heart hammered, "What the hell?"

"Yeah, I don't really know. I'm clearly not in my body and whoever is in mine isn't me."

"Yeah, I got that. What's going on?"

"I'm not too sure, actually, but you need to find Dean and… my body."

"Alright. I'm on it."

I disconnected my laptop and took my phone out trying to call Dean. He wasn't answering. I spent the next three hours trying to call him and walked to the house, hoping he would be there.

Finally my phone rang.

"Dean?"

"Where the hell are you, Dee?"

"Looking for you!"

"We're back at the hotel."

"You been checking your messages?"

"Not yet, why? We got the ghost taken care of."

"Yeah, I know that. I'm here at the house right now. Look, Sam isn't Sam."

"I know he's acting a bit weird... "

"No, Dean it's literally not Sam! Someone is in his body and he's in some kids."

"Um, alright."

"I'm headed to you now."

I hung up and headed out, slipping my revolver and hiding it in my jacket, as it had on inside pocket that held it pretty well. I ran toward the motel. It took me fifteen minutes to get there and by the time I was there, I peaked in through the window.

Dean was standing facing a girl, her eyes black… a demon.

I took a deep breath and willed my power to force the door open, it blasted open.

Dean and the Sam- not the real him- were chanting. The kid, my real Sam, was tied to a chair.

"Who are you? Wait, what are you doing? Are you trying to exorcise me?" the demon looked between Dean and Sam. The demon lifted the kid by the neck. "You little piece of crap!" She flung her free arm out to me, then froze.

I figured she had been trying to throw me back. Dean lunged, but she tossed him back.

I aimed my revolver at her, "Let him go!"

"And why would I do that? That gun won't do anything to me." She narrowed her eyes at Sam, "He tried to exorcise me. Hard to speak when I've got your throat."

I stepped toward her, "Good thing I don't words!" I laid my hand on her shoulder and the room filled with a bright light as I used my energy to remove the demon inside the girl.

Sam scrambled backward, "What did you do?"

I slowly lowered the unconscious girl to the floor as Dean got up and cut the ties that bound the kid.

"That was a manual exorcism." I said, aiming my revolver at the kid. "And you're gonna reverse this body switching, right?"

He cowered, shielding his face with his hands, "Yes, yes, I swear. I'l do it! Please don't kill me!"

I smirked and slipped the revolver into my jacket and kneeled down before him. "One, I wouldn't because you're literally just a kid. Two, you happen to be in the body of someone very important to me. And three, we need you to reverse this." I offered him my hand.

He was reluctant, "Are you gonna do that light thingy to me?"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Are you a demon?" he shook his head, "Then no."

He took my hand and I pulled him to his feet. Holding Sam's hand, without him being in his body was strangely empty of the energy we shared. I slipped my hand out.

Dean eyed the door, "You realize you busted the door down… without busting the door at all, right?"

I shrugged. "Just another day on the job."

"Rescuing our asses again." The kid, with Sam inside said.

"What is she?"

"Well, Gary, she's… kinda our guardian angel." Sam said, from Gary's body.

"She's an angel?!" Gary said.

"No, I'm not." I replied.

"Can we get going to get me back to my body, please?" Sam said.

We piled into the impala once the girl, Nora, woke up. She sat up front beside me in the middle with Dean driving. From the back Gary told us where their friend, Trevor's house was.

We headed in, Dean had his arm wrapped around my waist as I was beginning to feel exhausted. "You alright, babe?"

"I haven't eaten since yesterday, and I haven't slept since… well, I don't really call taking a nap on my laptop as sleep, so since we were driving and I slept in the car." I replied.

Dean kissed my temple, "Food and sleep after this, promise."

I nodded as we headed into the basement. Sam and Gary sat across from each other a bowl between them as Gary completed the reversal so that Sam would be back in his own body.

I leaned against a wall and crossed my arms. A few words were chanted and Sam was back in his body.

"You good?" Dean asked.

"Yeah I'm good." Sam replied with a smile as he walked over to me and wrapped me in his arms and kissed me quickly.

"Wait, so which one of you is she with?" Gary asked intrigued.

"That, is none of your business." Dean replied as we headed upstairs.

We all piled back into the car, the kids in the back. We drove Gary and Nora over to Gary's house and I stayed in the car, resting my head against the seat.

Nora peaked her head into the window, "Uh, thanks, by the way."

"No thanks necessary, but, uh, do me a favor? Stay away from stuff you don't understand. I get that you like him, but did you ever think about just telling him? It's easier than you think, and you might be surprised."

She blushed and nodded as she walked away. I laid my head back down and closed my eyes. A few minutes later the guys returned on either side of me. Sam gently tugged my arm toward him and I leaned into him as he wrapped an arm around me.

"We'll drive for a bit, get some rest. Or did you want food first?" Dean asked.

"No, I'm fine right now." I said, my eyes closed.

"Alright."

I couldn't get comfortable and then realized I had my revolver still digging into my side. I sat up and removed it and slid it into the glove box. Then I curled back up beside Sam and closed my eyes.

I fell asleep, but it wasn't a peaceful sleep as I was beyond exhausted. After a couple hours we pulled into a 24 hour diner and got out.

We ate and made our way to a hotel. I fell asleep quickly.


	23. Chapter 23

23

When I woke up, the guys were watching TV. I looked outside and it was day time.

"Well, good… afternoon, beautiful." Dean said with a smile.

I rubbed my eyes, "How long did I sleep?"

"Just about a full day." Sam said with a chuckle.

"Seriously? You guys could've woken me up." I tossed the blankets aside and put my feet on the floor.

"You needed the rest, clearly." Dean smiled.

"It's fine, Dee. We're gonna stay here a few more nights anyway." Sam said.

I stood up and stretched and then headed to the bathroom for a shower. I quickly showered and dressed in clean jeans, a black tank top and a purple flannel button up t-shirt that I left unbuttoned.

I dried my hair and brushed my teeth and hair before leaving the bathroom.

"Feel better?" Dean asked.

"Much. So, do we have any specific location we're going to, or just kinda winging it?" I plopped down on the bed, where I had slept, beside Sam.

"Winging it right now." Sam replied, his arms folded behind his head.

"Alright, well. I kinda need to go and get some clothes. My inventory is getting kinda low. Between clothes being ruined or left behind…"

"Do you need us to go with you?" Dean asked, not sounding too thrilled to go shopping.

"No, I can go alone. I just need a few things for right now. I'll just buy them as I need them."

Dean tossed me the keys. "There's a diner a few blocks down the road, can't miss it. We'll meet you there around 6 for dinner?"

I nodded. "Alright, I see you then." I leaned over and kissed Sam quickly then got off the bed and kissed Dean's cheek.

I went to a few stores and got new underwear and bras, including a few things I thought the guys would enjoy. Then I headed into a regular clothing store and got a few jeans and some shirts. I had time to spare before heading to the diner to meet the guys.

I headed to a coffee shop with my laptop, since it had been left in the car. I went through my emails quickly, finding that having board members meant less work for me at least as far as the foundation was concerned.

By 5:45 I was headed to the diner. I walked in a few minutes before 6 and the guys were there waiting. I slipped in beside Dean.

"Get it all done?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, even finished up my emails."

"Yeah, so speaking of work. Why were you busy like for a whole day back there? What were you doing?" Dean asked.

"I was getting a board of directors set up for the foundation."

"Doesn't that negate the non-profit part?" Sam asked.

"That's why it took a whole day and night. I had to get the contracts done that specified the non-profit and how the board members would be agreeing to take that on without pay. Took me hours to get them to understand my vision of the foundation. But they eventually agreed, and now the foundation has a board of directors. Which means less work for me."

"Why does a charity foundation need a board of directors, isn't that something companies need, not charities?" Dean asked.

"Make-a-Wish foundation has a board of directors. The Lily Foundation has grown and needed more people to generate the necessary work and what not. The difference being that my foundation doesn't do charity events or advertise or pay those that work for it, other than our lawyer."

"Why no charity events?" Sam asked. "Isn't that how you generate donations?"

I shook my head, "Most of the time those charity events cost more to put on then the company actually makes in donations. I see no point in it. We get donations easily and they're pouring in even more after being in the headlines in Seattle."

"Well, congrats then." Sam said.

"Thank you. I didn't intend for it to be this big, but if it's helping people, then I'm happy."

The waitress came over and we ordered our food and I got coffee.

"So, I know it's been like… long enough, but have you heard from Castiel?" I asked Dean.

"I've called him a few times. Not too sure what he's doing, but he does check in every now and then." Dean replied.

"Jerk."

"What? Why am I-"

I chuckled, "Not you, him. Least he could've done was pop in to say hi."

Dean shrugged, "He's always kind of done his own thing. But he's there when we really need him."

We got our food and ate.

"So, uh, I'm gonna hit a bar after this, you two can have a couple of hours alone." Dean said.

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"Yeah."

We finished eating and Dean slipped away after paying the check and headed to the bar.

I moved and sat beside Sam, he wrapped an arm around me. "So, is there going to be a time when we're saving you, or are you always saving us?"

"Does it really matter so long as we all get out alive?" I asked.

"Good point."

I trailed my hand around his thigh, sliding it to his inner. "So, you wanna head back to the room?" I asked teasingly as I sat up and brought my lips to his neck and kissed up to his earlobe where I nibbled it gently.

"Uh… yeah, let's go." He said quickly.

We got up and headed to the hotel, I handed him the keys. Dean had walked to the bar and I still had the keys.

Sam got behind the wheel and I slid over beside him. Sitting on my knees facing him. He put the car in drive and we headed back. I wrapped a hand around to the other side of his neck as I continued to trail kisses on the side closer to me. I grazed my teeth and tongue along his neck.

He had one hand gripping the wheel tightly as his hand closest to me was wrapped around my side. We only had a few blocks to go and the moment he parked the car outside the motel, he turned and met my lips eagerly.

With one hand I cut the engine and pulled the keys out and stuck them in my pocket as I parted my lips for him, then I pulled away and slipped over the seat and out of the car and headed to the door.

I stood in front of the door as I waited for Sam. He wrapped his arms around me when he got to the door. With one hand he opened the door and we were inside. I slipped my jacket from my shoulders and tossed it on a chair as his lips trailed down my neck, one hand slipping up the back of my shirt.

I was wearing a pair of converse shoes and kicked them off quickly. I pulled away from him and slipped my over shirt off and unbuttoned the jeans and let them fall to the floor, my back facing him.

I climbed onto the bed and kneeling on my knees I faced him and pulled my tank top over my head and tossed it at him as I motioned him over to the bed. He already had his boots off and he pulled his shirts over his head as he headed over.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and brought his lips to mine as i undid his belt buckle and jeans. He pulled away and stood and the jeans fell to the floor. I stood up on the bed and walked toward him.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and he pulled me to him, his lips trailing just above my top of my bra as his hands slipped around my back and unhooked my bra and I let it slip to the floor.

One of his hands wrapped around my thigh and pulled it up, wrapping my leg around him as he lifted me in his arms.

He laid me on the bed, trailing kisses everywhere. It had been long enough since I had laid with him and I relished every second of it. I was literally addicted to both of these guys, every touch, every kiss, like the a blissful intoxication I craved far too often.

Afterward he fell asleep. Having slept almost a full day I wasn't yet tired and slipped away, getting dressed again and sitting at the table with my laptop and strolled for unusual stories in the news articles.

I got bored and ended up strolling through youtube videos with a pair of headphones in one ear.

Dean came back and sat on the small sofa beside me.

"Have fun drinking?" I asked quietly.

"Would've had more fun with you, but yeah." He kissed my cheek. "Not tired?"

"No."

"What are you doing?" He turned the laptop so that he could see it. "youtube, really?"

"I got bored." I shrugged.

"Guess you tuckered Sammy out." He smirked as his hand moved the laptop from my lap and set it on the table.

His hand slid up my outer thigh as his lips went to my neck. The touch was so sweetly euphoric that my head tilted and I bit my lower lip as my hand wrapped around his neck.

He brought his lips to mine with gusto. And then my phone rang from my jacket.

"Leave it." he said bringing his lips to mine again.

I pushed him gently as Sam stirred. I got up and grabbed my phone and headed into the bathroom.

"Hello?" I answered the phone once I was in the bathroom.

"Uh, I'm trying to reach Denise Cavanaugh…" A male voice said, I almost recognized it, but couldn't place it.

"Um, this is her."

"Oh, uh, hi. It's Marcus. I hope it's not too late."

"Marcus? What are you doing call me so late? Not that it's not good to hear your voice, or that I wasn't awake. Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no. I got your number from Ted and decided I would give it a try. See where you're at and what you're up to."

"I'm good."

"And Aphrodite?"

"She's good. How are you?"

Dean came in and closed the door behind him. Asking me silently who it was.

I covered my phone, "A friend."

He nodded and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and bringing his lips to my neck.

"I'm good. Home actually. Thought we could hang out, but found out you weren't here anymore. What happened?"

"I, uh…" I was losing concentration as Dean's hands slid under the shirt, flowing energy through me. "Kind of got caught up into something pretty big."

"Yeah, Ted said you met someone. He a good guy?"

My body grew hotter as Dean's hand slid under my jeans just barely. "Uh… yeah… good. Um, Marcus, I kinda need to go now. Can I call you back when it's not in the middle of the night?"

"Yeah, sorry. Of course. I'll talk to you later, Dee."

"Yeah, later." I hung up the phone and set it on the counter.

I turned around and Dean smirked that crooked smile. "Do I have your attention now?"

"You're an ass!" I said just before he caught my lips and kissed me deeply. He trailed his kisses down my neck as he slipped my over shirt off and then my tank top.

He unbuttoned my jeans and ran his hands down my thighs slipping the jeans down. I stepped out of the jeans and he lifted me onto the counter. I pulled his shirt over his head as he smiled at me devilishly.

"We should totally do this more." He said before bringing his lips back to mine.

He pushed my hips toward the edge of the counter as I unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down.

My back arched as he thrust and one of his hands trailed down my chest. His other hand holding my back. His hand trailed back up my chest and wrapped around my neck and he pulled me back to his lips.

When we were done I took a shower and he joined me.

We got out and he went to get me my bag and informed me that Sam was snoring away still.

"So, whose Marcus again? I feel like you've mentioned him before." Dean said as he pulled on a pair of jeans.

"He's the one that helped me with the second rebuild of Aphrodite."

"Oh, right, the engineering student that you had the hots for."

"Uh, yes, but no on the having hots for him."

"So, he called you this late why? He needed a booty call?" He smirked.

I ran my hand down his still bare chest, "Kind of like you did?"

He pulled me toward him, "Can you blame me babe? You're so hot and I had to have you. I didn't hear you complain." he smirked.

"No complaints here."

I put on a pair of clean underwear and a tank top and headed out with Dean. He got into his bed and motioned for me to go and sleep in bed with Sam. I gave him a kiss first and then climbed into the bed with Sam.

Sam stirred and smiled sleepily at me as he wrapped an arm around me and pulled my back against his chest.

I fell asleep pretty quickly.

Hours later Dean startled us awake when he sat bolt upright almost gasping for air.

I got up and moved to sit on the edge of the bed beside him, "Dean? What's wrong?"

Sam sat up expectantly.

"Anna's been dream hopping. I'm calling Cas." Dean got up and grabbed his phone. "Cas, Anna came to see me."

He barely finished the sentence before Castiel was standing in the room.

Dean hung up the phone.

"What did she say?" Castiel asked.

"Just to meet her at 225 Industrial and to come quick. Said she has some news." Dean replied.

"Whose Anna?" I asked.

"An angel, imprisoned in Heaven for disobeying." Castiel replied.

"Okay, why do you appear not to trust her?"

"Because I don't. That's why you and Sam will be staying here." He said to Dean.

"You think it's a trap?" Sam asked.

"Could be." Castiel replied.

"Then you can't go alone." Dean said.

"Then I will take Dee with me." Castiel said.

I shrugged, "Fine by me."

"Wait, what?" Sam said.

"Hell no!" Dean added.

"Why not?" Castiel and I both said together.

"Because if it is a trap, I'm not having her in the middle of it!" Dean said.

"Why? Anna can't harm her in any way." Castiel said matter-of-factly.

"Are you kidding me, Anna could easily kill her!" Sam said.

"No, she can't. Dee cannot be harmed by an angel. The bond has been completed, she's unlocked her abilities, and I believe that she has her dagger?" Castiel looked at me.

I unsheathed my dagger and floated it over to Castiel's hand, but he didn't touch it. "This will be sufficient."

"For what?" I asked.

"To kill Anna should we need to."

"Wait, Dee's blade can kill an angel?" Dean asked, surprised.

"No angel nor demon can even touch her blade. She is blessed, fighting for everything that God has fought to defend. She cannot be harmed." Castiel said.

Dean crossed his arms and turned to look at Sam.

"Alright, look, here's the deal. I'm going with Castiel. You two stay here." I said as I grabbed some clean clothes and went into the bathroom.

When I came out Castiel nodded. I floated my dagger to me and sheathed it. "Are you ready?"

I slipped my jacket and boots on quickly. "Ready."

Castiel held his hand out to me and slipped my hand in his. In the blink of an eye we were out of the hotel room and in a warehouse. My head was a bit dizzy, but I shook it off.

"Hello, Anna." Castiel said, letting my hand go.

A woman stood with her back to us, 'Well, if I didn't know any better," she turned around. "I'd say the Winchesters don't trust me."

"They do. I don't. I wouldn't let them come." Castiel replied as he walked around her.

"So, you brought Dean's little play thing?" She said eyeing me for a moment.

"You do not know who she is? You cannot feel her power?" Castiel asked her and nodded at me.

I unsheathed my dagger and her eyes grew wider.

"So, you brought back up. Why's that?"

"If you're out of prison, it's because they let you out. And they sent you here to do their dirty work." Castiel replied.

"And what makes you so sure?" Anna asked.

"Because I've experienced… heaven's persuasion."

"You mean when you gave me to them."

"That was a mistake."

"Anna, whatever they sent you here to so-"

"They didn't send me. I escaped."

"No one escapes."

"All these centuries, and you're underestimating me now?"

"If you're not one of them, then what do you want?" Castiel asked harshly.

"I want to help."

"You want to help?" Castiel asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Then what are you doing with that knife?" Castiel asked.

Anna drew the knife and I gripped my harder. "I'm not allowed to defend myself?"

"Against whom? That blade doesn't work against angels. It's not like this one." Castiel drew out a long knife. "Maybe you're not working for heaven, but there's something you're not telling me."

Anna seemed to take a stance, "Sam Winchester has to die."

I glared, "Over my dead body!" I yelled, willing the dagger to become two.

She tilted her head at me, "I'm sorry, but we have no choice. He's Lucifer's vessel."

"There's always a choice!" I yelled at her.

"He's not the only one." Castiel added.

"What, that guy Nick? He's burning away as we speak. No. Sam is the only vessel that matters. You know what that means? If Lucifer can't take Sam, his whole plan short-circuits. No fighting with Michael, no Croatoan virus. The horsemen go back to their day jobs." Anna said.

"Even if you could… kill Sam, Satan would just bring him back to life." Castiel said.

"Not after I scatter his cells across the universe." Anna said.

I was growing impatient listening to her talk about killing Sam, my Sam. My hands gripped the daggers.

"They'll never find him. Not all of him." Anna added.

"We'll find another way." Castiel said.

"How's that going?" Anna asked

"None of your business." I said.

"And the Colt? How'd that work out for them?" Anna continued.

"You will not get near Sam so long as I breath." I said.

"Anna, we've been through much together, but you come near Sam Winchester and I'll kill you… Or I will let Dee kill you herself." Castiel said.

Anna disappeared. I turned to Castiel. "And we didn't kill the bitch then, why?"

"I wanted to give her a chance. I owed her that much." Castiel said then eyed my two daggers. "You have learned quickly and your bond with the brothers is strong and growing stronger. But we need to find Anna."

"Agreed, get us back to the guys."

Castiel wrapped an arm around my waist, surprising me. In a moment we were back in the hotel room. The room spun erratically and I ended up on my hands and knees on the floor. The daggers under my hands.

"Dee? You alright?" Dean asked, kneeling down beside me.

"I'm fine."

"Anna intends to kill Sam. Believing that if Sam dies and his cells are scattered across the universe then Satan will not be able to bring him back and his plan with be stopped." Castiel said as Dean helped me to my feet after I sheathed the daggers.

"Really? Anna? I don't believe it." Dean said.

"Oh, believe me. She fully intends to do it." I added as I watched Castiel draw a symbol on the table.

"So, she's gone all Glenn Close, huh? That's awesome." Dean said sarcastically.  
"Who's Glenn Close?" Castiel asked.

"No one, just a psycho bitch who likes to boil rabbits." Dean said.

"Uh, it was puppies, and she wanted to skin them." I said as I sat down beside Sam on the bed.

"So, the plan to kill me, would it actually stop Satan?" Sam asked.

My heart pounded. "Sam, that's not an option."

"Yeah, Sam, no. Come on." Dean glanced at Castiel.

"Cas, what do you think?" Sam asked. "Does Anna have a point?"

"No. She's, uh, Glenn Close." Castiel said, not sounding too convincing.

Dean looked at the symbol. "I don't get it. We're looking for the chick that wants to gank Sam. Why poke the bear?"

"Anna will keep trying. She won't give up until Sam is dead. So we kill her first. Dee and I will hunt her." Castiel said as he continued his ceremony to locate Anna.

Dean crossed his arms, "When you said Anna can't hurt Dee, that was the truth, right?"

"She cannot fatally hurt Dee, any minor wounds that she might receive can be easily healed by one of you. You should know that already."

I laced my hand through Sam's and leaned on his shoulder.

Castiel did a chant and the bowl he had poured something into burst into flames. He stepped away from the table and leaned on the back of the chair. We all looked at him worried.

Castiel looked up at us, "I've found her."

"Where is she?" Dean asked.

"Not where. When." Castiel answered, straightening up. "It's 1978."

"What?" Sam asked, letting my hand go and standing up. "Why 1978? I wasn't even born yet."

"That's the point." I said with a sigh.

"Anna can't get to you because of Dee and I. So, she's going after your parents." Castiel added.

"Take us back right now." Dean demanded.

"And deliver you right to Anna? I'll take Dee." Castiel said.

"They're our parents. Cas, we're going." Dean said.

"It's not that easy." Castiel said taking a few steps.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Time travel was difficult even with the powers of heaven at my disposal."

"Which got cut off." Sam added.

"So, what, you're like a Delorean without enough plutonium?" Dean asked.

"I don't understand that reference. But I'm telling you, taking this trip, with passengers no less-" he shook his head. "It'll weaken me."

"But you were already planning on taking Dee. How's that any different?" Sam asked.

"Dee has her own source of power, she wouldn't be a passenger." Castiel said.

"Wait, I can time travel?" I asked, surprised.

"With my help, yes." Castiel answered.

"They're our mom and dad. If we can save them, and just from Anna… I mean if we can set things right, we have to try." Dean said.

"Show me what I need to do. Let me help you get them there with us." I said standing up.

Castiel shook his head, "Going by yourself would be tiring, taking on a passenger would be… dangerous for you."

"How so?" Sam asked.

"It will use up exceptional amounts of her energy." Castiel said.

"Good thing we know how to recharge her. If she's willing to give it a go. Let's do it." Dean said.

I knew I had an overabundance of energy flowing through me from the previous night. It felt ready to burst from me. I knew I could handle it, somehow.

Castiel readied what we would need.

Dean and Sam stood before me, "You ready for this?" Sam asked.

I nodded, "I'm good."

As we finished the preparations, Sam took the bag from Castiel. Castiel made marks on our foreheads. "Let the energy flow freely, feel it, harness it, think about where we want to go." He pressed his hand to my cheek and an image of the location he had seen were Anna had landed filled my vision. "Got it?" I nodded. "Now hold on to it."

I nodded again and the guys each took one of my hands. I let the energy flow through me.

"Don't try to take us all on your own, Dee. That would probably kill you. Can you feel my power?" I nodded. "Good, try to blend it with your's. Using them together."

I nodded again and felt power coax towards the power that felt like pure light radiating from Castiel. I let the power flow together, feel his light flow with mine. I gasped.

"We're ready." Castiel said.

If felt like a boulder had been slammed into my chest. My feet suddenly hit pavement and my body crumpled. I heard shouting and then I was lifted into someone's arms and carried.

I finally caught my breath.

"Did we make it?" I heard Sam ask, close to my ear and I knew I had to be in his arms.

"Unless they're bringing Pintos back into production, I, uh, I'd say yes. Dee, how you doing, babe?"

"I'm alright." I said, not entirely sure, but aside from the evident blood coming out of my nose, the fog in my head was fading slowly. "You can put me down."

Sam set me down and I opened my eyes slowly.

"Cas?" Sam said and he and Dean hurried over to him as I leaned against the building still not sure of my footing.

"Take it easy. Take it easy." Dean was saying. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Dee?"

"She's doing okay." Sam replied.

"I'm much better than I expected." Castiel said as Sam and Dean tried to help him up.

Castiel leaned over and spit up blood before passing out. I tried to stand, but didn't fair any better than the angel had and stumbled to my knees. Blood coming out of my mouth as well, but I didn't pass out. The world just spun erratically.

Dean kneeled over me, "Dee, we need you, babe. You can't pass out on us, hun."

"I'm fine. I just need a minute." I said holding up my non-bloody hand. Dean took my hand and I used him to get to my feet shakely.

Sam had one of Castiel's arms draped around his neck as he half carried half dragged Castiel.

"We can't carry him, we need to get him somewhere he can rest safely." I said.

"Yeah, we need a place where we can get you recharged too." Dean said.

"There's no time for that." I shook my head. "We need to get to your parents before Anna. Castiel's not gonna be up for anything anytime soon."

"Well, we can hope that Anna landed as hard as you and Cas did." Sam said.

"But we can't count on that. Anna didn't have passengers, she might recover faster." I added.

We got a car and drove to a hotel. We got Castiel into the bed and I went to the bathroom and rinsed my mouth and washed my face. My hands were shaking as I dried them and my face, but at least for the moment I wasn't seeing double.

Dean came in, "You sure you don't wanna take a few minutes?"

I looked at him then grabbed his jacket collar in each hand and pulled him down to kiss me. It gave me a little bit, it wasn't much, but it allowed me to stand upright without feeling like the floor was shifting.

"Better?" Dean asked as he wrapped an arm around my waist and we left.

"Not really, but it helped. Remind me not to go time traveling again."

"We still have to get home, babe." Dean said.

"I meant after we're home."

We met Sam outside where he had found an address for their parents. "Feeling better?"

"No, but let's get going. We need to get there before Anna."

"Dee…"

"I'm serious here."

We drove. I sat in the back and closed my eyes. It felt like only minutes until Dean was gently shaking me awake, but outside it was dark.

We got out, the guys argued about how to handle it. I still felt woozy and wasn't able to pay attention to their words as I leaned against the car.

Sam wrapped an arm around me as he agreed to follow Dean's lead. Dean knocked on the door when we got there.

When it opened, their mother, Mary answered. "Hi Mary." Dean said.

Then I remembered Dean telling me about a time when he had to go in the past and had met his mother, not knowing they were related, believing that he was merely a hunter.

"You can't be here." Mary said.

"I'm sorry if this is a bad time." Dean replied.  
"You don't understand. I'm not-" She glanced at Sam, who was staring, his arm dropped from my waist. "I don't do that anymore. I have a normal life now. You have to go." She tried to close the door, but Dean stopped her.

"I'm sorry, but this is important, okay?"

I heard someone clear their throat and then their dad John, who really resembled his boys, opened the door.

"Sorry sweetie, they're just…"

"Mary's cousins." Dean said. "Yeah, we couldn't stop through town without swinging by and saying 'hi', now, could we?"

Dean shook John's hand and introduced himself, merely as Dean.

"You look familiar." John said.

"Really? Yeah, you do, too, actually, you know? We must have met sometime. Small towns, right? Gotta love 'em."

"I'm John." John held his hand out for Sam.

"This is Sam." Dean said.

"Sam. Uh, Mary's father was a Sam." John said.

"Uh, it's a- it's a family name." Dean replied.

He stood there holding John's hand, "You okay, pal? You look a little spooked."

Sam let his hand go, "Oh. Oh, yeah. Just a… long trip."

"Yeah." Dean said.

"And who is this vision?" John said offering me his hand.

"Dee." I said shaking his hand lightly and smiling warmly. "Not related, just, uh-"

Dean reached over and took my hand, "She's my girlfriend." He said pulling me toward him.

"Well, Sam, Dean and Dee were just on their way out." Mary said.

"What? They just got here. Real happy to meet folks from Mary's side. Please come on in for a beer." John said ushering us inside.

We all headed into the living room. I felt dizzy and asked if I could use the restroom. John showed me the way as Mary grabbed the guys beers.

By the time the spinning had stopped, I felt like I had been in the bathroom too long. I headed out and sat down beside Dean.

"Um…" Mary said.

"It's alright, she's a hunter." Dean said.

"Um, alright. So, demon?" Mary asked.

"Not exactly." Dean replied.

"Well, what, then?"

"It's kind of hard to explain, okay? It's- it's-"

"An angel." Sam finished for Dean.

"What? There's no such thing." Mary said with a laugh.

I looked around, John was gone, and something didn't feel right.

"I wish. But they're twice as strong as demons. And bigger dicks." Dean replied.

"Why would an angel want to kill us?" Mary asked.

"It's a long story, and we'll tell you the whole thing, but right now, you've got to trust us, and we got to go. Look at my face and tell me if I'm lying to you." Dean said.

"Okay. Where do we go?" Mary asked.

"Out of here. We got to move now, though." Dean said.

"Okay. But what do I tell John?" She asked.

"Something's wrong." I finally said.

"What? Anna?" Dean asked standing up.

I stood up with him, a bit shaky. Dean followed Mary down the hall. I turned to Sam and he nodded as he leaned down and kissed me as passionately as he could muster in his current state. I felt a small amount of energy return to me.

"Thanks, love." I said softly as I unsheathed my dagger, knowing I didn't have the power currently to kill Anna, wound her maybe, but not kill her.

"The garage let's go." Dean said coming back.

We headed to the garage and sure enough the angel presence was there. Dean held a blade he assured me would kill Anna, but he'd still have to overpower her. Dean stood behind Anna, but she turned and grabbed his neck and wrist in one hand before he managed to strike her with it. "I wish I could say it's good to see you, Anna." Dean said.

I willed my dagger into two, feeling my energy weakened and knowing that I would have to manually wield my daggers.

"You too, Dean." Anna replied

I gathered as much energy as I could from within myself, finding a small reserve. Dean was thrown through a window and my anger helped drive a bit more energy combined with massive adrenaline.

"Hey! Why don't you take on someone more your ability?" I said. "Sam, get them out of here, now!"

"Dee…"

"Now!" I faced Anna, spinning my daggers once.

She eyed me, "You're too weak."

"Then you shouldn't have a problem taking me on."

She pulled out her knife, "I don't have a problem with you, just stand aside."

"Again, over my dead body!"

"As you wish."

She lunged and I blocked. We spun and danced around each other. I couldn't get past her guard. I made a wrong move and her blade sliced along my shoulder. I winced and knocked the blade away, making a lunge for her. She threw her fist out and hit me, making my vision blur.

She tried to lunge at me, but I narrowly missed her blade from lunging into my stomach, it scraped my side, sending searing pain through me.

I stood my ground, blocking her blade again. I was growing weaker, but I willed myself to fight.

"You're too weak, give up now and I'll let you live." Anna said.

"No, I will not let you kill them."

"This is your death, girl."

"Then I die a warrior!" I ran at her, spinning my blades to block her's and trying to get my blade past her guard.

"Even if you strike me, your power is too weak to kill me, you would kill yourself just in hopes of killing me?"

I knew I could use the last of my energy, the very last to hopefully be enough to kill her.

I willed my strength into my limbs. My blade sliced her arm and she screamed, but kept coming at me. She knocked one of my daggers out of my hand, but I didn't have enough energy to bring it back to me. I tried to deflect her knife with my one blade, but she was too fast and knocked me to the ground, kicking my last blade away.

Her hand wrapped around my neck and lifted me up.

"You can't kill me." I said, grabbing at her hand.

"My blade cannot kill you, but you are already so very weak, your wounds will do the rest." She ran her blade down my cheek, cutting me. "You should've taken my offer." Her blade found the cut along my stomach and she slowly sunk it inside me.

I gasped and screamed as her blade cut deeper.

"Dee!" I heard Dean yell. Then Anna vanished and I fell to the floor, landing on my side and yelping in pain.

Dean kneeled down beside me, "Dee… you knew you were too weak for this."

Sam followed behind, my daggers in his hands.

"I told you to leave." I said weakly as I tried to sit up, but my arm gave out and Dean caught me.

"You think we'd leave our warrior behind?" Dean said lifting me into his arms.

I gasped and tried not to scream at the pain as he carried me to the car, already running. Sam got in the back, it was the impala. Dean handed me to Sam as carefully as he could and then slid in the back with us.

"Drive." Dean said.

"Is she gonna be alright?" John said shifting the car into drive.

"I hope for all our sakes that she will be." Dean stripped off his jacket and his over shirt and pressed his over shirt against my stomach where I was bleeding out.

"Ahh!" I screamed as a fresh flare of searing pain coursed through my body making my vision double and blur.

Sam was stroking my hair a look of pure terror on his face.

"Who is she?" John asked.

"She's… very important to us, and may be our only way to live through this." Dean replied.

"We gotta get her to a hospital." John said.

"No!" Dean, Sam and I all said. "Just somewhere safe, trust us." Dean added before turning to glance at Sam with the same terror.

"I thought Cas said she couldn't hurt you." Dean said.

"Maybe not… when… I have… more strength, but... " I was having problems speaking, the pain was too much and I was too weak, but I willed myself to stay awake. "I was… too weak…"

"Just stay with us, Dee, please." Sam said softly.

Dean moved the shirt, pressing it harder. And I squeezed my eyes shut and whimpered. "I'm sorry…" I said as tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Don't you dare!" Dean said, "You're not allowed to leave us, not now." Dean reached one hand up and wrapped it around my cheek and tilted my head slightly so that he could look into my eyes. "Sam and I need you, baby, you can't leave us."

The tears felt like hot coals falling down my face as my body was growing colder.

"How long till we get somewhere?" Sam asked softly.

"15 minutes." Mary replied.

"Drive faster!" Dean yelled.

Sam held me against him as Dean continued to apply pressure to my side. I saw as Dean and Sam exchanged very worried glances. I didn't even have the strength to move my arms.

My eyelids felt so heavy and my breathing was laboured as I worked for each breath. Sam's gently strokes on my forehead, giving me just barely enough energy to stay awake and fight off death.

Dean pressed a little hard and I winced and coughed, tasting the metallic taste of blood in my mouth. The cough adding to the pain and knocking the breath out of me. I turned more toward Sam and held me tighter against him. My eyes closed as my breathing became more shallow.

"Dee! Dammit Dee, stay with us, baby." I heard Dean, but I was too weak to respond or even open my eyes.

My body went limp against Sam and I heard him whispering to me, pleading for me to hang on just a little bit longer, but then his words began to fade.


	24. Chapter 24

24

I felt lips press against mine and a burst of energy flowed freely through me. Reigniting the pain and making me gasp, wince and yelp.

"You're not leaving us!" Sam whispered against my forehead.

"Good work, Sam." Dean said softly. "Hang in there, babe." he added to me.

"Easier said than done…" I said wincing.

A few minutes later the car stopped. John got out and moved the seat. "Here, let me help." He said.

Dean gently handed me off to John. I tried to hold the bloody and soaking shirt against my side, but I didn't have the strength to press it against me. John carried me inside as Mary led the way to a bedroom with a bathroom attached. John laid me gently down and Dean sat on the bed beside me, pressing the shirt to my wound harder and making me whimper.

"Sorry, love." Dean said softly.

"I'll get you some towels." Mary said, hurrying away.

"Help get this place secure right now." Dean said to Sam. "I'm not letting her leave us, but I need you to secure this place so that we have to time to heal her properly."

Sam hesitated and looked down at me. "Dean-"

"Sam, do it!" I said. "I'm not going anywhere so long as I can help it."

Sam leaned down over me on the bed and kissed me gently, a small rush of energy making it slightly easier to breath. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too…." I managed to say before coughing again.

He pressed his forehead against mine, his hand brushing my cheek lovingly.

"Now, Sam." Dean said and he moved away and hurried out the door.

Mary returned with towels and laid them on the bed. "She really doesn't look good, Dean."

"Don't you think I know that! Now help Sam get this place secure, please." Dean said.

Sam ushered Mary and John out and closed the door behind them.

Dean looked down at me, "Baby, hold on, please."

"Dean…" I tried to tell him that if he couldn't save me it was alright and that it wasn't he or Sam's fault.

Dean hurried to rip my shirt open and get a better view of the wound, he winced as he saw it. He held a clean towel to the wound and leaned down to kiss me. He kissed me deeply, letting the kiss linger and giving me as much of him as he knew how to. Breathing became a bit easier with each passing moment as his lips touched mine.

I was able to bring my hand to his cheek as he pulled away slightly, "It's alright, Dean…."

"No it is not alright, Dee." He wrapped one hand around my neck. "I need you, baby. I can't do any of this without you. Neither of us can. I don't think Sam and I can manage fighting without you. I'm not saying that because you're out warrior, hun. I'm saying it because you mean too much to us."

"If you work together you can do this. I've seen you two do amazing things…" I swallowed hard. "It's alright."

"I'm not letting you go, not now, not ever!" He kissed me again, harder and deeper, the energy flowing stronger than before with his determination and love.

I clung to his lips as I willed the energy to flow freely between us and I felt it compound with each cycle. I felt tidbits of my strength returning and the pain was very slowly receding.

He gently lifted me up and helped me out of the jacket and ripped clothes. Thankfully I had thought ahead and packed a change of clothes into the bag of supplies.

He tossed the bloody and ruined clothes aside and returned me to my back, now only a bra on my torso.

He grabbed a second towel, as the first was soaked. When he pressed it to the wound my whole body spasmed with the pain.

He brought his lips to mine again, tenderly and sweet, full of the energy I desperately needed. A small part of me, being selfish, just wanted to be let go…. I would be with Arria again… But I knew that they needed me more right now, so I fought. I fought off death and clung to every bit of the passion and love filled energy that he gave me, flowing it freely between us.

He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside and brought his lips to mine again, more eager this time. He trailed his lips down my neck and back up to my lips. Then he pulled away slightly and turned around on the bed as he took my boots off and let them hit the floor. Then he very gently, pulled my jeans down.

I could feel my wounds very very slowly beginning to heal. The cut on my cheek, no longer hurt and I knew it was already healed. The slice on my shoulder was beginning to tingle and the pain fading, it too was almost healed.

Dean was as gentle as he could be and when he did what he could he went into the bathroom and cleaned off the blood on himself as I started to drift off, feeling my side, no longer seeping blood out and beginning to heal. I could breath easily, the pain was still literally everywhere, but felt more like that of exhaustion than wounds.

He returned and kissed my forehead and then left quietly.

I fell asleep, hoping to dream of Arria, but all that there was, was darkness. Then I bolted upright, wincing as my side was still very sore and the wound still there, though not bleeding and beginning to close. I was feeling the presence of angels nearing. I slipped my jeans on and my boots and put on the overshirt that while bloody was at least in one piece, I didn't bother to button it, modesty was not important at the moment.

I headed out, grabbing the daggers that Sam had left in the room. I headed down the hall. I had enough energy flowing through me to fight, even if my wound wasn't yet fully healed. I had to manage.

"Dee!" Dean said standing up.

"Hey, we got a problem. Those blood things, the sigils- they're gone." John said, entering the room and then glancing at me with curiosity.

"Gone as in…" Sam stood up.

"That's because they're here." I said, taking a dagger in each hand.

"Wait, they? As in…" Sam said just before a loud high-pitched noise filled the house, breaking windows and light bulbs and plunging the room into darkness.

My pendant began to glow offering us a little light. I spun my daggers as I faced the presence that I knew was coming through the front door.

"Dee, you can't fight." Dean said.

"I can and I will."

"Your wound isn't healed yet." Sam said.

"There's no running from this fight." I said. "This is do or die."

An angel burst through the front door, a guy.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm Uriel." He said and he looked familiar to me, which was validated when he saw me. "What are you doing here?"

"I take it we've met before? Excuse me if I don't search through my memories at the moment for who you are." I said.

"You shouldn't be here." He said.

"Yeah, well, I could say the same about you."

I heard the other door burst open and knew that it was Anna without needing to look over. For some reason I knew the greater threat was Uriel.

Uriel lunged and Dean went forward getting knocked aside. Sam was knocked aside by Anna and then she threw John threw the wall. Sam picked up the angel killing blade and tried to stand, but out of the corner of my eye I saw Anna stab Sam with something.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled.

"Sam!" I yelled turning long enough toward Anna as I threw a dagger at her and it hit her in the chest, it didn't kill her, but it significantly wounded her, she fell to her knees. I faced Uriel. "Dean go to Sam." I said.

Uriel punched me where my wound was beginning to bleed slightly as my movement opened the wound again and knocked me down hard, then he wrapped his hand around my neck and lifted me up. I tried to swipe at him with my dagger but he knocked the blade from my hand. Then he froze and let me go as I slumped to the floor as the room spun.

I watched as Anna and Uriel were incinerated. I heard voices, but was barely conscious. I felt a stronger angel presence and then John was leaning over me, but it wasn't John.

"You are a warrior, you have fought well to protect them."

I coughed, the wound seeming to be worse than before, and blood was in my mouth. "Sam…"

"Will be fine, I promise you. You can rest now, you don't have to fight anymore." He stroked my cheek gently, filling me with a warmth, but I fought it. "You don't wish to rest?"

"I will fight for them to my last breath!" I said.

"Then you will take your last breath against this wall without them."

"Where are they?"

"Home where they belong."

"And you won't take me back to them?"

"You are an unexpected encounter in their lives. Something no one thought to expect. You're a wild card we can't afford to play with. You will stay here and die."

He walked over to Mary and lifted her up and carried her out the door. A moment later I heard the impala driving away.

I sat up and took out the business card from the hotel out of my pocket and climbed to my feet looking for a phone. I found a land line and dialed the number as I slumped down to the floor holding the receiver to my ear. One hand pressed my shirt over my wound.

When I got the operator on the phone I asked for the honeymoon suite and prayed that Castiel was still there.

It rang and rang and… "Hello?"

I cried in relief, "Castiel! I need you!" I yelled.

In a flash, Castiel was in front of me and I kneeling beside me.

"What happened?"

I shook my head, "I don't really know."

"You're weak… and wounded." Castiel said.

"Yeah, thanks for that, Captain Obvious."

"You need to be healed. Where are Sam and Dean?"

I summoned my daggers and sheathed them, absorbing the little bit of energy they still held and feeling slightly better, but still bleeding too much.

"Sam and Dean are fine… back home."

"Then that's where we're going." He lifted me up into his arms and let my little bit of energy flow into and mingle with his light.

"Wait, Castiel… Can we make it? Are you strong enough?"

"We will see. It should be easier without passengers. You might be weak, but you still have your own power to help in this. You just need to stay conscious long enough to get back to them."

I nodded and let what energy I had merge with his light, it strangely made me feel better.

Then I felt the push into my chest, but it wasn't that bad this time. I closed my eyes and we landed in a familiar hotel room and crumpled to the floor, both of us bleeding from our noses.

Castiel was slumped against the wall, with me sprawled on his lap too weak to move.

"Castiel! Dee!" Sam and Dean both said, running to our sides.

Dean took me off of Castiel as Sam helped Castiel to the bed, as he was passed out. I wrapped my arms around Dean, finding enough strength to do that and he hugged me close as he laid me on the other bed. Sam joined us. I wasn't as weak as before, but I still had the bleeding wound that Uriel had opened even further.

"You are the most beautiful sight ever! I thought we lost you forever." Dean said, with a hand on my cheek. "I thought Michael was going to kill you."

"He couldn't unless I accepted my death, I refused, so he left me there to die. I had the card from the hotel and called Castiel. Thankfully he answered and got me." I striped my over shirt off, wincing, my hands shaking.

"Towels, Sam." Dean said and he got up and quickly went to the bathroom.

Dean cupped my cheek and kissed me desperately. The burst of energy flowed through me instantly and almost made me gasp. My pendant was hot against my chest.

Sam returned with towels and I laid down as Dean pressed one to the wound. Sam took one of my hands and held it in his and kissed the back of it.

"Micheal won't know I made it back. He'll think I died."

"I don't get it, why would he save us, but not you?" Sam asked.

"I'm a wild card, that's what he called me. Something no one on either side expected to have to face. He didn't want me interfering with anything. I refused to accept his offer of death. I couldn't leave you two unless I had no other option."

I was feeling the wound healing and moved Dean's hand with the towel over the wound. And a soft purple glow emanated from my wound as it healed. Above the wound was the beginning of a nasty and very large bruise over my lower ribs.

My pendant was growing hotter against my chest and I took a deep breath as a burning pain seared through my body. I knew, some how, that the pain was a good pain, but it didn't stop it from hurting.

I felt as though my pendant were lifting me up by my chest and then I felt it slam into me knocking the wind out of me as the light around my wound disappeared. I sat up gasping for breath as my wound was healed, although still extremely sore.

"Well, that was…" I was still catching my breath. "Interesting."

"How…?" Dean said, running his fingers along my side.

I giggled, "That tickles." I said grabbing his hand.

Sam and Dean chuckled in relief.

I smiled at them and then wrapped them both into a hug, one arm looped around each of their necks. They held me together for a while, I felt the energy flow between us and felt fully rejuvenated, my pendant calmingly warm against my chest.

Eventually, we all pulled apart. I was still covered in dried blood and desperately needed a shower. I headed to the bathroom, slowly.

Sam followed me into the bathroom. "Dean went to get us some food."

I was looking at my side in the mirror. The wound was healed, but the bruise was quickly darkening and was almost covering my left side completely, right where Uriel had hit me so hard. I had a feeling that if I had been a normal human I would've died from internal bleeding instantly from the strength of the hit.

"Uriel knew me, the way he hit me… there was a deeper reason behind that." I said softly.

Sam just looked at me, "I don't think it really matters anymore, does it?"

I shook my head, "No, not really, he's gone." I gently slipped onto the counter. "Will you help me with my boots. I can't seem to bend over. It hurts."

Sam smiled and walked over to me and took the boots off and tossed them out the door, then he stood between my legs. His hand brushed my cheek and I closed my eyes for a moment only to look up into his eyes filled with pain.

"Sam…" I brought a hand to his cheek.

"We almost lost you… twice, in one day. And the last time… we really believed we'd never see you again." He swallowed hard as he rested his forehead against mine.

"But you didn't. I'm right here."

"We've seen you do amazing things just to protect us. Do you know how hard it is to let you play the role of protector?" He said softly.

"Probably just as hard as it is to be the protector." I smiled weakly, seeing his pain. "Sam," I tilted his head so he would look at me. "My role is to fight with you and for you. But it's more than that. I would willingly give my life for you or Dean. Easily, no questions asked. Because I love you."

"I love you too, Dee. More than you know." His hands gently brushed down my bare arms. His lips met mine tenderly as his hands found the button on my jeans.

"Sam… I really need a shower first."

"That's why I'm helping you take off the jeans." He smiled. "Not that it didn't cross my mind. If only to help with the bruise."

I kissed him as I used my hands and arms to lift off the sink so that he could pull the jeans down for me.

"I'll get you some clean clothes to change into." He said softly.

Before he could pull away I wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him to me for a kiss before he left.

I got off the counter and got the underwear and bra off as I started the hot water, wincing as I had to bend over to start the water, the pain knocking the wind out of me for a moment. At that moment I was beyond happy that something I had done in Montana was invest in laser hair removal on my legs, and other areas, I wouldn't be needing to bend over to shave.

I got in and basked in the warmth of the water. I heard Sam come in and put clothes on the counter and stay in the room with me.

"You don't have to stay in here, Sam."

"I know I don't have to, but forgive me if I'm reluctant to let you out of my sight for a while." He replied softly.

I smiled to myself as I finished washing my hair, having to take it slow as reaching over my head caused me pain. I had a feeling that there would be no amount of their energy that would heal this. It would have to heal on it's own, but I also knew that it would still heal faster than if I were normal.

"Hey, you both in here? Just tell me if you're doing anything…"

"She's showering, Dean." Sam said.

"Hey, just checking. Standing guard, or something?" Dean asked as he entered the bathroom.

"No, just…"

"It's alright. I get it." Dean said softly. "Dee, I got you a french dip sandwich. Food and booze out here when you're done."

"Good. I need a drink."

"Babe, we all need a drink… or twenty." I heard his boots on the tile as he walked out.

I finished washing my very sore body and rinsed. I used my foot to turn of the water and Sam handed me a towel around the curtain and I gently used it to towel dry my hair as best as I could before I wrapped it around me and got out.

He had a tank top, underwear and jeans out for me. I asked him if he could get me a different shirt because it really hurt to lift my arms and he nodded, returning with one of Dean's clean button up flannel shirts, which was fine by me.

I sipped it on and buttoned a few buttons. I already had the underwear on, painfully, by the time he returned with the shirt.

Dean was stuffing his face and he swallowed his bite of food as we came out. "Why didn't you just heal up the bruise while I was gone?" He asked Sam.

"It's not gonna heal like that, Dean. It'll take some time this time." I said as I sat down on the small sofa, which really felt like an afterthought as an added amenity to the room.

Sam sat down beside me as he grabbed my food and handed it to me. Dean got up and got me a plastic cup of whiskey and set it on the nightstand between one of the beds and the sofa. He leaned down and kissed my cheek softly before sitting down to eat his food again.

I opened the to go box and picked at the fries that came with it as I sipped the whiskey.

Sam ate some of his food, then set his box on the table and put a hand on my thigh, his arm resting gently over my legs.

"So, I take it that next time I offer you a quickie you're gonna take it?" Dean asked playfully.

"Yeah, you know, we'll just get it on in the backseat while Sam drives!" I said rolling my eyes.

"If it keeps you from almost dying, then yeah, fine by me." Sam said, stroking my thigh tenderly.

I felt my heart swell and wrapped a hand around his neck and he moved closer toward me.

"Gotta admit, I'm kind of with Sam on that one.. No more running off like that when you're that weak. We get you the strength you need first. Especially, when we know we're going to be fighting. Got it?" Dean said eyeing me with sad eyes.

"Got it." I said softly, smiling lovingly at him.

I downed the whiskey that was in the cup, which was about half a cup, and Dean got up to refill it.

"How long you think Cas will be out this time?" Dean asked me.

"Considering his power was significantly weaker than it was when we had all left together… it'll take him some time." I glanced over at him, sleeping on the bed. "I owe him my life, if he hadn't come to get me…"

Sam took the hand that was wrapped around his neck and wrapped his hand around it.

"What about your daggers?" Dean asked.

I willed the dagger to appear beside him and it quickly materialized by him. "I made sure to grab it."

"Yeah, I see that. Could you have grabbed it from here?" Dean asked.

I shrugged, "I didn't know and I wasn't willing to risk it. Besides I absorbed the energy that I used to form it, so it helped us get back here."

I sheathed the dagger and sipped on the whiskey, hoping that the liquor would kick in and help with some of the radiating pain on my side.

"We'll stay here for awhile. At least until your side is healed and Castiel is awake." Dean said.

"That's fine. They have my card on file, we can stay here as long as we need. Might want to think about getting another room though, since he's taking one of the beds."

"We can take care of that tomorrow. We'll all stay in here tonight." Dean said.

"That's because neither of you want me out of your sight." I said softly. "Not that I have any complaints."

"Yeah, just let us be overprotective for a while, Dee. I know it's not your thing, but just let us." Dean said.

I nodded. "Fine, but I expect to be cuddled!" I smiled. "Forgive me, if my womanly needs to be cuddled come out."

Dean and Sam chuckled. Sam sat up and held his arm up. Before I could move Dean motioned for Sam to move down.

Sam moved to the other end of the sofa and I got up slowly and carefully and leaned against Sam, his arm wrapping gently around me as Dean sat under my legs, his hands gently caressing and rubbing my bare legs.

"Better?" Dean asked.

"Much." I said as he handed me my cup of whiskey. I smiled feeling the energy flowing pleasantly between the three of us.

I sighed as I realized I would have to buy another jacket and I was beginning to think it would be a good idea to buy more than one. I gently tugged Sam's arm tighter around me and he obliged willingly as he kissed my head, his other hand running through my almost fully dried hair.

"You know something, your hair is really soft." Sam said with a chuckle.

"She's a woman, Sam, not a cat." Dean said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but just like cats most women enjoy having their hair played with." I replied.

"Good to know, hun." Dean said with a smile, his hands still tenderly running up and down my legs.

I finished the whiskey and Dean offered to get me more and I let him up to grab the bottle and come back under my legs. He filled up my cup and handed it back to me, refilling Sam's as well.

"You two have got to be exhausted." I said softly.

"Compared to the woman who was wounded twice, fighting two angels, almost died twice, time traveled twice… need I go on?" Dean said.

"I think that about summed it up." I replied. "But still you two have got to be tired. You can get some sleep. I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't think either of us are moving anytime soon, babe." Dean said.

"Nope." Sam added kissing the top of my head, his hand still stroking my hair.

I smiled, "Fine, then at least talk about something."

"Fine, tell us about your first real boyfriend." Dean said with a smirk. "And middle school doesn't count."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, why not." Sam added.

I rolled my eyes, "Fine. He was a jerk. Next question."

"A jerk, seriously? Now I'm even more curious." Sam said.

"He was someone I had gone to school with since elementary school. I had never really liked him, but once someone had pointed out that he like me… I figured why not, he was a decent guy… or so I thought. After hearing that he liked me and was going to ask me to homecoming, which would've been my first formal dance I was attending… oh and this was my Junior year by the way. Anyway, my mom took me dress shopping, but thankfully before we bought a dress I found out he had asked someone else.

"When that relationship failed he came running to me. We didn't really date. He just kind of hung out at my house after school for a few days a week. Then I got really sick. Found out my kidneys were shutting down and missed a ton of school."

"Wait, seriously?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, apparently Advil affects your kidneys. I had to stop taking Advil as often as I was, they healed… obviously. At the time I was functioning at less than a total of 25%, pretty close to being put on dialysis. But, anyway, he came by most days just to spend time with me. I thought things were getting pretty serious between us and almost… very close to giving him my virginity, but I didn't. When it came down to Junior Prom, we were technically together, but he refused to take me. Said he was going to take an under classman because they would put out."

"Damn, seriously?" Dean said in disbelief.

"Yeah, then added that if neither of us had dates for our Senior prom he would take me then. I dumped his ass and never looked back."

"How about the guy after that?" Sam asked.

"Um, I got my first job at a local retail store and he worked there. He was sweet… and clingy… very clingy. Our first and only date, we went to a local movie theater. And you know they play advertisements.. well, at this one it was all local businesses advertising and he kept seeing pictures of houses and cars and talking about our future and marriage and kids. That ended quickly and I pretty much stayed single until I graduated."

"And that's when you met that guy with a kid, right?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, he's the one that got my virginity." I said.

"So, wait, you… no offense here, but literally a sex goddess, didn't even lose your virginity until after high school?" Sam asked with a chuckled.

"Um, none taken, and yes." I said.

"So, what, you were just naturally good at sex?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"I guess. I've been told I'm a great kisser and once I became sexually active… well, you both know. So, yeah I guess." I said with an awkward shrug.

"What were you like in high school? I kind of picture you being the wild child and the partier." Sam asked.

"Not at all actually. I was quite, shy, friendly… I was in band, marching band… Don't laugh." I added as Dean and Sam chuckled. "I wanted to be in choir, but my mom said I couldn't sing, so she took me out. I was good at English. Terrible at Science. I hated gym. I hated myself most of the time. I never felt pretty. I never felt good enough. I felt like a nobody. Anything else you wanna know?"

"I find most of that hard to believe." Dean said.

"Like what?"

"Not being pretty. Hating yourself. Feeling like a nobody. That seems like the polar opposite of who you are now." Sam added.

"That's because I changed myself for myself. I got tired of feeling depressed. Plus it helped when I started feeling prettier as I took better care of myself. I started getting attention and I liked." I smiled as I sipped my whiskey.

"That sounds more like you." Dean said.

"I think that's you calling me an attention whore…"

"You said it! Not me!" Dean said with a chuckle.

I extended my foot up to his shoulder and tapped his cheek. "Not nice." I said.

He trailed his fingers from my ankle up my leg as he gently kissed the top of my foot, sending shivers through my body. He smirked at me devilishly. I left my foot there relishing in his sweet fingers trailing teasingly up and down my leg along with Sam's hand combing through my hair.

I finished my whiskey and Dean offered to refill it but I said no and he took my empty up and set it on the night stand. "Anything else you two wanna ask me?" I said as I snuggled into Sam's arm around me more and he tightened his arm a little.

"How about brothers and sisters? You got more than that little brother?" Dean asked.

"I actually have 6 or 7 sisters, but I've only met one. Her name is Krista, she's clinging… and complete opposite of me. I don't really know her all that well. But I've never met the others, let alone know their names."

"Seriously? Why not?" Sam asked.

"Their from my dad, I doubt he even really knew them if at all. I only knew because of my grandma on my dad's side."

"So, you never got to know your dad, but you spent time with his parents?" Dean asked.

"His dad and his step-mom, yes. His real mom, she never liked me." I shrugged. "His step-mom became my only grandma." It was quiet for a few moments.

"So, how many career choices did you go through before settling on Psychology?" Sam asked.

"Um, let's see. I wanted to be a lawyer for the longest time. Then it was forensic science, and then forensic psychology. That's what I was originally going for with my psychology degree."

"Why didn't you go through with the law degree?" Sam asked intrigued.

"Let's see… um, there aren't very many branches of law. Business… no thank you. Family, hell no. Criminal… I didn't want to take the chance of either putting an innocent person in jail or keeping a guilty person from jail. Plus there was all the political stuff and I just didn't think I would be happy in a job where most of my work was literally paperwork." I stifled a yawn as I leaned against Sam and closed my eyes.

"I think it's time to put sleeping beauty to bed, Sam." Dean said softly after a while.

"I don't want to move though." I said. "I'm comfortable here with both of you."

"You realize there's a perfectly good bed right there not getting used, right?" Dean said.

"I'll stay here with her. You can sleep on the bed if you want." Sam said softly as he slipped down a little in the sofa to rest his head back.

Dean sighed and moved my legs gently, but returned a few moments later with a pillow for Sam's head, a blanket for me and another pillow for himself as he got back under my legs after taking his boots off. He draped the blanket over me and himself so my legs would be covered and got himself comfortable.

Dean turned off the light on the nightstand behind him.

I fell asleep quickly and was blessed by Arria in my dreams. She had told me that she had helped send an extra blessing when I had returned with Castiel simply for having made the choice to fight death and get back to Sam and Dean. She told me I was brave and strong and while I was on earth fighting angels and demons she was watching me, feeling proud of what I was doing for love. She also told me that my bruise would heal within a few days, but would be extremely sore until then and I needed to let her papa's take care of me and get plenty of rest.

By the time the dream faded, I felt full of love and comfort and was happy.


	25. Chapter 26

25

I woke up, still leaning against Sam, although Dean was gone. Sam was still sleeping and I got up and used the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I looked in the mirror and lifted the shirt and saw that the bruise looked even worse than it had the night before. It was a very dark purple and blue and you could easily see the outlines of a fist in the bruise. It even felt worse than it had the night before.

Sam knocked on the door, which wasn't closed all the way and swung open. He saw the bruise and wince slightly. "That looks worse. Are you sure we can't heal it?"

I nodded. "Arria came to me last night, said it would take a few days to heal and be very sore until it did. She didn't tell me it would feel worse though. She said I needed to let her papas take care of me." I said with a warm smile.

Sam smiled in return and stepped forward. "Sounds like a smart girl." he kissed my cheek. "Come on. Let's get you lying down. I'll hit the ice machine and get some clean towels from the office. Least we can do is ice it."

He put me on the bed, giving me the pillows that were on the couch and bringing the blanket over and laying it over my legs. Before leaving he kissed my forehead and handed me the TV remote.

Even the fabric on the shirt was irritating the bruise and I ended up leaving it buttoned on one button between my breasts and moved the side of the shirt off the bruise. I turned on the TV and found a channel playing the original Footloose movie and watched it.

Dean returned before Sam, with coffee. He saw the bruise and furrowed his brow, "Wow, that looks really bad."

"Yeah, I know. It doesn't feel too good either. Can't even have the shirt touching it."

I tried to sit up so that I could drink the coffee, that I really wanted, but it hurt.

"Here," Dean helped me sit up and then sat behind me so I could lean back against him without having to move too much. "Better?" He asked after handing me the coffee.

"Yes, thank you." I said as I grabbed his right hand and wrapped it around my non injured side.

"Where'd Sam go?" He asked.

"To get me ice and some clean towels." I sipped my coffee.

"Is this… Footloose?" Dean asked.

"Yes, and I love this movie. So, no making fun of me. It has good music."

"I would've thought you would say something about Kevin Bacon being hot." Dean chuckled.

"Oh, God, no! He's not even cute, then or now. And he certainly hasn't aged well."

Sam returned. He bundled ice in a clean plastic waste basket liner that he had asked for at the front desk and then wrapped a towel around it and handed it to me.

I rested my arm in a way that the ice pack was kept there without me needing to holding. Even the slight pressure of it was painful, but as the ice slowly seeped into my body, it began to numb the pain slightly.

I pulled the blanket over me as the ice pack began to make me cold. Having Dean behind me helped to warm me up as well as the hot coffee.

"Footloose, really?" Sam asked in almost a mocking tone.

"I am armed with hot coffee and an ice pack, which would you prefer?" I raised an eyebrow at him playfully.

"Not judging." Sam said putting his hands up in defeat and smiling.

"There's nothing better you'd rather watch?" Dean asked.

"Unless you find a channel playing The LIttle Mermaid, I'm watching this." I smiled with a light chuckle.

"Little Mermaid?" Sam asked. "That you're feel good movie?"

"For your information, yes. It will always be my favorite movie."

Sam grabbed his coffee from the table and sat on the bed with us as we watched the movie.

When Dean decided to go and get some food for us he made Sam take his place so the I wouldn't have to move too much.

Sam took off his boots and his over shirt before slipping in gently behind me, putting one leg on the other side of me. He situated the pillows quickly and then grabbed my hips and gently pulled me further back and against him, causing no pain as he did so.

My movie had ended and I couldn't find anything else to watch so I picked a channel that played reruns of Law & Order: SVU.

Sam didn't complain and we watched together.

I had given Dean a card of his own for my money so that he could freely purchase whatever it was that we needed. He was reluctant at first, but once I explained that I was usually the one wasting half my food, I should be paying for it myself. He finally agreed to keep it. And with his and Sam's cash not exactly have any revenue, we needed the money for hotels and food. I didn't mind. I had the disposable income literally, and with Ted still working his investing magic, that was growing even more.

The ice pack stopped being cold and was a squishy mass indicating that the ice had melted so I set the ice pack on the bed beside us.

"You want me to get you some fresh ice?" Sam offered.

"No, not right now. Think my side is frozen enough."

Dean returned with food and I ate.

It went on like that for a few days. The coddled me and cuddled me. The three of us usually sleeping in the same bed, with me in the middle. They guys were reluctant to let me out of their sight and one of them stayed with me at all times if not both of them.

Three days after returning with Castiel, he finally awoke. I was getting dressed, finally able to do everything, with very little pain. I had finished showering and Dean was currently in the shower.

"You're awake!" I said happily. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, and you?" He asked standing up and looking at my now slightly bruised side.

I hadn't yet pulled a shirt over my head, but I had a bra and my jeans were already on. Not that I cared. Castiel was an angel and as such didn't have desire's of the flesh. At least not in anyway that made me feel it was necessary to cover myself.

"I'm doing better. Still a little sore, but better." I said as I slipped the shirt on. "Dean's in the shower and Sam's getting coffee." I added as he looked around.

"Thank you." He said.

"Uh, for what? You're the one that saved my life by bringing me back here. I owe you the gratitude." I replied with a chuckled.

"If it weren't for your power, we wouldn't have gotten back here. Or very possibly even gotten there in the first place. And without you, they would've been unprotected." Castiel said flatly.

I told him what I knew about Michael the angel that had stopped Anna and Uriel and what he had said about me.

"He's right. You were never seen to be here with them. You're a very unexpected challenge for both sides. Especially, since you don't work for either side. Your only prerogative is protecting Sam and Dean. That doesn't exactly work for either side."

Dean came out of the shower and jumped slightly, "Well, good to see you up. How you feelin'?"

"Better, thank you. I should leave and look into what's been happening while I've been… incapacitated." Castiel said.

"Uh, yeah, sure… just keep in touch." Dean said.

"I will." Castiel turned back to me. "Watch over them for me."

"Always do, always will." I smiled at him as he disappeared.

Dean walked over to me, "Let's see it." he said softly as he lifted my shirt up to see how the bruise was doing. "It looks better. How's it feel?"

"Still a little sore, only when I'm bending over though." I said as he let shirt fall back down.

"Good, because we should probably hit the road." He pulled a shirt over his head.

"Fine by me. I'm kinda getting tired of only seeing the inside of this hotel room." I stepped forward and put my hands on his chest. "Not that I didn't enjoy you two coddling me."

His hand grabbed my hips and pulled me gently toward him. "Yeah, do you know how hard it was to behave myself around you? Especially, when you kept barely wearing a shirt most of the time."

I smirked as I ran my hands up to wrap around his neck. "Well, I'm feeling better now…" I stepped away from him and pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it at him.

He grabbed his phone from the dresser. "Uh, yeah, Sam, why don't you take your time coming back. Oh, and Castiel's up and gone already. But, uh, yeah, totally take your time…" He smirked at me as I slipped my jeans off and then crawled over the bed, giving him a nice view of my butt. "Thanks, man. Owe you one." he hung up and tossed the phone on the other bed and quickly pulled his shirt off.

I got to my knees and pulled my hair over one shoulder and unhooked my bra and tossed it aside. I felt him climb on the bed and then his hands were gently wrapping around my waist as his lips brushed over my bare shoulder and trailed kisses up my neck. His hands trailed gently over my body, touching every part of me.

I pulled away to lay down on my back and he kneeled between my legs. He was gentle, being sure not to hurt my bruise. I hadn't realized how much I had missed this touch from them. And in reality it had been less than a week, but felt like a lifetime.

Afterward we got dressed again and Dean called Sam and told him to check us out so that we could hit the road. We packed up and I found the picture that Dean usually kept in his pocket of us before we had faced Lucifer sitting on the table near my laptop. It had been slightly crumpled and smoothed out. I folded it in half and walked over to Dean as he slipped his jacket on and put it back in his pocket against his heart.

He pulled me against him and kissed me deeply. And without asking I knew that while he thought I was lost to him in the past and dying, he had held onto that picture and had… maybe… even cried over it. The thought made my heart ache.

Sam returned as I was sliding my laptop into my messenger bag, my boots on and ready to go. He handed me a coffee and kissed my cheek. "Where are we going?"

"We'll head west." Dean said. "Find a hotel later tonight. See what we can dig up online and what not."

I sipped my coffee as the guys grabbed the rest of the stuff and took it out to the car. I grabbed one of my sweaters from the lot of clothes I had purchased before we time hopped and slipped it over my head.

Dean got behind the wheel and Sam held the passenger door open for me and slid in and he followed me. Once the door closed Dean reversed the car and we got on the road.

We stopped for lunch in a diner that was clearly preparing for Valentine's Day. Paper hearts were everywhere with pink, red, and white decorations everywhere.

We sat in a booth, Sam beside me and Dean across from us. I flicked a paper heart toward Dean and chuckled.

"Not a fan?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Not really."

"I thought all girls loved Valentine's Day." Sam said.

"No, most girls like it because they expect big fancy gifts, like diamonds and gold." I replied as I sipped the coffee I had.

"What, you never got the fancy gifts?" Dean asked.

"I never said that. I just think it's ridiculous to buy something so extravagant for such a lame excuse as a holiday."

"So, I take it no exchange of gifts then?" Dean asked with a soft smile.

"No, we don't have to do that stuff." I said even though I was already thinking of what to get each of the guys, already having an idea of what I wanted to get them.

Our food came and we ate. Dean took a call when we were done and Sam went to the bathroom. I told them I would be waiting in the car for them. I took out my phone and played some music with headphones in. A song came on that I enjoyed singing to and not really caring, I started singing out loud, knowing it was a song I could actually sing, so I at least knew I wasn't embarrassing myself. I just made sure not to sing too loudly.

When the song was over Dean leaned in through the driver's side window and Sam on the passenger's side. I pulled the headphones out and felt a blush rise to my cheeks.

"Can't sing my ass!" Dean said with a chuckle. "Damn! Get you in the recording studio, with your looks and that voice… you'll be an overnight sensation, babe."

"Uh, no. You're biased." I said stopping the music and putting my phone the in the glove box.

A girl walked up and tapped Dean on the shoulder and he moved out of the way. "From someone not biased, you have a beautiful voice." She said with a soft smile and walked away.

Dean and Sam both chuckled as they got in. I blushed deeper and slouched in the seat slightly.

"There you have it, love. You can sing." Dean put the keys in the ignition. "Guess Kelsey was right. Maybe we should hit a karaoke bar." He chuckled.

"Uh, no. Not gonna happen. How much did you two hear anyway?" I asked.

"All of it." Sam said with a smile. "We were headed out when you started and we kind of just stopped to listen."

"What he means is it literally stopped us in our tracks. And we weren't the only ones, babe. A few people stopped and listened for a bit as they were walking by." Dean added.

"Wait, didn't you say that your own mom said you couldn't sing? Isn't that why she took you out of choir?" Sam asked and I nodded. "Well, she was wrong. Very wrong, Dee. You can definitely sing."

"Yeah, no offense, babe, but your mom seems like an ass." Dean added.

"Well, from a psychologist's point of view I guess she would be the cause of most of my self-esteem issues when I was younger. But she's still my mom." I replied softly. "Anyway," I added changing the subject. "Who called?"

"Bobby, he got wind of a case. We can be there tomorrow if we drive all night." Dean replied.

"Sounds good." Sam said.

"So, what is it?"

"Not sure. Apparently, two people literally ate each other to death."

"Seriously? That's disgusting!" I said with a shake of my head. "Definitely sounds like our type of case, though. Still gross. You can totally check those bodies out yourself. I've got a bad enough image in my head."

Dean chuckled. "That's fine. I'll hit the coroner's you and Sam and can check the house out where it happened."

"Fine by me." I added.

After about an hour I climbed over the seat and sat in the back and searched for what I would get the guys, with my phone's wifi. Luckily, I found that there was a great weapons shop in the town we were headed to. They had a great selection of weapons. I had my eye on a couple of really nice silver revolvers for the guys. They were pretty expensive and I wanted to get them personally engraved as well. I would have to pay extra for the rush on the job, but I didn't have a problem with that. But before I made the purchase I would go there and check them out in person and see if the owner had anything better.

I sent a quick email to the guy asking if he had anything better that wasn't on his website and within twenty minutes he had replied with an astounding assortment of pictures of beautiful revolvers. I told him I would be in his shop the next day looking to purchase two revolvers as gifts. I sent him copies of my permits to speed the process and told him I would want them engraved and cost wasn't an issue.

I exited out and closed my laptop. It was starting to get dark and I closed my eyes. It wasn't long before we stopped to grab dinner, eating it in the car.

After eating I fell asleep. I slept for a few hours and then relieved Dean at the wheel and he took the backseat. Sam was sleeping against the window. I enjoyed driving when it was quiet. Driving on the open road was still something I enjoyed, and while sitting in Aphrodite's driver's seat was more comfortable, the impala was just as fun to drive.

I got us to the town just after 1pm. I pulled up to a hotel and Sam and Dean got out with me. I got us a double room, as all the single rooms were taken because it was Valentine's Day. We unloaded while Dean changed into one of his FBI suits. Then Sam changed as well.

"Unfortunately, you're gonna have to sit this out for right now. We don't have a suit or fake ID for you." Dean said. "The house is kind of still under lockdown."

I smiled, "That's fine. You mind if I just go and do girly stuff then?"

Sam and Dean exchanged glances.

"What? Seriously? I get that you two are being overprotective, but I'm fine, really. I'll keep my phone on me at all times. You two can't just keep me locked up in a hotel room all the time."

"That does sound really tempting though." Dean said with a chuckle. "Fine, but you answer your phone when we call. Or we'll tear this town apart looking for you, got it?"

"Got it." I smiled and kissed him before he left.

Sam turned to me. "You call us if you get into any trouble?"

I nodded. "I take my revolver with me, just in case."

Sam looked at me for a moment then nodded. He leaned down and kissed my cheek before following Dean out.

I slipped my revolver in the back of my jeans and headed out. I stopped in at a leather shop that was near the gun shop and found a great black leather jacket for me. I made the purchase and wore it.

When I got to the gun shop I went right up to the counter.

"Good afternoon, sweetheart, what can I do for ya?" The owner, who I knew was named George from the emails, smiled at me.

"I'm Dee. I was emailing you yesterday." I said.

"Oh, wow. No offense, but I wasn't expecting someone like you. You really seem to know your guns, darlin'."

I slipped my revolver out of my jeans and laid it on the counter. "I want something similar to this. Maybe not quite as much kick. Something a bit easier to fire with one hand."

He picked up the revolver and whistled. "This is a beautiful gun."

"Yeah, this one is mine and I'm looking for two that are similar as gifts for two very special people to me."

"Wait, this is your's? You can fire this?" He asked intrigued.

"Um, yeah. I wouldn't have a gun I couldn't fire." I said with a furrowed brow.

He chuckled, "Well, alright then. Let me go and get a few to show you. You gonna wanna fire them first?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Of course." I replied.

"Good answer." He walked into the back and returned with a stack of boxes and then went back to get another stack. He went to the front door and locked it and turned the sign around. "Go ahead, start looking."

I went through the boxes, all velvet lined with one revolver sitting inside. I took out each gun and felt it in my hand and spun it, feeling the weight. I went through half the boxes when George stopped me.

"When you said cost wasn't an option, how much are willing to pay?"

I was holding one revolver and flipping the barrel closed, not liking the feel of the gun. "For the right guns… whatever it costs." I said setting it back in the box and looking at him. "Why do I get the feeling that you have something better than these?"

George smiled, "I'll be right back."

I quickly looked at the other guns and didn't like them. George returned with a stack of seven boxes and set them down. "These are the best I have. Not in only detail, design, but just in their quality as well."

I opened the first few not really enjoying the feel of a wooden handled gun until I came across two, almost identical revolvers with intricate designs down the barrels and enough room for the engraving I wanted on the handles.

"Can I fire these?" I asked sliding the boxes toward him.

"You got good taste, girl." He motioned with his head for me to follow him around back to the small firing range. He grabbed the boxes and bullets. I slid my revolver back into my jeans.

He set the boxes down at a station and the box of bullets. He handed me a pair of safety glasses, but I refused the earmuffs. I picked up one gun, loaded it and flipped the barrel closed and aimed. I fired the six shots, hitting the target perfectly, and loving the way the gun felt in my hand. It was smooth firing and had very little kick. Perfect for Sam.

I empty the shells and set the gun back in it's box and grabbed the other one, slightly larger, but still took the same bullets. I loaded it and took aim, hitting the target again every time. It had a bit more kick than the other one and had a more antique, yet well taken care of, look to it. Perfect for Dean.

"I'll take these two." I said finally.

"Well, alright then. You also said something about engraving them?" George said taking the boxes and having me follow him back to the counter.

"Yes, on the handles." I showed him my pendant. "A copy of this with the words: With Love, Dee. In script." I pointed on the handles where I wanted them.

"Alright, you want it done today?" He asked.

"Preferably. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, we use a laser engraver, it doesn't take too long. I'll have to charge you for a rush order though."

"Not a problem. Do you also have three gun holsters?"

He showed me where the gun holsters where and I picked out three of them, one for each of us. He took a picture of the pendant and rang me up. The total cost was well over a thousand, but it was worth it. I gave him my number and he told me he would call once they were done. He also promised me that they would be shining beautifully when I returned to get them.

I left and once I was outside my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, babe, where are you?"

"I just finished getting myself a new jacket. Figured I might go and get a trim, my hairs getting long." I said, figuring I might as well, anyway.

"I kinda like the long hair." Dean said.

"I'm keeping the length, just getting a trim."

"Alright, how you feeling?"

"I'm fine. How'd it go at the coroner's office?"

"Gross, is about all you really wanna hear. Did you wanna go out tonight?" He asked.

"On Valentine's Day? No, thank you. Too busy or too depressing. Let's stay in tonight."

"Alright, when you think you're gonna be done?"

"A couple of hours at least. I'll meet you and Sam back at the hotel, alright?"

"Sounds good. See you there. Love you."

"Love you too." I said before hanging up.

I headed to a nearby salon and got a trim only, the hairdresser was in awe over how healthy and soft my hair was. I literally had every hairdresser in there admiring my hair.

When I was done getting it blow dried and paying, Sam called.

"Where are you?"

"Just got a haircut." I said.

"Seriously? I thought you liked your long hair."

"Just a trim, Sam."

"Oh, alright. Anyway, so the house was a bust. No sulfur, no EMF."

"So, we literally have nothing to go on other than what Dean has?"

"Unfortunately."

I was in an open area where I was alone and I doubled checked to make sure no one could hear me before speaking. "Well, speaking from experience, that usually means spell, or curse, or something along those lines."

"Maybe. When are you gonna be done?"

"Soon, I already told Dean I would meet you two back at the hotel."

"Okay. I'll see you there." He said. "Dee… I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes, I do. And I love you too."

We hung up and I strolled through shops near the gun shop, not really finding anything to buy. Around 7pm I got the call from George and I headed over.

He opened the boxes and showed me the guns, they were shining gorgeously and the engraving was perfect. He had even gotten me two gift bags for each revolver and holster. I explained that the third one was for me and I took my jacket off and put it on. It felt good and gave me a place to hold my gun. I slipped my gun in the holster and enjoyed the feel of it. Once I had my jacket on, I was already happy about the purchase of both the holster and the jacket.

"Well, whoever's getting these guns is certainly special indeed. Not only for the guns, but for the giver as well, you're something special, darlin'. Not many pretty young women can handle a gun as well as you can. Heck, not very many guys can handle a gun that well."

"Thank you, George, for everything." I said with a smile.

"Not at all, it was my pleasure. Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart." He said as I was on my way out.

I was thankful that he hadn't purchased fancy gift bags, they were just black with a little white tissue paper. I headed back to the hotel.

Sam was back by the time I got back.

"Dammit, Dee! I thought you said we weren't doing gifts!" Dean said when I walked in.

I chuckled, "These aren't for Valentine's Day. I've been wanting to get these for you, but haven't exactly been in a good place to get them. If I didn't happen to find what I was looking for you wouldn't be getting them." I handed them each their bag and they sat on the end of a bed by each other.

They set the holsters aside and Dean glanced up at me with anticipation in his eyes. He took out the box and opened it at the sametime as Sam opened his.

"Wow, Dee, this is beautiful!" Sam said. "This is too much, really." He glanced up at me.

"No, it's not. Trust me, I've been thinking about it for a while, but couldn't find what I was looking for." I replied with a smile.

Dean picked up his and admired the detail work, "Dee… this… it's… gorgeous!" He had a wide smile as he turned the gun and saw the engraving. "I love it!" He set the gun back in the box and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you, babe. Best Valentine's gift ever!" He kissed my cheek and went back to his gun.

"Again, not a Valentine's day gift." I said.

Sam stood up and wrapped a hand around my cheek and kissed me tenderly. "Thank you. I love it." He kissed me again. "I love you."

"I love you too. Both of you. I figured I couldn't be the only one with a nice gun." I said opening my jacket, showing off my holster and revolver after slid onto the dresser and sat down.

Dean had put the holster on and was spinning the gun in his hand. "Man, can't wait to fire this thing! How does she fire?" He asked.

"Beautifully! Of course! You think I don't know how to pick a good gun?"

He smirked at me, "I know you know your guns, babe. This is amazing. Thank you, hun."

"You're welcome. Both of you."

"I really hate to ask, but how much did these cost you?" Sam asked.

"Not as much as I thought they would actually. And that's all I'm telling you." I said smiling.

"Ya know who would appreciate something like this? Bobby! He would love one." Dean said.

"Already planned on getting him one. But I'm a bit picky and wanted to get you two your's first." I had already been planning on getting one for Bobby, but I intended to get him something a bit more antique, still able to fire, but something he would really appreciate.

"Picky? You do realize that most gun shops don't just have these type of guns on display, right?" Sam added.

"Oh, I know. You have to ask, and be sure to show your actual knowledge of guns before they ever bring out the better gear. Bringing my own revolver helped too. Now, I know these aren't as fancy as mine, but I wanted something a bit less flashy, but still stunning."

Dean smiled, "Definitely stunning, love!"

I felt something a hopped off the dresser. My smile vanishing.

"Dee? What's wrong?" Sam asked and Dean turned to look at me.

"Have you talked to Castiel lately?" I asked Dean.

"He's not here, if that's what you're asking." Dean said.

"No… but…"

"But what Dee?"

The feeling disappeared and I shrugged. "Nevermind."

"Uh, no, tell us." Dean said.

"I thought… I felt an angel's presence. Not strong, but still. It's gone now." I shook my head and shrugged my jacket off and holster, setting them on the dresser.

"Well, if it's gone… you're sure it's gone?" Sam asked.

I nodded, "Positive."

"Just let us know if you feel it again." Dean added.

I nodded as I slipped my boots off. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"I'm gonna go and get us some booze." Dean said slipping his jacket over his holster. He kissed my cheek quickly and headed toward the door. "I'll… uh, take my time." He winked at Sam before leaving.

Sam but his gun in the holster and set it on the night stand gently. "You really didn't have to get us the guns, Dee."

"I know." I said as I went through my bag grabbing some sexy lingerie I had purchased before.

It wasn't over the top, but it was pretty sexy. I picked something out for each of them, just for fun and to see what type of reaction I would get. I picked a red and black one out for Sam, something that was lacy and tied twice in the front with ribbon, holding it on. Even the matching underwear had ribbons on the hips that untied.

For Dean I had picked something a bit more risky, knowing it would drive him crazy.

I bundled the lingerie up in the silk robe I had gotten to go over it. Thankfully, neither of the guys ever went through my bag. Plus I had put them in a makeup bag, to keep them hidden.

I headed into the shower and locked the door. I quickly showered and blow dryed my hair and brushed it, it waved slightly at the freshly cut ends and looked really good.

I looked in mirror and for the first time ever I truly saw myself as gorgeous. I literally looked like one of the models in a magazine. I pulled the robe on and fixed my hair over my shoulders before leaving.

My heart was, for some reason, pounding in my chest. I had never understood the appeal of buying fancy lingerie when you literally only wore it for a few minutes before the guy tore it off of you, but standing at the bathroom door getting ready to go out and show Sam… I kind of understood the appeal.

"So, Dean said to call him when it's safe to come back." Sam said, bringing a bottle of water to his lips as he watched TV.

"Good to know." I said softly with a smile as I pressed the power button on the TV. I stood at the end of the bed he was sitting on.

He smiled at me.

I pulled the tie on the robe and let it fall from my shoulders to the floor. Sam's eyes widened as his smile widened, and I even saw a hint of a blush.

"Well, do you like it?" I asked.

Sam nodded slowly, "Best Valentine's Day ever!" he said softly.

I chuckled as I crawled across the bed to him as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. I straddled his lap as his hands wrapped around my hips and met my lips eagerly, but softly. I wrapped my hands around his neck, letting my fingers tangle in his hair.

He trailed kisses down my neck and over my shoulder, "You are too perfect." He whispered.

I ran my fingers down his bare chest, racking my nails lightly, and felt his body tremble under my touch. I went to his jeans and unbuttoned them. I climbed off his lap and stood up as he took his pants off. He moved to the edge of the bed and pulled me toward him.

I gently pushed him onto his back and got back on his lap. I kissed his chest and trailed kisses up to his lips and kissed him briefly. I sat up and took one of his hand and brought it to the lowest tied bow and he understood and pulled the ribbon, then slowly moved his hand over my now bare stomach and to the bow tied between my breasts and pulled the ribbon.

I let the top fall from my shoulders as his hand slid up and wrapped around my neck as he sat up to meet my lips. He wrapped his arms around me and flipped me onto my back. His fingers found the ties on the underwear and he undid them.

His hands ran over my body deliciously and I got lost in the pleasure of every touch. His hips moved slowly, relishing every moment. He made love to me in every meaning of the word, leaving me breathless and my heart hammering erratically.

Afterward, I laid on his chest in his arms.

"Can you stop being so perfect?" Sam said softly with a smile.

"I'm not perfect." I said with a chuckle.

"Dean and I both disagree with that." Sam said as he rolled me onto my back and leaned over me and brushed my cheek. "There's nothing about you that isn't perfect."

I brought my lips to his and kissed him gently.

We got up and got dressed, reluctantly. I shoved the lingerie into my bag and put on a tank top and underwear.

Sam called Dean and told him it was safe to come back.

We all spent the night drinking and talking or watching TV. I slept in Dean's bed, having fallen asleep there while we were watching TV.

In the morning Dean got a call saying that there had been another double homicide and he and Sam went to check it out. I sat in the car and waited while I listened to music and read a book.

Castiel appeared beside me, startling me. "Dammit, Castiel! You scared the crap outta me!"

"I hope you mean that metaphorically. Dean asked me to retrieve you." He took my hand and in a flash we were in a medical wing, the morgue.

Since I had been sitting down in the car I landed on my butt, hard. "Ow!" I said as he pulled me to my feet. I pulled my hand away and smacked him. "A little warning next time!"

"My apologies." Castiel said as he picked up a human heart from a tray.

Dean wrapped an arm around my waist, "You alright?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah. What am I doing here?" I asked.

"You're right Sam. these are angelic marks. I imagine you'll find similar marks on the other couple's hearts as well-"

"So, what are they? I mean, what do they mean?" Sam asked.

Castiel showed me, shoving the heart practically in my face. "Uh, gross. Wait… those are-"

"Precisely." Castiel said.

"Uh, you gonna tell us?" Dean asked.

"It's a mark of union. This man and woman were intended to mate." Castiel said.

"Okay, but who put them there?" Dean asked.

"An angel." I replied. "But we know them as cupids." I said, having remembered from my memories. "They're a lower order of angel. A cherub, what, like third-class?" I asked Castiel.

"Very good, you are learning your abilities quickly." Castiel smiled… almost proudly.

"Cherub?" Dean asked, in disbelief.

"Yeah, they're everywhere. Dozens. That's probably what I felt last night." I replied.

"You mean the little flying fat kid in diapers?" Dean asked.

I laughed.

"They're not incontinent." Castiel added, which made me laugh a bit harder.

"Okay, anyway. So, what you're saying-"

"What I'm saying is a Cupid has gone rogue and we have to stop him- before he kills again." Castiel finished Sam's sentence.

"Naturally." Sam said.

"Of course we do." Dean added. "Alright take her to the car, we'll meet you out there in a few. Can't have you two walking out of here."

Castiel took my hand.

"Outside the car so you don't knock me out, please?" I said before he popped us right by the passenger's side door, then he popped into the back seat. I slipped into the front.

"You have gained great strength. I can feel your power coming off of you in waves." He said.

"I take it that's a good thing?"

"You are much stronger than you were before we went back in time. Should you face a truly strong angel or demon, I believe you will be easily equipped to handle it."

"That's a good thing."

"That's a very good thing." He replied as the guys were walking toward the car.

They got in and turned to face Castiel. "So, where can we find this… Cupid, then?" Dean asked.

"Drive, I will tell you when to stop." Castiel answered.

Dean nodded and we took off. It wasn't long before Castiel told us to stop at a restaurant. We got a table. I sat with Sam, and Dean and Castiel sat across from us.

The waitress brought us our food. A cheeseburger for Dean and salads for Sam and I.

"So, what, you just happen to know he like the cosmos at this place?" Dean asked Castiel.

"This place is a nexus of human reproduction. It's exactly the kind of-" Castiel watched as Dean put ketchup on his burger, "Of garden the Cupid will come to- to pollinate."

Dean put his burger down.

"Wait a minute. You're not hungry?" Sam asked with a chuckle.

"What? I'm not hungry." Dean said.

"Then you're not gonna finish that?" Castiel asked as he took the burger.

I felt the presence of an angel and then saw it, and wished I hadn't. I put my hand on Castiel's arm.

"He's here." Castiel said and nodded at me.

"Where? I don't see anything." Sam said.

"Consider that a blessing." I replied.

"Meet us in the back." Castiel took my hand and popped us into the back store room.

Again I had been sitting and landed on my butt again. "Dammit, Castiel!" I said. "That hurts!"

He pulled me to my feet, "My apologies."

Dean and Sam entered. "Cas, where is he?" Sam asked.

"I have him tethered. Zoda kama mahrana. Manifest yourself." Castiel said.

"So, where is he?" Dean asked, just as the Cupid appeared and hugged him from behind.

"Here I am!" Cupid said.

Dean look truly horrified. "Help!"

"Oh, help is on the way. Yes, it is. Yes, it is. Hello, you!" Cupid let Dean go and walked over to Castiel and wrapped him in a hug.

I chuckled.

"Ooh. Mmm." Castiel didn't enjoy the hug either.

"This is Cupid?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Castiel replied.

"And look at you, huh?" Cupid turned to Sam.

"No." Sam turned away, but Cupid appeared in front of him.

"Yes! Yes, yes. Yes!" Cupid said, hugging Sam.

Cupid caught sight of me and moved Sam aside, "And you! You… you are stunning! Radiating pure love!" He stepped toward me.

I put my hand up, "No, no, that's alright! I'm-"

Cupid wrapped his arms around me and I felt very uncomfortable.

"Is this a fight? Are we fighting?" Dean asked confused.

"This is… Their handshake." Castiel replied.

"I don't like it." Dean replied eyeing Cupid who wasn't releasing me.

"No one likes it." Castiel replied.

"You are so amazing!" Cupid said, still not releasing me.

"Alright, a little help here, Cas." I said trying to get the naked Cupid off me.

He finally released me, "Mmm. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Castiel asked.

"Doing what?" Cupid asked.

"Your targets- the ones you've marked-They're slaughtering each other." Castiel replied.

"What? They are?" Cupid asked.

"Listen, birthday suit, we know, okay? We know you been flittin' around, popping people with your poison arrow, making them murder each other!" Dean said in irritation.

"What we don't know is why." Castiel added.

"You think that I- Well, uh… I don't know what to say." Cupid started to cry.

I rolled my eyes.

"Should… Should somebody maybe… go talk to him?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Give 'em hell, Cas." Dean said.

Castiel walked over and talked quietly with him for a few moments, then turned to us. "He's telling the truth."

"Jiminy Christmas. Thank you." Cupid said.

I hadn't been listening to what he and Castiel were talking about.

"Wait, wait, you said- you said you were just following orders?" Dean asked.

"Mm-hmm." Cupid said.

"Whose orders?" Dean asked.

"Whose?" Cupid laughed. "Heaven, silly. Heaven."

"Why does heaven care if Harry meets Sally?" Dean asked.

"Oh, mostly they don't. You know, certain bloodlines, certain destinies. Oh, like yours." Cupid said.

Dean, Sam and I eyed each other. "What? You mean us?" Sam asked.

Cupid shook his head, "Oh, no, this union is… bigger than Heaven. Heaven had nothing to do with this union. I'm talking about John and Mary Winchester- Very big deal upstairs, top priority arrangement."

"Are you saying that you fixed-up our parents?" Dean asked.

"Well, not me, but… yeah. Well, it wasn't easy either. Ooh, they couldn't stand each other at first. But when we were done with them-Perfect couple." Cupid replied.

"Perfect?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Cupid replied.

"They're dead!" Dean snapped.

"I'm sorry, but… the orders were very clear. you and Sam needed to be born. Your parents were just, uh… meant to be. A match made in heaven- heaven!"

Dean punched Cupid, "Son of a bitch!"

Cupid disappeared.

"Where is he? Where'd he go!?" Dean asked.

"I believe you upset him." Castiel said.

"Upset him?!" Dean snapped again.

I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. I felt a strange desire to literally rip his clothes off and take him then, regardless of who watched. It was strange and completely foreign… it wasn't my very own desire. Not that I didn't have those desires, but something was driving this further.

Sam decided to check with the coroner for other strange deaths at the hospital while Dean and I headed back to the hotel with Castiel.

Castiel sat in the back while I sat beside Dean, he had a hand on my thigh as I leaned against his shoulder. We got to the hotel and Dean worked on his laptop looking up police files. After an hour I got bored. I went to the bathroom and changed into a halter top in a deep purple that I bought a while back, but never wore. It had a plunging neckline.

I grabbed my jacket, "I'm going out. I'm tired of being in this hotel."

Dean was too busy and merely waved at me. Castiel eyed me, but said nothing.

I didn't have my revolver, but I always had my daggers. I walked down the street, gaining attention of guys wandering around. I liked the attention, more than I normally would.

I headed to a rather busy bar. The guys outside whistled while at me as I passed, I flashed them a sultry smile as I headed inside. The bar was very lively. People were dancing and tons were drinking.

I got to the bar and waved the bartender over and ordered a few shots of whiskey downing them in a row and requesting them to be filled. I downed those and then draped my jacket over a barstool. My phone and card where in my back pocket so my jacket wasn't a top priority to keep near me in this busy place.

I went over to the jukebox and picked a better song to dance to. Once the bar was blaring with the rock song I picked I started to dance. Swinging my hips sexually as I tossed my head back and forth.

A guy walked over to me and wrapped his hands around me from behind. I shimmied my way down his front and back up as another guy approached me from the front. I danced between them, wrapping my hand around the guy in front of me.

When the song ended I went back to bar and downed three more shots, gaining cheers around me.

I was feeling a growing darkness and I tried to ignore it as I drank and danced. More guys wanted to dance with me and I willingly obliged. I downed a few more shots.

My phone rang and I grabbed my jacket and headed outside. "Hello?"

"Dee! Where the hell are you?" Dean asked, a bit angry.

"I went to a bar for a drink… or three." I giggled.

"Dee are you drunk?" He asked in confusion. "Look, Castiel said to… Wait, what?"

The phone was passed, "Channel your energy. You can fight this." Castiel said.

"Fight what?" I asked.

"Dee, this is big. Channel your energy. You have to fight this, babe. I can't do this without you. We're stronger together." Dean said.

"Fine." I took a deep breath and felt the energy inside me I let it flow freely through my veins, my pendant growing warm against my chest. I felt a pull and then a force slammed into my chest and radiated a warmth through me. I fell to my knees gasping.

"Dee!" Dean was yelling on the phone in my hand.

I brought it to my ear, "Dean, what's going on?" I asked finally coming to my senses.

"Horseman of famine. Where are you?"

"Like four blocks from the hotel."

"Get here, we're going after famine." Dean replied hanging up.

I ran back to the hotel, getting there within minutes. Dean met me outside with Castiel. He wrapped me into his arms and kissed me desperately. When he pulled away he brushed my cheek.

"Ready?" He asked.

I nodded and we got into the impala. Dean driving and Castiel on the other side of me. We pulled into Biggerson's Restaurant and I could easily feel the darkness.

"Demons. You want to go over the plan again? Hey, happy meal." Dean said to Castiel. "The plan?"

"I take the knife, I go in, I cut off the ring hand of Famine, and I meet you back here in the parking lot." Castiel replied.

"Well, that sounds foolproof." Dean said as Castiel disappeared. "Shouldn't you go in with him?" He asked me.

"Do you want me to?" I asked.

"Not really, but we gotta end this."

I nodded and unsheathed my dagger and split it into two as I got out of the car and head in. I opened the door and the demons turned to me and stepped toward me.

"No, she's not to be harmed." Famine said as he stopped the demons.

"Why not?" I said spinning my daggers.

"Because Satan wants you unharmed, my dear." Famine replied.

"So, what you're just all gonna stand there and let me kill you all?" I asked with a smile. "Kind of boring, but alright."

Famine smirked and snapped his fingers. A demon moved toward me and I raised my blade. It feigned an attack and I sliced at it's arm. Blood dripped onto the floor. A blinding light surrounded me and a burning pain flared through my body as I fell to my knees unable to move.

"What… is this?" I said, gritting my teeth through the pain as a sigil on the floor burned brightly.

"There are marks for demons and angels. Did you really think there wasn't something out there to bind you? Or at least your… power? It hurts doesn't it. It won't last forever, of course, just long enough for-"

Dean entered behind me. "Dee!"

"The other Winchester." Famine said.

"What did you do to them?" Dean asked, unable to get close enough to touch me.

"You sicced your dog on me. I just threw him a stake." Famine said, pointing at Castiel eating raw meat on the floor.

"And her?" Dean asked.

"Oh, we're just keeping her out of harm's way. Satan doesn't want her harmed." Famine replied.

"So, this is your trick? Huh? Making people cuckoo for cocoa puffs?

The pain burned hotter and blurred my vision. I could no longer hear them through the pain. I collapsed to the floor. It took all of my strength to grip my dagger and bring the tip of it to part of the sigil. I worked through the searing pain and scratched at the sigil. When I finally broke the seal, a relief washed over me as the pain vanished, leaving me weak.

I gasped for air and I got to my knees. I looked up and saw Sam, but he wasn't my Sam.

"I'm a Horseman, Sam. Your power doesn't work on me." Famine said.

Dean wrapped an arm around my waist and helped me up.

"You're right. But it will work on them." I watched as Sam ripped souls from Famine as he screamed.

The souls exploded out and Famine collapsed on the floor. Castiel got to his feet and we all looked at Sam, his nose bleeding.

"Dean, what's wrong with Sam?" I asked softly as I sheathed the daggers.

"Demon blood. Famine made him crave it." Dean said, not really giving me a full description of what I was looking at.

"Cas, take him to Bobby's basement." Dean said.

Castiel stood up and grabbed Sam and they disappeared.

"We gotta go. We're about three hours from Bobby's place. Let's go. You alright till we get there?"

"I'm fine." I was, exhausted, but better now that whatever that mark had done to me was truly fading. "But what's going on?"

We went out to the impala and got in. "I loaded everything up earlier before we left." He turned toward me. "Did you hear what Famine had said?"

"I was in a bit of pain there incase you didn't notice that."

"Yeah, what was that?" Dean asked.

"A sigil to bind my power. I've literally never seen it before. Not in any of my lifetimes. He said it wouldn't work for long, but long enough. Lucifer doesn't want me harmed apparently. Anyway, what was said while I was writhing in pain?"

"Sam is Lucifer's vessel. Anyone can drink demon blood it's like a drug, makes you high, as human if you drink too much it kills you. Sam, he doesn't have that because he's Lucifer's vessel. When he drinks it… he changes. Castiel has him in lockdown. Once it's out of his system he'll be fine."

"Okay."

"But that's not all. I'm not telling you this as a touchy feely moment here, Dee. I'm gonna tell you this so that you understand how important you are to me." He took one of my hands in his and I turned to face him. "Famine tried to say that I was empty that his power didn't work on me because I was… dead inside, but he touched me to see. He was wrong Dee."

"Um, okay. Then what are you filled with that's stronger than his power?" I asked.

He lowered his eyes, "You, babe. I'm filled with your love." He looked up at me as my heart hammered in my chest. "You are my anchor in all of this. The one thing that I feel I can count on right now."

"But why didn't it work for Sam?" I asked softly.

"That's not on you, hun. That's on him. It's an addiction he had before you. Something he still battles."

"But if I had been there-"

Dean cupped my cheek, "That's not on you, Dee. You understand me? You can't stop everything, sometimes it's something personal." I nodded. "Are you sure you're alright?"

I wrapped a hand around his neck, "I'm fine."

He brought his lips to mine and kiss me tenderly, then pulled away. "I love you, Dee. So much."

"I love you too, Dean." I said as he pulled me toward him and wrapped his arms around me.

We sat there for a few minutes and then he turned and started the car. Once he shifted it into drive he pulled me back against him. I fell asleep quickly.


	26. Chapter 27

26

Dean woke me up when we pulled into Bobby's yard. Castiel waited for us on the porch. We went straight to the basement. And I instantly wish I hadn't.

"Please! Don't leave me in here!" Sam yelled. As he saw me he came to the door, where there was a small window. "Dee! Please, hun, you gotta get me out of here! Please, baby, I love you! Just let me out, please!"

His words tore at my heart and I stepped back.

"No, please, baby, don't leave me in here!" He pleaded.

"That's not Sam." Castiel said.

My back hit the wall of the hallway opposite the door my heart pounding painfully. "Dee, sweetheart, please! Help me! Get me out of here."

I blinked and tears fell over my cheeks as he pleaded for me to help him.

"Once it's out of his system, he'll be fine." Castiel said.

Dean took my hand and led me away. "He's not himself, Dee. You can't listen to him." When we were up stairs he turned to me as Castiel closed the door, muffling Sam's words. Dean brushed the tears away. "It's not him. But he'll be fine. He just needs time."

I nodded and Dean wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't want you going back down there, alright?" Dean said and I nodded. I could easily agree to that. "Come on, let's get some air." He directed me outside.

Castiel followed.

When we were outside I turned to Castiel. "Lucifer found a sigil that binds my power. How did I not know about that?"

"A sigil? Like one that binds a demon or angel?" Castiel asked and I nodded. "I did not know that any existed for one such as you. And you have never seen it before in any of your lifetimes?"

"No. Never." I replied.

Castiel looked concerned. "You're certain?"

"Yes. I've never been binded like that. Famine said it was to bind my power. He said it wouldn't last too long. Granted he didn't expect me to scratch it with my blade and break it."

Castiel frowned at me. "Could you draw it for me?"

"Better." I motioned him forward and he stepped toward me. I placed my hand on his cheek and willed the image into his mind. I don't know how I knew it would work on anyone other than Sam and Dean, but it did.

I let my hand fall when I was done.

"I've never seen that before. Let me see what I can't find out about it. I will return soon." Castiel said before disappearing.

"I didn't know that worked with anyone other than Sam and I." Dean said, his hand still around my waist.

"I don't think it works with everyone." I said softly as I leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around me. "How long will it take for him to… detox?"

"A week or so. Depends on how much he had."

I nodded and then sighed.

"So, what were you doing at the bar anyway?" Dean asked.

"Um, drinking… alot. And dancing." I replied pulling away a little.

"And getting attention?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Maybe, why?"

Dean chuckled. "Famine made you starve for attention. That's actually kind of fitting and funny."

I smack his chest playfully. "Where's Bobby anyway?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Right here, darlin'." Bobby said rolling up behind us. "Not too fond of his screams. He'll settle down soon enough though."

Dean kept an arm around me as we faced Bobby.

"So, you gonna fill me in on everything that's happened? All Cas said was something about time travelin' and Dee almost dying."

"Uh, twice." I added.

"Well, you gonna tell me?" Bobby said.

"Why don't you tell Bobby, I'm gonna go get out of this shirt, maybe shower." I said.

"What's wrong with the shirt?" Dean said smirking. "Looks good on you."

"Yeah, I'm sure you like it. She ain't got much covering herself up!" Bobby said.

I leaned in and kissed Dean's cheek. "I got something better for you later." I whispered before walking away.

Dean smirked at me as he tossed me the keys so that I could open the trunk. I grabbed my bag and headed inside. I went straight upstairs and to the bathroom and showered quickly and changed into a tanktop and a flowing skirt in a floral print that I had left at Bobby's before with my cowboy boots that had been left behind as well.

I headed downstairs as I braided my hair, where the guys had the TV on as they talked. Dean was sitting in a chair and motioned for me to sit with him. I sat on the armrest, but he pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around me.

"Since when can you time travel, girl?" Bobby asked.

I shrugged. "Not really sure. Never did it in any of my past lives before and I certainly wouldn't attempt it by myself."

"And what Michael told you? About being a wild card?"

"Neither side anticipated me in this lifetime. They certainly didn't anticipate me with them. Michael wanted me to die back there. He couldn't kill me himself, and since I refused his offer of a peaceful death he left me. He didn't count on me get Castiel to get back."

"You're a smart girl. Resourceful too." Bobby tossed me the gun I had purchased for Dean. "Good taste in guns too." He smiled. "Why don't you two get out of here for a bit? Just relax, try to forget all the crap for a few hours." Bobby said rolling into the kitchen.

"Go get your jacket." Dean said softly.

I headed upstairs and grabbed it real quick, making sure the keys were still in the pocket.

Dean waited for me at the bottom of the stairs. "You have one of two options, babe. We can come back here tonight or we can get a room. Which would you prefer?"

"That's not what I said, you idjit! I told you to take her away from here for the night, or a few days, even! She doesn't need to be here hearing him down there."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I'll get my bag."

Dean nodded and I headed up stairs stopping around the corner as they talked.

"She don't need to be here while he's yellin' down there for her. You take her and you both worry about distracting each other."

"She's stronger than that Bobby. She understands." Dean said.

"That's not the point. That poor girl has been through enough the last couple of weeks. She don't need to be dealing with this right now. Just call Castiel and tell him to hurry back here to help me with him. You worry about her. Nothin' else right now. You got that?"

"Yeah, got it."

I went and grabbed my bag quickly and headed back downstairs. Dean took my bag from me and went into the kitchen real quick. "You have Castiel's number?" Bobby nodded. "Call him if you need anything before he returns. He's looking into something for Dee. He'll come and help when you call."

"Alright. Go on you two." Bobby said.

Dean nodded and headed out. I turned to Bobby and leaned over, giving him a hug and kissing his cheek.

"Well, what's that for, darlin'?" He asked, trying to hide a smile.

"For everything." I said with a warm smile as I walked out.

Dean waited at the front door and smiled as he took my hand.

We went into town, so that we would be close if Bobby needed us. We got a room first since he said he wanted to shower first. I grabbed a plain light pink button up blouse to go over my black tank top and matched the skirt.

I sat on the bed, the TV on, as I went through my emails quickly. I set the laptop aside and unbraided my hair as it was almost dry. I combed it out and by the time Dean was out and dressed my hair was falling around my shoulders in perfectly dry, slightly wavy, silky cascades.

Dean sat on the end of the bed as he put his boots on. "Alright, babe, you ready?"

"Yeah. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He smiled as he took my hand and we headed out.

We drove in the impala to a few towns over. It took us almost 45 minutes. The place was slightly busy. We got in and I noticed a small stage and to my dismay a karaoke machine.

"Oh no. No, no. No!" I said as Dean kept ahold of my hand.

"Oh, yes." He smiled. "Come on. It'll be fun."

"For you! Do you know how much I get stage fright?" I said as he pulled me into a booth.

"Come on, you? Stage fright? I don't believe that. You love the attention."

A waitress came over and handed us a simple menu of the food they offered. I got a chicken caesar salad and Dean got a burger and we ordered whiskey and beer.

We watched as a few people performed, most of them not that good. Dean got up and came back with a list of songs they had available for karaoke.

"How'd you even know this place was here?" I asked him glancing at the list.

"Came here once on our way to Bobby's thought it was a regular bar. That wasn't the case, but it was fun to watch some people up there while I drank. With each drink it got better." He smirked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

The list of songs had plenty of them that I knew. The waitress returned with our drinks and said the food would be ready soon. I figured if Dean was going to make me do it, I would rather do it on an empty stomach filled with whiskey. I downed both the shots.

Dean just smirked and motioned to the waitress for two more and she nodded, returning only a minute later with them.

I finally settled on a song that I had liked since I was little and knew the words by heart. I downed the two shots as Dean got up to put my name on the list of singers and tell them my song.

The waitress returned with two more shots. I decided to sip on my beer as I waited for my name.

"I can't believe you're making me do this."

"Why? You're a good singer. Forget about whatever it is your mom told you. Listen to those that have heard you. You're really good Dee."

A few moments later and my name was called. I slipped my jacket off and got on the stage. The song was mildly slow. I took a deep breath as the music started and I gripped the mic on the stand.

I didn't need to look at the screen for my prompts and picked up the opening line just fine. It seemed like the whole bar had gone quite as I sung and as I opened my eyes to see the crowd, everyone, even the workers had stopped to watch me. I felt my nerves a little and decided to just look at Dean.

I focused on him as I sang and it was easier. Especially, since it was a love song…

Halfway through the song, I was actually having fun. Dean was smiling at me lovingly, absorbing all of it and looked truly mesmerized by my singing, but so did the entire bar.

When the song was over, the entire bar erupted into cheers and claps. Dean stood, clapping and whistling proudly at me. I headed off the stage and back to the table.

Dean wrapped his arms around me, "You were great! See, it wasn't that bad now was it?"

"After the first half, no. But getting up there first was terrifying." I slipped into the booth and Dean sat next to me.

The waitress came with our food, "Honey, you got a beautiful voice. You should go up again. Everyone really enjoyed it."

"See," Dean said. "You have an amazing voice, Dee. I've been trying to tell her that, but she doesn't seem to believe me."

"Listen to your boyfriend, hun, he's not lying to ya." She smiled warmly and walked away.

"Do at least one more and then we'll head back to the hotel, alright. But eat first." Dean started to eat.

I picked at my salad. It was still pretty early in the afternoon and as it got later while we ate and sipped our beer, the bar started getting busier.

Dean got up and put my name on the list with the other song I had picked. The list had grown and we ended up waiting for thirty minutes before my name was called. By then I had finished two beer and had a total of 6 shots of whiskey and some water. I was feeling a very slight buzz, but it calmed my nerves.

I picked a song with stronger ballads and vocals, but one I knew just as well as the first. The energy in the bar was different when I got up again, everyone had been waiting for me to sing again and the bar had fallen silent.

I enjoyed singing more the second time around, finding it easier and more appealing. I couldn't deny enjoying the attention and admiration around the bar.

When the song ended, the cheers and claps were louder, since the bar was fuller. Dean stood and cheered again, but he wasn't the only one standing this time. I did a little curtsey and got of the stage.

I sat down with Dean as we finished our beers before leaving.

"Everyone loves you, Dee. You can't deny being a good singer when you get a crowd at a karaoke bar to shut up, listen to you and get a standing ovation." He smiled tenderly.

We finished our beers and headed back to the hotel.

When we were a few minutes away Dean turned to me, "So, what's this something better that you have for me?"

I flashed him a sultry look, "You'll just have to wait and see."

He smirked, "I'll drop you off at the hotel and go get us something to drink."

"Sounds good."

I got out and headed inside as he left. I went to the bathroom and quickly changed into the outfit I had gotten for him. I had made sure to pick lingerie that was easy to take off. Some of what I had seen looked like I would get tangled up in it just trying to get it on, and would certainly get in the way when I was trying to take it off again.

I put the silk robe over it. It was a bit more than what I had put on for Sam, but was more suited to Dean's taste. It had a corset top that zipped in the back and was strapless with a pair of thong underwear. It was a deep purple.

Dean came back and saw me in the robe and smirked as he set down a six pack and a bottle of whiskey.

He took of his jacket and boots. "I hope to God you're naked under there." He said teasingly as he walked toward me.

"Well, why don't you see?" I said sensually.

His hand went to the tie on the robe and pulled it loose and I let it slip to the floor.

His eyes widened in a mixture of shock and delight. "That… you are so not going to be wearing that for long." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me toward him.

His hands slid down my back side and grazed of my exposed butt in the thong. He moaned in delight and I pulled away and crawled over on the bed. He growled sensually and followed me onto the bed. His hands slid over my backside.

He found the zipped on the back of the corset and I got up on my knees as he unzipped it and I tossed it aside as I rolled onto my back.

He lost himself just as much as I lost myself in the pleasure. He took his time and savored every moment.

Afterward he held me in his arms as we sipped on a couple of beers and watched TV.

We stayed at the hotel for three days. He left each day and returned to see how Sam was doing and after the third day I had convinced him that I wanted to see him. He had stopped pleading for me and was merely going through the motions of withdrawal. I felt I could offer him a little support.

Dean was reluctant, but he agreed.

When we made it back to Bobby's Castiel was there.

"Did you find anything on the sigil?" I asked him.

"No. I do not know how Lucifer found it." Castiel replied solemnly.

I sighed. "How's Sam?"

"I believe he is through the worst of it. A couple more days and we can let him out." Castiel said.

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"Dee…" Dean said softly. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"I disagree. He needs her support right now, more than anything." Castiel replied. "I will take her down and watch her."

Dean eyed us and then nodded. "Fine, but you watch her. He makes any move towards her and you get her out of there."

"I will." Castiel took my hand and popped me into the panic room. He popped out and stood in the hallway.

Sam was lying on the fold out bed, curled up and shivering. A lump formed in my throat as I slowly walked toward him. I laid my hand on his shoulder and he slowly rolled over. He looked at me weakly.

"You're not real." He said sadly.

I kneeled beside the bed and kissed his forehead letting my energy flow into his. It seemed to calm his shivering slightly.

"Dee? Is that really you?" He asked looking at me with hope.

I smiled softly, "It's really me, Sam." I laid a hand on his cheek and he covered my hand with his.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

"Don't be. Here let me sit with you." I stood up and he sat up slightly so that I could sit down and he rested his head on my lap. His hands clinging to my leg.

"I should've been stronger." He whispered.

"Shhh, it's alright, Sam. Just rest." I stroked his forehead and hummed.

Eventually, my humming turned into a soft song. I stayed down there and sang softly to him, songs I knew the words to. My hand stroking his forehead gently. His shivering stopped and he fell asleep.

I stayed there, letting my heart ache for his pain. Wishing there was more I could do for him.

Dean came down and check on us. "How's he doing?" He asked Castiel.

"Better. She has used her powers to help speed up the… detox. A couple days just to be sure and then he can be let out." Castiel replied.

"Alright. Dee, come on, babe. You need to eat something. Probably sleep too." Dean said.

"What time is it?" I asked loud enough for him to hear, but not too loud.

"It's going on midnight, hun. You've been down here all day." Dean replied.

It hadn't felt like I had been with Sam for that long, but I reluctantly moved his head back to the pillow and kissed his cheek. A small smile crept to his face and I slipped out the door. Dean locking it behind me.

He wrapped an arm around me as we headed back up. Bobby had made me a sandwich and I sat down to eat it.

"I've gotta go and check something out, Dee. I'll be gone for a day or so." Dean said after a few minutes.

I swallowed my bite, "I'll go with you." I said.

"No, I want you to stay here. It's nothing dangerous. I promise." Dean said softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"Now, actually." He said.

I nodded and stood up and walked him out to the impala. Dean handed me my phone. "I added Castiel's number in there for you. Call him if you need anything."

I nodded. "And you'll call me if you need me?"

He smiled softly and brushed my cheek, "Babe, I'll always need you." He leaned down and kissed me gently before turning and getting into the impala. "I love you, Dee."

"I love you too, Dean. Stay safe." I smiled as he pulled away.

I spent the next day and a half not sleeping. I checked on Sam bringing him food and water through the door quickly, not going in as Castiel was gone and I had no one to lock the door behind me.

I searched through Bobby's books for the sigil or anything remotely close to it. And researched demon blood, finding out that it enhanced psychic abilities and it was needed for Lucifer's vessel not to explode.

I fell asleep in one of the chairs with a book in my lap, having not slept in a couple days.

I was woken up by a gentle hand brushing my cheek. I opened my eyes and looked into Sam's sweetly smiling face.

"You're out…" I wrapped my arms around him and he stood up, taking me with him and wrapping his arms tightly around me.

Castiel stepped out of the shadows, "Bobby called and asked me to check on him while you were sleeping. The demon blood is out of his system now."

"Yeah, and I told you to let the poor girl sleep. She's been up for days." Bobby said wheeling into the living room.

Sam's hair was damp indicating that he had just showered. He held me against him as he sat down in the chair with me curling up on his lap. Neither of us wanting to let go. My heart swelled being in his arms again. I hadn't realized how much I had missed him holding me.

"I didn't mean to wake you, Dee." He said softly.

"Why don't you two take that stuff up stairs." Bobby said, getting himself on the sofa he used as a bed.

Castiel had already left.

Sam nodded and I climbed off his lap and we headed up to the room he used. He sat against the headboard and motioned for me to sit with him. I curled up between his legs and he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"I missed you." I said softly.

"God, I missed you too, Dee." He pulled me up a bit so that his head rested over my shoulder. "I dreamed that you were singing to me." He added softly.

I smiled, "That wasn't a dream. I spent a day down there with you. Singing softly to you until you fell asleep."

He kissed my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Sam." I turned around and kneeled in front of him and he brushed my cheek lovingly.

"Where's Dean?" He asked quickly.

"He left to check into something. I have no idea what, but he's on his way back. Should be here sometime tomorrow." I replied sleepily.

"You should get some sleep, Dee. You look exhausted."

"Will you stay with me?" I asked softly.

He smiled warmly, "Gladly."

I took my jeans off and my over shirt, leaving the tanktop and underwear, no bra.

I laid down and after he removed his jeans and shirt he curled up behind me, pulling me against his chest. After a few moments I rolled over and faced him. He brushed my hair behind my ear and leaned in to kiss me.

The kiss deepened and led to the removal of all our clothes. His hands and lips re-explored my body as I did the same. Feeling the flow of energy from him as it coursed through my veins was purely intoxicating.

Afterward he held my back against him, wrapping his arms around me. I fell asleep quickly.


	27. Chapter 28

28

When I woke up, Dean was in the shower and Sam was still sleeping. It was going on 10am. I quietly climbed off the bed and got dressed in a pair of jeans, a clean bra, a blue tank top and blue and black flannel long sleeved shirt. I pushed the sleeves up to my elbow as I made a fresh pot of coffee.

I took a hot cup to the breakfast bar and opened my laptop. I took my phone out, having dozens of missed calls from various people and listened to all of the voice mails, most just condolences for my loss.

I called the hospital and got the number for the funeral home handling the cremation and called them getting urns picked out and delivered to the bar the following day. I sent a text to every employee asking them to meet me at the bar at 3pm that day. Everyone replied saying they would be there.

I called the local paper and told them to print a wake announcement for Ted and Lucy to be at the bar in three days starting at 4pm.

Dean was pouring coffee when I got off the phone with the local paper's editor who graciously agreed.

"Have you looked outside your door yet?" Dean asked.

I shook my head, "No, why?"

He walked to the front door and opened it as I walked toward the door. The front balcony was covered with flower arrangements, so full that they trailed down the stairs as well.

I smiled to myself, this town would always be my home. More so that Washington ever had.

Sam walked out and saw the flowers, "Wow, looks like everyone in town brought you flowers."

"That's probably because they did." Dean said.

I went back inside and sat down as Dean brought in a vase and set it on the breakfast bar.

I called Frank Robinson and arranged to meet him at the bar at noon.

The three of us got ready and made our way cautiously through the flower arrangements and back to the bar.

"So, why are we meeting the lawyer here?" Sam asked.

"Because later the hotel and bar's employees will be meeting here. Plus I need to check inventory and what not." I went into the office pulled out Ted's order sheets and inventory.

Before I had looked over them fully, Frank arrived.

We sat down at the bar.

"Are you sure you wanna do this now, Ms. Cavanaugh. It can wait." He said softly.

"Now's fine. Can I get you anything to drink? On me of course."

"Water is fine, thank you."

Sam got him a glass of ice water for me.

"Alright, have you had a chance to go over the accounts in the file?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll need you to sign these and give me the account information here," He pointed at a box on the paper, "For the funds to be transferred to. There's no stipulations to this… inheritance, it's yours entirely, to do with what you want."

I signed the papers he gave me and put my personal account numbers down, knowing them by heart.

"Alright, these are the deeds to the house, the bar and the hotel. I just need you to sign, taking them over under your name."

He showed me where to sign and I signed.

"These are the insurance papers for the properties as well, you'll need to fill out these papers and get them sent out as well so that the insurance can be transferred into your name." I nodded. "You already signed the papers at the hospital, correct?" I nodded again. "Alright, just a few more papers for you to sign."

I spent the next half hour signing papers and then took my copies of them and shoved them in a folder.

"Well, that's it. Oh, except…" He pulled out a letter envelope. "This is for you. And I think we're done now. Again, I'm sorry for your loss. Let me know if there's anything I can assist you with."

"Thank you, Mr. Robinson."

He left and I stared at the envelope with my name scrawled across the front. Dean was looking over the papers.

"Wait, whoa. Are these numbers correct?" Dean asked, Sam leaning over his shoulder almost choking on his beer.

"Yes." I said flatly.

"Uh, Dee, you realize that you're like a millionaire now, right?" Sam asked.

"Not quite." I said still staring at the envelope. I took a deep breath and slipped the letter out and read it quietly to myself:

 _To our 'adoptive' daughter,_

 _I still remember the day you blew through town, knocking everyone off their feet. Your personality radiates with warmly and love, how could anyone not love you? Lucy and I fell in love with you that first dinner you had at our house. It didn't take long before the whole town loved you just as much. We were all happy when you had decided to stay. We all hoped secretly that you would stay with us forever, but you are meant for greater things, my dear. You have a bright future ahead of you. I've seen you do amazing things, from following a silly old man's advice to starting your own charity foundation. You've done great things and you're still so young._

 _Lucy and I only want you to be happy, no matter what. So, while we are leaving you everything, we don't want you to feel obligated to stay in this small town. If you want to sell the bar and hotel and house, that's fine. We don't care as long as you're happy, sweetheart. You've been our ray of hope, the closest thing to a daughter that we have. So, go out and live your life, darling. Don't mourn our deaths, just cherish the love that we have for you. We'll always be watching over you, sweetheart, always. We love you and don't worry, we know you love us too._

 _Live a long and happy life, doing whatever it is that makes you happy. Out of everyone I've ever met, you are truly someone that deserves that happiness. Chase your dreams. We'll watch over you._

 _Love always and Forever,_

 _Ted and Lucy_

 _PS. There's a safe in the house, behind the large portrait in my office, the combination is Lucy's birthday. Good luck, darling. We love you._

I folded the letter back up and wiped the few tears from my cheeks and took a deep breath.

"You alright, hun?" Dean asked and I nodded.

"So, what are you gonna do with the bar and hotel?" Sam asked.

"I'm selling them if that's what you're asking. And I'm not closing them. This bar is literally the main bar in town. The hotel… until it starts costing more to maintain to keep it open, it'll remain open too." I replied.

Dean nodded, "And his house?"

"I'll keep it. It gives us another safe house just in case. Never know when we'll need a place to stay. And it's kind of out there so I think it's good to have."

Sam and Dean nodded. I glanced at my watch I had an hour until the employees got here.

"Think you two would be willing to go into town and pick up an order of pizza in like thirty minutes?"

"Anything you need, love, just tell us where to go." Dean replied.

"Alright, just give me a few." I went into the office and called in an order for 10 pizzas in a variety of toppings from a local pizzeria, giving them my debit card information for payment.

I gave Dean the address. "Why doesn't Sam stay here with you? I'll get the pizzas. I'd rather you not stay alone." He said softly.

"That's fine. Sam can stay here." I said, not wanting to argue over something so small.

Dean nodded and kissed me briefly before leaving. I went back to the office and finished looking at the inventory and order logs. The bar had just received a shipment within the last week. I made sure to contact the providers and doubled the orders for the next shipment since the bar would be hosting the wake and had already had a free night of drinks.

Sam entered and started rubbing my shoulders gently as I worked at the computer in the office. "Is there anything you can't do?" Sam asked softly.

I turned the chair around and looked at him. "What do you mean?"

He leaned his hands on the chair's armrests. "You literally take to everything like a fish to water."

"You mean this?" I asked pointing to the computer. "I was doing most of this for Ted when I worked here."

"You still amaze me."

I wrapped my hands around his neck and stood up to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss.

A light knock on the office door made us pull away.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt." Kelsey said with a soft smile. "We're starting to show up and some are asking if we can have a drink…"

"Yeah, that's fine." I said with a nod. "Foods on the way."

Kelsey nodded and went back out front.

I turned to Sam, who was blushing slightly, and smiled as I leaned up and kissed him briefly. "You're cute when you blush."

Sam ran his hand through his hair with a little smile, "What are they all doing here anyway?"

"You'll see." I said as I finished the last on the computer and locked it.

I grabbed his hand and we joined the growing crowd in the bar. It was still a pretty solemn mood in the bar, making it quiet. I knew everyone there and they all knew me. Sam stayed by my side as I shadow, not knowing anyone other than Kelsey and even that was barely an acquaintance.

By 3:05pm everyone was there. I waited until Dean returned with the pizzas sending out one of the dishwashers to help him bring them in. I went up to the mini stage.

"Alright everyone, get some food, grab a drink and take a seat. Remember I know who's 21 here and who isn't." A few chuckles as everyone did as I asked. Within ten minutes everyone was either sitting down and standing quietly as they stuffed their face.

I grabbed a bar stool and sat down on the stage. "So, as most of you know and for those that don't, Ted and Lucy have left everything to me. And I'm just gonna go ahead and say I have no intentions of closing or selling the bar or hotel." I paused as they cheered and clapped. I smiled warmly. "I'm not staying on personally." Now moans, groans and questions of why. "My reasons for not staying here right now are personal. I'll be going over the employee records and either selecting managers from those or hiring new managers. If you feel you are manager material please come see me later."

I took a deep breath. "As for Lucy and Ted's wake, I've decided to have it here. It will be three days from today starting at 4. For the cooks here you can either cater through here, or I can hire an outside caterer, discuss it among yourselves and tell me your-"

Henry, the lead cook stood up, "No need to discuss that, darlin'. We'll do it proudly, wouldn't have it anyother way." He nodded as he sat down.

"Alright, thank you, Henry." I replied. "It will be open bar as Ted would want it. And I'd also like to remind you all here that Ted and Lucy… they wouldn't want us to mourn their deaths, instead I want this wake to celebrate their lives. Celebrate what they meant to this town and to all of us, and what they will always mean to us. I know we've all lost someone important to us, a friend, a brother… a father, a mother... " I swallowed the lump in my throat, "But they wouldn't want us to mourn their passing. They would want us to celebrate their life; and that's what this wake is going to be."

I waited as they cheered, once they quieted down again I cleared my throat. "There's a lot that needs to be done. For those willing to help please let Kelsey know. I do, however, expect you all to be there. I hope that goes without saying. In the meantime, you will get still get paid for whatever hours you were supposed to be working even while the bar stays closed the next few days. After the wake I'll work on getting things scheduled and back to normal. I won't be leaving until I know this place is in good hands." I stood up. "So, with that all being said, those wanting to help with the wake please stay and speak to Kelsey. Those that think their manager material please speak with me before leaving. Other than that, enjoy the pizza and drinks. And thank you all for being here."

The bar started buzzing with voices as almost everyone was willing to help. I headed back behind the bar and grabbed a beer as Kelsey walked up. "Oh, could you make sure everyone willing to help is here tomorrow same time so we can start assigning tasks?"

"Uh, yeah, no problem, but about the manager-"

"Kelsey, hun, I love you, and please don't take offense to this-"

"Oh, no, not me. I was actually going to suggest Marcus. He's still in town. Graduated and looking for a job here in town." She said.

"What about his degree?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I think it has something to do with wanting to stay close to his mom."

"Thanks, I'll look into it." It was a great idea.

Marcus had the capability to handle the job; had even been a manager at a local starbucks near his college. He was by far the most promising candidate I could think of. Plus, I trusted him wholly.

Dean came around the bar and wrapped a hand around my hip. "You're really stepping up here, Dee." He said with a smile as he kissed my cheek.

"I have to. I've gotta get this all situated so that we can get back."

Dean ushered me into the office motioning for Sam to join us. Once the three of us were inside he closed the door and locked it. "Dee, we aren't rushing you through this. We'll stay here as long as it takes to get things taken care of. You don't have to rush, babe."

I turned on some music, not loudly, just enough that if for some reason someone were trying to eavesdrop they wouldn't hear what we were saying. "I'm not naive enough to think that Lucifer is just going to sit on his hands while I handle some personal business. I'm not just gonna let you two galavant off on your own without me! I have to get this all taken care of quickly so that we can get back out there doing what we do best."

Sam and Dean exchanged glances, but didn't say anything. "What?" I finally asked them.

"Look, Dee." Dean said, stepping forward and taking my hand. "We love you, we're here for you. But it's alright if you want to take a breather and stay here for a while."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Are you seriously suggesting that I stay here and let you two go out there and do this on your own?"

"You've had a lot happen to you in the last couple of weeks." Sam replied softly.

"Trust me, Sam, I'm well aware of what I've gone through in the few months, but I'm not sitting out. Give me a week. I'll have everything settled here and we can leave. Just one week."

"Dee, that's a lot to have to take care of in one week." Sam added.

"And you're gonna watch me get it done." I said turning off the music and unlocking the door.

Dean put his hand on the door before I could open it. "Dee, we aren't trying to push you away."

I looked at him, "Certainly feels that way."

"No, babe, not at all. We just want to give you the time if you want to take it." Dean replied.

"I don't want extra time. We don't have extra time, and you know that."

Dean and Sam both nodded. "Alright, then we'll do what we can to help." Dean finally said.

"Right now, if you want to help you can run back to my place and get my laptop, please."

Dean nodded and kissed my cheek. "Consider it done. I'll be right back." he slipped out the door, closing it behind him.

Sam flipped the lock on the door and gently pulled me over to the small sofa against the far wall. I had caught Ted sleeping there plenty of times, it was the reason it was in his office in the first place.

"Just take a breather, Dee. For a few minutes." Sam said softly, giving me his perfectly puppy eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, Sam. I'm not breaking here. I can handle this. I've mourned the loss of two people close to me and I'm moving on. It's what they would want. I've cried enough already." I said, moving to get up.

Sam pulled me back toward him, making me fall in his lap. "That's not what I'm saying. You've been going since you got up this moment. Just take a moment for yourself."

I turned to face him, my legs sprawling on the couch. His arms around me. Well, if I was going to take a moment, I might as well… take it. I wrapped a hand around his neck and leaned down to kiss him.

"What… are… you… doing?" He asked between kisses.

"I'm taking a moment." I said softly.

"That's not quite what I had in mind." Sam replied.

"Are you saying that you don't want to kiss me?" I asked teasingly.

He chuckled, "No, that's-"

"Then shut up and kiss me." i leaned back to his lips and kissed him. For a few moments he deepened the kiss until a knock sounded on the door. I got up with a sigh and unlocked the door, opened it and sat down at the desk, while Sam stayed on the couch.

It was Kelsey. "So, pretty much everyone will be here tomorrow, same time. Most of us are clearing out now. Don't worry we're all cleaning up after ourselves. I'm headed out now. But, you should really call Marcus and get him in here and make him an offer. 'Cause no one out there is manager material except for Henry and he doesn't want to take it."

"Thank you, Kelsey. I plan on it."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

I waved at her as she walked away. Dean came back and handed me my laptop. I opened it and dialed in Chelsea's skype number as I prepped the fax machine to fax everything over to her from Mr. Robinson.

"Well, hi there!" Chelsea said to the guys sitting on the sofa.

I made my way back on screed. "Hey, so I have somethings I'm faxing over to you right now as we speak. Please, no sad words let me just get this all out. I've had a death in my… personal family and inherited quite a lot. I'm sending you over all the paperwork, copies of deeds, insurance papers, death certificates, and whatever else is in there. I need it all added into my accounts and get things switched into my name. Yes, I know I will be charged for these hours and you know I'm good for it."

"Um, first off. Wow, that was a lot to take in. Yes I'm getting the paperwork now…" She paused as she started going through the papers. "Wait, are these figures accurate?"

Dean stood up and leaned over my shoulder, "We already asked her that, and yes they are."

"No, Dee. There's an actual life insurance form in here too. Did the… Frank Robinson go over it with you?"

"Um, no, actually. He didn't. Why?"

"I'll take care of filing the claim for it, but…" She held up the life insurance paper. Proudly displaying the 2.5 million for each of them as a life insurance policy with me as the benefactor. "That on top of everything else you just got… Don't take this the wrong way, I'm truly sorry for your loss… But will you please stop making so much money so easily!"

"Trust me, Chels, it's not easy. So, let me know if I need me to take care of anything else. You have access to my accounts to handle property insurance changes and all of that, right?"

"Well, yeah. I am your personal attorney as well. Anything else you need me to do?"

"Yeah, take the insurance policy money and donate it to the foundation."

"All of it?"

"Yes."

"Alright. I'll take care of it. I'll probably need some signatures from you though."

"Call me on my cell phone when you need me and I'll skype you from here."

"Alright, sounds good. Sorry again for your loss, hun. Ted was a good guy."

"He was. Thank you."

I closed the skype call and looked into my accounts seeing the transfers of Ted and Lucy's assets into my personal account.

Dean whistled, "Damn, is that seriously your bank account?"

I closed my laptop, "Yes, now you know why I insist on paying for everything."

He nodded, "No kidding. Anyway, everyone is pretty much gone. What's next on the agenda, babe?"

"Right now, I need to head over to the hotel and check the office over there." I got up and headed out of the office, Sam and Dean behind me.

The bar was empty now, except for us. Everyone had cleaned up after themselves leaving no mess behind. I turned on my heel and grabbed my laptop and the bar's keys. I locked up the office and the bar before grabbing the hotel keys from my car.

We all headed over to the hotel's office. I bypassed the front desk and went straight to the manager's office. Dean behind me. Sam stopped at the front desk.

"Hey, Dee, do you mind if I take a room? I'm kind of beat." Sam asked.

"No, go for it. What room?"

"Um, I don't care. How do I work this card machine thing?" Sam asked.

I chuckled and walked out there, showing him how to program a keycard to a room. I handed him the card, "Room 101." I smiled.

He took the card. "Thank you." he kissed my cheek before walking out.

I went back into the office, where Dean was.

"So, what's behind that door?" Dean asked pointing behind the desk.

"The manager's suite." I walked over and unlocked the door. "At one time Ted had a stay in manager when he first opened this place. He just took one of the family suites and added a door to the office."

The suite had a small kitchenette with a living room that included a pull out sofa and two separate rooms with a bathroom.

"I used it before Harold gave me the apartment. Hasn't been used since. I still have a key for it on my keychain too."

I walked back out and closed the door to the front office and locked it. I didn't want anyone thinking we were open right now. Until I got a manager in place, the hotel and bar would be closed. I went back into the manager's office and started going through the files on the computer. The hotel had never been really busy on a regular basis. During the summer it was pretty busy and it of course had regulars like truckers and what not that passed through frequently.

When I was done I locked the computer and got up. Dean was behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "Dee, dang. Seriously, just take a breather."

I turned and faced him. "Yeah, that's what Sam said, but he seemed rather reluctant to let me use my time the way I wanted to."

Dean smirked at me, "You'll find me much more willing." He teased.

"Is that so?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Very willing." He nodded as he brought his lips to mine and nearly took my breath away with the instant rush of desire that flowed through me.

I pulled away and took his hand and led him into one of the bedrooms in the manager's suite. I striped off my over shirt and tank top before turning around to face him. He had already removed his shirt as well. I ran my hands over his bare chest as he kissed me passionately.

Before long we were both naked under the covers. His fingers trailing over my skin making me yearn for more as his lips caressed teasingly. When he was finally between my legs, I was adrift in the ecstasy of pleasure. Forgetting everything for just those minutes was a welcome relief.

Afterward we got dressed I told him that I wanted to check out the house real quick and he agreed. He called Sam's phone and let him know. Sam had finished taking a shower and decided to go with us.

I drove us to the house, remember what Ted had put in the letter about the safe. When we got there, everything looked the way I remembered it. I went straight to Ted's office and moved the portrait and found the safe.

"What's in there?" Dean asked.

"I have no idea." I spun the lock to Lucy's birth date and it clicked open.

Inside were stacks of cash, ID cards, passports, fake ID cards and newspaper clippings. Dean looked through the IDs, tossing them on the desk.

"What is all this?" Sam asked.

I shook my head and shrugged. "I don't know." I scanned the newspaper clippings, finding that most of the articles were about strange deaths… the same type of cases we usually took.

"Uh, guys, there's something else back-" We all went quiet as we heard a mechanical grinding.

"What the hell did you do?" Dean asked Sam who had his hand in the safe.

"I pressed the button." Sam replied.

I walked over to the coat closet where the noise had come from and opened the door. I moved the coats aside and behind them was a staircase leading down into a basement I didn't even know that the house had.

"Over here." I said.

The guys peaked down the stairs with me.

"Dee, you got any idea what's going on?" Dean asked.

"Do I look like I know what's going on?" I replied as I pulled out my phone, using the screen to light the stairs.

I slowly started to head down and the guys followed me. I found a light switch at the bottom of the stairs and flipped it on. I almost dropped my phone in shock. We stood in a large room, probably half the size of the whole house. There were rows upon rows of bookcases stuffed with old books. A large sofa with a desk behind it were in the middle of the room. Behind the desk on the wall, were weapons, guns, knives, axes. What stopped me in my tracks were the sigils on the ceiling, the same ones we knew to use to keep demons out.

On the desk was a laptop, a bit bulky and looked more military grade than anything.

"This library could rival Bobby's." Sam said as he skimmed through the books.

"There's bedrooms back here." Dean said from down the hallway. "And a small kitchen and bathroom. My guess, it's a panic room… for a hunter. You got something you need to tell us, Dee?"

I was still standing at the bottom of the stairs gawking.

Sam walked over to me, "Dee, you okay?"

I shook my head, "Not really…" I brushed past Sam and sat at the desk.

I opened the laptop. It required a password. I tried Lucy's birthday, but that didn't work. Then something told me to try my birth date. Ted had left this here for me. He had directed me to the safe for a reason. The laptop dinged with approval.

I didn't know what to look for, but right on the home screen was a file marked for me. I opened it and a video of Ted played:

"Hey there sweetheart. If you're watching this it means my time finally came. I've got a lot to fill you in on. First off, welcome to my safe room. This house belonged to my father before me and he built this room. I just added to it. I'm sure you've guessed by now, but I was raised a hunter. Them boys you're with… I know their hunters too. In fact, I met their father once, John Winchester. I knew their grandfather too, Samuel Campbell, not that he was very friendly toward other hunters." By now Sam and Dean were leaning over me as we all watched the video. "This is all yours now. I never would've picked the life of a hunter for you, but you decided to follow your heart. I got into investing as a means to have continuous income, something my father taught me. But I was never an investment banker. Once I decided that Lucy was it for me I quit. I got out, but I maintained connections and helped from a distance. Anyway, this is all your nows. Lots of information in those books, but throughout the years I've scanned them all and they're all on this laptop. All the information my many generations of hunters in my family has gathered is here. This safe room is lined with iron and salt, marked as well. Safe as can be, should you ever need a safe haven. I wish I would've talked to you about this in person, but I guess I hoped that if I chose to ignore your obvious choice… maybe you wouldn't be a hunter." He paused for a moment. "In the back bedroom there's a box of things for you. I've learned in my time that having these are usefully when investigating, hopefully they'll help you and those boys too."

"Lucy never knew about any of this. I never wanted her to. But that's not important right now. I'm not sure what you've gotten yourself into, girl, but I know that them boys will protect you… or more likely you'll be the one protecting them. You're a good girl, Dee, strong, independent, smart, resourceful, and skilled in many ways. You'll make a great hunter, even if it's what I wouldn't have wanted for you.

"I love ya, kiddo. Just know that. Be careful out there and I'll be watching over you. Stay safe." The video ended and I stared at the screen.

"Bobby's never gonna believe this." Dean said.

"I don't believe this." Sam added.

My head was reeling with all the information I had just found out. I could barely focus on what the guys started talking about. Sam nudged my shoulder, "Dee, can I take a look?"

I nodded absentmindedly and headed toward the stairs and sat down. I had known him for a while. I had sat in his office. Ate dinner with him and his wife. How did I not know that this was here the whole time?

"Wow, Dean, this database is so easy to search. Just a few search terms and it brings up everything on it. Enter in cause of death, or wounds, or markings… this is awesome." Sam rambled on.

My head felt like it was going to explode with all the new information about Ted and I couldn't handle it. I got up and headed back upstairs and outside. Sitting on the front porch steps, I rested my elbows on my knees and cradled my head as I tried to organize my thoughts. It was already dark and the cool air felt refreshing.

If he knew what I was doing, if he knew who I was with… why didn't he ever tell me?

Dean came out and sat behind me, pulling me against him, between his legs. "Too much to handle right now?"

"I just needed a minute to breath… and sort through this. Why didn't he ever tell me? He knew who you were… he could've said something. We could've…"

"What, had a bonding moment over risking your life killing demons and ghosts?" Dean asked.

"Maybe. I don't know."

"So, Ted's real name was Theodore Markson… his dad was Larry Markson, and guess who had his contact information?"

"Your dad?"

"No, Bobby. He knew Ted. Not like, closely or anything, but still knew him." Dean replied.

I shook my head and sighed. "I can't believe all that time in this house I never knew that safe room was there."

"Are you sure? You're the one that said you wanted to keep this place as a safe house. Maybe you had intuition that it was there?"

"No, I just figured it would be a good thing to have when we're passing through." I said as I leaned against him.

Sam came out, carrying a box. "So, this is for you. I haven't opened it." He set it down in front of me.

I took a deep breath and leaned forward, taking the top of it off. Inside were a couple of handgun, IDs, fake ID badges for FBI for me in various names and his hunter journal with his dad's journal as well and a few other odds and ends.

"Well, now you have you're own ID badge…" Sam picked them up. "These are better than ours."

"These guns are also standard FBI handguns." I added. "I have a feeling those FBI IDs are also verifiable."

"How?" Dean asked.

"Let's take it down stairs and find out." I said.

Sam grabbed the box and we headed back to the safe room. I sat in front of the laptop and brought up the FBI HQ website and found the necessary links for verifying agents. Sam laid down the IDs and I entered one in at a time. Each ID was verifiable, not entirely traceable to supervisors, but easily verifiable the same way a police agency would verify them.

"All verifiable." I said.

"How did he manage to do that?" Dean asked.

I shrugged, "Connections maybe. I have no clue. But they're verifiable."

"Well, now we just need to get you a suit and you can actually work more on cases with us." Dean said, kissing the top of my head.

"Seems Ted was better at this than dad was." Sam added.

"Alright, it's getting late and we need to eat. I'm gonna head upstairs and cook us some dinner." I said standing up.

"Wait, you cook too?" Dean asked.

I smacked him playfully, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Uh, we've known you for a while Dee, and you've never cooked since we've known you. At least not that we know of." Sam replied.

"Well, then prepare to be surprised… again." I smiled as I headed up stairs.

In the kitchen I found everything I needed to make a chicken tetrazzini. I set to work cooking the chicken, getting the cream sauce ready, making the noodles and getting the cheese shredded.

Sam came in, "Can I help with anything?"

"You can shred the cheese for me." I said with a smile.

Sam nodded and set to work.

Within thirty minutes the tetrazzini was in the oven and making the house smell amazing.

Dean came up sniffing the air, "It smells amazing! What is it?"

"I have no idea, but it looks just as good." Sam said as he sipped on a beer.

While the tetrazzini was in the oven I got a salad made with fresh ingredients Lucy must've just gotten before she passed. I also readied some bread for garlic bread.

When everything was ready the guys helped me set it up on the table while I went to Ted's small wine fridge and pick a nice red wine to go with the pasta.

We sat down and dished up. The guys dug in with gusto. I chuckled as I watched them and sipped on my wine. I ate salad first and picked at the pasta, merely because I wasn't too hungry.

"Damn, Dee! This is awesome!" Dean said between mouthfuls.

"Yeah, really good, Dee. Thank you." Sam added.

"You're welcome." I said with a smile.

"Where'd you learn to make this?" Dean asked.

"Myself." I said with a shrug. "I actually enjoy cooking. I have a small collection of recipes." I added, tapping my head with my finger.

"You really just never cease to amaze, do you?" Sam asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, but this," I gestured to the food, "Is me, not my power."

"Well, babe," Dean said, "We love everything about you. And you still amaze us… pretty much daily."

"And that's powers aside." Sam added.

I got up with my plate, "I still say you're both biased." I turned the water and got ready to start cleaning up.

"Oh no you don't." Sam said standing up. "You cooked. Dean and I can clean up."

"Are you sure? I don't mind."

Sam handed me my wine glass and the bottle. "You go relax." He kissed my forehead.

I headed out to the back porch and sat on the swing out there. I sipped the wine and just enjoyed the quiet. Then I caught sight of the back yard's shack. I had never been in there and had never thought to ask what was in there. Lucy had her garden shack along the side of the house, so it couldn't be filled with garden tools.

I took out the house keys from my pocket and headed over. I found that the ring of keys had a key to the lock on the chain around the door. I opened it and smiled widely.

Ted had a motorcycle! A gorgeous double seat sport cycle. I found the keys to it on the shelf and got all giddy. Then I found the bike's papers. The bike was already registered in my name and he had purchased it only a couple months before. He had purchased the bike for me!

I couple of happy tears fell over my cheek. I had told Ted I had enjoyed riding motorcycles, but hadn't yet decided whether I should purchase one for myself. He had even gotten me a nice helmet. I rolled the bike out the doors and turned the key in the ignition. The bike purred and displayed a full gas tank.

I grabbed the helmet and put it on. I got on the bike and revved the engine. I felt a thrill run through my system. I kicked the kickstand up and took off around the yard.

I caught sight of Dean and Sam standing on the back porch and came to a stop in front of them and took of my helmet, shaking out my hair.

"You like?" I asked with a wide grin.

"Where did that come from?" Sam asked.

Dean walked down and admired it, "Very nice."

"Ted bought it for me a few months ago. He just hadn't had the chance to give it to me yet." I replied. "Wanna ride?" I asked Dean.

Dean smirked, "Hell yeah."

I handed him the helmet and he slipped it on and got on the bike that was still running. He revved the engine and kicked the kick stand up.

"Since when do you ride motorcycles?" Sam asked, crossing his arms and leaning against a post.

"Since college. Got on one my first time and loved it! Obviously in a state where it rains more than anything a bike wasn't very practical. Living here I had contemplated it. I happened to mention it to Ted once so long ago. Didn't even think he was really paying attention."

Dean returned after a few minutes. "Sam, you gotta try it!"

Sam chuckled, "Fine, but Dee's riding with me." he handed me the helmet put I shook my head. He shrugged and tossed it back to Dean and got on.

I climbed on behind Sam and wrapped my arms around him. He took off almost expertly. I loved the feel of the wind blowing through my hair behind me. I moved my hands to Sam's shoulders and made sure my feet were study on the stands and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Sam yelled.

"Just hold it steady." I yelled back with a smile.

Sam laughed, "You're crazy!"

I felt free, standing behind Sam on the bike with the wind whipping around me. I sat back down and he brought us back to the porch.

I got off and Sam did too. Then I climbed back on and took off. I went back on the back wheel excitedly and revved the engine faster as I landed back on the front wheel. I stood up, keeping my hands on the handles as I sped up to a small yet steep hill and jumped it landing with a rush of adrenaline.

"Thank you, Ted." I said to myself and hoping that wherever he was watching over me from he could see how happy his gift had made.

I heard Dean whistle at me and headed back to the porch and cut the engine.

"I take it we'll be taking the bike back with us?" Dean asked with a wide smile.

"Hell yeah! I'm not leaving it here!" I said.

"So, get you a bike and you're all smiles? Good to know!" Sam said with a chuckle.

"Alright, are we staying here for the night? Or what?" Dean asked.

"Might as well. Plenty of rooms here and it's already getting late." I replied.

"Okay. I'm gonna take a shower and get some sleep." Dean said as he kissed my cheek and headed inside.

"You coming in?" Sam asked.

"No, not tired. But I am gonna grab my jacket." I ran around the house and grabbed my jacket from my car and headed back to the bike.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Wanna come with?" I asked with a smirk.

Sam turned and glanced back toward the house for a moment then turned back toward me. "Alright."

I climbed on and Sam got behind me. I pulled my hair into a messy, but tight bun so that my hair wouldn't bother him. I took off, heading to a great spot to stargaze up in the hills.

It took us fifteen minutes to get there and I parked the bike and we got off. I let my hair down, hating the weight of it up on my head and shook it out as I sat down. Sam sat behind me and I leaned back into his arms.

"Is there anything else that you can do that you haven't told us?" Sam asked with a chuckle.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. You just seem to keep surprising us." He kissed my temple. "It's nice up here. Quiet."

"I know."

We stayed there for almost an hour and then headed back, he drove us back. On the way back I pulled a move from a classic movie and wrapped a leg around Sam and moved to straddle him. He moved his arm so that I could. Once I was situated he sped up as I wrapped my hands around his neck.

"You're the craziest woman I've ever met!" He said with a chuckle.

"You love it, and you know it!" I met his lips as he pulled up by my car and stopped the bike.

He cut the engine and wrapped his arms around me and deepened the kiss. We got off the bike and headed into the house. I led him past the room, Dean was snoring away in and toward another guest room.

I closed the door behind us and took my jacket off and boots. Sam did the same and then wrapped me in his arms and lifted me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He laid me on the bed and finally let me have my moment with him.

We fell asleep quickly.


	28. Chapter 29

25

I woke up, still leaning against Sam, although Dean was gone. Sam was still sleeping and I got up and used the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I looked in the mirror and lifted the shirt and saw that the bruise looked even worse than it had the night before. It was a very dark purple and blue and you could easily see the outlines of a fist in the bruise. It even felt worse than it had the night before.

Sam knocked on the door, which wasn't closed all the way and swung open. He saw the bruise and wince slightly. "That looks worse. Are you sure we can't heal it?"

I nodded. "Arria came to me last night, said it would take a few days to heal and be very sore until it did. She didn't tell me it would feel worse though. She said I needed to let her papas take care of me." I said with a warm smile.

Sam smiled in return and stepped forward. "Sounds like a smart girl." he kissed my cheek. "Come on. Let's get you lying down. I'll hit the ice machine and get some clean towels from the office. Least we can do is ice it."

He put me on the bed, giving me the pillows that were on the couch and bringing the blanket over and laying it over my legs. Before leaving he kissed my forehead and handed me the TV remote.

Even the fabric on the shirt was irritating the bruise and I ended up leaving it buttoned on one button between my breasts and moved the side of the shirt off the bruise. I turned on the TV and found a channel playing the original Footloose movie and watched it.

Dean returned before Sam, with coffee. He saw the bruise and furrowed his brow, "Wow, that looks really bad."

"Yeah, I know. It doesn't feel too good either. Can't even have the shirt touching it."

I tried to sit up so that I could drink the coffee, that I really wanted, but it hurt.

"Here," Dean helped me sit up and then sat behind me so I could lean back against him without having to move too much. "Better?" He asked after handing me the coffee.

"Yes, thank you." I said as I grabbed his right hand and wrapped it around my non injured side.

"Where'd Sam go?" He asked.

"To get me ice and some clean towels." I sipped my coffee.

"Is this… Footloose?" Dean asked.

"Yes, and I love this movie. So, no making fun of me. It has good music."

"I would've thought you would say something about Kevin Bacon being hot." Dean chuckled.

"Oh, God, no! He's not even cute, then or now. And he certainly hasn't aged well."

Sam returned. He bundled ice in a clean plastic waste basket liner that he had asked for at the front desk and then wrapped a towel around it and handed it to me.

I rested my arm in a way that the ice pack was kept there without me needing to holding. Even the slight pressure of it was painful, but as the ice slowly seeped into my body, it began to numb the pain slightly.

I pulled the blanket over me as the ice pack began to make me cold. Having Dean behind me helped to warm me up as well as the hot coffee.

"Footloose, really?" Sam asked in almost a mocking tone.

"I am armed with hot coffee and an ice pack, which would you prefer?" I raised an eyebrow at him playfully.

"Not judging." Sam said putting his hands up in defeat and smiling.

"There's nothing better you'd rather watch?" Dean asked.

"Unless you find a channel playing The LIttle Mermaid, I'm watching this." I smiled with a light chuckle.

"Little Mermaid?" Sam asked. "That you're feel good movie?"

"For your information, yes. It will always be my favorite movie."

Sam grabbed his coffee from the table and sat on the bed with us as we watched the movie.

When Dean decided to go and get some food for us he made Sam take his place so the I wouldn't have to move too much.

Sam took off his boots and his over shirt before slipping in gently behind me, putting one leg on the other side of me. He situated the pillows quickly and then grabbed my hips and gently pulled me further back and against him, causing no pain as he did so.

My movie had ended and I couldn't find anything else to watch so I picked a channel that played reruns of Law & Order: SVU.

Sam didn't complain and we watched together.

I had given Dean a card of his own for my money so that he could freely purchase whatever it was that we needed. He was reluctant at first, but once I explained that I was usually the one wasting half my food, I should be paying for it myself. He finally agreed to keep it. And with his and Sam's cash not exactly have any revenue, we needed the money for hotels and food. I didn't mind. I had the disposable income literally, and with Ted still working his investing magic, that was growing even more.

The ice pack stopped being cold and was a squishy mass indicating that the ice had melted so I set the ice pack on the bed beside us.

"You want me to get you some fresh ice?" Sam offered.

"No, not right now. Think my side is frozen enough."

Dean returned with food and I ate.

It went on like that for a few days. The coddled me and cuddled me. The three of us usually sleeping in the same bed, with me in the middle. They guys were reluctant to let me out of their sight and one of them stayed with me at all times if not both of them.

Three days after returning with Castiel, he finally awoke. I was getting dressed, finally able to do everything, with very little pain. I had finished showering and Dean was currently in the shower.

"You're awake!" I said happily. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, and you?" He asked standing up and looking at my now slightly bruised side.

I hadn't yet pulled a shirt over my head, but I had a bra and my jeans were already on. Not that I cared. Castiel was an angel and as such didn't have desire's of the flesh. At least not in anyway that made me feel it was necessary to cover myself.

"I'm doing better. Still a little sore, but better." I said as I slipped the shirt on. "Dean's in the shower and Sam's getting coffee." I added as he looked around.

"Thank you." He said.

"Uh, for what? You're the one that saved my life by bringing me back here. I owe you the gratitude." I replied with a chuckled.

"If it weren't for your power, we wouldn't have gotten back here. Or very possibly even gotten there in the first place. And without you, they would've been unprotected." Castiel said flatly.

I told him what I knew about Michael the angel that had stopped Anna and Uriel and what he had said about me.

"He's right. You were never seen to be here with them. You're a very unexpected challenge for both sides. Especially, since you don't work for either side. Your only prerogative is protecting Sam and Dean. That doesn't exactly work for either side."

Dean came out of the shower and jumped slightly, "Well, good to see you up. How you feelin'?"

"Better, thank you. I should leave and look into what's been happening while I've been… incapacitated." Castiel said.

"Uh, yeah, sure… just keep in touch." Dean said.

"I will." Castiel turned back to me. "Watch over them for me."

"Always do, always will." I smiled at him as he disappeared.

Dean walked over to me, "Let's see it." he said softly as he lifted my shirt up to see how the bruise was doing. "It looks better. How's it feel?"

"Still a little sore, only when I'm bending over though." I said as he let shirt fall back down.

"Good, because we should probably hit the road." He pulled a shirt over his head.

"Fine by me. I'm kinda getting tired of only seeing the inside of this hotel room." I stepped forward and put my hands on his chest. "Not that I didn't enjoy you two coddling me."

His hand grabbed my hips and pulled me gently toward him. "Yeah, do you know how hard it was to behave myself around you? Especially, when you kept barely wearing a shirt most of the time."

I smirked as I ran my hands up to wrap around his neck. "Well, I'm feeling better now…" I stepped away from him and pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it at him.

He grabbed his phone from the dresser. "Uh, yeah, Sam, why don't you take your time coming back. Oh, and Castiel's up and gone already. But, uh, yeah, totally take your time…" He smirked at me as I slipped my jeans off and then crawled over the bed, giving him a nice view of my butt. "Thanks, man. Owe you one." he hung up and tossed the phone on the other bed and quickly pulled his shirt off.

I got to my knees and pulled my hair over one shoulder and unhooked my bra and tossed it aside. I felt him climb on the bed and then his hands were gently wrapping around my waist as his lips brushed over my bare shoulder and trailed kisses up my neck. His hands trailed gently over my body, touching every part of me.

I pulled away to lay down on my back and he kneeled between my legs. He was gentle, being sure not to hurt my bruise. I hadn't realized how much I had missed this touch from them. And in reality it had been less than a week, but felt like a lifetime.

Afterward we got dressed again and Dean called Sam and told him to check us out so that we could hit the road. We packed up and I found the picture that Dean usually kept in his pocket of us before we had faced Lucifer sitting on the table near my laptop. It had been slightly crumpled and smoothed out. I folded it in half and walked over to Dean as he slipped his jacket on and put it back in his pocket against his heart.

He pulled me against him and kissed me deeply. And without asking I knew that while he thought I was lost to him in the past and dying, he had held onto that picture and had… maybe… even cried over it. The thought made my heart ache.

Sam returned as I was sliding my laptop into my messenger bag, my boots on and ready to go. He handed me a coffee and kissed my cheek. "Where are we going?"

"We'll head west." Dean said. "Find a hotel later tonight. See what we can dig up online and what not."

I sipped my coffee as the guys grabbed the rest of the stuff and took it out to the car. I grabbed one of my sweaters from the lot of clothes I had purchased before we time hopped and slipped it over my head.

Dean got behind the wheel and Sam held the passenger door open for me and slid in and he followed me. Once the door closed Dean reversed the car and we got on the road.

We stopped for lunch in a diner that was clearly preparing for Valentine's Day. Paper hearts were everywhere with pink, red, and white decorations everywhere.

We sat in a booth, Sam beside me and Dean across from us. I flicked a paper heart toward Dean and chuckled.

"Not a fan?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Not really."

"I thought all girls loved Valentine's Day." Sam said.

"No, most girls like it because they expect big fancy gifts, like diamonds and gold." I replied as I sipped the coffee I had.

"What, you never got the fancy gifts?" Dean asked.

"I never said that. I just think it's ridiculous to buy something so extravagant for such a lame excuse as a holiday."

"So, I take it no exchange of gifts then?" Dean asked with a soft smile.

"No, we don't have to do that stuff." I said even though I was already thinking of what to get each of the guys, already having an idea of what I wanted to get them.

Our food came and we ate. Dean took a call when we were done and Sam went to the bathroom. I told them I would be waiting in the car for them. I took out my phone and played some music with headphones in. A song came on that I enjoyed singing to and not really caring, I started singing out loud, knowing it was a song I could actually sing, so I at least knew I wasn't embarrassing myself. I just made sure not to sing too loudly.

When the song was over Dean leaned in through the driver's side window and Sam on the passenger's side. I pulled the headphones out and felt a blush rise to my cheeks.

"Can't sing my ass!" Dean said with a chuckle. "Damn! Get you in the recording studio, with your looks and that voice… you'll be an overnight sensation, babe."

"Uh, no. You're biased." I said stopping the music and putting my phone the in the glove box.

A girl walked up and tapped Dean on the shoulder and he moved out of the way. "From someone not biased, you have a beautiful voice." She said with a soft smile and walked away.

Dean and Sam both chuckled as they got in. I blushed deeper and slouched in the seat slightly.

"There you have it, love. You can sing." Dean put the keys in the ignition. "Guess Kelsey was right. Maybe we should hit a karaoke bar." He chuckled.

"Uh, no. Not gonna happen. How much did you two hear anyway?" I asked.

"All of it." Sam said with a smile. "We were headed out when you started and we kind of just stopped to listen."

"What he means is it literally stopped us in our tracks. And we weren't the only ones, babe. A few people stopped and listened for a bit as they were walking by." Dean added.

"Wait, didn't you say that your own mom said you couldn't sing? Isn't that why she took you out of choir?" Sam asked and I nodded. "Well, she was wrong. Very wrong, Dee. You can definitely sing."

"Yeah, no offense, babe, but your mom seems like an ass." Dean added.

"Well, from a psychologist's point of view I guess she would be the cause of most of my self-esteem issues when I was younger. But she's still my mom." I replied softly. "Anyway," I added changing the subject. "Who called?"

"Bobby, he got wind of a case. We can be there tomorrow if we drive all night." Dean replied.

"Sounds good." Sam said.

"So, what is it?"

"Not sure. Apparently, two people literally ate each other to death."

"Seriously? That's disgusting!" I said with a shake of my head. "Definitely sounds like our type of case, though. Still gross. You can totally check those bodies out yourself. I've got a bad enough image in my head."

Dean chuckled. "That's fine. I'll hit the coroner's you and Sam and can check the house out where it happened."

"Fine by me." I added.

After about an hour I climbed over the seat and sat in the back and searched for what I would get the guys, with my phone's wifi. Luckily, I found that there was a great weapons shop in the town we were headed to. They had a great selection of weapons. I had my eye on a couple of really nice silver revolvers for the guys. They were pretty expensive and I wanted to get them personally engraved as well. I would have to pay extra for the rush on the job, but I didn't have a problem with that. But before I made the purchase I would go there and check them out in person and see if the owner had anything better.

I sent a quick email to the guy asking if he had anything better that wasn't on his website and within twenty minutes he had replied with an astounding assortment of pictures of beautiful revolvers. I told him I would be in his shop the next day looking to purchase two revolvers as gifts. I sent him copies of my permits to speed the process and told him I would want them engraved and cost wasn't an issue.

I exited out and closed my laptop. It was starting to get dark and I closed my eyes. It wasn't long before we stopped to grab dinner, eating it in the car.

After eating I fell asleep. I slept for a few hours and then relieved Dean at the wheel and he took the backseat. Sam was sleeping against the window. I enjoyed driving when it was quiet. Driving on the open road was still something I enjoyed, and while sitting in Aphrodite's driver's seat was more comfortable, the impala was just as fun to drive.

I got us to the town just after 1pm. I pulled up to a hotel and Sam and Dean got out with me. I got us a double room, as all the single rooms were taken because it was Valentine's Day. We unloaded while Dean changed into one of his FBI suits. Then Sam changed as well.

"Unfortunately, you're gonna have to sit this out for right now. We don't have a suit or fake ID for you." Dean said. "The house is kind of still under lockdown."

I smiled, "That's fine. You mind if I just go and do girly stuff then?"

Sam and Dean exchanged glances.

"What? Seriously? I get that you two are being overprotective, but I'm fine, really. I'll keep my phone on me at all times. You two can't just keep me locked up in a hotel room all the time."

"That does sound really tempting though." Dean said with a chuckle. "Fine, but you answer your phone when we call. Or we'll tear this town apart looking for you, got it?"

"Got it." I smiled and kissed him before he left.

Sam turned to me. "You call us if you get into any trouble?"

I nodded. "I take my revolver with me, just in case."

Sam looked at me for a moment then nodded. He leaned down and kissed my cheek before following Dean out.

I slipped my revolver in the back of my jeans and headed out. I stopped in at a leather shop that was near the gun shop and found a great black leather jacket for me. I made the purchase and wore it.

When I got to the gun shop I went right up to the counter.

"Good afternoon, sweetheart, what can I do for ya?" The owner, who I knew was named George from the emails, smiled at me.

"I'm Dee. I was emailing you yesterday." I said.

"Oh, wow. No offense, but I wasn't expecting someone like you. You really seem to know your guns, darlin'."

I slipped my revolver out of my jeans and laid it on the counter. "I want something similar to this. Maybe not quite as much kick. Something a bit easier to fire with one hand."

He picked up the revolver and whistled. "This is a beautiful gun."

"Yeah, this one is mine and I'm looking for two that are similar as gifts for two very special people to me."

"Wait, this is your's? You can fire this?" He asked intrigued.

"Um, yeah. I wouldn't have a gun I couldn't fire." I said with a furrowed brow.

He chuckled, "Well, alright then. Let me go and get a few to show you. You gonna wanna fire them first?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"Of course." I replied.

"Good answer." He walked into the back and returned with a stack of boxes and then went back to get another stack. He went to the front door and locked it and turned the sign around. "Go ahead, start looking."

I went through the boxes, all velvet lined with one revolver sitting inside. I took out each gun and felt it in my hand and spun it, feeling the weight. I went through half the boxes when George stopped me.

"When you said cost wasn't an option, how much are willing to pay?"

I was holding one revolver and flipping the barrel closed, not liking the feel of the gun. "For the right guns… whatever it costs." I said setting it back in the box and looking at him. "Why do I get the feeling that you have something better than these?"

George smiled, "I'll be right back."

I quickly looked at the other guns and didn't like them. George returned with a stack of seven boxes and set them down. "These are the best I have. Not in only detail, design, but just in their quality as well."

I opened the first few not really enjoying the feel of a wooden handled gun until I came across two, almost identical revolvers with intricate designs down the barrels and enough room for the engraving I wanted on the handles.

"Can I fire these?" I asked sliding the boxes toward him.

"You got good taste, girl." He motioned with his head for me to follow him around back to the small firing range. He grabbed the boxes and bullets. I slid my revolver back into my jeans.

He set the boxes down at a station and the box of bullets. He handed me a pair of safety glasses, but I refused the earmuffs. I picked up one gun, loaded it and flipped the barrel closed and aimed. I fired the six shots, hitting the target perfectly, and loving the way the gun felt in my hand. It was smooth firing and had very little kick. Perfect for Sam.

I empty the shells and set the gun back in it's box and grabbed the other one, slightly larger, but still took the same bullets. I loaded it and took aim, hitting the target again every time. It had a bit more kick than the other one and had a more antique, yet well taken care of, look to it. Perfect for Dean.

"I'll take these two." I said finally.

"Well, alright then. You also said something about engraving them?" George said taking the boxes and having me follow him back to the counter.

"Yes, on the handles." I showed him my pendant. "A copy of this with the words: With Love, Dee. In script." I pointed on the handles where I wanted them.

"Alright, you want it done today?" He asked.

"Preferably. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, we use a laser engraver, it doesn't take too long. I'll have to charge you for a rush order though."

"Not a problem. Do you also have three gun holsters?"

He showed me where the gun holsters where and I picked out three of them, one for each of us. He took a picture of the pendant and rang me up. The total cost was well over a thousand, but it was worth it. I gave him my number and he told me he would call once they were done. He also promised me that they would be shining beautifully when I returned to get them.

I left and once I was outside my phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey, babe, where are you?"

"I just finished getting myself a new jacket. Figured I might go and get a trim, my hairs getting long." I said, figuring I might as well, anyway.

"I kinda like the long hair." Dean said.

"I'm keeping the length, just getting a trim."

"Alright, how you feeling?"

"I'm fine. How'd it go at the coroner's office?"

"Gross, is about all you really wanna hear. Did you wanna go out tonight?" He asked.

"On Valentine's Day? No, thank you. Too busy or too depressing. Let's stay in tonight."

"Alright, when you think you're gonna be done?"

"A couple of hours at least. I'll meet you and Sam back at the hotel, alright?"

"Sounds good. See you there. Love you."

"Love you too." I said before hanging up.

I headed to a nearby salon and got a trim only, the hairdresser was in awe over how healthy and soft my hair was. I literally had every hairdresser in there admiring my hair.

When I was done getting it blow dried and paying, Sam called.

"Where are you?"

"Just got a haircut." I said.

"Seriously? I thought you liked your long hair."

"Just a trim, Sam."

"Oh, alright. Anyway, so the house was a bust. No sulfur, no EMF."

"So, we literally have nothing to go on other than what Dean has?"

"Unfortunately."

I was in an open area where I was alone and I doubled checked to make sure no one could hear me before speaking. "Well, speaking from experience, that usually means spell, or curse, or something along those lines."

"Maybe. When are you gonna be done?"

"Soon, I already told Dean I would meet you two back at the hotel."

"Okay. I'll see you there." He said. "Dee… I love you, you know that right?"

"Yes, I do. And I love you too."

We hung up and I strolled through shops near the gun shop, not really finding anything to buy. Around 7pm I got the call from George and I headed over.

He opened the boxes and showed me the guns, they were shining gorgeously and the engraving was perfect. He had even gotten me two gift bags for each revolver and holster. I explained that the third one was for me and I took my jacket off and put it on. It felt good and gave me a place to hold my gun. I slipped my gun in the holster and enjoyed the feel of it. Once I had my jacket on, I was already happy about the purchase of both the holster and the jacket.

"Well, whoever's getting these guns is certainly special indeed. Not only for the guns, but for the giver as well, you're something special, darlin'. Not many pretty young women can handle a gun as well as you can. Heck, not very many guys can handle a gun that well."

"Thank you, George, for everything." I said with a smile.

"Not at all, it was my pleasure. Happy Valentine's Day, sweetheart." He said as I was on my way out.

I was thankful that he hadn't purchased fancy gift bags, they were just black with a little white tissue paper. I headed back to the hotel.

Sam was back by the time I got back.

"Dammit, Dee! I thought you said we weren't doing gifts!" Dean said when I walked in.

I chuckled, "These aren't for Valentine's Day. I've been wanting to get these for you, but haven't exactly been in a good place to get them. If I didn't happen to find what I was looking for you wouldn't be getting them." I handed them each their bag and they sat on the end of a bed by each other.

They set the holsters aside and Dean glanced up at me with anticipation in his eyes. He took out the box and opened it at the sametime as Sam opened his.

"Wow, Dee, this is beautiful!" Sam said. "This is too much, really." He glanced up at me.

"No, it's not. Trust me, I've been thinking about it for a while, but couldn't find what I was looking for." I replied with a smile.

Dean picked up his and admired the detail work, "Dee… this… it's… gorgeous!" He had a wide smile as he turned the gun and saw the engraving. "I love it!" He set the gun back in the box and wrapped his arms around me. "I love you, babe. Best Valentine's gift ever!" He kissed my cheek and went back to his gun.

"Again, not a Valentine's day gift." I said.

Sam stood up and wrapped a hand around my cheek and kissed me tenderly. "Thank you. I love it." He kissed me again. "I love you."

"I love you too. Both of you. I figured I couldn't be the only one with a nice gun." I said opening my jacket, showing off my holster and revolver after slid onto the dresser and sat down.

Dean had put the holster on and was spinning the gun in his hand. "Man, can't wait to fire this thing! How does she fire?" He asked.

"Beautifully! Of course! You think I don't know how to pick a good gun?"

He smirked at me, "I know you know your guns, babe. This is amazing. Thank you, hun."

"You're welcome. Both of you."

"I really hate to ask, but how much did these cost you?" Sam asked.

"Not as much as I thought they would actually. And that's all I'm telling you." I said smiling.

"Ya know who would appreciate something like this? Bobby! He would love one." Dean said.

"Already planned on getting him one. But I'm a bit picky and wanted to get you two your's first." I had already been planning on getting one for Bobby, but I intended to get him something a bit more antique, still able to fire, but something he would really appreciate.

"Picky? You do realize that most gun shops don't just have these type of guns on display, right?" Sam added.

"Oh, I know. You have to ask, and be sure to show your actual knowledge of guns before they ever bring out the better gear. Bringing my own revolver helped too. Now, I know these aren't as fancy as mine, but I wanted something a bit less flashy, but still stunning."

Dean smiled, "Definitely stunning, love!"

I felt something a hopped off the dresser. My smile vanishing.

"Dee? What's wrong?" Sam asked and Dean turned to look at me.

"Have you talked to Castiel lately?" I asked Dean.

"He's not here, if that's what you're asking." Dean said.

"No… but…"

"But what Dee?"

The feeling disappeared and I shrugged. "Nevermind."

"Uh, no, tell us." Dean said.

"I thought… I felt an angel's presence. Not strong, but still. It's gone now." I shook my head and shrugged my jacket off and holster, setting them on the dresser.

"Well, if it's gone… you're sure it's gone?" Sam asked.

I nodded, "Positive."

"Just let us know if you feel it again." Dean added.

I nodded as I slipped my boots off. "I'm gonna take a shower."

"I'm gonna go and get us some booze." Dean said slipping his jacket over his holster. He kissed my cheek quickly and headed toward the door. "I'll… uh, take my time." He winked at Sam before leaving.

Sam but his gun in the holster and set it on the night stand gently. "You really didn't have to get us the guns, Dee."

"I know." I said as I went through my bag grabbing some sexy lingerie I had purchased before.

It wasn't over the top, but it was pretty sexy. I picked something out for each of them, just for fun and to see what type of reaction I would get. I picked a red and black one out for Sam, something that was lacy and tied twice in the front with ribbon, holding it on. Even the matching underwear had ribbons on the hips that untied.

For Dean I had picked something a bit more risky, knowing it would drive him crazy.

I bundled the lingerie up in the silk robe I had gotten to go over it. Thankfully, neither of the guys ever went through my bag. Plus I had put them in a makeup bag, to keep them hidden.

I headed into the shower and locked the door. I quickly showered and blow dryed my hair and brushed it, it waved slightly at the freshly cut ends and looked really good.

I looked in mirror and for the first time ever I truly saw myself as gorgeous. I literally looked like one of the models in a magazine. I pulled the robe on and fixed my hair over my shoulders before leaving.

My heart was, for some reason, pounding in my chest. I had never understood the appeal of buying fancy lingerie when you literally only wore it for a few minutes before the guy tore it off of you, but standing at the bathroom door getting ready to go out and show Sam… I kind of understood the appeal.

"So, Dean said to call him when it's safe to come back." Sam said, bringing a bottle of water to his lips as he watched TV.

"Good to know." I said softly with a smile as I pressed the power button on the TV. I stood at the end of the bed he was sitting on.

He smiled at me.

I pulled the tie on the robe and let it fall from my shoulders to the floor. Sam's eyes widened as his smile widened, and I even saw a hint of a blush.

"Well, do you like it?" I asked.

Sam nodded slowly, "Best Valentine's Day ever!" he said softly.

I chuckled as I crawled across the bed to him as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. I straddled his lap as his hands wrapped around my hips and met my lips eagerly, but softly. I wrapped my hands around his neck, letting my fingers tangle in his hair.

He trailed kisses down my neck and over my shoulder, "You are too perfect." He whispered.

I ran my fingers down his bare chest, racking my nails lightly, and felt his body tremble under my touch. I went to his jeans and unbuttoned them. I climbed off his lap and stood up as he took his pants off. He moved to the edge of the bed and pulled me toward him.

I gently pushed him onto his back and got back on his lap. I kissed his chest and trailed kisses up to his lips and kissed him briefly. I sat up and took one of his hand and brought it to the lowest tied bow and he understood and pulled the ribbon, then slowly moved his hand over my now bare stomach and to the bow tied between my breasts and pulled the ribbon.

I let the top fall from my shoulders as his hand slid up and wrapped around my neck as he sat up to meet my lips. He wrapped his arms around me and flipped me onto my back. His fingers found the ties on the underwear and he undid them.

His hands ran over my body deliciously and I got lost in the pleasure of every touch. His hips moved slowly, relishing every moment. He made love to me in every meaning of the word, leaving me breathless and my heart hammering erratically.

Afterward, I laid on his chest in his arms.

"Can you stop being so perfect?" Sam said softly with a smile.

"I'm not perfect." I said with a chuckle.

"Dean and I both disagree with that." Sam said as he rolled me onto my back and leaned over me and brushed my cheek. "There's nothing about you that isn't perfect."

I brought my lips to his and kissed him gently.

We got up and got dressed, reluctantly. I shoved the lingerie into my bag and put on a tank top and underwear.

Sam called Dean and told him it was safe to come back.

We all spent the night drinking and talking or watching TV. I slept in Dean's bed, having fallen asleep there while we were watching TV.

In the morning Dean got a call saying that there had been another double homicide and he and Sam went to check it out. I sat in the car and waited while I listened to music and read a book.

Castiel appeared beside me, startling me. "Dammit, Castiel! You scared the crap outta me!"

"I hope you mean that metaphorically. Dean asked me to retrieve you." He took my hand and in a flash we were in a medical wing, the morgue.

Since I had been sitting down in the car I landed on my butt, hard. "Ow!" I said as he pulled me to my feet. I pulled my hand away and smacked him. "A little warning next time!"

"My apologies." Castiel said as he picked up a human heart from a tray.

Dean wrapped an arm around my waist, "You alright?" he asked with a smile.

"Yeah. What am I doing here?" I asked.

"You're right Sam. these are angelic marks. I imagine you'll find similar marks on the other couple's hearts as well-"

"So, what are they? I mean, what do they mean?" Sam asked.

Castiel showed me, shoving the heart practically in my face. "Uh, gross. Wait… those are-"

"Precisely." Castiel said.

"Uh, you gonna tell us?" Dean asked.

"It's a mark of union. This man and woman were intended to mate." Castiel said.

"Okay, but who put them there?" Dean asked.

"An angel." I replied. "But we know them as cupids." I said, having remembered from my memories. "They're a lower order of angel. A cherub, what, like third-class?" I asked Castiel.

"Very good, you are learning your abilities quickly." Castiel smiled… almost proudly.

"Cherub?" Dean asked, in disbelief.

"Yeah, they're everywhere. Dozens. That's probably what I felt last night." I replied.

"You mean the little flying fat kid in diapers?" Dean asked.

I laughed.

"They're not incontinent." Castiel added, which made me laugh a bit harder.

"Okay, anyway. So, what you're saying-"

"What I'm saying is a Cupid has gone rogue and we have to stop him- before he kills again." Castiel finished Sam's sentence.

"Naturally." Sam said.

"Of course we do." Dean added. "Alright take her to the car, we'll meet you out there in a few. Can't have you two walking out of here."

Castiel took my hand.

"Outside the car so you don't knock me out, please?" I said before he popped us right by the passenger's side door, then he popped into the back seat. I slipped into the front.

"You have gained great strength. I can feel your power coming off of you in waves." He said.

"I take it that's a good thing?"

"You are much stronger than you were before we went back in time. Should you face a truly strong angel or demon, I believe you will be easily equipped to handle it."

"That's a good thing."

"That's a very good thing." He replied as the guys were walking toward the car.

They got in and turned to face Castiel. "So, where can we find this… Cupid, then?" Dean asked.

"Drive, I will tell you when to stop." Castiel answered.

Dean nodded and we took off. It wasn't long before Castiel told us to stop at a restaurant. We got a table. I sat with Sam, and Dean and Castiel sat across from us.

The waitress brought us our food. A cheeseburger for Dean and salads for Sam and I.

"So, what, you just happen to know he like the cosmos at this place?" Dean asked Castiel.

"This place is a nexus of human reproduction. It's exactly the kind of-" Castiel watched as Dean put ketchup on his burger, "Of garden the Cupid will come to- to pollinate."

Dean put his burger down.

"Wait a minute. You're not hungry?" Sam asked with a chuckle.

"What? I'm not hungry." Dean said.

"Then you're not gonna finish that?" Castiel asked as he took the burger.

I felt the presence of an angel and then saw it, and wished I hadn't. I put my hand on Castiel's arm.

"He's here." Castiel said and nodded at me.

"Where? I don't see anything." Sam said.

"Consider that a blessing." I replied.

"Meet us in the back." Castiel took my hand and popped us into the back store room.

Again I had been sitting and landed on my butt again. "Dammit, Castiel!" I said. "That hurts!"

He pulled me to my feet, "My apologies."

Dean and Sam entered. "Cas, where is he?" Sam asked.

"I have him tethered. Zoda kama mahrana. Manifest yourself." Castiel said.

"So, where is he?" Dean asked, just as the Cupid appeared and hugged him from behind.

"Here I am!" Cupid said.

Dean look truly horrified. "Help!"

"Oh, help is on the way. Yes, it is. Yes, it is. Hello, you!" Cupid let Dean go and walked over to Castiel and wrapped him in a hug.

I chuckled.

"Ooh. Mmm." Castiel didn't enjoy the hug either.

"This is Cupid?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Castiel replied.

"And look at you, huh?" Cupid turned to Sam.

"No." Sam turned away, but Cupid appeared in front of him.

"Yes! Yes, yes. Yes!" Cupid said, hugging Sam.

Cupid caught sight of me and moved Sam aside, "And you! You… you are stunning! Radiating pure love!" He stepped toward me.

I put my hand up, "No, no, that's alright! I'm-"

Cupid wrapped his arms around me and I felt very uncomfortable.

"Is this a fight? Are we fighting?" Dean asked confused.

"This is… Their handshake." Castiel replied.

"I don't like it." Dean replied eyeing Cupid who wasn't releasing me.

"No one likes it." Castiel replied.

"You are so amazing!" Cupid said, still not releasing me.

"Alright, a little help here, Cas." I said trying to get the naked Cupid off me.

He finally released me, "Mmm. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Castiel asked.

"Doing what?" Cupid asked.

"Your targets- the ones you've marked-They're slaughtering each other." Castiel replied.

"What? They are?" Cupid asked.

"Listen, birthday suit, we know, okay? We know you been flittin' around, popping people with your poison arrow, making them murder each other!" Dean said in irritation.

"What we don't know is why." Castiel added.

"You think that I- Well, uh… I don't know what to say." Cupid started to cry.

I rolled my eyes.

"Should… Should somebody maybe… go talk to him?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, that's a good idea. Give 'em hell, Cas." Dean said.

Castiel walked over and talked quietly with him for a few moments, then turned to us. "He's telling the truth."

"Jiminy Christmas. Thank you." Cupid said.

I hadn't been listening to what he and Castiel were talking about.

"Wait, wait, you said- you said you were just following orders?" Dean asked.

"Mm-hmm." Cupid said.

"Whose orders?" Dean asked.

"Whose?" Cupid laughed. "Heaven, silly. Heaven."

"Why does heaven care if Harry meets Sally?" Dean asked.

"Oh, mostly they don't. You know, certain bloodlines, certain destinies. Oh, like yours." Cupid said.

Dean, Sam and I eyed each other. "What? You mean us?" Sam asked.

Cupid shook his head, "Oh, no, this union is… bigger than Heaven. Heaven had nothing to do with this union. I'm talking about John and Mary Winchester- Very big deal upstairs, top priority arrangement."

"Are you saying that you fixed-up our parents?" Dean asked.

"Well, not me, but… yeah. Well, it wasn't easy either. Ooh, they couldn't stand each other at first. But when we were done with them-Perfect couple." Cupid replied.

"Perfect?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." Cupid replied.

"They're dead!" Dean snapped.

"I'm sorry, but… the orders were very clear. you and Sam needed to be born. Your parents were just, uh… meant to be. A match made in heaven- heaven!"

Dean punched Cupid, "Son of a bitch!"

Cupid disappeared.

"Where is he? Where'd he go!?" Dean asked.

"I believe you upset him." Castiel said.

"Upset him?!" Dean snapped again.

I walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. I felt a strange desire to literally rip his clothes off and take him then, regardless of who watched. It was strange and completely foreign… it wasn't my very own desire. Not that I didn't have those desires, but something was driving this further.

Sam decided to check with the coroner for other strange deaths at the hospital while Dean and I headed back to the hotel with Castiel.

Castiel sat in the back while I sat beside Dean, he had a hand on my thigh as I leaned against his shoulder. We got to the hotel and Dean worked on his laptop looking up police files. After an hour I got bored. I went to the bathroom and changed into a halter top in a deep purple that I bought a while back, but never wore. It had a plunging neckline.

I grabbed my jacket, "I'm going out. I'm tired of being in this hotel."

Dean was too busy and merely waved at me. Castiel eyed me, but said nothing.

I didn't have my revolver, but I always had my daggers. I walked down the street, gaining attention of guys wandering around. I liked the attention, more than I normally would.

I headed to a rather busy bar. The guys outside whistled while at me as I passed, I flashed them a sultry smile as I headed inside. The bar was very lively. People were dancing and tons were drinking.

I got to the bar and waved the bartender over and ordered a few shots of whiskey downing them in a row and requesting them to be filled. I downed those and then draped my jacket over a barstool. My phone and card where in my back pocket so my jacket wasn't a top priority to keep near me in this busy place.

I went over to the jukebox and picked a better song to dance to. Once the bar was blaring with the rock song I picked I started to dance. Swinging my hips sexually as I tossed my head back and forth.

A guy walked over to me and wrapped his hands around me from behind. I shimmied my way down his front and back up as another guy approached me from the front. I danced between them, wrapping my hand around the guy in front of me.

When the song ended I went back to bar and downed three more shots, gaining cheers around me.

I was feeling a growing darkness and I tried to ignore it as I drank and danced. More guys wanted to dance with me and I willingly obliged. I downed a few more shots.

My phone rang and I grabbed my jacket and headed outside. "Hello?"

"Dee! Where the hell are you?" Dean asked, a bit angry.

"I went to a bar for a drink… or three." I giggled.

"Dee are you drunk?" He asked in confusion. "Look, Castiel said to… Wait, what?"

The phone was passed, "Channel your energy. You can fight this." Castiel said.

"Fight what?" I asked.

"Dee, this is big. Channel your energy. You have to fight this, babe. I can't do this without you. We're stronger together." Dean said.

"Fine." I took a deep breath and felt the energy inside me I let it flow freely through my veins, my pendant growing warm against my chest. I felt a pull and then a force slammed into my chest and radiated a warmth through me. I fell to my knees gasping.

"Dee!" Dean was yelling on the phone in my hand.

I brought it to my ear, "Dean, what's going on?" I asked finally coming to my senses.

"Horseman of famine. Where are you?"

"Like four blocks from the hotel."

"Get here, we're going after famine." Dean replied hanging up.

I ran back to the hotel, getting there within minutes. Dean met me outside with Castiel. He wrapped me into his arms and kissed me desperately. When he pulled away he brushed my cheek.

"Ready?" He asked.

I nodded and we got into the impala. Dean driving and Castiel on the other side of me. We pulled into Biggerson's Restaurant and I could easily feel the darkness.

"Demons. You want to go over the plan again? Hey, happy meal." Dean said to Castiel. "The plan?"

"I take the knife, I go in, I cut off the ring hand of Famine, and I meet you back here in the parking lot." Castiel replied.

"Well, that sounds foolproof." Dean said as Castiel disappeared. "Shouldn't you go in with him?" He asked me.

"Do you want me to?" I asked.

"Not really, but we gotta end this."

I nodded and unsheathed my dagger and split it into two as I got out of the car and head in. I opened the door and the demons turned to me and stepped toward me.

"No, she's not to be harmed." Famine said as he stopped the demons.

"Why not?" I said spinning my daggers.

"Because Satan wants you unharmed, my dear." Famine replied.

"So, what you're just all gonna stand there and let me kill you all?" I asked with a smile. "Kind of boring, but alright."

Famine smirked and snapped his fingers. A demon moved toward me and I raised my blade. It feigned an attack and I sliced at it's arm. Blood dripped onto the floor. A blinding light surrounded me and a burning pain flared through my body as I fell to my knees unable to move.

"What… is this?" I said, gritting my teeth through the pain as a sigil on the floor burned brightly.

"There are marks for demons and angels. Did you really think there wasn't something out there to bind you? Or at least your… power? It hurts doesn't it. It won't last forever, of course, just long enough for-"

Dean entered behind me. "Dee!"

"The other Winchester." Famine said.

"What did you do to them?" Dean asked, unable to get close enough to touch me.

"You sicced your dog on me. I just threw him a stake." Famine said, pointing at Castiel eating raw meat on the floor.

"And her?" Dean asked.

"Oh, we're just keeping her out of harm's way. Satan doesn't want her harmed." Famine replied.

"So, this is your trick? Huh? Making people cuckoo for cocoa puffs?

The pain burned hotter and blurred my vision. I could no longer hear them through the pain. I collapsed to the floor. It took all of my strength to grip my dagger and bring the tip of it to part of the sigil. I worked through the searing pain and scratched at the sigil. When I finally broke the seal, a relief washed over me as the pain vanished, leaving me weak.

I gasped for air and I got to my knees. I looked up and saw Sam, but he wasn't my Sam.

"I'm a Horseman, Sam. Your power doesn't work on me." Famine said.

Dean wrapped an arm around my waist and helped me up.

"You're right. But it will work on them." I watched as Sam ripped souls from Famine as he screamed.

The souls exploded out and Famine collapsed on the floor. Castiel got to his feet and we all looked at Sam, his nose bleeding.

"Dean, what's wrong with Sam?" I asked softly as I sheathed the daggers.

"Demon blood. Famine made him crave it." Dean said, not really giving me a full description of what I was looking at.

"Cas, take him to Bobby's basement." Dean said.

Castiel stood up and grabbed Sam and they disappeared.

"We gotta go. We're about three hours from Bobby's place. Let's go. You alright till we get there?"

"I'm fine." I was, exhausted, but better now that whatever that mark had done to me was truly fading. "But what's going on?"

We went out to the impala and got in. "I loaded everything up earlier before we left." He turned toward me. "Did you hear what Famine had said?"

"I was in a bit of pain there incase you didn't notice that."

"Yeah, what was that?" Dean asked.

"A sigil to bind my power. I've literally never seen it before. Not in any of my lifetimes. He said it wouldn't work for long, but long enough. Lucifer doesn't want me harmed apparently. Anyway, what was said while I was writhing in pain?"

"Sam is Lucifer's vessel. Anyone can drink demon blood it's like a drug, makes you high, as human if you drink too much it kills you. Sam, he doesn't have that because he's Lucifer's vessel. When he drinks it… he changes. Castiel has him in lockdown. Once it's out of his system he'll be fine."

"Okay."

"But that's not all. I'm not telling you this as a touchy feely moment here, Dee. I'm gonna tell you this so that you understand how important you are to me." He took one of my hands in his and I turned to face him. "Famine tried to say that I was empty that his power didn't work on me because I was… dead inside, but he touched me to see. He was wrong Dee."

"Um, okay. Then what are you filled with that's stronger than his power?" I asked.

He lowered his eyes, "You, babe. I'm filled with your love." He looked up at me as my heart hammered in my chest. "You are my anchor in all of this. The one thing that I feel I can count on right now."

"But why didn't it work for Sam?" I asked softly.

"That's not on you, hun. That's on him. It's an addiction he had before you. Something he still battles."

"But if I had been there-"

Dean cupped my cheek, "That's not on you, Dee. You understand me? You can't stop everything, sometimes it's something personal." I nodded. "Are you sure you're alright?"

I wrapped a hand around his neck, "I'm fine."

He brought his lips to mine and kiss me tenderly, then pulled away. "I love you, Dee. So much."

"I love you too, Dean." I said as he pulled me toward him and wrapped his arms around me.

We sat there for a few minutes and then he turned and started the car. Once he shifted it into drive he pulled me back against him. I fell asleep quickly.


	29. Chapter 30

26

Dean woke me up when we pulled into Bobby's yard. Castiel waited for us on the porch. We went straight to the basement. And I instantly wish I hadn't.

"Please! Don't leave me in here!" Sam yelled. As he saw me he came to the door, where there was a small window. "Dee! Please, hun, you gotta get me out of here! Please, baby, I love you! Just let me out, please!"

His words tore at my heart and I stepped back.

"No, please, baby, don't leave me in here!" He pleaded.

"That's not Sam." Castiel said.

My back hit the wall of the hallway opposite the door my heart pounding painfully. "Dee, sweetheart, please! Help me! Get me out of here."

I blinked and tears fell over my cheeks as he pleaded for me to help him.

"Once it's out of his system, he'll be fine." Castiel said.

Dean took my hand and led me away. "He's not himself, Dee. You can't listen to him." When we were up stairs he turned to me as Castiel closed the door, muffling Sam's words. Dean brushed the tears away. "It's not him. But he'll be fine. He just needs time."

I nodded and Dean wrapped his arms around me.

"I don't want you going back down there, alright?" Dean said and I nodded. I could easily agree to that. "Come on, let's get some air." He directed me outside.

Castiel followed.

When we were outside I turned to Castiel. "Lucifer found a sigil that binds my power. How did I not know about that?"

"A sigil? Like one that binds a demon or angel?" Castiel asked and I nodded. "I did not know that any existed for one such as you. And you have never seen it before in any of your lifetimes?"

"No. Never." I replied.

Castiel looked concerned. "You're certain?"

"Yes. I've never been binded like that. Famine said it was to bind my power. He said it wouldn't last too long. Granted he didn't expect me to scratch it with my blade and break it."

Castiel frowned at me. "Could you draw it for me?"

"Better." I motioned him forward and he stepped toward me. I placed my hand on his cheek and willed the image into his mind. I don't know how I knew it would work on anyone other than Sam and Dean, but it did.

I let my hand fall when I was done.

"I've never seen that before. Let me see what I can't find out about it. I will return soon." Castiel said before disappearing.

"I didn't know that worked with anyone other than Sam and I." Dean said, his hand still around my waist.

"I don't think it works with everyone." I said softly as I leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around me. "How long will it take for him to… detox?"

"A week or so. Depends on how much he had."

I nodded and then sighed.

"So, what were you doing at the bar anyway?" Dean asked.

"Um, drinking… alot. And dancing." I replied pulling away a little.

"And getting attention?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Maybe, why?"

Dean chuckled. "Famine made you starve for attention. That's actually kind of fitting and funny."

I smack his chest playfully. "Where's Bobby anyway?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Right here, darlin'." Bobby said rolling up behind us. "Not too fond of his screams. He'll settle down soon enough though."

Dean kept an arm around me as we faced Bobby.

"So, you gonna fill me in on everything that's happened? All Cas said was something about time travelin' and Dee almost dying."

"Uh, twice." I added.

"Well, you gonna tell me?" Bobby said.

"Why don't you tell Bobby, I'm gonna go get out of this shirt, maybe shower." I said.

"What's wrong with the shirt?" Dean said smirking. "Looks good on you."

"Yeah, I'm sure you like it. She ain't got much covering herself up!" Bobby said.

I leaned in and kissed Dean's cheek. "I got something better for you later." I whispered before walking away.

Dean smirked at me as he tossed me the keys so that I could open the trunk. I grabbed my bag and headed inside. I went straight upstairs and to the bathroom and showered quickly and changed into a tanktop and a flowing skirt in a floral print that I had left at Bobby's before with my cowboy boots that had been left behind as well.

I headed downstairs as I braided my hair, where the guys had the TV on as they talked. Dean was sitting in a chair and motioned for me to sit with him. I sat on the armrest, but he pulled me onto his lap, wrapping his arms around me.

"Since when can you time travel, girl?" Bobby asked.

I shrugged. "Not really sure. Never did it in any of my past lives before and I certainly wouldn't attempt it by myself."

"And what Michael told you? About being a wild card?"

"Neither side anticipated me in this lifetime. They certainly didn't anticipate me with them. Michael wanted me to die back there. He couldn't kill me himself, and since I refused his offer of a peaceful death he left me. He didn't count on me get Castiel to get back."

"You're a smart girl. Resourceful too." Bobby tossed me the gun I had purchased for Dean. "Good taste in guns too." He smiled. "Why don't you two get out of here for a bit? Just relax, try to forget all the crap for a few hours." Bobby said rolling into the kitchen.

"Go get your jacket." Dean said softly.

I headed upstairs and grabbed it real quick, making sure the keys were still in the pocket.

Dean waited for me at the bottom of the stairs. "You have one of two options, babe. We can come back here tonight or we can get a room. Which would you prefer?"

"That's not what I said, you idjit! I told you to take her away from here for the night, or a few days, even! She doesn't need to be here hearing him down there."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I'll get my bag."

Dean nodded and I headed up stairs stopping around the corner as they talked.

"She don't need to be here while he's yellin' down there for her. You take her and you both worry about distracting each other."

"She's stronger than that Bobby. She understands." Dean said.

"That's not the point. That poor girl has been through enough the last couple of weeks. She don't need to be dealing with this right now. Just call Castiel and tell him to hurry back here to help me with him. You worry about her. Nothin' else right now. You got that?"

"Yeah, got it."

I went and grabbed my bag quickly and headed back downstairs. Dean took my bag from me and went into the kitchen real quick. "You have Castiel's number?" Bobby nodded. "Call him if you need anything before he returns. He's looking into something for Dee. He'll come and help when you call."

"Alright. Go on you two." Bobby said.

Dean nodded and headed out. I turned to Bobby and leaned over, giving him a hug and kissing his cheek.

"Well, what's that for, darlin'?" He asked, trying to hide a smile.

"For everything." I said with a warm smile as I walked out.

Dean waited at the front door and smiled as he took my hand.

We went into town, so that we would be close if Bobby needed us. We got a room first since he said he wanted to shower first. I grabbed a plain light pink button up blouse to go over my black tank top and matched the skirt.

I sat on the bed, the TV on, as I went through my emails quickly. I set the laptop aside and unbraided my hair as it was almost dry. I combed it out and by the time Dean was out and dressed my hair was falling around my shoulders in perfectly dry, slightly wavy, silky cascades.

Dean sat on the end of the bed as he put his boots on. "Alright, babe, you ready?"

"Yeah. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." He smiled as he took my hand and we headed out.

We drove in the impala to a few towns over. It took us almost 45 minutes. The place was slightly busy. We got in and I noticed a small stage and to my dismay a karaoke machine.

"Oh no. No, no. No!" I said as Dean kept ahold of my hand.

"Oh, yes." He smiled. "Come on. It'll be fun."

"For you! Do you know how much I get stage fright?" I said as he pulled me into a booth.

"Come on, you? Stage fright? I don't believe that. You love the attention."

A waitress came over and handed us a simple menu of the food they offered. I got a chicken caesar salad and Dean got a burger and we ordered whiskey and beer.

We watched as a few people performed, most of them not that good. Dean got up and came back with a list of songs they had available for karaoke.

"How'd you even know this place was here?" I asked him glancing at the list.

"Came here once on our way to Bobby's thought it was a regular bar. That wasn't the case, but it was fun to watch some people up there while I drank. With each drink it got better." He smirked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

The list of songs had plenty of them that I knew. The waitress returned with our drinks and said the food would be ready soon. I figured if Dean was going to make me do it, I would rather do it on an empty stomach filled with whiskey. I downed both the shots.

Dean just smirked and motioned to the waitress for two more and she nodded, returning only a minute later with them.

I finally settled on a song that I had liked since I was little and knew the words by heart. I downed the two shots as Dean got up to put my name on the list of singers and tell them my song.

The waitress returned with two more shots. I decided to sip on my beer as I waited for my name.

"I can't believe you're making me do this."

"Why? You're a good singer. Forget about whatever it is your mom told you. Listen to those that have heard you. You're really good Dee."

A few moments later and my name was called. I slipped my jacket off and got on the stage. The song was mildly slow. I took a deep breath as the music started and I gripped the mic on the stand.

I didn't need to look at the screen for my prompts and picked up the opening line just fine. It seemed like the whole bar had gone quite as I sung and as I opened my eyes to see the crowd, everyone, even the workers had stopped to watch me. I felt my nerves a little and decided to just look at Dean.

I focused on him as I sang and it was easier. Especially, since it was a love song…

Halfway through the song, I was actually having fun. Dean was smiling at me lovingly, absorbing all of it and looked truly mesmerized by my singing, but so did the entire bar.

When the song was over, the entire bar erupted into cheers and claps. Dean stood, clapping and whistling proudly at me. I headed off the stage and back to the table.

Dean wrapped his arms around me, "You were great! See, it wasn't that bad now was it?"

"After the first half, no. But getting up there first was terrifying." I slipped into the booth and Dean sat next to me.

The waitress came with our food, "Honey, you got a beautiful voice. You should go up again. Everyone really enjoyed it."

"See," Dean said. "You have an amazing voice, Dee. I've been trying to tell her that, but she doesn't seem to believe me."

"Listen to your boyfriend, hun, he's not lying to ya." She smiled warmly and walked away.

"Do at least one more and then we'll head back to the hotel, alright. But eat first." Dean started to eat.

I picked at my salad. It was still pretty early in the afternoon and as it got later while we ate and sipped our beer, the bar started getting busier.

Dean got up and put my name on the list with the other song I had picked. The list had grown and we ended up waiting for thirty minutes before my name was called. By then I had finished two beer and had a total of 6 shots of whiskey and some water. I was feeling a very slight buzz, but it calmed my nerves.

I picked a song with stronger ballads and vocals, but one I knew just as well as the first. The energy in the bar was different when I got up again, everyone had been waiting for me to sing again and the bar had fallen silent.

I enjoyed singing more the second time around, finding it easier and more appealing. I couldn't deny enjoying the attention and admiration around the bar.

When the song ended, the cheers and claps were louder, since the bar was fuller. Dean stood and cheered again, but he wasn't the only one standing this time. I did a little curtsey and got of the stage.

I sat down with Dean as we finished our beers before leaving.

"Everyone loves you, Dee. You can't deny being a good singer when you get a crowd at a karaoke bar to shut up, listen to you and get a standing ovation." He smiled tenderly.

We finished our beers and headed back to the hotel.

When we were a few minutes away Dean turned to me, "So, what's this something better that you have for me?"

I flashed him a sultry look, "You'll just have to wait and see."

He smirked, "I'll drop you off at the hotel and go get us something to drink."

"Sounds good."

I got out and headed inside as he left. I went to the bathroom and quickly changed into the outfit I had gotten for him. I had made sure to pick lingerie that was easy to take off. Some of what I had seen looked like I would get tangled up in it just trying to get it on, and would certainly get in the way when I was trying to take it off again.

I put the silk robe over it. It was a bit more than what I had put on for Sam, but was more suited to Dean's taste. It had a corset top that zipped in the back and was strapless with a pair of thong underwear. It was a deep purple.

Dean came back and saw me in the robe and smirked as he set down a six pack and a bottle of whiskey.

He took of his jacket and boots. "I hope to God you're naked under there." He said teasingly as he walked toward me.

"Well, why don't you see?" I said sensually.

His hand went to the tie on the robe and pulled it loose and I let it slip to the floor.

His eyes widened in a mixture of shock and delight. "That… you are so not going to be wearing that for long." He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me toward him.

His hands slid down my back side and grazed of my exposed butt in the thong. He moaned in delight and I pulled away and crawled over on the bed. He growled sensually and followed me onto the bed. His hands slid over my backside.

He found the zipped on the back of the corset and I got up on my knees as he unzipped it and I tossed it aside as I rolled onto my back.

He lost himself just as much as I lost myself in the pleasure. He took his time and savored every moment.

Afterward he held me in his arms as we sipped on a couple of beers and watched TV.

We stayed at the hotel for three days. He left each day and returned to see how Sam was doing and after the third day I had convinced him that I wanted to see him. He had stopped pleading for me and was merely going through the motions of withdrawal. I felt I could offer him a little support.

Dean was reluctant, but he agreed.

When we made it back to Bobby's Castiel was there.

"Did you find anything on the sigil?" I asked him.

"No. I do not know how Lucifer found it." Castiel replied solemnly.

I sighed. "How's Sam?"

"I believe he is through the worst of it. A couple more days and we can let him out." Castiel said.

"Can I see him?" I asked.

"Dee…" Dean said softly. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"I disagree. He needs her support right now, more than anything." Castiel replied. "I will take her down and watch her."

Dean eyed us and then nodded. "Fine, but you watch her. He makes any move towards her and you get her out of there."

"I will." Castiel took my hand and popped me into the panic room. He popped out and stood in the hallway.

Sam was lying on the fold out bed, curled up and shivering. A lump formed in my throat as I slowly walked toward him. I laid my hand on his shoulder and he slowly rolled over. He looked at me weakly.

"You're not real." He said sadly.

I kneeled beside the bed and kissed his forehead letting my energy flow into his. It seemed to calm his shivering slightly.

"Dee? Is that really you?" He asked looking at me with hope.

I smiled softly, "It's really me, Sam." I laid a hand on his cheek and he covered my hand with his.

"I'm so sorry." He said.

"Don't be. Here let me sit with you." I stood up and he sat up slightly so that I could sit down and he rested his head on my lap. His hands clinging to my leg.

"I should've been stronger." He whispered.

"Shhh, it's alright, Sam. Just rest." I stroked his forehead and hummed.

Eventually, my humming turned into a soft song. I stayed down there and sang softly to him, songs I knew the words to. My hand stroking his forehead gently. His shivering stopped and he fell asleep.

I stayed there, letting my heart ache for his pain. Wishing there was more I could do for him.

Dean came down and check on us. "How's he doing?" He asked Castiel.

"Better. She has used her powers to help speed up the… detox. A couple days just to be sure and then he can be let out." Castiel replied.

"Alright. Dee, come on, babe. You need to eat something. Probably sleep too." Dean said.

"What time is it?" I asked loud enough for him to hear, but not too loud.

"It's going on midnight, hun. You've been down here all day." Dean replied.

It hadn't felt like I had been with Sam for that long, but I reluctantly moved his head back to the pillow and kissed his cheek. A small smile crept to his face and I slipped out the door. Dean locking it behind me.

He wrapped an arm around me as we headed back up. Bobby had made me a sandwich and I sat down to eat it.

"I've gotta go and check something out, Dee. I'll be gone for a day or so." Dean said after a few minutes.

I swallowed my bite, "I'll go with you." I said.

"No, I want you to stay here. It's nothing dangerous. I promise." Dean said softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"Now, actually." He said.

I nodded and stood up and walked him out to the impala. Dean handed me my phone. "I added Castiel's number in there for you. Call him if you need anything."

I nodded. "And you'll call me if you need me?"

He smiled softly and brushed my cheek, "Babe, I'll always need you." He leaned down and kissed me gently before turning and getting into the impala. "I love you, Dee."

"I love you too, Dean. Stay safe." I smiled as he pulled away.

I spent the next day and a half not sleeping. I checked on Sam bringing him food and water through the door quickly, not going in as Castiel was gone and I had no one to lock the door behind me.

I searched through Bobby's books for the sigil or anything remotely close to it. And researched demon blood, finding out that it enhanced psychic abilities and it was needed for Lucifer's vessel not to explode.

I fell asleep in one of the chairs with a book in my lap, having not slept in a couple days.

I was woken up by a gentle hand brushing my cheek. I opened my eyes and looked into Sam's sweetly smiling face.

"You're out…" I wrapped my arms around him and he stood up, taking me with him and wrapping his arms tightly around me.

Castiel stepped out of the shadows, "Bobby called and asked me to check on him while you were sleeping. The demon blood is out of his system now."

"Yeah, and I told you to let the poor girl sleep. She's been up for days." Bobby said wheeling into the living room.

Sam's hair was damp indicating that he had just showered. He held me against him as he sat down in the chair with me curling up on his lap. Neither of us wanting to let go. My heart swelled being in his arms again. I hadn't realized how much I had missed him holding me.

"I didn't mean to wake you, Dee." He said softly.

"Why don't you two take that stuff up stairs." Bobby said, getting himself on the sofa he used as a bed.

Castiel had already left.

Sam nodded and I climbed off his lap and we headed up to the room he used. He sat against the headboard and motioned for me to sit with him. I curled up between his legs and he wrapped his arms tightly around me.

"I missed you." I said softly.

"God, I missed you too, Dee." He pulled me up a bit so that his head rested over my shoulder. "I dreamed that you were singing to me." He added softly.

I smiled, "That wasn't a dream. I spent a day down there with you. Singing softly to you until you fell asleep."

He kissed my cheek. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Sam." I turned around and kneeled in front of him and he brushed my cheek lovingly.

"Where's Dean?" He asked quickly.

"He left to check into something. I have no idea what, but he's on his way back. Should be here sometime tomorrow." I replied sleepily.

"You should get some sleep, Dee. You look exhausted."

"Will you stay with me?" I asked softly.

He smiled warmly, "Gladly."

I took my jeans off and my over shirt, leaving the tanktop and underwear, no bra.

I laid down and after he removed his jeans and shirt he curled up behind me, pulling me against his chest. After a few moments I rolled over and faced him. He brushed my hair behind my ear and leaned in to kiss me.

The kiss deepened and led to the removal of all our clothes. His hands and lips re-explored my body as I did the same. Feeling the flow of energy from him as it coursed through my veins was purely intoxicating.

Afterward he held my back against him, wrapping his arms around me. I fell asleep quickly.


	30. Chapter 31

27

When I woke up, I was in the bed alone. I got up and showered and braided my hair. I grabbed my simple blue dress and pulled it over my bra and underwear. I put a black blouse over it and my black boots.

Downstairs, Bobby and Sam were talking. I checked the clock and it was going on noon. I must've been really tired.

"Morning sunshine." Bobby said warmly.

"More like afternoon." Sam said with a smile. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good. You?" I asked as I sat on the armrest of the chair he sat in.

"Great." He said as he slipped me onto his lap. "So, what's this about a mark that can bind you?"

"We can't really find any information on it. There's nothing in any of Bobby's books that even remotely look like it and even Castiel couldn't find anything on it. It wasn't entirely impenetrable. I was able to scratch it and break it. And Famine even said it wouldn't hold me for long." I shrugged. "Aside from that, we don't know anything else. It doesn't necessarily bind me, but it binds my power."

I heard a car pulling in and climbed off Sam's lap and headed toward the window. I caught a glimpse of the impala and went outside, Sam following me.

I stood on the top stair of the porch and waited as Dean got out and walked toward me. He wrapped his arms around me tightly and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He released me and walked toward Sam.

"How you feeling, Sammy?" He asked, placing his hands on Sam's shoulders.

Sam nodded, "Better."

Dean smiled and they hugged briefly.

Bobby rolled out, "Uh, Dee… you got a call." He said, handing me my phone, with a solemn look.

I furrowed my brow and put my phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Dee? It's Kelsey. Um, we kinda need you back here, hun. It's not good." Her tone made my stomach drop hard.

"Kelsey, what's wrong?" I asked turning away from the guys.

"It's Lucy and Ted, hun. Lucy passed away and Ted had a heart attack and it's not good."

My heart pounded painfully. These were people that had become parents in a way to me. I even believed that they meant more to my than my own mother. Not that I didn't love my mom, but Ted and Lucy had filled a void in my life that I had been missing. Tears instantly welled in my eyes.

"You're Ted's power of attorney, hun. So, we really need you here to handle some things."

"Um, yeah…" I wiped my cheeks with my free hand. "I'm on my way."

"You might wanna hurry, hun. Ted's not doing very well and he's asking for you."

I walked passed the three in the doorway and headed upstairs. "I'm leaving now. I'll be there as fast as I can."

Kelsey sniffled. "Alright. The bar and hotel are closed right now. The whole town's kind of gone into mourning."

I shoved things in my bags and tossed it over my shoulder and ran down the stairs. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the keys to Aphrodite. "I'll be there soon. Call me if anything changes."

"I will." Kelsey said before I hung up.

I looked at the concerned faces of Sam, Dean and Bobby. "I have to go back to Montana."

Dean and Sam looked at each other and nodded. "We're going with you." Dean said and turned around and headed to the impala grabbing his bag.

I opened the truck and we put the bags in.

"What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Lucy passed away and Ted had a heart attack." I said tears streaming down my face. "I-I...need to be there."

Sam wrapped his arms around me. "I'm so sorry." he said softly.

"You want me to drive?" Dean asked.

I pulled away and shook my head. "No."

A few minutes later I was shifting Aphrodite into first and heading back to Montana.

Sam was in the back seat and Dean was in the passenger's seat. I shifted Aphrodite smoothly into her highest gear as I hit the highway. The car was silent as I drove.

Memories of Ted teaching me to shoot a shotgun, working in the bar; Lucy teaching me how to make her pies, or just brushing my hair in a motherly way. Christmas dinners, thanksgiving dinners. So many memories shared with them.

We arrived in Montana in the middle of the night. Kelsey had texted me the hospital room number and I went straight to the hospital. Once I parked I didn't even stop to wait for the guys I ran straight in.

I didn't even wait for the elevator, I ran up the five flights of stairs to the ICU. Kelsey was waiting right outside the room in a chair and stood up when she saw me. She brushed her hand down my arm as I walked past her and into the room.

I took Ted's hand in mine and held it against my cheek as tears streamed down my cheeks. I let some of my energy flow through him and his breathing became less labored and he opened his eyes slightly, his hand gripping my gently.

"There's my girl." He smiled. "No tears now, sweetheart. If it's my time then I'll happily go to be with my Lucy."

"I'm so sorry, Ted." I said through my tears.

"Don't be, kiddo. It was her time and soon it'll be mine. I'm just happy I got to see you. You look good, really good. Them boys taking care of you, darlin'?"

"Yeah." I managed to say.

"I wanted to tell you… you've been like a daughter to Lucy and I. She loved you so much. We both do."

"I love you both too."

"I know you do, sweetheart. I've left you everything. The bar, the hotel, the house, the retirement fund, savings… all of it's your's darlin'. You do what you want with it. Doesn't matter to me. It's your's now."

I cried harder, "Ted…"

"No, none of that, sweetheart." He closed his eyes.

"Ted!"

"Just tired, hun. Not leaving yet… just need to sleep." He drifted off to sleep as I cried, my tears slowing only because his heart monitored stayed beeping steadily.

I stayed there. The guys were there with me, quite, but present. Bringing me coffee and trying to get me to eat, but I wasn't hungry.

I fell asleep leaning over Ted's bed, his hand still grasped in mine.

In the morning, a man came, I recognized him. "I'm Frank Robinson, I'm Ted's attorney. Do you remember me?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"I know that this isn't a good time, but I have some paperwork I need to go over with you. The hospital has a room we can use."

I stood up and Kelsey came in. "I'll sit with him."

I leaned down and kissed Ted's forehead then followed Frank into a room, Dean and Sam behind me.

Frank held the door open, "Uh…" He said as Dean and Sam came in.

"There're with me." I said.

Frank nodded and closed the door. We sat across from eachother at a long table, Dean and Sam on either side of me.

"Alright, well first, let me go over what Ted has done. He's made you his power of attorney, you know what that means right?" I nodded. "Alright, he's leaving you everything. The lawyer slid over the deed and keys to the house, bar and hotel. "They're all yours. As well as his substantial accounts. Are you aware that Ted had a retirement fund?" I nodded again. "Are you aware that the fund is worth almost 3 million?"

I nodded again. I had known how much was there because I was also adding to it myself. "He's not dead yet." I said harshly.

Frank folded his hands. "His heart is failing, Ms. Cavanaugh. He's not leaving this hospital. And as harsh as that sounds, it's the truth."

I cried, Dean and Sam both slipped a hand onto my leg near them.

"Wow, seriously, man?" Dean said.

Kelsey burst through the door, "Dee!"

I jumped up and ran out and went straight back to Ted's side. His body was spasming and the nurses were trying to help him. His body finally stopped spasming and with my eyes full of tears, Ted reached out toward me. I grabbed his hand.

"You're a good girl, Dee." He said breathlessly. "Remember your strength." He winced in pain. He pulled my hand and kissed the back of it gently. "Be the good in this world. That's what you are, sweetheart."

I wrapped my hand around his cheek and he pulled me gently toward him as he hugged me as tightly as he could. "I'm gonna go be with Lucy now. It's where I belong."

I nodded as my vision was blurred entirely by tears. His breathing grew shallow and then slowed to a stop. His heart monitor flat lined and I kissed his cheek and stepped away.

A doctor came in and readied the defibrillator. "No, let him go." I said softly.

"She's his power of attorney." Frank said from behind me.

The doctor nodded and put it away.

Sam wrapped an arm around my shoulders as I cried.

Frank handed a file with keys on top to Dean. "Have her call me… when she's ready."

I pulled away from Sam and went out into the hallway. Kelsey was crying too and she wrapped her arms around me as we both slid down the wall and crumpled on the floor in a pile of tears and sobs.

After a few minutes we both stopped. We wiped our cheeks and Dean and Sam helped us to our feet.

"Come on. Words gonna travel fast. People are gonna need a place to grab a drink." I said and Kelsey nodded.

I stopped off at the nurses stationed and signed the papers I needed to for Ted and Lucy's cremation and headed out.

We piled into my car, Kelsey sitting in the back beside Sam. I drove to the bar and grabbed the bundle of keys for the bar from Dean's lap and he put the file and the other keys on the floor board.

We got out and I unlocked the front door, there were a few people outside already. I flipped the light on for the sign.

I turned to Kelsey. "Everyone drinks for free tonight." I said softly and she nodded. "Call the others." I said and she took out her phone to call the other employees.

I took my blouse off and draped it over the chair in the office and went out front behind the bar. On the wall behind me were tons of pictures of Ted and Lucy, a few of Ted and I and other employees.

Dean and Sam both took their jackets off and started passing out beers to people as they showed up. I wasn't the only one mourning their loss, the entire town had loved them and the bar quickly filled up, although it stayed mostly quiet.

All the employees showed up to help. The cooks started making food and the waitresses started serving beers. Everyone that came in offered me their condolences, as though I were, in fact, their daughter.

Harold came, walking right up to me and wrapping me in a hug. "It's good to see. Even if the circumstances aren't good. I'm sorry, darlin'. I know how much you cared for them both, and they for you."

He wiped my tears as I nodded and Dean handed him a beer.

Kelsey set out two trays and we both started filling them with shot glasses and filled those with whiskey. Her and another waitress took them and started passing them out. I got four more glasses and filled them up and gave one to Dean and one to Sam.

When everyone in the bar had one, they all seemed to turn toward me.

I raised my glass, "To Lucy and Ted, forever in our hearts."

The bar rang with voices, "To Lucy and Ted." And we all downed the shots.

By the time it was growing dark people were mostly gone, back home to mourn the loss of their friend with their family. The waitresses and cooks stayed to clean up. No one worrying about hours or even getting paid.

I walked onto the stage and picked up the guitar that was there, one of Ted's. He had taught me one song on it. His and Lucy's song: I Will Always Love You. It was a strange choice, but at one time Lucy and Ted weren't together because Ted believed Lucy needed someone better than him, but it played at their wedding and became their song. The original Dolly Parton version was their favorite and while I wasn't a fan of her voice… I knew I could sing it, and I knew Ted and Lucy would like it.

I turned the mic on at the controls and pulled up a stool.

I took a deep breath and those that remained, either drinking or cleaning stopped as I started to sing softly and played the guitar. The bar was silent except for my voice and the guitar.

After the first chorus, tears streamed slowly down my cheeks. My emotions filling my voice with a strange resonance that filled the whole bar.

When I held the last note, I felt the whole bar seem to hold their breath. My fingers strummed the final note. Tears blurring my vision.

Sam walked onto the stage and took the guitar setting it aside and wrapped me in his arms as I cried. Eventually, my tears stopped and I pulled away to finish cleaning up.

I ended up in the office, perfectly organized the way Ted liked it. He had a picture on his desk of Lucy, me and himself. We looked like a family. I ran a finger down the glass, remembering that day well.

Kelsey peaked her head in, "Everything's all cleaned up, Dee. Do you need anything?"

I shook my head, "No, you all can go. I'll lock up. Oh, and Kelsey… Thank you."

"For what, hun?"

"For being here, for helping."

"I'm always here for you. You're like my closest friend, Dee." She paused. "If you need help with any of the arrangements, I'll help with that too."

I nodded, "We'll probably just do a wake here."

"Ted and Lucy would like that. Just let me know what you need."

"I will. Thank you."

She smiled and left. I took a deep breath and quickly catalogued what I had to do in my mind. From getting the wake setup, to getting the hotel and bar set with managers and staff to manage things while I was gone. I refused to close them down, but I wouldn't stay to manage them myself. But I knew I could find people perfectly capable.

Dean stepped in the doorway. "How you doing, hun?" He asked softly.

"As well as I can." I replied.

Sam stepped up beside Dean. "Bar's all cleaned and empty… except for us."

I nodded, "Thank you, both of you."

"Not at all, babe. We're here for you."

I smiled. "You two can take the keys to the hotel and go get some rest. I have a lot of stuff to do."

"Dee, it can wait till tomorrow." Sam said softly.

"Sam's right, Dee. You've been through enough today. Take a break." Dean said.

"You realize I have a ton of stuff to do, before we can leave here, right? I've got to get the staff for the bar and hotel situated with new managers. I have to plan Lucy and Ted's wake. I have to get their house into order. Their accounts. I have to see the lawyer." Tears streamed again and I didn't even know where they were coming from anymore.

Dean kneeled in front of me and wiped my cheeks, "It can all wait one day, hun. Why don't we go back to your apartment? Get out of here for a while?"

I still had the apartment, Harold had told me it would stay the way I had left and be mine until I decided otherwise.

I finally nodded and Dean pulled me gently to my feet. "Sam take her out to the car. I'll lock up."

Sam nodded and wrapped an arm around me and led me to the passenger's side of my car. I sat down and he went to help Dean lock up. I picked up the file on the floor and looked at Ted's accounts that were now mine. Not only did he have the nearly 3 million in a retirement fund, but between his other accounts, not including the bar and hotel's, there were a few more million. Apparently, Ted had been very good at his investing and had made sure that he and Lucy would be fine should they ever truly retire… not that they got the chance.

Ted's accounts combined with mine would give me borderline millionaire status. I started feeling overwhelmed and closed the file as Sam slipped into the backseat and Dean got behind the wheel.

We got to my apartment and went up stairs. Everything looked exactly the way I had left it. I went into the bathroom and took a shower. I was officially out of tears and steeled myself for what I had to accomplish so that Sam, Dean and I could return to doing what we do.

I dried my hair and wrapped my bathrobe around me as I left. Sam was sitting at the breakfast bar as Dean poured drinks. I grabbed underwear and a large t-shirt that hung off one shoulder and quickly put them on.

I sat beside Sam, and Dean handed me a drink. "Feeling any better?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "Ted's with Lucy. Their together, that's what matters." I took a deep breath. "I don't think either of you grabbed my laptop from the impala?"

"Actually, yeah. I tossed it back there." Dean said. "You want me to go get it for you?"

"Please?" Dean nodded and headed back downstairs.

"Is there anything Dean and I can do to help you?" Sam asked.

"Just having both of you here is enough for me." I replied with a smile.

Sam wrapped a hand around my neck gently and kissed my temple. "We'll always be here for you, Dee."

"I know." I said as I leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around me.

Dean returned with my laptop and set it down near me as he sat on my other side once he got his drink.

Eventually, I got tired and walked over to my bed and laid down. Sam and Dean both laid down with me. One on either side of me. I laid on my back staring at the ceiling.

Dean's phone rang and he got up, taking it outside. I rolled onto my side, facing away from Sam and reached back tugging on his shirt. He moved closer and wrapped an arm around me.

Dean returned and laid back down beside me on his back. I reached out and took his hand. He rolled to face me, taking my hand and lacing our fingers together.

I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	31. Chapter 32

32

We spent a few days on the road and then stopped at a hotel for some proper sleep, getting a double room. I had fallen asleep first, sleeping most of the day. I got up in the middle of the night and told Sam I was gonna go and get some food. I kissed his cheek as he fell back asleep.

I left and walked to a 24 hour diner and ate. As I was about to open the hotel door I heard a shotgun from inside. I hurried inside and saw two guys standing over Sam and Dean… both dead.

My heart hammered and my pendant burned against my chest. I faced the two guys.

"Who are you?" One said aiming his shotgun at me.

I forced the tears down as I faced him, "The woman you just pissed off." I said as my dagger formed in my hand.

"What the-!"

They took aim and I knocked the shotgun aside from one of them, bullets skimming my thigh. The other one took aim, hitting my leg again before I knocked the guns out of their hand. My energy was draining fast. They ran out. I closed the door with my power and pulled out my phone as I pulled myself up and looked at my leg, the bullets seemed to mostly just skim my thigh, but left it bleeding badly.

I got to the bed and checked Sam, not breathing and the tears streamed. I collapsed on the bed beside Dean as I checked him, also not breathing.

"Come on, baby." I said through the sobs.

I dialed Castiel's number, my vision blurring, my power draining. "Castiel!" I yelled into the phone before I dropped it.

Castiel appeared, "Dee! What happened?" He leaned over Sam and Dean.

"What does it look like?! Help them!"

"I don't have that power anymore. But I know who does." He looked at my leg. "You need to tend to that."

Castiel moved me to the sofa, propping my leg up on the table as he ripped my jeans above the wounds. "I can't heal you."

"I know. It doesn't matter, if you can't save them. Just get my first aid kit from my bag and you get them back to me!"

Castiel did as I told him to. He disappeared, saying he would make sure he went to them and got them to do what they needed to in order to get back to me. I fought the tears as I grabbed a shirt of Dean's on the sofa and shoved it in my mouth as I turned on the lap beside me and got the bullets out of my leg, my hand shaking from the effort and my body practically spasming from the pain, unable to remove all the bullets.

I ended up passing out from the pain of digging into the wounds to remove the bullets.

I woke up to Castiel to gently slapping my cheek. I sat up, he had bandaged my leg, but it was already bleeding through it.

"I've talked to them. They're going to get back. They've said just hold on." Castiel said softly as he sat beside me.

I felt weak, my pendant still burning against my chest. "Cas…" My voice was weak, my throat dry.

"You have to hold on, Dee." Castiel said.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"It's still night. Not long. I wasn't gone too long." He stood up. "I have to go though." He set a bottle of water beside me.

"Cas, how long will it take to get them back?"

"For them it will feel longer, for you… it should be by morning. Just hang on until then." Castiel disappeared.

I carefully moved a chair between the beds and kept glancing back and forth between both of them lying there dead, the tears started again. "Come on, guys. You have to get back to me. I can't do this without you… both of you." My voice cracked as I sobbed.

My heart felt like it was breaking, literally. My chest was in pain. This had to be what it had felt like for them when they thought I had been dead. I understood their pain a bit more now.

If Castiel hadn't told me that they would be coming back to me, somehow, I would've already taken a gun to myself and ended the pain breaking my heart.

At some point I fell asleep in the chair and woke up gasping for breath for some reason, and feeling even weaker than before. I glanced outside, the sun was rising. How much longer could I sit in the room with their dead bodies, before I gave up hope? How long would I survive without them? Would I even want to? I couldn't see a life without them, now or ever.

I started to cry again. A strange sound like a strong wind filled the room and then Sam sat up gasping.

"Sam!" I jumped from the chair and threw myself into his arms, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him.

Tears streamed from my face as the pendant suddenly settled to warm.

"Oh, God, Dee!" Sam held my face and wiped my tears.

I heard another wind like sound and Dean sat up gasping. Forgetting my wounded leg I jumped from Sam and to Dean. He wrapped his arms around me tightly.

"Dee! Thank God!" He moved me more to his lap and I whimpered. "What?" he looked at my leg. "Dammit! Why didn't Castiel heal you or something?" He said seeing that the bandage was already soaked with blood.

"He can't."

"What happened?" Sam said moving to the bed with us.

"The guys that were here. I wasn't exactly ready for a shotgun to be aimed at me. I didn't have a gun. Only my dagger. But…" I winced as Sam removed the bandage. "I was weak, my energy was draining without you two here."

Dean kissed my forehead. "We're here, baby. Don't worry."

"Dee, there's still bullets in there. Can we heal you with them in there?" Sam asked.

"No." I said. "I tried to get them out, but ended up passing out."

"Let's get her into the bathroom. Grab the whiskey and first aid kit." Dean said as he lifted me gently into his arms.

I wrapped my arms around him. "I'm sorry I left. If I had been here-"

"Shh, none of that now. If you had been here they probably would've killed you too. That was the one relief when I woke up and they were there. Sam said you had left. Then when Castiel said I had to follow the road to get back to you… He didn't exactly tell me that you were bleeding out. Just said that your life was tied to ours."

He laid me on the bathroom floor after turning the light on. "So, apparently, God's not exactly on our side, certainly not on your's."

"What did I ever do to him?" I said with a mock scoff.

"Not sure, but we're kind of on our own in this." Dean said as Sam sat down with us.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

"For some reason, God thinks you're siding with Lucifer." Sam said. "He's not intervening with us anymore. We're on our own here."

Dean moved to my leg, putting a towel under it. "This is gonna hurt like a son of a bitch, Dee." He said.

"It already does." I replied as he handed me the whiskey and took a few chugs.

Sam sat behind me, his arms over my shoulders, my hands gripped his shoulders from behind as I braced for the pain.

Dean leaned over my leg. "Wait, wait." I said picking up the bottle and downing a good third of it before setting it back down. I nodded.

Dean dug his fingers into the open wounds to pull out the remaining bullets. I gritted my teeth and tried not to scream. Sam held me in place, his lips against my shoulder.

Dean got three out, "You're doing great, Dee."

"I'd being doing better if you'd hurry up!" I yelled, picking up the bottle again and downing more.

Dean chuckled. "I'm going as fast as I can, love."

A half hour later, all the bullets were out. I passed out before he got the last one out. I woke up to Dean leaning over me brushing my cheek. "There we are. Good girl. Stay with me now, babe."

I nodded as he sat me up. Sam was finished wrapping the gaping wounds up, but they weren't bleeding that bad.

"Alright, Sam you get us packed up."

San nodded and gathered the first aid kit up and left, closing the door behind him.

Dean wiped the blood up with a towel and I sat up seeing that my jeans were fully removed now.

"Are we leaving now?" I asked, feeling a bit dizzy from the amount of whiskey hitting my system.

"Not without a quickie." He smirked at me.

I chuckled, "I can live with that."

He picked me up and set me on the counter as he stood between my legs. His shirt was all bloody from him being shot and I lifted it over his head and tossed it aside. He wrapped his arms around me and brought his lips to mine. I kissed hungrily, feeling the relief of his live body between my legs flood my veins.

I started to cry, softly, little tears falling. He cupped my cheek, "No more tears, babe. We're fine. All of us. Back together again. You're the only thing holding us together, hun."

"You were both dead." I said softly.

He wrapped me in his arms. "I know, baby."

I clung to him, feeling the pendant calmly pulsing as his energy flowed slowly. I pulled away and brought my lips to his. He deepened the kiss and pulled my shirt off. He was gentle, only having time for a real real quick 'quickie'.

He got in clean clothes and asked what I wanted to wear. "Just bring me my blue dress. It's just in the trunk right now. Jeans will hurt like a bitch to get on."

He did and I pulled it over my head. "Still not healed?"

"No, but it's not bleeding out anymore. It can wait." I said as he lifted me into his arms and carried me out. "I can walk."

Out in the room he set me down, but I couldn't put any pressure on the leg and I winced. "That's what I thought. Just let me carry you."

I nodded and he lifted me back into his arms. Sam opened the passenger's side door and Dean set me down gently. I scooted to the middle and Sam sat down beside me. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me against him gently. Dean spoke with Castiel outside the hotel door.

"How bad is it now?" Sam asked.

"I didn't exactly look, but it's not bleeding anymore. Still hurts though."

Sam lifted my chin up and kissed me passionately, taking my breath away. A rush of energy ran through my veins. "Better?" He smirked.

"Yes." I pulled him back and kissed him just as deeply as he had kissed me. Another rush flowed through my veins, alleviating some of the pain.

I leaned against him as Dean entered the driver's side. We drove until dark and got a hotel room. I was able to walk inside by myself, leaning against Sam.

"I'll run and get us food… taking my time." Dean said with a smirk.

"Dean…" I said as he leaned down to kiss my cheek.

He opened his jacket showing me the revolver I bought for him, "Don't worry I'm armed."

I nodded and kissed him briefly. He left.

Sam picked me up and carried me to one of the beds. He set me down and I pulled off the dress and then pulled him eagerly toward me. When we were done my leg was healed and I took a shower. By the time I was out, I knew something was wrong.

"Sam, get dressed." I said quickly as I got dressed.

"What's wrong? Dean's not even back yet." Sam said.

"Just get dressed." I said as I quickly got dressed and braided my wet hair.

I picked up my phone and called Dean. "Where are you?"

"On my way back, babe, calm down." He said. "What's wrong?"

"There's demons here. I can feel them." I said, making Sam freeze for a moment and then hurry up even faster to get dressed and gather our things.

"Uh, where?" Dean said.

I closed my eyes and focused my power. "Dean! They're everywhere. This town is full of them!"

"Shit! I'm almost there, get ready to leave."

I hung up and put my boots on as I checked my revolver and put on my holster and slipped it in. Sam tossed me another handgun and I slipped it into the other holster.

"You sure you're up to this?" Sam asked.

"We don't have a choice, but this time, yes I am." I said with a smile as I unsheathed my dagger.

Sam handed me my bag and took his and Dean's. I slung my bag over my shoulder and we went out.

Black eyes all around us turned and faced us. One charged at me and threw out my power, knocking the demon from the guy. More charged at me and a few pulled out guns.

"Sam! Get behind me!" I yelled and he did.

I split my dagger into two and spun them out in front of me. The demons fired, my daggers blocked as I pulled out the guns and fired at the ones firing at me and killed them. Other demons moved to pick up the guns that were dropped. I slipped my guns in the holsters and ran for the fallen guns, my daggers blocking demons from attacking me.

I picked up one fallen gun and shot another demon reaching for a different gun. I picked up that gun and fired at more. They kept coming. The guns were empty I tossed them.

I willed my daggers back to my hand as I saw the impala driving up. I spun my daggers and somehow stabbed them through the concrete sending out a wave of my energy and expelling all the demons in range.

Sam slipped into the backseat leaving the front for me. More demons surrounded me, walking around the pile around me of unconscious bodies I already exorcised.

"Dee!" Dean yelled.

I ran toward the impala, ducking a demons attack and stabbing it with my dagger, it screamed and a sound of thunder filled the air. I got back to my feet and kicked one away. I stabbed two more on my way to the car and spun my daggers, then sheathed them as I slid into the seat.

"Go!"

Dean took off, the streets were full of demons.

"Drive faster, Dean!" Sam yelled from the back seat.

"I can't! Are you two alright?" Dean said as he tried to weave through the full streets.

I pulled out the handgun from the glove box and moved out the window, sitting on the door as I aimed at the demons in front of us, so that Dean could drive around them.

I pulled out my revolver and tossed it back to Sam, "Reload! Bullets in my bag!" I felt him move to sit by my feet, holding my legs in as he went through my bag.

I pulled the other handgun out and fired two at once. When my clips were empty I dropped them inside the car and felt Sam hold two on my legs. I slammed the guns over them and took aim, looking for leg wounds to down them and not kill them unless I had to.

More were coming and blocking the road I got out and fired until they were out and tossed them in the car, Sam tossed me my revolver. I unsheathed my dagger and walked in front of the car. The energy was flowing erratically through me and I knew I had the energy to spare.

I heard a chat to the side of me, knowing it as an exorcism. I spun my dagger and slammed it to the ground knocking the surround bodies down as the demons were expelled.

"Whoa! Who are you?" The guy that had chanted said.

"Names Dee." We were clear for the moment. "Who are you?"

"Rob."

Dean and Sam got out, "Looks like we're in the same line of business." Sam said.

Dean talked but I closed my eyes and sent my power out searching for more demons. "Dean! More are coming!"

"Follow us!" Rob said.

"Let's go Dee." Dean said.

I nodded and slid into the passenger's side, pushing Sam to the middle. I reloaded my guns and put them in my holsters as we followed Rob in a truck. The sun was rising as I emptied my revolver of the shells and reloaded it.

"Damn, Dee! That was pretty hot!" Dean said.

"Uh, yeah, not to mention what she did at the hotel before you got there!" Sam added.

We pulled up to a church I grabbed my bag and exchanged the clothes in there for the bullets in the trunk and slung it over my shoulder, thankful that I had purchased a smaller bag.

Dean took my hand as we headed into the church. We got inside and the pastor was at the front performing a… wedding.

"Wedding?" Sam scoffed. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, we've had eight so far this week." A guy named Paul said.

The crowd cheered and Rob pulled the pastor aside and talked to him. They walked toward us.

"So, Rob tells me that you boys hunt demons and you're in the presence of an angel." He said smiling at me.

"I'm not an angel." I said shaking my head.

"I watched you expel an entire crowd of demons with your powers!" Rob said.

"Uh, yeah, but I'm not an angel."

Dean chuckled and pulled me toward him as he wrapped an arm around me, "She's got power, but she's no angel. I can vouch for her on that one. As can my brother."

"So, any idea why they're here?" Sam asked.

The pastor shook his head, "They sure seem to like us though. Follow me."

We followed the pastor into the basement where people were assembling bullets and readying guns. "What is this?"

"Not what you expected?" the pastor asked.

"Is everyone in the church helping?" I asked.

"Everyone in the town. We started getting attacked we had to do something."

"Why not call the National Guard?" Sam asked.

"We were told not to." The pastor said.

"By who?" Sam asked.

He didn't answer. "Come on, Padre. You're as locked and loaded as we've ever seen."

I stepped away and then a girl stepped toward me, "You're Dee!" she said. "It's alright dad. They're Sam and Dean Winchester and that's Dee, their warrior. I'm Leah." She smiled. "They're safe," She said to the pastor. "I know all about them."

"You do?" Dean asked.

"Sure from the angels."

"The angels. Awesome." Dean said.

"Don't worry. They can't see you here. The… marks on your ribs, right?" Dean nodded, eyeing her, "And you they can't see at all." She said to me.

"Good to know." I replied.

"So, let me guess you get migraines and flashes of lights before you see something?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, you'd you know?" Leah asked.

"Not the first prophet we've met. You are the cutest though." Dean said.

The pastor eyed him and Dean pulled me closer to him, "Total meant that respectfully, I'm happily taken."

The pastor nodded.

"Can I see it?" Leah asked me.

"Uh, see what?" I asked confused, and for some reason not really trusting her.

"The dagger. The angels said you had a dagger that you can make appear and disappear that helps you channel your power." She looked excited.

"Um, sure." I unsheathed the dagger and showed her. She didn't touch it, but just looked.

The pastor stepped back, "That's unbelievable!"

"No, dad, it's love. Right? That's how your power works, love from both of them, right?" Leah asked.

"Um, yeah." I said as I sheathed the dagger again.

"I need a drink." Dean said.

Paul stepped forward. "Come on," he chuckled. "I've got a tavern."

We followed Paul not far from the church to the tavern. Sam took out his phone to call Castiel. I sat down beside Dean.

"How you feeling, babe? You've done a lot? And it wasn't that long ago that you were shot in the leg."

Paul handed me a bottle and another to Dean. "You're really a warrior? No offense, but you're really pretty to be a fighter."

"Uh, thanks, and yes, I'm their warrior." Paul stepped away and grabbed another beer as Sam sat beside me.

"I'm fine." I said to Dean. "Actually, feeling really good."

"Good. You get ahold of Cas?" He asked Sam.

"Yeah, I left him a message. I think. So uh, what's your theory? Why all the demon hits?" Sam said.

"I don't know. Gank the girl? The prophet, maybe?" Dean asked softly.

"Dean." I said shaking my head.

"What?" Dean asked putting his beer to his lips.

"Just these angels are sending these people to do their dirty work." Sam said.

"Yeah. And?" Dean shrugged.

"And they could get ripped to shreds." I added.

"Yeah, what Dee said." Sam added.

"We're all gonna die, Sam." Dean said. "In like a month- maybe two. I mean it. this is the end of the world, but these people aren't freaking out. In fact, they're running to the exit in an orderly fashion. I don't know that that's such a bad thing."

I got up and walked away shaking my head. I felt a presence of demons, farther off, but gathering in numbers.

Church bells tolled and I looked up. Dean came up behind me, "Apparently, Leah's had a vision. Let's go see what it is."

"I don't need to. Pastor said she has vision that tell them where the demons are. I already know." I said turning to him.

"Then let's get back up." Dean said following Sam into the church.

For some reason knowing that God wasn't on my side for whatever reason made me not want to enter the church, for any reason. I waited by the car and Dean and Sam came out.

"Looks like you're one step ahead of the prophet, love. Get in." Dean said.

I climbed in and we drove right to where I felt them. I got out and unsheathed my daggers and headed right for the center of them. There were a few others with us, chanting Enochian Exorcisms.

I didn't bother with words I let my dagger expel them. I spun and dodged an attack and after a while we dwindled them down.

I heard a scream and turned seeing a kid named Dylan killed by a demon. I threw my dagger at it and it crumpled. I walked toward Dean.

"Dylan!" Dean said closing the kid's eyes.

"This is why these people shouldn't be out here!" I said, taking my dagger back and sheathing the two.

"He was just a kid!" Dean yelled.

"Yeah, I know! Even more reason why these people shouldn't be out here!" I said feeling a bit angry that we had even let any of them go with us.

We drove back to the church and Sam and Dean entered in I stayed out, crossing my arms. Eventually , Sam came out and we headed back to the bar. "Dean said to meet him back at the hotel."

Inside the bar was empty. "What happened?"

"Yeah, once Leah's vision banned everything everyone left. Wanna help me kill some inventory?" Paul asked.

"Only if you break out the whiskey." I said.

He chuckled, "For being a 'warrior of God' you're not very religious are you?"

"No one said anything about me being a warrior for God. I fight for my guys and with my guys." I said kissing Sam on the cheek.

"Whoa, wait… you're with both of them?" Paul laughed.

"Uh, yeah. It's kinda a package deal." Sam said with a smile.

"Guess we're all going to hell then!" He handed me a bottle of whiskey and I opened it and downed it from the bottle. "I was gonna ask it you wanted a glass, but I guess not. Damn, you are not what I expected."

I smiled, "I get that alot."

"Noticed you're not the praying type." Sam said.

"Yeah, well, between you and me, neither are half those guys. A couple months back, they're all in here, getting wasted, banging the nanny. Now they're all Warriors of God. Look, there's sure as hell demons. And maybe there is a God. I don't know. Fine. But I'm not a hypocrite. I never prayed before and I ain't starting now. If I go to hell, I'm going honest. How 'bout you?" He asked Sam.

"What about me?" Sam asked.

"Not a true believer, I take it." Paul said.

"I believe, yeah. I do. I'm just… pretty sure God stopped caring a long time ago."

I wrapped my arm around Sam's neck and kissed his cheek, his arm went around my waist.

"What about you, sweetheart?" Paul asked.

"Oh, I believe, but I know for a fact that God's kind of turned his back on me. So, what's the point. If I'm going out, I'm gonna doing it fighting and living my life the way I want to."

"I can drink to that!" Paul said.

I took a big drink of the whiskey.

"Wow! You can drink!"

"She can do everything." Sam said with a smile.

"So, what do you guys do then when you're not running off stupidly after demons?"

"Nothing, towns cut off. Cell towers, internet, cable… everything, gone. To keep the outside corruption from the town." Paul replied.

"Seriously? Wow, that sucks." I replied. "You at least have music?"

Paul chuckled and bent over turning on a CD. "Good enough for you, darling?"

I nodded and got up and danced by myself. I didn't care. This town was full of hypocritical bull crap and yet I still felt the need to stay and help with the demons because I didn't think it was right to leave these people to fend for themselves. I was secretly cursing my good heart.

God had already turned his back on me why should I care about a town full of God fearing people hoping to get into heaven. I wasn't ready for this world to end yet. I wasn't ready to leave, and I sure as hell, wouldn't be going without a fight.

After a while, Paul said curfew was coming up and we had to leave. I took a few more gulps of the whiskey and put it on the counter as Sam wrapped an arm around me and we headed to the hotel.

"This is crazy!" I said. "This whole town."

"Yeah, I know." Sam said.

"No, I mean… something doesn't feel right." I stopped and knew something was off.

"Dee?"

"We need Castiel." I said.

"Yeah, well, I left him a message." He tugged me back to walking.

We got to the hotel and Dean was laying on a bed. "Where you two been?"

"Drinkin'." Sam replied.

"You rebels." Dean chuckled.

"We'd have had more, um, but it was curfew." Sam said.

"Right." Dean replied.

"You hear they shut down the cell towers?" Sam asked.

I plopped on the other bed. "No cable or internet either. Total cut off from the outside corruption."

"That's, uh, news to me." Dean said.

"Don't you get it? They're turning this place into some kind of fundamentalist compound." Sam said as he sat on the bed leaning back against me.

"No, I get it." Dean said in a nonchalant tone that for some reason really ground my gears.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked.

"I get it. I just don't care." Dean said.

Sam sat up, "What?"

"What difference does it make?" Dean asked.

"It makes a hell of a-" Sam took a breath, "At what point does this become too far for you? Stoning? Poisoned kool-aid? the angels are toying with these people!" Sam said, growing angry.

Dean shrugged, "Angel world, angel rules, man."

I stood up, "And since when is that alright with you?"

"Since the angel's got the only lifeboats on the Titanic. I mean, who exactly is supposed to come along and save these people? It was supposed to be us, but we can't do it."

Sam glanced at me, "So, what? You wanna… you wanna just stop fighting, roll over?" He asked.

"I don't know, maybe." Dean said.

"Don't say that." I said.

"Why not?" He looked at me.

"Because you can't do this." Sam replied.

"Actually, I can." Dean said.

"No, you can't. You can't do that to us." I said.

"We've all got one thing keeping us all going and that's each other. If you quit Dean… We can't do this alone." I said.

Dean got up and walked toward the door.

"Dean." Sam said.

"I got to clear my head." Dean said leaving.

"Should we go after him?" I asked Sam.

He shook his head, "Let him have some time."

I turned and looked at the door. I sighed and turned around. Sam was leaning his elbows on his knees and looking at the floor.

I walked over to him, he looked up, wrapping his arms around me and resting his head against my stomach. I tugged his head back and he looked up at me, I moved to straddle his lap.

"We'll figure this out." I said as he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"Don't you need both of us?" Sam asked softly.

"Yes." I replied as I swallowed the lump in my throat.

Sam brought his lips to mine and kissed me in a desperation. His hands slid under my shirt and pulled it over my head. I could deal with a distraction.

His fingers unhooked my bra as he trailed kisses over my shoulder.

"I got your message." Castiel said randomly appearing behind us.

I scrambled off Sam's lap, rehooking my bra as he tossed me my shirt.

"It was long, your message. And I find the sound of your voice grating." Castiel said, a bit… drunk.

"Oh, my God! Castiel, are you drunk?" I asked slipping my shirt over my head.

"No!... Yes." Castiel admitted.

"What the hell happened to you?" Sam asked

."I found a liquor store." Castiel replied.

"And you drank the whole store?" I asked, joking.

"Yes." Castiel replied.

"Whoa." Sam helped him to sit down. "There you go. Easy. Are you okay?"

"Don't ask stupid questions." Castiel said and I chuckled. "Tell me what you need."

Sam told him what we knew and how a prophet was helping them.

"Who?" Castiel asked.

"Leah Gideon." I replied. "But something's off about her."

"That's because she's not a prophet." Castiel said.

"Then what is she?" Sam asked.

"The whore of Babylon." Castiel replied.

"Wait, as in kind of like a demon?" I asked.

"Not really, but similar." Castiel said.

"That's why she wouldn't touch the dagger." I said turning from them. "We have to find Dean."

"Yeah. Let's go." Sam said as I put my gun holsters back on and my jacket.

We split up and spent a few hours looking, returning back to the hotel when we couldn't find him. I paced the room as Sam sat on one bed while Castiel laid down.

The sun was up and I was growing nervous, "Maybe I should go out and look for him again." Just as I turned to head to the door, it opened.

Dean walked in, covered in blood.

"Oh, God, Dean!" I went to him, lifting his shirt.

"It's not my blood. Paul's dead." Dean said.

"What?!" Sam and I said together.

"Jane shot him." Dean replied.

"It's started." Castiel said sitting up.

"What's starting? Where the hell have you been? Dean asked Castiel.

"On a bender." He replied.

We told Dean what we knew about Leah and the real Leah was probably dead and right now in her place was the whore of Babylon.

"What about the demons attacking the town?" Dean asked.

"They're under her control." Castiel said.

"And the enochian exorcism?" Dean asked.

"Fake. It actually means, 'you, um, breed with the mouth of a goat. It's funnier in Enochian." Castiel replied.

"So the demons smoking out- that's a con? Why? What's the endgame?" Dean asked.

"Kill innocents in God's name." Castiel replied. "It's already started."

"Then how do we end her?" I asked.

"I'll need some time." Castiel said disappearing.

"Great! What do we do in the meantime?" I plopped on the bed.

"I'm gonna shower." Dean said walking to the bathroom.

Sam laid down beside me. "Can't you just go in there with you dagger and do your thing?"

"She wasn't afraid of my dagger, she just wouldn't touch it. Something tells me that my dagger won't kill her." I said with a sigh.

"You should get some sleep." Sam said leaning up on one elbow to look at me.

"How am I supposed to sleep?" I got up and realized the shower wasn't going yet.

I knocked on the door and Dean opened it. I stepped inside, he hadn't even taken his shirt off yet. "Dean, are you alright?"

"No, no I'm not." He said.

I closed the door behind me and walked toward him. "Let's get this shirt off of you." I pulled it over his head.

"Dee… I need you." He said softly.

"I'm right here, Dean." I said, putting my hands on his chest.

He pulled me to him, "Leah… the whore… whatever, she said that you weren't meant for me. That this was a lie."

I smiled warmly, "Hun, she lied. That first night in the bar when you kissed me, I knew I was meant for you. Granted I didn't know it would include Sam, but I knew I was meant to be with you. Is that why you've been acting so weird?"

"I don't know." He said.

I wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him down to meet my lips. He wrapped his arms around me, lifting me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me over and set me down on the sink. He quickly removed my clothes and literally took me like I was his salvation and he needed me quickly.

I was gasping and trying not to be too loud, since I knew Sam was in the next room. Every thrust of his hips was hard and intoxicating, a bit rough, but I thoroughly enjoyed every second of it. My body seeming to explode with energy flowing through my veins from him.

Our bodies shuddered in an explosive release and his lips caught my moan as he held me to him tightly. He kissed down my cheek and neck and then just held me. "I love you, Dee." He said softly. "So, much."

"I love you, too, Dean." I said, still trying to catch my breath. "I think this bathroom sex is starting to seem more appealing to me."

He chuckled, "You kind of like it a little rough, don't you?" He smirked.

I kissed him and then he pulled away getting in the shower. I got in with him. He wasn't expecting me to, but he turned and wrapped his arms around me.

We got cleaned up and got out. Sam had left a note saying he was running to get food and Dean and I were getting dressed to go get him when he came back.

He tossed us each a sandwich. I ate half mine and laid down on one of the beds. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

A few hours later Dean woke me up. It was dark outside and Castiel had returned. We stood around a table and he set down a wooden stake. "The whore can be killed with that. It's a stake made from a cypress tree in Babylon."

"Great. Let's ventilate her." Dean said.

"It's not that easy." Castiel said.

"It never is." I added.

"The whore can only be killed by a true Servant of Heaven." Castiel said.

"Servant, like…" Dean shook his head.

"Not you. Or me. Sam, or course, is an abomination." Castiel said and the guys looked at me. "Not Dee either. Do you think sleeping with both of you makes her a Servant of Heaven? God's even turned his back on her."

I winced and Sam wrapped an arm around my waist.

"It'll have to be someone else." Castiel said.

"The pastor!" I said. "If he's not a true Servant of God then we aren't going to find anyone else."

"That's a good idea." Castiel said.

"You'll have to bring him to us though." I said.

Castiel nodded and disappeared. A few moments later Castiel returned with the pastor.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, stepping away from Castiel.

"Yeah, he wasn't lying about the angel thing. Have a seat, Padre. We got to have a chat." Dean said.

We told him what we knew and Dean held out the stake. The pastor looked at his and shook his head. "No, she's my daughter."

"I'm sorry, but she's not. She's the thing that killed your daughter." Dean said.

"Guys, let me try." I leaned toward the pastor. "I've never done this before, but if you'll let me?"

He looked at me, "What?"

I brought my hand to his cheek and closed my eyes, I let little bursts of my energy flow into him, merely to calm him. I searched his memories. I found what I needed and pulled my hand away. He looked at me.

"You believe us, about her not being your daughter. You know that your daughter would never condemn someone to death, no matter what. She even threatened you. Would your daughter really do that?" I looked at him.

"How did you-?" He sighed. "It's just… Why does it have to be me?"

"You're a Servant of Heaven." Castiel said.

"And you're an angel." The pastor said.

"A poor example of one." Castiel replied.

"What about her? I thought she was a warrior of God." the pastor pointed toward me.

"I'm a warrior for Sam and Dean, not God. He turned his back on me, not that I ever did anything to him, but hey, what're you gonna do?" I shrugged. "It's gotta be you. And if you don't a lot of people are going die and the rest… condemned to hell."

"But if she's been controlling the demons and the exorcism wasn't even working… what if she calls more?" The pastor asked.

"You leave that up to me. Those exorcism might have been a con, but my daggers aren't." I said.

He nodded and took the stake. I headed outside and we got ready.

"She'll probably try to swarm the church with demons, once she knows that we know. They won't stop until they feel her death, then they'll flee." Castiel said.

"Then I stay outside the church and fight them off. You all go inside and end her."

Dean walked up to me handing me loaded guns with salt rounds. I stuck them in my holsters. Sam handed me my revolver and then filled my pockets with bullets and extra clips.

Sam kissed my cheek and walked away.

Dean wrapped his arms around me, "You're the best thing in this world. I wish you had a better life than this."

"Dean? Why are you talking like that?"

He shook his head and kissed me, "Good luck. We'll end her quickly, you just survive."

I nodded, but something didn't feel right. We got in the impala and headed to the church. They rest went inside I stood outside, alone. Energy coursing through my veins. I closed my eyes and threw out my power, it wasn't long before I felt them coming.

I readied my daggers, letting them float beside me and saw them coming. I pulled out my guns, one in each hand, my revolver still in my jeans in the front. I aimed and unloaded the rounds, I reloaded and unloaded the rounds again. They were moving in faster I reloaded and looked up as one charged at me, my dagger stopping it just barely.

I unloaded the rounds and dropped them, pulling out the revolver, I fired those rounds and holstered it. I grabbed my daggers in each hand and started slashing, when they got too close to the door I slammed my dagger in the ground sending out a wave on my energy, clearing the door safely again.

They were coming fast and I hoped that they would end it quickly. I ran forward, meeting them further away from the church. I jumped on the hood of a car and jumped off it, slamming my dagger down, sending another wave out.

I jumped to my feet and ran out further to meet the next wave. I slammed my dagger down, sending another wave out and feeling my energy beginning to drain slowly. I had to fight hand to hand.

It didn't take long, before they were fleeing and disappearing. "Thank God!" I said with a sigh of relief. I slowly headed back to the church sheathing my daggers.

Dean ran out and wrapped me in his arms.

We went back to the hotel, laying the pastor on the bed.

Dean walked toward the door and opened it.

"Dean?" I called after him and followed him.

He stopped and wrapped me in his arms. "You deserve better than this, Dee. I want to give you something better." He kissed me hard and pulled away. "I"m doing this for you. If I'm going to agree to this they're gonna do something for me." He walked away and got in the car and sped off.

"Dean!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face. "Dean!"

Sam came out, "What's going on?"

I turned at looked at Sam, "You're the vessel for Lucifer. Who's Dean the vessel for?" Sam didn't answer me. "Dammit, Sam! Tell me! I'm stupid enough to think that he's just leaving to do something not stupid!"

"Michael." Castiel said. "Dean's the vessel for Michael. How did you not know that?"

"Because Dean didn't want her to know." Sam said softly.

"Yeah, well, he's just made a decision."

"Dee!" Sam pointed at my pendant, which was burning against my skin. When I looked down… it was literally burning my skin. "Take it off!" He reached for it and a blast of energy through us apart, making me land on the cement hard.

"You can't remove it." Castiel said as he helped Sam back to his feet. "It is her power now. If you remove it she will die."

"And if Dean doesn't come back?" Sam asked as I rolled onto my side and got to my feet.

"Then her power will consume her." Castiel replied.


	32. Chapter 33

33

Sam walked toward me slowly and then wrapped his arms around me. "We'll find him."

"How?" Castiel asked. "I can't find him. Where would he go?"

"Right now, get us back to Bobby's." Sam said.

Castiel nodded and a moment later we were in Bobby's living room. "Holy hell! Don't you all ever knock!"

My power was draining fast and I feel to my knees.

"Bobby, we need to find Dean." Sam said as he kneeled beside me.

Something inside me knew I could find him and I believed I knew how, but I needed more power. "I can do it! I think I know how, but I kind of used a ton of power on all those demons." I said to Sam.

He nodded, "Mind if we use a room, Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Why not? You just come zappin' in here without tellin' me what's going on." Bobby said.

"Cas, tell him. We'll be back down later." Sam picked me up and carried me upstairs.

While he carried me I flashed through my memories searching for a moment when I needed to find one of my… lovers. And I found it. I knew what to do.

Sam carried me into the room and set me on the bed. I took my jacket off and my holsters then my shirt. "You don't even have a scratch on you… how many did you fight?"

I shook my head, "Too many to count. They kept coming in waves."

He smiled at me, "You're unbelievable. Hard to think that a over a year ago you were just a hot waitress at a bar."

"That life kinda seems far away right now." I said.

He glanced at where my pendant sat still burning against my skin. "Does it hurt?"

"Not when I don't think about it." I said as I pulled his lips to mine.

He had removed my boots already and his jacket. I pulled his shirt over his head. He came back to kiss me, but I pulled away slightly, "I need everything you can give me, Sam. Finding him isn't gonna be easy."

Sam nodded, "You already have all of me, Dee." He brought his lips to mine and I felt the surge of energy.

He got my jeans off and his. He laid between my legs, thrusting just hard enough. I moaned, not caring who heard. I relished the flow of energy in my veins as much as I devoured his touch.

My back arched in pleasure. He thrust slightly harder and I moaned again, louder.

We were in the bed for hours. Having passed out for a couple of hours and then going again with just as much gusto. By the time we were done and dressed, I felt like I would burst with the flow of energy. It was already sunset and I needed to get it done and find Dean.

Thankfully, while the pendant burned my skin and was getting worse with all the power flowing through me, it hadn't burned Sam at all.

We headed back downstairs.

"Well aren't you two little bunnies in heat." Bobby said.

I blushed, "Sorry."

"You shouldn't be." Castiel said, "You'll need the power, but if you don't Dean soon… that amount of power will-"

"Yeah, I know."

"So, what do we do, darlin'?" Bobby asked.

"It's what I do." I unsheathed my dagger swallowed hard. "You're not gonna like this Sam, but it's the only way to find him quickly. I don't have much time. Once you two see me disappear, Castiel you can trace the essence, I know you can, you'll come find us. If Dean doesn't agree with what Sam and I, you do your angel thingy and knock him out and bring him back here."

"I don't think I like this." Castiel said.

"Dee, what exactly are you going to do?" Sam asked.

"It's not what I'm going to do, it's what you're going to do to me, but we might want to go outside for this." I started heading outside with the others behind me.

"Dee, what do I have to do?" Sam asked, not to certain.

I turned and faced him, "Do you trust me?"

He nodded, "You know I do."

I handed him my dagger, cut your hand, cover the dagger with your blood. Sam nodded and did as I asked.

"Now stab me with it."

Sam stopped and looked at me, "What? No! I won't do that, Dee!"

"Sam, please. It'll hurt, I won't lie. I'll feel it, I'll bleed, but I won't die. I know what I'm doing."

"If you do this and it goes wrong, Dee, you'll die." Castiel said.

"If I don't do this and can't find Dean, then I'm dead anyway. I can feel the power literally burning me." I pointed to my pendant. Then I looked at Sam, "You have to trust me, Sam."

He gripped the dagger and stepped toward me. He wrapped a hand around my neck and kissed me, "I love you."

"I love you too." I knew the risk, I knew the chance of it not working. But I also knew that I had maybe hours before the power truly began to burn me alive. I nodded at him.

He closed his eyes tightly and rammed the dagger into my stomach. He was knocked back, the dagger still in me. I fell to my knees and pulled the dagger out slowly, letting the blood pour on the ground. I screamed in pain, wind began to blow around me.

I got the dagger out and stabbed it into the ground. I chanted the words I saw in the memory, not really remembering at the moment what they meant. The wind picked up as I coughed up blood. I finished the chant and a burst of energy flooded into me in a single pound knocking me back and unconscious.

A moment later I was standing and gasping for air, my hand over my stomach no longer bleeding. Dean stood staring at me. "Dee? What the hell was that?"

Sam stepped out of the shadows wrapping an arm around me. "Don't ever ask me to do that again." He said after checking the my stomach wasn't bleeding and kissed my cheek

"How the hell did you two find me?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at him, "Trust me you don't want to know."

"Look, just get out of here, you're not changing my mind." Dean said.

"Dean," I stepped toward him. "You can't kill yourself."

"I'm not going to kill myself." Dean replied.

"No? So, Michael's not about to make you his Muppet? What the hell, man? I thought we were all in this together!"

"Dammit, Sam! I'm doing this for, Dee! I want her to have a better life than this! Michael wants? Fine, but he's going to do something for me first. I want Dee to have a better life, to be happy and safe." Dean said.

"You don't think I don't want that too? God, I love Dee more than I ever thought I could love anyone ever! You think I like that this is the life that she has, no! But she seems to be alright with it, so long as we're together. So, what? You're just gonna walk out on us? On her?"

"I'm not walking out on her! Don't you ever say that! And who are you to talk about walking away. All you've ever done is run away!"

"And I was wrong. Every single time I did." Sam said. "Bobby's working on something, just give it time. Please, for her."

"Oh, really? What?" Dean asked, but Sam said nothing. "You got nothing and you know it. And I'm doing this for her! Right now, she's one of the few things driving this decision."

"Alright, you both know I'm right here! Dammit, Dean!" I winced and lifted the pendant slightly from my chest by the chain but the chain burned my hand and I dropped the pendant over the shirt and it burned through until it was against my skin.

"Dee! What the hell is going on! Just take it-" Dean reached out, but Sam stopped him.

"Trust me I tried and it knocked me on my ass." Sam reached for the shirt bottom and pulled it down.

The pendant was literally burning a hole in my skin slowly.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"You made a choice." I said. "You're jeopardizing the bond and my power is consuming me."

"Then the fast I get this done the better." Dean said.

"You know I have to stop you." Sam said. "For her."

"Dean, please. You don't understand how this works. You can't do this and expect to save me, Dean. It doesn't work that way. And I think somewhere inside you know that."

"You two aren't going to stop me. You're not all hyped up on demon blood, Sam." Dean said.

"Yeah, I know. But I brought help." Sam said and Castiel stood behind Dean.

Dean turned around and Castiel knocked him out with his fingers on his forehead.

"Alright, let's get back to Bobby's." I said, stepping toward Sam and falling to my knees.

Sam caught me, "Dee?"

"It's started." I said feeling the burning in my veins.

"Get us back, Cas." Sam said.

A moment later we were in Bobby's living room. Castiel put Dean on the sofa. Sam held me in his arms.

Castiel woke Dean up. Dean sat up and looked around angry, until he saw me. "What's wrong?" he got and kneeled beside me.

I couldn't speak, the burning in my veins felt like it was holding my body hostage and I couldn't do anything.

"Her power is going to consume her, Dean." Sam said.

"Dammit, Dean!" Bobby said. "I know you love that girl right there, and God damn me but I care for her too. If she's so important to you look what this decision is doing to her. There's a reason Michael didn't want her to live. Did you ever stop to think that's because with her, the three of you can end this? What the hell happened to you?"

"Reality happened!" He sighed. "And she happened. I want better for her, Bobby."

"Yeah, well, does she look better to you."

"Even if you did go to Michael and he agreed to… whatever it is you want for Dee… She won't be herself anymore. She won't exist. The woman you're claiming to love will no longer exist." Castiel said.

Sam held me tighter, "Dean please, she's burning up."

Dean looked down at me and took me from Sam's arms, my body limp in his arms. "Dee…" He searched my eyes.

I searing pain flared through my body and I closed my eyes tightly squeezing out tears as a scream escaped from my lips.

"Alright! Alright! I'll stay! I won't do it!" He held me tighter. "I won't leave you. We'll figure this out together." He whispered as he kissed my cheek.

My pendant glowed brightly and Dean pulled away to look at it. The burning stopped and I was able to sit up and wrap my arms around him.

Castiel gasped and grabbed his head as he hunched over in pain.

"Cas, you okay?" Sam asked.

"No." He replied.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Something's happening." Castiel said.

"Where?" Dean asked as he pulled me up to my feet.

Castiel disappeared.

Dean furrowed his brows then pulled me back to him. "You take guilt trips to a whole new level." He whispered.

I pulled away and took him into the kitchen and we sat down at the table. "Dean, I love you. I get what you thought you were doing… I don't mind this life. With you and Sam, even if we're fighting and trying to stop an apocalypse. I wouldn't trade it for anything. I love you and Sam. I don't want a different life if it means not having either of you with me. And that's not just because of the power."

He leaned forward and brushed my cheek. "But if you could be happy, live a normal life… even without us…"

"I wouldn't be me." I moved to sit on his lap and he wrapped his arms around me. I cupped his cheek. "I don't want a normal life with anyone else. I just want you and Sam." I took a breath. "I won't live a life without you two."

Dean kissed me, "I love you."

"I know and I love you too." I wrapped my arms around his neck and he hugged me tightly.

Sam entered, but didn't say anything.

"How did you two find me anyway?" Dean asked.

I pulled away slightly.

"I had to stab her with her dagger. And I'm not doing it again." Sam said looking away.

"What the hell? You go looking for me to save her and you almost kill her?!" Dean said in a fury.

"I asked him to. I knew it was the only way to find you quickly." I said softly.

"Help." I heard Castiel say.

"Boys!" Bobby yelled.

We all rushed into the living room. Castiel laid a guy on the sofa.

"Who is it?" Bobby asked.

"That's our brother." Sam said.

"Your brother?!" I said in shock. "Since when do you two have another brother?"

"Wait a minute. Your brother? Adam?" Bobby asked.

"Cas, what the hell?" Dean asked as he stepped forward.

"Angels." Castiel replied.

"Angels? Why?" Sam asked.

"I know one thing for sure. We need to hide him now." Castiel put his hand on Adam's chest, doing the same branding he did to Sam and Dean to hide them from angels.

Adam woke up, "Where am I?

Sam stepped forward, "It's okay. Just relax, you're safe."

"Who the hell are you?" Adam asked.

"You're going to find this a little… a lot crazy, but we're actually your brothers." Dean said.

I was still confused, but didn't say anything.

"It's the truth. John Winchester was our father, too. See, I'm Sam-"

"Yeah, and I'm sure that's Dean. I know who you are." Adam said, then looked at me, "I know who she is too."

I crossed my arms, "How?" I asked.

"They warned me about you." Adam said.

"Who did?" Dean asked.

"The angels. Now where the hell is Zachariah?" Adam asked.

"So why don't you tell us everything? Start from the beginning." Dean said.

"Well, I was dead and in Heaven. 'Cept it- uh, kinda looked like my prom and I was making out with this girl, her name was Kristin McGee-"

"Yeah, that sounds like heaven. Did you get to third base?" Dean asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Just uh, keep going." Sam said.

"Well, these… these angels, the popped out of nowhere, and they tell me that i- I'm chosen." Adam said.

"For what?" Sam asked.

"To save the world." Adam replied.

"How you gonna do that?" Dean asked.

"Oh, me and some archangel are going to kill the devil."

"What archangel?" Dean asked.

"Michael. I'm his uh, sword or vessel or something. I don't know." Adam said.

"Well, that's insane." Dean said.

"Not necessarily." Castiel said.

"How do you mean?" Dean asked.

"Maybe they're moving on from you, Dean." Castiel added.

"Well that doesn't make sense." Dean said.

"He is John Winchester's bloodline, Sam's brother. It's not perfect, but it's possible." Castiel nodded.

"Well you gotta be kidding me." Dean said.

"Why would they do this?" Sam asked.

"Maybe they're desperate. They didn't count on Dee in this lifetime or even being with you two. It complicates things." Castiel said glancing at me.

"Oh, right because this whole thing is my fault!" I said.

"That's not what he's saying. Look, no way. After everything that's happened? All that crap about destiny? Suddenly the angels have a plan B? Does that smell right to anybody?" Sam said, looking around.

"You know, this has been a really moving family reunion, but uh, I got a thing, so-" Adam went to walk passed Sam, but he stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No, no. Sit down. Just listen, okay? Please."

"It's unbelievable!" Adam said in irritation.

"Now, Adam… the angels are lying to you. They're full of crap." Sam said.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Adam said.

"Really. Why not?" Sam asked.

"Um, 'cause they're angels." Adam said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"They tell you they were gonna roast half the planet?" Sam asked.

"They said the fight might get pretty hairy, but it is the devil, right? So we got to stop him." Adam replied.

"Yeah, but there's another way." Sam said.

"Great. What is it?" Adam asked.

"We're working on 'the power of love'." Dean replied with a small hint of sarcasm.

"How's that going?"

"Mmm. Not good." Dean said with a shrug.

I walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"You realize she's not who she says she is, right?" I heard Adam trying to say quietly.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"She in line with the devil." Adam replied.

"And you know this how?" Dean asked.

"The angels." Adam replied.

I rolled my eyes and went to the fridge and grabbed a beer and headed outside. I spent a few hours outside and then Sam asked me to go inside and watch over Adam and make sure he didn't leave.

I sat in a chair beside Adam and a few minutes passed. Then Adam grabbed my hand and Bobby's house disappeared. I stood before and angel.

"Oh, my oh my. Good job, Adam." An angel said.

I went to materialize my dagger but was knocked unconscious. When I came to, I was tied to a chair.

"I'm sorry." Adam said toward me.

"What's going on?" I asked as I tried to access my power, but couldn't manipulate it. I could feel it, but I couldn't do anything with it.

"You like that? By the way, I'm Zachariah. It is such a pleasure to finally meet you. You know, I wasn't expecting you to be so stunning in person." He said. "Who wouldn't fall in love with you?"

He walked around me. "I'm sorry I had to resort to this, but you're becoming a nuisance. I mean really. First it was Dean and then Sam. I mean who sleeps around with two guys? You're kind of a slut. Fighting for love and all that… it's really just pointless. In the end you'll all be dead anyway."

"Then we'll die fighting." I said.

"Oh, you'll die alright. We can't have you messing with this perfect plan." Zachariah dragged a knife across my cheek cutting it.

I gritted my teeth as I tried to turn my head.

"Oh, that's right you think I can't hurt you." He smirked and put the tip of the knife against my right shoulder and slowly pushed it in.

I screamed as the knife slowly dug in.

"Stop it! You're hurting her!" Adam yelled.

Zachariah waved his hand and Adam spit up blood.

"Adam!" I yelled, but Zachariah dug the knife in faster pushing it all the way through my shoulder and pulled it back out.

"Hurts, don't it?" He smirked.

"I thought angels were supposed to be saviors, not killers." I said gasping of air. "Or liars."

"Yeah, well, you're not even supposed to be here in this time. So, I figure killing you will set things right. Michael will be so pleased to know that I ended you."

The knife was ran down my arm cutting me and then he stabbed the knife into one of my thighs quickly. I screamed. "What do you want? Why lie to Adam about me telling him I'm allied with Lucifer?"

"I want Dean and you're gonna bring him to me, just in case Adam doesn't. As for Lucifer, there is more to your story than you know." He stabbed my other thigh. "Games about to begin." He disappeared.

Five angels stayed in the room. Castiel burst through the door. He killed one angel. "Come get me." He taunted the others as he pulled open his shirt and revealed an angel banishing sigil carved into his chest. He sliced his hand and put his hand on his chest banishing all the angels including himself.

"Castiel" I yelled.

Not long after that my vision started to fog. But I saw when Dean entered in.

"Dee! Adam!" He went to Adam at my insistence. "Adam, hey, hey."

"You came for her or me?" Adam asked.

"Both." Dean replied. "You're both family."

"It's a trap." Adam said.

"I figured."

Zachariah reappeared. "Dean, please. Did you really think it would be that easy?"

"Did you?" Dean asked.

Sam stepped out behind Zachariah with an angel killing blade. But Zachariah knocked it away and threw Sam against a screen.

"Sam!" Dean and I both yell.

"You know what I've learned from this experience, Dean? Patience." Zachariah said, waving his hand and making Adam cough up blood again.  
"Adam?" Dean turned toward him. "Let him go, you son of a bitch!"

"I mean, I thought I was downsized for sure. And for us, a firing… pretty damn literal." He walked toward me. "But I should've trusted the boss man. It's all playing out like he said… You, me, your hemorrhaging brothers…" He waved his hand making Sam cough up blood then he put the dagger against my stomach and jabbed it into my side.

I screamed.

"And your dying… warrior." Zachariah said. "You're finally ready, right?" He said. "You know there's no other choice. There's never been a choice."

He aimed the dagger over my heart. My head was fogging.

"Stop it! Stop it right now!" Dean yelled.

"In exchange for what?"

"In exchange for what?" Zachariah gripped the dagger over my heart.

"Damn it! Zachariah. Stop it! Please! I'll do it!" Dean yelled.

"I'm sorry. What was that?"

"Okay, yes. The answer is yes." Dean said glancing at me.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

"I'm sorry, Sam. Look at her! He'll kill her. Call MIchael down, you bastard!"

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Do I look like I'm lying?" Dean asked.

Zachariah smirked and turned around chanting something.

"Of course, I have a few conditions." Dean said.

"What?"

"The few people whose safety you have to guarantee before I say yes." Dean said.

"Dean… don't do it." I said softly.

"Sure, fine. Make a list." Zachariah said.

"Let her go first." Dean said. "Just cut her free first."

Zachariah nodded and took the knife and cut the ties on my hands and I fell from the chair, trying to catch myself with my left arm, but hitting the floor. I could feel the power… I could access the power.

"But most of all… Michael can't have me until he disintegrates you." Dean said.

Zachariah looked at him, "What did you say?" He stepped closer to Dean.

I tried to summon my blade, but I was losing too much blood now. I was motionless on the floor blood pooling around me.

"Who's more important to him now? You… or me?" Dean asked in a challenging tone.

"You listen to me. You are nothing but a maggot inside a worm's ass. Do you know who I am… after I deliver you to Michael?"

"Expendable." Dean replied.

The room faded as my eyes closed. Arms wrapped around me and I was carried out. I opened my eyes and saw Sam looking at me he got me into the impala and then we were moving.

"Dee! Hang on, baby." I heard Dean with a rush of relief. "Come on, hun. You can get through this! We need you!"

My having been contained and released was already working on healing me. The fog cleared slightly.

"What took you guys so long?" I asked with a chuckle.

Dean took my hand and brought it to his lips and kissed my fingers sending a rush of energy through me. "That's my girl. Come on. Just hang in there."

"It's alright. I'm already healing." I said.

"Yeah, the cut on your cheek is gone, and the one on your arm." Sam said. "But how?"

"Zachariah… he somehow bound my power. When Dean told him to cut me free… the ropes or whatever was what was binding it. Without the power rushed through me, I felt if there… like it was in a box inside me. He let it out."

Sam turned my cheek to look at him and he kissed me desperately. A burst of energy flowed through me and I felt my body sigh in relief and heal a bit faster.

I leaned back when he pulled away. "Can you check my shoulder please."

Sam took out a pocket knife and cut the shirt from the wound. "It's not bleeding any more, but it's still there."

I lifted up my shirt to expose my side and Sam leaned forward to look. "Bleeding is stopping."

I nodded. "Good. I'll be fine." I knew I would be. I would at least hold up until we got somewhere I could really heal.

"Dee, you've been stabbed four times, why would they do that?" Sam asked.

I shook my head, "They wanted Dean. If Adam wasn't enough, they figured I would be. Granted Zachariah never planned on leaving me alive. They really don't want me messing with anything."

Dean wrapped an arm around me and pulled me toward him. "I wouldn't let them have you, baby. You're the strongest woman I know, hun."

"Yeah, thanks for that. Didn't feel very strong being tied to a chair and stabbed." I said. "They lied to Adam. He was only bait. Never a vessel. They used him to get to you two, making sure you came, then took advantage of me being there to guarantee you came."

"We'll always come for, Dee." Sam said.

"Yeah, you're everything to us. What happened to Cas?" Dean asked.

"He carved an angel banishing sigil into his chest. Took the four angels with him after killing the one." I replied.

"So, you gonna be good till we can stop?" Dean asked. "Or do you need to get back there with one of us…"

"I'll be fine. No offense to either of you, but I'm not one for an audience." I chuckled.

"Good, I'm not one for watching you with someone else. No offense, Sam." Dean said.

"None taken, kinda feel the same. It's one thing to know that she's with you, it's another thing to watch it. I think my jealous side would kick in."

Dean chuckled, "Yeah, probably."

"Dean, why did you say yes?" I said.

"Yeah, you, uh, were kinda rockin' the 'yes', Dean. What happened?"

"Honestly? the damnedest thing. I mean, the world's ending. The walls are coming down on us, and I look over to you, Sam and all I can think about is, 'this stupid son of abitch brought me here.' I just didn't want to let you down. Then I looked at Dee… I knew you all were right, if they were willing to do that just to get me there. Well, they weren't gonna let her live a normal life. There's no way she'd ever fit into their normal scope." He paused. "I owe you both an apology."

"No, man. No, you don't." Sam said.

"Just… let me say this. I don't know it it's being a big brother or what, but to me, you've always been this snot-nosed kid that I've had to keep on the straight and narrow. I think we both know that that's not you anymore. I mean, hell, if you're grown-up enough to find faith in me… the least I can do is return the favor. So screw destiny, right in the face. I say we take the fight to them, and do it our way." Dean said.

"Sounds good." Sam replied.

"And Dee…" I looked up at Dean. "You've always had faith in me. You didn't even know I was Michael's vessel… but you've always told me what we do is helping people. Doesn't matter how we dice it, killing a demon, ganking a ghost or taking on Lucifer himself… we're helping people. You've always understood that. Time I realize it just what we do… It's just what you do." He smiled at me.

"So, what are we going to do now?" I asked. "We don't how to stop Lucifer, we don't even have a starting point. He hasn't made me an offer yet."

"Then we better make sure that he doesn't until we have a way to stop him." Dean said.


	33. Chapter 34

34

By the time the sun was rising, Dean had stopped at a hotel. Sam grabbed the bags and Dean carried me inside as my thighs weren't fully healed and still hurt like hell. He set me down on the bathroom counter.

He helped me take the shirt off and grabbed a washcloth and started cleaning my shoulder off and stomach. I winced as I leaned back so that he could get to my side wound better.

He tried to help support my back with one hand as he cleaned. "For someone who uses a dagger like you, you sure end up with the pointed end inside you far too often." He chuckled.

"Trust me, it's not by choice." I replied.

"Alright, babe, let's get these jeans off." Dean said as he unbuttoned my pants.

"For some reason that sounds easier said than done." I said with a sigh.

"Can you lift up off the counter?"

"With one hand? No, my other shoulder is still too weak."

"And you can't stand yet… Sam!" Dean yelled for him.

Sam came in, "What's wrong?"

"Jeans." I said. "I'm beginning to think I need to wear dresses and skirts all the time."

"No complaints here." Dean said with a smirk.

"Alright, how we doing this?" Sam asked.

"They're covered in blood so this isn't gonna be easy." Dean said. "You pick her up. Babe, use your good arm to wrap around Sam's neck."

I nodded and Sam lifted me up as I wrapped my left arm around his neck. I winced as Dean started prying them off. They stuck to my skin and especially around the wound, pulling it open and making it bleed again.

I whimpered in pain as I buried my face in Sam's neck.

"You're doing good, Dee." He whispered.

"Almost past the cuts, babe." Dean added.

"Next time can we just cut them off?" I said.

"Maybe, if you didn't wear such tight pants." Dean said. "Don't get me wrong, your ass looks amazing in them!"

We all chuckled. I squeaked as Dean pulled the jeans past the cuts. The rest was easy and Sam set me back down on the counter grabbing a clean towel and pressing it against one leg as Dean did the same to the other.

"Sorry, babe, they kind of dried against the wound." Dean said.

"Yeah… I kinda got that." I said.

"I'm gonna go and get us some food." Sam said.

Dean nodded and Sam left. Dean worked on cleaning up my legs, but they were bleeding steadily now. He put the towel on my thighs and put his hands over them as he stood between my legs.

"Get those gorgeous lips over here and kiss me." He said with a smirk.

I wrapped my good arm around his neck and brought my lips to his. I relished in his kiss, happy to have him back and with me. The bleeding on my thighs stopped and Dean pulled away to finish cleaning me up.

Dean pulled out a pocket knife.

"What's that for?" I asked.

I brought the blade to my hip and cut the underwear off on each side.

For some reason the act flared desire through me. I smirked at him and pulled him toward me and kissed him passionately.

He smiled against my lips and pulled away slightly, "You're kinda into this rough stuff aren't you?" His hands wrapped around my waist and pulled my hips toward him. "Kinda hot. You gonna tell me what else you're into?"

"I'm kinda hoping you'll get into something."

He chuckled, "You did not just say that."

"Oh, I did." I pulled him closer and pulled his shirt over his head. "And I meant it."

He kissed me hard as my hands trailed down his chest and to his buckle. I dropped his pants and wrapped my legs, thighs now healing faster, around him.

He growled playfully as his hands unhooked my bra and slipped it off of me. I grabbed his hips and pulled them toward me. He entered me and I moaned in delight as did he.

He was gentle at first, until the wounds started healing faster. I pulled him down to me and whispered a single word in his ear, "Harder."

He willingly obliged and holding my hips he began to thrust harder. I moaned with every thrust and when the sweet satisfaction of release coursed through our bodies, we both moaned loudly and then smiled at each other.

He chuckled and kissed me as we both tried to catch our breath. "God, I love you."

I kissed him sensually before pulling away again, "I love you, too."

"Will you ever stop being perfect?" He asked with a smirk.

"I hope not. Gotta keep you interested, my love." I replied.

"I'll always want you, babe. I think even more so, if you keep that up." He chuckled and then glanced at my shoulder and pulled further away to look at my side and thighs. "Why are they not fully healed?"

I looked down, where I had been stabbed were now deep purple bruises. the wounds themselves were healed, just bruises now. "The cuts are gone. That's an improvement." I said wincing as I lowered my now bruised shoulder.

"But you're still hurt… shouldn't you be healed? Especially, after that?" He gave a half smirk.

"Maybe it has something to do with the blade he used." I replied.

"Or maybe you need more?" He asked with a growing smirk.

I laughed, "Right now I need a shower and then food." I tilted my head, "I don't even remember the last time I ate."

He kissed my cheek and then pulled his jeans back up and buckled them. "Alright." He started the water. "I'll be back to join you in a minute. Just gonna grab you some clothes first."

I nodded and slipped off the counter with his help. My legs were sore, but I was able to stand and walk, just a bit of pain. The shoulder was the worst, as the blade had pierced straight through my shoulder.

I got into the warm water and sighed. With one hand I wet my hair thoroughly. Dean joined me and ran his hand through my wet hair and gently helped me wash it with the hotel's provided shampoo. It didn't seem to matter what I used on my hair, it still stayed silky soft and always had a hint of lilac and vanilla.

I closed my eyes and enjoyed him gently washing my hair for me and then rinsing it for me. We finished getting cleaned up and got out. I wrapped a clean towel around me and Dean playfully tossed one on my head and rubbed my hair dry.

"Hey," I giggled. "You're gonna make it all knotted!"

"That's what a brush is for." He said, pulling the towel off and kissing my cheek.

He got dressed and helped me into a pair of clean underwear, which happened to be a thong. I grabbed the clean overshirt of his that he got for me and put it on. He handed me my brush and I turned my back to him as I brushed my hair, looking in the mirror.

I was Dean tilt his head and look at my butt. I leaned over the counter, sticking my hips back. "You like the view back there?"

His eyes widened and he smiled widely, "Very much so." He tapped my butt lightly and growled before walking out.

I finished brushing my hair with my good arm. I headed out, not bothering to put the jeans on that Dean had left for me. Primarily, because I figured it would be uncomfortable over the bruises.

Sam was setting food out as he sat down and a six pack. I walked over to the table and leaned over standing by him, grabbing a beer. I felt Sam's eyes on me and heard Dean chuckle, "Think Sammy's enjoying the view too, babe!"

I straightened up, the shirt falling back down and looked at Sam who was blushing and pretending to look busy. I leaned down and kissed his cheek before sitting on his lap.

"Don't be embarrassed, Sammy." I leaned over and whispered in his ear. "You're allowed to look… and touch." I added in a sensual tone as I trailed a finger gently down his cheek.

His blush deepened and a grin pulled at the corner of his lips, "You are too much, Dee." He said softly.

I wrapped my good arm around his neck, "You love it." I said as I kissed him briefly.

One hand wrapped around my side and his other trailed over my knee and up my thigh, it brushed my bruise and I winced. "What?" He asked and looked down. "What happened to healing her, Dean?" He said.

"Dude, trust me, I worked hard at it." Dean smirked and chuckled. "Those aren't gonna heal like that, Sam. Something to do with the blade Zachariah used."

Sam looked at the bruises on my thighs then lifted my shirt slightly to look at the one on my side. "Do they hurt badly?" He asked softly.

I tugged the shirt off the bruised shoulder, "That one hurts the worst." I said.

He leaned over and gently kissed my shoulder. "Are you sure there's nothing we can't do?"

I smiled, "It'll heal. I'll be fine. Probably similar to when Uriel punched me. Just not that sore."

Dean pulled a shirt over his head and joined us at the table for his food. "Come on, Dee. Eat some food. you should probably get some sleep too."

I nodded and turned on Sam's lap to face the table. There were only two chairs, but Sam didn't seem to mind me sitting on his lap. He wrapped a hand around my side, being careful of the bruise, his hand under my shirt.

Dean passed me my food and I started eating.

Sam's phone rang and he tapped the side of my hip and I stood up and moved so that he could get up and get it. I turned my back toward Dean, not on purpose, just watching Sam grab his phone and sit back down.

Dean's hand slid over my back side, "You should totally wear these all the time."

I playfully smacked his hand away and then grabbed the ends of the shirt and tied them above the bruise on my side, just to tease him further. Might as well have fun with it.

"How's that?" I asked teasingly.

"Ooh, hoh, that is so nice." Dean said.

I giggled as Sam sat back down and I sat on his lap. "Yeah, Bobby, she's here." Sam handed the phone to me.

"Hello?" I said, confused as to why Bobby was wanting to talk to me.

"Thank God! You know you gave us all a heart attack, darlin'!"

"Aww, Bobby, I didn't mean to worry you… not that I was actually making a choice to be kidnapped by angels." I said, feeling a warmth flood through me at Bobby's tenderness.

"But you're alright, right?" He asked.

"Yes, Bobby, I'm fine."

"Good, you keep those boys in line now, ya hear?"

"Always do."

"Good. It's good to hear your voice, darlin'. I'm glad you're alright, now let me talk to Dean."

"Alright. Bye Bobby."

I handed the phone to Dean.

"Can you hand me my drink, Dee?" Sam asked pointing to a bottle just out of reach. I stood up slightly and reached for it with my good arm.

"Oh, yeah, we're doing fine. Dee's just… flaunting her… good fortune for Sam." Dean chuckled.

I sat back down and glared at him as I handed Sam his beer.

Sam chuckled with him and I turned to look at him, "That's why you wanted me to get it." I smacked his chest playfully.

He laughed, "Hey, it was out of my reach." He shrugged. "I just happened to get a good view." He blushed.

"Yeah, I'll call you later when we're on the road." Dean said and hung up.

"You two are ridiculous." I said rolling my eyes as I drank my beer.

"You're the one wear the very revealing underwear." Sam said.

"He's the one that got them for me!" I said pointed at Dean.

Dean shrugged, "They were the first pair I found." He smirked. "Besides, you have a very fine ass! Nothing wrong with showing it off."

I finished eating what I could and downed the rest of my beer. I stood up and grabbed a fresh one.

"Alright, seriously. Are you gonna cover up?" Sam asked, from behind me.

I smirked at him over my shoulder, "What? You don't like the view?"

I walked around Sam and crawled onto the bed, setting my beer on the nightstand first. I glanced over my shoulder and saw both of them turning and staring at my butt, now perfectly angled toward them and in the air.

"You both like that, huh?"

Dean smirked, "Best view in the world. Huh, Sammy?"

Sam nodded, "Definitely." He cleared his throat. "Uh, Dean… you uh, wanna go and… well, I don't really care… just go!"

Dean chuckled, "I would, but Dee needs some sleep."

I got on my knees the bruises on my thighs slightly stinging. I untied the shirt and quickly undid the buttons on the shirt. I laid back against the headboard, the shirt barely covering my breasts. I was having way too much fun.

"Dean's right… I'm super tired." I smirked as I picked up the beer and sipped it as I trailed a finger down my chest.

Sam stood up and pulled a chuckling Dean to his feet. "Alright, alright. What am I supposed to do?"

"I really don't care." Sam said as he closed the door behind Dean and turned back toward me, running a hand through his hair and looking at me with a hunger.

I sat up and slipped the shirt from my shoulders and motioned him toward me. He pulled his shirt over his head and then took his boots off.

There was a time I had been called a really good tease, but that was before I had ever lost my virginity. Now, I knew how to tease and please…

Sam got to the bed and kneeled between my legs. He wrapped a hand around my non-bruised side and slipped my hips down until I laid on my back. When his lips met mine it sent a rush of energy through me and only ignited my desire more. I truly thought my sex drive was actually increasing the longer I was with them both.

"I'll be gentle." He said softly.

"I'd rather you didn't." I said seductively.

He stopped for a moment and searched my eyes and then smiled. "You're a complete tease, you know that?"

I unbuttoned his jeans. "Calling me a tease, implies that I don't intend to follow through." I pushed his bottoms down and grabbed his hips, pulling him toward me. "And I fully intend to follow through." I brought my lips to his as I pulled him harder to me and felt him enter me.

He moaned against my lips and then he started moving his hips against me, building momentum until I was moaning in the ecstasy. I was getting to the point that being quiet didn't matter.

Sam enjoyed making me moan in pleasure and he worked hard to keep me moaning until we both exhaled loudly as our bodies shuddered in the sweet release.

He collapsed beside me. "How is it possible it keeps getting better every time?"

I sat up as I slipped the thong back on, wincing only slightly at the pain in my shoulder. I turned back to him and kissed him. "Because I'm amazing." I said jokingly.

His hand slipped up my back while his other one handed me the shirt. "Yes, you are."

I smiled, "Well, so are you." I kissed him again and a knock sounded on the door.

Sam sighed and got his pants back on as I button a couple buttons and laid back against the headboard and grabbed my beer.

Sam opened the door and Dean came laughing. "What?" Sam asked.

Dean slapped him on the shoulder, "I'm sure the whole damn town heard you two!"

"Jealous?" Sam asked with a chuckle as he sat on the bed near me.

"On the contrary actually." Dean smirked. "Feelin' a bit of some brotherly pride." He said plopping down on the other bed.

I moved my legs and pulled Sam back toward me. He adjusted so that he wouldn't be hurting my thighs and leaned back against me. He was still shirtless and I ran a hand over his chest as I sipped my beer.

"You know, you should probably ice those bruises." Sam said softly.

"Actually, my shoulder could use some. It's a bit stiff." I said.

Sam got up and pulled a shirt on. "I'll get it."

"Thank you, Sam." I replied.

"Anything for you, hun." He smiled as he sat in a chair to but his boots on.

I got up and went to the bathroom. I used the toilet and re-brushed my hair quickly. When I got out Dean motioned for me to sit with him. I smiled and curled up between his legs with his arms around me.

"Enjoy yourself?" He asked.

"Like you said, the whole town heard." I chuckled. "What did you do, stay by the door?"

"No, I sat in the car. I had nothing else to do." He replied.

"It didn't bother you hearing us?" I asked a bit curious.

"Not really. I had already made you moan in delight before that." He chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

I closed my eyes against him. I felt him shift as he kicked off his boots. I sat up and tossed the one on the bed to the floor and we moved the blankets so that I could climb under them. He took off his overshirt and I laid back against him.

His arms wrapped around me as I closed my eyes.

Sam returned, "Oh, I see how it is. Send me away and go to his bed!" He chuckled.

"Shh." Dean said. "Let her sleep. Just bring the ice over here and I'll hold it on her shoulder for her."

I wasn't asleep yet, but I was exhausted enough and relaxed from the double amount of quench desire that I was quickly falling asleep.

Dean moved a hand and Sam walked over. Dean tried to move the shirt off my shoulder.

"Don't wake her." Sam said softly.

"I'm not trying to." Dean said.

I chuckled, "I'm not asleep yet, guys."

"Good, help us with your shirt." Dean said.

"It's your shirt." I said sitting up and unbuttoning the shirt and taking it off as I pulled the blanket up.

"I said help, not take it off." Dean said as I laid back down against him.

"Are you seriously complaining about it?" Sam asked with a chuckle as he placed one ice back on the front and another on the back side between Dean's chest and my shoulder.

"Ahh, that's cold!" Dean said.

"Sorry." I said sitting up, but he pulled me back.

"It's fine, just lay back. Get comfortable." Dean said with a smile.

Sam handed him a clean towel and Dean wrapped it around my shoulder holding the ice in place. I got comfortable and pulled the blanket over my shoulders. Dean slipped a hand under the blankets and I wrapped it around me. He kissed my cheek.

"I love you, babe." He whispered.

I smiled, "I love you too." I sighed softly. "Love you too, Sam."

"Yeah, love you, Dee. Get some rest. We can't stay here too long." Sam said softly.

I fell asleep quickly, hoping to dream of Arria, but it was a dreamless sleep.

Dean woke me up gently. "Time to get up, sexy." He whispered. "As much as I love having your practically naked body in my arms, we need to hit the road. You can sleep in the car."

I nodded and sat up. He kissed my cheek and moved then handed me the shirt from earlier. The ice packs were already moved. My shoulder was still very stiff and sore. I slipped the shirt on, not bothering to button it.

"I'll go get you some clothes. I assume you don't want the jeans I brought you earlier?" Dean said getting his shoes on.

"No, there should be a skirt back there." I replied.

Dean nodded and headed to the car. Sam was already up and ready to go. Bundling the bloody clothes in a trash bag. He held the bra up, "Toss it too?"

I nodded. "I'll have to go shopping again soon."

"Probably." Sam chuckled. "Just be thankful that your healing ability is something-"

"Totally hot!" Dean said as he came back. "I mean, seriously, have sex get healed. Not such a bad deal there."

I laughed as I got up. "I guess I can't really complain about that. Added bonus is that I get too hot guys to take care of me." I replied grabbing the clothes.

"I still say we're getting the better end of the deal." Dean said watching me walking away. "Definitely a better end."

Sam smacked him, "Dude."

"What?" Dean shrugged. "She likes being admired and she knows it!"

I slipped the shirt off, my back facing them and slipped the bra on, but unable to hook it. Dean walked over. "Let me help, love." He said as he kissed my good shoulder.

"Thank you. I feel pathetic needing help to get dressed." I said as he hooked the bra for me.

"I prefer the undressing part more, but I don't have a problem helping you, babe. You'd do the same for Sam or I."

"In a heartbeat." I replied.

Dean and Sam started gathering our things up and I slipped the skirt on and was grateful that Dean had brought me a flannel blouse that actually matched the black flared skirt rather well. Plus I didn't have to pull anything over my head.

The skirt fell a couple of inches below the bruises, so they were covered. I slipped on my black boots, not having any other shoes. They were getting worn and I would need to buy new shoes as well.

We spent days in the car, stopping off in various states seeking advice from psychics and voodoo workers, hoping one of them would have some type of advice for us in beating Lucifer. We pretty much just kept getting told I was special and that's all they saw.

I shopped and got new clothes and new boots. The guys even picked up a few new items for themselves.

We were on our way through Indiana when we were caught in a storm. The rain was pouring down and the radio said there was a hurricane approaching.

"We need to get off the road, Dean." Sam said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, no kidding. We're kinda in the middle of nowhere, Sam!" Dean snapped.

I saw lights in the distance, "What's that?"

Dean looked, "Good eye, Dee. Hopefully, there's a hotel or somewhere we can stay."

We pulled up to a building, it looked like a fancy hotel. Something you would find in a big city not the middle of nowhere.

"Dean, maybe we should just keep driving." Sam said.

"Why?" Dean said, turning to him. "Perfectly good hotel right there!"

Sam and I exchanged glances and shrugged. We couldn't stay on the road.

We all got out of the car. Within seconds we were drenched. We ran for the hotel doors. Dean opened the door for me and I ran inside followed by them. Thunder crashed outside making me jump, Dean wrapped an arm around me.

"Whew. Nice digs, for once. Busy night." Dena said approaching the front desk.

"Any port in a storm, I guess." Chad, at the front desk said. "If you could just fill this out, please." He said sliding over a sheet of paper.

I narrowed my eyes at it. Almost no hotels, except for really poor ones in very small towns used paper, everything else was computerized. And with the luxury I saw around me, the hotel should certainly have a computer system.

I wrapped my arms around myself. Chad turned around and bent over, standing up and handing Sam a clean towel. Sam draped it over my shoulders.

"Thank you." I said softly as I walked away slightly and looked around, getting a strange feeling I couldn't shake.

Dean came up behind me, "There's a buffet! Let's go eat!" He took my hand and we headed down the hall and entered the buffet area. Dean skipped ahead.

Sam came up beside me, "Something feel off to you?"

"A bit." I replied.

We sat down across from Dean.

"Come on you two. Unpucker, eat something." Dean said.

"We should hit the road, Dean." Sam said.

"In this storm? I-it's-"

"Biblical." Sam finished his sentence. "Exactly. I-it's friggin' Noah's ark out there, and were eating pie."

"How many hours of sleep did you get this week? Even after being with Dee? Three? Four maybe? Bobby's got his feelers out, okay? We have talked with every hoodoo man and root woman in 12 states." Dean said.

"Yeah, well, I'm not giving up." Sam said.

"Nobody's giving up. Especially me. We're gonna find a way to beat the devil, okay? Soon. I can feel it. And we will find Cas, we'll find Adam. But you are no good to me or Dee burnt out."

Sam slipped a hand to my thigh and I leaned against him, "Yeah, yeah. Okay."

"Come on, we've actually got the night off for once. Let's try to enjoy it." Dean said. "You too, Dee."

"I'm not really hungry." I said eyeing the area around us and still feeling uneasy.

Dean finished eating and we headed up to the room. My hair was dry now and I took the towel and draped it over my arm as we headed down the hall.

A couple were getting hot and heavy in the hall and Dean pointed and smiled.

"Oh, what are you, 12?" Sam asked.

"I'm young at heart." Dean scoffed as he opened the door to our room and whistled.

As we stepped in and I looked around I noticed that the room was far too nice to be out in the middle of nowhere.

"Whoa 'Casa Erotica 13' on demand." Dean said, sitting on the bed. Sam scoffed. "What?"

"Isn't this place… in the middle of nowhere." Sam said.

"So?" Dean shrugged.

"So what's a four-star hotel doing on a no-star highway?" Sam asked.

"I actually agree. Plus… this place is far too nice not to have computers for checking guests in. Doesn't it seem off to you, Dean?" I asked then turned as we heard the couple next door getting it on.

The pounding on their bed increased and then a thud against the wall behind the TV which literally broke the brick and almost knocked the TV down. Sam had his arm out in front of me, moving me behind him.

I was already out the door and headed next door, Sam and Dean behind me. I opened the door, the room was empty. On the floor was a large engagement ring. I bent down and picked it up.

I handed it to Dean and we all decided to head downstairs.

The guys went to the front desk and I wandered in the lobby. Dean came up beside me, "Alright, I agree, something's up. You're coming with me. Sam's keeping an eye on Norman Bates."

"I assume you mean Chad?" I asked and he nodded.

Dean pulled out an EMF detector and we took the elevator up to a floor. We walked down the hall. I passed an open door and stopped turning and seeing an… elephant! An elephant standing in the room holding a towel.

"Dean!" I said motioning him toward me.

"What?" He came back to me and looked. "Is that an-"

"Elephant? Yup." I said.

A man walked out and took the towel wrapping it around him. "This ain't no peep show, man!"

We headed back toward the lobby. "Was that seriously an elephant?" Dean asked.

"An elephant?" Sam asked joining us in the lobby.

"Yeah." I said.

"Like, an elephant?" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Like, full-on Babar." Dean replied.

"So, what the hell is… Where is everybody?" Sam asked looking around.

I walked to the front doors and tried to open them, but they didn't budge.

"Let me guess-" Dean said. "It's locked. So, what- the roaches check in, they don't check out?"

"Think about how we got here. That detour on I-90? The friggin' hurricane?" Sam said.

I nodded, "We were led here."

"Like rats in a maze." Sam added.

We stayed together and walked around looking for signs of anyone. We were in the kitchen when Sam saw the large walk in freezer full of the other guests.

Sam and Dean went to use their lock picking kit and I turned around to find a man standing there and he grabbed me covering my mouth and dragged me away. I jabbed my elbow into his stomach and he doubled over.

"Sam! Dean!" I yelled as they were being dragged away too.

The man grabbed me again and I figured I might as well go with him. He led me to a room and handed me a full length dress. "Change." He said.

I crossed my arms, "Why?"

Someone snapped their fingers and the dress disappeared and I was suddenly wearing it. It was a light purple gown, sparkly, and with a plunging neckline that showed off my pendant, and a slit up to my hip. My feet were wearing a pair of matching heels.

The man took my arm and led me away. A pair of double doors opened up into a ballroom, Sam and Dean in the middle.

"Dee!" They both yelled then stared at me.

The man let my arm go and I walked toward Sam and Dean.

Dean's eyes looked me up down, "Wow, Dee… you look…"

"Gorgeous." Sam finished for him.

"Yeah, thanks. Not that I had a choice." I said as I stood between them and looked around, knowing we were in the presence of power beings, not mere humans.

"And there she is! A vision indeed! Ladies and Gentlemen, our esteemed guest of honor as finally arrived." He said holding a champagne flute. "Thank you for coming. Althought all my centuries, I never thought I'd see this. This many Gods under one roof-"

"Gods?" Sam asked and I nodded.

"Now," The man continued. "Before we get down to brass tacks, some ground rules. No slaughtering each other. Curb your wrath. Oh, and uh, keep your hands off the local virgins. We're trying to keep a low profile here.-"

Dean and Sam both stepped closer to me, one of their hands on my back, which was low cut too. "Oh, we are so… so screwed." Sam said.

"Now we all know why we're here." The man continued to talk. "The Judeo-Christian apocalypse looms over us. I know we've all had our little disagreements in the past. The time has come to put those aside and look toward the future. Because if we don't, we won't have one. Now we do have two very valuable bargaining chips… Michael and Lucifer's vessels; as well as one rather unique treasure that Lucifer seeks. The question is, what do we do now? Anybody have any bright ideas? Speak up. This is a safe room."

They started talking but we couldn't understand them.

"Any ideas, love?" Dean asked me quietly.

"We wait and see where this is going." I shrugged.

"Do you know what they're saying?" Sam asked me.

I looked at him and furrowed my brows.

"What?" He shrugged. "You never know."

Dean motioned with his head and we slowly started heading toward the door. I heard the sound of crystal shaking and looked up just in time to pull Sam back as a chandelier fell in front of our exit.

"Stay." A woman wearing a name badge of Kali said. "We have to fight. The archangels- the only thing they understand is violence. This ends in blood. There in no other way. It's them, or us."

"With all due respect, ma'am, we haven't even tried talking to them." The one wearing Mercury on their name badge said and then started coughing up blood.

The doors to the ballroom opened up and someone else came in. I didn't recognize him, but the guys seemed to.

"Can't we all just get along."

Dean started to say something but choked on the word.

"Sam! Dean!... it's always wrong place, worst time with you muttonheads, huh?" The new addition said then looked at me. "Stunning as always, my dear. The adults need to talk so.." He snapped his fingers and the three of us were back in the room.

"OK. Did that- holy crap!" Dean said.

"Yeah, tell me about it. By the way, next time I say let's keep driving, uh, let's keep driving." Sam said.

"OK yeah. Next time. By the way, Dee, totally enjoying this dress." He smirked at me. "You even got anything on under that?" he asked.

I blushed, "No."

"Um, okay, totally noted for later." Sam said quickly. "So what's our next move?"

"Dee? Daggers?" Dean asked.

I materialized it in my hand and doubled it. I spun them. "Good to go."

"Okay… Grab those poor saps outta the freezer, I guess? Bust 'em out? Gank a few freaks along the way if we're lucky?" Dean said.

The guy from before appeared. "And when are you ever lucky?"

"Well you know what, bite me, Gabriel." Dean snapped.

"Maybe later, big boy." He circled around me. "You, however… you look delicious."

I aimed my dagger at him, "Touch me and I stab you."

He backed away with his hands up, "Still as feisty as ever, I see. Definitely your type, Dean."

"I'm sorry, have we met?" I glared.

"Oh, it was a long time ago…" He turned back to Dean.

"I should've known. I mean this had your stink all over it from the jump." Dean said.

"You think I'm behind this? Please. I'm the Costner to you Houston. I'm here to save your ass." Gabriel replied.

"You wanna pull us outta the fire?" Dean asked.

"Bingo! Those guys are either gonna dust you, or use you as bait. Either way, you're uber boned."

"Wow, 'cause a couple of months ago you were telling us that we need to 'play our roles'. You're uber boning us!" Dean said.

"Ohh… the end is still nigh. Michael and Lucifer are gonna dance the lambada, but not tonight. Not here." Gabriel said.

"And why do you care?"

"I don't care. But, me and Kali we, uh, had a thing. Chick was all hands. What can I say? I'm sentimental." Gabriel said. "Sure you can understand that now." He added eyeing me.

"Do they have a chance? Against Satan?" Sam asked.

"Really, Sam?" Dean asked.

"You got a better idea, Dean?" Sam said.

"It's a bad idea. Lucifer's gonna turn them into finger paint. So let's get going while the going's good, hmm?" Gabriel said.

"Okay. Great, why don't you just zap us outta here then?" Dean asked.

I made my blades disappear.

"Would if I could, but Kali's got you by the short and curlies. It's a blood spell. You boys are on a leash." Gabriel said.

"And Dee?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, her too. She's the ultimate prize in this, right now." Gabriel added.

"What does that mean?" Dean asked.

"It means it's time for a nit of black magic." Gabriel said as he spritzed breath spray into his mouth.

Our job was to sneak out while Gabriel undercover as Loki, seduced Kali and got the blood spell lifted.

I left the heels in the room and went barefoot as we snuck down the hall. We made it undetected to the lobby and then Sam pushed me back as two men dragged someone past.

"It's too late." Sam whispered as we heard the screams.

We all resigned to try and help. We snuck into the kitchen and Sam worked on unlocking the freezer. A hand landed on my shoulder and I was thrown into the wall, the wind being knocked out of me.

Dean was tossed aside and the large guy grabbed Sam by the neck and lifted him up, Sam gasping.

I materialized my blades and got up. I ran forward and slammed one dagger into the guy's chest, letting a burst of energy out at the same time. I pulled the dagger out and the guy fell to the floor, dead.

"Guess the blades work on Gods too. Good to know." Next thing I knew I was out cold.

I woke in Sam's arms.

"So, you're going to summon Lucifer?" Kali asked Sam.

I stood up and Sam went to his feet. "Sort of. I just need you to squeegee some stuff from my ribs and he'll come running."

"What's going on?" I asked as Dean wrapped an arm around me.

"We're gonna bring Lucifer here." Dean said.

"Oh, that's… He's here." I said as the lights flickered, I could feel his presence as well as I could feel Dean's arm around me.

"How?" Kali asked.

"Does it matter? Shazzam us outta here, would ya?"

"We can't." A guy said.

"Of course you can't." Lucifer said, his eyes falling to me and displaying a hint of… tenderness. "You didn't say 'mother, may I'! Sam, Dean, good to see you again. And you, my dear, you look ravishing."

"You think you own the planet? What gives you the right?" The guy named Baldur said as he ran at Lucifer with a dagger.

Lucifer ripped a hole in his chest with his bare hand. "No one gives us the right, we take it."

Kali was furious and literally burst into flames. Lucifer snapped his fingers and I was beside him. When Kali shot out flames toward Lucifer he put me behind him, protectively. And I strangely… felt protected.

Lucifer was unharmed and hit Kali, knocking her down.

"Dee!" I heard Dean yell.

I stepped away from Lucifer still stunned by the way I felt protected by Lucifer.

Gabriel appeared and knocked Lucifer back. "Lucy, I'm home." he picked up Kali. "Guys! Her her outta here."

"Over a girl. Gabriel, really?" Lucifer said walking back in. "I mean I knew you were slumming, but I hope you didn't catch anything."

"Yeah, you're one to talk." Gabriel said looking at me. "Lucifer, you're my brother. And I love you. But you are a great big bag of dicks."

"Wait, what did you just say to me?" Lucifer said, tilting his head.

"Look at yourself! Boo hoo! Daddy was mean to me, so I'm gonna smash up all his toys." Gabriel said in a mocking tone.

The guys were leaving and I slowly made my way to the door. Lucifer snapped his fingers and I was pulled back in. "Have a seat, love." He said as he planted me in a chair. "You! Watch your tone."

"Play the victim all you want. But you and me? We know the truth. Dad loved you best. More than Michael, more than me. He gave you her!" He said pointing at me. "Then he brought the new baby home and you couldn't handle it. So this is all just one big temper tantrum. Time to grow up." He turned toward me. "Don't miss your ride, Dee." He snapped his fingers and I was in the back seat of the impala.

"Sam!" Dean yelled and pointed to me in the back. "We got her, let's go."

Kali was upfront with them. We got on the road. I spaced off. At some point Kali got out and we continued on the road. We pulled over and got out Sam put in a DVD that Gabriel had given them on his laptop on the hood of the impala. It was tilted Casa Erotica 13.

I leaned forward and Sam turned the laptop so that we could all see. It started as a hotel scene and Gabriel walked on wearing a mustache and looking rather ridiculous.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam asked.

Then Gabriel seemed to turn to the camera. "Sam, Dean, Dee. You're all probably wondering what the hell is going on. Well, it you're watching this, I'm dead. Oh please! Stop sobbing, it's embarrassing for all of us. Without me, you've got zero shot at killing Lucifer, sorry! But you can trap him. The cage you sprung Lucifer from? It's still down there. And maybe, just maybe, you can shove his ass back in. Not that it'll be easy. You gotta get the cage open, trick my bro back into it. And uh, oh yeah, avoid Michael and the God Squad. But hey, details, right? And here's the big secret, Lucifer himself doesn't even know- the key to the cage? It's out there. Actually it's keys, plural. Four keys, well, four rings. From the Horsemen. You get 'em all, you got the cage. Can't say I'm betting on you boys, but with Dee… Hey. I've been wrong before. And Dean, you were right. I was afraid to stand up to my brother, not anymore. So this is me, standing up." He was standing from the bed. "And Dee, you have a tough road ahead of you. You see… Lucifer… you were his. Long before this world back in heaven. You weren't angel… so to speak. But you were made for him. Daddy's favorite and all. Literally, a sex Goddess, made to please. Sure the guys now that one by now." He chuckled. "You were the first thing taken away from him before he fell. Probably the only thing he cares about now. When you were sent to earth as Nereida… well, your life got even more interesting. No one remembers that except for us brothers. And the reason you're here now… I'm not sure. No one seems to really understand it. But you're here and you're with Sam and Dean… Hopefully, you can help them and get Lucifer trapped. It'll be hardest for you, and I think you'll understand that soon enough. And those daggers… can hurt, but not kill. Just FYI." He turned back to the bed.

I turned and walked away a little as my thoughts ran wild. I was literally made for Lucifer. Granted, it was before his fall from graces, but that didn't make me feel any better about it. Especially, since I had already had a sense of protection from him.

I walked around the backside of the car and Dean tossed me the keys. I opened it and pulled out clothes for myself. Dean and Sam were talking with their backs to me so that I could get out of the dress and into regular clothes. I had purchased a second pair of boots because I had liked them so much and now I was very happy that I had.

I finished pulling on the boots and fixed my jeans. Then I grabbed an over shirt and pulled it over my tank top. I was silent and lost in my thoughts. I tossed the dress in the trunk and closed it.

I walked up between Sam and Dean and handed Dean the keys. "You alright?" Sam asked as Dean wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Uh, no, not really." I said.

Sam smoothed my hair down to my shoulders and leaned over and kissed my head.

"Well, we always knew you were a sex Goddess, babe." Dean said, trying to lighten the mood.

I pulled away from him, "Yeah, made to please Lucifer himself." I walked back toward the car and got in the front seat.

I stared at the dashboard as the guys got in.

"I was only joking, hun." Dean said as he started the car. "You know we still love you, right?"

"I know. I still love you both, too. It's just… a lot to take in." I said with a sigh.

"So, where'd you go when Kali went all hell fire?" Dean asked.

"Lucifer grabbed me and… protected me from her. I tried to follow you guys out, but he pulled me back in. Gabriel was the one who got me in the car."

"Alright, well. Let's drive for a couple of hours. Then we'll stop and get a room." Dean said.

I nodded.

Sam wrapped an arm around me as he turned his torso a bit toward me. I leaned against him and pulled his arm tighter around me. I fell asleep against him… and I wish I hadn't.


	34. Chapter 35

35

Lucifer came to me in my dream. "I was wondering when you would fall asleep. You don't seem to keep a regular schedule, my love."

"Leave me, now!" I said stepping away from him.

"Now, now, don't be like that. I'm not here to argue or fight with. I come bearing a gift. I want to give your memories back to you. The ones that I still hold dear to my heart." He said softly.

"I don't want them." I said stepping further away.

We were standing on a grass covered hill overlooking the ocean and it was at sunset. It was gorgeous, but I wanted to wake up.

"You were happy with me. You loved me once. More than anything. It was you who turned me against the humans. It was you who opened my eyes to their weakness and plague on the world. You and I had plans to rule this place, just us. Forever together."

"I don't believe you." I said shaking my head, trying to ignore the pounding in my chest.

He reached a hand out and touched my cheek, I didn't pull away. I actually felt… my body responding to him. "There, how about a little one."

An image flashed in front of me, lying in a bed of white with him in all his glorious beauty. I was even more stunning. His hands grazed down my bare back. I smiled and rolled over our lips meeting in a clash of pure desire.

The image faded, but to the emotions I felt from it.

"He wanted to please me and have me pleased. When he gave me you… I loved you instantly. You loved me, that's all you knew was your love for me." He paused and stepped away from me. "When He took you from me, for going against him and sent you here to live as those that you had hated… My heart was broken. I wanted nothing else than to be with you." He turned back to me. "Then you fell into a strange circumstance that no one had anticipated. You can be with me again. I'll be in Sam… It'll be more comfortable for you. And I can bring Arria back for you, only for you would I do that. I will love her like my own and we can live happily together forever."

"While the world burns? While everyone I ever cared for dies?" I shook my head. "That's not a life I want."

"That's the problem with this human persona of your's… too sentimental for others. Let me show you who you were. Let me show you the love we shared." He stepped closer toward me and stepped back.

"I don't them."

He wrapped an arm around me and cupped my cheek. "They're yours and I'm giving them to you, whether you want it or not. I warn you though, my love. This will hurt… a lot. Please forgive me, but I want you back where you belong." He leaned down and kissed me deeply.

And then a sharp pain flared up my spine and I screamed the dream fading. I grabbed my head as the memories flooded into me. I screamed as the pain made my head feel like it was going to explode.

"Dee!" Dean yelled.

"Pull over!" Sam yelled.

The memories flashed, so much desire. So much love, between Lucifer and I. Pure blinding love that I felt for him, flooded into my body. I screamed as my whole body spasmed. I felt arms dragging me out of the car.

There was too much pain. I could feel warm liquid coming out of my nose, and knew it was blood.

"What the hell is going?!" I heard Dean beside me.

"How the hell should I know? Dee, can you hear me?" I heard Sam.

I couldn't speak through the pain. My body spasmed harder as more images. Lucifer and I had been together for so long. So much love and desire, passion and pure bliss.

And then… me convincing Lucifer that humans were maggots, nothing and needed to be eliminated. A plague on the world. He more or less agreed with me outright, but I had mentioned it first. We had planned on ruling together, forever in our pure blissful love.

The memories slammed into me, bringing with them their emotions. When it finally stopped my head was pounding and I was coughing up blood as my body shuddered and I cried.

I cried for the loss of a true love, a passion so strong it still shuddered through my body. I cried for the rush of feelings I didn't want.

I finished cough up blood as my body shivered. I still cried and Sam wrapped his arms around me and I clung to him… feeling something change. I still felt the energy flowing from him and into me. I still wanted to be in his and Dean's arms, but now… something felt like it was missing. I cried harder.

"Dee, you're kind of freakin' us out, babe." Dean said softly.

"Dean…" Sam said. "Give her a minute. She's not screaming, just…"

"Sam, she was sleeping just fine and then started screaming like she was in the very flames of hell! Then she practically had a seizure twice! And then coughed up blood, forgive me if I'm not calming down!" Dean yelled.

"Why don't we get back in the car and get a room now? Maybe by then she'll have calmed down enough." Sam said softly.

"Fine! Let's go!" I heard Dean walk away.

Sam's hand went to my cheek and he brushed it tenderly. "Come on, hun. You want me to carry?"

I nodded weakly.

He kissed my head and moved me from his lap as he got to his feet kneeling and lifted me up easily. I had stopped sobbing, but tears were still streaming. I couldn't shake the emotions flowing through me and more than anything I wanted to.

We drove into the nearby town and Dean got out and got us a double room. I walked in myself, Sam keeping his arm around me. I got into the room and Dean closed the door behind us.

"Alright, you gonna tell us what's going on now, babe?" Dean asked, his voice full of concern.

"Do I have to?" I said flatly, staring at the floor as I slipped my boots off.

"Uh, after that terrifying display? Yes, yes you have to tell us what happened!" Dean snapped making me wince slightly. He sighed and sat down beside me. "Babe, I'm sorry. You just really freaked us out back there. We just want to know what happened."

"Lucifer came to my dreams." I replied.

Sam kneeled in front of me, catching my eyes. "What happened?"

"Do your magic thingy and show us." Dean said.

I shook my head, "Not this. Please don't make me show you it."

Sam's brow furrowed in concern. "Why?"

I stood up, "One, I don't want you to see it. Two… I don't know if I can show you it without hurting you."

Sam stood up and grabbed my hand gently, "What don't you want us to see?"

I met his eyes and saw his love, concern, fear… all for me. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "If I show you… I don't want it to change how you feel about me." A tear slipped down my cheek.

Sam wiped it away, "Nothing could do that. Right, Dean?"

Sam stepped away as Dean stood up and wrapped his arms around me. "Never." he whispered.

After a moment I nodded. "Fine… sit down."

They sat on the end of the bed and glanced at each other briefly before looking at me. I stepped forward and started to put my hands out but hesitated. They each gently grabbed a hand and held it to their cheek. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I feared this would be changing us… forever.

I closed my eyes and let the memory flow to them. I showed them everything. I felt my tears warm on my cheeks. When I was done I pulled my hands back and wrapped them around myself.

They opened their eyes and looked at each other. Then they glanced at me, but didn't say anything. The tears came faster and I rushed into the bathroom and locked the door.

I started the shower and undressed. I stood under the water for a while hopping the warm water would make me feel better, but it didn't. I cried harder, feeling… broken.

I crumpled to the bottom of the bath tub. I wrapped my arms around my knees and buried my head as the water streamed over me. I wanted it to end. The feelings for Lucifer, the memories that wouldn't go away. The way Sam and Dean had looked at me…

I stayed there under the water, it started to go cold, but I stayed. It got colder, but I didn't care. My body began to shiver and I wasn't sure if it was from the freezing cold water or everything rushing through my body and mind. Maybe, just maybe, if I stayed there long enough the cold water would freeze me and I wouldn't feel anything anymore.

Eventually, Dean knocked on the door. "Babe, come on now open up. You've been in here to over two hours. I know there isn't that much hot water." He knocked harder. "Dee?!"

I didn't move.

I heard the door being kicked open and I jumped slightly, but stayed.

The shower curtain was pulled away and the water was shut off. "Dee!" Dean kneeled down and wrapped a towel around me. "You're freezing! Sam get a blanket."

Sam rushed out and came back with a blanket and tossed it at Dean. He wrapped it around me and lifted me out of the tub and carried me out to a bed where Sam threw back the covers and Dean set me down, sitting by me.

Sam sat on my other side and pulled the blankets around me. I shivered as Dean wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"Nothing's changed, Dee." Sam said softly.

"Nothing," Dean agreed. "I really only got bits and piece, but there's nothing that changed how we feel about you now. We still love you."

"I… m-m-made… L-lucifer… turn on humans. It was me who s-s-said it first. It was m-m-my idea." I said through chattering teeth from being so cold.

"But that's not who you are now." Sam said. "Even Lucifer said you've changed."

"Do you feel that way now?" Dean asked.

I shook my head, "N-n-no! Of course, n-n-not."

"Then it doesn't matter what you said centuries ago. That's not who you are now." Sam said softly.

"Maybe one of us should run and get something warm for her to drink." Dean said.

"Good idea. I'll be, uh, back. I'll get some food too." Sam got up and left

Dean rubbed my shoulders trying to warm me up faster. Then he stood up and pulled his shirt over his head and kicked his shoes off. He got under the covers with me and into the blankets wrapped around me, pulling my naked body towards his bare chest.

He winced from my coldness, but held me tightly against him. I knew what he was doing had nothing to do with sexual desire, just a desire to warm me up faster. I wrapped one arm around him and rested my head against his chest.

"Nothing is ever going to change how I feel about you, babe, ever. Got that?" He moved slightly to meet my eyes.

I nodded and he brought his lips to mine. The rush of energy in his kiss warmed me greatly. I deepened the kiss and he wasn't expecting it, but he welcomed it, his hands pressing against my back harder. I felt the rush of desire and lifted my leg over his side, his hand trailing down my leg.

Then he pulled away slightly, "Hold that thought, love." He rolled over and grabbed his phone and started texting.

I assumed he was texting Sam, telling him to take his time coming back. He set his phone down and rolled back over to me. "Now, where were we?" He smirked.

I wrapped my hand around his neck and pulled him back to my lips. This time I was the one kissing him desperately; clinging to every ounce of emotion he inflicted in me that I could.

I wanted to chase away the memories of Lucifer. I wanted to eradicate them and fill my mind with only Dean and Sam.

Dean moved between my legs, his pants gone. I grabbed his hips and pulled them toward me. He entered me hard and strong. I moaned in pleasure.

Flashes of Lucifer and I danced behind my eyes, somehow adding to the pleasure I felt. Every hard thrust of Dean's hips ignited even more desire with every flash of Lucier and I.

I pushed Dean onto his back and straddled him, moving my hips hard. Dean moaned loudly in delight, his hands gripping my hips. He sat up wrapping his arms around me and kissing me deeply.

Dean rolled me onto my back and thrust hard and deep. I moaned even louder, gripping the sheets under me. I moved my hands to his back, my nails digging into him as he thrust harder. Our moans almost echoing through the room.

With a final hard thrust our bodies shudder together in delight. We were slightly gasping for air as he laid on his back. Flashes of Lucifer filled my mind as I rolled, facing my back to Dean, my head still resting on his arm. He wrapped his other arm around me and kissed my shoulder as he pulled me to him closer.

I was grateful that he couldn't see the few tears that I shed in guilt for enjoying those memories in the moment.

"I love you, Dee." He whispered softly to me.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I love you too."

"Hmm, that was… unbelievable, babe. You're amazing." He sighed happily. "Nice way to warm you up, too." He chuckled lightly.

We stayed like that for a while and then he got up to get dressed. My clean clothes were in the car, which Sam had taken. Dean sent him a text saying it was safe to come back.

I stayed where I was, staring blankly at the wall… silently hating myself for everything I could think of that I had done wrong in every life, and for everything I enjoyed about the memories of Lucifer.

When Sam returned with the food and coffee for me at my request. Dean slipped out and got me clothes. I wrapped a blanket around me and went into the bathroom to get dressed. I slipped the tank top on and the underwear leaving everything else for later when we would leave.

Sat back down on the bed, Sam handing me the coffee and sitting beside me as Dean sat at the table and ate. I was still slightly cold, but not from the cold shower, I had a blanket wrapped around my shoulders and was leaning against Sam, his arm around me.

Once the guys had fallen asleep I got up and brought out my laptop and sat at the desk, replying to emails. Having the board of directors meant I had less emails to reply to regarding the foundation. I had a few from Marcus about the bar and hotel and how well they were all doing as well as informing me that he and Kelsey were together and thinking about moving in together.

I replied to it with congratulations and my best wishes for them. Then I closed my laptop and curled my knees to my chest on the seat as I stared at nothing. The memories kept playing, but I refused to fall asleep. I feared that Lucifer would come to me again and I didn't want him to. I was afraid of what I would feel and do or say. I didn't trust myself with him and that made me shiver with fear.

I could feel my love for Lucifer. The desire that flared for him with the memories. I didn't want it, I truly wholeheartedly didn't want any of it… but I couldn't stop feeling all of it. I could swear I could feel his arms around me and the worst part was that I found myself yearning to be in his arms. I felt like I was losing my grasp on everything.

Sam woke up, "Dee, hun, what are you doing up? You need to get some sleep."

"I'm fine. Can't sleep." I lied. "I was just checking my email. Go back to sleep, Sam."

"Dee… I've known you long enough to know when something's bothering you." He said softly as he moved on the bed.

"I'm fine, really." Another lie. I was nowhere near fine, but I couldn't tell either of them what I was feeling.

I felt the chair move as Sam pulled it toward him on the edge of the bed and turned it to face him. "No you're not. And that's alright, hun. You just got hit with something really big, it's okay to need some time to sort it out." He kissed the back of one of my hands, his hands gently on my legs. "We're here for you, just know that. Don't shut us out, Dee." His eyes softened. "You've been our rock for so long. You've held us together. Let us do the same for you, please."

Tears welled in my eyes and fell over my cheeks. He gently brushed them away then took my hand gently, "Come on." He stood up and moved to lean against the headboard and patted the bed between his legs.

I sat down and leaned back against him, he wrapped his arms around me. One hand stroking my hair gently. I didn't sleep, neither did he. He just held me.

Dean got up and took a shower and we all got ready to leave. I got the jeans on and the bra and the over shirt. I sat on the end of the bed and put my boots on. Sam had left to get some coffee.

We were ready by the time he got back and got in the impala and hit the road. We all sat up front.

I was quiet, tired, and still refused to sleep.

Dean's hand slid to my thigh and he tapped it gently and lifted his arm. I leaned against him and he wrapped his arm around me.

My phone dinged from the glove box and Sam reached for it and handed it to me. I had set up my phone to send me news articles with specific key terms. I pulled up the article and scanned through it sitting up.

"I think I found Pestilence." I said softly handing Sam my phone.

Dean phone rang and he answered. "Yeah, that's what Dee just said, too." he snickered as he glanced at me. "No, something on her phone. Doesn't matter, we're headed there." He nodded as Bobby spoke. "Got it." He hung up. "Looks like we're headed out west again."

"Yeah," Sam said as he read through the article. "But it's swine flu. Doesn't that seem a bit… low scale for a Horseman?"

"It's gotta be him, though." I took my phone back and brought up another article about crying statues. "That's certainly not normal." I said handing it back to him.

"Alright, statues crying blood… that's not normal." Sam nodded. "Okay then. So, we stay on the road till we get there then?"

"That's the plan. We gotta catch him." Dean said. "Then we're down to one more ring to get."

"That's one more step closer to trapping Lucifer in his cage." Sam added.

His words literally stung me. I made sure not to show it though. I steeled myself. I didn't want Lucifer to take of the world. I didn't want people to die.

And yet… I didn't want Lucifer trapped forever. I couldn't fight it. I was losing my mind with battling emotions and thoughts. I had to lock my emotions away, I had to steel myself for what I had to do. I had to focus on something… anything else…

Sam fell asleep, having spent most of the time at the hotel holding me and not sleeping. I still refused to sleep. I stared out the front window, reading signs, counting, reading license plates.

We stopped to get gas and got an energy drink. Something I had never had before simply because I knew how bad they were for you, but I needed something to keep me awake. It was one of those small shot ones. I downed it and purchased a few more shoving them in my bag for later.

I traded on driving, making it appear that I was sleeping in the back, even though I just stared at the back of the seat. I was still quiet. Spoke when I was asked questions, but stayed quiet, locked in my confusing thoughts, threatening to drive me crazy.

It took us two days to drive to the first known outbreak. Dean and Sam did the investigating. I stayed at the car.

While they left in their FBI suits I sat on the hood of the car and practiced trying to make my daggers multiply more than just double. It took awhile, but by the time the guys returned I had fifteen daggers spinning around me.

I spun them in the air and slammed them all into the ground, making them absorb each other until I had one. I slipped off the hood and made it disappear, the energy absorbing back into me.

"Damn! You've been practicing!" Dean said.

"Nothing better to do." I replied.

"So, not much here. Let's hit the next town." Sam said.

I got in and they followed.

Three towns later and we still hadn't found Pestilence. But we knew he had been there. Four days of no sleep and counting. I was running on fumes.

Dean called Bobby on the road from Nevada, putting him on speaker phone. "Let me guess… another steamin'-hot pile of swine flu." Bobby said.

"Doesn't make any sense, Bobby. Pestilence touched down here. I'm sure of it." Sam replied.

I was in the back seat, trying not to fall asleep.

"But why is he dealing them soft serve like swine flu when he's got the croatoan virus up his sleeve? I-I-I don't get it." Dean said.

"Doesn't matter what the sick son of a bitch is doing. What matters is this is the fourth town he's hit- that we know of- and we're still eating his dust. Did you get anything? We got even a snowball at a probably next target? What does Dee think?" Bobby asked.

"Uh, Dee's… There's no pattern we can see." Sam replied.

I didn't have anything. There really wasn't any pattern.

"Okay. Hold on. Well, far as I can tell, he's still heading East. So… Head East, I guess." Bobby said.

"East?" Sam and Dean said together. "Bobby, we're in West Nevada. East is practically all there is." Dean added.

"Yeah, well, you better get drivin'." Bobby said.

Then beside me was Crowley. 'Say… I've got an idea."

I materialized a dagger and Sam and I both stabbed toward him, but only hit the seat as Dean screeched to a stop.

"Did you get him?" Dean asked with a grunt.

"He's gone." Sam replied.

Crowley appeared beside the car. "Fancy a fag and a chat? You're upset. We should discuss it. Not here, but-" He started walking away and we got out and followed after him.

"You want to talk? After what you did to us?" Sam said angrily.

"After what I- what i did to you?! I gave you the colt!" Crowley replied.

"Yeah, and you knew it wouldn't work against the devil!" Sam yelled.

"I never!" Crowley replied.

I spun my dagger in my hand and Crowley eyed me nervously.

"You set us up. We lost people on that suicide run- Good people!" Sam yelled.

"Who you take on the ride is your own business! Look, everything is still the same. W-we're all still in this together." Crowley said.

I multiplied my daggers.

"Sure we are." Sam said as he lunged the demon killing blade toward Crowley but he teleported.

I spun my daggers around me and aimed them were Crowley ended up. "Call your dogs off- please." Crowley said to Dean.

"Give me one good reason." Dean said as I surrounded Crowley with my daggers.

"I can give you pestilence." Crowley said.

I pulled my daggers back a little. "What do you know about pestilence?" I asked.

"I know how to get him. That's got your interest, doesn't it?" Crowley asked.

"Are you actually listening to this?" Sam asked.

I slowly brought my daggers closer.

"Sam." Dean said then turned to me. "Dee."

"Are you friggin' nuts?!" Sam said then turned to me. "Just end it."

"Shut up for a second, Sam! Dee, hold off." Dean said.

I pulled them back a little.

"Shut up, the both of you! Look… I swear…" Crowley said as my dagger narrowed on him again. "I thought the colt would work. It's an honest mistake. It's all part of the learning process. But nothing's changed. I still want the devil dead. Well… one thing's changed. Now the devil knows that I want him dead. Which, by the way, makes me the most buggered son in all of creation."

"Holy crap. We don't care." Dean replied.

"They burnt down my house! They ate my tailor! Two months under a rock, like a bloody salamander! Every demon on hell and earth's got eyes out for me! And yet… Here I am… Last place I should be- in the road, talking to Sam and Dean Winchester with the one person in this world the devil wants more than me wants me dead, under a spotlight!" The light above Crowley exploded. "So come with me. Please. Do you want the horsemen rings or not? Yes, I know all about that. Shall we?"

I let the daggers circle up and absorb each other until the one was left and I brought it to my hand. A moment later we were standing in an abandoned house. I was drained. Not of power… just beyond tired.

Crowley sighed, "Here we are- My life on the lam. How the mighty have fallen. Single-pane glass. Used contraception in the fireplace. the water damage alone-"

"My heart's bleeding for you. Now, how do you know about the rings?" Dean asked.

"Well, now… I've been keeping a close eye on you lot." Crowley said.

"We got hex bags. We're hidden from demons." Sam replied.

"All but one. That night you broke into my house, our first date, my valet hid a tracking device in your car. A magical coin that easily trumps your little bag o' bones. It allows me to hear things, too- and the things I've heard." Crowley chuckled. "So, you want to cram the devil back in the box? Cunning scheme. I want in."

"You said you could get us pestilence." Dean said.

"Well, now… I don't know where pestilence is… per se. But I do know the demon who does. He's what you might call the horseman's stable boy. He handles their itineraries, their personal needs. He's who you want- believe me. He'll tell us where Sneezy's at."

"Well, how do we get him to spill? Rip out his toenails?" Dean asked.

Sam was eyeing me occasionally.

"No. Nuts at his pay grade don't crack. We bring him here, then I sell him." Crowley replied.

"Sell him?" Sam said turning back to Crowley.

"Please. I've sold sin to saints for centuries. Think I can't close one little demon?"

"Alright, so where's this demon of yours?" Dean asked.

"Why are we even listening to him, Dean? This is totally insane." Sam said.

"I don't disagree." Dean said.

"One big happy family, are we, then? Fantastic!"

"You ready to go?" Dean asked Crowley.

"Yes. Yes. I am. Sam, keep the home fires burning. And tend to your girl there." Crowley said.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked.

"Sam and Dee aren't coming." Crowley said.

"And why the hell not?" I asked.

"Because I don't like you." He said to Sam. "I don't trust you." He said to me. "Oh, yes, and you both keep trying to kill me. And besides, look at you. You haven't slept in days. How many has it been now? Three? Four? You're running on fumes, darling."

Dean and Sam both turned to me. "Dee? Why haven't you been sleeping?" Dean asked.

I swallowed hard, "I'm fine." I said flatly.

"Sure you are darling, now. What's it gonna be?" Crowley asked Dean. No one said anything. "Gentleman… Dee, Enjoy your last few sunsets."

"Wait. I'll go." He turned to Sam. "What can I say? I believe the guy. Make sure she gets some sleep." He said pointing at me.

I joined Sam at the window as we watched Crowley and Dean drive off in the impala.

"How long, Dee?" Sam asked softly.

"What?"

"I found your energy drinks in your bag. How long?"

"Four days." I finally said.

He turned toward me, "Why?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. The last time I fell asleep, Lucifer came to me and filled my head with things I'd rather forget! Excuses me if I'm a bit afraid to fall asleep again."

"You can't just not sleep, Dee." He brushed my cheek. "Come on let's find a decent bed to get you some sleep in."

I finally followed him and he found a bed. I laid down. He sat with me until I fell asleep. Which took only mere minutes and like I feared, Lucifer came to me.


	35. Chapter 36

36

"Don't be here, please!" I yelled at him as tears streamed down my face.

He stepped toward me and brushed my cheek. I closed my eyes, remembering his glorious self before he fell. "There now, my love. It's alright. No more tears."

He brought his lips to mine and I kissed him back, feeling everything I didn't want to feel. He deepened the kiss and I leaned into him.

He pulled away slightly, "I have waited centuries for you to kiss me like that again."

"Please…" The tears streamed.

"Tell me where you are, my love. And I will come get you." He whispered sweetly to me.

I shook my head, "I don't know where I am." I replied. I didn't know the exact location, so it wasn't a lie.

I cried harder, because I wanted to tell him. A growing part of me, wanted to tell him so badly.

He sighed, "Alright, my love. I'll let you go back. Don't be afraid to sleep, my dear, this human form needs sleep." He kissed me once more and the dream faded.

I woke up to pounding downstairs and head down there. I felt fully refreshed, sleep wise… my thoughts, my emotions… yeah, those were everywhere.

A guy was tied to a chair I assumed it was the demon Crowley and Dean left to get.

Crowley appeared as Dean and Sam entered in. "God. The day I've had. good news. You're going to live forever." He said to the guy in the chair.

"What did you do?" the guy asked.

"Went over to the demons' nest- had a little massacre. Must be losing my touch, though- Let one of the little toads live. Oops. Also might have given said toad the impression that you left your post last night because you and I are- wait for it- lovers in league against Satan." Crowley chuckled.

The guy sighed.

"Hello darling. So, now Death is off the table. Now you get to be on the boss's eternal-torment list with little old me." Crowley said.

"Oh, no, no, no, no. No." The guy said.

I crossed my arms and leaned against a wall my thought drifted until I heard a familiar sound. I stood up.

"Was that a hellhound?" Dean asked.

"I'd say yeah." Crowley said.

"Why was that a hellhound?" Dean asked.

I materialized a dagger and multiplied it.

"What the hell?" the guy said looking at me. "Get me out of here. I'll tell you anything you want."

"Shut up." Sam told him.

"Okay, well, then we should go." Dean said.

"Sorry, boys. No one knows more about the hounds than I. You're long past the point of 'go'." Crowley said.

"He's right, they're getting closer already." I said.

"Damn it!" Dean said.

"I told you!" Sam yelled.

The others scrambled getting salt and a gun I readied my daggers. The hellhounds came in. I downed one, he didn't go for me. I watched as another seemed to cower. One literally sat in front of me, like a normal dog.

"Dee! I can't see them!"

Crowley returned, he had his own hellhound.

"You're back?" Dean asked.

"I'm invested. Currently." he replied. "Stay." He said to his dog.

"You can control them?" Dean asked.

"Not that one." Crowley pointed behind Dean, where one stood until I looked at it and it seemed to back off. "You're girl seems to have one under control… curious." He shrugged. "Mine's bigger. Sic him, boy!"

We left the house and got in the impala and drove. We reached an alley at a safe distance and I stood toward the street while the four of them headed down the alley. A few minutes later Crowley walked up to me.

"You killed one hellhound, yet… tamed another. That's rather interesting to me." He said softly.

"What do you want?"

"I was going to ask you the same question." He smiled at me. "What are you after in all this?"

"The same as Sam and Dean." I replied flatly.

"Hmm, are you sure? You seem conflicted, darling." He disappeared.

I turned around seeing Sam stab the demon. I didn't care about the demon, but watching Sam that angry and enjoying such a heinous act set shivers down my spine… in a good way, and that scared me.

Sam walked past Dean and straight to me, wrapping a hand around my neck and kissing me full of intense passion. We pulled away and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and we headed back to the impala with Dean behind us.

I slid into the middle. Sam kept his arm around me.

Dean slid in and looked at me, "Did you get some sleep, at least?"

I nodded.

"Did Lucifer come to you again?" Sam asked.

"Yes," I replied after taking a deep breath.

"And?" Dean asked as he pulled onto the road.

"He asked me to tell him where we were. I didn't know, so I had nothing to tell." I said.

Dean glanced at me briefly, "That's it?"

I nodded. What I didn't tell them was that I had- or at least some part of me- had wanted to tell him. I didn't tell them that he had kissed me, or that I had actually wanted it and let it happen. I didn't tell them how my emotions were warring inside of me.

I didn't tell them that I had literally made a hellhound sit and stay like a good obedient dog.

We drove straight through to Bobby's place. I actually slept for a little bit in the car, no dreams.

When we got to Bobby's house I told the guys I needed to take a ride and they let me. I climbed on my bike and rode out to where Dean and I liked to sit. I got off my bike and stared out at the open sky above me.

Tears streamed and I fell to my knees allowing myself one moment of closing my eyes and bring up the memories of Lucifer and I from before. I felt everything, I desired everything he was. I wanted to be with him…

The tears streamed faster as my pendant radiated strangely and then settled as I thought about my love for Sam and Dean and how much they needed me. My phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Dee?" Castiel's voice said.

"Cas? Where the hell are you?" I asked standing up and forgetting myself wallowing for a moment.

"A hospital."

"Are you okay? Wait hold on, a sec."

I threeway called Dean.

"Dee, what's wrong?"

"Dean?" Castiel said.

"Cas? Why the hell are you calling from Dee's phone?" Dean asked with a hint of panic.

"I threewayed you, Dean. He called me." I said as I connected my helmet to the phone and slipped the helmet on and the phone in my pocket.

"Where are you?" Dean asked.

"A hospital." Castiel said.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked.

"No." Castiel replied.

"You want to elaborate on that?" Dean asked.

"I just woke up here. The doctors are fairly surprised. They thought I was brain-dead." Castiel said.

"S-so, a hospital?" Dean asked.

"Apparently, after Van Nuys, I suddenly appeared bloody and unconscious, on a shrimping boat off Delacroix. I'm told it upset the sailors."

"Uh, well, I got to tell you, man- You're just in time. We figured out a way to pop Satan's box." Dean said.

"How?" Castiel asked.

I was already on my way back to the house.

"It's a long story, but, look-we're going after Pestilence now. So if you want to zap over here…"

"I can't 'zap' anywhere." Castiel replied.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"You could say my batteries are- are drained." Castiel replied.

"What do you mean? You're out of angel mojo?" Dean asked.

"I'm saying that I am thirsty and my head aches. I have a bug bite that itches no matter how much I scratch it, and I'm saying that I'm just incredibly…"

"Human. Wow, sorry." Dean said.

"Well, my point is- I can't go anywhere without money for… an airplane ride. And food. And more pain medication, ideally." Castiel said. "That's why I called Dee."

"Alright, Cas, stay on the line with me. Once I get to my laptop I'll get it set up and wire you enough money." I said.

"Good. Alright." Dean said.

"Dean, wait." Castiel said. "You said no to Michael. I owe you an apology."

"Cas… I-It's okay." Dean said.

"You are not the burnt and broken shell of a man that I believed you to be." Castiel added.

"Thank you. I appreciate that. Dee, where are you?" Dean asked me.

"Almost back. Get my laptop for me please."

"Done." I heard the click of his line.

"Cas?"

"I'm still here."

"I know who I was before I was human?" I said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"I was made for Lucifer, specifically for him. I loved him, he loved me… I-I made him turn on humans. It was my idea."

"I don't understand. I don't remember you… at all. How can that be?"

"When I was cast to earth as a human. The only ones that remembered were Lucifer and his brothers. Lucifer gave the memories back to me. Cas… I…" I pulled into the junkyard. "I just need to talk to you. I'll show you."

I parked my bike and unhooked the phone as I took off my helmet. Dean had my laptop on the trunk of the impala. "Alright, let me get the funds set up for you."

"Dee… should I be worried?" Castiel asked me.

"If I say no, will you believe me?" I said once Dean turned back and walked toward the others and was out of range.

"Not any more." He replied softly.

"Then yes. You should be. I'm holding together as well as I can… but I'm falling apart, Cas. I don't know which way is up anymore. Like I'm tumbling down into a hole, and I can't see the light anymore. Cas, I'm scared."

"Get me the money." He told me where he was and I told him how to get the funds, making sure I sent him enough. "Alright, you should have plenty."

"Thank you. Now let me talk to Dean."

"Cas-"

"I can easily call him myself, or you can do this. Dee, I'm being serious here."

"Dean." I said as tears streamed down my face.

He walked over and I handed him the phone. "Yeah?" He said in the phone as he eyed me. "What? Why?"

I had no idea what Castiel was telling him. But the concern on Dean's face with hints of fear for me, told me it wasn't good.

"You realize we kind of need her right?" He sighed. "Why are you asking me to do this?" I swallowed hard fear gripping me. "I'll do it, but I don't like it." He handed the phone back to me and walked off to talk to Sam.

"Cas?" I said my voice cracking.

"You're sitting this one out, Dee. I'll be there and you can show me. We'll figure this out, Dee."

"What if they need me?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"What if they need you and you make the wrong decision because of these conflicting feelings?" He asked me.

"Why do I have the feeling I'm not just gonna be sitting on the sofa by Bobby?"

"Because you're not. You're going to the panic room and being locked in. It's for your own good and everyone else's."

"Please, don't ask me to do that, Cas."

"I'm not asking, Dee." Castiel hung up.

Sam and Dean walked over to me. "Please, don't make this hard on us, Dee." Dean said softly. "It's hard enough."

"We'll be back soon. Cas will be here and we'll figure things out. It's just until we get back." Sam said.

"Please, don't." I pleaded, not wanting to be locked somewhere alone where all I had were my thoughts. That scared me more than anything. Tears were streaming faster, I could barely see.

"Dee, baby, please, don't." Dean wrapped his arms around me and then lifted me into his arms as I cried harder into sobs of pure terror.

I didn't fight him, I just cried. He walked me into the panic room and set me down on the bed.

He pulled away and I shook my head, "Please don't leave me." I cried.

He kissed my forehead and walked out. Sam leaned down, "I told you we are here for you. We have to take care of this, but when we get back… we'll figure this out together."

"Please, Sam…"

He cupped my cheek and kissed me briefly and walked out. I curled my knees to my chest and buried my face in my arms as I cried the hardest I had in a long time. It wasn't long before my thoughts ran wild.

Images of Lucifer filled my vision, leaving me screaming for something… anything else.

It felt like a lifetime before anyone came down to see me. I sat on the bed, not moving the whole time, my face buried.

Castiel came in alone and I got up and ran to his arms in sobs. He held me for a moment then pulled away. "We need you, Dee. Things are… getting bad."

"Sam and Dean?" I asked.

"We're here, love. Just fine." I heard Dean on the other side of the door.

"Show me." Castiel asked.

I nodded and put my hand to his cheek and let the memory flood into him. He stepped away from a hint of fear on his face and I cried harder. "Please… don't look at me like that."

Castiel shook his head, "How do I not remember you?"

"I'm sorry…" I said stepping back and sitting on the bed, pulling my knees to my chest.

"Cas, the one that gave Lucifer the idea, isn't our Dee." Sam said as he stepped inside.

"I know that. I just…" Castiel took a step toward me. "That love... I don't know what we can do to help her through this." He shook his head.

"Dee," Sam sat beside me and looked toward the door at Dean and gave him a look.

Dean came in and sat on my other side. They each took a hand and I felt the energy flowing freely between us and it calmed me.

"What do you need from us?" Dean asked.

"It's not that easy." I replied softly.

"Bring her up here!" I heard Bobby yell.

Sam pulled me to my feet and I followed him up the stairs. Bobby pointed to the sofa.

"Now leave us!" Bobby said and the three of them left. He looked at me. "Do you love them boys?" I nodded. "Are you willing to die for them?" I nodded. Bobby pulled out a gun and aimed it at me.

I didn't move to defend myself I just sat there tears streaming down my face.

"They've told me enough. You're having feelings for Lucifer, from this time before he fell?" I nodded. "Are you thinking of betraying us?" I didn't move. "I asked you a question, girl!"

"No! I'm fighting everything I know I was made for because my life has changed! I found love in Sam and Dean. I love them! I'm willing to die for them! I will still fight for them! Because that's who I am now!"

"And when Lucifer comes to you and you share that lovey dovey moment, what do you do then?"

"I tell him no, and let the emotions battling in me consume my thoughts until… Bobby… I'm falling!" I cried my head in my hands. "I'm fighting so hard… I don't know what to do anymore."

"Here's what I know. We're trying to lock Lucifer up, not kill him. But if he gets his way both Sam and Dean will be dead. Do you want that?"

I shook my head. "Of course, not."

"We're about to go diving into what may very well be zombieland. You're good with guns, we need you. But so help me God, girl, I will kill you if I have to. Do you hear me?"

Dean and Sam came in. "Bobby! What the hell?" Dean said.

"Do you understand me?" Bobby asked.

I nodded.

"You good now?" He asked me.

Somehow I felt slightly better. He was right one of two ways, I either keep the three I love alive… one locked in a cage, but alive. Or I lose Sam and Dean. I wouldn't lose them and I clung to that. I took a deep breath.

"I'm good." I said, the tears stopped, my eyes feeling swollen.

"Good, now go get loaded up, we're gonna need your guns." Bobby said lowering the one he aimed at me.

I nodded and walked past the guys and then out the door and to the impala. I grabbed my gun holster and put it on I took out the handguns and checked that they were fully loaded.

Sam and Dean walked over to me. "What the hell? Bobby aims a gun at you and all better?"

"Far from it, but I'm focusing on what I need to. We have to lock Lucifer up, or he will kill you both and many other people I care about." I slipped the guns in the holsters.

Bobby whistled at me I turned and he tossed me a thigh holster. I caught it and started adjusting it to my thigh and then slipped one of the handguns there. I grabbed my revolver and loaded it.

"So, you're just what? Shutting off your emotions? Dee… I've been there, I've done that. Sam and I both have." Dean said.

"I can't do that. Trust me, I've been trying since Lucifer gave me back those memories." I flipped the barrel closed and slipped it in the free side on my holster. "I'm doing what I need to so that I can be of use. Otherwise, Bobby might as well shoot me."

"She's right." Castiel said. "If she were to side with Lucifer… would you two kill her?"

Dean and Sam glanced at each other then looked at me. "Are you thinking of siding with him?" Sam asked.

"No. Too many people would die, including you two. My love for you two hasn't changed." I wrapped a hand around each of their necks. "It will never change. But I can't change the memories that Lucifer gave me either. I wish I could remove them, but I can't. In the meantime, I'm still your warrior."

"You're sure you can handle this?" Sam asked.

"I have to." I looked at them. "Just do me a favor."

"Anything." They said together.

"Don't lose faith in me. Whatever happens."

"Never." They said together.

I pulled them both to me and they hugged me back.

"Alright, you three. Let's get loaded." Bobby said.

They both kissed my cheeks and we walked over to Bobby. He handed me a shotgun and a box of bullets I loaded it.

Crowley handed Dean a small scythe. "Dean's covered. Death's own. Kills, golly, demons and angels and reapers… Probably even her. And rumor has it, the very thing itself."

"How did you get that?" Castiel asked.

"Hello- king of the crossroads. So, shall we? Bobby, you just gonna sit there." Crowley said turning to Bobby.

"No, I'm gonna riverdance." He replied sarcastically.

"I suppose if you want to impress the ladies. Bobby, Bobby, Bobby. Really wasted that crossroads deal. Fact- you get more if you phrase it properly. So, I took the liberty of adding a teeny sub-a clause on your behalf. What can I say? I'm an altruist. Just gonna sit there?" Crowley said.

I had a feeling my little break down made me miss something.

Bobby stood up, "Son of a bitch."

"Yes, I know. Completely worth your soul. I'm a hell of a guy." Crowley said with a smile.

"So, I take it that I missed a few things?" I said and the guys chuckled.

"Thanks." Bobby said to Crowley.

"So, you." Crowley turned toward me. "Can we trust you?"

"I'm the one looking at a demon." I said.

"And I'm the one looking at the one person ever created just to love Lucifer." He replied.

"That was centuries ago. I'm not the same. I care about the people on this earth now. Back then… I didn't. Besides, I'm bonded to them." I motioned to Sam and Dean. "Now, they are my life. I'm their warrior." I pumped the shotgun in one hand. "And I'm gonna fight."

"That's our girl." Dean said softly.

"This is getting maudlin. Can we go?" Crowley asked rolling his eyes.

Bobby pulled my arm and we stepped aside. "I'm letting you know now, girl. You turn, I will end you because I know they can't."

I handed him the shotgun, "Then aim true."

He looked at me with a hint of tenderness, "You're stronger than this. I've seen you overcome some massive crap in just the short time I've known you." He wrapped a hand around my neck and looked in my eyes. "They need you. And if Sam goes through with his plan to accept Lucifer just to trap him in that cage, he may need you to pull him out and I know you can do it."

"What?"

"That's his plan, accept Lucifer, fight him off long enough to get him in the cage. I have a feeling that you may be needed there. Can you do this?"

"I have to." I replied.

"Good girl." He pulled me toward him and hugged me briefly.

"Thank you, Bobby." I said before he pulled away.

He handed me back the shotgun and we all piled in the van.

I sat up front with Bobby they guys piled in the back. They talked about Sam's plan.

"So, go ahead and tell me it's the worst plan you ever heard." Sam said glancing at me, but talking to Castiel.

"Of course. I am happy to say that if that's what you want to hear. But it's not what I think. And I don't think it would affect Dee. Otherwise you're thinking about it would already be affecting her." Castiel said.

"Really?" Sam asked.

"You and Dean… and Dee have a habit of exceeding my expectations. He resisted Michael. Maybe you could resist Lucifer but there are things that you would need to know."

"Like?" Sam asked.

"Michael has found another vessel."

"What?" Sam asked.

"It's your brother Adam. You must have considered it." Castiel replied.

"We were trying not to." Sam said.

"Sam… if you say yes to Lucifer and then fail… this fight will happen. And the collateral… It'll be immense. There's also the demon blood."

"What? What are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"To take in Lucifer, it would be more than you've ever drunk." Castiel answered.

"But… why?" Sam asked.

"It strengthens the vessel. Keeps it from exploding."

"But the guy he's in now-"

"He's drinking gallons." Castiel said.

"And how is that not the worst plan you ever heard?" Bobby said.

"Because… Dee can reach him when Lucifer is inside." Castiel said.

I turned and looked at him and laughed. "So, you're relying solely on me not breaking down again?"

Castiel looked at me, "You're stronger than that. You know what's at stake. You can approach Lucifer when he's got control of Sam and use your power to draw Sam out. That bond can't be broken, no matter what Lucifer says." He paused. "I'm sorry. About earlier. I didn't mean to be affected by your memory like that. Sam's right. That was centuries ago and you no longer feel that way about humans. You may still hold love for Lucifer, but you know what's at stake."

"Wait, if she's the one that convinced Lucifer that humans are a plague, couldn't she convince him otherwise?" Dean asked.

"No," I said. "He thinks my many lives as a human as made me weak to that. He's set in his ways. But ya know what, next time he sees me in my dreams, I'll give it a try."

"Dee's right. Besides, based on her memories, there really wasn't any discussion over humans being plagues… or whatever, he just agreed, like he was already thinking the same thing." Sam said softly.

"So, we're relying on the crazy one to hold it together and bring Sam out?" Dean asked.

I turned back around and looked out the passenger side window.

"Shit, Dee. I didn't mean it like that." Dean said.

"Yeah, you did." I said flatly.

"Look, I think Castiel is right, Dee can bring me out and I have faith in her." Sam said softly.

"As do I." Castiel said.

"I believe in her in too." Bobby added throwing a smile toward me.

Dean stayed silent and then sighed heavily, "Ya know what, Sam, Cas, glare at me all you want. We just watched her have a serious break down! Do you know how hard that was? To have her pleading with us not to leave her there? To see her crying like that? To see her… our rock, breaking?"

"Yeah, I do. I was there! I had to do the same thing! I had to watch her too! But ya know what, Dean? Think of everything she's gone through in the last few months alone." Sam moved to sit closer to me and took my hand in his on my lap. "How many times she's almost died? Having to deal with brand spanking new powers; having to save our asses; losing two people she's carried about like parents; finding out they weren't who she thought they were; leaving her home to come with us; losing you almost twice; having to face her… destiny of being with both of us; hell, just dealing with us!" Bobby chuckled. "All she's ever done is be there for us! Pulling out a gun when needed, or her daggers, never questioning anything, just accepting everything and everything she's had to do. Then she get's thrown the largest snowball to add to the pile! So, excuse me if I think that she's entitled to a breakdown! But ya know what? I know she'll be there when we need her. I have faith in her and I always will. I can't think of anyone else that could be as strong as her or face what she has without having already run for the hills. Can you?"

I took his hand and rested my cheek against it. Wiping the few tears from my other cheek with my hand. I kissed his hand and he leaned over and kissed my temple.

"No, I can't." Dean replied. "Dee, I know this isn't an ideal place, but, uh, you wanna come back here for a minute, please?"

I glanced at Sam and he nodded and moved. I maneuvered my way back to Dean. Sam took the front seat and turned on some music. "Thanks, Sam." Dean said as I sat beside him toward the back end of the van.

He turned and faced me, taking my hands. "I'm sorry, babe." He said softly.

"Don't be, you only said what you really thought." I replied looking at my hands in his.

He moved a hand and lift my chin to meet his eyes. "I'm an ass, don't listen to me when I'm being an ass." He smiled softly and wrapped his hand around my cheek, caressing with his thumb. "You mean the world to me, Dee. I love you, you know that. When you broke down… when Cas told me to lock you in the panic room… I felt like I was losing you. Like I was watching you slip away from me…"

"You wanna know why I didn't want to be left alone? I didn't want to be left alone with my thoughts. Without you two here to hold me on my feet… I thought I only had one other person to turn to… And I couldn't do that, because I know what that means."

"That would be my fault." Castiel said softly. "I told him to, thinking that you needed some time to sort your thoughts until we could figure something out."

"It's not your fault Castiel. It's my own." I turned back to Dean. "I was shutting you two out, not because I wanted to, but just because…"

"It's all you thought you could do?" Dean offered and I nodded.

"Alright, you two might wanna wrap this heart to heart up, we're about twenty minutes out." Bobby yelled back to us.

Dean looked at me. "I kept looking at this… bond, whatever you wanna call it, as a way to keep Sam and I together and doing what we needed to do. Relying on you to be there for us. I was never thinking about how you needed us for more than a recharge. Don't get me wrong, I know you love us. I just wasn't thinking. I'm sorry, Dee. So, when we get done with this, you, me and Sam we're gonna sit down and you're gonna talk. And we're gonna work through this, got that?"

"Got it." He brought his lips to mine and kissed me intensely.

"You ready for this?" He asked me when he pulled away.

"To be honest, I'm kinda looking forward to shooting some zombies." Everyone chuckled and I smiled.

"I love you, Dee. Now, let's survive this." He kissed me again.

I nodded and moved toward the front and Sam handed me my shotgun I had left up there. "Thank you." I whispered to him, he knew I didn't mean for the gun.

"You've done more than enough for us, about time we returned the favor. Just don't shut us out, Dee." I nodded and kissed him.

We pulled into a warehouse. Our job now was to stop a mass shipment of the croatoan virus that Pestilence had set up before Sam, Dean and Castiel could end him and take his ring.

"They're loading up hotshots of croatoan in the trucks. Okay. First truck don't leave for an hour. We get in, we plant the c-4 every 25 feet, then we pull the fire alarm." Bobby said.

"Uh, Bobby." I pointed. "That truck is leaving."

"Balls!" Bobby yelled. "Okay, new plan." He turned to me. "Your job is to cover our asses. We've gotta stop those trucks."

I got out. Bobby handed me a small pack that slung over my shoulder, I let the hang over my chest. "Extra clips, and ammo."

I looked around and then heard a scream.

"Side door!" Bobby yelled and pointed.

I nodded. I focused my power, feeling it course through me… and feeling it stronger. for some reason. I blasted the lock and the door opened.

Bobby yelled for the man to move. I aimed the shotgun and shoot at those infected. Sam was beside me, shooting as well.

At some point Dean was no longer in the van with us. He was with Crowley going to stop Death. I stayed with Sam and Bobby, knowing that they needed my guns more.

"There's more people in there." Sam said, heading into the building.

"Sam no!" Bobby yelled.

Sam turned back and handed his demon blade to Bobby, "Wait here." He turned to me, "Stay here." I nodded and he headed down the hall.

"Damn." Bobby said.

I reloaded the shotgun. More infected were coming. I grabbed the handgun on my thigh and shot them as they came. There really wasn't any mistaking infected for healthy. Sam returned not long after a few employees running past us.

"All clear." Sam said.

I turned to make sure that the employees were getting away.

"Sam!" I heard Bobby yell.

I turned back around seeing Sam attacked, but Castiel took aim and shot. "Actually, these things can be useful."

"Can we commit our act of domestic terrorism already? Let's go." Bobby said.

We headed back to the van and set up the c-4 where we needed to. We moved fast, I get watch, downing any infected that came in view.

I was emptying my revolver when an infected ran toward me. Castiel yelled. I merely reached to my thigh and pulled out the handgun and barely needed to take aim and downed it.

"Are we almost ready?" I asked with a hint of impatience. This was nowhere as exciting as I had thought it would be and I was ready to leave and hoped that Dean was having as easy a time as we were.

"Alright, that's the last." Bobby handed me the detonator. "Let's get far enough away, you hit it. You did good work. Let's go."

We got back to the van and Bobby drove us out of the building. He nodded at me when we were far enough away. I pressed the remote detonator. The building cascaded into explosions as we continued back toward Bobby's junkyard.

I was sitting in the back with Sam. Castiel was upfront with Bobby driving. I took off the holsters and bag of ammo.

Sam smiled at me, "How you feeling, Dee?"

"Better." I said.

He motioned for me to sit closer and I moved to curl between his legs with his arms around me. "You did good."

"So did you." I replied.

He kissed the top of my head and I drifted off to sleep. Lucifer came to me and I prayed that I was strong enough to handle it


	36. Chapter 37

37

"You've been busy, my love." He said in a sickly sweet voice.

The emotions flood and I did my best to contain all of it. "What did you expect?"

"For you to side with me. I know you feel all the love we shared. That desire and passion. Everything we shared. Even the same ideals. I know you want me."

"That might be the case Lucifer, but I no longer believe that ending the human race is right. I have people out there that I care about, I don't want them to die."

"That is only your centuries of living as them talking. If you knew yourself in all the glory you were before He cast us out… you would understand. But your human form is too weak to handle all of that, but I'm sure that you can feel it in you. Some unlocked when I gave you those memories. You could be the strongest thing in this world. You and I could take this world and make it our own. All you have to do is convince Sam to say yes to me. With him as my vessel, you and I will be unstoppable."

"And what makes you so sure I would do that?" I asked him.

He stepped closer and brushed my cheek. I closed my eyes against the familiar rising desire. "Because of that. Your human body may be bound to the Winchesters, but your true self is bound to me, for all eternity. And you know it, you can feel it." He smirked. "Even when you lie with one of them, you feel me there with you. You imagine my hands on your body, my lips against yours. You might still enjoy their touch, but your yearning for mine as well. You can have both, simply convince Sam to say yes."

We hadn't all agreed to the plan yet, but I figured I might as well start it in motion. It was the only plan we had, I just hoped I was strong enough.

"And if I do?" I said, looking into his eyes.

He smiled, "Then you will be with me, forever. You and I creating our own paradise forever." He brought his lips to mine.

I felt his touch through my entire body. I felt my body respond to his touch as desire flooded through me. I felt him touch that part of me that had awoken with those memories and draw it out.

My arms wrapped around his neck and he pulled me closer to him. In my mind I saw him as the glorious being he was before.

The difference was, my true self no longer believed humans were weak. I had seen enough in my lifetimes to know what humans were capable of. I still wanted to be with Lucifer, I certainly didn't want to see him killed. But I was willing to cage him to stop him from destroying the world I had come to care about. And the stranger part… even my true self cared for the Winchesters.

I just clung to the hope that what I felt for Lucifer wouldn't be overpowering everything else in me. But in his arms, his lips against mine… It was growing.

I pulled away. "If I'm going to do this, then I need to return."

He smiled lovingly at me, cracking my resolve slightly. But I held on. "Would you like to know what your name was, all those years ago?" I nodded. "Celeste, you were made from the stars. You were named Celeste for that. Oh you were stunning. The most beautiful I had ever seen, and you were… are mine."

I brushed his cheek, "Forever." I whispered as seductively as I could.

His smile widened, "You will be returned to that glory. Once I have the power I need. Should you wish to feel it before than… you may want to drink some of that demon blood you must convince Sam to drink in order to prepare for me."

"What will that do to me?" I asked, a bit taken aback by the suggestion.

"It will make you strong. Bring out more of your true self." He lifted up my pendant by the chain, "Stronger than this power has made you."

"Will I be able to handle it? In this human body I mean?"

"Of course it will. Regular humans can drink demon blood. You will be fine, I promise you. I would never let anything take you away from me again. Do not think that being with those boys in this lifetime is mere coincidence. I have brought you here. I have worked to get you to this point so that we could be together again."

My heart pounded in my chest. How could I look at him, knowing that everything in my life, the love, the friends, the accomplishments… were all because he had brought me to this time. "How?"

"It wasn't easy. But I knew my time was coming and I wasn't going to do it without you by my side. This was our dream."

I nodded, "Then I need to get to work. It won't be easy."

"I have faith in you, my love." He kissed me deeply as the dream faded.

I woke up on the sofa in Bobby's house. Bobby smiled at me, "Boys are outside."

I nodded and headed outside. Sam and Dean were sitting on the hood of the impala, drinking beers.

"Well, there you are, sleeping beauty. Sleep good?" Dean asked, handing me a beer.

"As good as I can with Lucifer in my dreams." I replied. "We need to talk."

Sam and Dean exchanged glances and then nodded at me. "So, talk." Dean said.

"Lucifer thinks I'm convincing you to say yes." I said looking at Sam.

"Alright, well, that kind of works with the plan." Dean said.

"So, we're doing this? Letting Lucifer take over Sam?" I asked.

"We don't really have any other plan." Dean replied.

I took a deep breath.

"Why do I have the feeling that there's more to this than I wanna hear?" Dean asked.

"You said we were going to talk." I said softly. "We need to do that before we do anything else."

"I thought we were talking." Sam said.

Dean and Sam scooted to the sides, making room for me in the middle. Sam took my hand and helped me up. I sat down between them, my knees bent and my arms resting on them as I leaned slightly forward.

"Lucifer's the reason I'm here in this lifetime with you two. I don't know how, but I know he was telling me the truth when he told me."

"How? He's the devil, he lies." Dean said flatly.

"Not to me. He's… bringing out my original self, but even that part of me has changed. I've lived too many life times in this world. I've seen too much not to have been changed by it. Even my true self no long shares Lucifer's thinking about humans being weak. He doesn't know that. What he knows is that he's reached my original self and is drawing it out. I'm not going to lie to either of you anymore, that part of me still loves him. It is what I was created for. But that part of me also cares for the two of you, while this human form is still deeply bonded and in love with you both. Saving you two means more to me than Lucifer."

"Uh, okay. So, Lucifer thinks you're on his side, but you're on ours?" Dean asked.

"Always." I replied. "But…"

"But what?" Dean kind of snapped.

"Dean, let her finish." Sam said, wrapping a hand around my leg near him.

"It won't be easy for me, and he wants me to do something else, but I'm scared to do it." I said softly.

"What's that?" Dean asked.

Castiel was walking toward us.

"He wants me to drink demon blood too. He said it would increase my powers and draw more of my true self out." My body shivered with the fear of too many terrible outcomes.

Sam moved his arm to wrap around my side.

"He's right." Castiel said.

"What? Are you crazy? I'm not even enjoying the thought of Sam having to drink it, but he has to in order to even hold Lucifer. Dee has no reason to do it." Dean said, sliding off the hood of the car.

"Actually, she does. To convince him that she is on his side." Castiel replied.

"'Cause bringing Sam to him isn't enough?" Dean snapped.

"Because he needs to believe that I trust his words and will do as he says." I replied.

"And how do you know that it isn't going to change you? Remember Sam before?" Dean looked at me. "What are we supposed to do if the demon blood draws out more of your true self than you can handle?"

His words were my own fears.

Castiel glared at Dean, "You said you had faith in her."

"I do! But I've seen demon blood change people. She's got a whole other… personality in there that wants to be with Lucifer." Dean said.

I slid off the hood of the car. "I do not have other personalities, Dean! It's all part of me. And yes, that part of me wants to be with Lucifer, but it also knows what's at risk. But me, the real me, original and every lifetime since then… it loves you and Sam. I want to stop this, I want to stop Lucifer! Ad yeah, I've got conflicting thoughts and emotions. But you know what hurts more than anything?" I stared into his eyes, my own filling with tears. "Is that Lucifer himself shows more faith in me than you!" I walked away.

I could hear the guys arguing behind me as I walked around the house slowly.

"Damn it, Dean! What the hell is wrong with you? She's doing everything she can right now, trying to hold herself together!" Sam yelled.

"Can't you feel it, Sam? Can't you feel her slipping away from us? If we let her do this… we risk losing her forever."

"You risk losing her now." Castiel said. "Even now, you let her walk away."

I was finally out of range of hearing them. Bobby came out of the back door, meeting me in the yard. I turned and looked at him. "You were willing to shoot me, yet still you show more faith in me than Dean."

He sighed, "It's not a faith thing, darlin'. It's fear. I think you mean more to him than even Sam now, he's afraid of losing you more than anything else."

"Without both him and Sam… I'm afraid of losing myself." I shook my head. "You don't know how hard it is to look at either of them and know that a part of you loves someone else, who just happens to be the one person we're fighting against. To look in their eyes and know that they know it."

"You're right, I don't. Just like none of us know what's going on in that pretty little head of your's. We're playing a guessing game with you. We're holding on to hope that you're still on our side." Bobby replied.

"And holding onto the one thing I have to grasp: my love for Sam and Dean, and I'm hoping that they are holding onto their love for me… But Dean… I can't do this without both of them."

"Darlin', Sam needs you. Dean wants to continue to be an ass, then let him. You're gonna have to cling to Sam on this one. Rely on him, because he's relying on you."

I searched Bobby's eyes for something… all I saw was his brutal honesty. "You truly believe that Dean's lost faith in me?"

"I think Dean believes he's losing you. Granted it may be through his own stupid actions, but it's what he believes."

I was feeling torn. I felt my heart splitting in three directions and it was the most painful feeling in the universe. In all my lifetimes, all the wounds, all the deaths… This was worse, it cut to my very core of everything I was, ever had been.

"What I don't understand is his simple decision to say yes to Michael made your power begin to eat you alive. How is this not affecting you?" Bobby asked, crossing his arms.

"Because her true self is waking up." Castiel said. "Those memories did more to her than she understands yet. But she can feel it. Just as I can."

Bobby raised an eyebrow at you. "What does that mean?"

"It won't change the bond." Castiel replied. "But it means that she doesn't need to rely on the bond to survive. At least, not in a physical sense. Emotionally… mentally… that has yet to be determined."

I scoffed, "Oh great, now you think I'm gonna go bananas too!"

"No, I believe that you will surprise us all. You will prove to be the strongest of us, because you have showed it in the past. I also believe that you also have the greatest struggle of us all. Most of us are merely fighting something physical. You are fighting your very purpose for being created. Your very existence is tied to being with Lucifer. You feel it every second, and you fight it even harder. You're showing your strength with every breath. And if Dean can't see that… than he may very well lose you. But Sam… he sees it. He feels it. Let him be everything you need right now."

"And if he's not enough?" I asked, a few tears fall over my cheeks.

"Then we all die." Bobby replied putting a hand on my shoulder. "That's the truth, darlin'. We need you… and I know that we've relied on you far too much for far too long. And maybe your warrior self is wanting to throw in the towel, but you can't and you know it. I know you know it."

"And the demon blood?" I asked Castiel. Bobby looked a bit confused.

"Will be your ultimate test. It will test your very will power, the very bond that ties you with Sam and Dean. It won't be easy. But I know you can do it." Castiel said with a slight nod. "What you need isn't Dean's faith in you, but faith in yourself." He walked away.

Bobby nodded in surprise, "That I agree with. Find faith in yourself, darlin'." he walked back inside.

That was probably the best words of advice I had yet heard. I couldn't rely on the faith Dean certainly wasn't showing in me. I had to find my faith in myself. I turned and glanced toward the impala Sam and Dean were still arguing.

I took a deep breath and walked toward them. When I got closer they stopped talking and faced me.

"Dee-" Dean started but I raised my hand to stop him.

"I don't want to hear it. I'm done. I'm doing what I have to do. I don't care what you have to say. You don't have faith in me… you don't believe I can do this… you want to think that you're losing me to Lucifer, fine. You're welcome to your thoughts and lack of faith. It doesn't matter. I'm doing what I have to. You think you're the only one having negative thoughts about this whole thing? About me? You're wrong. But you used to believe I could do anything. You used to rely on me to be your strength, but when I ask for the same… you're the one turning your back on me. Think about that, let that be what keeps you warm at night." My words were beyond harsh and I knew they were cutting deep, I could see the hurt in his eyes. But I also saw him realizing what he was doing to us.

"You think you're losing me? You're right, but it's not to Lucifer. It's your own doing. I love you Dean, I always will… But I'm done with this yo-yo game of your's. Relationships have ups and downs, I get that. God knows we've had enough of both between us, but this is no longer about just us. It hasn't been for a while. You told me once that you had been dead inside and that I had come along and filled you with a reason for living and doing what we do… I don't know if you feel that way anymore. Hell, I don't know what you do feel for me anymore. One minute you're telling me you love me and you believe in me and then the next you change your mind.

"You don't think I'm not terrified of all of this? That I'm not in fear of my own thoughts and emotions? I'm terrified. I'm cowering inside. I've spent the last week searching myself for a corner to hide, hoping everything will just… go away." I paused. "I wanted Bobby to pull that trigger. I wanted him to end this for me, because I was afraid I wasn't strong enough. But you know what, he was the one that shined the light for me, showing me that I had nowhere to hide. He's the one that brought me out of the dark and showed me what I had to cling to. And yet, the one thought running through my mind, even now: is that it should have been you!" I had tears streaming down my cheeks now.

Dean stepped toward me and I stepped back. "I needed you! I don't think I realized how much I did, but I did. I still do. God, I need you so bad… Bobby and Cas are telling me to rely on myself, find faith in myself… but when you look at me like that! I feel broken! I feel lost! I feel the darkness creep in around me!" Sam had already walked back inside, giving us some privacy, and for some reason, I felt his absence and it hurt a little.

The more my emotions flowed and words spilled from my mouth, the more I felt my power flow and circling around me, wind was already blowing my hair from my shoulders. My pendant was warming against my chest and pulsing strangely.

Dean stepped toward me, his hands going to my arms. I pushed him with the palm of my hand, not using my power or even much strength.

"Dee, baby-"

"No!" the dirt around my feet was lifting up. "You don't get to do that! You don't get to call me 'baby' and hope this all goes away! I've fought through centuries worth of lifetimes only to be brought back to you and find that you aren't there for me like you once were. You've almost broken this… love, bond, whatever you wanna call it, twice now! Well, guess what, Dean? I no longer have to rely on this bond to keep me alive! You wanna run from me, go! I won't chase you this time. I've been chasing you since I first met you in this life!"

My heart was pounding erratically. I don't even think my feet were touching the ground anymore. Dean's eyes were wide as he watched my power take physical form around me, lifting me off the ground, wind blowing around me.

"I'm done chasing you. You want me, you chase me. I've proved my love to you many times over, if you still doubt me, then fine."

"Dee!" Dean yelled as the wind around me grew stronger. "Damn it, Dee!" He was reaching toward me with one hand, his other arm blocking the wind from his face. "You're right! I've been letting you chase me. I've been running from what I know I feel. I've been the one afraid. Of not being enough for you. Of seeing you growing closer to Sam as I slipped away. That was me, not you. That's not on you! I've been letting you slip away. And I'm sorry. And you're right, I saw that you needed me and I was scared that I couldn't help you. That I wasn't strong enough." He grabbed my hand and the wind began to swirl around the two of us, instead of just me. He lowered his other hand and wrapped it around my side, pulling my feet back to the ground.

"I should've been there to help you. I should've been what you needed. But, Dee, I need you. And I know you need me too. And that has nothing to do with this… bond. That's just me and you. And you know that. I know it. I'm willing to admit it!" His hand wrapped around my cheek. "Lucifer might have a part of you, but he'll never get the part that's mine. Or the part that's Sam's. You're strong, Dee. Really strong. And I'm not just talking about your power. I'm talking about you. The human part, the you I fell in love with so long ago."

The wind around us had settled. We were on our knees in the dirt. I was a pile of sobs, tears streaked with tears still falling.

Sam was behind us. I could feel him there.

Dean pulled me to him, his lips pressing against mine hard. A burst of energy pulsed out from us.

"Cas, what was that?" Dean asked him as he held me to his chest.

"Her power is growing. Combining with whatever power she had before her fall. Lucifer has unlocked something... "

"What?" Sam asked softly.

I felt my veins on fire and pushed off of Dean. My breathing was ragged and my heart was beating abnormally.

"Dee?" Dean leaned toward me.

"No! Stay back!" I yelled, using my power to push him softly.

I stood up and looked around. Castiel was stepping back, pulling Sam reluctantly back.

I ran not far, just far enough. Dean tried to follow me. I held my hand up, stopping him in his tracks.

"Dee!" He yelled.

"I don't want to hurt you!" I screamed as my veins ignited.

Flames erupted around me, engulfing me whole. I felt the power coursing through me. Both familiar and strange. It was intoxicating and wonderful. I lifted into the air, the flames surrounding me, but not harming me.

"Dee!" I heard Castiel's voice and glanced down at him.

"I can feel it, Cas! All of it!" My voice resonated with a melodious tone.

"You need to control it! If you don't… I don't know what will happen. You need to draw it in. Contain it. Don't lose control!"

"I don't know how!"

"Yes you do! You've had this power before. It wasn't as strong because you didn't have the blessing with it. But you can still control it! You have to hold on to who you are, Dee!"

"This is who I am." I said in a harsh tone.

"No! This is a part of you! Not who you are! Remember who you are, Dee! Dean, Sam!" Castiel yelled.

"Dee, baby, I know this isn't you. Remember that woman you were when we met you. Think about Ted, Lucy, Kelsey, Margaret, Heather… All of them, they wouldn't recognize you right now, they would be afraid of you." Dean yelled to me.

Bobby stepped forward with a shotgun. "Bobby! What the hell?" Dean yelled.

"Bobby, don't!" Sam yelled.

"I promised her I would." Bobby said, taking aim and firing.

"Bobby, no!" Dean yelled.

I stopped the bullets easily and pulled the gun from his hand, not harming him. I tossed it aside. My body shaking in an effort to control my powers.

"I have faith in myself." I whispered. "I am stronger than this."

I closed my eyes and then looked up. I flew higher and let a burst of flames out around me, releasing some of the pent up energy in my veins. The flames around me dissipated.

I fell, exhausted and my body shaking from the effort of containing so much power. I landed on my feet and fell to my knees.

"Damn it, Bobby!" Dean yelled. "You could've killed her!"

Sam was at my side, helping me to my feet. I tried to walk with him, but stumbled and he lifted me into his arms. "I think I need a drink." I said softly and he chuckled.

"You still wanna put demon blood in her now, Cas?!" Dean yelled.

"Dean!" I snapped. "Knock it off. I'm fine now."

I wasn't sure if I was. I wasn't even sure what I was anymore. I knew I had more power than ever before and I knew I needed to control it. I also knew that demon blood would increase it, and that was terrifying.

"Uh, I'm sorry, was I the only one that just saw something like that?!" Dean yelled walking toward me.

I took a deep breath and felt myself gathering my nerves. I pushed from Sam's arms gently and he set me down.

"Bobby…" I said, letting my nerves finish gathering, containing the power in my veins. I focused it like I knew how to with the other power. I let the powers mingle inside and felt myself gaining control.

"I'm sorry, darlin'. I promised you I would."

"Thank you." I said, surprising everyone. "But I'm fine." This time I meant it.

Castiel smiled at me. "I believe you are. Perhaps now would be a good time to familiarize yourself with these new powers."

"You think now's the time to play with them?" Dean asked in surprise.

"He's right. We can't go walking to Lucifer without me knowing what I can do." I replied. "But I don't know what I can do."

"You lived in heaven, you must have powers similar to that of an angel's." Castiel replied.

"So, teleporting?" I asked and Castiel nodded.

I closed my eyes and thought of my apartment in Montana. When I opened my eyes I was there.

"Okay, that's awesome!" I squealed, feeling a rush of adrenalin followed by a thrill of delight.

Without closing my eyes I thought of Bobby's junkyard and reappeared there.

Dean smiled, "Where'd you go?"

"My apartment." I replied with a grin.

"So, does that mean that she can teleport with others too?" Sam asked.

I held my hand out to him, "Trust me?"

He smiled softly, "Always." And took my hand.

I zapped us back to my apartment.

"Okay, I think you're enjoying this too much." Sam said as he looked at me smiling. "Should we be worried that you're going power crazy?" He asked jokingly.

In truth, I already was. I loved the flow of the power through me. I relished in it. And I wanted… more. But I wouldn't admit that.

"No." I said softly. "I just need to know what I can do."

"Well, right now, all we need to know is that you can draw me out when Lucifer is in me."

I felt a rush of emotions at the mere mention of his name. I shoved them down. "Then let me draw you to me now." I whispered as I stepped closer to him.

Sam wrapped a hand around my cheek and kissed me hungrily. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around me tightly. Our lips clashing in a desperate need for each other.

"Maybe we should go somewhere… people won't be hearing us." He smirked.

I nodded and teleported us to Ted's house in one of the guest bedrooms.

"Better?" I asked and he nodded as he brought his lips back to mine.

We quickly removed each other's clothes and I pushed him onto the bed gently and straddled him. I wasn't gentle. I was desperate for him. I was clinging to him as I tried to fight something inside me that I didn't understand.

He enjoyed the way I moved my hips against him. Every thrust made him moan loudly. Until he wrapped his arms around me and rolled me onto my back.

He started to thrust harder in desperation for me. Both of us loudly moaning in bliss. More power coursing through me and I loved it.

HIs hands ran over my body, his lips trailing kisses over my chest and neck. Then he grabbed my hips and thrust harder until we both shuddered in pleasure.

We got up and I showered quickly, teleporting back to my apartment for clean clothes and then we went back to the junkyard.

Dean was sitting on the impala. I glanced at Sam and he nodded, heading into the house after kissing my cheek.

"Where'd you two go?" He asked me when I teleported to sit beside him.

"Ted's house. You're afraid of me." I said flatly. Feeling his fear of me come off him in waves.

"No, why would I be afraid of you, Dee? I'm afraid for you." He looked at me.

I searched his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. "Why?"

"Dee, you have more power now. What's gonna happen when you drink demon blood?"

"Honestly? I don't know." I said looking at my hands. "But we're gonna find out soon. We don't have much time."

"That's what scares me, Dee." He slid off the hood of the impala and stood in front of me.

I slid down slighting until he was between my legs. "Do you trust me?"

He searched my eyes and then nodded. "I do. You know that."

"Then trust that when the time comes I will do what I need to. No matter what happens before that, please?"

"What do you mean, 'what happens before that'?" Dean asked in concern.

"Lucifer has to believe I'm siding with him. It has to be convincing. But I need you to believe in me." I didn't know who I was trying to fool anymore.

I didn't even know what I wanted anymore. I slid off the hood and stood up.

"Dee, tell me what you're thinking." Dean said softly.

"I'm thinking that tomorrow we go demon hunting." I replied flatly.

"Not about that. Tell me what's going on in your head… in your heart." His eyes pleaded with me.

My heartbeat quickened. "I'm thinking that the sooner we get this done, the better."

"And what are you feeling? Because right now… the way that you're looking at me… it's not you."

I wrapped a hand around his neck and closed my eyes as I clung to the energy flowing between us. I shoved everything else down. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

Dean looked at me and then smiled softly before kissing me briefly. "That's better. Let's get some food."

We walked inside, but I didn't eat. I wasn't hungry. I had a growing desire to find Lucifer and I didn't think it was to lock him in a cage.

It got dark and everyone, but me fell asleep. I wasn't tired. I walked around outside. I didn't feel like myself. I didn't feel like Dee. I felt like… Celeste. Dee was still there… somewhere. But Celeste was emerging more and more.

I had a sudden urge to teleport somewhere… I didn't know where, but I clung to the desire and it brought me to a warehouse.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Oh, good. I was worried you'd fight it." A woman stepped forward her eyes black, a demon.

I didn't even draw my daggers. I made no attempt to attack and neither did she.

"Lucifer can feel you." She said softly.

I drew her toward me, my hand wrapping around her neck. She smiled. "If you want my blood you're welcome to have it."

"We will need more than just you to prepare Lucifer's vessel." I replied in a tone not my own.

"When you are ready, come here. You will know what to do to summon your followers to you."

"My followers?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"You are Lucifer's queen, Celeste. We follow you just as we do him. Your bidding is our command and we will follow."

"Then tell Lucifer that his vessel will be ready soon and I will return to him." I replied releasing her.

"Is that all?" She smirked.

I tilted my head, "What more would there be?"

She slit her wrist with a knife from her pocket, "Perhaps a taste?"

I looked at the blood and the most terrifying thing was that I wanted to taste it. I wanted to feel the power. I swallowed hard as she stepped closer and held her wrist out to me. I wasn't strong enough to say no. I didn't step back.

My hand reached out and grabbed her wrist and pulled it to my mouth. The warm liquid filled my mouth and hit my veins like a rocket.

I quickly pushed her away, throwing her into the brick wall across the warehouse.

"Go! Tell Lucifer I will be coming to him soon with his vessel." I yelled at her as the power corsed through me.

"Of course, my queen. He will await you eagerly." She disappeared.

I turned and walked out of the warehouse. Power coursed through me, stronger than ever. I teleported to a different state, outside a bar. I stopped and looked at my jeans and t-shirt. Not good enough. I snapped my fingers.

My clothes changed to a stunning deep red halter dress with a very short skirt and a pair of black heels. Even the pendant was red… changed by the demon blood coursing through my veins.

A part of me… the Dee part was trying to fight. I shoved it down as I walked into the bar. The doors flying open before me.

Everyone stopped and looked at me. I smiled and scanned the bar for the most attractive guy there as I walked in. When my eyes landed on a handsome blond I motioned him toward me.

He looked surprised, but smiled and walked toward me, freely of his own will. The music started back up and I danced. The most provocative I had ever danced in a bar before. My hands were all over the guy and I let his hands roam freely over me.

The demon blood was running through my system quickly and beginning to fade. After a while I left, leaving the guy panting after me.

I changed back into the jeans and shirt with the boots. I slipped the pendant into my shirt. It was slowly returning to it's amethyst color. I returned to the junkyard and played with fire in the yard. I made it form in circles around me and forming designs in the dirt as I let the demon blood run it's course.

I felt Lucifer's call for me, like a strong desire and I knew I would be with him soon. I yearned to be by his side, feel his lips upon mine and his hands over my body. There was too much desire and I needed a small fix.

I checked the pendant first… no longer any hint of red. As I extinguished the flames and turned around Dean was stepping outside.

"Can't sleep, babe?" He asked me softly.

"I don't think I do sleep anymore." I replied, my voice back to normal.

"Must be the angel-like powers." He walked toward me.

I wrapped my hands around his neck. "I need you." I whispered seductively.

He smirked, "I'm here for whatever you need, babe."

I brought my lips to his, teleporting us to my apartment, knowing no one would be nearby at that time. I pushed him down to the bed.

"How?" He said looking at what I now wore.

I had changed to a very provocative red lingerie set, complete with nylons to my thighs and clipped with a garter belt over the thong underwear.

"Do you like?" I asked sensually.

His eyes widened, "Very much."

I looked at the stereo on the dresser and it turned on to music with a very sensual beat. I started to dance for him. Moving my hips sexually and running my hands over my body.

He moved back against the headboard after removing his shirts and folded his arms behind his head and enjoying the show. Desire flaring clearly in his eyes.

I got onto the bed, turning my back toward him. I grabbed the straps on my shoulders and made the clasp unhook with my power and tossed the bra aside. I snapped my fingers and the garter belt disappeared.

I pulled Dean down the bed with my power until he was under my spread legs and flat on his back. His hands trailed sensually up my legs. I turned around faced him. I unbuttoned his pants with my thoughts and pulled them down. He chuckled enjoying every second of it.

I straddled him and he ran his hands up my thighs and around my back side. "I think you're enjoying these powers too much." He smirked.

"I think you're the one enjoying them right now." I whispered before I met his lips eagerly.

He wrapped his arms around me and flipped me over onto my back. He smirked. "You gonna take these off?" He asked playfully as he pulled the strap on my hip to the thong.

I snapped and they disappeared. I pulled him back to my lips and he moved his hips toward me, entering me hard and eagerly. I moaned loudly with every thrust of sweet pleasure.

When we were done we got dressed. I changed the t-shirt into a black blouse, leaving it unbuttoned at the top to my bra line, it hugged my waistline and feel just slightly short of the top of the jeans.

The sun was rising. Dean wrapped an arm around my waist. "Ready?" He asked.

"Yes." I brought us back to the junkyard.

Dean kissed me and headed inside. I followed him. Sam saw me and grabbed my hand and took me outside. For a brief moment I thought he knew about my having already drank demon blood.

"Dee… I need you to do something for me." Sam said.

"What?"

"You know once Lucifer's in me and I lock him in the cage… I won't be coming back."

I felt a pain in my chest, "What? Why?"

"I'll be locked in the cage as well. There's no getting me back."

Tears fell over my cheeks lightly. He brushed them away. "Dean's gonna need you take care of him. You have to be there for him. You have to promise me that. Take Dean and go back to Montana. Have a life there. You two can be happy together."

I shook my head, "I need you, Sam."

He brought his lips to mine and I felt the Dee inside clinging to him hard and I knew he felt it too. Dee and Celeste were merging into something. A confusion of thoughts and emotions.

"I love you, Dee. More than you know." Sam said softly his forehead leaning against mine.

Sam pulled away and went back inside. I stayed outside, panic setting in within me. I didn't know what I was doing. I didn't know what I was going to do. How was I supposed to face Lucifer in Sam… I wasn't strong enough… My head began to pound.

Castiel came out. "You're going to him aren't you?"

"What?"

"Lucifer, you have to go to him and set this… charade up. Right?" Castiel asked.

"Um… I know where demons will be for the blood Sam needs. And I know where Lucifer is." I said, feeling the pull of him and his desire for me.

"Then go." I wasn't even able to focus on Castiel's face.

My thoughts were spinning.

Bobby came out and joined us. "You ready for this, darlin'?" Then he stopped and eyed me. "You don't look so good… you feeling alright?"

"If Sam locks Lucifer in that cage, will he be in there too?" I asked him, tears in my eyes.

"I think that's how it works, hun." Bobby replied.

I ran my hands through my hair, my thoughts searching for something. Dean and Sam came out. "Let's get going." Dean said.

We got in the impala and I directed them to the warehouse. I summoned the demons easily. Sam and Dean thinking they were there. The demons pretended to fight, but ended up in a demon trap.

They collected the blood. Castiel handing me a small jar full. "You shouldn't need much." He said. "Drink it and go to him."

I looked at Sam and he nodded.

"Wait, why is she just gonna go off on her own? Shouldn't she stay with us?" Dean said.

Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him outside, Castiel behind him. I looked at the demon blood, the desire to down it overpowering the mix of thoughts and emotions. I downed it.

Feeling the power course through me… feeling Celeste take over…

I looked down at my outfit… "So, not good enough for my love." I snapped my fingers and a daring red dress appeared on me. Short, plunging neckline showing off my now red pendant. A pair of red platform heels on my feet.

"Much better." I walked outside where everyone waited.

"Dee?" Dean turned and looked at me. Shock, pleasure and delight, then fear. "Dee, are you still in there?"

"Oh, Dee, Nereida, Celeste… we're all the same person. That's something I didn't understand before."

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Dean said.

Sam stepped toward me, "Dee, you know the plan?"

"Yes, I know the plan." I replied with a smile. Bobby was reaching for a gun. "Bobby a guns not going to help you, and you know it. Besides, then who would help pull Sam out when Lucifer's inside?"

"So, you're still gonna help us?" Dean asked.

"Of course. Maybe not right when you want me to. The moment has to be right. I have to know that Sam is strong enough to hold him back." I replied with a strange sense of… resolve.

"Then why the theatrics here?" Dean asked gesturing to my outfit.

"I'm going to see Lucifer, he deserves to be pleased after so many centuries. You know, even all that love in here for you two… Lucifer is still my first. You know the saying, you never really forget your first love."

"I'm really confused right now." Dean said, pulling out the demon killing blade.

"Would you really kill me, Dean." I stepped toward him and brushed his cheek, send a wave of the familiar energy through him.

"Dee, we need this to work." He said softly.

"Oh, I know. I know what's at stake here. The difference is I know that Lucifer knows about the rings."

"What?!" Dean yelled. "Did you-"

I shook my head, "No, I never did. But even if he didn't already know… he would the moment he was in Sam." I walked over to Sam and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "The time has to be right. I have to feel your strength strong enough. Then I will draw you out. And you will lock Lucifer in his cage."

"And you would do that to your first love?" Sam eyed me.

I leaned closer and whispered to him, "I would do that for you and Dean. You do not know the amount of love I have for the two of you." His arms wrapped around me. "You must drag Michael with you. If you do not… Michael will release him again. You cannot truly fight against him until you are on the battlefield."

I pulled away slightly and he kissed me.

"Do you understand?" I asked and he nodded.

I stepped away from him. "Well, it's time boys."

"Dee…" Dean said.

"I know. I love you both too. Hell, I love all of you. Even the one aiming a gun at me right now. Good luck, boys. See you in Detroit." I snapped my fingers and disappeared in a burst of flames.

I reappeared outside a building and smiled as demons came forward, blocking the doorway. "I can either go through you or you can move."

The doors burst open and Lucifer came out smiling widely at me. I still saw him in all his glory, even with his current vessel falling apart. "Celeste, my love. You look ravishing. Love the look."

"You like it? I thought you might." I walked toward him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You've unlocked all of your powers… how?" He asked softly, his hands running up and down my back igniting desire so strong.

This was my first love. My very reason for having been created.

"All those memories you gave me, unlocked the door. I… merely opened it. Now are you going to kiss me, or keep talking?"

He smirked and brought his lips to mine in a delicious embrace. He lifted me into his arms and carried me into the building. He set me down and I looked around.

"Certainly not the golden palace we had envisioned together." I said.

He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me. "You will get your palace, my love. Now… where's my vessel?"

"On his way as we speak. Two demons drained." I replied softly.

"Oh, you always did bring me the best gifts."

I turned in his arms and looked at him with all the desire I felt. "This vessel isn't strong enough for us to have fun, is it?"

"No, but once I have Sam… I will have you." He smiled longingly at me, my heart pounding erratically.

"And you will meet Michael on the battlefield." I smiled.

"And won't he be surprised to see you by my side."

"Especially, since he tried to kill me once already." I said as I walked away and sat down in a chair, crossing my legs and tapping my foot.

"Why didn't you just zap the whole brigade here with you?" Lucifer asked.

"Oh, you know them, attached to that impala. Have to ride their steel horse into battle."

"But Sam's coming willingly?" Lucifer asked me again, eyeing me.

"Yes, my love. I promise."

Lucifer smiled widely. "It is good to have you back, Celeste. I have waited too long for you and I to be reunited."

"Can't we have some fun while we wait?" I asked standing up and circling him.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked teasingly.

I looked at a pretty blond demon, her hair wavy and long. I pointed over his shoulder at her.

He motioned her forward and she walked toward me willingly.

I wasn't only playing a part anymore. Celeste herself… she was a true vixen as Gabriel had called her a true sex Goddess.

I walked toward her and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her toward me. The scent of her demon blood drew me in first and I went to her neck, and dragged my nail deeply along her throat, cutting her not too deeply. I licked the trailing blood and drained her halfway as Lucifer stepped forward and drained her the rest of the way.

He let her slump to the floor and wrapped an arm around me, "I have missed you, my love."

I felt Sam and Dean's presence. "They're here, my love."

His smirk widened. "So, they are. Bring them to me."

I nodded and headed outside, waving my hand at the doors. I walked outside, two demons had a hold of them.

"That's not necessary." I said with a smile.

One demon glared at me, "They are for Lucifer."

I brought my hand up and pulled him toward me, wrapping my hand around his throat. "Do not defy me!" I yelled, my voice changing slightly.

The demon burst into flames in my hand. I sighed as I dusted my hands off and then my dress. I turned to the other demon who quickly let go of Dean and walked back inside.

"Welcome, boys. You found it at last. We were getting… impatient." I walked toward them and looped and arm through one of each of their arms. "Shall we?"

I could feel the power from Sam and it was intoxicating. We all walked into the building.

"Darling, our guests have arrived." I said as we entered.

I left the guys and walked toward Lucifer, he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Celeste tells me that you're here to say yes, Sam." Lucifer said.

"Look, Judgment Day's a runaway train. We get it now. We just want off." Sam said.

"Meaning?" Lucifer asked.

"Deal of the century. I give you a free ride, but when it's all over, I live, he lives, you bring our parents back-"

"Okay, can we please drop the telenova? I know you have the rings, Sam. And you know I know. It's okay, I'm not mad. A wrestling match inside your noggin… I like the idea. Just you and me, one round, no tricks. You win, you jump in the hold. I win… well, then I win. What do you say, Sam? A fiddle of gold against your soul says I'm better than you." Lucifer said, saying the exact thing I needed him to say.

"Yes." Sam replied.

Lucifer kissed my cheek and stepped away from me. A blinding bright light illuminated the room and when it was gone Sam was on the floor.

Dean pulled the horsemen's rings out of his pocket and threw them at the wall where they stuck. He said the chant and then looked at me expecting me to do something.

I put my finger to my lips and he tilted his head in confusion. He looked at Sam, "Sammy!"

"Dean!" Lucifer teased.

"Sammy!" Dean looked relieved, clearly unable to tell them apart… that was interesting.

"I can feel him. Oh, god!" Lucifer continued to tease.

"You got to go now! Come on." Dean helped Lucifer to his feet. "Go now, Sammy. Now!"

Lucifer walked toward the hole that appeared by the little chat. He took a few deep breaths. Then he smiled at me and turned back to Dean. "I was just messing with you. Sammy's long gone."

Lucifer chanted and closed the hole with another chant and took the rings from the wall. He walked over to me and wrapped an arm around me. We disappeared, leaving Dean on his knees, alone and more than likely afraid that he had just lost both Sam and I.

"Sam. Come on. I can feel you… scratching away in there." Lucifer looked in a mirror once we were in the building. "Look… I'll take the gag off, okay? You got me all wrong, kiddo. I'm not the bad guy here." Lucifer said.

I leaned against the wall.

"I'm gonna rip you apart from the inside out. Do you understand me?" Sam said angrily.

"Such anger… Young Skywalker. Who are really angry with? Me? Or that face in the mirror?" Lucifer asked him.

"I'm sure this is all a big joke to you, huh?" Sam said.

"Not at all. I've been waiting for you… for a long, long time. Come on, Sam. You have to admit- you can feel it, right?" Lucifer said. "And it's not just the pull of Celeste either. You and I… we're two halves made whole."

"This feels pretty damn far from good." Sam replied.

Lucifer looked at me, "Does she look bored to you? Maybe we should have a little fun."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked.

Lucifer looked at a circle of people. "Look closely. None of those little devils look familiar to you?"

"That's Mr. Bensman… one of my grade-school teachers." Sam said.

"And that's your friend Doug from that time in East Lansing. And Rachel… your prom date. Sam Winchester, this is your life. Azazel's gang- watching you since you were a rugrat, jerking you around like a dog on a leash. I know how you feel about them. Me too. So, what do you say you and I blow off a little steam?"

Lucifer blasted up the reunion of the five people I sat in a chair, bidding my time.

When he was done, Lucifer walked up to me. "Sorry, Sam. Gag's going back on. Celeste and I need a reunion of our own."

And that was what I needed. Not for me, but for Sam. It would give him the strength he needed to fight against Lucifer when the time came. Lucifer wrapped me in his arms and teleported us to a bed, where… I didn't know.

"I have waited so long to be with you again." He smirked at me.

I smiled and snapped my fingers, making my dress disappear, leaving me naked under Lucifer. He ran his hands over my whole body, igniting desire I hadn't felt in centuries. I had missed his touch. I relished in it.

When he finally lowered himself between my legs and thrust in me, it was euphoric. And I felt the energy Sam needed flowing into him. And he knew it, we could both feel it through the bond we shared.

I let Lucifer have me. I welcomed it. Who wouldn't return to their first love, just once more if they could?

When we were done, Lucifer dressed me in the usual assortment of jeans, boots, and a shirt. He wrapped an arm around me and we teleported to a cemetery.

I heard the sound of angel wings and I knew that Michael was coming. He landed.

"It's good to see you, Michael." Lucifer said.

"You too. It's been too long. Can you believe it's finally here?" Michael said.

"No. Not really." Lucifer replied.

"Are you ready?" Michael asked.

"As I'll ever be. A part of me wishes we didn't have to do this."

"Yeah. Me too." Michael replied.

"Then why are we?" Lucifer asked, letting his arm slip from my waist.

"Oh, you know why! I have no choice, after what you did." Michael said. "After what she made you do!"

"She had nothing to do with it and you know it." Lucifer replied.

I swallowed hard, taking deep breaths to calm my nerves.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Michael asked.

"Think about it. Dad made everything. Which means he made me who I am! God wanted the Devil."

"So?" Michael replied.

"So why? And why make us fight? I just can't figure out the point." Lucifer said.

"What's your point?"

They bickered over mindless points I failed to listen to. Until Michael caught my attention.

"You're a monster, Lucifer. And I have to kill you."

"If that's the way it's got to be… then I'd like to see you try." Lucifer said.

They circled each other, I stepped back. Why wasn't Sam fighting him now?

The impala drove up and my heart sank.

Dean stepped out. "Howdy, boys…" He eyed me. "Celeste." The name was harsh on his lips and sent a wave of pain through me. "Sorry. Am I interrupting something?"

Dean walked over to Lucifer. "Hey. We need to talk."

"Dean. Even for you, this is a whole new mountain of stupid." Lucifer said.

"I'm not talking to you. I'm talking to Sam." Dean said.

Michael was stepping closer toward me. "You're no longer the vessel, Dean. You got no right to be here."

"Adam, if you're in there somewhere, I am so sorry." Dean said.

"Adam isn't home right now." Michael replied.

"Well, then you're next on my list, buttercup. But right now, I need five minutes with him." Dean said.

"You little maggot. You are no longer a part of this story!" He turned to me. "Just like her!"

"Hey, ass-butt!" Castiel said from behind us. He threw something toward Michela and he went up in flames.

"Ass-butt?" Dean mocked.

"He'll be back- and upset- but you got your five minutes." Castiel said.

Then things happened too fast, Castiel exploded. Dean was thrown into the car. And then Lucifer snapped Bobby's neck.

"Stop!" I yelled. "You promised Sam they would be safe if he said yes!"

"Oh, darling, they're just humans." He eyed me and then walked over to Dean and pulled him off the car and punched him.

I ran to him and grabbed his arm, "Stop! Please! For me!"

He turned and looked at me, then he grabbed my throat. "You little whore! You've been lying to me? You would side with them over me?"

"I'm not the same, Lucifer. I still love you, I always will. But I care for this world, for these people." Tears streamed down my cheeks and he squeezed my throat harder.

"Too long as a human has made you weak."

"Sam! Now! Please! Sam…" I cried hard. I bundled all the energy I could and pressed my palm against Lucifer's chest and let it flow to Sam.

"You bitch!" Lucifer slammed his fist through my middle and dropped me.

I crumpled on the ground. Then Sam leaned over me. "You risked everything for this…" He lifted my head gently.

"I… had no choice."

"You could've left. You could've run."

"No…" I closed my eyes. "Sam… he bet your soul that you wouldn't be strong enough… you won't be locked in the cage with him." My breath slowed.

"How do you know that?" His voice was soft.

I didn't have the strength to talk, my power, my blood was all seeping out on to the ground.

"Dee… I love you." He kissed my forehead and walked away.

I felt the ground shift. I heard Michael's wings and knew Sam was taking him to the cage with Lucifer.

A hand grabbed mine, Dean's. "Dee, oh, God. I'm sorry. I thought you had betrayed us… I didn't know." Then he paused. "Cas, you're alive?"

"I'm better than that." Castiel said.

"Cas, are you God?" Dean asked, letting my hand go. "Wait, Cas, what about Dee?"

I felt Castiel rip the pendant from my neck. "She'll return to you later. Minus Celeste. She'll need that when you find her."

"What are you talking about? She right there! She's dying, Cas!"

"I'm well aware." Castiel said.

"Then save her! You healed me, you brought Bobby back. Save her!" Dean yelled.

"There's a lot that is going to happen, Dean. She will return to you. You will have to find her once she is returned to Earth. She will be everything she was before as your warrior. But Celeste… she be burned from her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

I felt Castiel's hand on my forehead. "This will hurt, like nothing ever before. I know you can hear me. You will return to them and finish this life the way you were supposed to. You have done well."

"Cas, please don't take her! I've got nothing left." Dean pleaded.

"Then I suggest you start looking. When she returns, Dee...she will need that pendant."

Castiel sent a wave of fire through me and I screamed in torment. It felt like it lasted forever and I felt Celeste and those memories of Lucifer being burned from every part of me.


	37. Chapter 38

38

The burning torment lasted forever. All I remembered was pain for the longest time. And then falling for even longer. Nothing but fear and screaming for Dean and Sam to help me.

I landed hard. I couldn't move. I didn't move. I waited for death to take me and hoped it would be quick. I closed my eyes and waited, but death never came.

Bobby

Bobby sat at his desk, looking at a laptop at a story of a guy in the middle of nowhere in some part of Michigan who said they saw someone fall to their field from the sky. He picked up his phone.

"Sam, I found a case I want you to look into."

"Is it that thing in Michigan?" Sam asked.

"Uh, yeah." Bobby replied.

"Already headed there." Sam said before hanging up.

"Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine." Bobby said to himself.

He set his phone down and it rang again. "Hello?" He answered it.

"I'm looking for a Bobby Singer."

"And who's this?" Bobby asked.

"I'm Dr. Gunderson at Paul Oliver Memorial Hospital in Michigan. We've got a girl here-"

"Girl?" Bobby's heart sped up. Could it be her? Could she have finally returned after all this time?

"Uh, yeah, she arrived in our care with extreme burns scattered around her body. She was found in the middle of a field, unconscious. All we found on her was a card with this name and number. We're kinda hoping that you can help identify her."

"Is she awake? Can I talk to her?" Bobby said as he was already getting a bag ready to hit the road.

"Uh, no. She's not awake. We've got her heavily sedated for her safety. Is there anyway that you could get here?" Dr. Gunderson asked.

"I'm already on my way."

"Great, then we'll see you when you get here. Should anything change before then I will use you as her contact."

"I appreciate that Doc." Bobby said before hanging up and calling Sam back.

"Bobby? I said I was-"

"Shut your trap, boy! It's Dee! At least I'm pretty sure it's Dee. I'm calling Dean, time you told him you were back. Guess we'll see you there."

"Dee? Are you sure?" Sam asked flatly.

"At this point… No, but I can hope." Bobby said as he hung up and dialed Dean's number.

"Bobby? Why are you calling me so early?" Dean answered his phone sleepily.

"Get your ass to Michigan! I think I found Dee!"

"What?!" Dean yelled, suddenly sounding more awake than before. "A-a-are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure. I got a call from a doctor said they found her in a field in Michigan. The guy who owns the field said he watched her fall from the sky. Doc said she was covered in burns."

"Bobby…" Dean sounded hurt and sad, he had lost hope a long time ago in finding her, Bobby knew that.

"I know what you're feelin' Dean. But she was found with my card. My name, my number. I don't know of any other girl who would have that, but Dee. Can you?"

"No." Dean replied, his voice stronger. "I'll meet you there."

"She's at a Paul Oliver Memorial Hospital. And, uh, Dean… there's gonna be another surprise waiting for you."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see. Just know it wasn't my idea not to tell you." Bobby said softly before hanging up.

Bobby rushed to his car and hit the road, every fiber of his being holding out hope that it was finally her. It was strange for him to care for this girl. She had blown into his life like a whirlwind and had… somehow, become the closest thing to a daughter he had.

Losing her had nearly broken Dean. They had spent weeks that turned into months looking for her. Bobby had given up hope so long ago. Dean… had broken, running to the only other woman he had ever cared for. He tried to start a normal life and had come as close to any hunter Bobby had known of that tried to get out. It was why he and Sam had decided not to tell him that Sam was back.

Dean

Dean was rushing grabbing things for his bag. He stopped for a moment as his heart was racing. He clutched her pendant against his chest as he took out the picture he had from so long ago of the two of them. His thumb caressed her image. He could still remember how soft her hair was and that it always smelled of vanilla and lilac. He could still remember the thrill of her kiss and everything about her. How stunning she was and how much she had loved him, and how much he still loved her.

She was why his relationship with Lisa hadn't worked out. Why the house he was in was now empty of Lisa and her son, Ben. He couldn't get over Dee. Not that he ever really let go of searching for a way to get his brother back, but Dee had been in the front of his thoughts.

Lisa and he had fought almost daily. She would either catch him staring at Dee's picture or yelling at him to throw the pendant away. Lisa didn't understand how important the pendant was to Dee's life. Lisa and he hadn't even been together for four months before she left.

He grabbed his bag and went to the garage. The impala sat under a tarp. He pulled the tarp off and shoved his bag in the trunk. He opened the garage and got in the car and hit the road with hope in his heart.

Sam

"You were the first officer on the scene, correct?" Sam asked the officer after he had flashed his fake FBI badge.

"Uh, yeah. Poor girl was unconscious and had burns everywhere. Pretty little thing, even with the burns. Took her to Paul Oliver Memorial. Hope she's doing better. Hope they find her family too."

Sam nodded, "Thank you for your time."

"So, hospital next." A woman said as he turned around.

"Yeah, let's go, Gwen."

Gwen Campbell was a family member of Sam and Dean's. A third cousin or something like that. When Sam had returned from the cage he had found his grandfather, Samuel was returned from heaven as well. Samuel had taken Sam into the family as a fellow hunter.

Samuel had wanted to go straight to Dean, but Sam had seen Dean with Lisa and Ben and assumed he was happy living a normal life and had made sure that even Bobby didn't tell Dean that he was back.

"So, Bobby thinks this girl is Dee?" Gwen asked. "As in the Dee. The one who helped you stop Lucifer and the apocalypse?"

"Yeah. Cas had said she would be returned. No one thought it would take this long." Sam replied flatly.

Sam had returned… different. He couldn't find it in him to care about much. He tried, but it didn't really work. He had done some terrible things hunting with Samuel. But he hadn't cared. Even now, the hope of finding Dee… he couldn't bring himself to care all that much whether he found her or not.

"You don't seem very happy? I thought she was like the love of your life, or something." Gwen said as they climbed into Sam's car.

"Guess I've moved on." Sam said flatly as he got in the car and drove off toward the hospital.

Ten minutes later Sam was walking into the hospital. He flashed his badge to the nurse. "I'm agent Bennet, my partner agent Scotts. We're here to see the woman found in the field."

"Oh, I know which one. Come on. I'll show you." The nurse said.

"Is she conscious?" Gwen asked.

"Oh, uh, we were forced to sedate her for her own safety. Poor thing was terrified as could be, and in so much pain. Dr. Gunderson thought it would be better to keep her sedated until her burns began to heal a bit better. She may end up in the psych ward though. Poor thing."

"Uh, why the psych ward?" Gwen asked.

"Uh, she wouldn't stop screaming about angels burning her and throwing her from heaven." The nurse said. "Think it was just a way to cope with whatever happened to her." She stopped outside a room. "She's in there. I'll get Dr. Gunderson for you."

Sam nodded, "Thank you." He slowly stepped into the room.

His heart was pounding erratically, yet he didn't know why. When he stepped around the curtain and saw her lying there, he felt nothing.

She was still stunning, her face practically untouched, her hair still shining and perfect as always.

"Wow, she's really pretty." Gwen said. "So, is it her?"

"That's Dee."

"Wow, Sam, you look… unfazed." Gwen said in surprise.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Gunderson. Are you agent Scotts and Bennet?"

Sam turned around and nodded. "What can you tell us about her?"

The doctor shrugged, "Not much, I'm afraid. We found a single name and number on her, already called him, a Bobby Singer, he's on his way now."

"And her burns?" Gwen asked.

"Not really sure what happened. The burns don't really have any pattern that would follow a fire. They're just scattered. The worst being the ones on her back. Those were scorched through the shirt, the rest of the clothing untouched. Her hair undamaged even in the least, which was the strangest part. But feel free to look through her chart." The doctor handed Sam the file. "I unfortunately have to get back to work."

"Thank you." Sam nodded as the doctor left.

"So, what do we do know?" Gwen asked.

"Call Samuel. Dean's on his way. Might as well get the family reunion out of the way." Sam replied as he stepped toward Dee lying unconscious on the bed.

He reached out and brushed her cheek, hoping he would feel something, but he didn't. Nothing but the usual desire of the flesh he felt for a pretty woman. One that he usually quenched by visiting a prostitute. Dee was still the most stunning woman ever, but he didn't have anything left but lust for her.

Bobby

Bobby arrived at the hospital in the middle of the night. Sam had already by then been to the hospital and he knew, but he wasn't answering his phone for Bobby to know if it was Dee or not.

He went straight to the nurses station. "I'm Bobby Singer, a Dr. Gunderson called me about a girl."

"Oh, yes. I'll take you to her. Dr. Gunderson isn't here right now, but he'll be in early in the morning." The nurse stood up and Bobby followed her. She stopped outside a door. "She's in there. Just let the nurses know if you need anything."

Bobby nodded as he swallowed hard. He walked in slowly, stepping around the curtain. When his eyes fell on her a wave of pure relief flooded him.

"Dee…" Tears welled in his eyes and he forced them down as he stepped toward her.

He placed his hand on her forehead, his other hand taking her's in his. "You finally came back to us, girl. Think you made us wait long enough?"

She was still just as beautiful. And sleeping, she looked more like an angel than before. He let a single tear fall over his cheek and he quickly wiped it away and pulled out his phone.

"Bobby?" Dean answered.

"Dean… it's her. She's here." Bobby said softly, his voice cracking.

"Bobby, don't be messing with me!" Dean yelled.

"I'm not, boy. I'm here right now. Got her hand in mine even."

"Show me!"

"Alright." Bobby hung up and snapped a picture and sent it to Dean.

Dean

Dean opened the picture and nearly had a heartattack. It was her! His girl. The only woman he ever really loved and ever would. Tears of relief stung his eyes and he drove faster, only an hour away from the hospital.

"I'm coming, Dee. Just hang in there, baby." He said to no one.

He parked next to Bobby's van and ran inside. Bobby had told him what room number and he fled there. Stopping just outside the door, his heart hammering and threatening to burst from his chest.

Bobby stood up and and smiled warmly. Even his gruffness had grown attached to her. That was how amazing Dee was, people just loved her naturally.

Dean stepped around the curtain and his eyes fell on her, his heart swelled and he rushed to her side. He took her hand in his and brushed her cheek tenderly with his other hand as he leaned down and kissed her forehead, tears falling over his cheek.

"They're keeping her very heavily sedated. I mean, enough sedatives to knock out a football team." Bobby said.

"Why?!" Dean said through clenched teeth as he leaned his forehead against her's.

"She, uh… it's for her safety they said. Apparently, she keeps yelling about angels burning her and then throwing her from heaven. They think she's gone a bit crazy from whatever was done to her."

"She's not crazy, Bobby!"

"Oh, I know, but I wasn't about to explain to the doc that she's telling the truth. They'd lock me up with her."

Dean sat up and removed the oxygen hose from her face and slipped the pendant from his neck.

"Hold on there, Dean." Bobby said as he got up and closed the door. "Alright."

Dean nodded and slipped the pendant over her neck and fixed it on her chest. The pendant started to glow faintly and brightened, filling the whole room. When the light faded Dean waited in anticipation, but she still didn't wake up.

"Why isn't she waking up?!" Dean snapped.

"Sedatives, Dean. She's still human. They've got her doped up pretty well. We'll just have to wait until Dr. Gunderson returns. He said he would take her off the sedatives in the morning, just to see if my being here will calm her down."

"What did you tell them?" Dean asked.

"That she was my daughter. And I'm here to take her home." Bobby said tenderly.

"Good, we need to get her outta here. Somewhere she can heal properly."

"Dean, there's more. She's got burns on her back… like she had wings."

"Like angel wings?"

"Exactly."

Dean put the oxygen hose back on her face, his fingers brushing her cheeks tenderly, the same familiar energy flowing at the touch. He closed his eyes and kissed her forehead. "I'm here, baby. Not going anywhere."

When the sun was shining through the windows the doctor returned.

"Good morning, Mr. Singer. Oh, and who's this?"

"I'm, uh,-"

"Her husband. I called him once I knew it was her." Bobby said quickly.

"Oh, well, more family the better. When I take her off the sedatives… it'll still take a while for her to regain consciousness, if she displays the usual… violence, I'll be forced to sedate her again. It'll be on you two to keep her calm."

"Don't worry about that. Just take her off the sedatives!" Dean snapped.

The doctor smiled and walked over the to the drip and set it to slowly take her off the sedatives over the next two hours. "Alright, nurses will monitor her and once she wakes up they'll call for me." He nodded and walked out.

Dean waited impatiently for the next few hours to pass. He sat on the bed by her, refusing to let her hand go.

When Dee squeezed his hand, he nearly jumped.

Dee

I still felt the pain of the burns, but it was faint… distant. Someone was holding my hand and it felt familiar and then I felt the energy. And my pendant warm against her chest.

I squeezed the hand as I slowly regained my senses.

"Dee? Baby, can you hear me?" Dean's voice was the sweetest sound I had ever heard.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at Dean leaning over me, "Dean…" I said my voice very weak and my throat dry.

"God, it's good to hear your voice, baby." He kissed my forehead, his hand tenderly caressing my cheek.

I wrapped my other hand around his neck weakly and he brought his lips gently to mine. The energy flowed through me, erasing whatever pain remained. And chasing the grogginess away.

"Do I, uh, need to leave?" I heard Bobby say.

Dean chuckled and pulled away as Bobby stepped toward me.

"Bobby." I said softly with a smile as he took my other hand in his.

"Good to see you, sweetheart. We've been looking for you for over a year now, darlin'."

"A year?" I asked.

"What do you remember, Dee?" Dean asked me softly.

I closed my eyes and opened them weakly. "Fire, and then falling. Before that… I think Cas was saying something about me returning and gave you my pendant."

"What about everything before that. Lucifer? The Apocalypse?" Bobby asked.

"We were going after Pestilence for the rings. That's it."

"Well, on a good note, the apocalypse was stopped." Bobby said.

"Yeah, thanks to you, babe." Dean added with a soft smile.

Someone else entered in, "Good, she's awake. Do you remember me? How you were brought here?"

I shook my head as I looked at the doctor. I could tell he was a doctor from his badge and his white lab coat.

"Well, I'm Dr. Gunderson. I've been keeping an eye on you. We found your father's information in one of your pockets."

Bobby squeezed my hand, "Good thing, too. Been worried sick about my little girl."

I squeezed his hand back and smiled.

"What do you remember from before you got here?" The doctor asked me.

I took a deep breath. "A fire. That's it. Then now… waking up here."

"Hmm, alright." The doctor said as he fiddled with the IV monitor. "How's your pain?"

"Don't really have any right now." I said softly.

"Alright, I'll lower the morphine drip. I've turned off the sedation entirely. If the pain worsens just call for a nurse and we can increase the morphine for you."

"Thank you." Dean said as the doctor nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

"Where's Sam?" I asked softly.

Dean glanced at Bobby, "Uh, Dee… he's-"

"On his way here." Bobby said quickly.

Dean flashed him a glare, "Bobby?"

"That's kind of the other surprise I was talkin' about. Sam's back." Bobby said.

"What?! Since when?"

"About a year."

"Whoa, whoa… he's been back nearly this whole time and you didn't bother to tell me? What the hell, Bobby?!" Dean got off the bed. "How could none of you tell me that?"

"You were trying to have a normal life. It's what you always wanted." Bobby said.

"I wanted my brother alive and Dee back!"

"Well, then today's a good day. You got both, now stop your bitchin' and spend time with your girl." Bobby headed toward the door. "I'm gonna see how long before we can get her outta here."

Dean shook his head and sat back down beside me.

I tried to sit up.

"Whoa, hold on there, babe." Dean grabbed the control for the bed and raised the head part up for me. "How's that?"

I smiled as I took his hand, "Better."

He leaned toward me and kissed me again. Tears falling over my cheeks in joy at being back with him. "God, I missed you so much, baby."

"I missed you too." I replied as I wrapped my hand around his neck. "What did you mean by Sam being back? Where'd he go?"

Dean sat up, "He, uh, he said yes to Lucifer and with your help managed to fight back long enough to get Lucifer and Michael into the cage. He was in hell… as far as I knew. Apparently, wasn't there that long."

Bobby came back and had Sam with him. I smiled warmly at Sam and expected him to rush to my side, being my usual soft and tender guy he had always been. But he gave me a cold smile and nodded.

"Good to see you awake, Dee." He said, just as coldly.

Dean got up and hugged his brother. "We'll talk about you not telling me sooner, later."

Sam nodded after he released his brother. He walked over and sat in a chair.

"Well, aren't you gonna say something more to Dee?" Dean asked.

"I did. It's good to see her awake." He smiled at me and squeezed my hand briefly before sitting back and crossing his arms.

The energy I felt was different. Still there, but weak and strange. He had been in hell so I chose to shrug it off.

Dean sat beside me on the bed and took my hand.

"How long till she can leave?" Sam asked.

"Doc's not too sure." Bobby said. "Depends on her really. He's decided to forget the psychotic rants she had before and chalk it up to fear."

A few other people walked into the room.

Dean looked up. "Uh, who's that?" Dean asked and then saw two other guys there. "And them?"

"Gwen Campbell." Sam said. "Christian and Mark… Campbell."

"Wait… Campbell? As in… mom? I didn't think she had any family left." Dean said.

"'Cause they didn't know about you. Not until I brought you all together." Another man entered.

"Samuel?" Dean asked, standing up.

"Guys give me a second with my grandsons… and Dee?" I nodded. "Please."

Gwen, Christian and Mark headed back outside, closing the door behind them.

Samuel tilted his head at me and then looked at Dean, "Lot of resurrections in your face today. It's alright. take a minute."

"It's gonna take a little more than a minute. I mean, what the hell? H-how did this happen?" Dean asked sitting beside me again and taking my hand in his.

"We're guessing whatever pulled Sam up pulled me down. So, whatever this is, we're both a part of it." Samuel said. "Probably her too."

"But you don't know what that is." Dean said.

"Bingo." Samuel said.

"And you have no leads? Nothing? Well, this- this is, uh… No more doornails coming out of that door, is there?" Dean asked.

"As far as we know, it's Samuel, and it's me. Then Dee." Sam said.

"Dee I knew about. I just didn't think it would take this long for her to get back here. Am I the only one here that- that- that thinks this can't all just be fine?" Dean asked.

"Believe me, you're not alone. I wanted to come get you, of course. Sam was adamant about leaving you out, so we did. Until her." Samuel said.

"Why Sam?" Dean asked. "We could've been looking for her together. I could've told you she would be coming back!"

"I saw you with Lisa and assumed you were picking a normal life. I figured you had given up on Dee coming back. I thought she was gone." Sam said as he sat on my other side.

"I tired." Dean said. "I kept looking for Dee. Lisa got fed up, she left. I really didn't care by that point. I just kept hoping Dee would show up." He brought my hand to his lips and kissed the back of it.

"So, this is real?" Samuel said pointing to the three of us. "I mean Sam told me… But, uh, it's a bit weird to see it. You still got those daggers?"

I took my hand from Dean's and held it out making the dagger appear standing upright on my hand. Then I multiplied it ten blades in a line.

"That's impressive." Samuel said. "Hear you're good with guns too."

"Good? She's better than good, and that's without her power." Dean said.

I willed the daggers into one and made it disappear.

"I hear you know Thedore Markson." I said, all the guys froze.

"That's right, I forgot about that." Dean said.

"Yeah, I knew him. Good guy, good hunter. One of the best. How do you know him?" Samuel asked me.

"He kind of became like a dad to me. I didn't know he was a hunter until after I became one and he died." I replied.

"He left her everything." Sam said. "I kind of forgot about that too."

"Actually, Dee was the case. I just drove over here to see her for myself and pick up Gwen. We'll get outta your hair. But I'll be calling when we get wind of something." Samuel said. He shook Dean's hand then mine and nodded at Sam before leaving.

"Any other surprises you gonna throw my way today, Bobby?" Dean asked, my hand still in his.

"Not that I know of." Bobby smirked.

The doctor returned. "So, I hear you're eager to get out of here."

"Not too fond of hospitals." I said softly.

The doctor chuckled, "Not many that are. Why don't you lean forward and I'll check the worst of your burns."

I did as I was asked and Dean moved to the other side of the bed and winced as he saw the burns.

"They're actually much better than they were when she arrived. I think I'll have the nurse come in and bandage you up. You're husband can stay if he wants, but your father and… Agent Bennet… They should leave, just for privacy." The doctor said. "Hopefully, we can get you outta here tomorrow or the next day." He smiled as he gently leaned me back.

"Thank you." I said as the doctor left.

"Told you the burns there were bad." Bobby said. "Doc showed me a picture of them when she was first brought in… they were worse."

"It doesn't hurt that much anymore." I said softly.

"Once we get you out of here, we can get you healed properly." Dean smiled tenderly at me.

Sam stood up, "I'll just go back to my hotel room. Let me know once she can leave."

"Wow, Sam… I would've thought you'd be a bit more happy to see her." Dean said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I am happy to see her. But I've got stuff to do. You seem to have it under control here. So, call me once she's released." Sam smiled at me and left.

"Gotta understand, hun, he was in hell." Bobby said to me. "He's a bit rough around the edges right now. Sure it's nothing some time with you won't take care of."

"Rough around the edges? Really? I don't know about you, Bobby, but he seemed… cold toward Dee. Like he didn't really care." Dean said flatly.

"It's fine." I said as I moved Dean's hand to my lap.

"I'm gonna go and get us some food." Bobby said standing up and leaving just as the nurse entered in.

The nurse brought over a cart and set out a ton of bandages. "Alright, sweetie, we're just gonna get you bandaged up." Another nurse came in with more bandages. "Do you want him to stay here with you?"

I nodded.

The nurses set to work applying a salve to the burns on my back and covering it with layers of gauze. They slipped the gown from my shoulders and Dean turned to stare out the window, a blush rising to his cheeks before he had turned.

The nurses wrapped bandages around my torso, leaving me covered with the cotton bandages over my chest. They put the gown back on and tied it around my neck.

"Alright, sweetheart, all done." She smiled. "You've got a rather handsome husband, if you don't mind my saying so."

"Uh, thank you."

"Are you kidding? She's the gorgeous one." Dean said as he returned to sit beside me.

"No argument here, hun." The nurses smiled. "Just let me know if you need anything. I'll bring you some water."

"Thank you." I said as she walked away.

Dean moved to sit beside me and I scooted over for him. He leaned back with me and wrapped his arm gently around my shoulders as I leaned against him, wrapping an arm around him.

"I was beginning to think I'd never have you in my arms again." He said softly.

"I'm sorry." I replied.

"What for, hun? None of it was your fault. I just missed you so much, babe." He held me a little tighter.

I moved to my side and curled up against his chest. He pulled the blanket over me and laid the bed back a bit more.

"If I fall asleep… will you still be here?" I asked him as my eyes closed.

"I'm not going anywhere, Dee. I have no intention of letting you out of my sight for a while." Dean replied.

"Good." I said just before I drifted off to sleep.


	38. Chapter 39

39

The nightmares started, I was back in the fire, burning and screaming for Dean and Sam.

Dean woke me up, "Dee, baby, wake up. It's just a dream."

I opened my eyes, the tears streaming and buried my face against Dean as he held me tightly. I shivered uncontrollably.

"Shhh, it's alright, Dee. You're safe. I've got you." Dean whispered.

A nurse came in, "Everything alright?"

"Just a nightmare." Dean replied.

"Oh, I'm sure she's bound to have them for a while. Have the police found out who did this to her yet?" She asked as she checked my monitors.

"No, nothing yet." Dean lied.

"Well, she's been through a lot that's for sure." She left after that.

"Bobby brought you some food, Dee. When you're ready." Dean whispered gently. "Damn, babe, you're shaking."

"What do you expect, Dean? What they did to her, she's gonna be having nightmares for a while." Bobby said.

"Why?" I asked as I wiped my tears.

"Why wouldn't you have nightmares?" Bobby asked. "Hell, in the last year I'm sure Dean and I have had enough nightmares for you."

"No, why did they do this to me?"

Dean glanced at Bobby. "There are reason we can't tell you, darlin'." Bobby said. "To protect you, trust us on that, sweetheart. You're back, we're not gonna let anything else happen to you. You just need to trust us on this one, darlin'."

"Bobby's right, hun."

"But what did I do to deserve it?" I asked looking up at Dean with pleading eyes.

"You did nothing wrong, Dee. You helped stop the apocalypse. You were badly wounded and needed to be healed. But you did nothing wrong." Dean wrapped his arms tighter around me and I whimpered slightly at the pressure on my burns. "Sorry, love." He turned to Bobby. "We need to get her out of here. She's not gonna heal in here."

"I'll see what I can't do. You get her to eat something." Bobby stood up and walked out.

Dean pulled the bed side rolly table over which had a bowl of fresh fruit and half a sandwich with a cup of water. "Eat some food, babe."

I nodded and sat up and ate some of the fruit and sipped on the water.

Bobby returned by the time I had eaten half of my fruit. "So, Sam's talked to the doctor as agent Bennet and told him that he's got no more questions for her and she can leave. Doc's agreed to let her leave in the morning."

"Good. Can't wait to get out of here." I said as I leaned back.

"You still got Dee's bag in the impala?" Bobby asked Dean.

"Of course. Keys are in my jacket." Dean pointed to his jacket over a chair.

"Okay, gonna grab her bag so she has some clothes. Nurses should be in here soon and they're gonna take her off the IVs and get her cleaned up and freshly bandaged and then she can get dressed." Bobby said as he riffled through Dean's pocket and pulled out the keys. "You're gonna have to leave for that part they said."

"Why? Nothing I haven't seen before." Dean said, a little blush rising to his cheeks.

"Uh, yeah, well, I don't make the rules." Bobby shrugged and walked out.

The nurses came in soon after that and Dean was asked to leave.

"I won't go far, babe." He kissed me briefly. "I love you."

"I love you too." I replied as he kissed my forehead and got up very reluctantly.

The nurses took out the IVs and removed the bandages. "Do you need us to help you in the shower, hun?"

I shook my head, "No."

"Alright. If you need help, there's a call button in there. When you're done, call for us and we'll get you bandaged up again before you get dressed."

I nodded as she helped me walk into the bathroom and I closed the door. I looked at my back in the mirror and froze… the burn marks look like a place for… wings…? How was that possible? Had I been so wounded that I had died… but that couldn't be. My head started to pound and I shook the thoughts away as I climbed into the shower.

The water stung the burns, but felt amazing at the same time. My pendant a familiar weight around my neck, the energy flowing through my veins.

I quickly cleaned up and washed my hair, the movement of my shoulders making the burns sting worse, but I ignored it and finished my shower.

When I came out with a towel wrapped around me, my bag was on the bed. I got a pair of jeans and clean underwear. As clean as could be anyhow. Everything in the bag smelled more like the impala than anything. Not that I minded it.

I got the bottoms on and set out a shirt for when I was done being bandaged. I was about to call for the nurses, when they came in.

It took them twenty minutes to apply the salve to the burns and rebandaged them. I slipped the shirt on and they said they would tell Dean he could come back in.

I walked over to the window and looked outside as I wrapped my arms around me. The sun was setting and I was looking forward to being able to leave in the morning.

Dean came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. "Feel a bit better."

I turned in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Much better."

He moved a hand to my cheek as he searched my eyes and face. "You're even more beautiful than I remember." He said softly.

I smiled and gently pulled him down to meet my lips. He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist, avoiding the bandages.

"Alright, let's go." Sam said entering the room.

Dean pulled away and turned around. "I thought she wasn't allowed to leave till morning."

"Yeah, well, I flashed my badge and said we needed to take her somewhere safe incase whoever did this tried to come back. They didn't argue. So, let's go. You can follow me to the hotel. I already got you guys a room. Bobby too." Sam said pulling my converse shoes from my bag and picking up the bag.

I sat on the bed and slipped my shoes on and got up. Dean draped his jacket over my shoulders and wrapped his arm around them as we walked out. Bobby was at his van already.

I walked up to Bobby and gave him a hug. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me. "Welcome back, darlin'."

"Good to be back." I replied as he let me go.

Dean opened the impala door for me and I slid in he followed and got behind the wheel. We followed Sam to the hotel and got out. He handed Dean a room key and Bobby.

Dean grabbed his bag from trunk as I stood before Sam, not sure what to do. After a moment of contemplating, my desire to hug him won. I wrapped my arms around his torso and he gently wrapped his arms around me… but it felt different.

He pulled away and smiled before walking toward his room. I watched him, knowing that something was different, but unable to figure it out.

"So, uh, I'm gonna make a run for food and liquor. I'll be back." Bobby nodded as he got in his van.

"So, if you don't remember anything after searching for pestilence… why aren't you freaking out that Bobby's walking?" Dean asked as he took my hand and pulled me gently toward our room.

I shrugged. I had noticed… obviously, but for some reason I felt like I already had known that he was walking.

Dean closed the door behind us and plopped his bag on the table. I took his jacket off and draped it on a chair as I kicked off my shoes. Dean plopped on the bed leaning back against the headboard.

"Get your tiny ass over here." He said with a smile.

I crawled across the bed and sat between his legs as he wrapped his arms around me.

"We need to get those burns healed, hun." He said softly.

I turned around and faced him as I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head as he chuckled. I ran my hands over his chest, taking pleasure in the familiarity of every curve of his muscles. He closed his eyes and smiled in delight.

I leaned down and trailed kisses over his chest and up to his lips. He ran his hands through my hair as he deepened the kiss, sighing into me.

He laid me on my back and removed my bottoms, leaving the shirt on simply to cover the bandages. He was gentle, and I knew later he would take even more time exploring every curve of my body once the burns were healed. He let the energy flow in overwhelming amounts through us and any stinging in my back disappeared.

Afterward he brought me to the bathroom and filled the bathtub for me. He helped me remove the bandages to make sure that the burns were healed.

"Well, you're all healed now, babe." He kissed my bare shoulder. "I intend to take full advantage of you being healed later." He smirked at me in the mirror. "Let's get this stuff cleaned off of you."

I sat in the bath after pulling my hair into a bun, my knees to my chest as Dean gently scrubbed the salve from my back with a washcloth and soap.

A knock sounded on the door and Dean got up to answer it.

"Food and booze." I heard Bobby say. "Where's Dee?"

"Cleaning that stuff off her back… ointment or whatever."

"I take it she's all healed then?" Bobby asked.

"Uh, yeah. Didn't want to leave her with the burns." Dean said as he closed the door.

"Do I need to come back?"

"No, it's fine. Give me a few minutes." Dean said and returned to the bathroom with some clothes and set them on the counter for me. He ran his hand down my bare back. "All cleaned off, babe. We'll wait for you out there."

He kissed me quickly and left, closing the door behind him. I got out and dried off and got dressed and let my hair down. I joined Bobby and Dean… Sam was there too.

I sat on the bed by Dean and he handed me a beer.

"So, uh, I'm gonna head back home tomorrow. What's the plan for you three?" Bobby asked.

Sam glanced at me and shrugged. "I'll be hitting the road and getting back to hunting."

"Uh, so, you just… what? You're gonna go off on your own?" Dean asked as he moved his hand to my leg leaning against him.

"I mean you two are welcome to join me. I'm not just brushing you off. I'm just telling you what I intend to do. What you two decide to do is up to you." Sam said with a slight shrug.

"What's wrong with you, boy?" Bobby asked him. "I thought that girl there meant everything to you. At least she did before."

"I just didn't know what she wanted to do." Sam said flatly. "I'm not saying I don't care."

Bobby eyed him and took a drink of his beer.

"Well, Dee, what do you want to do?" Dean asked me.

"Guess we hunt." I said softly.

"You sure? I mean, you just got back… it's been a year, Dee." Bobby said.

"Are you doubting my skills?" I asked him with a smirk.

"No, not at all. Just thought you might want to take sometime off. That's all." Bobby replied.

"Hey, Bobby. Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Dean asked as he moved from the bed and followed Bobby outside.

"So, uh, do you remember anything?" Sam asked me softly.

"Last thing I remember before Cas took me was us search for pestilence." I replied as I stood up and walked toward him.

He hesitated a moment and then gently pulled me to his lap. I swallowed hard as I wrapped a hand around his cheek. He closed his eyes as I sent pulses of my energy through him.

"Dee… "

I pressed my lips gently to his, but he didn't kiss me softly… he kissed me hungrily, like he was searching for something in the kiss. There was no familiar energy. It was so different, twisted… almost dark.

He pulled away and gently slid me off his lap as he walked out. I went back to the bed, my pendant seeming to weigh a bit more… and slightly colder.

Sam had left the door open and Dean stuck his head in, "Everything alright, Dee?"

I shrugged and Dean motioned for Bobby to follow him inside.

"Maybe he just needs sometime. I mean it was his fist that tore through her." Bobby said, "Maybe he can't look past that, even though it was Lucifer controlling him"

"Or maybe his little spat in hell has changed him more than he's willing to admit." Dean added.

"I think you're right." I said. "There's something not right about it."

Dean sat back on the bed by me and put his hand on my knee. "What do you mean 'it'?"

"The energy… what helps me heal and gives me my power."

"Yeah, what about it? Is it different for me too?" Dean asked.

I smiled tenderly, "Stronger, but still the same." I ran my hand across his cheek and he turned to kiss my palm. "But it's changed in Sam."

"Couldn't that just be because of his time in hell?" Bobby asked.

Dean sat back against the headboard and pulled me to sit between his legs, leaning against him.

"I guess." I replied softly.

"Then give it time. Give him space, wait it out. It you poke the angry bear it might get worse." Bobby said and I chuckled.

"Sam's an angry bear now?"

"Pretty much." Bobby added. "So, Dean and you will go with Sam. Not just because you want to, but because we both agree that he needs you to pull him out of whatever this is."

"And if I can't?" I asked softly.

Dean and Bobby glanced at each other. "We'll worry about that when the time comes." Dean said.

"Alright, well, I've been up for over a day now. I'm gonna hit the hay. I'll make sure I say good bye before heading for home. And your bike and car are both still there. I got them covered. Sam wanted to take one of them, but I told him no. Didn't want the wrath of Dee on my ass if he messed either of them up." Bobby smiled.

"Thank you."  
"Oh, and I've been replying to the emails as you for the foundation. Most of them are just about how it's doing seems your board had been handling it just fine. As for your investments and accounts… well, they've pretty much tripled." He beamed. "Your a certified millionaire… well, ya know, I'm not really sure if there's a certification for that, but you get the point."

"Aww, Bobby, thank you. How about the bar and hotel?"

"Both doing fine. Your manager has been handling it just fine." Bobby said as he stood up and grabbed a fresh beer on his way out.

"Thank you, Bobby." I said and he waved at me as he left.

"So, miss millionaire, what do you want to do?" Dean asked me.

"Stay right here." I said.

He wrapped his arms tighter around me, "That I can do, easily."

"So, uh, who's Lisa?" I asked after a few minutes of quiet.

"Uh, do I really have to answer that?"

"Yes."

He sighed, "Bobby and I spent weeks… turned into months looking for you. He tried to convince me to give up and move on. I didn't want to return to hunting. I knew Lisa long before I met you. She has a kid Ben, good kid. I figured I'd give the normal life a try with her. It lasted less than 6 months. I still kept looking for you.

"Lisa got tired of finding me looking at your picture. I kept your pendant on, never took it off. That pissed her off even more. She left months ago with Ben.

"I wouldn't let you go. I couldn't. You're it for me Dee. The only woman I've ever loved and the only one I will ever love." I brushed my cheek as I looked at him lovingly. "My one and only, even if I do have to share you with Sam."

I wrapped a hand around his neck, "I love you, Dean."

"Oh, baby, I love you more than you know. More than I realized until you were gone." He brought his lips to mine just as a knock sounded on our door.

Dean glared and got up, "Hold that thought, hun."

He opened the door and Sam was there, "Uh, Samuel and the others… they want to meet Dee, properly."

I got up and slipped my shoes on. Dean took my hand and Sam led up over to their room and knocked on the door. The one named Gwen opened it and let us in.

"Alright, well, I know you met them all earlier, but you were still kind of out of it. So, Gwen, Michael and Mark. They're all cousins of our mom's. And then Samuel of course." Sam said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Gwen stepped forward, "So, Sam says you're a pretty badass hunter. That true?"

"Uh, I guess." I replied softly.

"Don't be modest." Sam said. "She's a natural. The best I've ever met."

"Even out of us?" Mark asked with skepticism.

"Yeah, even out of us. Better than Dean and I combined." Sam replied.

"Can't really argue that." Dean said as he slipped his hand around my waist.

"So, this thing." Gwen lifted up my pendant from my chest. "It, uh, gives you powers?"

I held my hand out and materialized my dagger then I multiplied it until there were ten daggers floating in the air.

"That is so awesome!" Gwen said. "Can I hold one?" She asked eagerly.

I floated one to her hand and she inspected it closely.

"Is it silver?" She asked.

"Solid. Kills demons and angels." I added.

"Seriously? That's awesome!"

"Dee doesn't need a dagger to kill a demon though. She can to it with her bare hand and this wave thing from her daggers." Sam said almost proudly.

"So, you're a super hunter?" Mark asked.

"Pretty much." Sam said.

"Well, seems like she's mighty useful to have on a case." Samuel said, leaning forward on his knees. "I take it you'll be going with them, Sam?"

"Of course, he is. We're a team." I said.

"Yeah, well for the last year he's been working with us." Michael said.

For some reason I didn't like his tone. "Do you all have a problem with me? Because I'm really getting the impression that you do."

"Not at all. You've just been gone for a year, then show up in the middle of nowhere in a field scorching the ground. Witnesses saying you fell from the sky. How does one survive that?" Michael challenged.

Gwen stepped toward me and tried to slice the dagger across my arm, but I willed the dagger back to my hand first.

"What the hell?" Gwen said in surprise and stepped back.

I stepped away from Dean. I held my dagger. "What you think I'm not myself? Or that I'm a demon or something?"

"Can't say the thought didn't cross my mind." Mark said, crossing his arms.

I ran the dagger across my forearm and held it up, dripping blood.

"Dee!" Dean stepped toward me. "Alright, we're done here."

"Dean, they just wanted to be sure." Sam said flatly.

"Are you all satisfied now?" I asked, glancing at them.

"Can't blame us for questioning it." Gwen said with a smirk.

"No, but I can blame you for attempting to attack me with my own dagger!" I glared.

"You're welcome to cut us if you want to check." Mark said holding his forearm out.

"I don't need to. I can tell none of you are demons." I replied.

"Another power?" Michael asked incredulously.

"Any other questions?" I asked.

"You're good with guns, right?" Samuel asked.

"Yeah, I am. Do I need to demonstrate that too?" I asked, feeling a bit like I was being interrogated.

"Hand to hand?" Gwen asked stepping forward.

"You're kidding me right?" Dean asked. "What is this?"

"We just want to get an idea of what she's capable of." Samuel said.

I sheathed my dagger making it disappear. I motioned Gwen forward and the other guys with Sam helped move the furniture out of the way, giving us plenty of room.

"Oh, wait do you need Dean's permission to do this?" Gwen asked with a tilt of her head.

"Excuse me?" I asked with a glare. "I don't need anyone's permission."

"Uh, Mark… Michael you might wanna join." Sam said flatly.

"We don't want to hurt her." Mark said with a scoff.

"Trust me, you won't." Dean said, anger evident in his tone.

Michael and Mark shrugged and joined Gwen as they circled me. Gwen lunged forward with a right hook and I blocked it. Michael tried to surprise me from behind, but I dropped down and swung my leg out, knocking Gwen down and circling to block a hit from Mark.

Michael tried to grab me from behind, but I jabbed back with my elbow and his grip loosened. Mark swung out and I kicked him back using the momentum to kick off of him and using my core muscles to swing me over Michael and then landing behind him. Gwen tried to kick me, but I blocked it and swung out.

They tried to hit me, but didn't get a single hit in. I pinned Gwen against a wall with my arm and used my power to stop Michael and Mark in the tracks.

"Are we done here? Have I demonstrated enough for you?!" I looked at Samuel.

Samuel smirked at me like I was a prize horse he was bidding on. "You're good. Don't even think you used your powers until at the very end."

"That's because I didn't." I said as I released Gwen. "If I had… this would've ended with someone seriously hurt or dead."

"I really don't think she's exaggerating." Michael said as he rubbed his jaw. "She hits hard."

"Wouldn't mind having her fight at my side." Mark said with a smirk.

"Is there anything else that you all want to test me on? Trust me this fight was nothing. I've fought demons in numbers you can't imagine. I've fought angels. Hell, I've fought Lucifer himself. You three were easy."

"You got a sigil to keep from getting possessed?" Samuel asked.

I lifted up my shirt and showed them the tattoo on my ribs then put my shirt back. "Anything else?"

"You stop bullets with your daggers?" Samuel asked as he pulled out a gun.

"Alright, I've had enough of this!" Dean snapped.

Samuel fired and I materialized my dagger and stopped the bullet. "You're good. Sam says you're good with field work. Keep your phone on." Samuel said with a wide grin of satisfaction.

"I don't think I'll be giving you my number." I said as I sheathed my dagger and turned on my heel.

"Don't need to. Sam already gave it to me." Samuel said as I opened the door.

I looked at Sam who stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. I walked out, Dean behind me.

Sam followed, "Oh, come on. They just wanted to see how good you were. As always you were perfect."

Dean opened the door and I went in and gathered my clothes.

"Dee, what are you doing?" Sam asked.

"I'm leaving. I have no intention of staying here with them just a few doors down." I said, glaring at Sam. "You get a case, you call. We won't go far."

"Fine." Sam turned and walked out.

I stared at the door for a moment. "Is Bobby next door?" I asked Dean.

"Yeah. I'll get our stuff together. You go talk to him, I'll be there in a minute."

I walked next door and knocked.

"Hold your horses, I'm comin'." Bobby opened the door and I pushed inside. "What's going on?"

"What do you know about the Campbells?" I asked him.

"Uh, their Sam and Dean's family and they're hunters. What more do you need to know?"

"How about why they just put me through the ringer? Hand to hand combat." I held my arm out, still bleeding, "Gwen tried to attack me with my own dagger. Not to mention they fired a gun at me and I didn't have a dagger out."

"What?! Why would they-"

Another knock and Bobby opened it letting in Dean. "She tell you what just happened?" Dean asked as he came over to me and wrapped a washcloth around my forearm.

"Uh, yeah. Look, Samuel… he's a bit unorthodoxed-"

"Unorthodoxed? Bobby, they fired a gun at her! The worst part, Sam just stood there with a smirk on his face!" Dean yelled.

"They probably just wanted to see how good she was for themselves." Bobby replied with a sigh. "You gotta admit, Dean, it's difficult to believe that this pretty little package is so powerful. Sometimes a demonstration is necessary. Hell, I tested her when she first came to me."

"That was different, Bobby. You wanted to see if she could take care of herself before you let her come with us. This… this was different. Like they were testing her... on how they could use her." Dean said.

"That's exactly how it felt, Bobby. I don't mind being tested, that part didn't bother me, but the way they did it… they way they looked at me… I didn't like it."

"Something's not right here, Bobby. Sam coming back is one thing, but Sam and Samuel… there's something up." Dean said. "Look we're headed out. You find something you call us. I still have Dee's phone."

"Alright. You two stay safe. Is Sam joining you?"

"Don't know." I said. "Not sure I really care right now."

"And how's that gonna affect your… powers, bond thing?" Bobby asked.

"Truthfully, it's already been affected. I can already feel the difference. But it's not like I didn't try."

"What?" Dean asked.

"I kissed Sam, he pushed me away. The energy… it's twisted… wrong. That is not my Sam. That is not the Sam I share the bond with. The energy is still there, but it's… faded or clouded. Something is different. I don't know what. Until we figure out what that is… I'll have to adjust." I shrugged.

"Can you do that?" Dean asked. "I mean the two of you have chased me down to fix this… bond, saying your life has relied on both of us."

"But that was affected because of a choice you made. So, clearly Sam hasn't made a choice to walk away from me… yet anyways."

"Alright, we'll. I guess this is goodbye then. You two take care of each other, ya hear?" Bobby said.

Dean nodded and hugged him briefly before heading toward the door. I stepped forward and hugged him too.

"You take care of yourself, Dee. And Dean." Bobby said pulling away.

"I will. You take care Bobby. Call us if you find anything."

"Always do, darlin'."

Dean took my hand and we walked out. Sam was leaning against the impala, Mark and Gwen with him. I materialized my dagger in my hand.

"Off the car!" Dean said.

"Chill, we're not here to fight." Mark said.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you." I replied.

"Look," Gwen said, "We're on the same side. We're all hunters. We just felt the need to test you. You weren't raised a hunter. Sam said they met you like a few years ago or something on a hunt. Said you picked it up pretty fast. Dean took to you and decided to bring you along."

"Alright, first off, it was my decision to join them. Second, the only reason Dean even thought about me joining is because he knew my skills and that was all before I got my powers… or whatever you wanna call them. That hunt I met them on, I worked with them. They knew how resourceful I was and how helpful I could actually be."

"Okay, so why are you running from us? We're hunters too." Mark asked.

"Well, good for you. You're a hunter, I'm a hunter. It was such a pleasure to meet you. Please don't bother with a christmas card I don't check my mail that often. Now if you'll excuse us we're gonna hit the road." I said walking to the passenger's side door where Sam was leaning against, he didn't move.

"She's feisty." Mark said.

"You have no idea." Sam said with a smirk.

"No you really don't. I'm pissed! I've got adrenaline coursing through me and I'm more than happy to fight you all again if you want!" I snapped.

Sam chuckled, "Dee, you mind if I have a word with you?"

I sighed, "Fine."

He took my hand and I sheathed my dagger as he led me to his room.

He turned and faced me with his hands on my arms. I crossed my arms. "Look, Dee, that's our family out there. Dean and mine's."

"Yeah, well, excuse me if I'm not full of warm and fuzzies for people who attack me!"

"They just wanted to test you. Bobby's done it. We've done it. What's the big deal?"

"That was different, Sam. I knew what I was walking into. They just attacked me. Gwen tried to attack me with my own dagger! Samuel fired a gun at me!"

"You know, I vaguely remember a confident Dee who stood against 6 guns firing at her. That was nothing in there and you even said as much!"

"That's really not the point, Sam, and you know it."

"You're walking away from me here too. You know that right?"

"No, I'm not. I'm just not comfortable sleeping in a room so close to them right now. Dean and I won't go far. You wanna join us, then join us. Otherwise, I guess we'll meet up later. I'm not walking away from you, Sam. I love you, that hasn't and never will change."

He pulled me toward him and kissed me hard, his hands slipping under my shirt and holding he a bit harshly against him. I tried to enjoy it. But as he walked me back and pinned me against the wall, his hands not being gentle in anyway, I tried to push him off of me.

"Sam…" He pressed his lips harder against mine, the energy seeming to grow darker.

He didn't budge, only pressed himself harder against me. Then his hands went to my pants and I was done. I used my power to push him back and he smirked at me. My heart hammered. I willed the door open with my power and walked out quickly.

"Dee?" Dean asked, concerned.

"We're leaving now!" I said as I got in, glancing up at Sam leaning in his doorway, the smirk still on his face.

Dean got behind the wheel and drove away. I had tears streaming down my face. That hadn't been my Sam… I knew that for sure.

"Dee, hun, you're, uh, scaring me a bit. What happened?" Dean asked, once we were on the road.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I said softly as I looked out the window.

"Yeah, that's not an option, Dee. Tell me… Or show me. Your choice." Dean pulled over to the side of the road.

"If I show you…" I only contemplated that because I didn't know how to tell him. "Will you promise not to over react, or do anything until we've figured out what's wrong?"

Dean turned toward me, "You haven't even showed me yet and I already want to over react."

"Please, Dean, for me?" I looked at him and knew my look was not only pleading, but pathetic.

He brushed my tears away, "Show me."

I took a deep breath and placed my hand against his cheek and let the memory flow into him. When it was done, his jaw was tense. He shut off the car and slipped out of the car and pulled his phone out.

"Yeah, Bobby, it's me. Just listen. Something is very wrong with Sam. He seriously tried to force himself on Dee!" He was pacing in front of the car and I slipped out and leaned against the door. "Yeah, I'm sure. She showed me. Besides why would she lie about that anyway? I've never known her to lie, regardless of this!" He ran his hand through his hair. "There has to be something. This isn't Sam, you and I both know that. Before Lucifer he wouldn't have done anything ever to hurt her in anyway!" He sighed. "No, like Dee said, it has to be something to do with his own choice. Clearly, he hasn't given up on her… whatever it is he now what's from her. He hasn't chosen to walk away." He kicked at the dirt and rocks. "Of course that's what I wanna do right now! But I promised Dee I would wait until we could figure out what was wrong first. Just do me a favor and look into it. Test him whatever, we just need to figure this out. Thanks."

Dean put his phone back in his pocket and turned to look at me. I was shivering from the cold and Dean walked to the trunk and opened it and handed me my jacket. I went to slip it on, but stopped. My forearm was bleeding worse than before, even worse than when it had first happened.

Dean wrapped a hand around my cheek and brought his lips to mine gently. He let me deepen the kiss, not pushing any further than I wanted it. But Dean was different, the energy was the same, the touch so familiar and driving desire through me. I could feel the cut healing instantly and when he pulled away to look at my arm it was healed. He smiled sweetly as I put my jacket on.

He pulled me into a hug. "We're gonna figure this out, Dee. I promise. In the meantime, I don't want you alone with him."

"It's Sam, Dean. I shouldn't be afraid of him."

"Yeah, well, he's my brother and I shouldn't want to deck him,, but I do! Like you said, something is wrong. Maybe it's just his time in hell… maybe it really did just screw him up. Or maybe… it's something else. Whatever it is, we'll figure it out."

I had my arms wrapped around his torso, under his jacket. I wanted to stay there. But it was late and growing colder.

We climbed back into the impala. Once he had it in drive he wrapped his arm around me. We drove for a couple of hours and then stopped at a diner to eat something.

After we ate we found a hotel. I sat on the bed with my knees to my chest, my head resting on my knees as Dean took a shower. I couldn't stop thinking about what Sam had tried to do. It hadn't gone further, but it still hurt.

I slipped my jeans off, still having one of Dean's over shirts on. I climbed under the covers, curled in a ball on my side and stared at the wall. When Dean was done he laid down behind me and just held me. We fell asleep.


End file.
